Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation
by LovingGinger30
Summary: It is second second of Power Rangers Music Force, 16 years later. When Lady Chaosima comes back to Earth for revenge and to throw off the balance of Music into a noisy chaos, it is up to a newest team of Music Force Rangers to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Prologue: Another Music Power Source of Nations and Its People

It has been 16 years since the Music Force Power Rangers has saved the world from Dr. Mutron and his forces. Life has slowly returned to normal and yet it is back to the laid back town like it was just before the Music Force Rangers shows up. However things can change in a matter of time.

On the Island of Musicola, Head Elder Natasha Amy is walking around on the main island as she is visiting the people and the villagers of the island. All the sudden, there is a strange rumble within the earth. The villagers are panicking as they are not expecting the strange rumble like an earthquake.

As soon as it stopped, Natasha Amy frowns as she has no clue how it even happened. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, you must come and see this". Roderick said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy turns as she looks at her love time love. She has no clue what it could be. "What is it Roderick"? Natasha Amy asks Roderick.

Roderick looks at Natasha Amy as he shows her. "Something got uncovered during that strange rumble, Head Elder". Roderick said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy has a curious look on her face. She wants to know what it could possibly be. "What is it exactly"? Natasha Amy asks Roderick.

As they got to destination, it is another cave. It is similar to the Cave of the Lost Guardians that Corey went into years ago. "Any ideas what it could be in this cave"? Natasha Amy asks Roderick.

Roderick shakes his head to Natasha Amy. "No clue, it seems that none of us Guardians can't enter it for some unknown reason". Roderick said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she sees the other Guardians as they are stumped on how they can't get in to this new cave. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, what could be in this cave that we can't seem to get into"? A Guardian asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at the Guardians as she looks into the cave. "I am not sure, but I will find out". Natasha Amy said to them. She walks into the cave as she makes it through. The rest of the Guardians are stunned by it like it was only something that the head elder can do.

Natasha Amy walks around in the cave like it was waiting for her to come. She hears the various kinds of music from different continents/countries from the main land. "Why I have not heard about this power source"? Natasha Amy said to herself as she finds herself in a special chamber. It has Music Charms, a different kind of morphor, Music zords, and a special book.

"Greetings Head Elder of Musicola", A mysterious voice said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy is a bit startled as she notices a ghost of another head elder. "Who are you? You look very familiar". Natasha Amy said to the ghost.

The ghost nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. "I was once the head elder of Musicola before Soundmis. I am Melodic". The ghost named Melodic said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she remembers now. "Thats right, you were well known on the islands. You were once the mentor to Soundmis". Natasha Amy said to Melodic.

Melodic nods as he remembers the good times on the various islands. "That is correct. Let me guess, most of the islands are gone except this one". Melodic said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy is stunned by it as she looks at Melodic. "Yes but how did you know"? Natasha Amy asks Melodic as she does not realize that the ghost knows about it.

Melodic sighs as he looks at Natasha Amy. "The thing is, I have been trapped here for centuries. Long ago, Soundmis and I defeated another traitor just like Dr. Mutron. Except we both send this evil far away into the outer space so this evil will never come back to cause more harm. It came with a horrible price on the both of us. I got cursed to stay in this place. Soundmis could not touch these Music Zords, Music Charms, and the Song Book of Nations. A new Head Elder is the only one that can get these items out of here into safe hands". Melodic said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she thinks about Corey. "Have you found a way to break the curse yet? Plus who is this evil that betrayed the Island. On top of that, can the Electric Guitar of Musicola can send this evil away"? Natasha Amy said to Melodic.

Melodic shakes his head to Natasha Amy. "No, I fear that the traitor has become even more powerful for the Electric Guitar of Musicola to defeat her. I have tried for centuries to break this curse, but nothing seems to work. You must find a new mentor and a new group of teens to save the world. The mainland and the Island of Musicola is counting on you Natasha Amy". Melodic said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she bows to him. "I understand Head Elder Melodic". Natasha Amy said to Melodic. She takes the items that are in the cave out as she has a lot on her mind.

Roderick and the other Guardians are stunned as Natasha Amy came out from the cave as she has items in her hands. "Head Elder Natasha Amy what's going on"? Roderick asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at them as she nods to them. "It seems that another evil traitor is coming to Earth. The person in that cave is none other than Melodic". Natasha Amy said to them.

The Guardians gasp in a huge shock. They are all familiar with the story of Melodic and his time as the Head Elder. "Melodic as in the Melodic who was once the Head Elder of Musicola. He was once Soundmis's mentor". A Guardian said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "I am going to the main land to find a mentor to lead a new group of Rangers. Melodic also said that the Electric Guitar of Musicola is not enough to defeat this new evil that is heading to Earth". Natasha Amy said to them.

The Guardians look at each other as they do remember about another traitor that got send away to space through their schooling. "Do what you must do Natasha Amy". Roderick said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "I will be back as soon as I can". Natasha Amy said to the Guardians as she takes off for the main land.

Up in space, an evil woman is looking at the planet called Earth. She has a pale skin tone with raspberry blonde hair and and dark green eyes. She has special robes as she has an evil expression on her face. All the sudden, she senses something like she has gained all of the information about what happened on Musicola since she was banished. "This is very interesting. People from the main land defeated Mutric who became Dr. Mutron. Musicola has a different Head Elder, and she has the items that should have been mine all along". A woman said to herself. She has an evil plan forming as she turns to her second in command. "Blastron land the ship somewhere hidden so no human can find it". The woman said to her second in command named Blastron.

"Yes Lady Chaosima", Blastron said to the woman named Lady Chaosima. Blastron is a mostly a brute of alien being. He has short military style dark green hair and dark brown eyes. He is like a huge body builder wearing a special armor like suit.

As the ship lands just outside of Reefside, Lady Chaosima gets out from the ship. "Soon I shall ruin the music of this planet and picking up right where the evil Dr. Mutron left off". Lady Chaosima said to herself as she transform her ship into a respectable headquarters.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Prologue Part 2: A New Hero of Music

Back in Reefside, Kira just got home from DT Wave as she got called by Haley to deal with a strange delivery. It turns out to that the package has more music sabers, morphor in a slightly different design, and Music Charms.

Kira is stumped as she is wondering about who the items belong to. Conner turns to Kira as he knows that look. "Kira what's wrong? Is everything at DT Wave"? Conner asks Kira as he wants to know.

Kira nods as she looks to Conner. "Yeah except, there will be a new team of rangers coming soon. The packages I gotten contains more Music Charms, morphors, Music Zords, and Music Sabers". Kira said to Conner.

Conner looks at Kira as he is stunned by it. "Are you sure about this? It has been 16 years since the first group of Music Force Rangers". Conner said to Kira as he does remember about it.

Kira nods as she looks at Conner. "I am very sure about it Conner. The Music zords are different this time. After some research, the Music zords are instruments used in music in different parts of the world or the type of people". Kira said to Conner.

Conner is surprised by it as he looks at Kira. "Really now, it was based on genre of music 16 years ago. This is a huge difference". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at Conner. "Yeah there is American, Native American, European, African, Chinese, Jamaican, Hawaiian, Middle Eastern, Australian, and Celtic/Irish". Kira said to Conner.

Conner is surprised by it as he looks at Kira. "Woah, it is like the world of music is being well represented in this new team". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at Conner. "Yeah I am surprised by it as well. How is Noelle? I know when she does not take bad news well". Kira said to Conner.

Conner sighs as it is about her private school. "She is upset about it, and she is not looking forward to attending Reefside High next week. We watched the news about it on television, and the investigation is still on going. I can't believe that it is that woman getting the dirt on the school". Conner said to Kira.

Kira sighs as she knows who it is. "Yeah I am surprised that Denise was able to get all of that". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods as he looks at Kira. "I know she is a private investigator now. She is getting to the deep stuff that others are trying to remain hidden. It is like that bullying scandal back in Clover Hill 16 years ago. I would be very surprised if there is another scandal to come out". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at Conner. "Yeah it is a shame for people to hide dirty things like that". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods as he is thinking about Noelle. "Yeah plus I don't want Noelle to get mixed up in it". Conner said to Kira as they know that Noelle, and their eight year old triplets are asleep.

Dream Sequence

Noelle is in a weird space as she notices various frames of memories floating around her. "Ok this is weird and different". Noelle said to herself as she walks around. The thing she noticed the most is that the memories feature Corey's team from the very beginning as rangers to their final battle and the battle when the Mystic Knights came.

"Greetings Hero of Music", a female voice said to Noelle.

Noelle is stunned by it as she is wondering where the voice is coming from and who it is. "Who are you and I want to see your face". Noelle said out there as she does not like to caught off guard.

The first thing Noelle notice is that the color of the scenery changed to a hunter green. It sounds like Native American music is being played in the back ground. "An evil is coming Hero of Music, and you are the new leader to the newest team. The one wearing green is your second in command". The female voice said to Noelle.

Noelle is confused by all of it. "Woah wait a minute, I am the leader of this new team. There has to be some sort of mistake". Noelle said to the voice.

The scene changes again as it is a blue scenery. It has some European music being played in the background. Noelle is still confused about it. "There is no mistake in it especially when it is your destiny". The female voice said to Noelle.

Noelle looks like she is caught off guard again. The scenery changes again as it mostly black. She hears some African music in the back ground. "My destiny how can it be my destiny"? Noelle asks the female voice.

The scene changes again as it is a white scenery. It has Chinese music being played in the background. "Your destiny is the same as the first hero of Music was, your brother". The voice said to Noelle.

Noelle is stunned by it as she notices that the scene changes again to a bright yellow. It has Jamaican music being played in the background. "My brother a Hero of Music". Noelle said to the voice.

The scene changes again to a bright pink as some Hawaiian music is being played not the background. "He was a Hero of Music, and now it is your turn". The female voice said to Noelle.

Noelle looks around as the scene changes to a royal purple color. It has some Middle Eastern Music being played in the background. "I just do not understand any of this". Noelle said to the female voice.

The scene changes again except it has a gold and silver in the background from one side it is like Australian music is played while on the other side is some Celtic/Irish music is being played in the background. "You will understand everything in due time Hero of Music. Until we met face to face, this is my goodbye". The voice said to Noelle as it vanishes and the dream ends.

End Dream

Noelle wakes up as she has a cold sweat on her forehead. She looks around as her stuff is completely unpacked. She gotten told about the private boarding school that she was attending permanently closed. She looks at her bedroom clock as it is 4:37 AM. 'Well, I might as well do something to keep my mind off of things'. Noelle thought to herself as it will not be long until she heads to Reefside High in a week. She went to her desk as she begins to write a letter to her pen pal who lives in Clover Hill.

End Chapter

I probably should clear up a couple of things. First of all, the music Zord has to match with the type of music from the particular area, and to have a grandparent who was from there. Plus if you don't know much about the particular music that you want to send an OC just just do some simple research and pick an instrument from that. Secondly, please do not send a PM asking me do you like the OC. Lastly the weapon is for the Music Knight OC. He is a warrior from the Island of Musicola. More about him will be revealed as the story progresses.

Next Chapter: The World of Music Part 1


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: The World of Music Part 1

It is the first day of school for the students at Reefside High. Noelle is riding in the truck with Conner as he is taking her to school. "It is just for this year". Conner said to Noelle. He has a Reefside High polo shirt with khaki pants and tennis shoes.

Noelle looks at her dad as she shrugs to him. She has a red blouse with a gray skirt with red and black flats. She has a pair of glasses on her face. "I know that the sooner this year goes by, the sooner I will be back at a private boarding school. You know that secrets does not remain hidden for long at a public school". Noelle said to Conner.

Conner sighs as he knows this from the incident when she was 8 years old. "I know plus they do know about your biological parents when Corey and Levi were there". Conner said to Noelle.

Noelle sighs as she thinks of something else. "You know the minute that they see the McKnight last name is when all the questions about them come up, and the unwanted attention comes up on me". Noelle said to Conner.

Conner sighs as Noelle is not the kind of girl that wants the spotlight on her regardless of good attention and or unwanted attention. Noelle has a spirited with a spitfire personality. She can be blunt and sarcastic at times. She is a polar opposite of Corey and Levi. "I know honey. Someday you got to start trusting others and build a friendship with other people. I mean you have a pen pal in Clover Hill. Maybe in your next letter to him, you could ask him to email you since you are in the same state and have been writing letters for years". Conner said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at her dad as she already mentioned it to him in a letter. "I will consider that into the next letter to him dad". Noelle said to Conner. She is not expecting much just a yes or no.

Conner looks at Noelle as he sighs to him. "You two need to see each other again. The last time you actually played with him was that summer before you got sent to Walford. You two always played together". Conner said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at her dad as she does remember that summer. "I do remember that summer dad. It is not like he is the same guy from when we were kids dad. Chances are he is a arrogant jock with a bimbo blonde headed cheerleader. It is a scary combination to humiliate people". Noelle said to Conner.

Conner sighs as they arrive at the school. Noelle is cautious about others especially after the incident when she was 8 years old. "You should at least try to get to know other people better". Conner said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Conner as the truck is parked in the teacher's parking lot. "I will have to think about it dad". Noelle said to Conner. The two of them makes their way into the school building.

Noelle is in the front office as she looks around in the room. "We got ourselves another McKnight joining the school. We always talk about Corey and Levi when they went here. Tell me how are your brothers doing these days"? A school secretary asks Noelle.

Noelle sighs as she expected this as much. "They are both fine. Corey is a lawyer and Levi is an FBI agent chasing down the bad guys". Noelle said to them. She often tells other adults this as it is her way to change the subject.

The school secretary nods as she looks at Noelle. "Well, you can be assured that you know who won't be brought up here". The school secretary said to Noelle.

Noelle sighs as she remembers that from way back. 'Gee I wonder how long that will last'. Noelle mumbles to herself as she remembers what happened all too well.

The school secretary nods as she looks at Noelle. "Well someone will be here to show you around". The school secretary said to Noelle. She hands her a class schedule.

Noelle took the schedule as she went to sit in a chair. She sighs as she looks at a picture of Corey and Levi on the wall. 'Am I ever escape from their shadows'? Noelle thought to herself as she waits for someone to show her around.

It is not long that someone does come into the front office. He looks around 17-18 years old. He looks like a decent and positive young man. He has a slender 5'9" appearance, with a distinct arab facial features, brown eyes, and his semi spiked hair is brown thanks to his mixed gene. He has on a dark purple buttoned shirt, with black tie and no sleeve vest with black jeans and brown dress shoes. He also wears circle framed glasses to fix his vision. "Hey you must be new. I am Adu, Adu Wilson". Adu said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Adu and the first thing she noticed about him is his cheerful and positive personality. "Yeah I am the new girl. My name is Noelle by the way". Noelle said to Abu.

Abu nods as he looks at Noelle. "Let me show you around the crazy jungle of Reefside High". Abu said to Noelle. Noelle nods as she gets the joke.

Noelle smiles as she laughs to Abu. "You are right high school is a jungle". Noelle said to Abu. She sees the various students at their lockers and the various cliques.

Abu looks at Noelle as he is starting to get to know her. "So did you move from somewhere to Reefside"? Abu asks Noelle.

Noelle shakes her head to Abu. "No actually my family lives here, but my place of learning gotten abruptly changed. I was at Walford Prep before it got closed down". Noelle said to Abu.

Abu nods as he gets it. "That private school in Nevada that has been on the news recently. Wow, it must have sucked for all the students who attend there to find new places to go to school at a short notice". Abu said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at him. "You are telling me. The letters of the school closing came in last week. It is like someone dropped the ball on the communication to the families". Noelle said to Abu.

Abu nods as he looks at her. "Yeah it does not seem right to not communicate on that". Abu said to Noelle. He does not make a joke.

"Hey new girl get away from that terrorist", a mean guy said to them. Abu frowns as he does get called that.

Noelle looks at Abu as she can see it. "How often do you get called that"? Noelle asks Abu.

Abu looks at Noelle as he nods to her. "It is really often. They harass me on where I am from. I was actually born in Beirut, Lebanon. I try to be positive through all of it. My dad is white while my mom is from Lebanon. I grew up being a Christian". Abu fully explains it to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she understands it. "It all makes sense to me". Noelle said to Abu. She looks at him as it maybe the first friend she has made at Reefside High.

As they make it to Noelle's homeroom class, Abu looks at Noelle. "Well this is Ms. Trudel's room. I wish you luck on the first day". Abu said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she goes into the classroom. She notices that no one else is in the room except the teacher. Ms. Trudel is a middle aged young woman as she looks at Noelle. "Is this homeroom with Ms. Trudel"? Noelle asks the woman.

Ms. Trudel nods as she looks at Noelle. "You came to the right classroom. Can I see your class schedule"? Ms. Trudel asks Noelle.

Noelle nods as she hands her class schedule to Ms. Trudel. "Yes ma'am", Noelle said to Ms. Trudel. She is waiting for that reaction when she sees the teacher looking at her last name.

"You are my first McKnight to teach. I have heard about your brothers, and I see your dad around here. Plus I am fully aware about your biological parents. If anyone gives you trouble or bullying about it, I will not tolerate that kind of bullying". Ms. Trudel said to Noelle.

Noelle nods to the teacher as it is small mercies. Ms. Trudel hands Noelle her class schedule back to her. "Thanks, can I sit anywhere"? Noelle asks Ms. Trudel.

Ms. Trudel nods to Noelle. "Yes of course", Ms. Trudel said to Noelle. She nods to the student.

Noelle decides to get a seat in the back. She sighs as she is wondering who else she is going to meet today.

As other students begins to arrive in the classroom, it is not long that a girl takes a seat next to her. "Have we meet before"? A female asks Noelle.

Noelle turns to the teenage girl. She is around 16 years old girl. She stands at 5'3 and is naturally dark skinned. She has a slight athletic build to her body. She has two toned brown hair that goes just below her ears, and blue eyes. She normally wears a yellow sleeveless athletic top with white stripes going across the top along with tan pants and white sneakers. "I am not sure but you look kind of familiar". Noelle said to the teenage girl.

The teenage girl looks at Noelle as she gives her a look. "Come on Ellie, you must have remembered me". The girl said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at the girl as she realizes that there is one person that calls her Ellie. She smiles to her as it is someone from her childhood days before going to the private school. "Kayori, the last time I saw you, it was that summer before I went to Walford". Noelle said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at Noelle as she nods to her. "Yep, if you were in my 3rd grade class, that prank would not have happened, and you wouldn't have gone off to that private school in Nevada". Kayori said to Noelle.

Noelle shrugs as she is not sure about that. "I don't know Kayori. That teacher had it out for me ever since the first day of school of that year". Noelle said to Kayori.

Kayori nods as she gets distracted by something else. 'Some things never change', Noelle thought to herself as homeroom gotten started.

Ms. Trudel looks at her classroom as the bell has rung to start the class. "I am Ms. Trudel, and I am your homeroom teacher. Some of you will have me as your English teacher while some of you won't have me at all. As she starts calling the role, Noelle is getting nervous as it is getting to her name.

"Noelle McKnight", Ms. Trudel said to the class.

Noelle looks like she is ready to bit the bullet. "Here", Noelle said to the class. The class looks at her as Kayori nods to her. A guy looks at Noelle like he is haunted by the prank in the past.

As Ms. Trudel gets to the "S", she looks on the role. "Dakota Summers", Ms. Trudel said to the class.

"Here", a female named Dakota as she is sitting closer to the front of the room. She has long black hair with brown eyes. She is naturally dark tan skin as she is around 5'5" tall and skinny, but also have some muscles. She has a black vest over top a green short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans with some holes in it, black boots, and a necklace with flint on it.

Noelle looks at Dakota as she does not recognize her from elementary school. However something clicked into her head about her. 'Is she the one in green that the voice told me about'? Noelle thought to herself.

As homeroom is over, Noelle quickly gets out from the room as she is heading towards her first class of the day. She could help but wonder about the guy that saw her in homeroom.

All the sudden, she bumps into someone as books are flying everywhere. "Great, it is the first day and already I am making a bad impression". Noelle said to herself. She picks up her book.

The guy looks at Noelle as he can see that she has a sarcastic demeanor. "Sorry about that, when it is the first day things like that". The guy said to Noelle as he apologizes to her.

Noelle looks at the guy as she nods to him. "I do accept your apology. My name is Noelle, Noelle McKnight". Noelle said to the guy.

The guy nods as he looks at Noelle. "My name is Wendell O' Brien". The guy named Wendell said to Noelle. He has short curly red hair with fair complexion and blue eyes. He has freckles and 5'7" tall, and he has a lean but slightly muscular body tone. He has a grey long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbow, blue jeans, and grey and black tennis shoes.

Noelle nods to Wendell as he is the fourth person that she met today. "It is nice to meet you". Noelle said to Wendell. She has a strong feeling about him as she goes to her next class.

In her next class, it is an advanced history class. Noelle grabs a seat on the front row as she gets her notebook out. She sighs as the other students has not made it yet.

"I did not know that sophomores are allowed in an AP history class". A guy said to Noelle. He is a junior in high school. He has milk chocolate colored skin and a shaved head with brown eyes. He is around 6'4 with a muscular body tone and a natural smile. He has on a black tank top, khakis, and black sneakers.

Noelle looks at the junior as she notices his arrogant side. "Yes I am a sophomore. What's it to you? Noelle asks the guy. She frowns as she has come across arrogant people at Walford Prep.

The guy looks at Noelle as he sees that she has a spitfire demeanor to her. "I figured that you would be in a regular history class with the other sophomores". The guy said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at the guy as she rolls her eyes. "If you jump to conclusions, you wind up with egg on your face especially when I have been recommended for the advance course. What's your name"? Noelle said the guy.

The guy looks at Noelle as he nods to her. "It is Kali Zeba". The guy named Kali said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Kali as she nods to him. "My name is Noelle McKnight". Noelle said to Kali. Kali nods as he knows her name.

As class gotten started, the two are going at it with historical facts. It is like the two of them are going to be rivals in class. After class, Kali went up to Noelle as he looks at her. "It looks like we are going to be rivals in this class". Kali said to Noelle. Noelle.

Noelle nods to Kali as she gives him a look. "Yeah I can see it that way". Noelle said to Kali.

All the sudden, there is a huge swarm of foot soldiers coming at the school. Everyone is panicking as they have no idea what to do. "This is not what I have in mind for the first day of school". Noelle said to herself as she has no idea what is coming next.

End Chapter

Yeah this is going to be a two parter chapter. This is not all the OC's has been chosen. With that being said, Blue, Gold, White, Pink, and Music Knight are left. I want to give all of you a fighting chance, and plus you can redo a character that you have submitted. The others will be revealed in the next chapter, but the Music Knight's first appearance will be at the end of the first arc.

Green: Dakota Summers Icrzy

Silver: Wendell O'Brien: Iczy

Yellow: Kayori Rhodes: Decode9

Black: Kali Zeba: Heroeschamp

Purple: Adu Wilson: AndreasJ

Next Chapter: World of Music Part 2


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: The World of Music Part 2

The teens are face to face with minion like foot soldiers. The foot soldiers are dark pink and black as they have an upside down treble and bass clef on the center of their chest. As they make massive noise, everyone is covering their ears. Most of the people are running away in fear as they escape the school.

Noelle frowns as she glares at the foot soldiers. "I am going in and fight". Noelle said to them. She has a serious look on her face.

Kayori looks at Noelle it is a huge shock. "Are you crazy, we can't fight those things". Kayori said to Noelle.

Noelle gives a look at Kayori. "It gets running away in fear Kayori". Noelle said to Kayori.

As Noelle jumps into action and fighting them, Dakota looks at them as she decides to fight as well. "I am not going to ditch her. Plus she can't handle it alone". Dakota said to them.

As Dakota jumps in to fight the strange foot soldiers, it is not long that the others join in the fight as well. Noelle sees this as she wonders why they sticked around to help.

Among in the teens fighting the strange foot soldiers, a 17 year old girl is punching and kicking at a foot soldier. She is 5'5" with curly mid back length dark brown almost black hair. She has shimmery green eyes with straight white teeth that accents her tan skin. She has a lean build from surfing her entire life. She has on very natural make up with light black eyeliner to accent her eyes and nude lip gloss. She has a surfer style. Her favorite outfit consists of dark wash high waisted shorts that are frayed on the bottoms with a brown cami tucked into them that she pairs with an open gold kimono. Her favorite shoes are her gold loafers. She has a good sting tied around her neck in a loose bow like a choker. "Do you guys have any ideas on what these ugly things are because they are going down"? The teenage girl asks them.

Another boy hears her as he is going on a defense on them. "No but they do look ugly", the 16 year old guy said to her. He is definitely considered attractive with dark olive skin and dark brown eyes as well as an accent to die for. He stands at roughly 6' tall with spiked blondish brown hair that's is closely shaven on the sides. He has a very laxed style that normally consist of dark wash skinnier jeans paired with an oversized white tee and a blue denim jacket. He can always be seen wearing his blue Converse.

Another new girl at Reefside High is in the battle as well as she spots Noelle. "Well this is a surprise Noelle", the girl said to Noelle. She is fighting them to the best of her ability. She has pale skin tone with dark black hair and slanted eyes. She has sharp features and full lips. She has on a white crop top with denim jeans and white sneakers.

Noelle turns around as she spots the former roommate. "Paige, I did not know you moved to Reefside". Noelle said to the girl named Paige.

Paige nods as she looks at Noelle. "Yeah it has been awhile. Plus it is kind of hard to explain". Paige said to Noelle. She kicks at the foot soldier.

As the teens seems to get the last of them, a get hit by a ray guy as they land on the ground. They turn to see an being as it glares at them. "You must be the new foes of Lady Chaosima. The new music war is getting started Power Rangers". The being said to them.

The teens are confused by what the being just said to them. As the being fires the weapon at them again, Noelle feels something with in her as she creates a shield to protect the others. She sends a red energy of her own as it has American music in it at the being.

The teens are stunned by it as the being gets hit. As the being lands on the ground, it glares at Noelle. "You will regret crossing me". The being said to Noelle as it takes off.

The teens look at Noelle as they are surprised. "Ok how did you do that"? The guy in blue asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at the guy as she does recognize and remember him. "I don't know". Noelle said to him. All the sudden, the teens gets teleported away as school is dismissed for the day.

The teens land at the basement of DT Wave as they are slowly standing up. "Where are we exactly"? The girl in a gold outfit.

"You are at the headquarters of the Power Rangers Music Force. You guys are the next generation of Rangers". Kira said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as Conner also arrives as well. "There is a lot to explain as well. All of you fought those foot soldiers without hesitation". Conner said to them.

Noelle is shocked as she did not know any of this. "Mom, dad, what exactly you both know about this"? Noelle asks them.

The other teens look at Noelle as this is huge surprise. "Wait they are your parents"? Abu asks Noelle. Noelle nods as she looks at Abu.

Kira looks at Noelle as she knows that she doesn't want to be lied to. "16 years ago, the Music Force Rangers were first formed to fight against Dr. Mutron. I was the mentor and trained them. I got reconnected with Conner and gotten married after they saved the world. It seems that another evil has picked up where Dr. Mutron has left off. Conner will also be training all of you as well". Kira said to them.

The teens look at each other as they see the Music zords on a table. Kira grabs the morphors as she went up to them. "Dakota, you are the second in command to the team. You kept the leader from being truly alone in the battle". Kira said to Dakota as she hands the green morphor to her. Dakota nods as she sees the Native American drums that flowed as well.

Kira went up to Abu as she hands him the purple morphor. "It is uncommon for a guy to become a purple ranger, but you will be a great ranger". Kira said to Abu. Abu nods as he sees the Rebab glowing as well.

Kira went up to the girl named Paige. "Paige, like Abu, it is uncommon for a girl to become the white ranger. Plus you will be a great ranger as well". Kira said to Paige as she hands the morphor to her. Paige smiles as she looks at her fellow teammates. She sees the Yangquin glowing as well.

Kira went up to a guy named James. "You have a big shoes to fill being the next blue ranger. I have no doubt that the blue ranger before you will guide you as well". Kira said to James as she hands him the blue morphor. James smiles as he looks at Kira. He sees the lute glowing in a blue color as well.

Kira went towards Kayori as she nods to her. "The last yellow ranger was someone that I mentored as well. It is my pleasure to know that the next yellow ranger is following the same footsteps as your adoptive sister Diana". Kira said to Kayori. Kayori nods as she sees the Kumina Drums glowing in a bright yellow color.

Kira went towards Kali as she hands him the black morphor. "You will be the black ranger in this team Kali. I understand that this is brand new to you just like it was for the last black ranger". Kira said Kali. Kali nods as he looks at her. He sees the African Harp glowing in a bright black color.

Kira went towards the girl in a gold cladded outfit. "Michie, you are the gold ranger on the team. Like Kali, being a ranger is brand new to you". Kira said to the girl name Michie. Michie nods as she looks at Kira. She sees that the Didjeridu is glowing in a bright gold color as well.

Kira went towards Wendell as she hands the silver morphor to him. "You are destined to become the next silver ranger. It is said that gold and silver go hand and hand and they are polar opposites of each other". Kira said to Wendell. Wendell nods as he sees the fiddle glowing in a bright silver color.

Conner looks at Noelle as he has a warm smile on his face. "The last time I learned that a child of mine was a ranger, it was Corey. I did not get to see Kira hand him his mo. Now I actually get to see Kira hand the red morphor to you Noelle. Plus you will be continuing the tradition and family legacy of being a ranger". Conner said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as Kira hands her the red morphor. "Noelle, the color red signifies being the leader of the team. You will lead the team in numerous battles and learn more about yourself". Kira said to Noelle. Noelle nods as she is taking it all in. She notices the acoustic guitar as it is glowing in a bright red color.

As the teens join in becoming the new team, Conner notices the pink morphor and the ukulele still left. "Hey Kira, is there any ideas on who the pink morphor and the ukulele belong to"? Conner asks Kira.

Kira looks at the two items. "No, did you see anyone wearing pink today at school today"? Kira asks Conner.

Conner shakes his head to Kira. "No, if I did I would have told you like I did with the others". Conner said to Kira. Kira nods as she wondering who the pink morphor belongs to.

Meanwhile back on Lady Chaosima's ship, two people are trapped in a cell. "Why did you kill my beloved husband and taken us"? A woman asks Lady Chaosima. She is defending her 16 year old daughter.

Lady Chaosima looks at the woman like she is furious with her. "Why my dear Muse? I want you back and you had gotten married to a mainlander and have a daughter of your own. You should have never left me you insignificant girl". Lady Chaosima said to the woman as she slaps her in the face.

The woman named Muse lands on the ground. The 16 year old girl glares at Lady Chaosima as she is standing up to her. "Leave my mom alone you ugly hag. It is a wonder my mom never talked about you". The 16 year old girl said to Lady Chaosima. The girl stands at 5'5 and has an average skin tone and build to her. Her eyes are a lightish brown almost mistaken for hazel. She has natural pink hair that is thick, and flowly going to her shoulders. She normally wears a dark pink top with red shorts as well as white and pink dress shoes. She has a friendship bracelet around her wrist". The girl said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at the young girl as she glares at her. "You will be punished for getting in my way. In fact, you will obey my every command". Lady Chaosima said to the girl. She uses her dark powers to control her.

As the woman watches her daughter being turned evil, she is shocked and stunned by it. "Scarlet", the woman yells her daughter named Scarlet.

Scarlet drops to the ground as she has a different outfit on. She has a jeweled item on her forehead as it is an upside down treble and bass clef on it. The only thing that drops to the floor is the friendship bracelet.

As Lady Chaosima released the teen, she closes the door on the woman. "Come with me, you shall learn what your mother failed to do, Noisima". Lady Chaosima said to Scarlet as she calls her by a different name.

The woman is distraught as she is crying. As tear hits the bracelet, the friendship bracelet disappears from the ship as it went off to a different location.

End Chapter

Things are getting very interesting. Plus the remaining OCs are chosen. The Music Knight reveal will be at the end of the first arc and it has been chosen already

Blue: James Davenport: SentaSophia

Gold: Michie Crews: SentaSophia

White: Paige Chan: Ms. Starry Oak

Pink: Scarlet Wilson: Decode9

Next Chapter: I in African and Chinese But Not in Teamwork


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: I in African and Chinese But Not in Teamwork

That night at the Zebu residence, Kali is thinking about the events of the very first day of school. The first person that comes into his mind is Noelle. Not only she is in a class that is meant for upper classmen at the school, she is the red ranger and the leader of the team. Plus he is not alone as there are others on the team. He does not know the others very well yet. 'Abu shares the same name as my grand father. I don't know Paige at all. Kayori is a bit flighty and easily distracted. Dakota is an interesting person I guess. James is not exactly the fighter type. Michie is definitely a spitfire kind of person. Wendell is a bit different. Noelle, already I can see her as a rival in the classroom. I can't see her as a leader'. Kali thought to himself. He looks at his morphor as he thinks about his African Harp music zord. 'My grandfather has told me about this instrument now I get to use it'. Kali thought to himself as he gets back to his studies.

At an another house, Paige Chan is in her room as she looks at a group picture. It features Noelle, Scarlet and herself in it as they have very similar friendship bracelets on their wrist. She thinks to the very moment when she got reunited with Noelle at school today.

Flashback

Paige is in her science class as she sighs to herself. She hears a very familiar voice calling her name. "Paige, is that you"? Noelle asks Paige.

Paige turns as she looks at Noelle. It was one of her roommates. "Noelle, yes, I have not seen you in awhile". Paige said to Noelle. The two girls are reunited with each other.

Noelle is stunned as she sees her former roommate. "How did you end up at Reefside and what happened to you anyways? The dorm advisor told Scarlet and me that you were sent out of Walford"? Noelle asks Paige.

Paige looks at Noelle as she has something she couldn't talk about. "My dad got a job here in Reefside, and the other thing is hard to explain. It is something not to be discussed here". Paige said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Paige as this is something that has raised some questions. "What do you mean it's something that could not be discussed here"? Noelle asks Paige.

Paige looks at Noelle as it is very hard to talk about. "It is something that has to be talk about in private and in confidence". Paige said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Paige as she wonders what it could be. "Ok Paige", Noelle said to Paige. She takes her seat next to her.

Paige looks at Noelle as she has a friendly face to talk to. "You know it does feel like old times". Paige said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Paige. "You bet", Noelle said to Paige as the other students arrive to the class.

End Flashback

Paige sighs as she is wondering about her other roommate Scarlet. She and her parents learned about the permanent school closing as they planned to sue over the private school over a different matter. 'I wonder if Scarlet knows about Walford Prep's permanent closing'. Paige thought to herself as she looks at her morphor.

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Noisima is watching the footage from yesterday. Blastron brings a monster to Lady Chaosima. "I have a monster to attack on those humans". Blastron said to Lady Chaosima.

The monster is a mutant speaker as it has a lot of strength. It has a ferocious attitude as it displays its power to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at the monster as she nods to Blastron. "Send it out on those humans and destroy them". Lady Chaosima said to the Speakerton monster.

Speakerton nods as it leaves the ship. "It will be my pleasure". Speakerton said to Lady Chaosima. It even has some of the same foot soldiers now called Noiszoids with Speakerton.

The next day, everyone is talking about the strange attack at their school. Plus they are also talking about the attack in Clover Hill as well. "This is crazy. I mean there were two separate attacks yesterday". One student said to another student.

At lunch, Noelle is sitting with Paige as it is not long that Dakota and the others are sitting with them. "Well we should get to know each other. I mean we are on the same team now". Kayori said to them.

Dakota nods as she looks at Noelle. "Yeah I mean who knew that your parents are mentoring us to become special heroes". Dakota said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she sighs to them. "Yeah my parents told me that the members of the original team will be coming by to DT Wave all this week including my brothers". Noelle said to them.

James looks at them as he is curious about them. "Your brothers were a part of the team as well". James said to Noelle. He is surprised by it as he looks at her.

Noelle nods as she looks at him. "Yeah", Noelle said to James. She does remember him being the classmate of hers in the 3rd grade. She does not know how she will confront him about it.

Kali looks at them as he looks unimpressed by the news. "Well, who ever they were they probably listen to the eldest of the group". Kali said to them.

Abu gives Kali a look as he shakes his head. "No the leader is the one in red. It must have been one of her brothers. Plus it could have been the youngest on the team". Abu said to Kali.

Kali looks at Abu as it is kind of ridiculous to hear that. "The youngest being the leader back then yeah right. That's a joke". Kali said to them.

Noelle frowns as her teammate just insulted her older brother. She gets up and leaves the lunchroom as she is mad. The other teens glare at Kali. "Was that even needed Kali"? Wendell asks Kali.

Kali looks at them like he does not know what he did. "What's her deal anyways? All I am saying that the leader of the team is someone who is the eldest, and there is no way that it could have been the youngest like all of you are". Kali said like he is confident about it.

Michie gives Kali a look as she rolls her eyes. "Well maybe we will find out who the youngest on the team is and then you will be eating your words". Michie said to Kali.

The teens got up as they left Kali behind. Kali rolls his eyes as he does not realize what he did.

After school, Paige is at the park as she is thinking about what happened at lunch. She remembers Noelle telling her and Scarlet about her brothers, Corey and Levi while at Walford. She sighs as she notices the foot soldiers from yesterday and a monster. 'It is those things that attacked the school yesterday, but what in the world is that thing'. Paige thought to herself. She takes off as she spots them scaring the citizens.

As the people are running away from the monster, Paige grabs her morphor. She learns the passcode to morph yesterday from the Kira. "Music Force Next Generation", Paige said out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

Morphing Sequence

Paige is standing in a forest like she is in China. The various Chinese music is playing in the background. She has a white ranger suit with a skirt and leggings. The skirt has musical notes on the bottom of the skirt. She has the symbol of Musicola on her chest. Her helmet is white with the instrument of her music zord as the visor. She has a music saber and a blaster at the waist. "Power of Chinese Music Music Force Next Generation White Ranger", Paige said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Close by, Kali is also close by as he spots Paige in her ranger form. He sees that Paige is by herself as she is putting up a fight. "Looks like I am going to bail out my side kick. Music Force Next Generation", Kail said as he morphs into ranger form.

Morphing Sequence

Kali is standing in a savannah like he is in Africa. The various African music is playing in the background. He has a black ranger suit with pants. The pants has musical on the side of the pants. He has a black helmet with the African Harp as the visor. He has the symbol of Musicola on his chest. He has a music saber and a blaster at the waist. "Power of African Music Music Force Next Generation Black Ranger", Kali said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

As Kali jumped into action, he is already kicking at Noiszoid as he fires the blaster. Paige looks at him as she is stunned by him. "What are you doing? I can handle this myself". Paige said to Kali.

Kali looks at Paige as he kicks at a Noiszoids. "Look you look like you needed to be bailed out like a side kick". Kali said to Paige.

Paige gives Kali a look as she rolls her eyes at him. "I don't need help from an arrogant know it all". Paige said to Kali.

Kali looks at Paige as he rolls his eyes. "I will handle this myself". Kali said to Paige. He charges in at the Speakerton as he has his music saber out.

The monster eyes the black ranger as it fires is loud noise blast at him. Kali gets hit as he is pushed back some. He lands on the ground as he underestimated the monster. The monster also fired its noise blast at Paige as it got her too. She lands close by to Kali. "Now we are in trouble". Kali said to Paige. Paige nods in agreement as she is beginning to realize that this can't be done alone.

Back at the basement of DT Wave, the teens are learning the basics about being a ranger. Plus Bobby and Wally are there as well. Wally frowns as he notice that the black and white ranger is not there. All the sudden, the alarm is going off. "Looks like some things has not changed". Bobby said to them as he looks at the monitors. The teens see that Kali and Paige are fighting the Speakerton.

"We better get to them and fast". Dakota said to them.

Noelle nods as this is their first battle. "Lets move with the Music", Noelle said to them. The teens look at Noelle as they nod to her. As the teens leave their headquarters, Bobby and Wally look at each other. "Noelle reminds me a lot of Corey". Wally said to them. "I have to agree. Has she seen who her biological father is? I mean she only seen her biological mother at that trial years ago". Wally said to Conner and Kira.

Conner shakes his head to Wally. "No I hope she never have to come across him either in his alien form or his human being side". Conner said to them.

At the battle scene, Kali and Paige are in serious trouble. Kali is starting to realize that he should not underestimate a monster. Plus Paige is not doing any better as she is still not asking for help.

Speakerton looks at the two beginning rangers like it is ready to finish them off. "Where are your pathetic fellow rangers? I will tell them that I got to you other so bad that you can't even fight back at all". Speakerton said to them.

Just as the monster walk towards them, it gets hit by blasters. Kali and Paige sees the monster taking a few steps back as it gets hit. They turn as they see the others with their blasters in their hands. "Guys", Kali said to them. "They are together". Paige said to Kali.

Noelle looks at them as they grab their morphors out like they are ready to morph for the first time. "Let's do this right". Noelle said to them.

"Music Force Next Generation", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Noelle is standing in a major city like she is in the USA. The various American music is playing in the background. She has a red ranger suit with a skirt and leggings. The skirt has musical notes on the bottom of the skirt. She has the symbol of Musicola on her chest. Her helmet is red with the instrument of her music zord as the visor. She has a music saber and a blaster at the waist. "Power of America Music Music Force Next Generation Red Ranger", Noelle said as she is in her pose.

Dakota is standing in a forest like she is in the reservation of the Native American . The various Native American music is playing in the background. She has a green ranger suit with a skirt and leggings. The skirt has musical notes on the bottom of the skirt. She has the symbol of Musicola on her chest. Her helmet is green with the instrument of her music zord as the visor. She has a music saber and a blaster at the waist. "Power of Native Music Music Force Next Generation White Ranger", Dakota said as she is in her pose.

James is standing in the country side like he is in the United Kingdom. The various European music is playing in the background. He has a blue ranger suit with pants. The pants has musical on the side of the pants. He has a black helmet with the Lute as the visor. He has the symbol of Musicola on her chest. He has a music saber and a blaster at the waist. "Power of European Music Music Force Next Generation Blue Ranger", James said as he is in his pose.

Kayori is standing on the beach like she is in Jamaica The various Jamaican music is playing in the background. She has a yellow ranger suit with a skirt and leggings. The skirt has musical notes on the bottom of the skirt. She has the symbol of Musicola on her chest. Her helmet is yellow with the instrument of her music zord as the visor. She has a music saber and a blaster at the waist. "Power of Jamaican Music Music Force Next Generation Yellow Ranger", Kayori said as she is in her pose.

Abu is standing in a desert like landscape like he is in the Middle East. The various Middle Eastern music is playing in the background. He has a purple ranger suit with pants. The pants has musical on the side of the pants. He has a black helmet with the Rebab as the visor. He has the symbol of Musicola on his chest. He has a music saber and a blaster at the waist. "Power of Middle Eastern Music Force Next Generation Purple Ranger", Abu said as he is in his pose.

Michie is standing in the outback like she is in Australia . The various Australian music is playing in the background. She has a gold ranger suit with a skirt and leggings. The skirt has musical notes on the bottom of the skirt. She has the symbol of Musicola on her chest. Her helmet is gold with the Didjeridu as the visor. She has a music saber and a blaster at the waist. "Power of Australian Music Music Force Next Generation Gold Ranger", Michie said as she is in her pose.

Wendell is standing in the country side like he is in Ireland. The various Celtic music is playing in the background. He has a silver ranger suit with pants. The pants has musical on the side of the pants. He has a black helmet with the fiddle as the visor. He has the symbol of Musicola on his chest. He has a music saber and a blaster at the waist. "Power of Celtic Music Music Force Next Generation Silver Ranger", Wendell said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Kali and Paige look at them as they morphed in unison. "Boy I am glad to see you guys". Kali said to them. "Yeah I hate to admit it, we do need help". Paige said to them.

Speakerton monster spots the other rangers as they are helping Kali and Paige up. "What, I thought there are only two rangers". Speakerton said to them.

Noelle glares at Speakerton as she is holding her head high. "No way, there are a lot more than two in this team. There is all of us on this team that works together and asking for help when we it the most".

Noelle said to the monster.

As the others are going in to fight Speakerton, Kali sees how the others are working together. Plus Paige sees how they are helping each other out. "Maybe there is something to this teamwork thing after all". Kali said to Paige.

Paige nods as she looks at Kali. "Yeah plus the others are helping each other like good teammates do". Paige said to Kali.

Kali notices that the Speakerton monster is about to fire its noise blast straight at Noelle. Paige and Kali work together as they defend Noelle as they deflected it.

"Nice of you to have my back". Noelle said to Kali. "Plus you really helped us". Noelle said to Paige.

Kali sighs as he looks at Noelle. "I do have a lot to learn about teamwork, and I also realize that you are the leader. You lead them to morph and fight. It is not about me and the sidekicks. It is about our team". Kali said to Noelle.

Paige nods as she looks at Noelle. "I do have a lot to learn as well. I am going to ask for help when I need it most. Seeing the others helping each other out, it shows that I need to learn more about teamwork as well". Paige said to Noelle.

As Noelle nods to Paige and Kali, their music sabers are glowing like their music zord is playing in giving them some power. The Speakerton monster looks at them as it is hopping mad. "You Rangers makes me super mad". Speakerton monster said to them as it sends a powerful noise blast at them.

The Rangers manages to dodge it as Kali and Paige nods to each other. "I think it is time to get a taste of your own medicine". Kali said to the monster. "That's right, they helped us out and now we will help them". Paige said to the monster.

"Savannah Symphony", Kali said to Speakerton as he fires from his music saber. Black musical notes are released like it is music of the African Savannah.

"Chinese Music Blast", Paige said to Speakerton as she fires from her music saber. White musical notes are released like it is Chinese music of the Warriors.

Speakerton monster frowns as it gets hit directly. As it is destroyed, the rangers are happy that they won their first battle together. They teleport back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Kali and Paige are surprised to see two additional people in their headquarters. "So you two must be the newest black and white rangers. My name is Bobby Johnston". Bobby said to them.

The other guy looks at Kali like he is not happy with him. "My name is Wally Johnston. By the way, I was the oldest on the first Music Force team, and I listened to my team leader. He was a freshman in high school. Sometimes you do got to take orders from others who are a bit younger than you, got it". Wally said to Kali.

Kali looks at Wally as he nods to him. "I get it now". Kali said to Wally. He realizes that Wally is not the kind of guy that you would want to piss off. The teens grin to them as they look at them.

Kira looks at them as she sighs to them. "All of you should head home. I don't want your parents to get worried". Kira said to them.

As the teens left, Bobby looks at Kira as he is holding a paper out from Clover Hill. "It seems that there is a new group of rangers in Clover Hill as well". Bobby said to Kira.

Kira looks at the paper as Conner realizes that things could come up that will require a team up. "If anything happens, we will have to tell them about the first Jurassic Squad team. Plus if their mentors know about our team, it is only a matter of time when they tell them about the first Music Force team". Conner said to them. Bobby and Wally nods as it could happen.

As the teens are leaving DT Wave, Noisima looks at Kayori and James at the most. 'Are they the two that I have to target the most'? Noisima thought to herself as she takes off.

End Chapter

Yeah Kali and Paige mets Bobby and Wally. Why is Noisima targeting James and Kayori? Plus what other things will happen in this arc of the story?

Next Chapter: The Arrival of Evil in Pink Targeting British and Jamaican


	6. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: The Arrival of Evil in Pink Targeting British and Jamaican

Dream Sequence

A young 16 year old teenage guy is walking around in a deep dark space. He seems to be alone as he has red hair and blue eyes and wearing a red cladded outfit. "Ok I can barely lead a team and now this". The guy said to himself.

"Free Me", an unknown voice said to the young man.

The teenage guy is caught very off guard by the voice calling out to him. "Who is there". The guy said to who ever is out there.

"Free Me, Free Me, Free Me", the voice said to the guy again and again.

The guy is confused by this as the scene changes again. "What in the world is going on". The guy said to himself.

The guy finds himself in a classroom at elementary school. It looks like a 3rd grade classroom. The guy does not recognize any of the students or the teacher. His face has a monster mask over his head, and he is tied with as he is in front of the class. "Now class what do you say to people who are not normal or abnormally strange. The your classmates true biological parents are the psycho monsters. As such, you must know anyone who is not normal is below you in the social standing and will be ruined for a life time. A young woman said to the entire class like she is leading the class. It is like she was once a part of a very mean clique back in high school.

The students in the class looks at the guy like they have spitballs ready and other things to throw at him. "We call them Psycho Monster Child, right Mrs. Willis". A girl said to the teacher named Mrs. Willis.

The teacher known as Mrs. Willis looks at the girl like she just betrayed the guy. "Yes you may have the first throw.". The teacher said to the female 3rd grader.

The guy looks at the class as he is shocked that a teacher is letting a student to do this. As the girl throws the spit ball at the guy, it is not long that the rest of the class follows suit. Plus the entire class is saying psycho monster child at the guy as they throw paper balls and spit balls at him.

The guy is being cruelly picked on. "Stop it please", the guy said as he is crying in front of them.

As the noise from the classroom is heard from another class. Another teacher walks in and sees the disturbing scene. "Ms. Heather Willis what's going on"? A teacher asks the teacher named Heather as the guy looks at the kind hearted teacher.

As a black hole from the floor is made, the guy falls in the hole as he screams. He hears the same unknown voice from before. "Free Me", the unknown voice said the guy as the dream ends.

End Dream Sequence

The guy wakes up as cold sweat is dripping down his forehead. He has no idea why he had the dream. At the same time, it is like out from someone else's memories like it happened to them. On the other hand, the free me from the mysteriously unknown is completely different from it. "What in the world is that about"? The guy said to himself as it is very unusual for him as he gets some water and went back to sleep.

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Blastron is getting an ear full from Lady Chaosima. "That monster was a complete failure Blastron. Not only that, there is a new group of rangers to worry about. Plus according to this map, there are two other ranger teams out there as well. Plus one of those of those teams are in the same town is where I found Muse and my granddaughter that she was raising with that mainlander that she called a husband. Things just has to get more complicated than it should be". Lady Chaosima said to Blastron.

Blastron nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "Should we send a tougher monster to deal with the Rangers"? Blastron asks Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Blastron as she has a better idea. "We should send out something that neither team has right now. That is an evil ranger". Lady Chaosima said to Blastron.

"Noisima, I summon you my darling granddaughter". Lady Chaosima said to Noisima.

Noisima walks in the room as she looks at Lady Chaosima and Blastron. "I am hear my mistress". Noisima said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Noisima as she has an evil grin on her face. "I want you to make your presence to the Rangers and destroy them". Lady Chaosima said to Noisima.

Noisima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "It will be my pleasure". Noisima said to Lady Chaosima as she leaves the ship.

The next day at school, James is walking towards his locker. He has a lot on his mind as he spots Noelle at her locker as he makes his way to her. "Hey Noelle, can we talk"? James asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at James as she shrugs to him. "Sure", Noelle said to him as she does not know what the subject is it going to be on.

James looks at Noelle as he takes the bullet on it. "It is about that prank eight years ago". James said to Noelle.

Noelle instantly frowns as it is the subject that she does not want to talk about especially with him or any other classmates who were in the same class with her. "I rather now talk about especially that you did not do a thing to stop it. All you did was sit there and watched it all. I know we are both teammates to save the world, but that is what we are at the moment". Noelle said to James as she leaves to go to class.

James looks at Noelle as he sighs to himself. He turns to his locker as Wendell comes up to him. "Hey why did Noelle walked away from you"? Wendell asks James.

James looks at Wendell as he sighs to him. "I wanted to talk to her about the prank that got pulled on her years ago. I am hoping that we could put that past behind us and work towards being friends. I guess after all this time she is still mad at me". James said to Wendell.

Wendell looks at James like he needs more information. "Where you and Noelle friends back then? Plus what did you do exactly back then"? Wendell asks James.

James nods to Wendell as he looks at him. "Yeah we were friends. We hanged out together along with Kayori. Noelle and I were in the same class. However our teacher that we had, she was not very nice especially towards Noelle and me. It is like from day 1 of that year that teacher had it out for us. That spring, our teacher pranked Noelle, she told me if I didn't take part of the prank, she said that I would be next and being held back for two years regardless of my grades. I just sat there watching Noelle getting hit with spit balls and paper balls. At the same time, I threw the paper balls I made to the floor. When the other teacher came in, she was beyond angry that not only our class was being so disruptive. It was a huge shock that our teacher was leading the prank". James said to Wendell.

Wendell winces as he looks at James. "Man that must be insane for a teacher to lead a class wide prank on a classmate like that. What do you remember"? Wendell asks James.

James looks at Wendell as he sighs to him. "We were heading back from art class. When we returned, Noelle was in front of the class. She was tied up and had this mask on her face. As some of us tried to free her, the teacher told us to take our seats. She told us to call her psycho monster child because she is the biological child of two people who committed heinous crimes. She said that children from abnormal families are below us and as such they should be picked on until they move away. About for 30 minutes, we were all picking at her and throwing paper balls and spit balls. I heard Noelle crying for it to stop. That is when the other teacher came in and saw it. She was the one that stopped it. Noelle was taken to the nurses office. Our teacher gotten fired as a result of it. I tried to apologize to Noelle about it, but she would not talk to me. After that, she went to Walford". James said to Wendell.

Wendell looks at James as he sees that he does feel guilty about the prank. "Man Noelle must have been through a lot. You should at least try to make it work". Wendell said to James.

James nod as he looks at Wendell. "Yeah but being on the same ranger team, it will be a challenge". James said to Wendell as they head off to class.

In study hall, Kayori notices Noelle sitting there as she is reading. "Hey Noelle", Kayori said to Noelle. She sits with her.

Noelle looks at her old friend as she nods to her. "Hey Kayori", Noelle said to Kayori as she has a solemn expression on her face.

Kayori looks at Noelle as she sees it. "You must have a lot on your mind, and if I have to guess it is about that prank from elementary school". Kayori said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Kayori as she nods to her. "Yeah I mean your teacher was the one that came into the classroom and stopped it. That mask gave me nightmares for three months". Noelle said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at Noelle as she remembers that mask. "Yeah that mask was creepy as well". Kayori said to Noelle.

Flashback

After school, Kayori is at Noelle's house as she is at laying on the couch crying. Conner and Kira are talking about taking legal action against her third grade teacher. She looks at the mask that was on Noelle's head and face. It is vomit green and dark purple mask with three gold horns. It got cut off from Noelle as the mask is made of papier-mâché. 'I just don't know what to say to her'. Kayori thought to herself as is trying to be supportive of Noelle.

End Flashback

Noelle nods as she looks at Kayori. "Yeah last I heard about that teacher is that she is on parole for her actions. I mean I remember James not doing a thing on that day though. I just don't know how he will be on the team". Noelle said to Kayori.

Kayori nods as she looks at Noelle. "You know it has been 8 years since the prank. He might have changed since then". Kayori said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Kayori. Just as she is about to tell her that, Kayori gets distracted by something else. "Perhaps", Noelle said to herself as she gets her books.

After school, the teens are at DT Wave as they are training. James is sparring against Kali. Kayori is sparring against Michie. Noelle is sparring Paige. Finally Dakota is sparring Abu. The training is being watched closely by Kira.

"Wow, Wally told me about the new team, but I never realized that one of them is my little sister". Diana said to them.

"Yeah although I get to meet the guy wearing blue though". Julianne said to them.

The teens are surprised to see the two female adults coming into the basement. "Who is that"? James asks them.

The women looks at them as they nod to them. "My name is Julianne Wro, Music Force Blue Ranger". Julianne said to them.

"My name is Diana Rhodes McKnight, Music Force Yellow Ranger". Diana said to them.

The teens look at the veterans as they are meeting them for the first time. "Wow, my predecessor is your step sister". James said to Noelle.

Kayori looks at James as she turns to Diana. "Yeah plus I am following my sister's footsteps". Kayori said to them.

Wendell looks at them as he truly thinks about it. "Are you and Noelle sisters in law or something"? Wendell asks Kayori. He is putting two and two together.

Just as the answer is spoken, the alarm is going off as they are alerted to a battle. "Somethings never change", Diana said to them.

Julianne nods as she frowns for a very good reason. She notices that the enemy is wearing a pink suit. "Umm Diana, we never faced an evil ranger before". Julianne said to Diana.

Diana is stunned as this is unexpected. She notices the pink music charm and the ukulele are flashing. She looks at Julianne. "Julianne, the pink music zord and Music charm are flashing. This can only mean one thing". Diana said to Julianne.

Julianne looks at Diana as she sees it as well. "The pink ranger is in trouble". Julianne said to Diana as they tells Kira and Conner this.

At the battle, the teens are face to face with an evil young teenager as she has Noistrons with her. "You must be those pathetic rangers. I shall be your doom. I am Noisima". Noisima said as she transform into her evil ranger form. She has a dark pink ranger suit with a skirt and legging. She has a dark pink helmet with upside down music notes. She glares at Kayori and James the most.

The teens frown as they are fighting an evil ranger this early in the saving the world. "Music Force Next Generation", The teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Noisima looks at them as she is holding her sword. "Noistrons get them". Noisima said to them. She has her eyes set on the blue and yellow Rangers.

As the fight gets started, Dakota notices that the evil pink ranger is going all over James and Kayori first. "Guys, James and Kayori needs back up now". Dakota said to them.

Abu and Paige nods as they went over to help them. Noisima frowns as she sees that the blue and yellow Rangers are getting defended from her. She is getting very angry as she kicks at them. "They stay away from the ones that did not get punished". Noisima said to them. She kicks at Abu and Paige.

Abu and Paige land on the ground. Kali and Wendell helps them up. The rangers are a bit confused by it. "Punished for what"? Kali asks them. "No clue man", Wendell said to him.

Michie glares at Noisima as she is going on James and Kayori. "How about you leaving them alone". Michie said to Noisima as she has her music saber in her hands. She charges in at Noisima to fight her.

Noelle looks at Michie as she realizes that the evil ranger is targeting James and Kayori more than the others. "I will help Michie distract Noisima. Make sure that James and Kayori are protected". Noelle said to the others.

Dakota nods to Noelle as she gets the orders. "Right", Dakota said to Noelle as the others are protecting James and Kayori while they are fighting the Noistrons.

Noisima looks at the red and gold rangers as they coming at her. "Stay out of my way, I will destroy the ones that did not get punished". Noisima said to them.

Noelle frowns as she blocks Noisima's way. "You won't get to them while we are around". Noelle said to Noisima.

"That's right", Michie said to Noisima. She comes in with a double kick.

Noisima glares at them especially at Noelle. "How can you stand having those that didn't get punished on the team red ranger. They are the ones that hurt you the most". Noisima said to Noelle as she hives a hard blow to her.

Noelle gets hit by the blow hard as she lands on the ground as she demorphs. Michie glares at Noisima. "You will regret that". Michie said to Noisima. She tries to get to her as well, but Noisima over powers her as she kicks at her.

The Rangers frown as Noelle has demorphed as it is strange. Kayori and James frown they are the true targets of Noisima.

"Leave our friend and leader alone", James and Kayori said to Noisima. They are coming forward together

Noisima looks at them as she has an evil smirk on her face. "So the ones that never gotten punished finally came out to me. Someone made a mistake on choosing you two unpunished fiends to become rangers". Noisima said to James and Kayori.

James glares at Noisima as he sees that Noelle is possibly hurt. Kayori is just as mad as well. "There is no mistake in choosing us to become rangers, Noisima. You have harmed the red ranger and our friend. I will not allow you to continue to harm her". James said to Noisima. "That goes the same for me and stay away from my family". Kayori said to Noisima.

Noelle looks at them as she is being hold up by Dakota and Abu. She is stunned by what James just said to Noisima. 'Has he truly changed'? Noelle asks herself. The others see James's and Kayori's Music sabers glowing.

"Jamaican Jam Wave", Kayori said out loud. Yellow musical notes are released like it is drums at a party in Jamaica.

"European Sound Wave", James said out loud. Blue musical notes are released like it music from by players in the Renaissance era in Europe.

James and Kayori fire their music sabers at Noisima. Noisima frowns as the attacks are coming at her. As it makes a direct hit, she is takes a huge hit. Plus it effects the strange item on her head. She looks at Noelle and Paige as she taken back by them. "I never realized that you are back in your hometown, and you have joined in here as well". Noisima said to Noelle and Paige. She teleports away from the battle scene.

The teens are stunned and confused by it. "Umm, what in the world was that about"? Wendell asks Noelle and Paige. Dakota nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it looks like Noisima knows you two". Dakota said to them.

Noelle looks at them as she has a suspicion about her. "Her voice is very familiar. I have to confirm it". Noelle said to them. Paige nods as she looks at them. The rangers teleport back to the DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Diana and Julianne notices that the pink Music charm and the ukulele stopped flashing. They see the teens returning as Conner and Kira sees them. "What's the story with that evil ranger"? Kira asks them.

Noelle looks at her parents as she explains it to them. "It seems that Noisima sees James and Kayori are the ones who did not get punished for something and them being a ranger is a mistake. Not only that, Paige and I recognize her voice as well. After the battle, Noisima was taken back by Paige and me. She said, "I never realized that you are back in your hometown". She took off after that". Noelle said to Conner and Kira.

Conner and Kira look at each other as this is puzzling. "Did you tell anyone at Walford about the prank"? Conner asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at Conner as it suddenly hits her. "The only two people I told about it was Paige and Scarlet. Paige and Scarlet were my roommates at Walford". Noelle said to them.

Paige looks at Noelle as she knows her as well. "Scarlet Wilson, I know her as well. She saw the worst in people. I remember when Noelle talked about it with us. She was furious that none of Noelle's former classmates did a thing to say no to the teacher, and plus she blamed those who was not there for her". Paige said to them.

Dakota nods as she thinks about it. "It makes sense on why Noisima sees James and Kayori are the ones that didn't get punished". Dakota said to them.

Conner sighs as Corey's team was spared not having an evil ranger, but this is different. "You all should head home and rest rangers". Conner said to them.

The teens nod as they leave the basement. Kira went to the computer to type in the name Scarlet Wilson. Diana looks at the Music Charm and Ukulele as they are glowing very faintly. "Conner, when the teens mentioned Scarlet's name, the pink Music Charm and the ukulele glowed. It is very faint thought". Diana said to her father in law.

Conner sighs as he looks at Diana. "If Scarlet is meant to become the pink ranger, she has to fight against the evil that is controlling her". Conner said to them.

Kira frowns as she notices something. "Conner, it seems that Scarlet Wilson and her mother is missing from Legacy Hills. Plus her father was murdered not too long ago". Kira said to Conner as she shows him the missing persons report.

Conner frowns as something is more than it seems to be. "Things just got more complicated. Plus I will contact Robin to see if there is a way to get through to her". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at the ukulele and the Music Charm. "Right plus I need to make another call as well". Kira said to Conner. As the mentors makes the calls, they are finding a way to reverse the effects of the evil control from Scarlet.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the first appearance of the Evil pink ranger. It is different for me to an evil ranger right away in the first arc. Will the rangers find a way to free Scarlet from the evil control? Plus will James find a way to prove to Noelle that he has changed since 3rd grade?

Next Chapter: Decide to be Social Middle Eastern and Native American


	7. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: Decide to be Social Middle Eastern and Native American

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Noisima looks like she almost gotten her butt kicked by the rangers. She is facing the music of Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima glares at Noisima as she went up to her. "You have failed to destroy the rangers, Noisima. I don't tolerate failure from anyone on my ship and includes you". Lady Chaosima said to Noisima as she is not happy at her.

Noisima looks at Lady Chaosima as she nods to her. "I will not fail you again my mistress". Noisima said to Lady Chaosima. She is bowing to her with her loyalty to her.

Lady Chaosima looks at Noisima as she is not buying it. "You shall be punished for your failure, Noisima". Lady Chaosima said to Noisima. She snaps her figures to bring in someone. Muse is brought in by Noistrons as she sees her daughter.

Muse looks at her daughter as she is confused by what's going on. "What's going on mother"? Muse asks Lady Chaosima. She has a bad feeling on what it is.

Lady Chaosima looks at Muse. "You are going to see why I don't tolerate failure especially from your daughter". Lady Chaosima said to Muse. She fires her powers on Noisima.

Noisima gets hit by the power. She screams as she is trying to struggle. She is in a lot of pain as her eyes are closed. Muse is stunned by this as she is in the grip of Noistrons. "Stop it now mother". Muse said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Muse as she decreases the power on Noisima. She drops her to the floor. "You should have never left me Muse. Noistrons take them back to their cells". Lady Chaosima said to the foot soldiers. The foot soldiers nod to Lady Chaosima as they take Muse and Noisima back to their cells. As they get locked up, Muse went towards her daughter as she hates seeing her in pain. "Oh Scarlet, you turned evil to protect me. I should have been the one to be turned evil not you. I tried so hard to protect you from my past and my evil family. I want you to fight it for me and reach out to those can help you to be free". Muse said to Scarlet as she is crying. As a tear is falling from her eyes, it hits the jewel pendant on Scarlett's forehead. The jewel is twitching like it is taking an effect on Scarlet.

The next day, Dakota is heading to town as she is riding the bus. As it is making a stop just three blocks from the school, Dakota gets off the bus as she makes her walk to school.

It is not long that Abu spots Dakota as he pulls over. "Hey Dakota, can I give you lift to the school"? Abu asks Dakota.

Dakota looks at Abu as she shakes her head. "No thanks, I am used to the walk". Dakota said to Abu. She continues to walk towards the school.

Abu sighs as he looks at her. "Are you sure Dakota? I do want you to get to school safely". Abu said to Dakota.

Dakota looks at Abu as she shakes her head. "I am sure Abu. I am used to the walk". Dakota said to Abu. Abu sighs as he drives towards the school.

At the school, Abu does see Dakota arriving in time before the tardy bell. As he is being greeted by the other students and teammates, Dakota goes off to class as she did not notice him. 'I wonder how I can get her to laugh'. Abu thought to himself as he goes to class.

As the day goes by, Dakota is at her locker as she is getting her books for class. "Hey you, yeah you", a girl said to Dakota. She is one of those groupie fan girls who throw themselves at guys.

Dakota looks at the girl as she frowns at her. "Can I help you with something"? Dakota asks the girl.

The girl glares at Dakota as it seems she does not know what's going on. "You have been hanging out with my Abu too much lately. I mean he pulled over and asked if he could give you a lift to school, and you flatly turned him down. What kind of girl turns down something from him. Plus I am hear to tell you to stay away from my Abu.I mean he is a social guy. You are just a closed off loser". The girl said to Dakota.

Dakota rolls her eyes at the girl. "So what I am hanging out with Abu lately. I am not the only one though and no I will not tell you who they are". Dakota said to the girl.

The girl glares at Dakota as she is furious with her. "Like I said, Abu is going to be my boyfriend. He does not want a girl like you". The girl said to Dakota as she pushed her down and walks away.

It is not long that Noelle spots Dakota. "Hey are alright"? Noelle asks Dakota. She is wondering what that is about.

Dakota got up on her own as she looks at Noelle. "I am fine Noelle. I will talk to you later". Dakota said to Noelle. She leaves as she heads on.

"What in the world was that about"? Wendell asks Noelle as he comes up to her.

Noelle looks at them as she shrugs to him. "I don't know Wendell. Something did happen just before I walked to her. She didn't say what it is". Noelle said to them. The teens look at each other as it is a bit odd.

Paige looks at Noelle as she shakes her head. "Do you think that a bully gotten to her"? Paige asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at Paige as she nods to her. "It is a possibility, but the question remain is who". Noelle said to Paige.

Later on at lunch, Dakota is sitting by herself. She sighs as most of the others must have a different lunch.

It is not long that Abu sits down and joins here. "Hey Dakota, orange you glad I joined you for lunch". Abu said to Dakota.

Dakota looks at Abu as she grins to him. "It is a bit corny but yeah. I take it you have the third lunch". Dakota said to Abu.

Abu nods as he looks at Dakota. "Yeah listen I hope I didn't do anything to get you upset or mad at me this morning. I just wanted to make sure you got to school ok". Abu said to Dakota.

Dakota looks at Abu as she shakes her head to him. "No you didn't do anything, Abu". Dakota said to Abu.

Abu nods as he looks at Dakota. "I just want to make sure. Plus I want to invite you to my stand up comedy event this Friday night at DT Wave. I have told the others about it". Abu said to Dakota.

Dakota looks at Abu as she shakes her head. "I can't Abu. I am sorry". Dakota said to Abu. She leaves the lunchroom. Abu is confused by her as he continues to eat lunch.

After school, the teens are in the basement of DT Wave as they are sparring. Kira and Conner are watching them closely. "Wow some things has not changed at all". A man in green said to them. "I have to agree". A woman in purple said to them.

Kira looks at the two entering the headquarters. The teens are surprised to see two more veterans coming in the headquarters. "Matt, Laura, it is good to see you too". Kira said to the man and woman named Matt and Laura.

The teens look at them as they glance at Abu and Dakota. "Talk about sharing the same color but the opposite gender". Michie said to them.

Matt looks at the teens as he looks at the new green ranger. "My name is Matt Harper Music Force Green Ranger". Matt said to Dakota.

Laura looks at Abu as she nods to him. "My name is Dr. Laura Brewer Harper, and I was the Purple Music Force Ranger". Laura said to them.

Abu looks at them as he is curious about Laura. Plus Dakota feels the same way about Matt. "What were you guys like when you were rangers"? Abu asks them.

Laura looks at them as she has a sheepish look on her face. "At first, I was closed off from the others. I soon realized that I have to open up and being more sociable around them. Being around others showed me that I can come to them about anything, and it helped with my true role on the team". Laura said to them.

This is residing in Dakota well as she looks at Laura. "Your true role on the team, what do you mean"? Dakota asks Laura.

Laura looks at Dakota as she is more reminded of herself when she was a ranger. "Well back then, Julianne was the second in command like you are now. For me, I was the momma bear on the team because I was the oldest female on the team". Laura said to them.

Matt nods as he looks at Abu. "When I was a ranger, I did not have a lot of trust in others. I was mostly a loner as well. I did not make good decisions in my past that lead me to the Foster Farm. When I told the others about my past and being abused by my moms, the others are very supportive of me. They came through for me when it mattered most. Even after my darkest hours, I slowly became more sociable person. Becoming a sociable person takes time, some of us has it right away like you, Abu". Matt said to Abu.

Abu nods as he looks at Matt. "Wow, I had no idea what you must have been through to become the person that you today. I always have a positive attitude and energy around others especially in my stand up comedy". Abu said to Matt.

Matt nods as he looks at Abu as he smiles to him. "I wish I could have been around you when I was a ranger. I can see that your smile is infectious". Matt said to Abu.

Noelle looks at Abu and Dakota as they are learning something from Matt and Laura. 'James met my sister Julianne. Kali and Paige met Wally and Bobby. Kayori met up with her sister Diana. I am looking forward for Michie and Wendell to meet Iris and Robin. I think Wendell will be surprised by Robin's mellow demeanor. I am used to his mannerisms since I have been around them most of my life. I am not sure about meeting up with Corey about being the leader of the team. I mean he was the one that has been through so much like Uncle Tommy'. Noelle though to herself as she notices the others talking to Matt and Laura.

As Kira notices that there is not much action going on today, she looks at them. "Looks like they are not going to attack Reefside today. There is no sign of her forces or Noisima anywhere on the map". Kira said to them.

The teens look at each other. "We still have her to deal with though". James said to them. The others nod as look at James.

Kayori looks at them as she notices the pink Music Charm and the ukulele. "There is no way that the evil ranger could become the pink ranger. My bet is on a new girl that will move to Reefside from Hawaii". Kayori said to them as she has a bitter attitude about it.

Kali looks at Kayori as he shrugs in agreement. "Maybe it is a girl at school that does not know that she has Hawaiian ancestry". Kali said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have mixed feelings about it. "It is a possibility you guys". Paige said to them.

As the teens leave DT Wave for the evening, Matt and Laura look at Kira and Conner. "It is very unusual for an evil ranger to come out this early". Laura said to Kira. "Yeah plus I am curious how this person could have been turned evil. There are a lot of circumstances that surrounds a person to become evil". Matt said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at Matt. "From what it has been put together from other veteran rangers and mentors, it has various factors. Once this evil ranger has been defeated and saved, we will find out how she gotten turned evil". Kira said to them.

That night, Noelle is tossing in turning in her sleep. It is like she is in a nightmare. She is wincing as she has no idea why she is having the dream.

Dream Sequence

Noelle is in a dark black space. She is wondering where she is and why she is brought here. "Hello, is anyone out there"? Noelle asks out there.

"Free me", a mysterious male voice said out loud.

Noelle is taken back by the mysterious male voice. "Ok that is not the mysterious voice from before". Noelle said to herself as she is wondering whose voice she is hearing.

"Free me", the male mysterious male voice said out loud.

Noelle frowns as she does not see who is calling out to her. "Ok it would be great to come out so I can see your face". Noelle said out there as she is trying to keep her guard up.

"Free me, Free me, Free me", the mysterious male voice said out loud.

All the sudden, the scenery has changed like it is in a neighborhood in a different town entirely. Noelle looks around as she is wondering is going on.

Noelle notices a teenage girl in a blue cladded outfit. As she is coming towards her, the teenage girl is being laughed at right in front of her. "Why you didn't defend me"? The girl asks Noelle.

Noelle is confused as she finds herself laughing with the other teens. She frowns as she does not know what she did exactly. "Why you didn't defend me"? The girl said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she looks at the girl. All she can do is laugh with the other teens. The girl glares at Noelle. "You are a coward to defend me". The girl said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she does not know what is going on. As she falls into a black hole, she hears the same mysterious male voice. "Free me", the mysterious male voice said to Noelle. Noelle screams as she is falling in the hole as the dream ends.

End Dream Sequence

Noelle wakes up as she has a cold sweat dripping from her forehead. "Ok what in the world is that dream about"? Noelle asks herself. She went to the bathroom as she washes her face. She went back to her room as she went back to bed. 'Who was that girl that said I am a coward for not defending her'? Noelle thought to herself as she closes her eyes once again.

End Chapter

I decided to make this chapter a filler chapter. Plus Matt and Laura makes an appearance as well. It is kind of ironic that the veteran Rangers has something in common with Abu and Dakota. What is the dream that Noelle is telling her? Plus what kind of factor will Kira find out about the evil pink ranger that got turned her evil?

Next Chapter: A Power Ranger Wacky Wednesday


	8. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 6: A Power Ranger Wacky Wednesday

It is almost getting late at night as the people of Reefside are about to fall asleep for the night. However something is sneaking around Reefside as it is looking around with its special eyes. As it eyes two people in particular, it is getting very perky and excited like it has spotted its targets. "Switchery Dee, Switchery Doo, it is time for my switchery doo. May my targets switch places by my evil powers. It Switchery Time", the monster said outloud. The monster sends a strange wave in the entire town of Reefside. Two people gets hit by it as their spirits got switched into a different body. As the spirits made it to the switched bodies, the monster is happy like it has done it. "Lets see if those rangers can handle me when their leader is not acting like her normal self". The monster said to herself as she took off what she did not realize that the other body that got switched is a fellow ranger on a different team.

In Clover Hill, the Walker family just got back from a banquet in Reefside. Their son is sleeping like he got knocked out cold. "He must have been wiped from today". The wife said to her husband.

The husband nods to his wife as he looks at her. "I will get him to his room and put him to bed". The husband said to his wife. As he got the son to his room and changed out from his clothes, the husband tucks his son in for bed and leaves the room.

The next morning, the alarm is going off as it is waking him up. 'Geez who is the idiot that set the alarm for this hour'? The guy now named RJ thought to himself. As he is looking around the room, he feels a bit strange and confused. 'Since when this is my room'? RJ thought to himself as he got out of bed. He went to mirror as his feelings are getting confirmed. 'Ok this is not my body. My hair is not mine and neither are the parts of the male anatomy. I am in a guy's body. This is not normal. If I am in this body, who is in my body'. RJ thought to himself as he is thinking about his options for today.

Back in Reefside, Noelle is waking up for the day as she hears her younger siblings arguing. 'Since when I hear younger kids in the house'? Noelle thought to herself. As she is going to the mirror, Noelle is feeling a bit strange as she looks at herself in the mirror. 'Wait since I have long light brown hair, plus why I am I in a girl's body. I am a guy in a girl's body'. Noelle thought to herself like it is the most unusual and very unexpected thing to happen.

"Noelle, breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes". Kira said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at her options as she looks at her closet of clothes. 'Well, it looks like I am going to have to deal with this until I learn what in the world caused this'. Noelle said to herself. She puts on a wild pair of blue jeans with a red crop top with a jacket and black knee length boots. She gives her hair a wild style as they are in high double pony tails. It is sticking out as she sprayed hair spray into her hair. She then puts some make up on as it is just as wild like the outfit.

Noelle walks downstairs to the living room. Conner looks at Noelle as he is stunned by her outfit choice. "Um Noelle, what did you do"? Conner asks Noelle like he is going to freak out very heavy.

Noelle looks at them as she shrugs to them. "I decided to change things up and make it more lively". Noelle said to Conner.

Conner looks at Noelle like his eyes are widen like his over protective father is coming out. "More lively, the correct term is outrageous". Conner said to Noelle.

Kira looks at Noelle as she is shocked by it as she looks at the makeup. "Umm Conner, let me fix her make up". Kira said to Conner. She eases him to relax some. Conner nods as he goes to the kitchen.

In the bathroom, Kira looks at Noelle as she is wiping the makeup off her Noelle's face. "I never thought I would be teaching you the correct way to put on make up now. I should have done it three years ago before you went back to Walford". Kira said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Kira as the make up is being removed. "Why didn't you though"? Noelle asks Kira. She wants to know as she looks at her.

Kira looks at Noelle as she nods to her. "Your dad is trying to see that you are becoming a young woman. All he still sees you as his little girl. Plus he is getting his over protective fatherly ways from Ethan and both of your godfathers Jason and Dr. Oliver". Kira said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Kira as her face is a blank again. 'Jason does she mean my nephew Jason or someone else named Jason'? Noelle thoughts to herself. As Kira shows Noelle the proper way to put on makeup, it is more natural than the wild style. "See that's how make up is suppose to be done". Kira said to Noelle. Noelle nods as she looks in the mirror. 'So that's when girls wear makeup'. Noelle thought to herself.

Kira looks at the hair as she is surprised by it. "Are you sure you want me to fix your hair"? Kira asks Noelle. Noelle shakes her head to her. "No way leave my hair like it is for the day". Noelle said to Kira as she leaves the bathroom and the house.

Conner looks at Kira as he is calming down. "I take it that the make up thing is under control". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at Conner. "Yeah I don't know what is going on in her mind though". Kira said to Conner. Conner nods as he looks at her as they head out to work.

In Clover Hill, RJ is arriving at school. His hair is more tame like he parted it. He has a red long sleeve button down collar shirt with blue jeans and nice dress shoes. His parents are surprised by the change of outfit and the style of his hair.

Jasmine looks at RJ as she is surprised by it. "Umm RJ, what's with the outfit? You don't normally wear a button down collar shirt and dress shoes. Plus your hair is more tame than usual". Jasmine said to RJ.

RJ looks at Jasmine as he nods to her. "There is nothing like making some changes". RJ said to Jasmine.

Jasmine looks at RJ as she seems to buy that. "Sure what ever you say. By the way, that look really works for you". Jasmine said to RJ as she goes off to class.

RJ looks at her as he is stunned by her. 'She looks familiar from that dream I had the other night. If that's the case, what did this guy do'. RJ (Noelle) thought to himself.

As RJ makes it to his locker, the guys walk over to him. "Jeez RJ what's with the look. School picture day is not for a few more weeks"? Brad asks RJ.

"Yeah man, you are not wearing your typical outfit". Barry said to RJ.

RJ looks at them as he is annoyed by it. "Well gee, it is going to be the frequent asked question of the day. A little change never hurt anyone". RJ said to them as he walks away from them as he goes off to class.

Jamie looks at them as he is confused like they are. "Umm since when RJ has a sarcastic attitude"? Jamie asks them.

The guys shrug as they do not know. "I do not know". Brad said to them. They went towards class.

At Reefside High, Noelle is walking down the halls like she is owning the place. She has that bold, arrogant, and confident look on her face. "Woah Noelle since when you went liberal on your outfit and the hair"? Kayori asks Noelle. The others nod as it is extremely not normal for her.

"Yeah you normally dress a bit more conservative and proper than this". Kali said to Noelle as he is surprised by it.

Noelle looks at them as she has the arrogant side showing. "What's wrong with a change in things". Noelle said to them in an arrogant manner.

James looks at Noelle as he frowns to her. "It is not who you really are Noelle. You can't change who you truly are. You can change things from the mistakes that you made in the past". James said to Noelle.

Noelle is taken back by James as she looks at him. 'That guy looks very familiar like he is the same guy from that dream'. Noelle (RJ) thought to himself.

As the teens leave Noelle as they go off toclass, Noelle is a bit confused by them. 'Well I might as well go on my own then'. Noelle thought to herself as she goes to class.

Back in Clover Hill, RJ is getting his books for class. All the sudden, he hears an unfamiliar voice to him. "Hey babe", his girlfriend named Rachel said to RJ. She touches him on the shoulder.

RJ gets a bit startled like someone has gotten too close to him. "What's with the unwelcomeing surprise squad"? RJ asks Rachel.

Rachel looks at RJ as she is stunned by him. "I just want to say hello to my boyfriend, you. Is that so wrong"? Rachel said to RJ as she is being super flirty and batting her eyelashes at him. It is like she is throwing herself on him. She is giving RJ unwanted attention and public displays of affection like she is about to kiss him.

RJ gives her a look like he is uncomfortable by her. He backs away from her like he does not want to be kissed. "It is the wrong way on so many levels you are throwing yourself in like it is a hot mess in a train wreck". RJ said to the Rachel.

Rachel looks at RJ as she is dismayed by it. "What in the world is wrong with you? You are a jock, and I am a cheerleader. It makes since that we belong together. Rachel said to RJ as she is throwing herself on him.

RJ gives Rachel a glare like he has no longer interested in her. "Make since, on what universe it make sense? I maybe a jock but you are not the girl I want to be with. We are over". RJ said to Rachel as he is serious about it.

It has gotten the attention from a lot of the students. Jasmine sees the break up right in front of her. 'Since when RJ is so blunt? Plus since when he pulled off the biggest break up like that'? Jasmine thought to herself as she went towards her next class.

Back in Reefside, Noelle is carrying her books as the others teens are kind of avoiding her. 'Geez, what's with them. It is like they don't even want to see me, talk to me, or anything'. Noelle (RJ) thought to herself. She notices something strange as a couple of seniors are meeting up. "I hear that there is a substitute teacher in Dr. Oliver's class. Which means we can go to the lounge". A senior said to his friend. The friend nods to him as they went towards a door. As they unlock the door with a key, they went in the room.

Noelle frowns as she has never heard of the lounge before. She went towards the door as she opens the door. She walks into the room not knowing what it is. Noelle is stunned to see a flat screen tv, chairs, an entertainment center with the popular video games, a pool table, and a air hockey table.

The two seniors are stunned to see the sophomore coming in the room. "What are you doing in here"? A mean senior asks Noelle. "Yeah last time we checked new girls are not allowed to come in the lounge". The senior said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she realizes that she has stumbled into something that she shouldn't. "For a public school, this lounge is a bit extravagant and off the books and cool". Noelle said to the seniors.

The seniors look at Noelle as they mean business. "This lounge is meant to be visited by jocks and other very popular people in the school. As such, you will be punished for your intrusion. If you tell anyone especially the principal, your dad, or even Doctor Oliver, the next punishment will be worse". The seniors said to Noelle as they hit her in the stomach and face. They throw her out from the room with her books at her.

Noelle lands on the floor as she gets up. It is not long that Michie spots her. "What happened to you? You look like you just gotten your butt kicked". Michie said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Michie as she shrugs to her. "It is nothing". Noelle said to Michie like it almost too quickly. She head towards class. Michie frowns as it very unusual for her. 'That is very strange'. Michie thought to herself.

Back in Clover Hill, the teens are heading towards the lunch room. All the sudden, they hear a voice like someone is in trouble. "I don't even know you. Just leave me alone". A female voice said to someone.

RJ looks like he is alerted like it is going off. "Is that Jack"? RJ asks them. He has a concern look on his face.

Mel is stunned by it as she looks at RJ. "Yeah", Mel said to RJ. She is wondering what brought this on in him.

"We better go and see what's going on". RJ said to them. He takes off like a ranger battle has been called.

"Umm, is this normal for him"? Mel asks them. The teens shrug as they are confused by him. They follow RJ to the gym.

In the lunchroom, an over weight teenage girl glares at Jack as she has firsts in her hands. "You are just like one of them". The girl named Bethany said to Jack. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing jeans with a tee shirt that almost fits her and tennis shoes. She is charging in at her like she is starting the fight.

Jack dodges her as she has no idea why the junior named Bethany is going on a offensive assault. "I honestly do not know who you are talking about. You need to calm down please". Jack said to Bethany as she is trying to get through to her.

Bethany glares at Jack as she is furious. "You must be that naive and stupid to know what I am talking about. Just like a member of the meanest clique that roam the school 16 years ago". Bethany said to Jack as she punches her the face and stomach a few times.

Jack lands on the floor as she is in pain. Her eye is becoming swollen like into a black eye. Plus her nose is bleeding as well. She notices the others arriving into the lunchroom. "Guys", Jack said to them as she is happy to see them.

Bethany glares at Jack like she is about to hit her again. "Hey leave her alone now". The teens said in unison as they are here to defend her.

RJ frowns as he is angry. "Mel go get Mr. Cooper and the principal RJ said to Mel. Mel nods as she goes to get Mr. Cooper.

"Leave her alone", RJ said to Bethany as he is defending her. "She never harmed you and stop it right now". Brad said to the girl.

Bethany turns to Brad as she glares at him. "Why are you helping a child of that clique? You should be as angry as me and hitting her especially when that clique member wronged your family. After all, she got the personal invitation to the room by the most popular girl in the school". Bethany said to Brad.

RJ looks at the girl as Brad is very confused by it. "She is my friend and teammate. What you did is wrong and I won't let you get away with hurting her". RJ said to the girl.

Bethany glares at RJ like she is not done. "I never thought that the great RJ Walker would defend her. After all that clique made it very difficult on everyone. You should get out of my way and let me bring that child of the clique to justice". Bethany said to RJ.

It is not long that the others gather around RJ, Brad, and Jack. "If you want to get to her, you have to go through me. Plus if you hit me, you just made things a lot harder because a teacher is right behind you". RJ said to Bethany

Bethany glares at RJ as she laughs at him. "You must be bluffing". Bethany said to RJ. She is about to rush up to them.

"It is not a bluff young lady". Mr. Cooper said to the Bethany. Bethany scoffs as she is caught. "This is not over". Bethany said to them as she aims it at Jack. She is escorted to the principal's office.

The teens went towards Jack as she is in some pain. "Are you ok Jack", Mr. Cooper asks Jack. He has that fatherly expression on his face.

Jack looks at her dad as she nods to him. "I am in some pain. That girl, Bethany ambushed me very suddenly. I don't know what I did to make her that mad". Jack said to them as she is trying to get up. Brad and Mel went towards her and helps her up.

Mr. Cooper looks at Jack as he can see the confusion on her face. "Can all of you get her to the nurse's office"? Mr. Cooper said to them.

The teens nod as they help Jack up. Jasmine is stunned that RJ defended Jack from the student. 'What got him to defend Jack from her'. Jasmine thought to herself as they took Jack to the nurse's office.

In the nurse's office, Jack is getting cleaned up from the ambush. Plus the nurse gives them space to talk. "Why did she even attack you like that"? Jamie asks Jack. "Yeah she got very angry at you for unknown reasons". Barry said to Jack.

Jack shrugs as she looks at them. "I don't know why. She said things that did not make since to me. I maybe new to Clover Hill, but I don't know much about this clique that she told me about". Jack said to them.

Jasmine nods as she wondering what is in RJ that made him defend her. Mel looks at RJ as she smirks at him. "You know I never thought you have it in you to lead into action and defend Jack like that". Mel said to RJ. The others nod in agreement with Mel.

RJ looks at Mel as he shrugs to her. "It is no big deal guys". RJ said to them. He is trying to be modest about it. The teens look at each other as it is more than that.

The principal walk in the nurse's office. "Excuse me Jack, I do want to know what happened before your friends came in". The principal asks Jack.

Jack looks at him as her friends does have the right to know. "It all started this morning. I got approached by a senior. She said I am invited to go into some room with her. I don't know what room she was talking about so I turned it down. She told me it was my loss. I guess that girl named Bethany that attacked me saw it going down. In gym class, Bethany that attacked me harassed me throughout gym class. The gym teacher did stop her and gave her some detentions. It was not enough for her. I tried to avoid her for the rest of class. After that, I tried to get away from her and went towards the lunchroom. She just continued to harass me and then she attacked me. It was not long that the others came. I did not harassed her or anything. I never meet or seen her at all until today". Jack said to the them.

The principal nods as he looks at Jack. He needed to talk to the gym teacher and surveillance video in the school. "I do want to see you in my office after school. I will check with the gym teacher about it". The principal said to Jack as he leaves the nurse's office as the teens are supporting her.

Back in Reefside, Michie is meeting up with the others as school has let out for the day. "Have you guys seen Noelle"? Michie asks them.

The teens look at Michie as they have not seen her. "No why"? Wendell asks Michie. They look at each other as trouble could be brewing up.

Michie looks at them as she thinks about what happened earlier. "I did spot her earlier but she looked like she gotten beaten up by someone. She was lying on the floor like she was kicked out from a room". Michie said to them.

This is troubling to the others as they look at Michie. "That is definitely strange and unusual". Abu said to Michie.

Paige nods as she looks at them. "Noelle has been acting strange all day though. It is like she is not her usual self and doing things she normally doesn't do. Is it possible that something happened to her that we were not aware of". Paige said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is possible. "It is possible Paige". Dakota said to Paige.

All the sudden, the alarm is going off as they hear Kira's voice. "A monster has been spotted at the park, and Noelle is fighting it alone and in trouble". Kira said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have to go. "We are on our way". Dakota said to Kira as they look at each other.

"Why on Earth would Noelle be fighting a monster by herself"? Kayori asks them.

"I don't know but we better get to her and fast". James said to them. The teens head off to the park.

At the park, Noelle is being chased by the Switchery Monster after she got an old man to a safe place. "You should not be this fast because you are in an old man's body". The Switchery Monster said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she is dodging the monster. "I hate to break it to you. I am not in an old man's body. You got it all wrong. Plus I am done running away". Noelle grabs the morphor out. "Jurassic Surge Power Rangers", Noelle said as she tries to morph, but it did not work.

The Switchery monster laughs at Noelle as it has Noistrons attacking her as well. "What's wrong red ranger, your morphor or working for you. Noistrons get her". Switchery Monster said to the Noistrons.

Noistrons are charging in at Noelle. Noelle frowns as she looks at the Noistrons. She is putting up the fight. 'Ok I am in the body of a female red ranger, and obviously I must have used the wrong passcode to morph'. Noelle (RJ) thought to himself.

Just as the Noistrons are getting to Noelle, lasers lands on the foot soldiers. Noelle turns as she looks at the others. "What's wrong with you, did you get a bout of anmesia"? Kali asks Noelle.

Dakota gives Kali a look as she gives Noelle a hand. "You guys probably would not believe me if I told you". Noelle said to them.

The teens look at each other as they want to know about it. "You can tell us later. For future reference, it is Music Force Next Generation". Dakota said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Dakota. 'Wow in some ways, she is like a second in command like Jasmine's role is'. Noelle (RJ) thought to himself. Noelle turns to the monster like she is ready to fight back. "I do believe it's payback time. Music Force Next Generation". Noelle said to the monster as she morphed into ranger form. She looks at her ranger suit as it has a skirt. 'Great now I have wear a skirt'. Noelle (RJ) thought to himself.

The Switchery Monster looks at them as she is stunned by it. "What you actually morphed into a ranger form". The monster said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at the monster as she is ready to fight back. "Yeah let's finish this together guys", Noelle said to them. The Rangers nod as they are powering up their Music Sabers. They all slash at the Switchery Monster together in unison.

The Switchery Monster gets hurt directly as her switching effects are gone. "Looks like my switching powers are gone. Noooo", The Switchery Monster said as it is destroyed. In doing so, the spirits of Noelle and RJ are switched back to the respective bodies.

As the teens are about to celebrate, Noelle instantly demorphs as she passed out. "Noelle", the teens said in unison. James makes the catch as they have no idea why she passed out like that.

"We should get her to Conner and Kira". James said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back to DT Wave.

Back in the batcave in Clover Hill, the teens are confused as RJ passed out in the middle of a ranger battle as they faced a monster. "He just passed out in the middle of the battle like that. Plus the other strange thing is that he could not morph at all. When I gave him the correct passcode, he was able to morph. Jasmine said to Brooke and Jenny.

The two mentors look at each other as it is very unusual. "Yeah it is like he instantly forgot what the passcode is". Brad said to them.

Barry nods in agreement with Brad. "Yeah we will be giving him grief about it and never letting him forget". Barry said to them.

RJ is coming around as he looks at them. He looks at them like he does know who they are. He even looks at himself as he is checking himself out. "I am me again. I am me again". RJ said to them.

The teens are confused by this as they look at each other. "What do you mean I am me again"? Mel asks RJ.

"Yeah did you have a strange out of body experience or something"? Jack asks RJ. She gives him a look.

RJ looks at them as he looks at them. "Yeah I was in the body of a female red ranger for the entire day. By the way, what did I do today anyways? RJ asks them as he does not remember a thing from today.

The teens are stunned as they look at RJ. "You mean you don't remember"? Jamie asks RJ as they are shocked by it.

RJ shakes his head to them. "The last thing I remember was heading back home from an event that my parents dragged me to last night in Reefside". RJ said to them.

The teens are stunned by it as they look at RJ. "No wonder you were acting so strange. You were being blunt, sarcastic, and you are not being your typical arrogant self". Jasmine said to RJ.

RJ looks at them as he is stunned by it. "What did I do today"? RJ asks them as he is confused. The teens explains to RJ about what he did. He is blown away when he actually broke up with Rachel. "Yeah man you actually said hot mess in a train wreck, and you broke up with her at school in front of everyone". Brad said to RJ.

RJ looks at them as Mel and Jasmine tells him about when he defended Jack from a disgruntled teenage girl with a secret vendetta against Jack. Plus the disgruntled teen is suspended from school for a month for the attack. "Today must have been a Wacky Wednesday", RJ said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they have their leader back.

Meanwhile, in a cave on Mount Siren, a young man is trapped in a crystal that is mounted on a scepter. "Soon, I will be free". The young man said to himself as he is waiting for his release from his captive prison.

End Chapter

This is the prelude for the two parter special chapter that will be coming up soon. Who is the young man that is trapped in the crystal? Is he a friend or foe? Plus how will Noelle react about the things that she did while she was in RJ's body?

Next Chapter: Learn to Keep it Cool Australian and Celtic


	9. Chapter 9

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: Messages and Warnings

It is late in the evening as Kira and Conner are in the basement of DT Wave. Kira is thinking about the alert message titled CODE CASSIDY BLACK. She sighs when the moment that the special alert went out. Pressure is being added to every active team.

Flashback

The teens just left DT Wave as Kira and Conner are closing up the basement for the evening. All the sudden, they head a special alert as it is an email message.

Conner frowns as this is not good. "Kira what's going on"? Conner asks Kira as he looks at the subject.

Kira frowns as this is not good. She opens the email as it has been sent to her and Jenny and Brooke. "Someone in Legacy Hills has found out about the rangers in Legacy Hills and has blackmailed Maya into giving her the red morphor". Kira said to Conner.

Conner is in shock by the news. "What, who is this person"? Conner asks Kira. He is furious as this effects every single active and veteran ranger.

Kira looks on the email. "According to this, the person's name is Robyn Queen. Apparently she found an old communicator messed with it and discovered the ranger's headquarters. Plus she claims that she is more deserving than the previous red ranger". Kira said to Conner.

Conner frowns it reminds him of someone. "The last thing we need is a younger female version of teenaged Christopher Askew". Conner said to Kira in a serious tone.

Kira looks at Conner as she gives him a look. "You are right about that Conner". Kira said to Conner as they are being alerted to the special emergency.

End Flashback

Kira nods as she reads the email from Maya. Plus it has other ranger veterans and current mentors to other ranger teams. "Neither did I plus we have to inform the rangers about this as well". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods as he notices another strange message as it appears on the screen. "Apparently that email is not the only message we got tonight". Conner said to Kira.

Kira looks at this other message as it is cryptic like a prophecy. "It has been 16 years since we gotten a strange prophecy like this. Plus it effects the Rangers as well.

'Mentre il male continua a controllare gli hawaiani

I ricordi di sofferenza vengono raggiunti per la Lost Phoenix Leader e l'Angel

Il Guardiano di Hip Hop e l'Angelo guidano il Jamiciano ad accettare la verità degli hawaiani

Mentre il leader perduto di Phoenix è guidato dall'americano

Mentre gli americani ei cinesi sono in discesa per il conto

Il Lost Phoenix Leader lo trova all'interno per aiutarli

È il giamaicano che usa la Luce per liberare l'hawaiano

Gli hawaiani saranno liberi e diventano il rosa rosa

Come viene suonata la melodia dolce della musica hawaiana

Il leader perduto di Phoenix comincia a ricordare'.

Kira looks at it as she is stumped on it. "I am going to send this to Maya. I got a feeling that this involves Sora". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods as he thinks about that battle that took place in Legacy Hills that resulted her with losing her memories. "I know it is awful that it happened. Plus I have been asked to sit in the special task force to neutralize the threat in Legacy Hills. Plus we have a meeting tonight". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at Conner. "Ok you should get going then", Kira said to Conner. Conner nods as he looks at Kira. "I will call you when I leave from the meeting". Conner said to Kira as the two kiss and heads on out.

In Legacy Hills, a group of people are meeting at the Great Library. "Thank you for staying behind AV. You will be a part of this task force". Maya said to AV.

The young sophomore nods as she looks at Maya. "It is not a problem at all. Although the target almost had a cow when she discovered that I was staying here later". AV said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at AV. "Yeah I even caught her messing with other special items. Plus you are wearing the special contacts to cover the true nature of your eyes". Maya said to AV.

AV nods as they walk in a secret conference room. Stella is surprised to see AV here. "Avalon what are you doing here"? Stella asks AV.

AV looks at her mom as she nods to her. "I am on the special task force like all of you to neutralize this situation, and Maya asked me to be a part of it". AV said to them.

Stella nods as she understands the reason. Zane looks at Maya as he is thinking about Sora. "Was Sora on the team when that battle took place and nearly died"? Zane asks Maya

Maya nods as she looks at Zane. "Yes she was", Maya said to Zane as she is telling the truth. She is wondering how Zane will react.

Zane looks at them as he sighs to them. "I suspected that Sora was a ranger. I knew it was her team's fight and Rena and I could not get involved". Zane said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at the other red veterans. AV takes her seat next to her mom as the meeting gets started.

"The reason why the Code Cassidy Black and been activated because of a student named Robyn Queen". Maya said to them as she shows them the picture of her on the monitors.

The veterans look at the picture of the student. "It is like another version of Christopher Askew minus the cruel devices". Jared said to them.

"I have agree. Plus what's worst is that it is a teenage girl that's doing this". Stella said to them.

Jason nods as he looks at Maya. "Has she done anything while she is in the ranger suit and out of the ranger suit"? Jason asks Maya.

Maya looks at them as she looks at them. "She has destroyed a fellow ranger's morphor claiming that a dual color is a threat to her leadership. At school, Robin is going after Sora repeatedly". Maya said to them.

Zane frowns as he looks at Maya. "Does the school officials know that the bullying is happening. Plus the school could lose funding for having poor bullying reports". Zane said to them.

Maya nods as she looks at Zane. "Yes even though Robyn has been getting detentions, it is not enough for her". Maya said to them.

Tommy looks at them as he sighs to them. "We need to have special eyes in the school to keep an eye on Robyn. Whenever she does something she shouldn't, they report it to us and to the principal as well". Tommy said to them.

AV nods as she thinks about it. "It seems like the only way to neutralize the situation is to wipe her memory clean. It is the only possible solution that I can think of". AV said to them.

Stella nods as she agrees with her daughter. "Avalon is right. It maybe the only option that we got". Stella said to them.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Yes but finding a memory wiper device will take some time. With the rate of Robyn doing damage to the team, we don't have much time". Maya said to them.

Conner thinks of something as he looks at them. "Kira has the Music Zords. Perhaps one of the newest music Zords has some form of memory ability". Conner said to them.

The task force nods to each other as it is a possible way. "It might work plus Kira and her newest team of rangers will have to find out very quickly what kind of special abilities that their Music Zords are. The sooner it is discovered the better". Conner said to them.

As the task force meeting draws to a close, Maya sighs as she wonders when the abilities are going to be out. She notices a new email from Kira as it has a cryptic message on it.

Maya went to computer as she puts it through a translator. Abby looks at Maya as she sees the expression on her face. "Maya what is it"? Abby asks Maya.

Maya looks at Abby as she looks at the message. "It seems that this prophecy is being foretold in Reefside and how to reverse the evil out from an evil pink ranger in Reefside". Maya said to Abby.

Abby looks at the translated form of it. "The Lost Phoenix Leader, do you think that is Sora"? Abby asks Maya.

Maya turns as she looks at Abby. "There is no doubt in my mind. When I saw her at school, she looked even more down when she learned that her friend Scarlet is missing. Plus AV has given her the necklace that she wears as well. The prophecy also includes her as well". Maya said to Abby.

Abby nods as she thinks about it. "You know if she finds out that it does not involve her, she will go ballistic and throwing one of her princess tantrums". Abby said to Maya.

Maya looks at Abby as she nods to her. "Yes, we will have to explain that it is on the need to know". Maya said to Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at Maya. "Right", Abby said to Maya as they continue to work on other things. She sends an email back to Kira with a translated version.

 **As evil continues to control the Hawaiians**

 **The memories of suffering are achieved for Lost Phoenix Leader and Angel**

 **The Hip Hop Guard and the Angel guide the Jamician to accept the Hawaiian truth**

 **While the lost leader of Phoenix is led by the American**

 **While Americans and Chinese are down for the bill**

 **The Lost Phoenix Leader finds it inside to help them**

 **It's the Jamaican who uses Light to free Hawaiian**

 **Hawaiians will be free and become pink rose**

 **How is the sweet melody of Hawaiian music played?**

 **Phoenix's lost leader begins to remember**

That night in Reefside, Noelle is tossing and turning in her sleep. It is like another new nightmare is plaguing her. However, it is more like a message to her than a nightmare.

Dream Sequence

Noelle is by herself as she is in a weird space. She looks around as she is determining the find out it was that dream from before or like other dream just before she became a ranger. "Hello", Noelle said out there.

All the sudden, the dream space is pitch back like something bad is coming. "Noelle, troubling times are coming towards you and your team". A mysterious female voice said to Noelle.

Noelle is caught off guard as she is alone. "What kind of troubling times"? Noelle asks the mysterious voice. She is looking around to see who is speaking to her.

"Villains old and new are coming. Those that has hurt your family, and those you do not know about". The mysterious female voice said to Noelle.

Noelle is confused by it as she needs more information. "What do you mean by those that has hurt my family and those I don't know about". Noelle asks out there.

"The one that hurt your family is the same on that has two sides to himself and won't be alone. The one that you don't know about is the one that kept a special ally captive". The mysterious voice said to Noelle.

Noelle is even more confused as this is the first time she has ever heard of a special ally being captive. "What, a special ally", Noelle said to the mysterious female voice.

"You and one other ranger will be tested to free the special ally. It will happen when the Hawaiian ranger is freed from being controlled by evil". The mysterious female voice said to Noelle as the dream ends.

End Dream

Noelle wakes up with a cold sweat on her forehead. She has no idea what the last part of the dream meant. "Me and one other ranger, who could that be", Noelle said to herself as she eases back into bed and returned to sleep.

End Chapter

I was going to make this the Michie and Wendell chapter but I changed plans to get this done first. It is another precursor for the end of the arc and the start of the next arc. What are the old and new villains that the mysterious female voice was speaking of? Plus what does the prophecy has to do with the Rangers?

Next Chapter: Learn to be Cool Michie and Wendell


	10. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: Learn to be Cool Australian and Celtic

The night sky is filled with twinkling stars as it is clear with a full moon. Some people are at work doing the late night shift, and others are drifting off to sleep. However there are a few selected people that are tossing and turning in their sleep.

Dream Sequence

16 year old Sora Daniels is alone as she notices her memories of the people that she knows in front of her. She is running towards it. Just as she is getting closer to it, the memories goes further away.

Sora wants to cry as she is upset. "I just want to remember and be truly reunite with my friends". Sora said to herself. Tears are falling down her face.

All the sudden, the necklace is glowing like it is comforting her. "Sora", another teenage girl said to her it is like she is reaching out to her.

Sora is startled for a bit as she notices the teenage girl. "Scarlet, where have you been? You have been missing since that day". Sora said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Sora. "I gotten kidnapped by my long lost grandmother and she taken my mom too. She killed my dad. We were taken to Lady Chaosima's ship. She was going turn my mom evil, but I took the hit to protect her. I want to be saved. You must head to Reefside. Once there ask for Noelle and Paige". Scarlet said to Sora.

Sora is stunned by this as she looks at Scarlet. "Who are Noelle and Paige"? Sora asks Scarlet. She is confused as she is wondering if they are people in her lost memories.

Scarlet shakes her head to Sora. "No they are friends of mine from Walford. They were also my roommates as well". Scarlet said to Sora.

Sora nods as she is starting to understand. "I get it now". Sora said to Scarlet as the dream ends.

End Dream

Sora wakes up as she has a cold sweat on her forehead. She notices the necklace glowing like it told her to do something. "Hang on Scarlet, I am coming". Sora said to herself.

In another house, AV Winchester is also tossing and turning in her sleep. It is also like she is being plagued by a nightmare. However, it is a vision of something going to happen soon.

Vision

AV sees the very moment where Scarlet sacrifice herself to save a woman who was targeted to be turned evil. However, it is Scarlet that has been turned evil instead.

A ranger battle is taking place in Reefside. However the Evil pink ranger is being controlled to fight against the rangers. She sees a red and white Rangers being down for the count. "I want to be saved please", the evil pink ranger said to them as she is in pain.

End Vision

AV wakes up as she has a cold sweat on her forehead. "I need to talk to Sora". AV said to herself as she realizes that her necklace will be needed very soon.

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Lady Chaosima is looking at the various monsters in her arsenal as she thinks about something else entirely. "Blastron, I summon you", Lady Chaosima said to Blastron.

Blastron nods as he went to her. "Yes my Lady", Blastron said to Lady Chaosima. He bows down to her.

Lady Chaosima looks at Blastron as she has an evil look on her face. "I want you to send Noisima against the rangers". Lady Chaosima said to Blastron.

Blastron nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes my lady", Blastron said to Lady Chaosima. He leaves the room as he went to the dungeon.

In the dungeon, Noisima is sitting there as she is still under the evil control. She has been separated from Muse again.

Blastron went towards the cell as he lets her out. "Lady Chaosima wants you to destroy the rangers". Blastron said to Noisima.

Noisima looks at Blastron as she nods to him. "It will be done", Noisima said to Blastron. She leaves the ship as she plans her attack.

The next day at school, Noelle is walking into the school building as she is heading to her locker. She sighs as she notices the others close by to her locker. "Hey guys", Noelle said to them as she is not sure if they are going to chew her out for what happened the other day.

Dakota looks at Noelle as she nods to her as she sees what she is wearing. "There is the Noelle we know". Dakota said to Noelle.

James nods as he looks at Noelle. "Yeah plus you don't have that arrogant jerk part to you". James said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "Thanks guys, I felt so weird and strange. I was not my normal self at all especially who was in my body for that entire time. Plus dad told me that when we see him in gym class today, he has something to tell us". Noelle said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Noelle. "Did he say what it is though"? Kali asks Noelle. It is very odd for them to get a ranger business meeting outside of DT Wave.

Noelle shrugs as she does not know. "No clue, my parents has been beefing up the security in the basement. It is like they are on special alert that we are not aware of yet". Noelle said to them.

The teens are confused by it as they don't know what it could be. "We should be aware of anything that comes up right". Paige said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Paige. "Yeah I got a bad feeling that whatever my dad is going to tell us is the very reason why they are acting so weird". Noelle said to them.

Kayori nods in agreement with Noelle. "Plus I do want to know who was in your body that whole time so I can give a piece of my mind to him or her". Kayori said to Noelle.

Abu nods as he looks at Kayori. "I have to agree. However it may be a while before we find out who it was. Then again, it might be impossible to find out who it was that was in your body this whole time". Abu said to Noelle.

Michie nods as she notices the solemn look on Noelle's face. "Not only that, I mean you gotten hurt the other day before the ranger battle". Michie said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she is feeling better. "Even though my memory is a bit fuzzy, it does feel like I am being watched. I still don't know how I gotten the black eye though". Noelle said to them.

Wendell frowns as he hates that someone did hurt Noelle. "Well who ever it was, they won't get away with it". Wendell said to them.

The teens nod as they hear the bell going off. "Looks like class is going to start soon". Noelle said to them. The teens nod as they head on their way to class.

In a math class, Wendell couldn't stop thinking about Noelle and the black eye she is still sporting. He looks at the teacher as he is giving the class a discussion in the book and various examples of the problem.

Wendell notices two guys as they are walking within themselves. "I can't believe that the girl that walked into the lounge unannounced is Coach McKnight's daughter". The first guy said to his friend.

His friend nods as he looks at the first guy. "Yeah Coach McKnight is very adamant about his bullying rules otherwise we could be sitting out on for two whole games. Plus when Coach Livingston found out about the unannounced visit, he was not happy at all that the lounge is known to an outsider. He told us to bring her to him if she steps foot into the lounge again. He does not care if she is Coach McKnight's daughter or not". The friend said to the first guy.

Wendell frowns as he glares at them as he has questions as well. 'What is the lounge and more importantly why is the football coach knows about it? Plus how did Noelle find out about it"? Wendell thought to himself.

The teacher looks at the two guys. "Excuse me is there anything on your beat and rhythm mouth that you want to share with the class". The teacher asks them.

The two guys look at the teacher as they shake their heads. "No Mr. Aloha", the guys said to the teacher.

Mr. Aloha looks at the two guys as he appears to taken the explanation. As the class is doing classwork, Wendell is furious at them for hurting Noelle the other day. 'No wonder Noelle felt so bad during lunch the other day'. Wendell thought to himself.

As the class ends, Mr. Aloha stops Wendell for a talk after class. "What's wrong, it seems that the beat and rhythm is bothering you greatly"? Mr. Aloha asks Wendell.

Wendell looks at Mr. Aloha as he gets the feeling that he can understand what he is trying to say. "It is those two guys in class. They hurt my friend Noelle. I should have stopped them from doing it". Wendell said to Mr. Aloha as he is very angry that it happened.

Mr. Aloha nods as he looks at Wendell. "There will be times when your beat and rhythm of your angry will get to you even in a battle. The best thing that always win is to keep the cool of your beat and rhythm". The teacher said to Wendell.

Wendell looks at Mr. Aloha as he is getting the feeling that his teacher is someone important. "Were you a"? Wendell asks Mr. Aloha.

Mr. Aloha nods as he looks at Wendell. "Yes I was and so was my wife. It is nice to meet the next silver". Mr. Aloha said to Wendell.

Wendell nods as he gets great advice. "Thanks I got to go to my next class". Wendell said to Mr. Aloha as he leaves the classroom.

At gym class, Conner brings the teens to a sound proof room in the gym. "Dad, what's going on"? Noelle asks Conner.

Conner nods as he looks at them. "There is a Code Cassidy Black in effect for all active ranger teams". Conner said to the teens.

The teens are in shock as they look at Conner. "What why is it happening now"? Dakota asks Conner.

Conner nods as he looks at them. "There is a person in Legacy Hills who has learned about the identities of the Rangers and their headquarters. It is extremely important that you keep your identities as Rangers safe". Conner said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Conner. "Who is this person and is there anything we can do to stop this person from exposing them"? James asks Conner.

Conner shake his head to them. "This person is a teenage girl named Queen. There is a special task force is on the job to find a way to stopping her". Conner said to them.

The teens nod as they learn about it. "What if there is a reason for that team to come here in a dire ranger battle? How are we suppose to work with them and Queen"? Kali asks Conner.

Conner looks at them as that could happen. "If something does happen that resorts to that team, do the best that you can to work with them and Queen. If Queen does something she shouldn't, let us know right away". Conner said to them.

Paige nods as she has a strange feeling to ask this question. "What ranger color does this Queen person has that we should be aware of"? Paige asks Conner.

The teens look at Paige as that question is being asked. Conner sighs as he has to tell them. "She is the red ranger on that team".

"WHAT", the teens said in unison as they did not expect this at all.

"How could someone like that take over as the red ranger"? Kayori asks Conner.

"Yeah this Queen does not fit to become a red ranger". Abu said to them as he is deeply serious about the situation.

Michie nods as she does not have any compassion for Queen. "Yeah this Queen must be rotten to the core". Michie said to Conner.

Wendell nods as he is getting angry about it. "I have to agree with Michie. Plus what if she irritates Noelle or even hurts her during the ranger battle"? Wendell asks Conner as he gets protective of Noelle all the sudden.

The teens look at Wendell as it is very sudden that he is being protective of Noelle. Kayori nods as she thinks of something else entirely. "Yeah what if Noisima shows up as well when all of that is happening. She is just as rotten to the core like Queen". Kayori said to them as she is bitter about the evil pink ranger.

Michie nods in agreement as she thinks about it. "Neither one of them can ever be forgiven or have any compassion for". Michie said to Conner.

Conner looks at them as he shakes his head to them. "If Noisima does show up when Queen and the team comes, we will handle it like we normally do. If she doesn't show up then, we will handle it like we normally do". Conner said to them.

As the teens leave the meeting, Conner grabs his phone to make a phone call to a veteran ranger. "Hello Iris, its Conner, can you meet me at headquarters after school today? I got a ranger that shares the same color as you. Plus I have Robin coming over as well". Conner said to Iris.

"You got it Conner. I can leave the station for a while this afternoon". Iris said to Conner as she is the police captain at Reefside Police Department.

Conner nods as he has her to come. "Thanks Iris", Conner said to Iris as the phone call ends.

After school, the teens are in the headquarters of DT Wave. They are surprised to see Mr. Aloha in the headquarters as well a woman in gold. "Wow, are you two veteran rangers"? James asks them.

"You can count on our beat and rhythm on that. You can call me Robin outside of school. I was the silver ranger". Mr. Aloha said to them.

Iris nods as she looks at Michie in particular. "My name is Iris Anderson Aloha, and I was the gold ranger. It is nice to see that the melody of Music has been passed to you". Iris said to them as she looks at Michie.

Michie blushes as she is put on the spot. "Thanks but my music power is Australian". Michie said to Iris.

Dakota looks at them as she can tell that they are different. "You two are very different from each other and yet you two are husband and wife". Dakota said to them.

Robin looks at the new green ranger. "Yes, we have a special relationship that work in even in the hardest of beat and rhythm". Robin said to them.

Kali looks at them as he is caught off guard by Robin. "Did you have a hard time understanding him back then"? Kali asks them.

Iris looks at the black ranger. "It takes a while to get use to it. It is a part of who he is, and I love him for it". Iris said to them.

Paige nods as she looks at them. "You two must have a special relationship that is true. What kind of work did you have to do to achieve that"? Paige asks them.

Iris nods as she looks at them especially at Michie. "Well when I was about a year older than you, Michie, I was very serious, intense, and did not have much trust in others. When I became a ranger, I had a hard time fitting in with my teammates. It was not because of me being evil; it was because of my lack of trust for others. As I gotten to know them, I slowly opened up to them. My teammates showed me what true compassion. There are those that truly earns compassion, and there are others who does not deserve it at all. You got to trust your instincts". Iris said to them.

Abu looks at Iris as he nods to her. "You must have been through a lot and a long way to become the person that you are now". Abu said to Iris.

Iris nods as she looks at the purple ranger. "Oh yes", Iris said to Abu. She notices the expression on Michie's face.

Michie nods as she is starting to understand. Just as she is saying something, the alarm is going off as it has Noisima and Noistrons at the park.

"We better go guys", Noelle said to them. She has that leader look in her eyes. "Right", the others said in unison as they head out.

Robin and Iris look on the monitors as they never had to deal with an evil ranger. "Some things has not changed". Iris said to them.

Robin notices the pink Music Charm and the ukulele are flashing. "Kira, this beat and rhythm is off. I got a feeling that who ever is Noisima is the actual pink ranger". Robin said to Kira.

Kira looks at Robin as she is getting the same feeling. "I have that same feeling as well. Do you know how to play the ukulele"? Kira asks Robin.

Robin smirks to Kira as he did grew up in Hawaii. "Yes I sure do. Plus it will be interesting to know what kind of ability that the music zord has this time". Robin said to them.

Kira nods as she notices that the rangers are having a tough time against Noisima again. "You better go and quickly", Kira said to Robin.

Robin nods as he grabs the pink ukulele. "Right my fast beat and rhythm will get me there". Robin said to Kira as he leaves the headquarters.

Back at the park, it is getting an intense battle. Some of the Rangers has demorphed as they see that Noisima has gotten more power. "Geez she was not this strong last time she showed up". Kali said to them.

Noelle nods in agreement as she, Kali, Paige, Michie, and Wendell are the only ones morphed to fight. "I know it is like she won't stop until she gets what she wants". Noelle said to them.

Noisima fires another beam at her and Paige as they went down to the ground. "Noelle, Paige", Wendell yells to them.

Noisima laughs evilly like she is about to win. "Any last words before I destroy you all", Noisima asks them.

Just as Noisima is about to attack them again, Hawaiian music is being played in a major key as its musical notes is heading towards her. As the music is effecting Noisima, her memories are coming back to when she was kidnapped by Lady Chaosima and being turned evil.

"The Lost Phoenix Leader and the Angel has the light to save me. My name is Scarlet Wilson". Noisima said to them as she reveals her human name to them.

The rangers are shocked by the sudden twist. Michie notices that Noisima is about to collapse to the ground. She rushes over to catch her. "I got you", Michie said to her as she catches her.

The rangers are stunned by this as they had no idea what took her to catch her. All the sudden, a mysterious blast hits them as they land on the ground. The rangers are confused by it. Michie is demorphed and Noisima is teleported away from the battle.

The rangers went up to Michie as they help her up. "Who or what did that blast"? Kayori asks them. The teens shrug as they don't have any idea.

"I don't know but Michie needs help", Noelle said to them. They teleport back to DT Wave. Plus Robin head back knowing as he is holding the pink ukulele.

Back at DT Wave, Michie is in the med bay. Kira looks at them. "What in the world happened in that battle"? Kira asks them.

"Noisima was about to finish us up when Hawaiian Music came in the battle. It effected Noisima in a huge way. She said that the Lost Phoenix Leader and the Angel has the light to save me. She even said that her name is Scarlet Wilson. Just as she is about to collapse, Michie went and catch her in time. However some other mysterious blast hits them. Michie got knocked out and Noisima or Scarlet got teleported away". Noelle said to them.

Conner is stunned as this is something he has never experienced before. "That is strange". Conner said to them.

Wendell looks at Michie as he is right by her side. "What I don't understand is that where did that music came from"? Wendell asks them.

Robin looks at them as he came forward. "That was my beat and rhythm. It seems that the Hawaiian Music Zord special ability is memory. When I played it in a minor key on myself, it is like I suddenly forgot something". Robin said to them.

Kira looks at Robin as it is starting to make sense. She has a full mind to call Maya. Dakota is curious about something as she looks at them. "But what is the Lost Phoenix Leader and the Angel that she said to us"? Dakota asks Kira.

Kira looks at them as she has that knowing look on her face. "It is not a what. It is a who. You guys will be meeting them soon. The teens are confused as they have no idea who are coming to Reefside.

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Noisima is in the throne room as she is in the grip of a woman. "It seems that she remembers what happened to her in that other human town. Plus she has said her true name to those Rangers". The woman said to Lady Chaosima as she is like another version of Muse.

Lady Chaosima glares at Noisima as she is beyond furious. "Take her to her cell and out of my sight for now. I will deal with her later myself Rima". Lady Chaosima said to the woman named Rima.

Rima nods to Lady Chaosima. "Yes mother", Rima said to Lady Chaosima as she takes Noisima away.

Lady Chaosima frowns deeply as her control on Noisima is starting to weaken. "It is only a matter of time when Noisima is freed. It is time the full control on her will be done". Lady Chaosima said to herself as she comes up with a new plan.

Back in Legacy Hills, Maya sighs as she mentoring a new group of teens as she hates that a certain girl named Robyn Queen has taken the position as the red ranger through less than right means. Her phone is ringing as it is Kira.

"Hey Kira what's going on"? Maya asks Kira. She is hoping that she has some good news for her.

"The Hawaiian Music Zord's ability is memory restore and memory wiper. Plus when Robin played in a major key, it restored memory to Noisima. Her human name is Scarlet Wilson. However when played in minor key, it took away memory to those that hears it". Kira said to Maya.

Maya is stunned as she gets some news. "This is the kind of news I have been waiting on to neutralize Robyn Queen. Is there anything else"? Maya asks Kira.

"Noisima also said that the Lost Phoenix Leader and the Angel has the light to save her. Is there any way that you or AV can ask Sora to come to Reefside and help us free Scarlet"? Kira asks Maya.

Maya nods as she thinks about it. "I can do my best. Plus if this goes well for Sora, it might be a great step towards her recovery". Maya said to Kira.

"That's good because I got a bad feeling that Noisima will be back for round three, and it will be happening very soon". Kira said to Maya.

Maya nods as she senses the urgency. "You got it Kira. Plus the prophecy is starting to make sense". Maya said as the call ends.

Abby walk towards Maya as she sees the smirk on Maya's face. "I take it there is some good news". Abby said to Maya.

Maya looks at Abby as she nods to her. "Yeah Robyn's days as the red ranger are going to be numbered very soon". Maya said to Abby as she has a full mind to come up with a special plan.

Abby nods as she looks at Maya. "You got it Maya". Abby said to Maya as she got to work. They are getting things ready for another day with tyrant Robin as the red ranger.

End Chapter

Robin and Iris guest starred in today's chapter. Plus they gave Wendell and Michie great advice. Why is Wendell being protective of Noelle all the sudden? Plus will the rangers figure out who Noisima meant by the Lost Phoenix Leader and the Angel?

Next Chapter: Freedom of Hawaiian Part 1


	11. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: Freedom of the Hawaiian Part 1

Back at Lady Chaosima's Ship, Lady Chaosima is in the dungeon as she glares at Noisima. "You have failed me again Noisima. The next time you face the Rangers today, someone will be watching you every move. If you do the wrong move, you will be punished in the battle".Lady Chaosima said to Noisima.

Noisima frowns as she glares at Lady Chaosima. "Oh yeah just who is it that idiot Blastron", Noisima said to Lady Chaosima.

"Actually it is me. You are just like your mother, but you look like your mainlander father. Plus I was the one that sent that blast to you and that ranger". Rima said to Noisima.

Noisima looks at the woman named Rima. "Where is my mother"? Noisima asks them. She frowns as she wants to see her.

Lady Chaosima looks at Noisima as she has an evil grin on her face. "Oh would you really want to know. She is in a different cell on this ship. Plus she is heavy guarded as well. You better make your choices wisely tomorrow". Lady Chaosima said to Noisima. She and Rima leaves the dungeon. Noisima frowns as she wants to be saved.

The next day, it is a Friday but the students are not in school because it is a teacher planning day. Noelle is walking around Reefside as she is taking in her hometown again after being away at a private boarding school for so long. She hears someone crying at the park as she goes to check it out.

As Noelle spots the person crying, she sees that it is a teenage girl is upset. "Hey are you ok"? Noelle asks the girl.

The teenage girl looks at Noelle as it is a surprise. "No, not really, I am going through some difficult things right now. You probably wouldn't understand". The girl said to Noelle.

Noelle gives the a girl a look. "Difficult things, I understand difficult things because I have been through them in my life. Throw at me on what you got going on". Noelle said to the girl.

The girl looks at Noelle as the necklace is glowing in a bright red as it has American music playing. "I have amnesia, and I have lost my memories from last October to a week ago. There is this girl at school that has been making my life difficult with harassment and bullying, and my mom suddenly cares about me. It is like she got the sudden wake up call on it. Plus my friend Scarlet Wilson suddenly vanished without a trace. It is like I am losing everything. I am so lost and confused. I don't know who to let in or who to keep out. I just don't know where to go from here". The girl said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at the girl as she can relate. "I understand and relate on how you are feeling. The feeling of being lost and confused, and who can be let in. When I was in 3rd grade, I was pranked by my third grade teacher. She lead the entire class to throw paper balls and spit balls at me. The teacher placed this papier-mâché mask on my face that she made. The entire class called me a Psycho Monster Child. It hurt so much because I never understand why she hated me so much when I never caused trouble for her. I was so lost and confused for a while after the prank. I did not people get close to me at all. Things got a little bit better especially with Scarlet and Paige as my roommates at Walford. However when the school permanently closed, I pretty much start from square one with making friends". Noelle said to the girl.

The girl looks at Noelle as she is starting to put two and two together. "You went to Walford with Scarlet and roommates with her as well". The girl said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at the girl. "I sure did. It was basically me, Scarlet, and Paige against the world. My name is Noelle McKnight". Noelle said to the girl.

The girl nods as she looks at Noelle. "My name is Sora Daniels. It is nice to meet you". The girl named Sora said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as something hits her in the head. "You must be the Sora that Scarlet told me about at Walford. She talked about you a lot and she told me and Paige a lot about you. It is like I truly know you without meeting you". Noelle said to Sora.

Sora nods as she looks at Noelle. "Yeah I can see that I guess". Sora said to Noelle as she feels that a new friendship is forming.

Noelle looks at Sora as she nods to her. "With your memory being gone, it is going to take some time to figure out things. As for the people you meet and gotten to know, you need to trust your instincts than just trying to force yourself to remember. With your mom, try asking her why the sudden change. Even if you don't remember, there will be others that has the answer and fill in to you. Your true friends are those that are patient with you to explain while faux friends will be easily frustrated with you". Noelle said to Sora.

Sora looks at Noelle as she is wondering about something. "Why do you sound like a sage or something"? Sora asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at Sora as smirks to her. "One of my brothers is the wisest person I know, and I have been around him for a very long time. I picked it up from him". Noelle said to Sora.

Sora smirks to Noelle as she gets it. "He sounds like a great brother". Sora said to Noelle. Noelle nods to Sora as they continue to talk.

Back at DT Wave, Kira is on the computer as she notices a red ranger energy signature on the screen next to Noelle's.

Conner walks in the main ops. "The teens should be here soon. Plus Vivian just got into town and heading here". Conner said to Kira.

Kira looks at Conner as she smiles to him. "That's great, if anyone can get through the team about having a pink ranger is Vivian. Plus I just sent an email to Maya to request AV to be here as well". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods as they do need assistance with freeing Noisima from the evil control. "We need all the help we can get on this one". Conner said to Kira. Kira nods as she just sent the email.

At the Great Library, AV just learned from Maya to head towards Reefside for a special mission. The other teens spot AV as she is about to leave. "Where do you think you are going"? A girl in a red cladded outfit named Robyn Queen as she glares at AV.

AV looks at Robyn as the others sigh as there is about to be another Queen sized tempter tantrum that is about to blow up. "I got assigned for a special mission in Reefside". AV said to Robyn as she is about to leave.

Robyn glares at AV as like it is taking a hit on her giant sized ego. "You, a special mission, all special missions for this team is for the red ranger, me not you". Robyn said to AV.

AV rolls her eyes at Robyn as she is about to leave. "You must be misunderstood, I have been requested for this mission". AV said to Robyn.

"Just let AV go for the mission Robyn. There will be other special missions that you can be a part of". A guy named Christopher said to Robyn as he is trying to quell the argument.

"Yeah just calm down", another Guy named Logan. He is not sure how much longer things will be like this.

Robyn ignores Christopher and Logan completely as she glares at AV. "Who would be requesting you besides the idiot librarian". Robyn said to AV.

Maya glares at Robyn like she is about to lose her cool. Abby frowns as she tries to calm her down. "Easy Maya", Abby said to Maya.

AV looks at Robyn as she rolls her eyes. "It is on the need to know, and last time I checked you are not on that list". AV said to Robyn as she is standing on her ground.

Robyn scoffs as she looks at AV. "What how could I not be on that list"? Robyn asks AV. She is being demanding and pushy.

Sara looks at them as she does not know how AV does it. "There are somethings that we are not suppose to know Robyn". Sara said to Robyn.

Marcus nods as he agrees with Sara. "Yeah I mean it is something we have to earn with good old fashioned trust". Marcus said to Robyn.

Jason smirks as he adds his own remarks. "It is something that is a bit out of your reach". Jason said to Robyn.

Robyn rolls her eyes as she notices that AV left right underneath her nose and eyes. She turns as she has been played while being distracted by the others. "When she gets back tell her that I am waiting for a permanent explanation on the mission". Robyn said to them as she pushes them out of the way.

Jasmine frowns as she looks at Eva. "Like that is ever going to happen". Jasmine said to Eva. Eva nods in agreement with Jasmine. "Yep", Eva said to Jasmine.

At DT Wave, AV arrives as she is the headquarters of the Music Force team. Kira turns as she sees AV. "Oh AV I am glad that you are here". Kira said to AV.

AV nods as she looks at Kira. "I decided to teleport here instead of letting Storm Blaster driving me or take the bus. To save a lot of time. However the target got really mad that I got requested for this mission instead of her. I had to sneak out from the Great Library". AV said to Kira.

Conner winces as he hears the news. "Geez you look like you barely gotten out of there". Conner said to AV.

Kira nods as she looks at AV. "I have heard about what happened to Sora. I gave Leo advice when he was here a while back". Kira said to AV.

AV nods as she looks at them. "Thank you, it has been hard on us and her as well". AV said to them as she need to talk to Sora.

"Hey I heard that you need a pink veteran to talk to the team". A woman said to them as she walks in the room.

The group looks at the woman. "Hey Vivian", Kira said to Vivian. The Hip Hop Guardian and veteran pink ranger nods as she looks at AV. "You must be the newest veteran and still active ranger. Don't tell me, you must be Stella and Mike's daughter, Avalon right". Vivian said to AV.

AV nods as she looks at Vivian. "Yeah", AV said to Vivian as she nods to her. She is admiring the fashion on the veteran pink ranger.

Vivian nods as the teens arrive as they see the two people with them. "Did we meet the our blue ranger veteran already"? Kayori asks them.

Kira shakes her head to Kayori. "No today we have two special guests today. On my left this is Vivian James the veteran Music Force Pink Ranger. To the right, this AV Winchester Lore Keeper Blue Ranger". Kira said to them.

"Hey guys", Vivian said to them. She looks at them as none of them share her color.

"It is nice to meet you guys, but is there someone missing"? AV asks them as she notices that their red ranger is not there.

The teens look at each other as Noelle is not here yet. "She is usually punctual. My name is Dakota Summers, Green Ranger and second in command". Dakota said to AV. AV nods as she meets a fellow second in command like her.

James looks at AV as he gets to meet an active blue ranger for the first time. "My name is James Davenport, blue ranger". James said to AV.

Kali looks at AV as he has his arrogant front. "I thought we are waiting for an angel or something. My name is Kali Zeba, black ranger.

AV looks at Kali as the mentors has not told them about it yet. "There is a lot of things you need to know. Some of those things are meant to seen to believe". AV said to Kali.

The teens smirks to each other as AV knocked a peg or two from Kali. Paige looks at AV. "My name is Paige Chen, white ranger". Paige said to AV.

Kayori looks at AV as she is a bit too eager to meet her. After about hearing about the Lore Keeper Rangers on the news, she is a bit excited. "My name is Rhode Kayori and I am ranger yellow. I mean Kayori Rhodes, yellow ranger". Kayori said to AV.

AV looks at Kayori as she can get it. "It's ok Kayori, we are a part of the same side". AV said to Kayori.

Abu looks at AV as he is surprised by her. "Wow, you handled that really smoothly. My name is Abu Wilson, purple ranger". Abu said to AV.

AV nods as she takes it in a modest way. "Thank you, my half sister Jasmine shares the same color as you". AV said to Abu. Abu is surprised to learn about it. "That's cool", Abu said to AV.

Michie looks at AV as she nods to her. "I am Michie Crews, gold ranger". Michie said as introduced herself in a short and to the point.

Wendell nods as he looks at AV. "My name is Wendell O'Brien, silver ranger". Wendell said to AV.

Kayori looks at Vivian as she is thinking about the evil pink ranger. "How can we accept having a pink ranger when the pink ranger that we know is evil? Plus what was it like to be a pink ranger"? Kayori asks Vivian.

Vivian looks at Kayori as she nods to her. "The thing is Kayori, a pink ranger can come in different shapes, personalities, and other factors. I was not a typical girly girl when I was a ranger. In fact, I was more of a tomboy that enjoyed boyish things like motor crossing. What ever personality that the true pink ranger has, it will be different from mine". Vivian said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at them as she nods to them. "Yeah but this pink ranger is evil. Even though she says that she wants to be saved, I am not convinced that she truly means it". Kayori said to them.

AV looks at Kayori as she shakes her head. "Actually there are various factors when a person has turned into an evil ranger". AV said to them.

The teens are deeply surprised by this as it is something they did not know. "Factors what kind of factors"? Kali asks AV as he does not know a thing.

AV looks at Kali as she is ready to put him in his place. "There are actually a few categories about it. The first category is being tricked or lured by the villains into joining them. In this situation, the victim does not know what they have been getting themselves into until the trap is set and the evil power has taken over. The second category is being kidnapped by evil to be turned evil. In this situation, the evil villain chooses someone that they want to turn evil. The third category is having deep pain within your own heart. In this situation, the deeper the heart break or emotional pain that the person has, the more likely an evil being will take advantage of the person and easily for the evil power to take over the person. The final category is something is brand new to myself. It is exact cause of how your evil pink ranger has been turned evil". AV said to them.

Everyone in the entire room are shocked by this. "The exact cause meaning", James said to AV. He is wondering how it could have happened.

"Scarlet was turned evil in sacrifice to save another from being turned evil". AV said to them. She shows them the memory that Jasmine had.

"That must be hard to make a choice like that". Dakota said to them. "Yeah I have to agree". Paige said to AV.

Kayori looks at the footage as she is starting to understand and accept it. "I always thought that all evil Rangers must have been with who ever is leading the evil forces. I am wrong about it". Kayori said to AV.

Just as AV nods to Kayori, the alarm is going off. It shows Noelle and Sora being chased by Noistrons and Noisima. Dakota looks at them. "Guys we better go", Dakota said to them. "Right", the other teens said in unison.

Kira looks at AV as she has the pink morphor ready to give to Scarlet. "Here, I want you to bring this with you". Kira said to AV.

AV is holding the pink device. "Thanks Kira", AV said to them. As she heads out with them, a tough battle is about to take place.

End Chapter

Yeah I decided to cut it off here for that cliffhanger appeal. Will the teens including AV get to Noelle and Sora in time?

Next Chapter: Freedom of Hawaiian Part 2


	12. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: Freedom of Hawaiian Part 2

Back at the Great Library, the teens are called to a ranger battle of their own. Maya sighs as she has gotten a small break from Robyn. She looks at the map as another ranger battle is about to take place in Reefside.

Maya frowns as Sora is at the park alone with another red ranger. "Sora please be careful". Maya said to herself. She is genuinely worried about her.

The sound of Sora's voice is heard in the Great Library. "Noelle, what are those things". Sora said to her. As it hits a sword, it recognizes her voice but is not sure if it should go.

The red Alpha Wolf also hears Sora's voice. As it howls throughout the library, the sword seems to be convinced by the wolf to go and help.

Maya and Abby are shocked by this as the sword takes off. "I guess it took convincing from the Alpha Wolf Zord to the sword to go help Sora". Abby said to Maya.

Maya nods as it makes sense. "Yeah the sword was being uncooperative with Robyn. She said that sword is defected and refused to listen to her". Maya said to Abby.

Maya nods as she looks at Abby. "Maybe it will listen to Sora". Maya said to Abby as they are hoping for good results.

At the park, Noelle and Sora are being chased by the Noistrons. "Ok a plan should be great by now", Sora said to Noelle.

Noelle looks back at Sora as she sighs to her. "Yeah but my main priority is to get you to a safe place". Noelle said to Sora.

Sora looks at Noelle as she is wondering why. 'Is she a special person that keeps the world safe or something'? Sora asks herself as she went with her.

All the sudden, a flash of red comes as it blinds the Noistrons for a second as a sword appears to them. It went towards Sora. Noelle looks at them as she is surprised by it. "Ok that is something you don't see everyday, and this changes things". Noelle said to Sora.

Sora looks at the sword as it is right in front of her. She is confused by it as she gets a strange feeling about it. 'Trust my instincts, ok then', Sora thought to herself. As she grabs the sword, she feels a strange connection to the sword like it is meant to be with her.

Noelle looks at Sora as she is taken back by it. "You look great with a sword by the way". Noelle said to Sora as she is surprised by it.

Sora nods as she looks at Noelle. "Should we fight those things"? Sora asks Noelle. She is not sure about it.

Noelle looks at Sora as she nods to her. "Yes we should fight". Noelle said to Sora. Sora nods as she charges in to fight against the Noistrons.

As the fight gets started, Noelle is stunned by how Sora is fighting with the sword in her hands. She punches and kicks at a Noistron. "You know you are a complete natural with a sword. It is like it is your second nature to fight". Noelle said to Sora.

Sora is deeply surprised but skeptical about it. She does not know why she is so good with it. "Really, this is my first time holding this sword. I do appreciate the warm compliments though". Sora said to Noelle.

"Those warm compliments are about to run out". Noisima said as she appears on the scene as she looks like she is being controlled by outside source.

Noelle frowns as she is stuck in a tough position. 'Should I morph in front of her'. Noelle thought to herself as she grabs her communicator. "Umm mom I got a civilian with me who is really good with a sword, and Noisima just showed up here. What should I do"? Noelle asks Kira.

"You should morph now. Don't worry about the civilian, I will explain to it you and the others later. Someone will be there to protect her". Kira said to Noelle.

Noelle is stunned as she realizes that there is more to Sora that meets the eye. "Ok mom, I trust you on this". Noelle said to Kira as she grabs her morphor out.

"Music Force Next Generation", Noelle said as she morphs into ranger form.

Sora is taken back as she is with a Power Ranger. "You are a ranger. Oh man, now I should not be here". Sora said to Noelle as she is getting anxious.

Noelle looks at Sora as she shakes her head. "It's ok Sora, my mom allowed me to morph in front of you. Do not worry someone will be here to protect you". Noelle said to Sora.

Sora looks at the red ranger like she is getting reassurance from the sword as well. "Ok", Sora said to Noelle.

It is not long that the others shows up at the battle. They are in their ranger form. "Are you guys alright"? Dakota asks Noelle.

AV spots Sora as she went to her. Noelle is surprised by another blue ranger being here. "Are you here to protect Sora? My name is Noelle McKnight". Noelle asks the other blue ranger.

AV nods as she looks at Noelle. "Yes I am. It might be a bad time for introduction, by my name is AV Winchester, Lore Keeper Blue Ranger". AV said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at AV. "I need you to protect Sora from Noisima and finish up these Noistrons". Noelle said to AV.

AV nods as she meets the leader for the first time. "You got it". AV said to Noelle.

As the fight is getting started, Sora and AV are fighting the Noistrons. Sora is getting the hang of fighting them even though to her it is her first time. AV notices this as she has a happy look on her face. "You are doing great Sora". AV said to Sora.

Sora looks at AV as she slashes at a Noistron. "Thanks", Sora said to AV. She is starting to feel a small boost of confidence with herself. The necklace around her neck is starting to glow as she looks at Noisima. 'Why is it glowing now'? Sora thought to herself.

The other teens are fighting Noisima. Kali looks at the two people fighting Noistrons. "Ok that is more than beginners luck with her". Kali said to them as he kicks at Noisima.

James nod as he looks at Kali as he is giving him back up with a follow up punch at Noisima. "I have to agree but that necklace why it is glowing"? James asks them.

The Rangers are taken back as they look at the necklace. "I am not sure about that James. It seems like it is getting stronger slowly". Abu said to them.

Noelle and Paige are going at it the most on Noisima. "You got to fight it Scarlet. We are here to help you". Noelle said to Scarlet. "We know what happened to you in Legacy Hills". Paige said to Scarlet.

Sora is surprised as she looks at the red and white rangers. 'Is the white ranger is the same Paige that Noelle told me about'? Sora thought to herself.

Noisima looks at them as she is trying but she feels a sensation to fight against them. "I", Noisima said to them as she is in some pain from being controlled by the outside source.

The Rangers frown as something is different from before. "What's going on with Noisima"? Michie asks them. "I do not know it is like someone else is controlling her to fight". Wendell said to them.

Kayori looks at Noisima as she can see that she is in pain from being controlled. "Yeah but who is pulling the strings"? Kayori ask them as she is firing her blaster at Noisima.

Sora looks around as she spots a mysterious woman as she is holding a remote control. "AV, there is some sort of strange woman close behind Noisima. She holding a controller that is making Noisima to fight and causing the pain". Sora said to AV.

AV looks at the woman as she gets a good look of her. "Right, Noelle, do you spot the woman holding the controller"? AV asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at the woman as she is holding the controller. She is putting two and two together. "Noisima is being deeply controlled by her. No wonder she is in pain right now. Paige with me", Noelle said to Paige.

The woman frowns as she realizes that she gotten spotted by the Rangers. "Not if I have anything to say about it. Noisima uses it at full power". Rima said to Noisima as she presses a button.

Noisima looks at them as she is building a powerful beam. She is trying to fight it as she grits her teeth with the additional pain. "I don't want to. I WANT TO BE SAVED". Noisima said out loud in a battle cry.

Rima frowns as she hears it. She fires her own beam at the red and white Rangers. As Noelle and Paige got hit, they are sent flying as they land on the ground as they demorphed back into civilian form.

The rangers are stunned by this as they look at them. "Noelle, Paige, get up please", Kayori said to them.

All the sudden, the necklace is shining brightly. The rangers are stunned by this as they see this. "Woah the necklace is shinning brightly when she said that she wants to be saved really out loud". Dakota said to them.

James nods in agreement with Dakota. "It is like she said the Lost Phoenix Leader and the Angel brings the light to save me.

Sora looks at the necklace as she is surprised and caught off guard by it. She has a strange gut feeling as she looks at the yellow ranger. She takes off the necklace. "Yellow ranger", Sora said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at Sora as she turns to her. "Yeah", Kayori said to Sora. She has no idea why a civilian is reaching out to her.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I want you to put this necklace around her neck". Sora said to Kayori.

Kayori is stunned by it as she is chosen to do this. "What who me", Kayori said to them as she is caught off guard by it.

AV nods to Kayori as she knows about it. "You can trust Sora on this. The necklace has special properties in it". AV said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at them as she notices that Noisima, Noelle, and Paige are hurt. She remembers what AV said to her earlier. "Ok I will do it". Kayori said to AV.

Sora throws the necklace to Kayori. As Kayori catches it, she runs to Noisima. Rima frowns as she sees this. "What no", Rima said to them. She fires another beam at them.

AV frowns as she returns fire with her blaster. "Not this time", AV said to Rima. The beam hits the controller as it is broken. Kayori puts the necklace around Noisima's neck as the evil is purged out from her.

The rangers are stunned by this as the Evil has been taken out from Scarlet. "Way to go Kayori", Michie said to Kayori.

Kali has a sense of pride in his eyes. "Yeah I couldn't done better than myself. AV chose the right person for this". Kali said to Kayori.

Scarlet opens her eyes as she looks at them. "Thank you for freeing me", Scarlet said to them. Sora smiles as she is happy that Scarlet is freed from the evil control.

AV nods as she hands her the pink morphor. "This belong with you as well". AV said to Scarlet as she gives the pink morphor.

Scarlet looks at AV as she does not understand it. "But why me though"? Scarlet asks AV.

AV looks at Scarlet as she nods to her. "My necklace can identify those who are meant to become a ranger. It glowed to you that day at school. You have a great destiny to fight along with the others". AV said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at the morphor as she is starting to understand. "I get it now", Scarlet said to AV. She puts the morphor.

Rima frowns as she glares at them. "I will destroy you all". Rima said to them. Scarlet glares at Rima. "I think it is time to fight back against you, Rima. Music Force Next Generation", Scarlet said as she morphs into ranger form for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Scarlet is standing in a beach like she is in Hawaii. The various Hawaiian music is playing in the background. She has a pink

ranger suit with a skirt and leggings. The skirt has musical notes on the bottom of the skirt. She has the symbol of Musicola on her chest. Her helmet is pink with the ukulele as the visor. She has a music saber and a blaster at the waist. "Power of Hawaiian Music Music Force Next Generation Pink Ranger", Scarlet said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe as Sora got to see Scarlet morph into ranger form. "Awesome", Sora said to them.

Rima frowns as she sees the newly pink ranger. "You dare to join them". Rima said to them.

Scarlet glares at Rima as she is ready to fight. "Yeah I am joining them. Lady Chaosima will be defeated". Scarlet said to them.

As the rangers see Scarlet and Rima going at it, they are surprised that she is fighting back. Paige and Noelle are getting up as they see the newly pink ranger fighting. "Wow look at her go", Dakota said to them.

Scarlet glares at Rima as she is summoning her music saber. "I think it is time for you to take off. Power of Hawaiian", Scarlet said as she fires her music saber at Rima.

As the music saber is fired, it is is playing strong Hawaiian Music. As Sora hears the music, images from her memories are being shown to her.

Rima gets hit by it as she takes a stumble. "I will be back and next time, you won't be as lucky especially you pink ranger". Rima said to Scarlet as she takes off.

The rangers went up to Scarlet as she is surprised that she did all of that. "You did it and welcome to the team Scarlet". Noelle said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Noelle as they are reunited once more. "Thanks Noelle", Scarlet said to them. Everyone teleports back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, the teens are talking among themselves as Sora meets the other rangers as AV is right by her side.

Kira looks at Scarlet as she went up to her. "I am glad that you are joining the team. However do you have somewhere to stay in Reefside"? Kira asks Scarlet.

Scarlet shakes her head to Kira. "No, I should tell you that it was Lady Chaosima that killed my dad and still keeping my mom captive on that ship. I do have grandparents who live in Hawaii, but my grandfather disowned my dad for marrying my mom. I don't have anywhere to go". Scarlet said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at Scarlet. "You can stay with my family. Besides, it looks like you and Noelle can catch up". Kira said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Kira as Conner nods in agreement. "Thank you, it looks like things are turning out alright after all". Scarlet said to Kira. She takes the necklace off.

Scarlet looks at AV as she nods to her. "I think this belong to you AV. You are true friends with Sora, and I see that now". Scarlet said to AV. Sora is a bit confused on why she said that.

Kira looks at Sora as she nods to her. "You are welcome here DT Wave and to our house any time as well". Kira said to Sora.

Sora nods as she looks at them. "Thank you so much Kira. I think it is time for me and AV to get home". Sora said to them.

As AV and Sora says their goodbyes and teleports back to Legacy Hills, Noelle looks at Kira. "Hey mom why was it ok for me to morph in front of Sora"? Noelle asks Kira as the others nod as they want to know why a civilian was with them for the entire time.

Kira nods as she looks at them. "You see Sora is actually a veteran red ranger from the Lore Keeper team. However after their final battle, Sora lost all of her memories from when she was a ranger. Plus there is a person as the red ranger who has wormed her way in right now". Kira said to them.

The teens are deeply surprised by the news. "Oh man, that is awful to lose your memories like that". Dakota said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "No wonder she looked so confused about holding that sword and fighting them". Noelle said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they want to do something to get rid of the Queen in the Lore Keeper team.

Back at the Great Library, the teens left the library as Robyn wants to stay to confront AV about the mission. It got denied by Maya and Abby as she pretends to leave.

"Hey Maya, guess who I brought with me", AV said to Maya as she winks to her as it is Sora. Sora is with her as she is holding the sword in her hands.

Maya nods as she gets the wink from AV. "Welcome to Great Library, my name is Maya, and this is Abby". Maya said to Sora as Abby nods to her.

Sora nods as she looks at Maya and Abby. "This is an unique place you have here. I have never seen a library this grand and extensive before". Sora said to them.

Abby nods as she takes it as a compliment. "Thank you, that means a lot coming from you". Abby said to Sora.

Maya nods as she looks at Sora. "I have heard that you helped them out in an important battle today. You did risk your life without proper armor, but you have that sword to fight". Maya said to Sora.

Sora nods as she has a sheepish expression on her face. "Yeah, I did help with the battle and everything. Plus from the moment that sword was in my hands, I am not sure why but it felt like it bonded well with me. Plus something in me throw the necklace to a yellow ranger. It was this yellow ranger that placed the necklace around the evil pink ranger and freed her. It felt strangely good about doing that. Does that sound crazy"? Sora asks Maya. She is not sure what it is. Plus from the moment that the good pink ranger played the ukulele, images from Sora's memories are being shown in her mind.

Maya smiles to Sora as she shakes her head. "That does not sound crazy at all, Sora. AV make sure that Sora gets home safely". Maya said to AV as Abby shows her the back way out.

As Robyn hears all of that, she is getting very angry as she learns that AV was not the only one that was there on the special mission. 'So that has been was there as well and dares to help out. That should have been me not her. They will both pay for this'. Robyn thought to herself as she leaves the Great Library.

Maya looks at Abby as she looks at the prophecy again. "It sounds like the prophecy has been fulfilled". Maya said to Abby.

Abby nods in agreement with Maya. "It won't be long now until Robyn is gone from our hair". Abby said to Maya.

Maya smirks to Abby as she nods to her. "You could say that again". Maya said to Abby as the two women got to work.

Back in Reefside, the teens went home, Kira sighs as AV and Sora teleported back to Legacy Hills. She is cleaning up when all the sudden another message shows up on the monitor of the computer. "What in the world, this is the second prophecy this week". Kira said to herself. As she is reading this new one, she notices that something is different about this prophecy from the first one. As she pulls up the translator on the computer, Kira is stunned by the message as it a completely different kind of message. "I wonder who else got one of these". Kira said to herself as she is about to read the translation of it.

Back in Clover Hill, Jenny is also on the computer in the batcave. She is surprised as the message is arriving as well. "That's strange", Jenny said to herself.

Brooke looks at Jenny as she hears her. "What's strange"? Brooke asks Jenny. She is curious about what's going on.

Jenny looks at Brooke as the attention is being focused on the message. "This message that just came here. The last time a message like this came was 16 years ago". Jenny said to Brooke.

Brooke looks at Jenny as she looks at the message. "Was it in the same language from before"? Brooke asks Jenny.

Jenny nods as she looks at Brooke. "Yeah it was". Jenny said to Brooke. As they are looking at it, they have no idea what is going to happen.

Mentre il tempo prosegue, il legame dei fratelli è ancora più forte ancora

Nasce un nuovo legame speciale per combattere il male nei prossimi due rossi

Un fratello del passato rosa

Una sorella del passato rosso

Entrambi misconosciuti sulla vera amicizia

Poiché sono entrambi chiamati ad essere testati

Essi liberano il prigioniero di un traditore del passato

Il più forte dell'amicizia all'interno delle proprie squadre diventa

Il più forte del legame di amicizia tra i due rossi diventa.

Come i due del Bond dei Fratelli

Diventeranno molto vicini come veri amici, perché salvano il mondo proprio come il Bond dei Fratelli'.

End Chapter

Scarlet is freed from the evil control and Kayori is the one that put the necklace around her neck with the encouragement from Sora and AV. What is significance of the second prophecy and who it involves this time? Plus will the rangers will be called upon to help the Lore Keepers to get rid of Robyn?

Next Chapter: The Test of Leadership Part 1


	13. Chapter 13

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11: The Test of the American Jurassic Leader Part 1

The teens are heading back to DT Wave after another successful battle. "I do not know about you guys, but I am ready to relax and put my feet up". Kayori said to them. The teens nod in agreement as the monster they faced was a tough monster to face. Noelle looks at her teammates as they are a new group of people who she recently met. She is starting to warm up to have them as friends. Plus they recently freed Scarlet from the control of Lady Chaosima and the evil power that was controlling her. They gotten help from Sora Daniels and AV Winchester from Legacy Hills.

All the sudden, Noelle feels a bit strange like she is on the verge of being teleported. "Uh guys", Noelle said to them.

Just as the others turn around, they see Noelle has teleported like she has vanished from thin air. "Ok what the hell was that"? Kali asks them.

Another ranger shrugs as he does not know. "I don't know, but why did she teleport like that all the sudden"? James asks them.

One of the teens went to the ground to see if she can be tracked. "It is obvious that she gotten teleported, but we need to talk to Kira". Dakota said to them. The others nod as they teleport back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Kira and Conner frown as Noelle did not make it back. "Rangers where is Noelle"? Conner asks them. He has that fatherly look on his eyes.

"We don't know. One minute she is with us to he next minute she got teleported, and it was not her that pressed the teleportation button". Scarlet said to them.

Kira and Conner look at each other as they went to the computer to get a lock on Noelle's morphor. As they spot something on the monitor, they notice another red dot. "That's strange", Kira said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Kira. "What's strange"? Paige ask Kira.

"According to this, she is not alone. All I see is another red dot at that location, but it's very faint". Kira said to them. The teens look at each other as they are getting concerned about Noelle for a lot of reasons.

Wendell looks at the faint red dot. "So there is another red dot that is faint along with the red dot that represents Noelle". Wendell said to them.

Conner nods as he looks at Wendell. "Yes but we don't know who it represents". Conner said to Wendell.

Abu takes a closer look at the other red dot as it has a symbol on it that does not match with their team. "Yeah but that symbol, it does not match with our team". Abu said to them.

Kira looks at the symbol as it is very familiar to her. "Conner you don't think it is another active red ranger from a different team". Kira said to Conner.

Conner looks at the symbol as he does some what recognizes it. "Yeah plus that symbol is a Jurassic Squad Ranger". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods as the teens are talking among themselves. "If that is the case, then there is another team of Jurassic Squad Rangers". Kira said to Conner.

In a cave, a young 16 year old guy find himself lost and confused. "Ok this is not what I had in mind. I was walking back with my teammates after a ranger battle. The next thing I knew I got teleported away from my friends landed in the water at lake, got sucked into a red whirlpool, and some how ended up in this cave. Plus I can't get in touch with the others on my morphor". The guy said to himself. He has red hair, blue eyes, and a red cladded outfit with high tops.

"Why didn't you defend me"? A voice said to the young man. The young man is caught off guard by it. The voice is very familiar to him.

All the sudden, the young man feels a physical blow to him. He is pushed to the ground. "Jasmine, is that you"? The young man said out there as he lands on the ground. He is trying to see if Jasmine is really there or not. He gets back up again as his guard is up.

"Why didn't you defend me"? The voice said to the young man again. The young man hears it again. He feels a strange gust of wind coming at him. He tries to dodges it, but he still gets hit. He lands on the ground.

The young man frowns as this might calls for his morphor. "Who are you? I want to see your face". The young man said out there as he gets up again. Just as he tries to use his morphor to fight into ranger form, it does not work at all.

"If you are my friend, why didn't you defend me". The voice said to the young man. However the voice sounds really angry. The young man gets hit again.

The young man tries to fight who or what is hitting him, but it is pointless. All the sudden, he feels a trap door opening from underneath him. He falls through the hole. The young man screams like he is down a rough and tumbling slide. He tries to stop himself, but it is useless as he finds himself in a different part of the cave. He is bruised as he is in pain. As he tries to stand up, his ankle is giving him even more pain as he lands on the ground. Great, my ankle is defiantly sprained, and I am really lost". The young man said to himself.

In a different part of the cave, Noelle is walking around in it. She is assessing the situation. "Ok I got mysteriously teleported to a lake and landed in a red whirlpool, and some how I ended up in a cave in the middle of nowhere. Plus I have no idea how to get out, and I can't get in touch with the others at all. That's just great". Noelle said to herself.

All the sudden, Noelle hears a familiar voice as sends a bone chilling shiver down her back. "You can't be normal because of your true parents, psycho monster child".A voice said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she looks around to see if that teacher is there. "How about show yourself and face me, Ms. Willis". Noelle said out there. She has her guard up in preparation to face her.

All the sudden, Noelle's glasses are taken away from her as she hears more voices from her past. It is her other classmates in that class as they pulled the prank on her. "No one wants to be friends with a girl whose parents has committed awful crimes like Sharon and Christopher Askew has. You will probably be just like them when you get older". The voice of Mrs. Willis said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she barely see her glasses. All the sudden, a strange goopy substance hits her eyes. She tries to wipe it off from her, but it is pointless. As it hardens, Noelle can't see as her guard is way down. As she feels being pushed, Noelle falls down into a trap door as she slides down a rough and tumbling slope. She screams as as she does not know what is in front of her or anything. As she lands in a different part of the cave, she is wondering what to do. Plus she does not know if she is alone.

"Hello can anyone hear me"? Noelle said out there. She is wondering if someone else is here.

The young man hears a different voice as someone else is down here as well. Plus he spots the person as she is reasonably close by. "Yeah I can hear you". The young man said to the voice.

Noelle is stunned as she hears a male voice. She gets up as she is wondering where he is. "Where are you"? Noelle said out there.

The young man frowns as this part of the cave is mysteriously lighted. "Can't you see that I am over here"? The young man asks the person as he is waving his hands.

"Gee, I actually can't see at all". The female said to the young man. She said in a sarcastic tone of voice

The young man sees the teenage girl. He is stunned as he made a mistake. "Just follow the sound of my voice". The young man said to the teenage girl.

"That works a lot better, by the way how did you end up down here anyways". The teenage girl asks the young man.

The young man looks at the girl as she is coming towards him. "You probably would not believe me anyways". The young man said to the teenage girl.

"Try me and find out", the teenage girl said to the young man. She is almost there to him.

The young man looks at the girl as she looks very familiar to him. "Well, I got mysteriously teleported from my teammates to a lake, fell into a red whirlpool, and ended up in this cave. I have felt kind of strange lately because my body got switched with someone else". The young man said to the girl. He is not sure if she believes him or not.

"Well, this is a huge coincidence because that's what happened to me. Plus my body was also switched into a guy's body". The teenage girl said to the young man. She makes it in front of him now.

The two teens are surprised by the latter part. "Wait you must have been in my body, and I was in your body". The young man said to the teenage girl.

The teenage girl nods as she never realizes that it is the guy's body that she was in. "That would explain why I had that wild hair do on and acting like an arrogant jerk". The teenage girl said to the guy.

The young man is stunned as he looks at the teenage girl. "Yeah it would also explain why I was being cool to be around others. So some how we both ended up here in the same cave and gotten mysteriously teleported out from our teammates. My name is RJ, RJ Walker by the way". The young man named RJ said to the teenage girl.

The teenage girl looks at RJ as the name sounds familiar to her. "That is what it seems to be. My name is Noelle McKnight by the way. Can't you stand up or something"? The teenage girl named Noelle asks RJ.

RJ looks at Noelle as the name sounds awfully familiar to him as well. "I would but my ankle really hurts. Where are you from because your name is very familiar to me". RJ said to Noelle. He tries to stand up again.

Noelle extends her hand out to him. "Let me help you up. I am from Reefside California, and your name does sound familiar to me as well. Where are you from"? Noelle asks RJ.

RJ is stunned as he hears the name Reefside. He takes her hand as he got back up again. "I am from Clover Hill. You are my pen pal. Now I remember you, we used to play together when we were kids". RJ said to Noelle as he is surprised that it is her.

Noelle nods as she does remember that as well. "That's right, when ever there was an event, we gotten so bored and played together. We got into a lot of laughs especially that one time with the pool at your house. Our parents decided that we write to each other". Noelle said to RJ.

RJ nods as he looks at Noelle. "Yeah, we should at least find a way to get out of here". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she agrees with RJ. "Yeah, I will support you". Noelle said to RJ. She looks like she is ready to become his extra foot.

RJ looks at Noelle with a skeptical look on his face. Noelle is about 5'10" just like him. "Are you sure you can support me? I am a jock". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle gives RJ a look as she frowns at him. "So just because I am not as a big of a jock like you I can not support you up with that ankle to get out of here". Noelle said to RJ as she walks away the path.

RJ looks at Noelle as he defiantly made her mad. "It is not that entirely, I am not sure how strong you are to hold and support me". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle turns around as she went back towards him. "It is obvious that you can't walk, and I can't see. You have to be my eyes, and I have to be your foot. We have to work together even though we are from different social cliques in two different schools". Noelle said to RJ.

RJ looks at Noelle as she is right. "Alright let's get out of here". RJ said to Noelle. As Noelle is standing on RJ's left side, the two of them walk together as they are heading down the path.

RJ looks at Noelle as he sighs to her. "So when I last saw you, it was before that trial in Legacy Hills. What have you been up to since then"? RJ asks Noelle.

Noelle hears RJ talking to her. "Well, just after the trial, something happened to me. My entire third grade class pulled a bad prank on me lead by my teacher Mrs. Willis. She found out that Sharon and Christopher Askew are my biological parents and they did commit horrible crimes. She got the entire class to do something mean to me, and my classmates rather be promoted to the next grade level in part taking the prank than being my friend". Noelle said to RJ as she told him about it.

RJ is stunned as he looks at her. "You did not deserve that at all. Were the kids punished and that teacher fired"? RJ asks Noelle.

Noelle nods as she hears RJ's question. "Yeah the kids were punished and the teacher gotten fired. She said the students had a right to know who my biological parents are since my parents adopted me. My parents did tell me who they are and why they are not in my life. I hate my biological parents for harming my brothers. All they are to me is sperm and egg donor". Noelle said to RJ.

RJ winces as he hears it from her. "That must be hard to deal with all of that". RJ said to Noelle. He is being genuine towards her.

Noelle nods as she looks at RJ. "Since then, I have not let others get that close to me". Noelle admits to RJ. She has a solemn look on her face.

RJ looks at Noelle as he can see why she feels that way. "What exactly is stopping you from letting others get close to you again"? RJ asks Noelle.

Noelle sighs as she admits it to RJ. "I am afraid that I will be betrayed again especially from my new teammates". Noelle said to RJ.

RJ looks at Noelle as he is curious about these teammates of hers. "You know I really messed up with one of my friends, and she is one of my teammates now". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle has a skeptical look on her face. "What exactly did you do to a teammate"? Noelle said to RJ. She is curious about it as she is not sure what to expect.

RJ sighs as she looks at Noelle. "Last summer, there was a pool party. It had the various jocks and other people were there. She was also there as well. Some of the others were making fun of her and I joined in as well. I did not defend her like I should have and she is still mad at me". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she hears what he did. "So you followed with your fellow jocks with making fun of your friend instead of sticking up for her. Let me ask you this, if you did stick up for your true friend on that day, would your fellow jocks hate you for sticking up for a friend of yours that was not a friend of theirs"? Noelle asks RJ.

RJ is caught off guard by the hard question. He looks at Noelle as it is something he has not even thought about. "I guess they would hate me. I never thought about like that. You must be wise or something. Plus I have to thank you Noelle". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle shrugs as she hears RJ. "It is something that I picked up from my older brother. You have to make things right with your friend by starting with what you should have done differently. If that happens again, promise me you will defend her and truly have her back. Why do you have to thank me"? Noelle asks RJ.

RJ nods as he takes the words to heart. "Yeah and promise me that you will open up to your fellow teammates about your past. When you were in my body, you broke up my girlfriend a lot sooner than I planned. She was being too clingy, and I couldn't be my true self. You kind of made the scene at school". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle smiles as she hears RJ. "I promise. Your welcome, I gotten really uncomfortable with her. She was throwing herself on me. It was awful in a huge way, so I got all blunt with her". Noelle said to RJ.

RJ nods as he looks at Noelle. "Yeah it was your personality that made me so cool with the others. You should come to Clover Hills and introduce your self to my team". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at him. "I will definitely think about it and call you or something". Noelle said to RJ.

RJ smirks to Noelle. "I will give you my number when we get out of here". RJ said to Noelle as the two continue to walk together, they continue to talk about other stuff.

They make their way to a strange room. This room is like a battlefield. As they walk through the door, the door closes behind them. "Looks like we are trapped in here". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at RJ. "You are right plus I got a bad feeling that we are not alone in here". Noelle said to RJ.

"You are correct. I never thought this day would come for my release from this cave like prison". The male being said to them.

The teens look around as they spot a male being. He looks like a knight with music notes on his armor. He is a buff and very muscular guy. He has short jet black hair and green eyes. He has a scepter in his hands.

RJ frowns as he looks at the male being who clearly is bad news. "Who are you anyways"? RJ asks the male being. He has his arms crossed as things is about to get ugly.

The male being looks at them as he has an evil grin on his face. "I am Sir Stanler, and I shall be your dooms. One I defeat you both, you will be here on Mount Siren for eternity". Sir Stanler said to them as a fight is about to begin with a few surprises.

End Chapter

This is the first of a two parter chapter. How will RJ and Noelle fight Sir Stanler with their disadvantages? Plus will they win the fight against him and free who ever is in the crystal?

Next Chapter: The Test of the American Jurassic Leader Part 2


	14. Chapter 14

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 12: The Test of the American Jurassic Leader Part 2

Noelle and RJ are face to face with the villainous Sir Stanler. "Have you ever heard of this guy before"? RJ asks Noelle. He is not sure what he is up against.

Noelle shakes her head to RJ as she has never heard of him before. "No sorry, this is a new one for me". Noelle said to RJ.

Sir Stanler looks at the teens as he laughs at them. "You are mere children coming to defeat me. That is a laugh". Sir Stanler said to them. He is holding a staff in his hands as he summons Ancient Mutezoids.

Noelle grabs out her morphor as RJ looks at her. "Is that your morphor"? RJ asks Noelle as he is about to be very surprised.

Noelle gives him a look as she nods to him. "What does it look like a video game, yeah it is a morphor". Noelle said to RJ as she sees his morphor.

RJ looks at Noelle as it is time to morph. "If you are what I think you are. We should morph". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle gives RJ a smirk as she nods to him. "You took the words right out from my mouth". Noelle said to RJ.

"Music of the Generation Lets Go", Noelle said as she morphs into ranger form.

"Jurassic Surge Power Rangers", RJ said as he morphors into ranger form.

RJ looks at Noelle as she is the red ranger. "Today must be full of surprises.", RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at RJ as she nods to him. "Like my dad always say being a ranger runs in the family regardless of color". Noelle said to RJ. RJ smirks at Noelle as he can agree to that.

Sir Stanler looks at them as something about Noelle brings back a memory. "Ancient Mutezoids, attack", Sir Stanler said to the Ancient Mutezoids.

The Ancient Mutezoids charge in at the rangers. Noelle and RJ grab their weapons out as they are getting ready to fight them. As RJ is slashing at them with his sword, there is no effect on the Ancient Mutezoids. He looks at Noelle as she is having more a better luck against them. "Hey Noelle, is there anything you have for me to use? These things won't stay down like a good minion if you get my drift"? RJ asks Noelle.

Noelle notices her side arm as she tossed it to him. "Use this blaster, it seems that my saber does have effect on them. Maybe my blaster does as well". Noelle said to RJ.

RJ looks at the blaster as he is some what skeptical of it. "Are you sure about this"? RJ asks Noelle. He notices that the Ancient Mutezoids are coming at him.

Noelle gives RJ a look as she nods to him. "I am sure. Do you trust me"? Noelle asks RJ. She is putting up the fight.

RJ nods as something in his gut is telling him to trust her. As he is firing the blaster at the Ancient Mutezoids, he has a smirk on his face. "Now we are getting somewhere". RJ said to them. He is firing the blaster at the minions. They are being broken down into pieces. Although, his ankle is giving him problems.

Sir Stanler looks at them as he has an evil grin on his face. He goes in to attack the rangers. "You may have passed through the Ancient Mutezoids, but you won't get passed me". Sir Stanler said to them. He goes in and attacks them.

Noelle and RJ frown as they see Sir Stanler going on the offense and attacking force. They see that Sir Stanler has a scepter like staff in his hands. It has some sort of weird black crystal in the in the center of the staff. It is an upside down treble and bass clef.

As a blast of energy is coming towards them, Noelle and RJ hears the same voices that they heard in the cave. "We are not friends with a monster child". A class of students said to Noelle. "Why you didn't defend me"? A female voice said to RJ.

Noelle and RJ gets pushed down to the ground. It suddenly hits Noelle. "Those voices we heard, it was you that send them on us". Noelle said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Noelle as he grins to her. RJ is confused by it as it does make sense to him as well. "Very good red ranger, this cave on Mount Siren has been my prison for a very long time. Once I defeat you, I can rejoin with Lady Chaosima. While, you two will be sealed here for eternity". Sir Stanler said to them.

Noelle and RJ frown as they see Sir Stanler coming at the again with his scepter. However it seems to get worse on Noelle than RJ. RJ looks at Noelle as he picks her up. "We have to fight it, Noelle. Yes I have made the huge mistake for not defending Jasmine. You are the one that has shown me the strength and the guts to say that to me and my face". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle turns as she looks at RJ. "You are right Ritchie. You have shown me that I have to open up about my past and the prank to the others. You are the one that guided me to this room and not one you let me down or get hit by anything in this whacked out cave". Noelle said to RJ. RJ blushed as he has not been called his childhood nickname in years. Plus Noelle is the only one that called him that when they were kids.

All the sudden, the two of them are glowing like a new power is born. Sir Stanler looks at them as he frowns. "What is this some sort of special bonding moment"? Sir Stanler asks them. He fires a beam at them.

This time Noelle and RJ dodges it with ease as they return fire at Sir Stanler. Sir Stanler is taken back as he takes some stumble. "Why you little", Sir Stanler said to them as he aims it at Noelle. It is a sneak attack on her.

RJ sees this as he defends her from it. "I will always have her back and that includes all of my teammates on my team". RJ said out loud like in a battle cry. He fires his weapon at him.

Sir Stanler takes another stumble as he fires his weapon yet again back at RJ. This time, Noelle is the one that is defending him. "I TRUST HIM". Noelle said out loud in her own battle cry.

Just then, the gunk in Noelle's eyes breaks as her vision returns to normal. RJ also notices that his ankle is mostly healed. Sir Stanler frowns as he realizes that both rangers are turning the tables on him. "No, this can't be. I am supposed to win". Sir Stanler said to them. He fires another beam at them.

Noelle and RJ are standing together as they switch weapons. They are deflecting it together like it is in unison and cohesion. Noelle notices the jewel in the Scepter. She has a strange feeling that someone is trapped in it. "RJ, lets aim out next move on that scepter. Maybe that way, he won't have those beams". Noelle said to RJ.

RJ nods as he agrees with Noelle. "Let's do this". RJ said to Noelle. He is ready to finish this battle.

"Grand Stand of American Music", Noelle said out loud as she sends her attack on at Sir Stanler.

"Red Jurassic Power", RJ said out loud as he sends his attack on Sir Stanler.

As the music combines with the Jurassic power, it hits Sir Stanler. Sir Stanler sees his scepter being knocked out from his hands. As the crystal hits the ground, it breaks into a million pieces, and a mysterious light leaves from the cave. Sir Stanler lands on the ground as his power has been taken away from him. "No", Sir Stanler said to them. He gets up as he glares at them. "I will not forget this Rangers especially you red ranger". Sir Stanler said to them especially Noelle. He vanishes like he has taken off.

All the sudden, a strange spirit appears to RJ and Noelle. "Thank you for freeing my spirit and a special ally, Power Rangers. You both passed my test called the Bond of Friendship. The voices that you did hear was indeed from Sir Stanler and his evil. You both overcome a demon about friendship, and doing so they two of you have the right to even the Bond of Friendship power. The stronger the friendships between your own teammates, the stronger of power you have. I can finally be free and watch over the Island of Musicola and the Mainland. I hope to see you both again". The strange spirit said to them as it vanishes from thin air.

RJ and Noelle nods as they look at each other. "We kicked some serious butt". Noelle said to RJ.

RJ nods in agreement with Noelle. "I have to agree plus I am wondering what the looks on my teammates faces when they learn about this. Plus I guess this is goodbye for now". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at RJ. "Yeah", Noelle said to RJ. The two gets mysteriously teleported again as they head back to their respective headquarters.

Back at the batcave, the teens are pacing and waiting for RJ to return. "That's strange, it is like both signals are not there anymore". Brooke said to them.

The teens are confused by it. "Not there meaning", Jasmine said to Brooke. She is getting worried about RJ but she is not admitting it.

All the sudden, RJ appears to them as he is exhausted. "Hey guys miss me", RJ said to them. The teens look as they are surprised to see that RJ has returned.

"Where have you been man"? Brad asks RJ.

"What happened to you anyways? You look like you gotten your butt kicked". Barry said to RJ

"Why did you mysteriously teleported away like that"? Jamie said to RJ.

"More to the point how did you get back here"? Mel asks RJ.

"Another more to the point, who had the nerve to get to you like that"? Jack asks them.

Jasmine sighs as RJ is back. She notices something has changed about him, but she could not place it at the moment. "I am glad that you made it back RJ". Jasmine said to RJ.

RJ nods as his mentors want to know about it as well. "I am glad to be back as well, but for right now I just want to sleep". RJ said to them as he passed out from the intense battle. Brad and Barry makes the catch before he could hit the floor.

"He must have been really exhausted. What ever happened must have taken out of him. He deserves a good nap". Jenny said to them.

Jasmine nods as she looks at RJ. She could not have help it but wonder what did happen. 'Why do I get the feeling that he has grown in the adventure that he went on? If so who or what taught him things'? Jasmine thought to herself as she seeing that RJ is sleeping like a baby.

Back at the McKnight residence, Noelle is in her room as she is asleep, and her glasses are on her nightstand. Downstairs in the living room, Conner and Kira are talking as their youngest kids are up in bed as well. "I am getting the feeling that Noelle is more like Corey than Levi when they were rangers". Conner said to Kira.

Kira looks at Conner as she nods to him. "Yeah I can see that. She got sent to Mount Siren and told us that a guy named RJ got sent there as well. I am glad that their mission went alright. However Sir Stanler could be a huge problem for the others if he comes back". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods as he looks at Kira. "I have to agree. Plus it scares me if other villains from Corey's team could come back. This is especially true if Xolicernic comes back and he still has his human form. I worry if he does find out about Noelle wherever he is, he would harm her in the same way he did to Corey". Conner said to Kira.

Kira looks at Conner as it is a concern. "Yeah although something about him is that he is the kind of villain that does come back, Conner. If he does come back here, we will be ready to reveal it to the rangers about him". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods as it is something to do when if and when it is needed. "Your right about that Kira". Conner said to Kira as he hopes that won't come to pass.

End Chapter

RJ and Noelle won the battle on Mount Siren. Will Conner's and Kira's concerns about former enemies coming back? Plus will Sir Stanler come back as well? Who is the one that gotten freed from the crystal?

Next Chapter: a Filler TDD


	15. Chapter 15

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: The Early Reflection with the McKnight Brothers

That Saturday in Reefside, Corey and Levi are in town as they have heard from Conner and Kira about the new team. Both Corey and Levi have busy lives in their careers. Corey is a top notch lawyer specializing in family and adoption law. He and Matt has their law firm here in Reefside. Levi is a federal agent with Susan.

At the McKnight residence, Scarlet is getting adjusted being in Reefside as she told Tommy about being kidnapped by Lady Chaosima. He pulls some strings to have the Silver Guardians investigate the murder at the house in Legacy Hills and have her transferred to Reefside High, and she will be starting there on Monday. Plus Conner and Kira talking to Corey about getting Scarlet being adopted into their family.

"Well dad, the adoption process will have some challenges like whether Scarlet's dad or mom having a will and where she will be sent to. Plus since she does have living relatives, it maybe that they might want to gain custody of her. I can get you temporary custody until this whole thing gets settled". Corey said to Conner.

Conner sighs as he looks at Corey. "Thank you, she is adjusting well here. Plus the younger kids are warming up to her well. She knows Noelle from Walford, so she is a great fit here". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods as she looks at Scarlet as she is playing around with Roderick, Bradley, and Hermione who are 8 years old. "I can see that clearly. Plus I have heard from Matt and the others about the newest team of rangers that you are both mentoring". Corey said to Conner.

Conner nods as he looks at Corey. "Oh yes, Noelle is the leader of the team. They just recently freed Scarlet from evil control. On top of that, they gotten additional help from the Lore Keepers as well.

Corey nods as Levi has heard about the Code Cassidy Black alert. "I want to arrest that girl in Legacy Hills, dad. With all sorts of evidence that has been pouring to me from Maya, Zoe, and Kaitlyn, I got a list of charges a mile long and wide. Just say the word and I will do it". Levi said to Conner.

Conner nods as he looks at Levi. "I will keep that in mind". Conner said to Levi. He notices Noelle as she is admiring having a girl close to her age.

Corey looks at Levi as he nods to him. "Hey Levi, we should have that talk with Noelle and Scarlet". Corey said to Levi.

Levi nods as he knows what kind of talk it is. "Yes it is time". Levi said to Corey. They went up to Noelle and Scarlet.

"Hey you must be Scarlet", Corey said to Scarlet. The brothers look at them as they have plans for them.

Scarlet looks at them as she nods to them. "That's right", Scarlet said to them as she is wondering about them.

Noelle looks at Scarlet as she gives her some reassurance. "They won't bite Scarlet. Corey is the wise guy, and Levi is the law man". Noelle said to Scarlet.

Corey and Levi smirks to Noelle as they know that she is the polar opposite of them. "Some things has not changed about you, Noelle", Levi said to Noelle.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we want the both of you to come with us for a walk and a talk". Corey said to them.

Scarlet and Noelle nod as they look at each other. "Sure", Scarlet said to Corey and Levi. They leave the house as they take a walk.

As they walk in the woods to the special place, they sit down as Corey looks at them. "How are you feeling Scarlet? You must have been through a lot very recently. From being back home from a boarding school to be kidnapped by an evil being, and now you are in a different town and saved from the evil control that was over you. You must be going through a lot of adjusts. Am I right"? Corey said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Corey as she nods to him. She is about to cry as she thinks about her dad. "Yes you are right. When I came home on that day, I walked to see Lady Chaosima choking my mom and dad being dead. That image is forever burned in my memory. My mom never talked about her family for a reason because her entire family is evil with Lady Chaosima being the evil leader. She was going to turn my mom evil, but I sacrificed myself to protect her from being turned evil. Now my mom is still held captive, but I don't know if it is on that ship or some where else". Scarlet said to Corey as she is very upset. Noelle comforts her as she extending her kindness to her.

Corey nods as he looks at Scarlet. "Levi and I both understand very deeply how you feel about being kidnapped by an evil villain or a criminal ". Corey said to Scarlet.

Levi nods as he looks at her as well. "Exactly being kidnapped is an awful feeling". Levi said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Corey and Levi as she is stunned to learn this. "Really, you both have been kidnapped before"? Scarlet asks them as she wants to know.

Corey nods as he looks at Scarlet. "Oh yes, the first time I was kidnapped. It was done by a man named Christopher Askew and my biological mother Sharon. It was the most awful time in my life, and I was a freshman in high school. On top of that, I was the red ranger of the original Music Force team. Later my team learned that Christopher became Xolicernic. It became clear that Xolicernic will always be truly evil to the core". Corey said to Scarlet.

Levi nods as he looks at Scarlet. "I too gotten kidnapped. It took place about a couple of years after our team saved the world. I was kidnapped by a villain named Sonatina. She teamed up with his son Nicholas and a strange being called a Gradios. They lured a girl named Emi to this dimension. When I found Emi, I wanted to help her how I could. However they caught us and took us to Mount Siren. It is a bad experience no matter if you are a non ranger, newly active ranger or a ranger veteran". Levi said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Corey and Levi. "Wow you two know what it is to be a kidnapped victim, and you talk about it like a true survivor". Scarlet said to them. She is starting to bond with the red and bronze veteran rangers.

Corey nods as he looks at Scarlet. "Yes, I am a lawyer, but I am also an advocate for kidnapping victims by criminals. I help the kidnappings victims getting over their own kidnappings and help them get use to life afterwards. One of my clients, she lives in Legacy Hills. She was kidnapped as a new born baby by her fake mother. It was my most unusual and twisted case. She now lives with her half sister and her family. She is thriving now and taken on as a true big sister and protector". Corey said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Corey as she smiles to him. "Really can I have a thriving life as well after everything I have been through"? Scarlet said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Scarlet. "Yes I do believe that you can, Scarlet. You will have a lot of support including me". Corey said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Corey as she is about to cry again. She went in to hug him. "Thank you", Scarlet said to Corey. She feels happier for the first time in the past couple of weeks.

Levi notices Noelle as she is right by Scarlet's side. "You know sis, we maybe full blooded siblings, but you are more like Corey during his ranger days than me. You are a supporting and adventurous leader that you some how get into crazy situations". Levi said to Noelle.

Noelle smirks as she looks at Levi. "Really how so"? Noelle asks Levi. She looks at Corey as he is comforting Scarlet.

Levi looks at Noelle as he nods to her. "Well you have been through a team up with another team. You got your body switched into a guy that got caused by a monster. Plus something tells me that there will be a lot more crazy adventures waiting for you as a ranger". Levi said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Levi. "I am ready to take them on". Noelle said to Levi. She has a determined look on her face. The four of them walks back to their house. They have no idea what is going to happen next.

In a neighborhood just slightly ritzier in neighborhood, a young man is walking around as he is disheveled and very exhausted. He has long shaggy blonde hair with fair skin tone and blue eyes. He has muscular body but slightly lean and tall for his "age". He has a grey hoodie with a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He has a strange device on his wrist. "Your memories of your past will soon return and your destiny will soon come". A mysterious voice said to the young man.

As the young man passed out to the ground, it gets attention to a middle aged couple. They rush over to help as they are very surprised by it. "Are you alright son"? The man asks the young man. "We need to get him some help". The woman said to him. As they got him to the hospital, they have no idea that he is someone very important on Musicola and in the history of Musicola.

In Legacy Hills, the special task force is meeting again at the Great Library. Maya sighs as she looks at the team. "Now that we are all here. We can get this meeting started". Maya said to them as Conner arrives.

"I am sorry I am late. My boys came to visit the house, and they spent some quality time with Noelle, Scarlet, and the triplets". Conner said to Maya.

Maya nods as she understands it. "Some things has not changed Conner". Tommy said to Conner.

Jason looks at Tommy as he smirks to him. "Speak for yourself, you were always running late when you were a teenager". Jason said to Tommy as the two of them are bantering.

Jared looks at them as he has gotten word about Jenny's team leader completing a teamup mission with Noelle. "I have heard that RJ went on a mission with your daughter. It seems that the two of them are picking things off when they were kids". Jared said to Conner.

Conner nods as he looks at Jared. "Yeah it seems that Noelle is getting back to her old self when she was a kid before it gotten cruelly taken away by that teacher". Conner said to them.

Stella nods as she looks at them. "Speaking of taking away, is there any new progress on taking away her memory or taking the amount of proof she has on the Rangers"? Stella said to them.

Zane nods as he looks at them. "Sora has been coming home with ruined clothes in a bag and crying from the harassment by the target. I am considering going to the school board to get Robyn Queen expelled on the Anti -Bullying laws". Zane said to them.

Conner nods as he looks at Zane. "I have to agree with Zane. Plus Sora was a big help to my team on freeing Scarlet and she gotten our yellow ranger to put your daughter's necklace around her neck to purge the evil out of her. Plus my team is expressing very loud that they want to help your team on getting rid of the target". Conner said to the table.

AV nods as she looks at them. Stella has a a sense of pride towards her. "The target had one of her queen sized temper tantrum just as I was trying to leave for the special mission. I had to sneak out from the back way to avoid her. Plus the mission went to a complete success. The true hero of it is Kayori. I will be damned if the target finds her and harass her for taking the hero's spotlight". AV said to them as she is very serious about it.

Maya looks at AV as she is starting to see a bit of spit fire in her. 'It looks like a bit of Jasmine is starting to rub on her'. Maya thought to herself.

Tommy nods as he looks at them. "Is there anyone close to the target that can get the proof that she has collected"? Tommy asks them.

Jason nods as he looks at them. "Yes it will be a very risky assignment for this. It would be a covert assignment". Jason said to them.

Maya looks at them as one person fits the bill for it. "Yes there is one person that fits the special assignment, her former best friend Sara Jeckilson. She is the crimson ranger on the team that Jasmine chose to the team". Maya said to them.

Tommy nods as he looks at her. "Is there anyway for her to come tonight? We want to discuss it with her". Tommy said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I can call her right now". Maya said to them. She grabs her communicator. "Sara can you hear me"? Maya asks Sara.

"Yeah I am here", Sara said to Maya.

Maya nods as she got hold of her. "Can you return to the Great Library? It is very important". Maya said to Sara.

"Yeah I can teleport back". Sara said to Maya.

Maya looks at them as she gets a good response. "Thanks", Maya said to them.

Sara arrives in the conference room as she looks at them. "Hey Maya what's going on"? Sara asks Maya. She knows AV, her mom, and Sora's dad. However as she looks the other veterans here. She is a bit nervous. "Hello", Sara said to them as she is a bit nervous about meeting them.

Tommy looks at Sara as he nods to her. "You are summoned here because you are chosen for special covert assignment. We want you to get all proof that Robyn on the Rangers that will expose the team". Tommy said to Sara.

Jason nods as he looks at Sara. "It is a high risk mission. Do you think you can handle the assignment"? Jason asks Sara.

Sara looks at them as she thinks about it. She looks at them as she does not have any hesitation about it. "I will take it to protect the integrity of the team and to protect Sora as well. I know exactly where Robyn keeps her special proof". Sara said to them.

AV nods as she notices something within her. Plus Maya also sees it as well. 'Is Sara the protector of the Red Beryl Phoenix'? Maya thought to herself.

The special task force nods as they look at Sara. "We need the proof very soon, so we want you to get it to us within 48 hours". Tommy said to Sara.

Sara nods as she looks at them. "You can count on me". Sara said to them as she looks at them.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Great this meeting is drawn to a close". Maya said to them. The special task force nods as they leave the Great Library.

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, Yimsim is meeting up with master. As the master comes out, he notices two other beings arrive as well. "Satanicus, it has been a very long time, and I see that you brought an evil friend". The master said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods as he smirks to the villainous bad guy. "Yes, I have came from the future where Ivano has brought me and a few others back to life. My visit to this time will be brief, but my friend here has expressed to split himself". Satanicus said to the master.

The master is intrigued by the news. Yimsim is curious about this as well. "Who is this friend of yours anyways"? Yimsim asks Satanicus as he is not impressed by their strange arrival.

The master looks at Yimsim. "Leave us for now Yimsim, just pick a monster to send out against the rangers". The master said to Yimsim as he does not want him to know about this.

The friend steps forward as it is Xolicernic from the future. "I hear that you have the special ability that prevents from being sealed away into the book". Xolicernic said to the Master.

The Master looks at Xolicernic as he has heard of his evil exploits from Yimsim. "Yes, I have to tip the hit to the one that brought you back to life. I can not say the same thing about Abbinus. She made that choice to be purified by that blue ranger that I have seen before". The Master said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he is still furious about Abbinus. "Yes, my human being form has been defiant and has been trying to escape from my alien form. I want to get rid of that human being form. Plus it feels like I am not done with fighting against the rangers. I want to spread my evil even more like becoming the evil leader of an evil force". Xolicernic said to the Master as he is very serious and ambitious about his true goal.

The Master looks at Xolicernic as he sees a lot in him. "You are very ambitious, Xolicernic. Plus I can see why you want to get rid of your human being form. It is getting in your way". The Master said to Xolicernic. He does the special spell on Xolicernic as he is split into four beings. Three of them of in Xolicernic's alien form while the fourth is the human being form. The human being form is Christopher Askew. He looks very old and frail. He is mostly bald with very little hair. Plus his skin is mostly pale and his eyes are pale as well.

The alien form looks at them. "This is excellent. Now my plan to get back at the Rangers will soon at hand especially in Reefside". Xolicernic said to them. Satanicus nods as he looks at them. They take the human being form of Christopher Askew with them. 'I want to be saved and meet my biological daughter for the first and last time'. Christopher Askew thought to himself as he is taken away by the alien forms. They leave the location as they set it for their plan.

Meanwhile back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Lady Chaosima is on a warpath as the Rangers freed Noisima from her evil control. "THOSE RANGERS WILL PAY FOR THIS". Lady Chaosima yells out loud.

"Perhaps I can be some assistance", an alien being said to Lady Chaosima. He arrives at the ship as he bows to her in respect.

Lady Chaosima looks at the being as she is intrigued by him. "Who are you anyways"? Lady Chaosima asks the alien being.

The alien being looks at Lady Chaosima. "I am Xolicernic, and I come from the future. I have a plan to distract the Rangers and get the red ranger alone to destroy". Xolicernic said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima is very intrigued by the news. "What kind of plan do you have in mind"? Lady Chaosima asks Xolicernic.

"Divide and Conquer, we send out about five monsters all over the city to distract them while the red ranger gets lured to me". Xolicernic said to Lady Chaosima as it is very simple plan.

Lady Chaosima looks at Xolicernic as it is a great plan. "It is a great plan Xolicernic. I will supply you with Noistrons and the give monsters that you need

End Chapter

This is the conclusion of the first arc of the story. "Who is the mysterious young man that appeared? Plus what is Xolicernic's plan that will be targeting the rangers?

Next Chapter: The Arrival Music Knight Part 1


	16. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 14: The Arrival of the Music Knight Part 1: The Divide and Conquer

That Saturday night in Legacy Hills, Sara just left Robyn's house as she got chewed out from Robyn for listening to Jasmine in the most recent battle than to her. However she manages to leave with all of the expose dirt and additional dirt on AV and Jasmine while she was not looking. She grabs her morphor as she is out of viewing range from Robyn's house. "Maya come in", Sara said to Maya.

"Go ahead", Maya said to Sara as she is at the main library.

"I got the expose dirt and any other expose dirt that Robyn has. I am good and away from her house". Sara said to Maya.

"Good come to the Great Library and turn the information to me". Maya said to Sara.

Sara nods as she teleports to the library.

At the Great Library, Abby is on the computer as Maya sees Sara arriving. "Hey Sara, glad you can make it". Maya said to Sara.

Sara nods as she opens her backpack. "This is all of the ranger proof that she has and this additional dirt is that she gotten on AV and Jasmine. I could not let her have this information as well, so I brought it with me". Sara said to Maya.

Maya frowns as she learns that Robyn has additional dirt on AV and Jasmine. "I will make sure that it gets destroyed properly. Plus if Robyn asks you about, I want you to lie to her". Maya said to Sara.

Sara nods as she looks at Maya. "What information"? Sara said to Maya like she has a sudden bout of amnesia.

Maya nods as Sara leaves the Great Library. She opens a hidden vault in the room to put the information in it.

"Maya", Abby said to Maya in a strong and urgent tone. She spots an evil signature in Reefside as it has the initials SDX on it.

Maya rushes over to Abby as her instincts are kicking into overdrive. "Abby what's wrong"? Maya asks Abby.

"The Star Descendant form of Xolicernic is in Reefside". Abby said to Maya. She has no idea why he could be back in that town.

Maya frowns as this is making her really mad. "WHAT, does he ever give up"? Maya asks Abby.

Abby shakes her head to Maya. "Apparently not, plus the Music Force Next Generation team does not know what they are up against with Xolicernic. He has a lousy timing especially with that tyrant on our team". Abby said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Abby. "You are right. Plus this will only be the only time that the target will be going with them in this. I am going to warn Kira about this right away and tell her to forward all battle footage that features the target to me. Plus alert the rangers first thing tomorrow". Maya said to Abby as she grabs the phone to make the call.

"Hello", Kira said to Maya like she is about to fall asleep.

"I am sorry about calling so late, but you and Conner need to be warned". Maya said to Kira.

This gets Kira's attention as those words hits her. "Warned about"? Kira asks Maya.

Maya sighs as she has to tell her. "Xolicernic is in Reefside and he is in his futuristic form. We got his signature on our monitors". Maya said to Kira.

Kira frowns as this is not good news at all. "Conner and I were talking about Corey's team's old villains coming back, and now it is coming true". Kira said to Maya.

Maya nods as she sighs as well. "Yes, I am going to send my team to Reefside first thing tomorrow to assist your team. Plus I need you to send me all ranger footage of the target throughout her time there. If she ditches anyone from your team, tell me right away". Maya said to Kira.

Kira nods as she gets the plan. "Right", Kira said to Maya as she has a full mind to do just that.

Maya nods as she has informed her. "He might strike tomorrow when the teens are getting up for the day or doing other activities. Make sure that they are not alone". Maya said to Kira.

Kira nods as she understands it. "Got it". Kira said to Maya.

"I will talk to you very soon". Maya said to Kira as the phone call ends. Kira sighs as this is going to get ugly really fast.

The next morning at the McKnight residence, Noelle is not feeling well as she is sneezing, coughing, her throats is sore, her stomach is sore, and her body is aching. She is getting dressed for the day as she made a commitment to go to Clover Hill to meet up with RJ and his teammates.

Kira walks in Noelle's room as sees pale in Noelle's face as her cheeks are flushed. "Noelle are you feeling alright? You should be back in bed". Kira said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at her mom like she has been caught. "I am fine mom. I am about to leave to go to Clover Hill". Noelle said to Kira as she about to grab her hand bag.

Kira feels her forehead as it is burning up. "I hate to say this, you are burning up. Get back in your pajamas, and I will be back with some medicine". Kira said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Kira as she has been defeated. She changes back into pajamas and gets back in bed. She waits for Kira to return. She grabs her phone to make the call to RJ in Clover Hill.

"Hello", RJ said to Noelle.

"Hey RJ, listen I can't make it to Clover Hill to meet your teammates. I have the flu". Noelle said to RJ as she is coughing.

"I am not too disappointed. There is always another time. I hope you are feeling better soon". RJ said to Noelle.

"I am glad that you understand". Noelle said to RJ. She sneezes as well.

RJ winces as he hears the sneeze. "You just focus on getting better". RJ said to Noelle.

"Thanks bye Ritchie", Noelle said to RJ as she calls him by the childhood nickname she gives him as the call ends.

In Clover Hill, RJ sighs as he got the bad news. He send a text to Jenny and Brooke as he had to head to Reefside suddenly. He gets into his car and drives to Reefside.

Back in Noelle's room, Kira walks back in with some water and medicine. "Here you need to take it. It will help you feel better". Kira said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Kira as she takes some medicine. She drinks some water as well. She puts the glass of water down on the bedside table.

"Your dad will be at DT Wave. I am taking Scarlet shopping for clothes. The triplets are at their play dates. Will you be ok staying here by yourself for a while"? Kira asks for a while". Kira said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at her mom. "Yes mom", Noelle said to Kira as she feels bad about being sick and not being able to go see RJ in Clover Hill.

Kira sighs as she looks at Noelle. "You need to take care of yourself today.

Plus Haley will come by to check on you later". Kira said to Noelle. Noelle nods as she looks at Kira. As Kira leaves the bedroom and the house, Noelle sighs as tries to drift off to sleep.

At the Great Library, the teens are in the main ops as they got called first thing. "I hope you got a very good explanation to drag me here this morning. I have a long list of things that needs my attention". Robyn said to Maya as she is annoyed by it. Plus she looks really annoyed like something of hers is missing.

Maya looks at Robyn as she holding herself back from doing anything. "We gotten word that a very dangerous villain from the future is in Reefside. Your mission is to assist the Music Force Next Generation Power Rangers to stop him. He maybe teaming up with their evil leader. I want all of you to split up into small groups and explain to them what's going on". Maya said to them.

The teen minus Robyn are stunned by the news. "Who is this evil villain"? Chris asks Maya. He wants to know about it.

Robyn gives a look to Christopher. "Who cares, it is obvious that someone didn't do a good job of getting rid of him permanently". Robyn said to them as she is putting the previous red ranger down in front of her.

AV glares at Robyn as she knows better. "He got revived in the future time by another villainous leader, Robyn. Which one is it"? AV asks Maya.

The others are wondering how she knows about it. Robyn rolls her eyes as she is even more annoyed about it. "It is the Xolicernic from the Star Descendants time line, 150 years into the future". Maya said to them.

Abby nods as she looks at them. "Be extremely careful rangers, Xolicernic is a very smart and calculating villain. His powers are a force to be reckoned with. Under no circumstances are you to underestimate him in battle". Abby said to them.

The teens nod as they learn about it. Robyn scoffs like she does not believe it. "You just leave this Xolitini to me". Robyn said to them as she leaves the Great Library to Reefside.

The teens frown as they just heard what Robyn just said. "I hope for the Music Force Next Generation team that they don't come across her". Logan said to them. They nod in agreement as they teleport to Reefside for the mission.

In Reefside, the teens are enjoying their Sunday. Kali and Kayori are walking in downtown. Kali notices that Kayori has an annoyed expression on her face. "Ok what's wrong Kayori? You are not your perky and bubbly self". Kali said to Kayori as he is being arrogant about it.

Kayori looks at Kali as she rolls her eyes because of Kali's demeanor. "Well its Scarlet joining the team. She was the evil pink ranger. What if it is a ruse let Lady Chaosima know where she is at again. I can't let anything happen to Noelle and her family. I mean Lady Chaosima found her once before in Legacy Hills. She will have no problem doing that again". Kayori said to Kali as she is being hard on Scarlet.

Kali looks at Kayori as he sees the protective side in her. His expression changes as he nods to her. "I get that you are protective of Noelle, and she is your sister in law. I do understand why you are tough on her as well. I can also relate to Scarlet's mom running away from that evil witch to have a better life with her departed husband and Scarlet. Plus I can understand why Scarlet got turned evil in the first place to protect her mom from it. Let's not forget that you are the one that placed that necklace around Scarlet's neck that purged the evil out of her". Kali said to Kayori.

Kayori nods as she does remember that. "Yeah but I took the word and trust from Sora and AV. I guess I need to get to know Scarlet better I guess". Kayori said to Kali.

Kali nod as he looks at Kayori. "Exactly", Kali said to her as he has his prideful expression on his face.

Kayori looks at Kali as she has a light smile on her face. "You know Kali, when you don't have that arrogant flaw on, you are like the big brother with all the answers". Kayori said to Kali.

Kali looks at Kayori as he has a small grin that almost resembles a smile. "Thanks", Kali said to Kayori. Just as they continue to walk, they hear a strange noise. They realize that something is not right.

In another part of town, Dakota and James are walking around together. James notice the sadden expression on Dakota's face. "Is something wrong Dakota"? James asks Dakota.

Dakota looks at James as she nods to him. "When AV came to help us in that battle, she knew what to do when it comes to being the second in command. I am just a beginner second in command while she is a master of it". Dakota said to James.

James looks at Dakota as he nods to her. "Dakota, there is no way that she was a master of second in command when she started as a ranger. She learned how to be a great second in command and with time she gotten better at it. She had to start from somewhere like you are now. You shouldn't put yourself down about it. Plus I am sure that you will be a great one just like her". James said to Dakota.

Dakota looks at James as she nods to him. "Thanks James for the talk, I do have a lot to learn about being in the second in command". Dakota said to James.

James nods as he helps her in a way. Just as he says something else, they hear people screaming because of a monster. "James, lets go", Noelle said to James. James nods as they rush to the scene.

In a different part of town, Michie and Wendell are together as they are getting ice cream. "Hey Wendell, can I ask you a personal question"? Michie asks Wendell.

Wendell looks at Michie as he nods to her. "Sure I might not answer". Wendell said to Michie.

Michie looks at Wendell as she is going to be blunt about it. "Why are you so protective of Noelle all the sudden"? Michie asks Wendell.

Wendell looks at Michie as he does not blush out of romance. "The other day in my math class, I over heard these two guys talking about Noelle. Apparently Noelle went into some student lounge that is located somewhere in the school. He said in this quote when Coach Livingston found out about the unannounced visit, he was not happy at all that the lounge is known to an outsider. He told us to bring her to him if she steps foot into the lounge again. He does not care if she is Coach McKnight's daughter or not". Wendell said to Michie.

Michie is stunned by this as he looks at Wendell. "All of it make sense to me now, Wendell. On that day when her body was switched, I found her laying on the floor like she gotten beaten up and kicked out from a room on the senior hallway. That room could be something that Coach Livingston does not want a lot of students to know about". Michie said to Wendell.

Wendell nods as he looks at Michie. "Yeah plus I am curious what is in that lounge in the school that only certain students has excess too". Wendell said to Michie.

Just Michie responds back to Wendell, they hear people screaming as a monster is attacking in the vicinity. "Looks like this is going to be put on hold". Michie said to Wendell as they rush to the scene.

In another group, it is Paige and Abu as they are admiring the scenery. "How are you adjusting being in Reefside, Paige"? Abu asks Paige.

Paige looks at Abu as she nods to him. "It is alright. Reefside has that homey small town feel with out the strange events of the paranormal. Plus you have been strangely happy all the sudden". Paige said to Abu.

Abu looks at Paige as he has a sheepish look on his face. "I am looking forward to the day when I meet AV's half sister. I mean she shares the same color as me. I just I want to let her know that she has a special ally in me. Don't you want to know if you got special allies that share the same color as you". Abu said to Paige.

Paige looks at Abu as she has not thought about it. "I have never thought about it like that before. Plus it would be cool if their are other active Rangers besides AV's team out there like the leader that Noelle meet on that special mission". Paige said to Abu.

Abu nods to Paige as he looks at her. Just as he responds back to her they hear a monster attacking. "There goes the weekend", Abu said to Paige as they go off to the battle.

At the shopping mall, Kira and Scarlet are walking together as Scarlet gotten some new clothes. "Will the others get use to me on the team? Kayori seems to hate me for being on the team". Scarlet said to Kira.

Kira looks at Scarlet as she nods to her. "With Kayori, she is Noelle's sister in law and family to us. She will have to learn and understand that you and Noelle have more in common that she does not know just yet. Plus you are not Robyn Queen either who is causing trouble for the rangers in Legacy Hills". Kira said to Scarlet.

Scarlet frowns as she hears that name. "Robyn, what in the world is she doing to the rangers in my hometown"? Scarlet asks Kira.

Kira looks at Scarlet as she nods to her. "She has joined the team through less than legal ways. She has proof that will expose the rangers there. She knows what Sora was and doing everything that she can to break her". Kira said to Scarlet.

Scarlet frowns as she is angry. "She picked the wrong person to mess with Kira. I want to help the others in bringing her down". Scarlet said to Kira as she is adamant about it.

Kira nods as she looks at Scarlet. "The others has expressed very loudly on being involved as well". Kira said to Scarlet as the phone is ringing. Scarlet nods as she sees Kira answering her phone.

"Hello", Kira said to the other person on the phone. Scarlet notices the facial expression on her face changed with concern and anger.

"What where is she and the others"? Kira asks the person on the phone. She pinches on the bridge of her nose.

"Ok I will send Scarlet to Noelle's location. I am on my way to DT Wave to monitor things". Kira said to the person on the phone as the call ends.

Scarlet looks at Kira as something is wrong. "Kira what's going on"? Scarlet asks Kira.

Kira looks at Scarlet as she nods to her. "There are four monsters attacking the city, and Noelle is being lured to a trap at a warehouse. I want you to go to Noelle's location and help her. Noelle is supposed to stay home in bed today". Kira said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Kira. "Right what about the others"? Scarlet asks Kira. She does not know what is going on.

Kira looks at Scarlet as she nods to her. "The others got pulled into fighting the four monsters in town. It is clear that someone is pulling a divide and conquer plan to keep them from getting to Noelle. There are additional help coming to help us out". Kira said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she gets the feeling who it is. "Right", Scarlet said to Kira as she handed her shopping bags to her as she takes off for Noelle's location.

At a warehouse, Noelle is in lounge clothes as she followed some Noistrons. She realizes that something is up as she spots a frail old man laying on the ground. "Sir are you ok"? Noelle asks the man as she rushes over to him.

The old man looks at Noelle as he is reminded of Sharon and Levi. "No but look out", the old man said to Noelle.

Noelle is confused by it as she is wondering what he meant by it. "Welcome red ranger, I have been waiting for your arrival. I never thought I would have the pleasure of destroying a female red ranger again. Plus since your teammates are too busy with monsters to deal with, you are all by your self for me to deal with. I am Xolicernic". Xolicernic said to Noelle as Noistrons and Gearz shows up as the trap has been revealed.

Heading towards Reefside, RJ is driving his car. The other teens are confused on why he suddenly left Clover Hill in the middle of a shift at work at the Youth Center. However it is clear to Jenny and Brooke that something is seriously wrong and let him go. 'Hold on Noelle, I am coming'. RJ thought to himself as he is on the road.

Meanwhile, the mysterious young man escapes from the hospital as he is walking around Reefside. He has a strange feeling within him as someone is in trouble. "I have to get to her and fast". The mysterious young man said to himself as he takes off to the location.

End Chapter

This is going to be a three parter event instead of two. Plus this will only team up that Robyn will be in this story. Will help arrive in time to save Noelle and the old man? Plus who is the mysterious old man to Noelle?

Next Chapter: The Arrival of the Music Knight Part 2: Arrival of Allies of the Good, Bad, and Mysterious


	17. Chapter 17

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 15: The Arrival of the Music Knight Part 2: Allies of the Good, Bad, and Mysterious

At DT Wave, Kira frowns as Conner is not happy about Noelle fighting against Xolicernic alone. "I told her to stay in bed and rest. She is a lot like you". Kira said to Conner. "It is not your fault. Noelle must have spotted something and gotten lured to the warehouse. I am contacting Maya". Kira said to Conner.

Back at the Grand Library, Abby is watching over Sora and Peter like a hawk. Maya is furious as Robyn has broken the straw on the proverbial straw on the camel's back. "SHE HAS GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME ABBY. SHE ATTACKED SORA IN HER OWN HOME WITH THAT PRANK THAT AV ENDURED YEARS AGO. SHE HAS THE AUDACITY TO SHOW UP HERE LIKE NOTHING EVEN HAPPENED. NOW SHE IS REEFSIDE WITHOUT THE OTHERS. I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT MEMORY WIPER DAYS AGO". Maya said to Abby.

Abby looks at Maya as she needs to calm down. She slaps her in the face. "You got to calm down Maya. Yelling out loud will not solve this. Plus the others will need you soon". Plus Kira is calling you right now". Abby said to Maya.

Maya sighs as the looks at Abby. She feels the slap to the face. "Your right I deserved that slap to the face. You are becoming a friend to me". Maya said to Abby. She answers the phone. "Hello", Maya said to Kira. As the call last for a couple of minions, Maya nods as she knows what needs to be done. "I am on my way", Maya said to Kira.

Abby looks at Maya as she nods to her. "The battle in Reefside", Abby said to Maya.

Maya nods as she is holding her Star Legends Morphor. "Yes, I will be back". Maya said to Abby as she leaves the Great Library.

In Reefside, Abu and Paige are face to face against a monster. "You must be those power babies that needs to be destroyed". The monster said to them. It is a simple monster, and it does not have a lot of strengths.

Paige and Abu nod to each other as they grab out their morphors. "Music Force Next Generation", Paige and Abu said as they morph into ranger form.

Abu frowns as he notices that the others are not here yet. He grabs his morphor out. "Guys, we need your help. We got an ugly monster over here". Abu said to the others.

"Michie and I got a monster at my location". Wendell said to Abu.

"Same here and Kayori is with me", Kali said to Abu.

"James and I have a monster to deal with as well. I am having trouble getting in touch with Noelle and Scarlet. It seems that someone has set up a divide and conquer plan. We have to deal with them first before helping Noelle and Scarlet". Dakota said to Abu.

"Rangers I got reinforcements coming to all locations". Kira said to them.

"Got it", Abu said as he gets off his communicator.

Paige looks at Abu as she is pushing back on the monster. "The others are busy then", Paige said to Abu.

Abu nods as he looks at Paige. "Yeah we are on our own until reinforcements arrive". Abu said to Paige as the team is stuck in this position.

At the warehouse, Noelle frowns as she is face to face with the villainous Xolicernic. "Why are you actually here"? Noelle asks Xolicernic. She is holding her morphor in her hands as her voice is getting hoarse.

Xolicernic looks at Noelle as he is very angry. "I am here to destroy you. Plus your dear biological father gets to watch the entire thing go down in person. He was much younger and fit when he harmed your older brothers". Xolicernic said to Noelle as he reveals a deep bomb shell secret.

Noelle is taken back by it as she looks at the old man. "You mean he is my biological father". Noelle said to Xolicernic as she looks at the frail old man.

"Yes the human being of Christopher Askew is your biological father. I thought it would be a bittersweet family reunion before I destroy the both of you and you don't have any back up for it". Xolicernic said to Noelle.

"She has back up, me", Scarlet said as she arrives at the scene. She is holding her morphor in her hands. She arrives as the fight is getting started.

Noelle sighs as it is Scarlet. "Boy am I glad to see you". Noelle said to Scarlet. She smiles to her as she got backup from her own teammate.

"EXCUSE ME, YOU SHOULD BE SAYING THAT TO ME. PLUS WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE . Robyn said to them as she is very furious about seeing them especially Scarlet. Things are about to get intense very fast.

Back with Dakota and James, they are hard at work fighting the monster. As they are trying to deal with it fast, the monster wants to keep them there.

"We just got to put a little bit more into James". Dakota said to James as she fires her side blaster at the monster.

James nod as he is holding his saber as he is slashing at the monster. "I know but what can we do"? James said to Dakota.

The monster pushes them down like it is happy and full of jolly that it did that. Dakota and James land on the ground.

Just as the monster is coming at them again, more fire power lands on the monster as it takes a huge stumble. Dakota and James are stunned by this. "It looks like you guys need help". An orange ranger said to them. "Better late than never right", a crimson ranger said to them.

Dakota and James are stunned by this as they look at them. "Are you guys from AV's team"? James asks them.

The two Rangers nod to the two rangers. "Yes we are but let's save the introductions for later and deal with this monster first and get to Noelle". The orange ranger said to them.

The monster is stunned by this as it looks at them. "What NO", the monster said to them. The four Rangers destroy the monster together as they move on.

At Kali and Kayori's location, they have their hands full with the monster. Kali takes a stumble to the ground. Kayori is very pissed as she has her own serious side. "Back away from him", Kayori said to the monster as she double kicks at it.

The monster glares at Kayori as it sends an counter attack on her. Kayori lands close by to Kali. "Are you ok"? Kali asks Kayori.

Kayori nods as she looks at Kali. Just as the monster is about to attack again, two more rangers arrive as they are defending them. "Woah a bronze and a cyan ranger, this is awesome", Kayori said to Kali. Kali nods as he looks at them.

"Don't worry guys, we come in peace", the cyan ranger said to them.

"Yeah as soon as this monster is bit the dust, we can help the others". The bronze ranger said to them.

Kali nods as he looks at them. "I like the sound of that logic". Kali said to them. The four of them finish of the monster as they take off.

Back with Paige and Abu, they are working together as the monster is giving them grief. "Man this thing has a lot of defense power. My attacks are not doing a thing". Paige said to Abu.

Abu nods as he is having trouble even with using his material art skills. "I know but this thing like a bad brick that moves and blocks our moves". Abu said to Paige.

The monster hits at them with its defensive strength. Paige and Abu lands very hard to the ground. "You give up now", the monster said to them.

All the sudden, the other purple and white Rangers shows up at the scene as they send their special moves on it. "I do believe the phrase is we don't give up". The purple ranger said to them. "That's right you just made things harder". The white ranger said to the monster.

The monster lands on the ground as it glares at them. The arriving rangers gives Abu and Paige a hand up. "You must be Abu and Paige". The female purple ranger said to them.

"AV has told us all about you guys". The white ranger said to them.

Abu and Paige nod to them as the monster roars at them. "Yeah let's finish this thing and help Noelle", Abu said to them.

"Sounds good to me", the female purple ranger said to him. The four of them destroys the monster and leaves to help Noelle.

Back with Michie and Wendell, they are dodging the monster as it is going on an offensive rampage. Plus it has great speed and agility. "Geez this thing can't keep still for a second". Michie said to Wendell.

Wendell nods as he looks at Michie. "Yeah the others especially Noelle are probably getting to the border line of desperate for back up". Wendell said to Michie as he takes another hit.

Michie sees Wendell on the ground. She gets hit from the side as she lands on the ground as well. "Yeah but we are on the border line desperate as well. We need to have faith". Michie said to Wendell.

"More like a miracle", Wendell said to Michie.

Just as the monster sends its attack on them, a blue and silver shield is protecting Michie and Wendell as a red magic power is launched as a red magic power as counter attack lands on the monster that destroys it. They see a familiar blue ranger, silver ranger, and another red ranger

"AV, boy are we glad to see you", Michie said to AV. Wendell is surprised to see a female silver ranger. "You share the same color as me". Wendell said to the silver ranger.

However they are even more surprised by another red ranger. "Woah I never thought we get to see a red ranger". Michie said to them.

The silver ranger nods as she is a bit shy to others. "Yeah", the silver ranger said to Wendell.

"There is no time for explanations. We need to get to the others including Noelle". AV said to them.

Michie nods as she looks at them. "Right lets go", Michie said to them as they leave. The red ranger nods to them. "My name is Maya. We need to get to the warehouse now. Noelle is in serious danger". Maya said to them as they teleport quickly to the warehouse.

Back at the warehouse, Robyn, Noelle, and Scarlet are morphed as they are fight Gearz, Noistrons, and Xolicernic. However as Robyn sees Noelle fighting Xolicernic, she getting very angry as she is attacking her. "WHAT PART OF FIGHTING XOLITINI IS MINE AND MINE ALONE BECAUSE I AM THE HERO". Robyn yells at Noelle as she kicks at her in the stomach.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE ROBYN QUEEN", Maya said as she, AV, Michie, and Wendell arrives at the scene. They are stunned by the battle scene as Noelle is hurt as their is an injured Christopher Askew on the ground.

Robyn is shocked by their arrival especially Maya in a red ranger form. "WHAT, HOW CAN YOU BE A RED RANGER? YOU ARE JUST AN IDIOTIC LIBRARIAN MENTOR". Robyn yells at Maya as she never knew this.

Maya smirks as she glares at Robyn. "Simple Queens, when a ranger is a full fledged veteran, they can mask their secret identities as Rangers a lot better than their active counter parts. You will finished". Maya said to Robyn.

Robyn glares at them as she is on a warpath. "WHAT YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME. I AM THE TRUE HERO OF THE TEAM. I AM THE PHOENIX THAT RISES FROM THE ASHES OF THE WEAK AND BROKEN PREDECESSOR". Robyn yells at them.

Scarlet glares at Robyn as she helps Noelle up. AV glares at Robyn as she is getting very angry. Xolicernic is getting very angry like he is about to erupt like a volcano mixed with a hurricane. "YOU ARE NEVER WORTHY TO FACE ME, FAUX RED RANGER. I SEE ALL FEMALE RED RANGERS AS UNDESERVING TO LEAD, BUT YOU ARE THE WORST OF THE WORST OF UNDESERVING FEMALE RED RANGERS I HAVE EVER MET. HOW DARE YOU HARM THE TRUE PHOENIX LEADER THAT IS LOST". Xolicernic yells at Robyn as he sends a beam at Robyn.

Robyn scoffs as she dodges it. Noelle and Scarlet are surprised that Xolicernic said that to her. "Woah, for a second there, he looks like he is on our side". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she is getting very weak and exhausted from the fight and the illness. "Yeah I have to fight for the others". Noelle said to Scarlet as she is very dizzy.

Scarlet frowns as this is getting very bad. "Noelle, you need to save your strength". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Just as the fight is continuing, Robyn is fighting against Xolicernic and Scarlet and Noelle. "You will pay for having Sora helping your team when it should have been me". Robyn said to Noelle as she punches and beats at her.

Just as Noelle goes down to her knees, a mysterious knight shows up as he has a metallic knight suit on with the symbol of Musicola on the chest. He has a knight style helmet with a shield as its visor. He is holding a special sword in his hands. He is not very happy as he glares at Xolicernic and Robyn. "You have brought dishonor upon your self faux red leader. Leave now unless you want to face the consequences of your dishonor. This is no longer your fight". The mysterious knight said to Robyn.

Everyone is stunned by the sudden arrival by the mysterious knight. Robyn looks at the knight as she scoffs at him. "Who are you supposed to be? This is my heroic story not yours knight boy", Robyn said to the knight. She goes to attack him.

The mysterious knight frowns as the girl made the wrong choice. He slashes at Robyn's blade with ease like it is nothing and damages her morphor as it automatically cancels her morph. She went back to civilian form. "You have not seen the last of me". Robyn said to them as she teleports away as she left the blade behind.

Xolicernic looks at them like the battle can finally resume. "Now that she is out of way, I can finish this". Xolicernic said to them.

The mysterious knight nods as he notices the true red ranger about to collapse. He rushes over her as she catches her in time. "Who are you"? Noelle asks the knight.

The mysterious knight looks at Noelle. "I am the Music Knight, American Maiden. You must rest now. I will deal with this". The Music Knight said to Noelle as he leans her against the wall. "Look after her Hawaiian maiden", The knight now known as the Music Knight said to them. Scarlet nods as she is just as stunned by what just happened.

Xolicernic looks at the new changes in the fight. "This will be interesting fighting a Music Knight and another female red ranger". Xolicernic said to the Music Knight.

The Music Knight nods as he looks at the villain. He notices Maya in her ranger suit and ready to fight. "Star Maiden, will it be your honor to fight alongside me against this evil villain". The Music Knight said to Maya.

Maya smirks as she looks at him. "It will be my greatest honor and pleasure". Maya said to the Music Knight. The two Rangers are ready to fight against Xolicernic. The others are just arriving to see the fight is about to get started.

Meanwhile, RJ is in Reefside as he is trying to find Noelle. He is going all over town. As he hears a battle going on at a warehouse, he frowns as there is a battle going on. "Hang on Noelle", RJ said to himself as he is on his way.

End Chapter

I bet none of you saw that coming with the Music Knight destroying Robyn's blade and damaging the morphor. Plus you guys probably did that one coming with Xolicernic saying something good about Sora.

Next Chapter: The Arrival of the Music Knight Part 3: The Departure of the Grand, Bittersweet, and Coincidental Arrival?


	18. Chapter 18

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 16: The Arrival of the Music Knight Part 3: The Departure of the Grand, Bittersweet, and Coincidental Arrival?

As the fight is about to get started, Scarlet is right by Noelle's side as she is knocked out by Xolicernic and Robyn. She is back in civilian form. Plus Christopher Askew is trying to break free from his bounds. "Pink Hawaiian Maiden, will you and others help move the elderly man close to the Red American Maiden". The Music Knight said to Scarlet.

Scarlet and the others nods as she listens to him. She gently got Christopher Askew freed as he looks at the pink ranger. As he looks at Noelle, he feels bad for not knowing about her when she was born. Plus AV's necklace is starting to glow again like it sensing that he wants to be saved.

In Noelle's dream, Noelle is at a different location like she is on an island. She notices people at a special ball. People are dancing with the various kinds of music. The person that Noelle spots is a young woman who looks just like Noelle with some subtle differences. She is wearing a red formal dress with her hair in an up do with light makeup. She is dancing with a young man in his dress blues. He looks very decorated Knight like he is looked up to by other knights and his superiors. "Oh Edmund, I wish that this night can last forever. With you by my side, nothing can ever break our bond with in the music. I am one of the top students of the Music school about to face the prelude test to become a Guardian along with the others, and you are about to start training to become the captain of the Music Knights". The young woman said to the guy named Edmund.

Edmund looks at the young woman as he is in deep love with her. "Yes Noette my love, I know you will succeed in your prelude test to become a Guardian. Once our goals are completed, we can at last get married by Head Elder Melodic. As the two dances, there is another knight as he glares at them. He looks very familiar to Noelle like she has seen and fought him before. 'What in the world'? Noelle thought to herself as the dream ends.

Noelle is coming around as she looks at two groups of rangers around her and Christopher Askew. She notices another red ranger and the Music Knight fighting Xolicernic. "Guys, what's going on"? Noelle asks them.

Scarlet looks at Noelle as the others nod to her. "Well they brought their mentor to help us, and that mystery Knight made that Tyrant Robyn took off in the most shocking way. He actually destroyed her sword like it is nothing. Plus their mentor changed things up and went into a different ranger form". Scarlet said to Noelle.

The Lore Keeper Rangers are shocked by this as it is an unprecedented move by a mysterious stranger. "That has never been done before. Plus by the way he talks and presents himself, he is like a knight in shining armor". The purple ranger said to them.

Noelle looks at them as she is trying to get up. "Noelle, you should save your strength. You are not well and in no condition to fight". Dakota said to her.

Noelle falters as she is in pain as she gotten beaten up by Xolicernic and Robyn. "Yeah but I should help them". Noelle said to them.

James looks at them as he turns to Noelle. "I think they got it covered, Noelle". James said to Noelle.

The teens nod as Maya is in her Mystic Knight form as well. "It is an extremely good thing that Robyn did not see this other wise, it could have gotten more ugly that it should be". The bronze ranger said to them.

Kali nods in agreement with James. "Yeah we will make sure that you stay put until the battle is over". Kali said to Noelle. The rest of the teens nod in agreement with him. Noelle sighs as there no way around it.

Christopher Askew looks at them as his time is about to run out. "Rangers", Christopher Askew said to them.

The teens look at the Christopher Askew as the man is dying. They have no idea what he would want. "Yes", AV said to him.

Christopher looks at them as he turns to Noelle. "My time is running out. I want to die on my terms not that alien form of me". Christopher Askew said to them.

The rangers are stunned by this as it is the most unexpected thing to come out. The Rangers demorphed as they looks at him. "Why do you say that now"? AV asks Christopher.

Christopher looks at AV as he turns to Jasmine. "When I got brought back to life in the future by Lord Ivano, I did not want to be brought back to life but that alien form of me did. For quiet some time, I have been trying to break free from my alien form alone. There were things from this time I wanted to know. I wanted to know about Abby's daughter I helped Abby to create. You Allison, but I understand that your name is Jasmine. I want you to tell Abby I will always be her friend. I wanted to the biological daughter that was adopted from Sharon. Sharon never told me that she was expecting a child. I will forever hate her for that. When you have been brought back, your position on things and your personality changes as well. I remember words from Sora and that boy Corey about what a true leader is that. I see that in you dear daughter. Back when I was a young human, I was a monster. However there is a difference between a monster like me and a tyrant named Robyn. I know I will never earn the forgiveness from the people that I hurt the most back then. However fate has strangely allowed me to get to see my biological daughter for the first and only time, you Noelle. I want to be saved so that alien form of me won't kill me. Will you grant that for me". Christopher said to Av.

Everyone is in shock as they look at the frail old man. Tears are building from the young Rangers eyes even from the most toughest of people. AV's necklace is shining brightly as everyone is stunned by this. She takes off the necklace as she hands it to Noelle. "I do believe it is you to do the honors Noelle". AV said to Noelle. The Lore Keeper teens nod in agreement with AV.

Noelle takes the necklace as she looks at her biological father. She has tears in her eyes as she never though she would be doing this. "Christopher, I never thought I would ever get to meet or even see you. My parents protected me on who you and my biological mother are for a lot of reasons. You did a lot of horrible things, and yet here you are in your human being form. You tried everything you could to be free, and now that freedom is yours". Noelle said to Christopher as she places the necklace around his necklace.

Xolicernic turns as he sees this happening he frowns as his plans are being ruined. "NOOO, I was suppose to end him". Xolicernic said to them as everyone sees the evil being purged out from Christopher Askew.

Maya and the Music Knight see this as they are surprised by this event. "Hey will you have my honor to finish this together Maya asks the Music Knight.

The Music Knight looks at Maya as he nods in agreement. "Yes Mystic Maiden, it will be honor to finish this battle together". The Music Knight said to Maya.

"Red Fire Warrior Active ", Maya said as she goes into her secondary mode. The Music Knight smirks to her as he loves the knight touches on her ranger suit.

The teens sees Maya and the Music Knight as they finish Xolicernic off. He is turned to black dust. Christopher sees this as he has a smile on his face as he sees Xolicernic gone. His eyes are beginning to fade as he looks at them. "All of you should know that the alien form of my split himself into four. I am one of them they just destroyed the third one. The two other splits had returned to the future with Satanicus. The master is the one that made the split happen. When the split happens, you can never be sealed into a special book. The Master's name is", Christopher Askew said to them as he passed away and his body turns to dust except for the necklace and one other item that he has held on too. AV puts the necklace back on her neck. She grabs the item. To her surprise, it is an engagement ring that has Abby's name engraved in the band.

Everyone is in shock by this as Christopher Askew is gone forever. As the battle is over, the Music Knight went up to them. He looks at Noelle as Dakota and AV are holding her up. "This is not the last time you will see me Power Rangers especially you, American Maiden". The Music Knight said to them. He leaves the warehouse in the most grand style as he vanishes.

Noelle walks a few feet from them. She thinks about the words especially you. Everyone is shocked by everything that happened today.

All the sudden, RJ runs in the warehouse as he looks at Noelle. "Noelle are you ok"? RJ asks Noelle. He looks at the other teens as he is surprised by the group of them. "Hello", RJ said to them as he has a sheepish expression on his face.

Noelle looks at RJ as she is dizzy and exhausted from today's events. "RJ", Noelle said to him as she passed out. Everyone is stunned as RJ catches her just in time. He is carrying her bridal style.

Maya looks at them as this is not the best place to talk about this. "Lets head back to DT Wave, she needs medical attention", Maya said to them. Everyone nods in agreement as they head back to the headquarters.

Back at DT Wave, Noelle is in the med bay. RJ is confused on wondering why everyone is starring at him. "I think now is the time for introductions". Kira said to them.

The teens nod as they look at the Lore Keeper teens as they are the newest team. "My name is AV Winchester, Lore Keeper Blue Ranger". AV said to them.

"My name is Eva Chen, Lore Keeper Silver Ranger". Eva said to them.

"My name is Jasmine Jones Winchester, Lore Keeper Purple Ranger", Jasmine said to them.

"My name is Sara Jeckilson, Lore Keeper Crimson Ranger", Sara said to them.

"Hey guys, my name is Christopher Thompson Lore Keeper White Ranger", Christopher said to them.

"Today was crazy filled with surprises, my name is Jason Taylor Lore Keeper Cyan Ranger". Jason said to them.

"You can say that again. My name is Marcus Turner, Lore Keeper Bronze Ranger". Marcus said to them.

"Yeah there is a lot for me to know about each member of the team. My name is Logan Turner, Lore Keeper Orange Ranger". Logan said to them.

RJ is surprised to meet two ranger teams in a short amount of time. "My name is RJ Walker. I am the Jurassic Surge Red Ranger". RJ said to them.

The Music Force Next Generation looks at RJ. "I am Dakota Summers, second in command, Music Force Next Generation Green Ranger". Dakota said to RJ.

James nods as he looks at RJ. "It is nice to meet you RJ. My name is James Davenport Music Force Next Generation Blue Ranger". James said to RJ.

Kali looks at RJ as he nods to him. "Kali Zeba, Black Music Force Next Generation Black Ranger". Kali said to RJ.

Paige looks at RJ as she is surprised to meet a fellow red ranger. "My name is Paige Chan, Music Force Next Generation White Ranger". Paige said to RJ.

Kayori looks at RJ as something about him sticks out to her. "My name is Kayori Rhodes, Music Force Next Generation Yellow Ranger". Kayori said to RJ.

Scarlet looks at RJ with intense eyes. "Scarlet Wilson, Music Force Pink Ranger. If you even hurt Noelle or break her heart you got me to deal with". Scarlet said to RJ. RJ looks at Scarlet as he is getting nervous of her.

Abu sighs as he looks at RJ. "She is new to our team. She is very protective of Noelle and Paige. My name is Abu Wilson, Music Force Next Generation Purple Ranger". Abu said to RJ.

RJ nods as he looks at Abu. "That's good to know", RJ said to them.

Michie looks at RJ as she nods to him. "She is not the only though like him. My name is Michie Crew Music Force Next Generation Gold Ranger". Michie said to RJ as she is referring to Wendell.

Wendell looks at RJ as he nods in agreement with Michie. "My name is Wendell O'Brien, Music Force Next Generation Silver Ranger". Wendell said to RJ.

RJ nods as he even meets Maya as well. Kayori looks at RJ as she wants to know something. "Were you the one in Noelle's body on that Wednesday"? Kayori asks RJ.

Everyone is surprised by the blunt question from Kayori. The Lore Keeper teens are surprised by the fact there was a body switching. "Wait a minute a body switching WHAT". Jason said to them as he has never heard the full story.

RJ has a sheepish expression on his face. "Yeah that was me", RJ said to them. He is not sure how they will react.

Kayori gives a look at RJ as she is not happy with him. "You made Noelle into an arrogant jerk for the day". Kayori said to RJ. Scarlet is surprised as she did not know about it.

RJ has a guilty look on his face. "Yeah I am working on not being that arrogant jerk. Noelle showed me things that I never thought about back on that day". RJ said to them.

AV looks at RJ as her eyes are bright orange. She went to Kayori and RJ. "He is telling the truth, Kayori". AV said to Kayori.

RJ is surprised as a fellow ranger figured out that he is telling the truth to Kayori. "Wait how did you know I was telling the truth"? RJ asks AV.

AV looks at RJ as she has not told her newer teammates about the true nature of her eyes yet. "My eyes knows a lot of things". AV said to RJ.

RJ nods as he looks at AV. "Ok, is it ok if I can see Noelle". RJ asks Kira and Conner.

Kira nods as she looks at him. "Yes just make sure you wash your hands first and put a medical mask on. I don't want you to get sick". Kira said to RJ. RJ nods as he follows her orders. The teens head home as it has been a long day even on a weekend day.

Back at the Great Library, Abby sighs as she looks at the damaged morphor that Robyn left behind claiming that it is the knight's fault that it got damaged and left right soon after. She spots Maya and the teens returning as they have experienced the strangest and bittersweet thing ever. "Maya, Rangers, what happened"? Abby asks them.

Maya looks at them as has a solemn and somber expression on her face. "A lot of things happened, we saw the human being form of Christopher Askew there". Maya said to Abby.

Abby is in shock as she looks at them. "You saw Christopher there". Abby said to them as she never knew it.

AV looks at Abby as her senses friendship and love. "Yes, he was very old and frail. He looked so different from the last time you saw him". AV said to Abby.

Jasmine nods as she thinks about what he told all of them back at the warehouse. "He was forced to be brought back to life in the future along with the evil alien form of him". Jasmine said to Abby.

Eva nods as the words hits them. "He knows that he will never be forgiven for the things he had done, but he desired to be saved before Xolicernic could get to him". Eva said to Abby.

Chris nods as he trying to fight the tears from his eyes. "He told us that he was a monster, but he said that there is a difference between being a monster and being a tyrant like Robyn". Chris said to Abby.

Marcus looks at Abby as he nods in agreement. "Yeah he told us about you and a woman named Sharon. He wanted to meet the child that he helped you to create". Marcus said to Abby.

Logan nods as he thought about the other biological child. "He told us that he was furious that Sharon kept the pregnancy from him. The child that was born between Sharon and him is Noelle". Logan said to Abby.

Jason nods as he looks at AV's necklace. "Yeah plus AV given the necklace to Noelle to put around his neck and it purged the evil out from him. It was that turning point for Maya and the knight to defeat him". Jason said to Abby.

Maya nods as she looks at Abby. She sighs as this is going to be the hardest thing to tell her. "Christopher told us that Xolicernic got split himself into four by the Master. However he died just as he was about to tell us who that master is. Christopher tried to break free from the alien form in the future". Maya said to Abby.

Abby frowns as tears are building in her eyes. She is about to cry as she is getting heart broken. "I never realized that Christopher changed like that". Abby said to them.

Jasmine frowns as she feels bad for her biological mother. She is holding the item that AV found that Christopher had with him. "Abby, we found this after he died. I think he wanted you to have this". Jasmine said to Abby. She gives the simple ring to Abby.

Abby is stunned as she looks at the ring. It is engraved as well. "To my best friend Abigail. He was the only one that truly cared about me at that place besides my mother". Abby said to them as she is crying. The teens gives Abby a hug as they are supporting her.

Meanwhile back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Lady Chaosima frowns as the Xolicernic split has been destroyed by the rangers. She watched the entire ranger battle "So much for his divide and conquer plan". Lady Chaosima said to herself. She is looking at the drawing board of a new plan

"It is good to see you again Lady Chaosima". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima as he appears to her.

Lady Chaosima is stunned as she sees Sir Stanler for the first time in a very long time. "Sir Stanler, it has been ages. The last time I saw you, you were captured in that battle. I even saw you being seal in that cave". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes, I have finally escaped from my prison, and the Music Knight is also freed". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima is intrigued by the news. "The Music Knight has been freed". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler. She looks at the footage as she sees him as clear as day. "This just got more interesting, Sir Stanler. Are you ready to serve me again"? Lady Chaosima asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler has an evil grin on his face. "Yes my mistress, I am always ready to serve you". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima has an evil smirk on her face. "Good now let the new plan begin", Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler as they are coming up with a new plan.

End Chapter

Yeah this concludes the three part event to start the arc. This is also the secret arc as well. Let's just say that another special event will take place in this arc. What is Lady Chaosima's new plan? What is the significance of the words of 'Especially You' towards Noelle? Plus what will happen in this arc? What kind of unexpected twists will happen?

Next Chapter: Scarlet's Redemption


	19. Chapter 19

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 17: Scarlet's Redemption

At the McKnight home, all is quiet as that night after the most crazy ranger battle that they ever had so far. Noelle is sleeping peacefully as she earned an extra two days of bed rest because of escapade to the ranger battle and early getting beaten up by Robyn Queen AKA the Tyrant Red. Scarlet is still up as she is thinking about the mission that she and the other rangers are given at the task force meeting in Legacy Hills.

Flashback

The Music Force Next Generation team minus Noelle are in the secret conference room. Maya looks at them as Tommy looks at them. "This mission will be tough mission but it needs to be done. You guys will be pretending to invade the Grand Library". Tommy said to them.

The teens are stunned and confused by it. "WHAT", the teens said in unison as they are confused by what they are being asked of them.

Jason looks at them as he nods to them. "What you doing is that you guys will be going under as Gearz while Scarlet will be undercover as Noisima". Jason said to them.

Dakota looks at them as she notices that Noelle is not with them. "Is Noelle going to join us for this mission"? Dakota asks them.

"No since Robyn has seen who Noelle is before she morphed and spoken to her during the battle, it could tip her off on who it is and the mission could throw in jeopardy. Plus Noelle is spending the next two days in bed". Conner said to them.

James nods as he looks at them. "So is anyone else going to join us on this mission"? James asks them.

Jared nods as he looks at them. "No actually, what we have set up doing have it stream to my cousin's team for them to watch it. Although, a lot of questions are being thrown about RJ being the Music Knight. He is denying that he is, but his coincidental timing of all of it is very questionable as well". Jared said to them.

Kali nods as he looks at them. "When will all of this takes place"? Kali said to them. He wants to make sure to be on time.

Zane looks at them as he nods to them. "After school on Monday, all of you will teleport here to get in position. When the clock hit 4:00 pm, that when things are getting started. The screen will show some talking to the teens claiming that she has some one near and dear to them. If they don't give them what they want, she tells them that her Gearz will just smash everything in site. That is when you come in Scarlet. You will be leading the pretend invasion. The rest of you will be getting the other Lore Keepers out of the way to make sure that Robyn is the only one left. To prevent her from teleporting out from the Great Library, Maya has taken their morphors for general maintenance. When Robyn is by her self close to this trap door, Scarlet, you will be using your ukulele music Zord power to wipe Robyn's memory clean of ever knowing about the Power Rangers and her ugly stent as the red ranger. Once that is done, Robyn will fall through the trap door that will lead her somewhere in Legacy Hills". Zane said to them.

Kayori looks at Scarlet as she curious about something. "But why are we going to use the ukulele for this? Should we use a different instrument"? Kayori asks them as she is wondering why it had to be her music Zord.

Stella notices this as she looks at Kayori. "The Pink Hawaiian Music Zord has memory refresher and memory wiper special abilities. When played in the major key, the music refreshes memories to help recall on things to those that hears it. When played in a minor key, it is a memory wiper to those that hears it". Stella said to Kayori.

Kayori sighs as she understands it now. "I see then". Kayori said to Stella. She is not getting jealous, but she is getting bummed that it is not her music Zord that has it.

Abu looks at them as has a question. "Who will be the person that will be appearing on screen"? Abu asks them.

"It is actually me", Sora said to them as she walk in as she is still recovering from her attack.

"Sora", the teens said to her. They are happy to see her. It is a good reunion with her.

Sora smiles as she looks at them. "Hey guys", Sora said to them. She is looking better and on the mend.

"How are you feeling after all of that"? Scarlet asks Sora. Ever since she learned about the attack, she expressed heavily about kicking Robyn's butt for it.

Sora looks at Scarlet as she nods to her. "I am getting there. AV is helping me getting over it because she was a survivor of the prank and the first one to experience it". Sora said to them.

The teens are surprised by it as they look at AV. "You experienced that before". Michie said to AV.

AV nods as she looks at it. "Yes I was in fifth grade when it happened. That time in my life was miserable. I am not letting her fall into a deep hole". AV said to them.

Wendell nods as he looks at them. "What about that proof that Robyn had"? Wendell asks them.

Maya looks at them as she nods to him. "It is locked away in a special vault so no one can ever get them out". Maya said to them.

The teens sigh as they look at them. "Now it is time to rehearse for the invasion. For now this robot will be Robyn". Tommy said to them. They spent a few hours practicing. Plus the Lore Keeper teens minus Robyn is there as well. As they got it prefectly, they nod as they are ready to do this tomorrow.

End Flashback

Scarlet sighs as she is still up. She sneaks out from her room as she went to the kitchen. As she is getting a glass of water, she sensed that someone is awake.

"Couldn't sleep", Conner said to Scarlet. He is in lounge clothes as he is making a couple cups of tea.

Scarlet is caught off guard as she looks at Conner. "Conner", Scarlet said to him. She looks at him as she is surprised by his arrival.

Conner nods as he looks at her. "I take it you are anxious about the plan tomorrow". Conner said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as the water is boiling. Conner turns the stove off as he prepares two cups of chamomile tea. "Yeah, I will be pretending to be evil. Will this ruin my redemption with the others especially Kayori"? Scarlet asks Conner.

Conner looks at Scarlet as pulls the hot water into two cups. "I don't think it will ruin your redemption with the others. In fact, I think it will help your redemption". Conner said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Conner as the teabag is steeping. "I do not understand. How will it help my redemption"? Scarlet asks Conner.

Conner looks at Scarlet the tea is finally done. "Well when you were turned into an evil ranger, it was not like the other cases through out ranger history. You are the exception to the others". Conner said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Conner as she is confused. "That exception is", Scarlet said to Conner as she wants him to get to point.

"Sacrifice, you protected your mom from being turned evil. You have a lot of love for her don't you". Conner said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Conner. "Yeah I don't have love for my biological grandmother Lady Chaosima or for my mom's sister Rima either". Scarlet said to Conner.

Conner looks at Scarlet as he can understand. "When I was a ranger I had a hard time accepting Trent to the team. In fact, I could not trust him after everything he did. It felt like every time he earned his redemption, he had another secret that he did not tell us about his father who turned out to be the evil leader. You see Scarlet even cases of redemption are different".

Conner said to Scarlet as they both drink the hot herbal tea.

Scarlet nods as she is starting to feel better. "I see is there other redemption stories I can learn about". Scarlet asks Conner.

Conner nods as he looks at Scarlet. "You can learn about it at the Great Library tomorrow". Conner said to Scarlet.

Scarlet takes some sips of the tea. "Thanks, talking to you and drinking hot tea really helped me". Scarlet said to Conner.

Conner nods as he looks at Scarlet. "Yeah the hot tea gotten started with Corey when he was going through his most difficult time as a ranger. I am still processing the most shocking event that took place in that warehouse. It is shocking to me that monster gotten brought back to life while the human being form wanted to stay dead. He didn't have that choice. I feel better that the alien form will never come back. It was bittersweet to know that the human being form of him gotten saved before that monster form could end him. Corey and Levi already knows about processing it as well". Conner said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she is thinking about Kayori. "Will Kayori understand though"? Scarlet asks Conner.

Conner looks at Scarlet as he nods to her. "You should talk to Kayori about it yourself Scarlet. The sooner the two of you clear the air, the sooner the team can become even closer". Conner said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she finishes her tea. "I will try but I hope she will listen though". Scarlet said to Conner.

Conner looks at Scarlet as he nods to her. "I am positive that she will listen. Plus you should get into bed". Conner said to Scarlet. Scarlet smiles as she went to bed.

That Monday morning, everyone is talking about the Power Rangers saving the day including the strange arrival knight. Scarlet walks in the school building. She notices a new guy walking into the building. "Excuse me", a guy asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at a guy as he is brand new to the school. She is not sure what to think of him. "Yes", Scarlet said to the guy.

The guy looks at Scarlet as he seems to recognize her, but he can't place her. "I am new here, and my name is Edward Till. Which way to the main office"? The guy named Edward asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Edward as she is wondering about him more. "My name is Scarlet by the way the office is that way. Did you just move here"? Scarlet asks Edward. She points him to the right way.

Edward looks at Scarlet as he nods her. "Yeah you can say that I just move here. I thank you for your directions, Scarlet". Edward said Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at him. She sees that Edward made it to the office. She is curious about him and his demeanor. 'I wonder what Edward is truly like'. Scarlet thought to herself.

It is not long that the others are noticing the new guy. "Hey who is that"? Dakota asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Dakota as the others are curious about him. Edward walks out from the office as he is being shown around. "His name is Edward Till. He apparently moved here, but he didn't say where though". Scarlet said to them.

James looks at Scarlet as he is wondering about him. "Huh I wonder he did move from". James said to them.

Kali looks at Scarlet as he is wanting to know more. "Did you see anything else that stands out like his personality or demeanor"? Kali asks Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as he looks at him. "Come to think of it, he has that proper etiquette demeanor. I do not know if that is an act or that is how he truly is". Scarlet said to them.

Kayori looks at Scarlet as she shrugs to her. "Like how your true demeanor and personality is". Kayori said to Scarlet. She is being hard on her.

Scarlet frowns as she take it the wrong way. She is getting upset as she walks away. Paige frowns as she looks at Kayori. "Scarlet wait", Paige said to Scarlet as she catches up to her.

Michie looks at Kayori as she glares at her. "Was that even need Kayori"? Michie asks Kayori.

Kayori looks at Michie as the others look at her. "She said that she did not know what the new guy's true demeanor is. I am making a point about hers as well". Kayori said to them.

Wendell looks at Kayori as he shakes his head. "You are still being too hard on her for being the evil ranger. Plus we are going to Legacy Hills today for the special mission. You need to clear things with her before we go". Wendell said to Kayori. The teens nod in agreement as they walk away to class.

Kayori sighs as she starting to realize it. She head towards her class. 'Great how can I talk to her about it'. Kayori thought to herself as she goes to class.

At lunch, Kayori spots Scarlet as she is sitting by herself. "Hey Scarlet, can we talk"? Kayori asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Kayori as she nods to her. "Sure", Scarlet said to Kayori. She is wondering what she has to say when she sits at the table.

Kayori looks at Scarlet as she takes a deep breath. "Let's be honest here, do you see the worst in people"? Kayori asks Scarlet as the conversation gets started.

Scarlet looks at Kayori as she nods to her. "Yes I do and honestly I have seen the worst in people and their cruel actions to others". Scarlet said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at Scarlet as she is starting to see it. "What's stopping you from seeing the good in others"? Kayori said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Kayori as she never thought about it. "My past experiences and trust", Scarlet said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at Scarlet as she nods to her. "Nothing is stopping you from having good experiences now right". Kayori said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Kayori as she nods to her. "Your right nothing is stopping me from having good experiences. Listen I completely understand that you and Noelle are family, and you are protective of her. Noelle, Paige, and I, we gotten to know each other at Walford. However Noelle and I have a biological relative who chose to go on the path of evil, but we did not chose to go on that path. I sacrificed myself to save my mom from being turned evil. It was a choice I made, and I would do it again and again because I love my mom". Scarlet said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at Scarlet as she never realized it. "I never thought about it like that. You and Noelle never made the choice to go on a path way like their biological family did. I understand what Kira was trying to tell me. I hope we can become friends and not get off the wrong foot". Kayori said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Kayori as she nods to her. "Yeah, we can become friends. Besides, you know more about this place than I do". Scarlet said to Kayori. As the two girls grin, Edward sees this as he smiles to them. He went to sit at another table.

After school, the teens are at DT Wave. Kira and Conner looks at them. They see different suits. Scarlet notices the Noisima outfit. "Wow, who made these suits"? James asks Kira.

Kira looks at them as they put the suits on. "It is done by a veteran ranger. He remodify them by adding a voice disguiser in them so Robyn won't know who's voice it is". Kira said to them.

As the teens look like Noistrons, Scarlet is in her Noisima outfit. Dakota looks at Scarlet. "Will you have the honors to lead us to battle"? Dakota said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Dakota as this it will be a just once situation. "It will be my pleasure". Scarlet said to Dakota. The teens and the mentors teleport to the Great Library.

At the Great Library, Abby sees the Music Force Next Generation team and mentors arriving. "Oh good, it is about to start soon. Plus the teens are in the main room. From the looks of things, Robyn is going on a warpath. It is wise to get into position very quietly". Abby said to them. Everyone nods as they take position.

In the main room, Robyn is going on a war path. "Alright, who took all of my proof of you guys being Rangers and all of my other dirt I gotten"? Robyn asks them as she is about to charge at them.

The teens are dodging her as they handed the morphors to Maya for general maintenance. Plus Sara sneakily took the other communicator as well. "Why do you need it so badly anyways? You have done enough damage to the team". AV said to Robyn.

Robyn glares at AV as she looks at her. "Maybe I should start with you. You are the biggest freak of nature to ever been born especially with those eyes of yours. Plus you should have committed suicide when you were pranked back in elementary school". Robyn said to AV.

Jasmine glares at Robyn as she is fired up and furious at her. "How did you find out about that Robyn? Try to get to her with psychological warfare again, I will see to it that you go to prison". Jasmine said to Robyn.

Robyn laughs at Jasmine as she looks at her. "I saw you two at that gravesite in Unity Lakes. I should be thanking those that did it to that pathetic girl Lucy. She must have been the biggest loser of them all". Robyn said to Jasmine.

Jasmine glares at Robyn as she has her fist ready. "DO NOT YOU EVER INSULT LUCY'S MEMORY IN FRONT OF ME". Jasmine said to them.

Robyn looks at them as she does not care. "What ever now I rather get back at that knight for ruining my weapon". Robyn said to them.

Just as she walks away, a strange rumble is heard like something strange is going on. The screen changes like an evil demon villain is on the screen.

"What's going on"? Eva asks them. She notices that it is it.

"I really don't know". Sara said to them.

"Is this normal"? Chris asks them.

"I do not think so", Logan said to them.

"Who is doing this"? Marcus asks them.

Robyn looks at them as this is not what she is expecting. "I DEMAND WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON". Robyn asks them.

On the screen, a evil demon is on the screen. TheIt has dark skin tone and vomit green eyes. It has a armor suit on with spikes at the shoulders. "Hello Power Rangers I am Devilus. I have someone near and dear to you". The demon said to them. It has Maya tied up like she appears to be injured. The background looks like a throne room of a headquarters far away with gothic style architecture and a throne.

Robyn looks at the evil Devilus as she glares at it. "What have you done to that idiotic mentor"? Robyn asks Devilus.

Devilus glares at Robyn like it appears to be furious with her. "You dare to insult your mentor. Last time I heard a mentor is a helpful friend to others. Now I want something from all of you, I demand that you surrendering your powers to me. Other wise, I will have my army tear this place apart". Devilus said to Robyn.

All the sudden, the teens are surrounded by Gearz and plus Noisima shows up to lead them. "Gearz get them", Noisima said to them.

The Gearz (teens) charges at them like an invasion is taking place. Robyn frowns as she is wondering what's going on. "What is this? I am not going to let some invasion go on because I am the hero". Robyn said to them. The other teens nod as it is working.

As the fight is getting started, the Gearz (teens) are getting to the Lore Keeper teens. Noisima (Scarlet) glares at Robyn as facing her is her main assignment. "Get out of my way", Robyn said to Noisima.

"Not going to happen", Noisima (Scarlet) said to Robyn as the voice is deep and disguised.

One by one, the Gearz (the teens) gets the Lore Keeper teens out of the way. They are not hurt. Noisima (Scarlet) is getting to Robyn. Robyn frowns as she realizes that something is up. She does not know that she is standing on a trap door. "What is the meaning of this? Where is the others"? Robyn asks out there.

Noisima (Scarlet) glares at Robyn as she has her ukulele that has also been disguised. "You are finished. CONSIDER YOURSELF DETHRONED. Power of Hawaiian Minor", Noisima (Scarlet) said to Robyn.

As Noisima plays the ukulele, a song is played in a minor key. A pink flash comes out as it hits Robyn. Robyn lands on the ground as her memories are wiped clean. She looks very dizzy. "What, where am I"? Robyn asks them.

"You are about to go hang out with your friends". Noisima (Scarlet) said to Robyn. The trap door opens as Robyn falls in it as she is sent out from the Great Library for the last time.

As the battle ends, everyone returns to the main room. The teens remove their suits. The Lore Keeper teens are surprised by seeing them. "Wow, you guys really helped us out". Marcus said to them.

Dakota nods as she looks at them. "We wanted to extend our gratitude and friendship to you guys especially when you guys and Sora helped us out. Plus after what happened at the warehouse, Robyn crossed the line by harming Noelle". Dakota said to them.

AV nods as she looks at them. "Yeah the Music Knight was really furious and especially Xolicernic". AV said to them.

James looks at them as he has one other question. "I got one question though who was Devilus anyways". James said to them. The teens nod as they wanted to know the same thing.

"It was actually me". Sora said to them as she walks out to them. Maya is walking with her as she is actually ok.

The teens are surprised as it is actually Sora. "I don't get it though how were you here this whole time"? Kali asks Sora.

Sora looks at them as she nods to Kali. "Well, it is Jasmine's idea that I go undercover as well. I disguised myself as an evil villain. The room I was in is actually the med bay. It gotten decorated like a main ops at a villains headquarters". Sora said to them.

The teens nod as Jasmine has a wild smirk. "You are a prankster on the good side". Abu said to Jasmine. He smiles to her. Jasmine nods to him.

The teens nod as they look at each other. They have finally got rid of the Tyrant Queen. "I have to thank you Scarlet. You truly got rid of her. Welcome to the team Scarlet". Kayori said to Jasmine. She extends her hand to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Kayori as she shakes her hand. Both teams see this as they are in awe of the newest friendship.

End Chapter

There is another poll on my profile concerning a ranger special that is in the planning for. Yeah the teens helped the Lore Keeper teens with the Robyn problem. Plusthings has cleared between Kayori and Scarlet. Plus how what is Edward's true identity? Plus what will come next for the teens in this arc?

Next Chapter: My Home in the Country


	20. Chapter 20

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 18: My Home in the Country

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Sir Stanler is looking through the various monsters that she has. He thought about the Music Zords.

Lady Chaosima went towards Sir Stanler. "Admiring the monsters that I have Sir Stanler". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks as he turns to her. "Yes, I have been waiting a long time to get my revenge. Certain people gotten in my way especially that beloved knight and Melodic". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she remembers about those two. "Melodic is still sealed on the Island of Musicola. However with the knight being freed and made his first appearance, he will be a problem". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "Indeed, plus when the Rangers discovers the true secrets of their Music Zords, they will discover more things that they did not realize". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as those secrets could spell huge trouble. "Indeed, let's send the most stinky and toxic monster against the rangers". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at the atrocious skunk mutant monster. "What about the Stunkithor"? Sir Stanler asks Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at the monster Stunkithor. "Yes, it is the most stinky monster we got plus it's toxins can destroy the environment". Lady Chaosima said Sir Stanler.

Lady Chaosima release Stunkithor as the mutant monster is eager to fight. "I want you to destroy the rangers". Lady Chaosima said to Stunkithor.

Stunkithor nods as it receives the orders. "It will be my pleasure". Stunkithor said to Lady Chaosima. It leaves the ship as it has a full mind to attack the Rangers.

It has been a couple days since the faux invasion at the Great Library. The teens are hanging out at the cafe in DT Wave. "I am glad that the tyrant is gone from the team". Scarlet said to them. "I am glad that we got Noelle back. I mean that tyrant did a number on her at the warehouse". Kayori said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "I should have seen the look on her face when she was alone and by herself". Noelle said to them.

The teens grin as they look at each other. "She was freaking out about it. Then Scarlet said consider yourself dethroned". James said to them.

The teens are laughing as they are hanging out together. Dakota looks at the clock as she realizes that she needs to get home. "I did not realize how late it is getting. I have to get home". Dakota said to them. She gets up from the table.

The teens are confused by it. As Dakota says her goodbyes, she is about to leave DT Wave. "Wait Dakota, I can give you a lift home". Abu said to Dakota.

Dakota looks at Abu as she shakes her head. "Maybe some other time Abu", Dakota said to him as she leaves DT Wave.

Abu nods as he looks like he has struck out again. Kali looks at Abu as he has a stern look on his face. "I thought you were crushing on Jasmine in Legacy Hills". Kali said to Abu.

Abu looks at Kali as he nods to him. "Yeah Jasmine told me that she rather be friends. I respect her decision". Abu said to Kali.

Paige looks at Abu as she nods to him. "Then why did you ask Dakota if you give her a lift home"? Paige asks Abu.

Abu looks at them as he sighs to them. "Well last week, I saw Dakota getting off the bus and she was walking towards school. I gotten curious why she took the bus just to get to town. I asked her if she needed a lift to school. She said that she is used to the walk". Abu said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is odd. "Maybe she likes the exercise of walking". Michie said to them. She is giving a small explanation.

Scarlet shakes her head as it does not fit with the bigger picture. "If she is taking the bus just to get to town, she must live further away from the city limits. Plus Reefside High is the only school that serves all of Reefside and the county". Scarlet said to them.

Wendell nods as he looks at Scarlet. "I am with Scarlet on this one guys. Plus the buses in town does go into the country side of the county". Wendell said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "I guess we should take the bus to see where Dakota truly lives". Noelle said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they plan to do just that the next day.

At Dakota's house in the county side, Dakota sees her dad and her grandfather working on the land. "Oh Dakota you are home", David said to Dakota.

Dakota nods as she looks at her dad named David. Her grandfather looks at Dakota. "You are getting home late lately. Are the bullies at school bothering you again"? Frank asks Dakota.

Dakota shakes her head to her grandfather. "No grandfather, I have been with my new friends". Dakota said to Frank. She can not tell them about being a ranger.

Frank is curious about these new friends of Dakota's. "You should bring them here some time". Frank said to Dakota. Dakota nods as she has not told them about where she lives actually.

As Dakota went into the barn to go riding, David sighs as he is thinking about Dakota's mother. "I gotten a letter from Lucy today". David said to Frank.

Frank looks at David as he is aware of his ex daughter in law. "This is the first of any kind of communication we had from her in years". Frank said to David.

David sighs as he looks at Frank. "She is planning to come to Reefside for a book signing and wants to see Dakota and me". David said to Frank.

Frank looks at David as Dakota is on her horse. "I hope you know what you are getting into". Frank said to David. He is sensing something like something is in the air. David nods as he looks at his father.

The next day at school, Dakota is at her locker. She noticed that something was up with her dad and grandfather when she returned from riding. 'I wonder what grandfather and dad are hiding from me'. Dakota thought to herself as she closes her locker door.

"Where is your mother loser"? A mean girl said to Dakota.

Dakota turns as she sees a mean girl and her friends as they are surrounded by them. She frowns as she always had to deal with this ever since she attended public school.

"Did she left when she saw how ugly and big of a loser you"? Another girl asks Dakota as she pushes her down.

"Leave her alone", Edward said to them. He shows up as he defends Dakota. He has that knight in shining armor about him as he makes a stand for her.

The mean girl clique glares at Edward. "Since when do you care about the motherless freak"? The mean girl asks Edward.

Edward glares at the the clique. "Just because she does not have a mother around doesn't mean it gives you the right to pick on her. If your friends found out that your mother is not around, would they turn on you". Edward said to the mean clique.

The girls in the clique is taken back by Edward's question. They did not have an answer for him. They took off as they walk away. "Some people don't have any honor for others". Edward said to himself. He turns to Dakota as he helps her up.

Dakota looks at Edward as she is touched by him. "You must be Edward right. My name is Dakota". Dakota said to Edward. She is very curious about him.

Edward nods as he looks Dakota. "It is nice to meet your acquaintance, Dakota. May I escort you to class". Edward said to Dakota.

Dakota nods as she looks at Edward. "Yes you may". Dakota said to Edward. She notices that Edward has that honorable gentlemen personality.

Edward looks at Dakota as they walk towards class. "Why were those girls bullying you about your mom leaving you"? Edward asks Dakota.

Dakota looks at Edward as she nods to him. "My mom left me when I was a baby. All I know about her is that she has red hair". Dakota said to Edward. She sighs as she hates that she does not know anything more about her.

Edward nods as he looks at Dakota. "You don't have any control about what happened with your mother. You were too young understand". Edward said to Dakota.

Dakota nods as she looks at him. "Yeah some people are narrow minded like that". Dakota said to Edward.

Edwards nods as he is getting to know Dakota a bit more. "Having a narrow mind clouds their minds". Edward said to Dakota.

As they parted ways, Dakota is curious about Edward. 'Could he be the Music Knight'? Dakota thought to herself as she went to her class.

After school, the teens are meeting up. They spot Dakota in line for a bus. "She is about to take the bus". Noelle said to them. As Dakota gets on the bus, it is not long that the bus takes off.

The teens follow the bus as they are curious on where it is going. As they are getting into the country side, the teens are taking it in by the beauty of it. "Woah it is beautiful out here". Wendell said to them.

As they see Dakota getting off the bus, she is walking towards the barn. It is not long that Dakota is on her horse as she is riding her. The teens shows up at the house.

Dakota is surprised by this as they are here. "Hey guys", Dakota said to them. She had no idea that the teens followed her here.

"I never realized that this is where you live". Noelle said to Dakota. She is taking in the scenery. The teens nod in agreement.

Just as the teens are about to ask more question, the Stunkithor shows up as it is firing its toxic laser beams. Plus Noistrons are with it as they are scaring the animals as well. "We better morph guys". Noelle said to them.

"Music Force Next Generation", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The Stunkithor looks at them as it is like he is not impressed by it. "Noistrons get them", Stunkithor said to the foot soldiers.

The Noistrons charges in at the rangers as the fight is getting started. David and Frank comes out as they see the monster and foot soldiers. "David make sure that the horses are safe". Frank said to David.

David nods as he guides Dakota's horse back to the stables. Frank looks at the rangers fighting the Noistrons and the monster. 'Is this what the spirits of the chiefs was trying to tell me about Dakota'? Frank thought to himself.

The Stunkithor is going on a wild rampage as it is firing the toxic laser beams at the rangers and the nature. "Man I don't know how much longer I can take this stink". James said to them as the smell is beyond horrible.

The Rangers nod as the smell is horrible. Dakota is still going at it on the monster. "Yeah but I don't know how much Dakota can keep this up". Kali said to them. Dakota is putting everything she got into defeating the Stunkithor. The rangers are still dealing Noistrons.

Stunkithor glares at the green ranger the most. "Maybe my toxic beam should punish you first". Stunkithor said to Dakota.

As the toxic laser beams hits Dakota, she gets hit hard as she lands on the ground. "Dakota", the rangers said to her.

Dakota is struggling to get up as she is in pain. Stunkithor is about to fire the toxic laser beams at her again. Suddenly a sudden flash blocks the beam and arrows stops Stunkithor in its tracks.

The rangers are in shock as the Music Knight has appears in the battle as he is protecting Dakota. "How dare you bring dishonor by destroying the beautiful nature in this land"? The Music Knight said to Stunkithor.

The rangers are stunned as they see that the mysterious knight has appeared. "That guy has impeccable timing". Kali said to them. "I agree, and I like his style". Abu said to them. "Yeah he shows up when we need it the most". Wendell said to them.

Dakota is struggling to get up. She looks up as she sees the Music Knight right in front of her. "You are the Music Knight". Dakota said to the Music Knight.

The Music Knight nods as he looks at her. "You are the only one that can save the area that you call home". The Music Knight said to Dakota.

Dakota nods as she glares at the Stunkithor. She is not very happy as she feels the power of the Music from the Native Americans. "You have no regard and respect to the life that grows and live here. For that, the consequences of your actions will be brought to justice". Dakota said to Stunkithor.

All the sudden, the Native American Music Zord shows up as it is a pair of green drums with sticks made in the Native American style and culture. "Power of Native American Drum Rumble", Dakota said to them. As she plays the drums, the musical notes is released as it hits Stunkithor directly.

"No my power is gone", Stunkithor said to the Rangers as it explodes.

The rangers look at Dakota as she notice that the land is in rough shape due to the pollution caused by the Stunkithor. Dakota plays the drums again as it is healing the nature around it. The land has been healed and replenished.

"Woah that is really cool", Michie said to them. "Yeah the Native American Music Zord can replenish and heal nature and the environment". Wendell said to them.

The Music Knight nods as he looks at them. "This is my time to go". The Music Knight said to them.

Noelle frowns as she went up to him. "Wait who are you"? Noelle asks the Music Knight.

The Music Knight looks back at them especially at Noelle. "All of you will find out in due time especially you, American Maiden". The Music Knight said to Noelle as he vanishes from the battle.

The rangers look at each other as they look at Noelle. "What's with the especially you Noelle"? Dakota asks Noelle.

Noelle shrugs as she is not sure. "I don't know for sure, but something about him sticks out to me. I just can't put my finger on it". Noelle said to them.

James looks at Noelle as he nods to her. "Who ever he is, he must have his reasons to come and go like that". James said to them. The teens teleport back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Dakota looks at them. "The truth is I live in the country side of Reefside. I take the bus just to get to town. I hope you guys are not too mad at me for keeping this from you". Dakota said to them.

Scarlet looks at Dakota as she shakes her head. "Are you kidding, your home is beautiful. I am glad that we all got to see it". Scarlet said to Dakota.

Paige nods as she looks at Dakota. "Yeah the air is so fresh and clean. Nothing should ever ruin it". Paige said to Dakota.

Kali nods in agreement with Scarlet and Paige. "I agree being out there in the country side makes you forget about the city life". Kali said to them. The teens nod as they talk with Dakota.

Kira looks at the monitors as she looks at the very moments that the Music Knight appeared and the words he said to Noelle. She is wondering who he might be.

Conner looks at Kira as he is wondering about the knight. "Is something about the Music Knight is bothering you"? Conner asks Kira as he has that fatherly concern look on his face.

Kira looks at Conner as she is trying to figure it out. "He said especially you and he refers Noelle as the American Maiden. In both times, he says things about dishonorable actions. I wonder if the Music Knight is a knight from the Island of Musicola. If so, why we have not heard about this history when Corey's team saved the world and when Sonatina was here two years later"? Kira asks Conner.

Conner nods as it is very good questions. "I do not know Kira. All I know is that the Rangers has a mysterious ally". Conner said to Kira as they turn to the teens.

End Chapter

Yeah I originally planned this chapter to be a filler. However Evil had to show up. Plus will Dakota's mom will make an appearance in the story? Plus could Kira he right about the Music Knight?

Next Chapter: Trio of Pain


	21. Chapter 21

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This Chapter does contain the mentions of child abuse and abuse going on in the home.

Chapter 19: The Duo of a Similar Past

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Lady Chaosima is in the throne room. She is watching the footage from the most recent ranger battle against Stunkithor especially when the Music Knight makes the scene. "So that Music Knight shows up just like that and helps the rangers". Lady Chaosima said to herself.

Sir Stanler walks into the room as he sees the footage. "When we learn his identity, we shall destroy him before the Rangers can do anything to save him". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she has an idea. "Yes that is exactly right. Sir Stanler, I want you to go undercover and get very close to the Rangers. If any one gets close to them, I want you to follow him or her". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "Your wish is my command". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima. He uses his powers as he disguise himself to be a substitute teacher.

Lady Chaosima nods as she looks at him. "When the rangers discover who you are, it will be too late". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at her. "Exactly", Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima as he leaves the ship.

In Reefside, the teens are at the park as there is a Farmer's Market going on today. It has been a couple of days since the discovery of Dakota's secret. "Today is a nice day for a Farmer's Market, and there is a lot of people here today". Noelle said to them.

The teens nod as they see local vendors and food trucks. The smells of various foods being cooked. "I have to agree and something smells really good coming from that Jamaican food truck". Dakota said to them.

The teens nod as they went over to the Jamaican food truck. "Hey kids, what can I get you". A man said to them. His wife looks at them as she notices Kayori in particular. 'She looks like a younger version of my daughter'. The woman thought to herself.

As the teens place their orders and paid, they went to a picnic table to eat. "You know you should know what some of these are Kayori. I mean you have the Jamaican music power". Kali said to them.

The teens look at Kali as they turn back to Kayori. "What is that supposed to mean". Kayori asks Kali. She frowns as she glares at him.

Kali looks right back at Kayori. "Are you telling me you know nothing about your Jamaican heritage? Rhodes is not a common last name for someone who has the Jamaican power". Kali said to Kayori.

Kayori glares at Kali as she is mad at him. "I honestly don't know about my Jamaican heritage because I am adopted". Kayori said to Kali as she slaps him in the face. She runs off as she is upset.

The teens gives a look to Kali. "Was that even needed"? James asks Kali. He feels bad for Kayori.

Kali looks at them as he realizes that he messed up. "It does not make any sense for her to be a Rhodes with the Jamaican music power. I had to ask". Kali said to them.

Paige gives him a look. "You didn't just ask her about it you made her cry". Paige said to Kali. She shrugs as she turns to the others.

Kali looks at them as he shakes his head. "My grandfather told me about the African heritage. At least I know where I came from". Kali said to them. He is being an arrogant show off.

Michie gives him a look as she is mad at him. "Oh really, how you would feel if you never knew about it? You did not even ask her how she gotten adopted". Michie said to Kali.

Abu nods as he looks at him. "I may know about my heritage from my mom's side of the family, but that does not give you the motion to put someone else down about not knowing about it. What if you had a bad home life before living with your grandfather? Plus you never considered if Kayori experienced a bad home life before she gotten adopted by the Rhodes". Abu asks Kali.

Kali is taken back by what Abu said to him. "Whatever", Kali said to them as he takes off on them.

The teens are surprised and confused by it. "What's his problem"? Wendell asks them.

Scarlet shakes her head as she looks at them. "What you said to him Abu, it had to be said. I thank you for that. Otherwise, I would have to slap Kali for that. Then again Kayori did that too". Scarlet said to Abu.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "I will talk to Kayori". Noelle said to Kayori. She gets up as she went to find her. The teens nods as they wonder what to do about Kali.

At another part of the park, Kayori is upset as she is crying. Noelle spots her as she sits next to her. "Hey you ok"? Noelle asks Kayori.

Kayori looks at Noelle as she is happy to see her. "Not really, Kali is an insensitive arrogant jerk", Kayori said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Kayori. "It is most likely that he did not know any better, and he does not know about your early childhood either". Noelle said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at Noelle as she nods to her. "Arrogant people usually does not know things about others anyways". Kayori said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at her. She notices a man walking towards them. He looks just like Kali except he is older than him. "Excuse me have you seen my son? His name is Kali"? The man asks them. He has a photo of them.

Kayori looks at the man as something about him seems to be off. "No I haven't seen him". Kayori asks the man.

Noelle looks at him as she is wondering what his motives and intentions are and how he knows Kali. "Who are you to Kali"? Noelle said to the man.

The man looks at them as he rolls his eyes to them. "I am Kali's father, Roger Abu". Roger said to them. He has that arrogant side as well.

The two girls look at each other as they have no clue about it. "I have not seen him, and I don't know which way he went". Kayori said to Roger.

Roger nods as he looks at them. "Thanks", Roger said to them. He walks away from them.

Noelle and Kayori look at each other. "I wonder why he came here to look for Kali". Kayori said to Noelle.

Noelle shrugs as she is not sure either. "I do not know. I am wondering why he never talked about him". Noelle said to Kayori.

That night at the Rhodes residence, Kayori is picking at her dinner as she is bothered by what Kali said to her. Kyle looks at Kayori as he notices that something is bothering her. "What's wrong honey"? Kyle asks Kayori.

Kayori looks at Kyle as she nods to him. "Some people are jerks, dad. This guy at school was being arrogant to me as he knows about his heritage while I don't know about my heritage". Kayori said to Kyle.

Kyle nods as the father in him wants to give a piece of his mind to the guy. "Some guys don't understand things. Plus you can always find out what your true heritage is honey". Kyle said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at her dad as she nods to him. "You mean like a family ancestry DNA test". Kayori said to Kyle.

Kyle nods as he looks at Kayori. "Yes is that something you want to do"? Kyle asks Kayori.

Kayori looks at her dad as she nods to him. "Yes, I do want to know where my ancestor come from. I just don't know how to explain to the others about my past and my abusive birth parents". Kayori said to Kyle.

Kyle nods as he looks at Kayori. "You know if your friends are true, they will be supportive of you". Kyle said to Kayori.

Kayori nods as she looks at him. "I will keep that in mind dad". Kayori said to Kyle. She is starting to eat dinner.

The next day at school, Kali sighs as he notices that the others are not around. "I guess the others are still mad at me for my insensitive remarks towards Kayori". Kali said to himself.

"Maybe you should have asked about her past". Edward said to Kali.

Kali turns as he looks at Edward. "You must be Edward". Kali said to Edward. He looks at the mysterious teen.

Edward nods to Kali as he looks at him. "Indeed I am", Edward said to Kali. He notice something about the black ranger teen.

Kali looks at Edward as he nods to him. "Why do you want me to ask her about her past"? Kali asks Edward.

Edward looks at Kali as he nods to him. "It maybe that you share something in common with her that you never knew. You can't be arrogant and closed minded all the time". Edward said to Kali.

Kali nods as he looks at Edward. "I honestly never thought about it anyways". Kali said to Edward. He has a true genuine look on his face.

Edward looks at Kali as he nods to him. "The ball is in your court and make things with her". Edward said to Kali.

Kali nods as he understands it. What he does not realize that someone is watching them. He sees Edward walking away as he sees Kayori at her locker. He sighs as he went up to her. "Umm Kayori", Kali said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at Kali as she is wondering what he wants. "Yes Kali", Kayori said to Kali. She has that same expression from the yesterday when he said some insensitive things towards her.

Kali looks at Kayori as sighs to her. "Did something happen in your life that was awful or devastating that led you to become a Rhodes"? Kali asks Kayori.

Kayori looks at Kali as she nods to him. "Yeah I have not told this to the others. I was abused by my own birth parents so badly that I almost died. My dad is the one that saved my life". Kayori said to Kali. She has tears in her eyes as thinking about it has left some scars from it.

Kali is stunned as he never knew it. "Your dad saved your life. How did it happen"? Kali asks Kayori. He is getting an eye opener from her.

Kayori looks at Kali as she nods to him. "I was five years old. I tried everything to be loved from my birth parents, but my birth father was an alcoholic and my birth mother was into drugs. They did not show any love towards me. They beat me every chance they got. One day, they threw me in the car. It was pouring down rain. I had bruises all over from a beating. The car pulled up on the side of the road and threw me into a ditch, and I saw them taking off without a second thought. I thought I was going to die. About 20 minutes later, another pulled over and the man saw me and took action. It was then and there that my life changed. The doctors said if I was not found in sooner, I probably wouldn't have make it. I do not know if my birth parents are still alive and in jail or dead themselves". Kayori said to Kali.

Kali is stunned as he never knew this about her. "Wow I never knew that about you. Can I tell you about something that I have not shared with the others yet"? Kali asks Kayori.

Kayori nods as she looks at Kali. "Yeah", Kayori said to Kali. She has no idea what he is going to tell her.

Kali looks at Kayori as he nods to her. "I was also an abused kid as well. It was done by the hands of my father. He blamed me for my mother's death. She died a couple of days after I was born. On that particular day, the beating was always the worst". Kali said to Kayori as he opened up to her.

Kayori is stunned as she learned about it. "Your were only a baby when she died. You had no control over that". Kayori said to Kali.

Kali nods as he looks at Kayori. "Tell that to the devil that calls himself dad", Kali said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at Kali as she learns a bit more about the black ranger. "How did you escape from it though"? Kayori asks Kali.

Kali looks at Kayori as he nods to her. "I actually ran away from home and my grandfather took me in. He is deeply disappointed in my dad that he treated me like that". Kali said to Kayori.

Kayori nods as she looks at him. "Your grandfather must be a nice and kind person then". Kayori said to Kali.

Kali nods as he smiles to Kayori. "Yeah he was the one that explained to me about my African heritage and roots". Kali said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at Kali as she has another question. "Does the name Roger Zeba mean anything to you"? Kayori asks Kali.

Kali looks at Kayori as he frowns to her. "That is the devil that calls himself dad yeah. Is he here in Reefside"? Kali asks Kayori.

Kayori nods to him as she does not know what to say next. "Yeah he is here in Reefside". Kayori said to Kali.

Kali frowns as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "I never thought it would come that I have to face him. I mean I have read about an article that two women found and beaten their own son here in Reefside. Plus I have read how a woman married a psycho man who they kidnapped a boy and kept him in a secret basement. Plus there is a possibility of other mean and psycho people out there that want revenge against someone. There might be a chance that they would target us or the fellow rangers in Clover Hill and Legacy Hills". Kali said to Kayori.

Kayori nods as it is a scary thought as well. "I know it would be a scary event. Plus it would be a hard time for any ranger team to go through. Although it wouldn't hurt to bring this up with the others". Kayori said to Kali.

Kali nods as he looks at Kayori. "Yeah they have a right to know. Plus your past made me open my mind about things". Kali said to Kayori.

Kayori nods as she looks at Kali. "Yeah we are a duo of a similar past". Kayori said to Kali.

As the two are heading towards class, Edward looks at the interaction between them. 'They brought the honor to share about their rough childhood and previous home life. It is only a matter of time that they share it with the others'. Edward thought to himself as he goes off to class himself.

Meanwhile, at a prison just outside of Legacy Hills, a woman is in the visitor's area. She is waiting to meet with someone. She turns as she sees the inmate who is waiting trial for her crimes. "I never thought you end up behind bars". The woman said to the prison inmate.

The prison inmate looks at the woman. "The last time I saw you, you were a kindergarten teacher at Reefside Elementary teaching my daughter". The prison inmate said to the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at the prison inmate. "Yes well, I am banned from teaching ever again. All they care about is the wellbeing of not normal child over normal children. How is your daughter by the way"? The woman asks the inmate.

The inmate looks at the woman. "CPS took her out of my care and I was forced to sign my parental rights of her away. My husband divorced me, and my daughter is living with her biology father and his family. I did him a favor by taking her from that undeserving biological not normal mother. However the truth came out and I am in this hell hole". The inmate said to the woman.

The woman nods as she gotten information. "Maybe we can do something about it. Plus I have been wanting to get my revenge on the one that got me fired and banned from teaching". The woman said to the inmate.

The inmate looks at the woman. "I am defiantly interested so that way I can have two girls to raise". The inmate said to the woman.

The woman nods as she has a plan to get her out of jail. "Exactly plus no one will suspect a thing, and once they realize that someone is missing it will be too late". The woman said to the inmate.

The inmate nods as she has an evil grin on her face. "You have read my mind". The inmate said to the woman. As the two women nod in agreement, they are keeping the plan in the dark as the woman leaves the prison.

End Chapter

I decided to make this a Kali and Kayori focus filler. Who is the woman that showed up at the prison that talked to the inmate. Plus who was watching Edward and Kali talking? Will Roger and Kayori's birth parents show up and cause trouble for the Rangers?

Next Chapter: What's in a Name to Judge


	22. Chapter 22

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 20: What's in a Name to Judge

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Lady Chaosima notices Sir Stanler's position on the map as he is in the school building hiding out in the teacher's lounge. "Any suspects at that school that could be the Music Knight"? Lady Chaosima asks Sir Stanler.

"There are a lot of male suspects. Some of them made contact and interact with them. It is necessary to narrow it down even more". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she thinks about it. "Indeed, if the knight gets very close to one of the female rangers, we can use that female ranger as bait to lure him out". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

"Yes, yes, then we capture the female ranger as well". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she looks at Sir Stanler. "Exactly continue with your search, I will send a monster to attack the rangers". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler as the communication ends.

Lady Chaosima looks at the various monsters she has in her monster chamber. She spots one monster in particular. "Judgemeister, I want you to attack the rangers and to destroy them". Lady Chaosima said to the monster called Judgemeister.

Judgemeister is an mutant orangutan wearing a judge's outfit. It has strong physical strength and hypnotic powers was well. "It will be my pleasure to judge and destroy them". Judgemeister said to Lady Chaosima as it leaves the ship.

Judgemeister looks out there in the night sky. "Humans of Reefside you will become my hypnotized minions. Stare and glare at those who are rangers. Attack and hurt those that are rangers". Judgemeister said out there. It's hypnotic wave effects a group of people in Reefside. However it gotten most of the Rangers under its spell except a select few of the Rangers.

The next day, Michie is at school as she notices something strange going on. Some of the people were starring at her like they are being judgmental about something. Plus some of the teens are glaring at her as well. 'Ok this is definitely strange'. Michie thought to herself.

Scarlet walks on the campus as well. She also notices that people were starring at Michie. "Wow some people did not give you the memo that starring at others is rude". Scarlet said to them. The students did not listen to her as they continue to stare at Michie.

Scarlet frowns as she wonders what's going on. "Hey Michie", Scarlet said to Michie. She went up to Michie.

Michie turns as she sees the pink ranger. "Hey Scarlet, any idea what is going on with everyone"? Michie asks Scarlet. She looks around as things are about to get ugly really quick.

Scarlet looks at them as Kayori, Noelle, James, Dakota, Wendell, Kali, and Paige are under the same spell as they glare at them. "I do not know, but something tells me that they are about to get us". Scarlet said Michie.

Noelle has the glaring stare at them. "Get them", Noelle said to them as she has a monotone voice.

The teens are charging in at them. Michie and Scarlet frown as the chase is about to begin. "Geez what in the world has gotten into our friends"? Michie asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Michie as she shrugs to her. "I do not know they don't look very friendly right now". Scarlet said to Michie.

As they spot Abu, he is wondering what is going on as he spots the others. "Michie, Scarlet what's going on"? Abu asks them. He is just as confused about it.

Michie looks at Abu as she glad that he is not effected by it. "I don't know but the others are not friendly right now". Michie said to Abu.

Abu looks at the others as some of the teachers, the other students, and even the principal is following them. "Oh man we better go hide and call Kira". Abu said to them.

Scarlet nods in agreement as she looks at them. "I have to agree with Abu. We better go hide in a place that they won't expect us". Scarlet said to them.

Michie looks at them as she has a place in mind. "We better move quickly". Michie said to them. They run from the mob of judgmental hypnotized teens and adults. Michie spots a particular room. "Let's hide in here". Michie said to them.

Scarlet and Abu look at each other as they went into a room. Michie opens the door and quickly ushers Abu and Scarlet in the room. Michie quickly locks the door as they went to the room.

In the room, no other student is in here as it is the first time that the three of them are in here. "What kind of classroom is this"? Scarlet asks them. She notices the various things that would make a student at home.

Abu frowns as he never seen anything like it. "This is no classroom. This is like a lounge or a playroom for a rich teenager". Abu said to them. He has never seen or heard about it before.

Michie looks around as she is realizing that this is the very room that Noelle was kicked out of. "I have to agree. Someone is going through a lot of trouble to keep this room hush hush on". Michie said to them.

Scarlet looks at Michie as she is wondering what she meant by it. "What do you mean"? Scarlet asks Michie. Abu nods as it is a serious question.

Michie looks them as she nods to them. "On the day that Noelle gotten her body switched, I saw her being kicked out from this very room. She looked like she gotten beaten up by someone in this very room". Michie said to them.

Scarlet and Abu are stunned by it as they never knew. "It would explain why she gotten a black eye and a bloody nose on that day. Plus when her body was returned to normal, she did not remember how she gotten it". Abu said to Michie.

Scarlet looks at the room as she calculate how much money it would take it get all of this into the school and no one seeing it happening. 'Is this where all that money from Walford got into'? Scarlet thought to herself. She grabs her phone to take pictures of the room for safe keeping

Michie grabs her morphor to call Kira. "Kira come in", Michie said to Kira.

"Michie, what's wrong"? Kira asks Michie as it is unusual for the rangers to call during the day.

Michie sighs as she gotten through to Kira. "The others are acting very strange and giving us judgmental stares and chasing us. We had to take refuge in a room. I have Scarlet and Abu with me. I do not know how long we are safe here". Michie said to Kira.

"Teleport here and I will find out if there is a monster close by to the school". Kira said to Michie.

Michie nods as she looks at Scarlet and Abu. "We are on our way". Michie said to Kira.

Abu and Scarlet look at Michie as she sighs to them. "Lets teleport to the DT Wave", Michie said to them. Abu and Scarlet nod as they teleport to the DT Wave.

At DT Wave, Kira turns as she sees Michie, Scarlet, and Abu arriving. They look exhausted as they barely escaped from the mob. "What happened at school"? Kira asks them.

Michie looks at them as she nods to Kira. "It all started before lunch, I saw some some of the students were glaring at me. It was not like glaring like I hate you. It was like I am judging you looks. Plus the others were glaring at me as well. Once Scarlet found me, they look like they were about to attack. Once they ran towards us, we had to make a run for it. We found Abu and that's when a lot more people joined in to chase us. We had to hide in a room to get away from them". Michie said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at Michie. "I will go and find out if there is a monster that is behind this. I want you guys to rest up". Kira said to them.

The three teens nod as they sit down on the chairs. Scarlet looks at Michie as she wants to know something. "Hey Michie, is your first name short for Michelle"? Scarlet asks Michie.

Michie looks at Scarlet as she nods to her. "Yeah it is short for Michelle". Michie said to Scarlet as she has not opened up about her past.

Abu looks at Michie as he is wondering where Scarlet is going with this. "Is there anyone that calls you Michelle"? Abu asks Michie.

Michie looks at Abu as her expression changes as it is getting very close to a very sensitive subject. "My father, he was the one that named me Michelle, but I legally changed my name to Michie". Michie said to them.

Scarlet and Abu are deeply surprised by it. "Woah seriously what happened"? Scarlet asks Michie.

Michie looks at Scarlet as she is about to go into it. "My father showed abusive signs towards my mom. I hate him because it forced me to grow up too fast and helping my mom. My father is the one that picked the name Michelle, and I changed it to spite him". Michie said to them.

Scarlet and Abu are deeply surprised by it. "Man that's got to be rough". Abu said to Michie.

Scarlet nods in agreement. "Yeah plus why did you look so scared when the others had that judgmental glare at you though"? Scarlet asks Michie.

Michie looks at Scarlet as she nods to her. "The truth is I am actually bi-sexual. I never let the judgement get to me, but I am scared to tell the others though". Michie said to them.

Abu looks at Michie as he nods to her. "I will never judge you on your preferences. I maybe raised in a Christian home, but people bully me because of my Middle Eastern heritage. My mom's family is from Lebanon". Abu said to them.

Scarlet looks at Michie as she smiles to her. "I am actually bi-sexual myself, and I did have a crush on Noelle. She did know about it, but she is figured out on her own that she is straight". Scarlet said to Michie.

Michie looks at Scarlet as she has a kindred spirit. She is starting to blush as she smiles to her. "Thanks Scarlet", Michie said to Scarlet.

Kira looks at them as she has gotten a lock on the monster. "Rangers, I got a lock on the monster. It is at the school football field. I will try to alert the others". Kira said to them.

Michie looks at them as they grab out their morphs. "We better morph guys". Michie said to them. Scarlet and Abu nods in agreement.

"Music Force Next Generation", Michie, Scarlet, and Abu said in unison as they morph into ranger form. They teleport to the football field.

At the football field, Judgemeister comes out as it is getting anixous. Plus the other teens are there as they are empty handed. "What you didn't find them". Judgemeister said to them.

"No but we found you", Michie said to them. Scarlet and Abu frown as the others gotten controlled by the monster. "Release our friends now", Scarlet said to Judgemeister.

Judgemeister frowns as he glares at them. "Go my judgies and attack an destroy them". Judgemeister said to them. The hypnotized teens glare at them as they grab their morphors out and morphs into ranger form.

Michie frowns as this is getting bad. "Guys, we can't hurt them. We have to use defensive moves only until we figure out how they gotten like this". Michie said to them.

Abu and Scarlet nod in agreement with Michie. "Right", Abu and Scarlet said in unison.

As the fight gets started, the controlled teens are coming in at Michie, Scarlet, and Abu. The controlled teens grab out their music sabers as they are coming in really fast.

"Great they really mean business don't they", Scaret said to them.

"Unfortunately yes", Abu said to Scarlet.

As they are fighting the controlled teens, Michie has her hands full fighting controlled Noelle. "Umm Kira, the others are here, but they are being controlled by the monkey wearing a judges outfit". Michie said to Kira.

Kira frowns as she is watching it from the headquarters. "Is there anything on the others that is controlling them"? Kira said to Michie.

Michie and the others look on the controlled rangers. They are continuing to fight them off defensively. "No just that wacked out monkey in that outfit.

Judgemeister glares at the gold ranger. "I will have you know that I am an orangutan not some monkey, ranger". Judgemeister said to Michie.

As Noelle's eyes glows red, she uses her music saber against Michie. Michie lands on the ground.

Scarlet and Abu went up to Michie. "You ok", Abu said to Michie. "Yeah that thing really gotten mad at you for calling it the wrong thing and used Noelle to punish you". Scarlet said to Michie.

"Rangers, I may have the answer. That gavel that the monster has holds the hypnotic wave. If you can destroy it, you can possibly reverse the hypnotic state on the others". Kira said to them.

Michie looks at them as she has an idea. "Guys, I need you two to distract our hypnotized teammates while I face that thing. I am going to try and get that gavel away from him". Michie said to them.

Abu nods as he understands the plan. "Got it Michie", Abu said to Michie. Scarlet nods as she looks at the gold ranger. "Be careful Mich", Scarlet said to Michie.

Michie nods as she is starting to blush. "I will saving our friends and the world is our priority". Michie said to them.

Judgemeister looks at them as he sees the gold ranger coming at him. "So you are ready to play ranger, my judgies should be finishing up with your friends". Judgemeister said to Michie as it is punching at kicking at her.

Michie glares at the monster as she is swiftly dodging him. "Your so called judgies will be free. Your so called judgement will never get me down". Michie said to the monster as she kicks the gavel out from his belt.

As the gavel is kicked out from the Judgemeister, it lands away from it. Judgemeister glares at the gold ranger. "You dare to knock my gavel away from me. You have regret that ranger". Judgemeister said to Michie.

The Judgemeister is going on a rampage on her. Its arms are throwing rapid fire punches at Michie. Michie is getting pummeled as she lands on the ground.

Abu and Scarlet see this as Michie is struggling to get up, but she is faltering to the ground. "Michie get up", Scarlet said to Michie.

Judgemeister has its fist together like it is ready to finish her off. "Say good night ranger", Judgemeister said to Michie.

Just as the monster is about to give the final blow, an arrow stops the monster in its tracks. "WHAT WHO DARES TO GET IN MY WAY". Judgemeister yells at them.

Scarlet, Abu, Michie, and the controlled rangers turn as they see the Music Knight in the stands. "I did foul monster. You use your hypnotic ways to control others to do your dirty work. You have no honor in your judge's outfit". The Music Knight said to them. He leaps into action as he flips over to Michie.

"It's the Music Knight", Scarlet, Abu, and Michie said to them.

The Music Knight turns to Michie. "You earned what it takes to free the others Australian Maiden. This Didjeridu is the key to finish this battle". The Music Knight said to Michie.

Michie looks at the Australian musical instrument. "Ok here goes nothing, Power of Australian Play", Michie said as she plays the Didjeridu.

As the instrument is played, the music from the instrument is having a strong effect on the gavel and the others. As the hypnosis is broken, the gavel is broken as well. "Awesome the Didjeridu has the dehypnotized ability". Scarlet said to them.

The other teens are freed from their hypnotic state. "Guys what's going on here"? Noelle asks them. She is confused and wondering what is happening.

Michie turns to Noelle as the Judgemeister is losing. "We will explain later but this monkey is going down". Michie said to them.

Judgemeister glares at the gold ranger. "I told you I am an ORANGUTAN. You are getting my punch from my judgies". Judgemeister said to Michie. He realizes that the other rangers are freed and his gavel is pretty much destroyed.

"Uh oh", Judgemeister said to them.

"Uh oh is right monkey, Australian Outback Slash", Michie said to the Judgemeister. Michie said as she fires her music saber at him. Gold musical notes are fired like it is in the outback of Australia.

It hits Judgemeister directly by the attack. "It looks like I got dismissed". Judgemeister said to them as it is destroyed.

The rangers look at Michie as she destroyed the monster. "Way to go Michie", the rangers said to her.

Michie nods as she looks at them. "I would have been toast and burnt on both ends of it wasn't for the Music Knight". Michie said to them.

The rangers look around as they spot the knight. "Wait why are you leaving and who are you"? Michie asks the knight. Noelle nods in agreement with her.

The Music Knight turns around as he looks at them. "All of you will find out who I am in due time Australian Maiden. I will meet again especially you, American Maiden". The Music Knight said to them as he makes his exit.

"What's with this guy anyways"? James asks them. The Rangers shrug as they don't know.

"He must have his reasons to keep his identity a secret". Dakota said to them.

Kali nods as he looks at Noelle. "He is something else I will give him that". Kali said to them. The Rangers teleport back to DT Wave. Plus the the hypnotic wave got broken to those to got hypnotize as well.

Back at DT Wave, the others are being looked over by Kira and Conner. Scarlet looks at Noelle as she wants to ask her something. "Hey Noelle, did you step into this room on that day that you gotten your body switched"? Scarlet said to Noelle. She is showing pictures of the room to her.

Noelle shakes her head as she looks at her. "No I was in RJ's body that whole time. You would have to ask him about that". Noelle said to Scarlet.

Conner looks at the photos as it is a bit odd. "Where were these photos taken Scarlet"? Conner asks Scarlet. He has no idea about it.

Scarlet looks at Conner as the others are curious about it. "It is a room at the school. It looks like a teenage playroom. We had to seek refuge from the hypnotized students today". Scarlet said to them.

Everyone is in shock by it as they look at the photos. "How in the world can the school even afford to have all of this"? Paige asks them.

Kayori nods in agreement with Paige. "I am with Paige. It would take thousands of dollars just to get some of these things". Kayori said to them.

Wendell frowns as he realizes that it must be that room that the two guys are talking about. "That room must be that secret lounge that these two guys were talking about in class. Apparently it is something that only a select group of students can have access to. Plus Coach Livingston is the teacher that knows about it". Wendell said to them.

The teens look at each other as Conner frowns as he hears that name. "I never trusted that guy from the moment he stepped on campus and being the football coach. I will talk to the principal about this room on campus in the morning. Can you send the photos to me Scarlet"? Conner asks Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she does just that. "Yeah consider your phone already has them". Scarlet said to Conner.

Conner nods as he looks at his phone. "Thanks Scarlet", Conner said to Scarlet. As the teens went home for the night, they have no idea what is about to go down at the school the very next day.

Meanwhile in Clover Hill, the woman sighs as she is back in her hometown. "I never thought I would be back here again. All of my clique friends are having lovely lives outside of this town or in jail. No matter, my revenge is about to get started anyways. It will start with the one that lost my job and forever banned from teaching". The woman said to herself. She looks at the four vehicles at the abandoned warehouse. She has a correctional officer's outfit in the car and ready to take action.

End Chapter

Yeah Michie, Scarlet, and Abu discovered the lounge on school campus. Plus Scarlet got to know Michie better. What will happen at school tomorrow? Plus how did the room came to be? Will the rangers get ever closer to figuring out who the Music Knight is?

Next Chapter: Revenge of the Bullied


	23. Chapter 23

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 21: Revenge of the Bullies and the Bullied

That night in Reefside at the Davenport residence, James is in his room as he looks at an old year book from his elementary school days as it was the very book that came out in the third grade. He looks at the picture of the very teacher that made things kind of difficult for him and Noelle in the present date. 'I should have stand up for myself to that more teacher years ago maybe now my friendship with Noelle won't be as rocky now'. James thought to himself. The day is clearly vivid to him.

Flashback

James and the rest of the students has returned from the art class. He spots Noelle tied up with her mask on her face. "Noelle", James said to Noelle. He went up to her to start untie her.

"Take your seats class and that includes you James", the teacher said to the class.

James looks at the teacher as she has a platinum blonde hair with blue eyes a fair skin complexion. She has an evil grin on her face as she is wearing a blouse with slacks and heels. "Yes Ms. Willis", the class said to Ms. Willis.

Ms. Willis looks at the students as there are paper balls and smaller pieces of paper on their desks. She closes the blinds from the windows and covers the door window. "Class, it seems that your classmate is not as normal that she leads all of you to believe. She is an adopted child and not biological related to her parents. Do we have normal friends who are liars"? Ms. Willis asks them.

Most of the class responded with no. James looks at Noelle as he does not know how to answer. "What if she wants to tell us in complete confidence? That does not make her a liar". James said to Ms. Willis.

The class looks at James as it is a valid point. Ms. Willis glares at him like it is her show. "Be quiet James, this is an important lesson even for you". Ms. Willis said to James.

James looks at teacher as he is wonder how it can be a lesson for him as well. He notices that Noelle is crying. "But", James said to Ms. Willis.

Ms. Willis glares at James as she ignores him. "Class it turns out that her biological parents are the worse people in Reefside. They are Christopher and Sharon Askew, and they both have done very psychotic actions and she was conceived on that night as well. She is the Psycho Monster Child of Reefside". Ms. Willis said to the entire class.

The entire class looks at Noelle as they have the paper balls in their hands. Plus the other boys are getting spit balls ready to throw at her. "Your classmate is not normal. She is a psycho monster child. Now let her have it". Ms. Willis said to the class.

As the entire class is calling Noelle a psycho monster child, they are throwing paper balls and spit balls at her. James could not do it. He did not even put an effort to throw the paper balls or the spot balls at her.

After school, James went over to the McKnight residence. He has a full mind to apologize to Noelle. As soon as he gotten there, Noelle took a good look at him. The mask was removed and her face was red from it. The mask was actually screwed to her face. "Noelle I am sorry". James said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at James as she is not happy to see him. "You did nothing James. You sat there and did nothing. You not truly helping me out in class today is a betrayal in itself. I do not want you here". Noelle said to James.

Kayori is there as well as she glares at him. Conner gives a look at him. "I think you should go". Conner said to James.

James looks at Noelle as he is truly guilty about what happened. "Ok Noelle, I hope some day you can forgive me". James said to Noelle. He leaves the house.

End Flashback

James sighs as he replays that day over and over again. He shakes his head as he never wanted to do it in the first place.

At another house in Norland, a young teenage girl sighs as she misses her older brother deeply. Her brother was never the same when he gotten beaten by a guy. However her only thought was revenge. She has went over to Reefside a few times as she gotten a look at the face that has hurt her brother. "My revenge will soon be at hand. You caused my brother to became a different person and lost". The teenage girl said to herself. She has a gun and a knife ready as she has her plan into action.

At another house in Reefside, another teenage girl who has a plan of her own. Plus she has a list of who to target. She remembers a few faces who made her life a living nightmare especially in a couple of towns in particular. "No matter where I go, I always have a target on my back for bullying. Even though they take punishment on those who bully very seriously, it is not enough for me". The girl said to herself as she has a couple of weapons of her own.

That morning in Clover Hill, Jack is at her locker. She puts her books into her locker as she prepares to grab the books need for her first two classes of the day. As she is about to close her locker door, it already gets closed for her like it was done on purpose. She turns as she sees Rachel and her clique. "What do you want"? Jack asks them as she frowns to them.

"For you to come with us", Rachel said to Jack. She looks at her like she has an evil grin on her face. Plus she has that smirk on her face like she has something planned.

Jack frowns as she looks at Rachel and her clique. "I am going to say no. My friends are expecting me". Jack said to them.

The other girl looks at Jack as she rolls her eyes at her. "It is not a request and the word no is not an option". The other girl said to Jack.

Jack frowns as is being surrounded by them. She is being escorted by them. She frowns as she glares at them. "Where are we going anyways"? Jack asks them.

Rachel looks at Jack as they went into the room. "We are going to the room that you foolishly turned down by the most popular girl in the entire school". Rachel said to Jack.

Jack frowns as they went in the room. She notices couches, entertainment center with a wide screen tv, air hockey table, pool table, foosball table, and a refrigerator filled with sodas and other snacks as well. "There is no way that the school board can afford all of this". Jack said to them.

Rachel looks at Jack as she has a grin on her face. "This room is the newest secret of the school that has been going on for some time now. Now that you are here, you are going to listen". Rachel said to Jack. She snaps her fingers.

Two of the clique members went towards Jack as have her in their grip. "Listen to what exactly", Jack said to Rachel. She is struggling to get free.

Rachel looks at Jack as she laughs at her. "This room is soundproof so no one will be able to hear us. Plus you are a bigger loser than we thought". Rachel said to Jack.

Jack frowns as she looks at Rachel. "What are you talking about"? Jack asks them. She looks at them like Rachel is planning something bad for someone.

Rachel gives another look at Jack like she is trying to get to her. "Those others that you have been hanging out with my ex RJ, Jasmine, Jamie, Barry, Brad, and Mel. They don't really like you". Rachel said to Jack.

Jack frowns as she glares at Rachel. "What", Jack said to them. She is confused by it as the words is underneath her skin.

Rachel looks at Jack like the plan is working. "They all have been talking about you behind your back. They all said horrible things about you, and there is a rumor that is about to come out about you". Rachel said to Jack.

Jack frowns as she glares at Rachel. "What rumor", Jack said to Rachel. She has no idea what it could be.

The other girl looks at Jack as she has an evil grin on her face. "That you have been too close, possessive, and obsessive towards my future boyfriend Brad Pearce. He told me that he can't get away from you. You show up every where. He told me that your silly dream of dating him will never come true". The girl said to Jack.

Kellie looks at Jack as she nods to her. "Yeah plus Jasmine and Mel has been telling us that the only reason that they befriended you because of the pity that you are the biggest freak here. Plus those other guys, they are worried for Brad's safety because of your deep obsession with Brad". Kellie said to Jack.

Jack frowns as she is about to cry. "What that is not true". She said to them. She is trying to be free from the grip.

Rachel looks at Jack as she nods to her. "They all told me in extreme confidence. Plus if you tell anyone about this room and what we have told you, you will not like it so much. If you do, I might have to do something about that other girl that has been hanging around RJ. You know as well as I do on who that is. Plus I may have to do something about another girl that I have heard that has been hanging around with my RJ as well". Rachel said to Jack.

Jack frowns as she glares at Rachel. "You leave them out of this. If anyone is the obsessed possessive witch around here, it is you. You can't deal with the fact that RJ broke up with you in front of everyone". Jack said to Rachel.

Rachel frowns as she glares at Jack. "That was a set back for us, but we will get back together. Besides once those two other girls are out of the way, there is no stopping me from what I want. If I were you, I start avoiding the others other wise that rumor will spread so fast that it will force you to move away". Rachel said to Jack. She slaps Jack in the face as she punches her twice once to the nose and the other to her stomach.

As the clique members push Jack out of the room with her books, they parted ways. Jack sighs as her nose is bleeding. She secretly heads to the nurse's office as she swiftly avoids the others.

The next day at Reefside High, everything is back to normal from being hypnotized by the monster. However it does not mean that something else could go wrong. James sighs as he spots Noelle with the others. "Hey Noelle can we talk in private"? James asks Noelle.

Noelle turns as she spots James. "Sure", Noelle said to James. She is wondering what James wants to talk about. The teens look at each other as they are wondering what the talk is going to be about.

James sighs as he looks at Noelle. "Noelle, there is something I want know. Do you still see me as a teammate or more as a friend? I want to us to be friends again". James said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at James as she does not know yet. "I will have to think about it. You did nothing to help me or defend me when that prank happened. You were pretty much sit there and did nothing". Noelle said to James.

James looks at Noelle as he sighs to her. "I do regret about that prank. I didn't have much choice. That teacher told me if I didn't participate in it she would hold me back for 2 years. She did not like me either because I was not normal either. I had that British accent and other things". James said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she does remember that as well. "She had it for us since the beginning of that school year. I am still mad that you chose not to do a thing while everyone else followed the teacher's lead. There are somethings that I have an elephant's memory on. A true friend always defend a friend. I always defended you back then but not on that day for me". Noelle said to James. Noelle walks away to class as she is still hurt from it.

James sighs as he shakes his head to himself. The others went towards him. "What was that about"? Dakota asks James.

James looks at them as he feels guilty about it. "I never stood up for Noelle in the third grade when that prank happened. After that day, she refused to talk to me. I made a promise to myself that I will stand up for others. Even after she left for Walford, I was being bullied by others. One day when I was ten I was surrounded by three bullies. I was outnumbered and yet I hit them in self defense. I made a promise to myself that I will stand up and defend Noelle one day. That day just has not come yet". James said to them.

Kayori looks at James as she is wondering if he will actually keep it. "Is it a promise that you will be able to keep"? Kayori asks James.

James turns to Kayori as he nods to her. "Yes, I will and I won't break it". James said to Kayori.

Abu looks at James as he knows how it is being bullied. "I can understand about being bullied. Before my family moved here, my dad was the one that asked for the move, but it was not my frustration with the bullying that I was enduring". Abu said to them.

Wendell sighs as he looks at them. "I hate bullies. The school systems say that they have a no tolerance for bullying happening on school campuses, but people don't realize that the other people who were involved gets into trouble as well. Sometimes, the person who was involved gets punished more than the bully". Wendell said to them.

The teens look at Wendell as it is a huge surprise to them. "You talk like you have personal experience". Paige said to Wendell.

Kali nods in agreement with Paige. "What did you do anyways"? Kali asks Wendell as he has his arms crossed. He has his usual serious expression on his face.

Wendell looks at them as he nods to them. "I was expelled from school for a fight. A bully was bullying me and a friend of mine. I hit the guy so bad that I sent him to the hospital. I never knew how the guy was doing today or if he is still around. He was the one that was doing the bullying and I don't recall if he was ever punished for his bullying ". Wendell said to them.

Michie winces as she looks at Wendell. "You know there was a huge bullying scandal 16 years ago in Clover Hill. I heard that there was a huge cover up on it by some of the parents, teachers, and even the principal". Michie said to them.

Scarlet is deeply surprised by it. "Sheesh, that is insane". Scarlet said to them. They head off to class. However they have no idea that two separate people will be attacking the school.

In the library, Dakota, Abu, Wendell, Kayori, and a few other students are in for study hall. As a female student walks in the library, she has her eyes set on Wendell as she has a gun in her hands. "Well, I never thought I will get to see the person that changed my brother's life forever". The girl said to them. She points the gun in the room.

The students are getting scared as she locks the door. Wendell looks at the girl as he frowns to her. "You don't want to do this". Wendell said to the girl.

The girl glares at Wendell as she has the gun ready to fire. "I want to have revenge for my brother. His life was never the same way". The girl said to Wendell. Wendell frowns as he realizes that the girl is the bully's sister.

In the gym, the others are together playing basketball. However all the sudden, another female student who had been bullied long enough. She is holding a knife in her hands and a gun. She glares at a mean girl who has always been the bully. As the girl grabs the mean girl from behind, she puts the knife to her neck and a gun to her head.

The mean girl gasps as she is being pulled away from her friends. Everyone is stunned by this as it gotten their attention. "Now that everyone sees what is going on, I have the most hated girl hostage". The girl said to the crowd". The girl said to the entire school.

The students in the lunch room are getting scared. "Why are you doing this"? A student asks the girl. The teens nod as they look at the girl.

The overweight girl glares at the students and the teens. "Revenge and bring down every bully to justice". The overweight girl said to them.

From the main office, the principal gets calls from the lunchroom and the library that there are two separate students with weapons and keeping students hostage. He gets the police on the phone and gotten the school on lock down. "Teachers pardon the interruption, evacuate all the students from the classrooms to the football field". The principal said over the intercom.

It is not long the students and the teachers are exiting the school to the football field. Mr. Robin Aloha looks at he notices that Noelle and the others are not there yet. Plus Coach McKnight is not here yet either. 'Are the others trapped in the school? This beat and rhythm is not good at all'. He thought to himself as he is getting worried about them.

Back in the library, the girl glares at the students in the library especially at Wendell. "Let us go please", another student said to the girl.

The girl glares at them as she rolls her eyes. "No you all need to see that he is the one that ruined my brother's life". The girl said to them.

Wendell looks at the girl as he gets the feeling who she is. "You are Harvey's little sister aren't you. Your name is Holly isn't it". Wendell said to the girl.

The girl now named Holly glares at Wendell. "That's right, my brother was not the same after you sent him to the hospital. He was the shell of the guy I knew. Once you are gone, my revenge for him will be complete". Holly said to Wendell.

Wendell looks at Holly as he shakes his head. "Your brother Harvey is a bully. He picked on other students back in Unity Lakes and at Unity Lakes Elementary. He made lives miserable". Wendell said to Holly.

Holly glares at Wendell as she shakes her head. "A bully that is a lie. He was the over protective brother to me. He was the one that was there for me when no one else was. You just had to end him and his life". Holly said to Wendell.

The teens are confused by it as they look at Holly. "End him, what are you talking about"? Kayori asks Holly.

Holly turns as she glares at Kayori. "Harvey died a year ago very unexpectedly and the anniversary is today". Holly said to them.

Wendell frowns as the expulsion happened three years ago. "I am sorry for your loss but this is not how you handle things". Wendell said to Holly.

Holly glares at Wendell as she is furious with him. "You are the one that sent him to the hospital, and for that you shall pay". Holly said to Wendell. As she pulls the trigger, a bullet is fired at Wendell.

Edward who is in the library gets Wendell down in time. The bullet hits a book case. Holly glares at the guy that saved him. "How could you, my revenge has to be complete today for my brother". Holly said to them.

Edward got up as he glares at her. "Revenge does not bring honor or your brother back to the living world. You saw Harvey as one person while he saw him as the other person that hurt others. Just put the gun down and surrender". Edward said to Holly.

Holly is slightly surprised by it as she looks at Edward as Wendell gotten to the others. He is shaken up by it. The teens look at each other as they hear that Edward talks about honor. 'Could he be the Music Knight'? Dakota thought to herself.

As the cops arrive in the school, they went into the library. "It is over and put the gun down slowly". The cop said to Holly.

Holly turns as she realizes that her plans for revenge are foiled. She puts the gun down slowly to the floor. She is promptly arrested as she is escorted by the cops. Plus the other cops are escorting the other students out from the school.

Back in the gym, the overweight teenage girl is still in there as she has the meanest girl at knife and gun point. Noelle frowns as she looks at her. "Let her go, this is not going to end well if you pull that trigger". Noelle said to the girl.

The girl glares at Noelle as she points the gun at her. "Let her go, revenge and justice has to be served. You honestly can't be serious about that when you were the victim in that prank and she is the one that threw the most paper balls and spit balls at you on that day. You should be glad that I am bringing revenge today. Plus this is justice for all of those that were ever bullied especially by that witch Robyn Queen, her sidekick Sara Jeckilson, and that poser Jasmine Winchester". Once I find them they are next". The girl said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she looks at the girl. "Glad no, I gotten help for what happened for what happened. Plus you will never get your hands on them. Some people can change for the better like Sara and Jasmine, and there are those that will never change their ways like Robyn ". Noelle said to the girl.

The girl glares at Noelle as she shakes her head. She is furious with Noelle as she is about to pull the trigger. "You dare to defend bullies that bullied me. You should have never said that you should have gone my way of thinking and revenge, monster child". The girl said to Noelle as she fires the gun at her.

As the bullet is fired, the girl throws the mean girl the floor. James has to act quickly as he pushes Noelle out of the way as he gets hit by the bullet. The girl is stunned as she notices that the bullet missed the target. "WHAT", the girl yells at them.

The teens are shocked as James is on the floor bleeding. "James", the teens said in unison. Noelle is shocked by this as she looks at him.

The girl frowns as she realizes that her plans are ruined. "No, my revenge was supposed to be done". The girl said to them. She puts the gun down as she she still has her knife. She runs from them.

Conner frowns as he catches up to her. "Your revenge will not happen today". Conner said to the girl as he has her cornered as the cops arrived.

As the cops arrested the girl, the ambulance arrives as they got James on a stretcher and taken to the hospital. Noelle is shaken up as this was not something she would expect to happen. Conner looks at Noelle. "He is going to be ok". Conner said to Noelle. Noelle nods as she is crying in his arms as the rest of the students got out safely.

At Reefside General Hospital, the teens are in the waiting room. Kira has informed Maya, Jenny, and Brooke about what happened. "Wait a minute, there were two shooters at the school". Noelle said to them.

Wendell nods as he looks at Noelle. "Yeah this girl wanted revenge against me for what happened to her brother Harvey. I never knew that he died a year ago. Word was that he gotten diagnosed with cancer on that very day. I never knew that he was sick". Wendell said to them.

Abu looks at Wendell as he shakes his head to him. "There was no way you could have known that. You saw him as a bully not with someone with cancer". Abu said to Wendell.

Paige nods in agreement with Abu. "Yeah but revenge is a dangerous and scary situation". Paige said to them.

Michie nods as she looks at Kali. "I have to agree plus you did the right thing by helping James, Kali". Michie said to Kali.

Kali nods as he looks at them. "James is our friend and teammate. I couldn't bare if we lost him today. We could not replace him". Kali said to them.

Noelle looks at them as James protected and defended her from that bullet. "He took the bullet to save me". Noelle said to them as she is about to cry again.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Noelle. "He did that without hesitation, Noelle. That is something it takes a lot of courage to do". Scarlet said to Noelle.

As the doctor comes out, he tells James's parents that he will be ok and made it through the surgery. The parents sigh in relief as they tell them. "He won't be awake for visitors until tomorrow". James's mom said to them.

The teens nod as they are happy to hear it. Kira sighs as she filled Maya, Jenny, and Brooke with the news. Noelle sighs as she is down a ranger, but he is the one that saved her from that bullet. 'Can I see him as a friend now even though he sacrificed his life to save me'? Noelle thought to herself as she is not sure who to talk to about it.

It is getting late in the evening as the car arrives at the prison. The woman shows her badge to the security guard. The guard nods to the woman as he checks it. The woman nods to the man as she has a cup of hot coffee. "Here for a long night, you will need this". The woman said to the man.

The man looks at the woman as he thanks her. "Thanks have a good shift", the man said to the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at the man. "Your welcome", the woman said to the man as he lets her in at the prison not knowing that the woman is an imposter.

The woman parks the car at the space it normally parks. She grabs some donuts that she brought with her. She went into the prison as the plan to bust an inmate is underway.

As the woman drops off the box of donuts, the other officers are excited as they helped themselves to it. The woman is heading towards the block of cells.

A laundry worker notices the woman as she has never seen her before. "Excuse me, but no one other than the laundry and cleaning personnel are supposed to be here". The worker said to the woman.

The woman glares at the worker as she grabs her. She takes her to another room knocks her out as she grabs some cleaning worker's clothes and steals cash from her. She also changes clothes. She ties the worker up as she puts her in the laundry basket

The woman makes her way to the cell where the female inmate is locked up. "Right on time", the female inmate said to the woman.

The woman nods as she hands her the outfit. "Yes we better move". The woman said to the inmate as they dress her as the inmate.

As the inmate gets in the laundry basket, the swiftly leave the prison. As they got to the gate, the security guard is out cold as they gotten away with it. They drive away from the prison. "This is the start of a beneficial relationship and partnership, Sonya". The woman said to the inmate named Sonya.

Sonya nods as she looks at the woman. "Indeed it is Heather Willis. Now our revenge will soon get started". Sonya said to the woman named Heather Willis.

Heather Willis nods as looks at Sonya. "By the time they realize that you are gone, it will be too late". Heather said to Sonya as they drive towards Clover Hill.

End Chapter

Yeah things gotten intense for the teens. Wendell faced the bully's sister as she wanted revenge against him. Plus James defended Noelle from a bullied teenager who knows Robyn, Sara, and Jasmine. Is Dakota right about Edward being the Music Knight? Plus what is Heather's and Sonya's plan?

Next Chapter: The Walford Secret


	24. Chapter 24

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This chapter contains mentions adult material that is not recommended for younger readers.

Chapter 22: The Walford Secret

At in an interrogation room, a man and a lawyer are sitting on a couple of chairs as they are waiting patiently for someone to come in. He got brought in by federal agents a couple of hours ago. His house got raided with a search warrant and took his computer and hard drives. The attorney got called in to defend the man for trial. The discovery on the hard drive and computers made the investigators sick as the man is someone that no child should ever go near.

As the door opens, another man comes in he has files in his hands. As he sits down in a chair, the agent glares at the man. "I do not know how you can call yourself an educator when you have things that you should never have on your computer". The agent said to the man.

The man looks at the pictures of female students from various high schools including Walford. "They are attractive what can I say. I do have my preferences on some over than others especially her". The man said to the agent as he pushes the photo back to the agent.

The agent gives a look to the man. He puts another file on the table as it has bank records. "In April, you deposited 2,000 dollars three times on the same day. That is six grand. Obviously the money must have come from somewhere for something you were asked to do. Plus it has something to do with this girl". The agent said to the man as he has put the last nail in his coffin to convict him.

The attorney looks at the man as he notices the guilty is mounting as the evidence is all there. "If my client tells you everything he knows, will the prosecutor know that he cooperated with you to get a plea bargain". The lawyer said to the agent.

The agent nods as he looks at them. "I am listening". The agent said to them as he is wondering what he has to say.

The lawyer gives a nod to the man. The man looks at the agent as his face turned serious. "Shaping young and brilliant minds is what I do best. No public school would take me because of my thing. So I got hired at Walford and chosen by the headmaster. In early April, the headmaster and two football coaches came to me with a problem. They suspect that they saw a student spotted them handing money in a couple of brief cases. They told me to find the student and do my thing to make her shut up about it. The money came from them. I thought the student that saw them was this girl here. I kept her after class and had her come to my office. When I tried to make my advances on her and told her that I know what she saw, she told me that she didn't know what I was talking about and escaped. About a couple of weeks later, the headmaster and two football coaches came to me again. The girl told the headmaster about what I did towards her. They told me to keep my mouth shut and paid me 2,000 grand each to deny it and claimed that she came on to me. I know the various expressions especially when a teenage girl wants to seduce men and teenage boys. It was not even there. The headmaster expelled her. When I learned that the school was permanently closing, I realized that the student I thought that saw them was not the actual student that actually saw them. I tried to seduced the wrong student, and she gotten kicked out because of something she didn't see". The student's name is Paige Chen". The man said to the agent.

The agent nods as he gets the information down. "You mistakenly Paige for another student that saw all of it". The agent said to the man.

The man nods as he looks at the agent. "Yes Walford is suppose to be an institution for learning not stealing money from the school". The man said to the agent.

The agent looks at the man as he is curious about it. "How did you know about it"? The agent said to the man.

The man looks at the agent as he has to get it off the chest. "The football coaches are blackmailing the headmaster into giving them money. The headmaster had multiple affairs with other women who are not his wife They found out about them because their sisters gotten pregnant with the headmaster's children. The football coaches told me if I told anyone about it, they will go to the police with the stuff that I have on my computer and hard drives. They said that the money will go for a better cause, and they are frustrated with the fact that they couldn't get special grants from the state for having a high rate for reported bullying". The man said to the agent.

The agent looks at the man as he realizes that the people calling the shots are two football coaches. "Does the football coaches work at Walford"? The agent asks the man.

The man shakes his head to the agent. "No they work at two high schools in California. Reefside High and Clover Hill High. They are Mr. Zack Livingston and Mr. Andrew Morris". The man said to the agent.

The agent nods as he writes the information down. "I will be handing this out to the prosecutor". The agent said to the man and his lawyer as he leaves the interrogation room and went to the observation room. The prosecutor looks at them as Special Agent Susan McKnight is with him. "Check if his story see if it checks out and talk to the principals at Reefside High and Clover Hill High about them ". The prosecutor said to the man revealed to be Levi McKnight and his wife Susan.

Levi nods as he looks at the prosecutor. "As far as I am concerned, he is the only one that has fully cooperated with us unlike that headmaster. Levi said to them as he heads out. Susan went with him.

The next morning in Legacy Hills, Daphne Sanchez is in her office in the prosecutor's office. "Sanchez", Daphne said as she answers the phone. She frowns as she gets the news. "How in the world did she escape? Has her lawyer been notified"? Daphne asks the warden. She sighs as she shakes her head to herself. "Thanks for letting me know". Daphne said to the warden. She leaves her office as she goes to talk to a judge.

At the courthouse, Stella is in her chambers as she is looking at some documents. As she hears a knock on her door, she is surprised to receive a visitor. "You may enter", Stella said to the person.

Daphne walk in the room as she has a serious expression on her face. "Stella, I just got a call about 20 minutes ago. I have to come to you right away and hear it from me right away". Daphne said to Stella.

Stella looks at Daphne as this is a serious conversation. "What's going on Daphne"? Stella asks Daphne. She gets that feeling that something is seriously wrong.

Daphne looks at Stella as she has to give it to her straight. "Sonya Henderson escaped from prison last night. Acleaning worker was found in Sonya's cell wearing her prison clothes. Plus some of the guards were drugged as well. Local LEOs and federal agents are on the investigation and manhunt". Daphne said to Stella.

The defense attorney walks in the room as he sees this. "I am in my office at the public defender office. The police shows up telling me that my client escaped from jail. I have no knowledge on where she is right now. Why are you telling Judge Winchester about this when Judge Applegate is on this case"? The public defender lawyer asks Daphne.

Daphne gives the attorney a glare. "I am notifying her because your client is the one that kidnapped her step daughter as a baby". Daphne said to the public defender attorney.

The attorney looks like an idiot as he looks at them. "Well like I said I have not had any contact with my client since I last visited her in jail for preparation for trial". The attorney said to them as he leaves the room.

Daphne looks at Stella as she nods to her. "Will you tell your daughters"? Daphne asks Stella.

Stella nods as she looks at Daphne. "I will contact Maya as well". Stella said to Daphne. She picks up the phone to make the call.

Back in Reefside, it is three days after the double shooting and two days after the situation in Clover Hill. Everyone is at the cafe part of DT Wave. Plus school is closed until Monday. "I can't believe what happened in Clover Hill. I mean she taken two students hostage". Noelle said to them.

Dakota nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I mean she gotten jealous and crazy. She thought that they are getting in the way of her so called relationships with RJ and Brad". Dakota said to them.

James nod as he just gotten out from the hospital. "Yeah I felt the spirit of a raptor in my head. It is like the blue ranger from Clover Hill was in distress". James said to them.

Paige nods in agreement with James. "That is what happened with me except I felt the spirit of a saber tooth tiger in my head though. Like James said except it is the white ranger from Clover Hill". Paige said to them.

Kayori nods as she looks at Noelle. "Does the team in Legacy Hills know what happened"? Kayori asks Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at her. "Yeah I want to make a drive to Clover Hill as soon as possible and extend support to them". Noelle said to them.

Kali looks at them as he is furious about what happened. "I am glad that Rachel got arrested for it along with Holly and Wanda for their actions". Kali said to them.

Scarlet nods in agreement with them. "You said it, Kali. Rachel is just as bad and evil like Robyn. However the other two are misguided about what they did. Wanda never gotten help for her bullied history, and Holly was filled with grief and revenge for brother. It does not give them any excuses for what they did". Scarlet said to them.

Wendell looks at them as he sighs to them. "I never knew that he was sick when I put him in the hospital. I mean his cancer diagnosis also came out as well". Wendell said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "It has been a hard few days on all of us. I am glad that this kind of situation didn't happen at Legacy Hills High". Abu said to them.

Michie nods in agreement with Abu. "Yeah but it could happen at Legacy Hills High. Wanda was going to target them once she found them". Michie said to them.

As the teens continue to talk, Levi and another federal agent walks in DT Wave. Kira spots them as she is happy to see them. "Levi, Susan, what bring you to DT Wave unless this is involves a case"? Kira asks them.

Levi nods as he looks at Kira. "Yes it does mom. It is a part of the Walford investigation". Levi said to Kira.

Noelle, Paige, and Scarlet gotten up as they look at them. "Did you say the Walford investigation"? Noelle, Scarlet, and Paige said in unison.

The teens are surprised by it as they look at them. "Isn't that the school that you three went to before coming to Reefside High"? Dakota asks them.

Noelle nods as she looks at her brother. "Yeah but what's going on though"? Noelle asks them.

It is not long that Paige's parents walk the building. "You should tell them what happened Paige". Her dad named Ben said to Paige.

Everyone is stunned by it as Kira realizes that this is not the best place to talk about it. "Lets go into my office", Kira said to them.

The teens are stunned as Paige got up and went with the federal agents and her parents to Kira's office. "What's going on"? Noelle asks them. "I do not know". Scarlet said to them.

In Kira's office, Paige is sitting with her parents as she looks at the investigators. "Paige, what happened in April at Walford"? Susan said to Paige.

Paige sighs as she looks at them. "My history teacher Mr. White started to keep me after class. I did not understand why he wanted to keep me after class. He asked me if I saw something that I shouldn't have. I told him no and went on my way. After a few times of that, he asked me to meet him in his office. He asked me over and over again if I saw something that I shouldn't have. I told him I. He begin touching me and went up my legs and touched my hair. I gotten really scared and nervous. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about with the headmaster and the two other men holding briefcases filled with money. I ran out of their and went to the headmaster and reported it. About two weeks later, the headmaster kicked me out because Mr. White said that I was trying to seduce him. He was hitting on me and trying to advance on me". Paige said to them as she is crying and deeply upset about it.

Her parents and Kira are stunned by the news of it. "That school caused my daughter trouble that was not even her fault. We will be filling a lawsuit against the headmaster and that sicko teacher". Jade said to them.

Paige looks at them as she is wiping her tears. "What happened"? Paige asks them. She has that I have a right to know look.

Susan and Levi look at each other. They explained to them what happened. Ben and Jade look at each other. "That sicko teacher mistakenly thought it was Paige that saw the headmaster handing off money to two other people". Ben said to the agents.

The agents nod as Scarlet knocks on the door. Kira looks at Scarlet as she wonders why she came forward. "I have something that they need to know that relates to Walford". Scarlet said to them.

The adults are stunned by it as they look at Scarlet. "What is it Scarlet"? Levi asks Scarlet. Susan nods as she wants to know as well.

Scarlet looks at them as she nods to them. "It was early April. I was heading towards the library when I saw the headmaster. He was holding two briefcases. It was silver with a handle. I decided to follow him discreetly. As I made it to the teacher parking lot, I saw the headmaster handing the brief cases to two men. As I saw them opening the cases, it was filled with cash. I had no idea how they gotten so much money. As I sneakily gotten back to the school,I made sure that I did not get caught by them. I went to a cop and told her what I saw. That is how that investigation got started that someone was stealing money from the school and gotten shut down". Scarlet said to them.

Everyone in the room is stunned by it. "You were the one that gotten the ball rolling in the investigation. The case gotten turned over a couple of months later. The local police department could not handle the case that big". Susan said to them.

Levi nods as he looks at them. "Is there anything going on at the high school that we should know about"? Levi asks them.

Kira looks at them as she thinks about Noelle. "She found a student lounge at the school". Kira said to them as she hands them the photos that Scarlet took.

The two agents are stunned by this. "How in the world could the school even afford this things"? Susan asks them.

Kira shrugs as she looks at them. "I don't know either. Plus I don't know if the principal knows about it or not". Kira said to them.

Levi and Susan look at each other as they think back to when Mr. White told them about the two football coaches. "Do you remember what they look like by any chance"? Levi asks Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she grabs out her phone. She turns to the pictures of them. "That's them", Scarlet said to them. She turns her phone over to them.

Susan notices that both coaches was wearing a polo shirt with the school logo on it. The man on the left has the Clover Hill High logo while the man on the right has a Reefside High logo on it. She got the pictures sent over to her and Levi.

The parents are stunned by every thing that came out. "That teacher was paid to lie about our daughter. Will he be able to teach again"? Ben asks them.

Levi shakes his head to them. "Not a chance, he fully cooperated with us and the investigation to get a plea bargain". Levi said to them.

As the parents leave, Paige sighs as she went towards Scarlet. "At least the secrets about Walford came out", Paige said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at her. "Yeah but the question is when the coaches will be questioned about it and that secret room". Scarlet said to them.

Levi nods as he leaves the room to receive a phone call. "Yes Paige's story matches with Mr. White. Plus the girls mention some sort of student lounge at Reefside High. Although they are uncertain about if there is one at Clover Hill High. Plus another student who attended Walford shows pictures of the two football coaches that the money went to them. Plus she also has pictures of a classroom that got transformed into a student lounge at Reefside High". Levi said to his supervisor.

"You probably don't have enough for a search warrant for both schools on their financials and the coaches financials. Talk to the principals". The supervisor said to Levi.

Levi nods as it means going undercover. "Susan and I can split up to cover the schools faster". Levi said to the supervisor.

As Levi and Susan gotten all the evidence that they need from Scarlet and Paige, the two girls told their teammates about it. The teens were shocked by it as they are supportive of them.

Back in Clover Hill, Principal Leak sighs as he just suspended the four cheerleaders for their actions. He is planning to meet with the victims, their parents, and a police detective who is on the case in a few minutes. Both Jasmine and Jack gotten released from the hospital yesterday.

"Excuse me sir, a federal agent is here to see you. He said it is on a urgent matter". The school secretary said to Principal Leak. She went to him as she is is not sure what it is.

Principal Leak looks at the secretary as he nods to her. He notices the expression on her face. "Send him in", Principal Leak said to the woman.

The man walks in the room as he showed his badge and ID. "I am Special Agent Levi McKnight. How well do you know Mr. Andrew Morris"? Levi asks Principal Leak.

Principal Leak looks at Levi he got up to close the door. "He is a brilliant head football and basketball coach. He lead the school a couple of state championships and won the games during his first two years here. There are not a lot of coaches out there who can say that they did that. He is an ambitious man when he came to the school about five years ago. We don't hangout outside of school or anything". Principal Leak said to Levi.

Levi looks at Principal Leak. "Are you aware that he is under investigation for blackmail, extortion, and embezzlement currently"? Levi asks Principal Leak.

This takes a turn as Principal Leak frowns to him. "No I was not aware of any of this. I am expecting other people in a couple of minutes". Principal Leak said to Levi as he is in shock of the new information.

Levi notices the change of expression. 'He doesn't even know about it. I wonder if he knows about the headmaster of Walford'. Levi thought to himself. "Do you know of Mr. John McCoy, the headmaster of Walford"? Levi asks Principal Leak.

Principal Leak looks at Levi as he shakes his head. "I do not know him and never met the man in my life. I did hear on the news about the school being closed down on the news". Principal Leak said to Levi. He is in shock by the news as this is getting a bit much.

Levi looks at the principal as the other people walk in the room. "Are you trying to take over my case, Levi"? A police detective asks Levi as he has experienced with cases being turned over to the federal police agents.

Levi looks at the police detective as he shakes his head. "No this is on a different matter. We are on the same side of the law". Levi said to the detective.

The police detective gives a look to Levi. "That is what you said the last time before the case we were working on before it got turned over to you. We were so close to nabbing a murderer before you took the case over and arrested the guy". The detective said to Levi.

Principal Leak looks at them as he has to get it settled. "That's enough, Levi is here on an entirely different matter, and I will allow him to sit in on this talk. You can stay in the room to get the necessary information about what happened a couple of days ago". Principal Leak said to them.

The parents, Jasmine, and Jack are confused on what is going on. The police detective sighs as he looks at them. "Fine", the police detective said to them. Levi nods in agreement.

Principal Leak looks at the two girls. "What happened on the day that the fire alarm gotten pulled"? Principal Leak asks the girls.

Jasmine looks at them as her parents nod to them. "Jack and I were walking to math class. Jack was unusually quiet and have been acting weird. As she told me what was bothering her, we heard the fire alarm going off. We were about to head out with the other students when we were grabbed from behind and being dragged by force to the boiler room. It was Rachel and her clones from the cheerleading squad. In the boiler room, Jack and I were tied up to a pipe close by to the boiler. About a few minutes later, the clones wanted Rachel to stop before someone gotten hurt. Rachel refused by saying that Jack and I gotten in her way ever since we came to her school. I told Rachel that it was not her school, and she slapped me in the face". Jasmine said to them.

Jack nods as she agrees with Jasmine. "Yeah Rachel was acting really psychotic during the whole time. She said it is fitting that the freak show new kid and terrorist girl. I defended Jasmine by telling Rachel that she is not a terrorist. Rachel lended in and whispered something into my ear and said thought you learned your place. Jasmine defend me and said that what ever lies and other crap that got told to me is not true. Rachel slapped Jasmine again. I was going to tell her but she said. Jasmine told me that she is truly my friend and understands about being an outsider. Jasmine said that I am so cool and I didn't gain their friendship out of pity. She said that the friendship helped my transition here. Rachel slapped Jasmine one more time. It is like she didn't want Jasmine to talk at all". Jack said to them.

Jasmine nods as she looks at them. "A few minutes after that the clones left because they could no longer stand the heat in the boiler room. Rachel pulled out a knife on us. It was right then and their we had to defend ourselves and to escape. Rachel really got psychotic. She said that we will not escape. In my mind, it felt like we won't escape with our lives. Jack carried me out of that room. When we saw our friends, Mel tackled Rachel and Jack and I collapsed. RJ and Brad caught us in time before we hit the floor". Jasmine said to them.

Levi nods as he looks at them. He is more interested to ask Jack about something that she said. "Did anything happen before the incident took place Jack"? Levi asks Jack.

The adults and Jasmine turns to Jack. The detective looks at Levi as it is something he want to ask her. Principal Leak gives him a look. Jack sighs as she looks at them. "Something did happen the day before the incident. I was about leave my locker to head to homeroom. I was surrounded by Rachel and her clique. Rachel told me that I had to come with her to a room. I said no, and one of the clones said that no is not an option and it is not a request. They took me to a room that Rachel said that I was foolishly turned down to go into. The room look like a teenage playroom filled with sport tables, entertainment systems, video games, and other things. Rachel said that the room is soundproof for anyone to hear us. Two of the clones hold me back. Rachel said that my friends has been talking about me behind my back and they didn't really like me. Plus she said that I was being too close, obsessive, and possessive towards her new boyfriend Brad. Brad told her that he couldn't get away from me, and RJ, James, and Barry were worried for Brad's safety. She even said that Jasmine and Mel were only friends with me out of pity. She said that she will spread a rumor about me if I didn't stay away and avoid from RJ and the others. Rachel punched me in the nose and to my stomach. My nose was bleeding from it. After it was over, they pushed me out from the room. I secretly went to the nurse's office". Jack said to them as she is deeply upset about it as she is crying.

Levi looks at Jack as this has something to do with his case. "Where is this room"? Levi asks Jack.

The police detective looks at Levi. "Woah are you taking my witness and victim from my case". The police detective asks Levi.

Levi gives a look to the police detective. "I have evidence that there is another student lounge at Reefside High that is connected to my case. Plus from what it sounds like to me that this lounge here is just like the one in Reefside". Levi said to the police detective.

Principal Leak is stunned as he looks at Jack. "Can you show me where this room is"? Principal Leak asks Jack.

Jack looks at them as she gets encouragement from her dad and Jasmine's parents surprisingly. "Yes follow me", Jack said to them.

The principal, Levi, the police detective, Jasmine, her parents, and Mr. Cooper follows Jack to the door. As the door is opened, everyone walks in the room.

In the room, five senior students and a junior are in the room as they are caught being in the room. Two of the students were making out and the other three were playing video games while the junior was doing their school work.

Principal Leak is in shock as he does not even know that this is going on here. "All of you to the office now", Principal Leak said to them.

The detective had no clue that there is a lounge like this in the school. Levi frowns as this is just like the set up of the other lounge at Reefside High. "Did you not know about this"? Levi asks Principal Leak.

Principal Leak looks at them as he shakes his head. "No, I have no clue where all of this came from". Principal Leak said to them.

As they leave the room, Principal Leak puts up a notice on the door that says. "This room is not to be accessed by students or teachers".

As the detective, Jasmine and Jack leaves the school with their parents, Levi grabs his phone to call the prosecutor. "Principal Leak does not even know about the existence of the lounge at Clover Hill, and there is one in the school. I need a search warrant to cover the entire school campus. I got a gut feeling that there might be more than one on the school campus. We need to look how they got it as well. Levi said to the prosecutor.

"That is what Susan told me as well. I will get the papers started". The prosecutor said to Levi. As the phone call ends, Principal Leak is processing on what he just saw today and taking to the junior that was doing the school work into his office first.

"Why were you in that room in the first place instead of class"? Principal Leak asks the junior. The junior is one of the smart kids as she is deeply upset about it.

The student is crying as she looks at the principal. "I was forced to do their school work in the lounge. I was first approached by Coach Morris to do it because he knew that their grades were borderline to D Anything below C in a class for an student athlete they had to be benched until the grade is brought up. He approached me about it every single day this week. I told him no and refused to do it. This morning, I was approached by the three guys. They took me to the lounge. They told me if I did not finish their homework for a class in time, they will beat me up and. I had no choice but to do their homework. The junior said to the principal as she is deeply upset about it.

Principal Leak frowns as he is angry about this. Plus Levi gotten more information. "What else did they threaten you with"? Levi asks the female student.

The female student looks at them as she couldn't say the word. She grabs a piece of paper and wrote the word and hand it to them. Principal Leak looks at the girl. "Go to the nurse's office to get checked out". Principal Leak said to the female student.

As the school lets out for the day in Reefside and Clover Hill lets out for the day, federal agents swarmed the school as the search warrants go underway. To Levi's and Susan's surprise that there is a lounge in the school and in the football locker room with hot tubs as well.

Levi gets notified from the prosecutor. He has a smile on his face. "Seriously we can arrest them". Levi asks the prosecutor.

"Yes the headmaster from Walford caved and told everything including how much money he turned over to them from the Walford school including his own money. Susan is making the arrest in Reefside as we speak". The prosecutor said to Levi.

Levi nods as he has that look on his face. "Thanks", Levi said to the prosecutor as the phone call ends.

Principal Leak looks at Levi as he nods to him. "I can show you where the coach is". Principal Leak said to Levi.

Levi nods as he looks at the principal. "Alright", Levi said to the principal. He went with him to the football field.

On the football field, Coach Andrew Morris is frustrated as agents are searching in the locker room. "This is ridiculous this is getting in the way of practice". Coach Morris said to them.

The players are stunned as they are getting very nervous about it. "It is getting in the way of a lot more Mr. Morris". Principal Leak said to him.

Coach Morris looks at the principal as he looks at federal agent with him. "What? Why is he and those cops here"? Coach Morris asks them.

Levi is holding handcuffs as he looks at Coach Morris. "Those are not cops; we are federal agents. Andrew Morris, you are under arrest". Levi said to the coach.

Andrew Morris looks at Levi as he realizes that he has been caught. "I brought good money to this school". Andrew said to Levi.

Levi looks at the coach as he has no sympathy for him. "Really you are being charged with embezzlement, extortion, and blackmail. With that kind of money, there should have been a lot more books, technology, and other supplies. Not spending money to build special lounges". Levi said to the coach as he puts cuffs on him and his rights being read and being taken away.

The football players are stunned by this. Principal Leak looks at them. "Practice is over and football might be on hold for a while. I expect all of you to be in class Monday morning". Principal Leak said to them. The football players are getting nervous especially the juniors and seniors.

Meanwhile back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Sir Stanler went to Lady Chaosima in the throne room. He had gathered evidence of his own on who the Music Knight is. "I hope you have good news Sir Stanler". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Lady Chaosima as he shrugs to her. "It seems that we are getting very close to the identity of the Music Knight. However the school that I have been undercover is going to be closed for a couple of days to do a search warrant on the entire school. It seems that other humans are hiding things that other humans does not even know and that a scandal is about to come out". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she looks at Sir Stanler. "This is very surprising to me. No matter, let's send a monster to attack the red ranger when she is away from her fellow rangers. If the Music Knight does show up to protect her, it just proves that the identity is someone that has been helping the rangers". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at them. "Exactly", Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima. As the two pick the monster, they have a plan to keep an eye on the Music Knight and the red ranger.

End Chapter

Things got revealed about Walford this chapter. Plus the reveal that a prison inmate escaped from prison. Plus on top of that the student lounges got exposed at the high schools. What kind of monster will Lady Chaosima and Sir Stanler unleash on the rangers? Plus will the investigation into the lounges will bring out?

Next Chapter: The Return of the Haunting Mask


	25. Chapter 25

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 23: The Return of the Haunting Mask Part 1

It is the middle of the night in Clover Hill. At an abandoned warehouse, Sonya and Heather are getting prepared for their plan. "Soon the plan will be at hand". Sonya said to Heather.

Heather nods as she looks at Sonya. She has a mask that she has saved over the years. "Indeed, when they realize that the targets are missing, it will be too late to realize that we have been their towns without them knowing it". Heather said to Sonya.

Sonya has an evil smirk on her face. She notices the mask that Heather placed on the table. "What's the story behind the mask"? Sonya asks Heather.

The mask is an colorful papier-mâché mask. However it has various colors on it and has horns on it. It has a back side like it became a helmet. Plus there are holes like screws were there to put both sides of the mask together. "This mask once belonged to that girl that was in my third grade class. I took the front of it to add the horns, and made a back side to make sure it will cover her entire head and face. I even found out that the girl's biological parents were Sharon and Christopher Askew. I realized that it is same psychotic people who kidnapped those brothers in Reefside during my senior year. Once I did the math, the girl must have been conceived during that very weekend that the kidnapping took place. I decided to paint the mask like a monster, and give it some horns as well. Once everything was dry and the screws were in place, it was time to do the prank. I had her right where I wanted her. When everything was set up, the rest of the class returned to see their abnormal classmate. I got them to call her Psycho Monster Child, throw paper balls and spit balls at her. Of course, the prank got stopped by another teacher. Plus the principal got called in to deal with the class. It is because of that student that I lost my job and permanently banned from teaching in public and private schools. Once this mask gets found by her again, it will be a calling card that I am coming back for revenge". Heather said to Sonya.

Sonya nods as she looks at Heather. "There is nothing like sweet revenge Heather. Plus it won't be long until we both bring our targets together". Sonya said to Heather.

Heather nods as she looks at the mask. "Once she finds the mask and this note, she will be so frightened that she won't go to anyone to talk about it". Heather said to them.

Sonya nods as she looks at Heather. "Yes I will make sure that everything is ready here". Sonya said to Heather. Heather nods as she gets in her car and leaves the warehouse for Reefside.

At the school, the janitors are working late as they are cleaning up after the massive search warrant that happened. All of the sudden, a janitor notices a women at the back door of the school. "Excuse me but the school is closed". The janitor said to the woman.

The woman looks at the janitor as she has a sneaky expression on her face. "My daughter maybe a stickler for homework but she can be so forgetful at times. She is desperate to get her math book from her locker. She is a sophomore here". The woman said to the janitor.

The janitor looks at the woman as he does not buy her story. "If you don't leave school property, I will call the police". The janitor said to the woman.

The woman looks at the janitor as her expression changed like she has to resort to other means. She grabs a cloth as she puts it in front of the janitor's nose and mouth. As the janitor is struggling to get the woman off of him, the woman is determined to get what she is trying to accomplish. The janitor went limp as he went to the ground.

The woman has a smirk on her face as she went into the school. As she went towards a set of lockers, she looks at a piece of paper that she gotten the locker number and combination of a locker. As she quickly opens the locker, she notices a picture of a girl in the locker door of her, Scarlet, and Paige. She puts the mask in the locker along with a note. She quickly gets out from the school and drives away.

Another janitor comes out as he spots one of the janitors laying on the ground. "What in the world"? Janitor asks out there. As he calls for his fellow janitors, they are stunned as something happened like this. They are stumped on wondering how it could have happened.

The next day, everyone is back at school including students and staff. Everyone is in shock about the arrest of Coach Livingston. Plus most of the students in the freshmen and sophomores are clueless about the lounge. However the seniors and juniors were on edge as the lounge got discovered on Wednesday.

Noelle is in the principal's office as she got called in there during homeroom. She sits down as she knew what it meant.

Mr. Spurel looks at Noelle as he has a ledger in front of him. Plus Susan is with him as she is wondering if Noelle has been in there for more than 10 minutes to like skipping a class. "Noelle, according to this ledger, you were in the lounge a couple of weeks ago. Can you explain about that day. It also mentions that you were not invited in or didn't pay money to go in the lounge"? Mr. Spurel asks Noelle.

Noelle sighs as she looks at them. Her memory of that day has came back to her. "On that day, I saw two guys on that particular hall. They look around to see if it was safe to enter. It is like they wanted to make sure that teachers was not around. Once they went in the room, my curiosity gotten the better of me. I walked into the room. I was in awe of the room because it was nothing I have ever seen before. However from the moment the two guys saw me, they were not happy that they saw me. They were not expecting me at all. They said that I was not invited in. They actually hit me a couple of times, and they pushed me out of the room. I was probably in there for 5 to 10 minutes tops. After that I went to the nurse's office. I end up with a black eye and bloody nose. They said if I came back to the lounge uninvited, they said that they will hurt me a lot worse than the black eye and bloody nose". Noelle said to them.

Mr. Spurel nods as the school nurse is in the room. "Do you remember her coming to your office with a black eye and a bloody nose"? Mr. Spurel asks the nurse.

The nurse nods as she does remember. "Yes I do. She had that black eye and bloody nose". The nurse said to Principal Spural.

The principal nods as he looks at Noelle. "You will not serve a detention for being there since you were not there for very long". Principal Spurel said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "Thank you", Noelle said to the principal as she leaves his office. She has a renewed spirit as she sees the others.

"Well what did Mr. Spurel said"? Dakota asks Noelle. The others nod as they want to know.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "I didn't get a detention when I was in that lounge since I was in there for a few minutes, and I didn't skip classes on that day either". Noelle said to them.

The teens sigh as it is a good thing. Noelle is at her locker. "That's really good news, I hope that those spent too much time in there really get punished for it". Dakota said to them.

James nod in agreement with Dakota. "Yeah plus I have heard that some people actually paid money to spend time in there. Some of them paid as low as 20 bucks but others has paid as high as 100 dollars". James said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as Noelle shakes her head. "I didn't even know that I had to pay to be in there. I am curious where the money went from those that did pay though". Noelle said to them.

The teens nod in agreement. "Well that room is blocked off and Coach Livingston is in jail. Plus it is cool that Susan made the arrest". Kayori said to Noelle.

Noelle smiles as she looks at them. "Yeah Levi made the arrest in Clover Hill". Noelle said to them. As she opens her locker, Noelle instantly frowns as she spots something that she never thought she would see again. "Oh no, no, no", Noelle said to them as she is backing away from them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Noelle. She looks very freaked out like frightened by the sight of it. "Noelle what's wrong"? Kali asks Noelle. He has no idea what came over her.

The teens look in Noelle's locker as they spot the mask. "Is that what I think that is"? Paige asks them.

Scarlet looks at the mask as it is. "It is Paige. It is the very mask that teacher put on her in that prank years ago". Scarlet said to them.

Abu looks at the mask as a note is with it. He grabs the note. "Hey Noelle", Abu said to Noelle. He notices that Noelle has taken off. "Guys where is Noelle"? Abu asks them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that Noelle already taken off. "She must have taken off". Michie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at the mask and the note. "This mask must haunt her. We need to talk to Coach McKnight now". Wendell said to them.

The teens nod as they grab the mask and the note from the locker and close it. They head to the gym to see what's going on.

In the gym, Conner just gotten a call from Kira that Noelle wants to come home and felt really scared and uneasy. He has a sinking feeling that something is wrong. "Ok call the school and sign her out. I will find out what's going on". Conner said to Kira.

Conner sighs as he just got off the phone. He looks at the teens as he frowns he spots the mask. "Where did that mask come from"? Conner asks them as he has that serious fatherly expression on his face.

Dakota looks at Conner as she nods to him. "Noelle opened her locker and saw one look at the mask. This note came with it. She got really frightened and scared". Dakota said to them.

James nods as he looks at them. "Yeah plus that is the same mask from the prank years ago in elementary school". James said to them.

Kali looks at James as he is not sure. "Are you sure about this"? Kali asks James. He is wondering about it.

James nods as he looks at them. "I am sure about this Kali. There are things that will stick with you memory wise". James said to Kali.

Paige nods in agreement with James. "Noelle told Scarlet and me about that prank and the mask. I never thought I would get to see it in person". Paige said to them.

Conner looks at the note as he frowns to them. "I thought I threw this mask away on that day at Reefside Elementary School. Someone must have rescued it". Conner said to them. The teens look at each other as this is one thing that has frightened Noelle the most. Conner puts the note and mask on his desk as the teens went to class as they hope to find her and help her.

'Psycho Monster Child, I AM BACK WITH VENGEANCE, AND THIS MASK IS YOUR REMINDER OF YOUR PLACE'. The note states on the piece of paper. Conner cannot shake the feeling that someone from Noelle's past is coming back.

Noelle got signed out from school completely as she tells Kira that she needs to clear her and get out of Reefside for a while. Kira nods as she understands. "You will call me if anything pops up right". Kira said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she has her handbag and her morphor with her. "Yeah mom, I would never thought I would get to see that mask again". Noelle said to Kira as she is still shaken up about it.

Kira nods as she looks at Noelle. Conner is going to find out how it even got into your locker in the first place. That mask should have been destroyed years ago". Kira said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at her. "I know I am scared that something will get to me. It is like someone is trying to flip my life upside down". Noelle said to Kira.

Kira nods as she is supporting Noelle. "I know that you are scared". Kira said to Noelle. She gives Noelle a hug as she watches her go on a bus and head towards Clover Hill .

Close by, Sir Stanler sees Noelle heading out of town as he is in his disguised form. "My lady, the red ranger is heading out of town alone. She is heading towards a human town called Clover Hill". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima on his communicator.

"Excellent, I will send the monster and Noistrons to that other city". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he has an evil grin on his face. "I will continue for the search of the Music Knight and his identity". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

"Good make sure those rangers has not seen you". Lady Chaosima as the communication ends.

As Sir Stanler takes off, Edward overhears the conversation. "I have to get to her right away. Why is it she and her friends look so familiar to me? No matter, I have a special duty". Edward said to himself as he takes off.

In Clover Hill, Noelle arrives after an hour bus ride. She sighs as she notice her new surroundings. She is not sure if the teens are at school today or not. She decides to head towards the park. She notice families with really young children playing on the playground. She sighs as she went even further towards a pond. As she notice the tranquil area. She feels she can relax from her bad day.

However all the sudden, Noelle hears a voice. "I never thought I would see you again". A voice said to Noelle. Noelle frowns as she knows that voice. She turns around and sees her.

The teenage girl is Noelle's age as she has that mean girl personality. Noelle frowns as she looks at the girl. "You definitely have not changed at all even in the third grade, Carly. In fact, you were one the first few people that started throwing the paper balls at me". Noelle said to the mean girl cheerleader named Carly.

Carly looks at Noelle as she is ready to bully and belittle her again. "You bet I did Psycho Monster Child. You don't fit in anywhere. You should have been home schooled with the other freak of nature people". Carly said to Noelle. She is starting to push on her.

As Noelle lands on the ground, she is wondering if someone will show up. All the sudden, another person spots what's going on. "Hey leave her alone". A teenage girl said to them. She is ready to defend and stand up for her.

Carly frowns as she notices the other teen. "Ugh, why is it you must get in my way? Besides she is the biggest freak anyways". Carly said to them as she leaves the area.

The teenage girl looks at Noelle as she went up to her. "Hey are you ok"? The girl asks Noelle as she gives her a hand up.

Noelle looks at the girl as it is the first friendly face she has seen ever since she got into town. "I am ok just feeling a bit down. I never thought I would see an old classmate of mine from elementary school, or an item that would haunt me so much". Noelle said to the girl. She has a solemn and somber expression on her face.

The girl looks at Noelle as she can tell that it is bothering her deeply. "What do you mean by that"? The girl asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at the girl as she has never told this to anyone besides her parents. "When I was in the third grade, I had a teacher by the name of Ms. Heather Willis. At first, I thought she was a nice teacher, and I wanted to give her a chance since I did not get Mr. Maxwell who is the coolest teacher in the entire school. However that chance went away right away. She had this really mean streak towards me and James. She would made us get the back of the line and other minor things. She even made mostly James and me miss recess on things that we didn't do. It never made since to neither one of us. One day around March of that year, I found a piece of paper on the floor. I thought it was a blank piece of paper that fell out of someone's note book. However it was a list of students on it. On the top of the page, it had the words Prank List on it. The list of various students in the entire third grade to prank. James and I were at the top of the list. I was number one, and he was number two". Noelle said to the girl.

The girl looks at Noelle as she in shock of it. "Wow that's insane", the girl said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at the girl. "Yeah it even had the name of my sister in law on it, and a name that I did not recognize. There was a notation on it that says 'I have to find to get revenge'. It was strange and odd because I had no clue why she wanted revenge on that person". Noelle said to the girl.

The girl nods as it is really odd. "That's really unusual". The girl said to Noelle. She is wondering when she should introduce herself to her.

Noelle nods as she looks at the girl. "About a week later, the class were about to leave for art class. My teacher kept me behind. It was strange because she normally kept me from recess. She closed the door and closed the blinds. She dragged me to the front of the class and sit in a chair. I did not want to go near it. She told me that she has found out that I am adopted and related to the psycho monsters of Reefside. Plus she told me that I conceived on the weekend that they kidnapped my brothers when they were teenagers. She tied me up with duck tape. My hands were back of the chair and my ankles and legs were duck taped to the bottom of the chair. She grabbed a mask and it was the very mask that I was working on in art class. However she changed it and added things to it. It was more like a masked helmet. She put it on my head. She told me that I will never fit in with my abnormal thing. She said that I will become the social outcast that will forever be looked down on by everyone in the entire school. She said that I am child of psycho monsters. When the class returned, my teacher got the entire class to call me psycho monster child and they threw papers balls and spit balls at me. I could not say a word or even scream to stop. Mr. Maxwell came in and stopped it and called the principal as well. I was unbounded and taken to the nurse's office. The mask had screws so it had to be unscrewed. Once it got removed, I cried so hard that my face was red. My mom took me to the Emergency Room to make sure that nothing else was wrong. My dad filed a law suit against the teacher. The teacher was fired and banned from ever having a teaching position at any school no matter if it is a public or private school. My parents decided that I would be better off attend a private school, and we agreed that Walford was the best choice for me. I have not seen that mask since until today". Noelle said to the girl as she wipes her tears.

The girl is stunned by it as she looks at Noelle. "You must been through so much and endured that kind of pain at a young age". The girl said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at the girl. "Yeah that's what my teachers at Walford said. I gotten help for that as well and flourish there as well. I gained friends from my roommates. I am sorry I didn't get your name". Noelle said to the girl.

The girl looks at Noelle as she nods to her. "It is ok. We have not introduced ourselves yet. My name is Melody Rays by the way. My friends call me Mel". The girl revealed to be Mel.

Noelle nods as she looks at Mel. "My name is Noelle, Noelle McKnight". Noelle said to Mel. She smiles to her as she meets a new friend.

Mel is in shock and surprised by it. "Wait you are that Noelle that RJ has told me and the others about". Mel said to Noelle as she is deeply surprised by it.

Noelle nods as she looks at Mel. "If you mean by RJ Walker then you are correct, my friend". Noelle said to Mel.

Mel is surprised to actually meet her. "I never realized it was you until now". Mel said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Mel. "Well I did not know who you are either". Noelle said to Mel.

Just as the two girls continue to talk, Noistrons and a monster shows up as they are about to attack. "It is time for me to rock this town and destroy you". The monster said to them. Noelle and Mel frown as they are in trouble.

End Chapter

I decided to make this a two parter chapter. Will Mel and Noelle defeat the monster? Plus will the Music Knight will make another appearance in the battle?

Next Chapter: The Return of the Haunting Mask Part 2


	26. Chapter 26

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 24: The Return of the Haunting Mask Part 2

The two girls are face to face with Noistrons and a monster. "Great this day keeps on getting bad to worse". Noelle said to Mel.

Mel nods as she is not familiar with the enemy. "What are those things"? Mel asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at Mel as she is not sure if she should explain to her about the ranger business. "There nothing but bad news. I have to get you to a safe place". Noelle said to Mel.

Mel gives Noelle a look as she has her morphor out. "A safe place, you are talking to a ranger here. Besides what kind of person would I be if I let you fight those things by yourself". Mel said to Noelle. She has a serious look on her face.

Noelle looks at Mel as she has her morphor out. "I never realized that you are a ranger as well. Those things are called Noistrons and that monster is apart of Lady Chaosima's army". Noelle said to Mel.

Mel nods as she looks at Noelle. "Well what are you waiting for". Mel said to Noelle. Noelle smirks to her as the battle is about to start.

"Music Force Next Generation", Noelle said as she morphs into ranger form.

"Jurassic Surge Power Rangers", Mel said as she morphs into ranger form.

The monster glares at them especially at Noelle. "You won't win red ranger especially when your teammates are not here. Noistrons get them". The monster said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as her teammates are not here. Mel glares at the monster as she does not like its demeanor. "Just because her teammates are not here doesn't mean that she fighting you by herself". Mel said to the monster as the battle is getting started.

At the youth center, the other Jurassic Surge teens are working. As they got the alert, they went to the main ops. "What's going on? RJ asks them.

RJ nods as he notices Noelle on the monitors. "There is an attack at the park". Jenny said to them.

Jasmine looks at the monitor as she spots the other red ranger. "Is that the red ranger from Reefside that you told us about"? Jasmine asks RJ.

RJ nods as he realizes that she is in trouble. "It is We better move now". RJ said to them. As the teens nod, Jasmine is wondering how he knows her. They head out to the battle.

Back at the park, Mel and Noelle are fighting the monster and the Noistrons. Mel is having a hard time against the Noistrons. Plus her weapon does not work on the Noistrons. Plus the monster is giving Noelle a hard time. "Hey where is your teammates? Plus my weapon is not doing a thing on these things". Mel asks Noelle. She is

Noelle looks at Mel as she pulls out a side blaster. "Short answer, they don't know that I took a mental health day to Clover Hill and take my side blaster. Noelle said to Mel as she tosses it to her.

Mel catches it as she starts firing it at the Noistrons. "Now we are getting some where on these things". Mel said to Noelle. She is shooting them down.

Noelle nods as she is still struggling with the monster. "Yeah but I wish I can say the same thing about this fugly monster here". Noelle said to Mel.

As the monster is trying to get the better of Noelle, it is not long that RJ and the others arrive at the scene as they are morphed into ranger form.

"It looks like you can use a helping hand". RJ said to Noelle. He kicks at the monster. Plus the others are kicking at the rest of the Noistrons.

Noelle smirks as she looks at RJ as the rest of his team. "Yeah it is good to see you even though it is not on the best of circumstances if you get my drift". Noelle said to RJ.

The monster glares at them as it didn't expect other rangers to be there. "This fight is just me and that weak female red ranger". The monster said to them.

RJ glares at the monster as he is not pleased about t. "You stepped into our town and expected to fight just one of us. You are sadly mistaken". RJ said to the monster.

The monster frowns as it has to get through all of them. "You Rangers have to make it difficult for me". The monster said to them.

The Rangers frown as they are putting into the fight. "Stay on guard guys we don't know what this thing is capable of". RJ said to them.

Noelle nods as she notices how RJ tells the others how dangerous the monster is. As she hears the others replying back to RJ, she sees how RJ is slowly improving as a leader.

The monster is rampaging at the rangers. It is a very strong as its physical strength is hits Brad and Jamie as they land on the ground. They demorph as they are back in civilian form.

"Brad", Mel yells to Brad. She frowns as this monster has knocked him out from ranger form.

"Jamie", Barry said to Jamie. He is stunned that the monster is that strong.

Jack, Mel, Jasmine frowns as this monster is stronger than it looks at it has already gotten the best of their two teammates. "You are going to regret that". Jack said to the monster. "Agreed". Jasmine said to the monster. "Let's give it our girl power", Mel said to the monster.

Jack, Mel, and Jasmine are getting fired up like they are miffed for some reason. As the three girls are giving it all they got, the monster laughs at them as it pummels them as it sends them flying to the ground. "That is pathetic". The monster said to them.

As it is just down to RJ and Noelle, the two red rangers glare at the monster. "Once you are out of my way, I can truly fight her". The monster said to them.

RJ and Noelle glare at the monster. They are holding their respective weapons. "When we see an opening, that's when we will strike". Noelle said to RJ. RJ nods as it is the plan.

The teens pull themselves together as they watch the red rangers fight it. "I don't know how much longer they can take it especially on Noelle". Jasmine said to them. She notices that Noelle is getting exhausted.

The monster roars at them as it is charging at them. RJ notices that Noelle is getting tired. He has his weapon out as he is blocking the monster from getting to her. "Stay away from my friend". RJ said to the monster.

RJ is defending Noelle like a true friend and leader. The others are stunned by it. "Wow, I never thought RJ has it in him to defend her". Jasmine said to them.

Barry nods as he looks at them. "I have to agree. I think RJ has learned to become a better leader from Noelle". Barry said to them. The teens look at each other as they look at Barry.

The monster has enough as it punches RJ in the stomach and kicks at him. RJ lands on the ground as he demorphs. "Finally I can finish you off. No one is here to help you now". The monster said to Noelle.

As the monster fires its beam at Noelle, an arrow lands close by like it stops the monster in its tracks. The teens are stunned by the arrow. "What who dares to get in my way of my victory". The monster said to them.

The teens are looking around to find the person that fired the arrow. "I did foul beast". The Music Knight said to the monster.

The teens are stunned as they are face to face with the Music Knight. The monster frowns as it glares at him. "You dare get in my way". The monster said to the knight.

The Music Knight glares at the monster. "How dare you harm another team of rangers. You have no honor for harming friends who has reconnected with each other by overcoming their weaknesses when it comes to friendship . Both red rangers are each other's strength of friendship". The Music Knight said to the monster.

The teens are confused by what the Music Knight just said. "Did I hear the knight right about that"? Mel asks them. "Yeah", Jamie said to them. "I have to agree", Jack said to them.

Noelle gets up as she notices her red guitar coming towards her as she feels the power of the Bond of Friendship powering up her Music Zord. "Power of American Music Grand Stand Blast", Noelle said to the monster.

The Jurassic Surge teens are in awe as the Music power from the guitar head towards the monster. It has red music notes as it is like it is in the Midwest. The monster frowns as it got hit directly. "Noooo", the monster said to them as it is destroyed.

As the monster is destroyed, the teens are getting up as they look at the Music Knight. "Wait who are you though"? Jasmine asks the knight.

The Music Knight turns as he looks at Jasmine. "My reveal to the Music Force team will be coming soon Raptor Maiden especially you American Maiden". The Music Knight said to Noelle as he takes off.

Brad is stunned by the knight. "Ok that guy is definitely something else". Brad said to them. The rest of the teens nod in agreement as they head towards the batcave.

Back at the Batcave, the mentors are confused by what they just saw on the battle footage. Plus RJ is being looked over by Brooke. "So he did not reveal himself to you guys". Jenny said to them.

Mel looks at Jenny as she shakes her head to her. "No that guy shroud in mystery even though he is very chivalrous". Mel said to them.

RJ nods as he looks at Noelle. "Yeah I was not expecting you to be in town today". RJ said to Noelle. The teens look at Noelle as this is their first time meeting her.

"Wait your that Noelle", Jasmine said to Noelle. She is very surprised by it.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I am Noelle McKnight. Who else would you be expecting"? Noelle asks them as she has that sarcastic tone in her voice.

"You wouldn't be related to Corey and Levi McKnight aren't you". Jenny said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah those two are my brothers. Corey is the wise guy attorney, and Levi is the law man". Noelle said to them.

RJ looks at them as he wants to know more. "How do you know them"? RJ asks them.

Jenny looks at RJ as she nods to them. "All will be explained in due time". Jenny said to RJ. RJ sighs as he is confused by it. "Why did you came here today anyways, Noelle"? RJ asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she nods to them. "I saw something that I would never thought I would see again in my life. Seeing it again really got me scared and nervous about it because it really caused me a lot of pain and heart break". Noelle said to them.

Jasmine looks at Noelle like she wants to know more. "What was it exactly"? Jasmine asks Noelle.

Noelle sighs as she looks at them. "It was a papier-mâché mask that got turned into a masked helmet. My third grade teacher put it on my head and got the entire class to call me names like Psycho Monster Child. I would not mind for someone throwing a fireball and burn it to crisp. I pretty much left school for a mental health day". Noelle said to them as she tells them the hardest thing she has ever been through.

Barry winces as he hears about it. "I hope she gotten fired for it". Barry said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "She was, and she got permanently banned from ever having another teaching job, private and public school systems at all grade levels". Noelle said to them.

Jamie looks at Noelle as it is a severe punishment. "For something like that, she definitely earned it". Jamie said to Noelle.

Mel looks at Noelle as she wants to know something. "Do you remember the teacher's name by any chance"? Mel asks Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Mel. "Yeah her name is Heather Willis. She was the meanest and cruelest teacher I ever had". Noelle said to them.

Jack is in shock as she hears that name again. "Did she have platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and that smile filled with deception"? Jack asks Noelle.

The teens are surprised as they turn to Jack. "Yeah how did you know"? Noelle asks Jack. The teens nod in agreement as they look at Jack.

Jack looks at them as she nods to them. "I had her as my kindergarten teacher at Reefside Elementary. She was mean and cruel to me. I cried to my parents every single day because she always put me down and belittle me. I never understood why she was like that with me but never the others. My parents especially my dad complained about her to the principal and to the school board. She was told if anything happened in the classroom involving me or any other student, she would be fired. I suppose it took a couple more years for the firing to actually happen". Jack said to them.

The teens wince as Mel and Jasmine are supporting her. "You must not had things easy especially what happened recently with Rachel". Mel said to Jack.

Noelle looks at them as she has that look. "You mean that bimbo that attacked you guys". Noelle said to them.

RJ nods as he looks at Noelle. "Yeah she gotten really crazy and held Jasmine and Jack hostage in the boiler room". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she shakes her head. "That is insane because that day when I was in his body, she really threw herself on him. It made me so uncomfortable that I thought that the local mental hospital had bad padlocks". Noelle said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they look at Noelle. "I can't argue with you on that". Mel said to them.

As the teens continue to talk with Noelle, Jenny calls Kira to inform her about the ranger battle. Plus she has made a full mind to bring Noelle home. As Noelle says her goodbyes, the Jurassic Surge teens has finally meet the red ranger from Reefside that RJ has told them about.

Meanwhile back at the field office, Levi and Susan are working as they are going over the evidence that they have ready for trial. Susan notices something on Levi's mind as his expression is troubling. "Is something wrong Levi"? Susan asks Levi.

Levi looks at Susan as he nods to her. "Yeah something does not add up about the total amount of money that was taken out from Walford and John McCoy and compare it to the totals between both coaches". Levi said to Susan. He has the information set up on a few boards.

As Susan sees it as she gets what Levi is going at here, she frowns as there is a possibility of another suspect. "If the coaches spent 10.5 million between them with the student lounges and personal things like very expensive trips and home renovations, then where did the 6.5 million dollars go and who spent it". Susan said to Levi.

Levi shrugs as it seems that this case is far from over. "I got a bad feeling that there is a third person involved with this. Perhaps one of the suspects will flip on the person". Levi said to Susan. Susan nods as she makes the call to the prosecutor with the additional information.

Back at the warehouse, Heather frowns as she learns that the two coaches has been arrested for their involvement. 'So that secret of the lounges and Walford has been revealed. That school deserved to be permanently closed down. It is only a matter of time when my role gets revealed. Not matter, my new plan is calling the shots'. Heather thought to herself as she has revenge in mind.

End Chapter

Yeah this concludes the first of a couple of two parter chapters. However the chapters after that will be a special arc. Is Susan and Levi right about a hidden suspect? Plus what is Heather's role with the coaches and her connection to Walford.

Next Chapter: The Music Knight Revealed Part 1


	27. Chapter 27

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 25: The Music Knight Revealed Part 1

At DT Wave, the teens see Noelle returning as they were worried about her. "Noelle Hope McKnight, we gotten worried about you". Kayori said to Noelle. She has that motherly tone in her voice.

Scarlet looks at Kayori as she can see that. "Was the full name call needed Kayori? We were worried about her yes when she suddenly left school". Scarlet said to Kayori.

Noelle looks at her teammates as she sighs to them. "I should have told you guys about the mask that I gotten in my locker. I needed some time to myself and took off for Clover Hill today. That mask is the very mask that covered my entire head and screwed together. While I was there, I met Mel but what I did not realize that a monster and Noistrons came to Clover Hill and attack us. RJ's team showed up as well. It felt like that the monster knew where I was like someone told it where to find me. On top of that, the Music Knight showed up to the battle as well. After that I got to meet the rest of the team as well". Noelle said to them.

The teens are surprised by the news. "Really the Music Knight came", Paige said to Noelle. "One of these days we have to meet the Jurassic Surge team as well". Abu said to them. The teens nod in agreement with him.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah perhaps one of these days when there is nothing bad going on we can go to Clover Hill and meet them". Noelle said to them.

Kali looks at Noelle as he wants to know about something. "Do you think we will ever find out the identity of the Music Knight eventually"? Kali asks Noelle.

The teens look at Kali like the subject is on the Music Knight. "We should after all he has been showing up lately at the battles". Wendell said to them. "Yeah plus he always talks about having honor and things like that. It makes you wonder if he has knight training or something like that". Michie said to them.

It suddenly hits Noelle as she remembers about the dream. "You know for some reason, the Music Knight looks very familiar to me from a very long time ago or something". Noelle said to them.

The teens look at Noelle as they are stunned by her admission. "What do you mean by that"? James asks Noelle. He and the others are confused by it.

Noelle looks at them as she is about to explain it. "It was on that day when Xolicernic attacked, and Robyn showed up claiming to be the ultimate hero. It was when the Music Knight made his first appearance as well. I was really out of it with the flu. I saw people dancing at a ball. This one girl was dancing with a young man in his dress blues. They look deeply in love like they were soul mates. The girl looks a lot like me for some reason. I even notice another young man wearing his dress blues, but he was glaring at us for the oddest of reasons. I thought it was the fever talking. Now I am not so sure about it". Noelle said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as their leader has kept it in for a while now. "Why are you not sure about it"? Dakota asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she nods to them. "When RJ and I went to that cave and fought Sir Stanler, Sir Stanler looks like the other young man that glared at the girl and the young man that she was dancing with. The words that stuck with me the most was especially you. After that battle was over and broke the crystal, it was Sir Stanler that said I will be back especially you. He pointed that at me. When the Music Knight left, he said that he will be back especially you American Maiden. It is like they know who I am to them in a way that I don't even know. I am starting to suspect that the Music Knight was the one trapped in that crystal that was on that scepter, and it was used by Sir Stanler". Noelle said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Noelle. "Sir Stanler must be bad news for him to trap the Music Knight in the Scepter like that". Dakota said to them. The teens nod in agreement with her.

Kira nods as she looks at them. "All of you should head home and get some rest. Plus if Sir Stanler does make an appearance again, you must stay on guard". Kira said to them. "We could be on call tomorrow as well". Conner said to them. The teens nod as they leave DT Wave.

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Lady Chaosima turns as she spots Sir Stanler. "My lady, I have everything ready for the trap. Plus I have gotten a picture of the Music Knight and his human form". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she sees the picture of the human form of the Music Knight. "Well, Sir Edward did get out of that crystal that I designed for your scepter, Sir Stanler". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler frowns as he hears Sir Edward's name again after so long. "He gotten everything that I wanted including the girl of my dreams, Noette. There is no doubt in my mind that the red ranger is the mainland one of her". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she looks at Sir Stanler. "Yes Noette was the best fighter and Roderick's best student and younger sister of him and the techno guardian. Is everything ready for the trap"? Lady Chaosima asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "It is Lady Chaosima". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she pulls out another scepter with a different crystal. "I made this scepter in case if my eldest daughter Sonatina ever returns. The crystal in this scepter contains a special power that will be very punishing towards the red ranger". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he does remember Sonatina very well. "She was once Noette's arch rival as well". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima. He receives the second scepter. He leaves the ship with a plan in mind to capture the red ranger.

That night at the McKnight residence, Noelle is tossing and turning in her sleep. Her eyes are squinting as cold sweat is building on her forehead.

Dream Sequence

A battle is taking place on the island of some sorts. People are running and panicking in the chaotic situation. The warriors and the knights are fighting Noistrons and some upgraded version of them. Noelle frowns as she spots Sir Stanler leading the charge along with Blastron.

It is not long that she sees the Music Knight. "How dare you betray the ways of Musicola, Sir Stanler. You have destroyed your own honor". The Music Knight said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler glares at the knight as he is filled with hatred, malice, and evil. "Destroyed my honor, don't make me laugh Edward, you have taken every thing from me even my girl Noette". Sir Stanler said to the Music Knight named Edward.

Edward glares at Sir Stanler as he pulls out his sword. "She never chosen you to be with Sir Stanler. Her heart never chosen you as well". Edward said to Sir Stanler.

As the two are battling, Noette is with two of the guardians as the others are with the other guardians as they made a portal to the mainland. "Roderick, Teresa, I have to say goodbye to my love". Noette said to the guardians named Roderick and Teresa.

Roderick looks at Noette as it is a terrible idea. "There is no time Noette. You and the others are Musicola's chosen to become guardians once our time is up. Going to the mainland is your only chance at survival sister. You must trust us that this is the only option". Roderick said to Noette.

Teresa nods as she looks at Noette. "Rider is right Noette. We can defend the school and Musicola while you and the others can't defend the islands or the school until you have completely earned your guardian power sister". Teresa said to Noette.

As Noette sighs as she looks at her brother and sister, she turns as she watches Sir Edward fighting Sir Stanler. As Sir Stanler sees Noette, he fires a beam at her. Edward frowns as he takes the full force of the blow. As he lands on the ground, Noette frowns as she sees it. "EDWARD", Noette yells as she is crying.

Sir Stanler laughs as he uses the scepter and the power of the crystal to capture him. "Your beloved is my prisoner Noette", Sir Stanler said to Noette.

Roderick glares at Sir Stanleras he notices that Noette is deeply devastated by the loss. Teresa notices the heavy tears coming down from her face. As they gets Noette into the portal, he and she grabs their weapon out. "You are finished Sir Stanler", Roderick said to Sir Stanler as he and the other guardians got the others through the portal. "Agreed once you defeated, you shall never", they said in unison.

End Dream

Noelle wakes up as she is deeply shaken by the dream. She has no idea what that dream is about. She turns as her clock is showing 3:42 am. 'Why do I feel that something bad is going to happen'? Noelle thought to herself as she tries to drift back to sleep.

The next day, Noelle is at school as she can't stop thinking about the dream she had the night before. She is also distracted from the mask that she unexpectedly got yesterday. 'What could that dream mean? Plus why do I get the feeling that danger is coming very soon'? Noelle thought to herself.

As Noelle is heading towards class, she bumps into someone. As books are flying to the floor, she sighs as she does not need this today. "I am sorry. I guess I should have seen where I was going". Noelle said to the person.

The person nods as he looks at Noelle. He has a smirk on his face as he looks at her. "It is ok. You must have something on your mind that wouldn't leave you alone". The person said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at the person as she is getting a very strange feeling about him. "Umm yeah, I do have a lot on my mind right now". Noelle said to the person. She gathers her things as she is trying to get away from him.

The person looks at Noelle as he has an evil expression on his face. He grabs Noelle by her wrist. "Come on let me walk you to class". The person said to Noelle. He puts some pressure on it.

Noelle frowns as red flags are going off. "I am going to say no and let go. You are hurting me". Noelle said to the person. She is feels pain on her wrist.

Edward shows up as for some reason he looks mad at the person. He is ready to defend Noelle from the person. "Release her now", Edward said to the person. He looks miffed at the person.

As the person notices Edward and the other teens, he frowns as he wants more time with her. "Fine be that way", the person said to them as he takes off. 'I did not finish what I had to do. No matter, I will get to her regardless'. The person thought to himself as it is Sir Stanler.

The teens went up to Noelle. They are confused on what just happened. "Are you ok"? Dakota asks Noelle. "Yeah who was that guy and when I can kick his butt for hurting you"? Scarlet asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she can't explain it. "I am not sure guys. For some reason, that person looks very familiar to me. He really gave me the creeps". Noelle said to them.

Edward looks at Noelle as she looks very familiar to him for unknown reasons. "As long you are with your friends, you are safe and protected. That person can not be trusted and does not have honor for others and only cares about his evil desires". Edward said to them as he walks away to class.

The teens look at each other as they are even more confused. "Are you guys just as confused like I am right now"? Kayori asks them.

The teens nod in agreement with her. "I think we all are a bit confused, Kayori". James said to them.

Dakota nods as she thinks about what Edward just said. "I think Edward is trying to warn us about the person that approached Noelle". Dakota said to them.

Kali nods as he looks at Dakota. "Yeah plus Edward does talk about having honor". Kali said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "Do you guys think that Edward is the Music Knight"? Abu asks them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Abu. "It would make a lot of sense on how they are with their mannerism". Michie said to them.

Wendell nods as he looks at them. "Yeah on top of that, he does have be chivalrous towards others". Wendell said to them. The teens nod as they head towards class.

After school, Noelle is by herself at the park. She couldn't help but wonder about the person that approached her this morning at school. 'Why do I get the feeling that the person is someone I have faced before'? Noelle thought to herself.

All the sudden, Noelle gets hit from behind as she rolls to the ground. She gets up as she looks around. She grabs for her morphor. "Who are you and show your self". Noelle said out there.

"I am hurt red ranger. You can't possibly tell me that you don't know me". The person said to Noelle. He walks out towards her like he has an evil plan up his sleeves. He transform into his true form.

Noelle glares at the person as it is someone that she doesn't want to see. "Sir Stanler", Noelle said to Sir Stanler. She is holding her morphor.

Sir Stanler looks at Noelle as he is holding a new scepter. "I would not morphor if I were you, otherwise things are going to be worse for you". Sir Stanler said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she does not buy it. "Yeah right Music Force Next", Noelle said as she screams in pain from a patch on her shoulder. She went to her knees as she drops her morphor.

Sir Stanler has an evil grin on his face. "Now you have seen what happens when you don't listen to me". Sir Stanler said to Noelle.

Noelle glares at Sir Stanler as she looks at him. "You are a psychotic creep". Noelle said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Noelle as he is laughing at her. "That is the same thing that someone else once told me. You will be special bait to lure out the Music Knight". Sir Stanler said to Noelle. He fires a beam from the crystal on the scepter at Noelle.

Noelle barely dodges it as she feels weak from the patch that is blocking her to morph. "I refuse to be bait in your psychotic plan to lure him out". Noelle said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler gives Noelle a look as he fires it again from his scepter. "You don't have much of a choice my dear". Sir Stanler said to Noelle.

Noelle could not dodge the beam in time as she gets hit. She screams as she lands on the ground. Sir Stanler picks her up as he sling her over his shoulder. They teleport away from the scene.

The others arrive at the scene as they are too late. "Great, there is nothing here". Kali said to them.

Dakota looks around as she spots a morphor on the ground. "Guys, this is Noelle's morphor. We got here too late". Dakota said to them. The rangers are stunned as they realize that their leader is missing.

End Chapter

Yeah Noelle explains to her teammates about her time in Clover Hill. Plus she gets a bad nightmare and gets a bad encounter with someone who turns out to be Sir Stanler. Plus Sir Stanler captured and kidnapped her. Will the rangers find Noelle in time? Plus will Sir Stanler face the Music Knight as well?

Next Chapter The Music Knight Revealed Part 2


	28. Chapter 28

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 26: The Music Knight Revealed Part 2

Back in the basement of DT Wave, Kira sees the rangers returning as they are holding Noelle's morphor. "Where is Noelle"? Kira asks them.

"Missing, she left her morphor behind at the park". Dakota said to Kira. The others has a solemn expression on their face.

Kayori looks at Kira as she is beating herself about it. "We shouldn't let her gone to the park alone". Kayori said to Kira.

Kira looks at Kayori as it is new information. "What do you mean"? Kira asks Kayori. She has that mentor expression on her face.

Kayori looks at Kira as she nods to her. "During lunch, Noelle was feeling a bit down. She told us about the strange nightmare about a battle that took place. It is like she got shown what happened to someone that a girl who looked just like her". Kayori said to Kira.

Kira has a confused look on her face as she looks at Kayori. "Wait a minute, a girl who looks like Noelle". Kira said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Kira. "Yeah that's what Noelle said". James said to Kira. They are getting very worried about Noelle.

Paige nods as she looks at Kira. "How are we going to find Noelle with out her morphor"? Paige asks Kira.

Kira looks at Paige as she has an idea. "I will make a call to someone who will help us". Kira said to them.

Scarlet has a skeptical look on her face. "Who is this person though"? Scarlet said to Kira.

Kira looks at Scarlet as she can see the skepticism in her. "He is actually a veteran ranger. I wouldn't call a non ranger to help us, Scarlet". Kira said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she realizes that Kira is right. "I am sorry for saying that. I am worried about Noelle". Scarlet said to Kira.

Kira nods as she can understand. "We all are worried about her. For right now, we need to stay calm and come up with a plan". Kira said to them. The teens nod as Kira is making a call.

At Legacy Hills High, Evan is at his locker as he notices his phone is ringing. He just got out from science club as it has Kira as the caller ID. "Hello", Evan said to Kira.

"Evan, we got a special emergency. We need the ranger drone to Reefside". Kira said to Evan.

Evan nods as he knows what it means. "I am on it. Who is missing"? Evan asks Kira. He notices that Sora and the others see him on the phone.

"It's Noelle, her kidnapping is caused by an enemy on the evil force side". Kira said to Evan.

Evan frowns as he met Noelle at the tree planting project and the tree dedication - few years ago. When he learned about the new ranger teams in Reefside and Clover Hill, he made modifications to the ranger drones to include them. "I am on it, Kira". Evan said to Kira as the phone call ends. He leaves the school as he sneaks to the Great Library.

The teens look at each other as they know of Kira. "Did he just say Kira"? Sora asks them.

AV nods as she looks at them. "Yeah something must be seriously wrong in Reefside to call Evan". AV said to them.

Jasmine nods in agreement as she looks at them. "Yeah but we have not gotten the alarm about it". Jasmine said to them.

Eva nods in agreement with Jasmine. "I agree but what could have happened". Eva said to them.

The others are confused by it. "Why would Kira call him though? Would it make sense if she called Maya"? Logan asks them.

Jason nods in agreement with Logan. "Yeah he could be someone that can't be trusted". Jason said to them.

Sara looks at Jason as she shakes her head. "He probably knows Maya and Kira well enough to be trusted. We should head to the Great Library to see what's up". Sara said to them.

Chris nods as he agrees with Sara. "Sara could be right guys". Chris said to them. He is wondering how Maya and Kira know him.

Marcus nods as he looks at them. "Yeah perhaps we can find out what his intentions with us. Marcus said to them. The teens nod as they head out to the Great Library.

Back at the Great Library, Maya and Abby spot Evan. "I take it that Kira called you". Maya said to Evan.

Evan nods as he looks at Maya. "Yes they need the ranger drone in Reefside". Evan said to Maya. He pulls out a remote.

The teens arrive at the Great Library. "What's going on Maya and who is he"? Sora asks Maya. She is curious about him.

Evan looks at them as he knows about Sora's amnesia. "My name is Evan Mitchell, Star Legends Blue Ranger. I was on the same team as Maya a few years ago and her second in command". Evan said to them.

The newer teammates are stunned by this as they look at him. Jason is deeply surprised by him. "So hold on, you must have been in when that happened. You must have been the youngest person to become a ranger". Jason said to Evan.

Evan has a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah, but right now the Music Force Next Generation team needs my help". Evan said to them.

The teens are stunned and confused by the news. A special crate opens up as a drone appears. The drone has a urn on it. "What do you mean"? Sara asks them.

Evan looks at them as he gets the drone programmed to find Noelle. "Noelle has been kidnapped by a villain. This ranger drone is programmed to find her". Evan said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news. "That's awful that she is missing though". Eva said to them.

Evan nods as he presses a button. "It is awful. Once the drone gets a lock on her location,her team will find her and rescue her". Evan said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are confused. "Wait how will you get a lock on her location"? Marcus asks Evan.

Evan looks at him as he explains it. "Her team symbol, ranger power, and her DNA is programmed into the drone. It won't need her morphor to find her. Now watch this", Evan said to them.

"Ranger Drone Hatch Open", Evan said to them. The hatch door on the top is opened. "Ranger Drone Deploy to Reefside Find the Red Ranger Noelle McKnight", Evan said to the the drone as he presses the the button.

The teens see the drone taking off flying as it has a special task at hand. "That is so cool". Logan said to them. "You said it right there". Jason said to them. Chris nods as the girls watch in awe.

Evan grab his phone to make call to Kira and Conner. "Hey the drone should be on your radar right about now". Evan said to Kira.

"I see it on screen Evan. The sooner it gets that lock on her location, the sooner the rescue can happen". Kira said to Evan as the call ends.

Evan nods as he puts the phone away. Maya and Abby look on screen as the drone is already flying in Reefside as the drone is being operated from here.

At a abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Reefside, Noelle comes around as she finds herself in a prism shaped cell. It looks like it is made of special technology. It is on a special holder like stand. Her hands and feet are in strange orbs. The orbs are positioned inside of the prism. "So you finally awake". Sir Stanler said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she finds herself in this position. "You won't get away with this". Noelle said to Sir Stanler. She is struggling to get free.

Sir Stanler gives a look to Noelle. "For someone who is stuck in a special cell, you are awfully strong willed and defiant. That will change very soon my dear". Sir Stanler said to Noelle.

Noelle glares at Sir Stanler as the struggling is useless and point. "What do you mean by that"? Noelle asks Sir Stanler. She has no idea what he is planning to do to her.

Sir Stanler looks at Noelle as he smirks to her. "You remind me of someone that I once loved, but she chose someone else and he chose her. He sacrificed his life to save her, and she got away through a portal to the main land. When you came to that cave, I knew that you look just like her. Now my revenge will be at hand". Sir Stanler said to Noelle. He presses a button on the holder

Noelle frowns as she notices that the machine is being turned on. She is starting to feel a strange sensation from the orbs. A dark red energy from the orbs is covering her entire body. She is starting to feel pain as she is trying to resist it.

Sir Stanler frowns as he looks at Noelle. "It is pointless to resist red ranger. That Music Knight shall be here at any time now". Sir Stanler said to Noelle. He turns the intensity to the orbs.

In the prism, Noelle is starting to feel the increase of power. She is still trying to resist the it. She is about to scream as she can't take it anymore. 'The Music Knight, I got to keep him away from Sir Stanler. I just don't know how much more I can keep this up'. Noelle thought to herself as she is in a lot of pain.

Sir Stanler looks at the prism as he turns the intensity on it again. "You are more strong willed than I thought, red ranger". Sir Stanler said to Noelle.

Noelle is screaming as it is getting too much for her. Her eyes are closed and squinting.

"Stop it now", a male voice said to Sir Stanler as he arrives in his civilian form. He has a special device in his hands.

Sir Stanler turns as he looks at the new arrival. "Well, well, well, you decided to show up knight". Sir Stanler said to the guy. Little does he know that the ranger drone has the location.

End Chapter

Due to the length, the reveal of the Music Knight will be a three parter chapter.

Next Chapter The Music Knight Revealed Part 3


	29. Chapter 29

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 27: The Music Knight Revealed Part 3

Back at DT Wave, Kira and Conner are at the computer as they are waiting for the lock on Noelle's position. As it alerts them, it shows a precise location on Noelle. However it shows two more dots on the screen. "Rangers, we got a lock on Noelle's location". Kira said to them.

Conner as he is wondering who the other two dots are. One of the dots is dark purple and black while the other dot is bright bronze. "However Noelle is not alone there". Conner said to them as he sees the red dot. It is shaking and swirling like she is in huge distress.

The teens look on the monitors as it is a huge surprise that something has found them. "Yeah but if that red dot is Noelle, who does the bronze dot represents"? James asks them.

Kali shrugs as he does not know. "Not sure, but that dark purple and black dot can't be anyone good". Kali said to them.

Dakota looks at them as it is her time to step up and being the leader. "Noelle needs us now". Dakota said to them as she has Noelle's morphor with her.

Kayori nods as she looks at Dakota. "Right", Kayori said to them. The teens follow Dakota out from their headquarters as they are doing their first rescue mission solo.

At the abandoned warehouse, Sir Stanler looks at Edward as he has a smirk on his face. "I was wondering when you were going to show up Edward, and using the red ranger as bait has gotten you into my trap". Sir Stanler said to Edward. He pulls out his sword as he is ready to fight.

Edward frowns as he glares at him. "You are just as dishonorable, Sir Stanler". Edward said to Sir Stanler. He has his device out.

It is not long that the teens arrive at the scene as they are confused to see Edward. "Is that Edward from school"? Paige asks them. "Yeah but what is he doing here"? Abu asks them. "We should get him out of here first before any butt kicking". Scarlet said to them.

Sir Stanler frowns as the Rangers has shown up. "What how did you find us? I demand an explanation". Sir Stanler said to them as it is an unexpected turn of events.

Dakota glares at Sir Stanler as she has her morphor out. "We have a special ally that tracked you down". Dakota said to Sir Stanler.

Michie looks at Edward as this may get ugly. "You should get to a safe place". Michie said to Edward.

Wendell nods in agreement with Michie. "Yeah this could get very dangerous". Wendell said to Edward.

Edward looks at them as he shakes his head to them. "I appreciate your concern but it is time that I reveal who I am". Edward said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have no clue what is about to happen. "Powers of Music Music Knight", Edward said as he morphs into his Music Knight form.

Morphing Sequence

Edward is in a unique space as all sorts of musical notes, instruments, genres, and styles of music. He has a bronze colored knight styled robes with special armor on his legs, arms, shoulders, and chest. His helmet is bronze as it is also in the knight style as well. It has a shield as its visor. Edward's weapons float down to him as he puts them in its respective places. He is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Edward is in his Music Knight form as he has a a sword in his hands. "Warrior of Music, I am the Music Knight", Edward said as he is in his pose.

The teens are stunned as they are deeply surprised by the reveal. "Awesome", Scarlet said to them. "I have to agree, but I never expected this". Kali said to them. "You said it right there". James said to them.

Sir Stanler frowns as he glares at them. "Since you rangers decided to show up, I will have Noistrons to keep you busy". Sir Stanler said to them.

Noistrons shows up at the battle as they are ready to fight. Dakota frowns as this battle is getting serious as she and the others are ready to morph.

"Music Force Next Generation", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

As the fight is getting started, the teens see that it is Sir Stanler vs the Music Knight right off the bat. "Man, those two really don't like each other at all". Kayori said to them as she slashes at a Noistron.

Scarlet gives a look to Kayori as she kicks at another Noistron. "It is the stating the obvious Kayori". Scarlet said to them.

James frowns as he sees Noelle in that prism as she is pain. She is in a suspended state from the energy on the orbs. "We got to defeat these things before we find a way to free Noelle". James said to them.

Paige nods as she punches at a Noistron. "James is right guys. Plus I suggest we do it without that guy seeing us". Paige said to them.

Dakota nods as it is a plan. "Ok let's get this done already". Dakota said to them. She kicks and punches at the Noistrons. As the rangers pull out their side blasters, they fire it at all of the Noistrons.

As the Noistrons are being destroyed, the rangers turn their attention to the prism and the special holder. Wendell punches the prism with his fist, but it proves to be useless as he feels a shock for physically touching it. "Ok that was not a bright move", Wendell said to them.

The teens nod as it pains to them to see Noelle in pain and treated like this. "We need to find something that has the controls to this prism". Dakota said to them.

Kayori nods as she notices that the remote is with Sir Stanler. "Guys Sir Stanler has it and the Music Knight is not doing so well against him". Kayori said to them.

Abu frowns as he looks at them. "We have to help him now". Abu said to them. He has a full mind to give to Sir Stanler.

As the Rangers join in the Music Knight's fight, Sir Stanler glares at them. "You pathetic rangers, this fight is just between me and the knight". Sir Stanler said to them.

Dakota glares at the disgraced man. "It also concerns us as well because Noelle is our leader". Dakota said to Sir Stanler.

The Music Knight is stunned by it as the rangers are helping him now. He sees that Abu and Kali are slashing at Sir Stanler with their music sabers. He sees Kayori, Michie, Paige, and Scarlet attacking in unison on Sir Stanler. He sees James and Wendell landing blows on Sir Stanler. Finally Dakota gives Sir Stanler a double kick to the crotch. 'They do truly care about Noelle, her name here on the mainland. Each one of them reminds me of Donoma, Jude, Kwake, Paloma, Kizzy, Sabella, Amir, Merinda, and Weylin. At the same time, Noelle does remind me of my Noette. They are here trying to free her just like I am'. The Music Knight thought to himself as the rangers are getting beaten.

"The red ranger shall be my prisoner", Sor Stanler said to them as he knocks all of them to the ground.

The Music Knight glares at them as he feels a power within him. "No she won't be your prisoner. I have seen what kind of person she is. I will not allow you to harm her or her friends". The Music Knight said to Sir Stanler.

It seems that the Music Knight is turning the tables for the rangers. "Woah what's going on with him? It is like he is getting a second wind". Scarlet said to them.

The teens nod in agreement with Scarlet as they are getting back up. "I know but why though"? Paige asks them.

Sir Stanler frowns as he grabs his remote out. "You Rangers was not supposed to find us". Sir Stanler said to them. He fires the scepter at them again.

Dakota frowns as she dodges it. She kicks at him. As the remote is knocked out from his hands, Scarlet runs to grab it. Sir Stanler frowns as the remote is in the rangers's hands now. "What no", Sir Stanler said to them.

"I think it is time to set our friend free". Scarlet said to Sir Stanler as she breaks the remote. As the remote gets broken, the orbs breaks from inside of the prism. Plus the prism breaks down as well.

Sir Stanler frowns as he is defeated by the rangers and the Music Knight. "You won this time rangers. Next time, you will not be as lucky especially for the red ranger". Sir Stanler said to them as he takes off.

The Rangers frown as they rush over to get to Noelle. The Music Knight catches her in time before she hits the floor. Noelle opens her eyes as she sees the knight and her friends. "Guys", Noelle said to them with her weak voice she is very weak and exhausted.

The rangers look at Noelle as they are happy to see her. "You really had us worried". James said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she needs medical attention. "I am sorry for worrying you guys". Noelle said to them.

Kali nods as he looks at Noelle. "Don't worry about it, we are glad to have you back". Kali said to them.

The Music Knight nods as he looks at them. "He is correct American Maiden. Your mentors must be worried about you". The Music Knight said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at the knight. "Lets go back to DT Wave", Noelle said to them as they teleport back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Noelle is in the med bay as it is under the careful watch by Kira and Abby for the healing process. Bandages are around Noelle's wrists and ankles from the orbs were. "She will be fine Kira. That monster took a lot of energy and strength from her. She will need to take it easy for about a week and bed rest often during that time". Abby said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at Noelle who is sleeping peacefully. "Conner and I will make sure that she does get the rest". Kira said to Abby.

In the main ops room, Edward is being introduced to the others. As he learns their names, he can't help but wonder if they are the ones that went through portal many years ago by the guardians on Musicola. 'Why is my memory from that time so fuzzy to me? No matter, one day I hope to regain my memories'. Edward thought to himself as he is officially on the team.

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Lady Chaosima sees that Sir Stanler has returned from the battle. "The Rangers must have gotten in your way". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "Indeed since that knight has joined the team, it is time to come up with a new plan". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she looks at Sor Stanler. "What kind of plan do you have in mind"? Lady Chaosima asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Lady Chaosima as he has an evil grin on his face. "A plan where the rangers will not expect to happen". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima as he has another evil plan up his sleeves.

End Chapter

Yeah this concludes the Music Knight Revealed arc. Edward morphed into his knight form. Plus Noelle is saved. What kind of plan does Sir Stanler has in mind? Plus how will the Music Knight fit in with the team?

Next Chapter: A Day of Rest and Planning?


	30. Chapter 30

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 28: The Day of Rest and Planning

It has been two days since the rescue took place in Reefside. It is a sunny Sunday afternoon as Noelle is cooped up at DT Wave. Whether she was in the living room, her bedroom at her home, or even at DT Wave, Conner and Kira made sure that Noelle is resting. Sure meals got brought to her in bed, and plus she has caught up with her homework and studies. She even has the tv in her room. Plus Scarlet has filled her in about happening at school and other ranger battles. Dakota has lead the team against a monster while she was out.

Kira notices that Noelle is starring out the window from the med bay. "Hey Noelle, you got a couple of visitors here to see you". Kira said to Noelle.

Noelle turns as she sees Sora and RJ as they pop by. "Sora, RJ, what brings you to my neck of the woods". Noelle said to them. She sits up as she looks at them.

Sora looks at Noelle as she smiles to her. "I gotten a call from Scarlet. She told me that you were being cooped up in bed and needed some red ranger company. Plus I recognize RJ because Mel told me about the team that she is on. Sora said to Noelle.

RJ nods as he looks at her. "Yeah Mel told me that she has a cousin named Sora. I recognize her from a picture. When I heard that you guys pulled off a rescue mission without additional help from other rangers, it completely blew my mind that you guys were able to pull it off. Plus from what we have heard about what that Sir Stanler creep did to you, it gave us shivers and a nightmare". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at RJ and Sora. "When Sir Stanler showed up, I was ready to fight. However when I couldn't morph and gotten a shock, he said that it would be worse for me. That patch that gotten placed on me was a force patch, and it will weaken you every time you say the passcode to morph. Even though I couldn't morph, he overpowered me and went to that warehouse. When I came too, I was in that prism, and I couldn't do much of anything. It is like he wanted to be in control of whole time and for me to be doing nothing but trying to resist it and screaming your head off". Noelle said to them.

Both RJ and Sora wince as they hear about it. "Wow, even though your team formed before my team, you already have been through a terrible hell hole". RJ said to Noelle.

Sora nods as she looks at Noelle. "Are you sleeping ok after all of that"? Sora asks Noelle.

Noelle looks down on herself as she does not want to say. "Not really what he did to me is still on my mind. How he got to me and how he captured me, it is replaying in my mind and dreams like it is stuck on playing the same song for 5 hours straight. He really did a number on me especially when he put me in that prism. I tried to resist it but he was waiting for me to scream to lure out the Music Knight". Noelle said to them. She is starting to feel down about since it is where the most pain took place.

RJ winces as he looks at Noelle. "It can be really annoying to listen the same song straight for that long. It is like that guy wanted you to suffer to make his plan to work". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she thinks about something. "Yeah he definitely wanted me to suffer. Although for some weird reason, I think that Sir Stanler is reminded of someone that looks just like me". Noelle said to them.

RJ and Sora are a bit caught off guard by the admission made by Noelle. "Wait a minute what", RJ asks Noelle. "In what way exactly"? Sora curiously asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she nods to them. "I had a couple of strange dreams lately. The first dream was at a ball. I saw a girl who looked just like me dancing with a guy wearing his dress blue uniform. However I noticed another guy who was glaring at the girl. The guy resembles Sir Stanler so much that it had to be him when he was younger. The second dream featured a battle. It was an awful day and situation. It is like Sir Stanler was leading the charge and fought against the Music Knight. Plus the same girl who was dancing with the knight saw the battle happening. I was not sure where the battle took place". Noelle said to them.

RJ and Sora look at each other as they look at Noelle. "That is crazy though. Plus I am sure you will find the answers you are looking for soon". Sora said to Noelle.

"She is right about that". A male voice said to them.

The teens are stunned by the sudden visitor. The man looks at Noelle as he nods to her. "Jared what brings you here"? RJ asks Jared.

Jared nods as he looks at them. "I came to talk to you Noelle. I can deeply understand and relate on what you have been through Noelle". Jared said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Jared as she is curious about it. "Really", Noelle said to Jared. She has a small smile on her face.

Jared nods as he looks at her. "Yes although I am not the only one who can relate to you as well". Jared said to Noelle.

The teens are confused by it as they wonder who else. "Hey Noelle", Corey said to Noelle as he walks in the room.

RJ looks at them as he is confused by it. "I don't get it how do you guys can relate to Noelle about it"? RJ asks them.

RJ looks at his brother in law. "You see a long time ago when Corey and I were rangers, we were kidnapped by various villains. One of those villains was Xolicernic who did kidnapped Corey and me, and he did torture us at Ripto's lair". Jared said to them.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "Being kidnapped as a ranger is one of the worst things that could ever happen. Not only it effects the missing ranger, it also effects the entire team as well. The important thing is that the experience gets talked about with others. Communication is a two way street. You can't close it off from others especially after a terrible event like a kidnapping". Corey said to them.

RJ looks at Corey as he deeply listened to him. "Why do you sound like a guru or a wise monk"? RJ asks Corey.

Corey looks at RJ as Noelle sighs as she hears that question a lot being asked to him. "I always get that question a lot. My wisdom always gotten through to the most stubborn of Rangers especially him". Corey said to them as he referring to Jared.

Sora looks at them as she nods to him. "So in some way, your wisdom is like your special ranger ability". Sora said to Corey. Noelle sighs as the wisdom talk has taken over things.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "You could see that yes. For me, it truly thinking about what to say that makes the most impact to another person. Although we should get back at the true topic at hand about your experience, Noelle". Corey said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she gives him a look. "Yeah sure", Noelle said to Corey. She explain to them about the kidnapping by Sir Stanler as they are right by her side.

Back in an interrogation room, Coach Andrew Morris is sitting alone with his defense attorney being Steven Pearce as they are waiting for someone to come in. He never thought that he and Coach Livingston would be arrested and hoping it would be many years later when they will be caught instead of so soon.

Levi walks in with some files as he looks at him. He looks kind of miffed as he saw the interrogation that his wife handled. However he did not appreciate that the other suspect was trying to hit on her. Susan handled herself wonderfully as she has that fierce look in her eyes. "Your cohort is refusing to cooperate with us. You and your cohort spent a combined total of 10.5 million dollars. However there is still 6.5 million dollars missing. Levi said to them as he shows the files and the math to Coach Morris.

Coach Morris looks at the files as he realizes that he can't hide it for much longer. He turns to his attorney as he whispers into his ear.

Steven nods as he looks at Levi. "My client has something huge that will break the investigation wide open. He wants to make sure that this information gets to you and the prosecutor as well". Steven said to Levi.

Levi is puzzled as this investigation is going deeper than he thought. "I am listening". Levi said to Steven as he has a note pad.

Steven nods to Coach Morris for the go ahead. Coach Morris looks at them. "The student lounge was not mine or Zack's idea. The true mastermind was a classmate of mine and Zack. We went to Clover Hill High 20 years ago. Back then, Zack and her were part of the cool crowd, and I was an average student. I was aware of some of the things that went on especially picking on Jared Scott because of his mom's mental illness, and yet all of it was made public to my classmates. I chose never to made fun of him or anything of that sorts especially when I could relate on having a grandparent who is also schizophrenic as well. Anyways during our senior year, when the bullying scandal came out, it made everyone in the cool crowd extremely mad at Denise including Zack and her. It is like the teachers that covered for them from being punished for their bullying actions got permanently destroyed. It made my parents angry that the school was not just a place of learning. I made a promise to myself when I gotten my college degrees that I want to be a part of something that didn't include bullying others and turning the other way or having a special secret within the school. When I gotten into college, Zack and I were roommates at UCLA. Plus she also attended the same school as well, so the three of us pretty much hanged out together. By the time we were seniors, Zack and I pretty much sticked to secondary education with a focus on physical education while she focused early childhood education. One afternoon a few days before graduation, she came in like she gotten really upset and angry. That's when she told us that she didn't get a job at some private boarding school in Nevada as her first teaching job. They wanted their teachers to have a master's degree and at least five years of experience already. She looked extremely pissed about it. I remember her telling Zack and I about it. She said that Walford even turned her down to be a student there even though they accepted her older brother, and her mom worked there in the financial department. She said that Walford had to pay. Zack and I did not know what to say about it. We had no plans to go to Walford for jobs or anything. However that changed drastically". Andrew said to Levi.

Levi looks at Andrew as the drastic change could be the key of all of it. "What was the drastic change"? Levi asks Andrew. He will ask him for the name of the female.

Andrew looks at Levi as he gets a nod from his attorney. "Three years later, we all gotten our master's degrees in education. Zack's and my older sisters gotten pregnant with their first child by a married man. When they told us who was the father and what he said to them, Zack and I were angry about it. He said that it is their child to deal with not mine. When they told us that the father of the children is the head master of Walford, it peaked her interest with a vengeance. We did not know why the headmaster didn't want anything to do with the children that will come into the world, so we turned to a private investigator for help. The PI turned out to be Denise. At first, she did not want to do it, but we made it worth her while and paid a lot of money to do it. About 10 months later, Denise really got a lot dirt and evidence on the headmaster. It turns out that the headmaster was having martial affairs with other women while his wife is fighting for her life against cancer. It made us really mad because he broken his vows you know. Denise was paid handsomely for her work from her. We went to the headmaster at Walford for a private meeting. That is when we started blackmailing him for the money. It was always Zack and I that went to the headmaster. She didn't want to face him because of all the humiliation that he gave her. We told him if he and the school didn't pay, we will make it very public. The headmaster paid up once a month on the dot". Andrew said to Levi.

Levi nods as he thinks about Mr. White. "How did you find out about Mr. White"? Levi asks Andrew. He is wondering how they found out about him.

Andrew gives him an obvious look. "Denise, in her extensive look, she gotten information about all of the teachers at Walford. When she shared about him in particular, it made our partner really angry that someone that had a bad record with children it made her sick that the school hired him over someone that didn't have a criminal record. We all agreed that the school had to pay for having a guy like him on staff. When we found out from the headmaster that a student saw him handing the cases of money to us, we had to come up with a plan B and blackmail the teacher as well. However when this other student reported to the headmaster about that teacher, we had to pay the teacher to make sure to lie about what happened with the student, so the headmaster expelled the student. However when we heard on the news that the school was permanently closing, our plan did work to get the money but it hit a snag when it came to the student that saw us. Once we had the money, it was our third partner that came up with the idea of the student lounges for normal students. We got it set up during the summer months when no one else is around. It was her suggestion to have a special ledger to record everything from which students are allowed to be there without paying like jocks, cheerleaders, and really popular students. Which students had to pay little money to be there like average students. Which students had to pay a lot more money like really smart students, band kids, art kids, and science students. We had our own rules within our schools". Andrew said to Levi.

Levi nods as he looks at Andrew. "Who is the name of the third partner? You referred to her throughout the entire interview. Why did you refer to her"? Levi asks Andrew.

Andrew looks at Levi as he nods to him. "Her name is Heather Willis. I grew up with her, went to school with her, and dated her on and off in high school and college. She wanted to restart on what some of the parents did with that society. Zack was more interested in that than I was. However that drastically changed when she had a prank ready for one of her students in her third grade class. She told me that the innocent student's biological parents were psychotic monsters of Reefside, and the innocent student will become the next social outcast like Jared Scott was. That is when I had it, and I end things for good this time. I told her that I did not want anything to do with her or the prank that would harm her self esteem like Jared years ago. I broke up with her and the only time that I would talk to her is when Zack and I showed her the ledger twice a month". Andrew said to Levi.

Levi looks at Andrew as he has a sinking feeling who the innocent student is. "How long was the student lounge was going on at the two schools"? Levi asks Andrew.

Andrew nods as he looks at Levi. "At Clover Hill seven years at Reefside High for 5 years", Andrew said to Levi.

The prosecutor walks in the room as she looks at Andrew. "You heard all of that, Ms. Sloan". Steven said to the prosecutor turns out to be Terra. "I sure did. I can offer you ten years with the condition to testify against Zack Livingston and Heather Willis". Terra said to them.

Andrew nods as he takes it. Steven looks at Terra. "My client will take the deal". Steven said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "I will have the paper work done to have your client sign it". Terra said to them. She signals Levi to come with her.

Levi went towards Terra as it is not long that Susan joins in as well. "I am going to get an arrest warrant ready for Heather Willis. In the mean time, search her financial records as well". Terra said to Levi and Susan. The two agents nod to her as the case just got twisted in a way that they never thought it would go.

Back in Legacy Hills, it is a Monday morning as the students are in class. A teenage girl within Robyn's crew spots AV as she has been waiting to do that prank when Jasmine first came to the school to pull on her. 'Robyn may have hold off on that prank, but it won't stop me from doing it'. The teenage girl thought to herself as a fellow crew member is with her. Over the weekend, they prepared devil eggs. As they got to the school, they set it up in the school pool where AV has her swimming class as her PE class. As AV is in the locker room, she puts her bag down. She went to change into her swimsuit. The crew member grabs AV's student ID and passes it to the ring leader of the prank. "Here is the ID, Blair. The crew member said to the girl named Blair.

Blair looks at the member as she puts the card in her pocket. She has platinum blonde hair with sparkling green eyes and fair skin tone. She typically shows off her figure and wears a designer outfit. As they are position, they have a bucket filled with devil eggs. As AV comes out from the locker room, they pour everything out from the bucket. AV gets hit with devil eggs. The students walk in the room as they see this. Some of them are laughing as Jasmine and Sara stepped in to get AV back into the locker room. The teacher quickly quiet the students in the class. However they have no idea who pulled it off.

As Blair and the crew member sneaks out from the school pool, they head towards the library. They conveniently leave AV's student ID on the floor in the back of the library and left the library without Maya spotting them there.

Meanwhile back at the abandoned warehouse in Clover Hill, Heather and Sonya are making their final preparations for their plan. They have duck tape, cloths, long bags, disguises, temporary cell phones, and other supplies. "Everything is ready to go. Now we wait to go to the perspective town to get our targets". Sonya said to Heather.

Heather nods in agreement with Sonya. "Indeed once we have our targets, we will be at the true location in a place that they will not look". Heather said to Sonya as the two of them as laughing evilly.

End Chapter

Yeah things are getting crazy as the next four chapters will conclude this subplot. What other hidden secrets that will come up? Plus who are the targets that Heather and Sonya talked about? Plus how did the investigation on Walford got started?

Next Chapter: Emergency of the Rangers Part 1: The Snatches


	31. Chapter 31

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 29: The Emergency of the Rangers Part 1: The Snatches

At the office, Levi and Susan are hard at work trying to locate Heather Willis to arrest her. However they are empty handed as they are on the computers to get more evidence on where she might be. Susan looks at her husband. "Is there a huge possibility that she could be involved with the prison escapee"? Susan asks Levi.

Levi looks at Susan as it a hard question. "It is a possibility, but we do need evidence of it to support it". Levi said to Susan.

Susan nods as she continues working. She notices something unusual in Heather Willis's financial records. As she sees various sized deposits from over the last 8 years, Susan notices the biggest one. To most people money with that size would be inheritance money. Plus with all of the paperwork that they gotten from a forensic accountant and an employee at the Walford school that discovered the paper, it is not inheritance money. "Levi, take a look at this. Her bank records show that she gain 16. 5 million dollars over the course of 8 years. The majority of it, some people would say that she inherited the money, but it actually taken out from Walford by another person before it got passed down to her". Susan said to Levi.

Levi looks at Susan as it hits him. "You must be referring to when the head of the financials at Walford discovered all of those papers in a locked closet in an office at Walford". Levi said to Susan.

Susan nods as she looks at Levi. "Yeah however long before he came to work at Walford, the head of financials at Walford was Louise Willis, Heather's mom. She must have known that Heather didn't get in at Walford as a student or even getting a job here. She had access to all of the banking accounts that Walford had. She carefully shifts money around into another account within Walford. That account closed six months before she died as pass that money off as inheritance money to Heather". Susan said to Levi.

Levi looks at Susan as the evidence is there to prove it. "Yeah but we can't arrest Louise in this because she died long before anyone knew about it. What I don't understand is how it never got caught until eight years later. I mean it was the new head of financials at school that discovered all of those papers at the beginning of the spring semester last year in a locked closet that not even the janitor had the key to. Plus that key was discovered in a secret desk draw with another piece of paper with writing and percentages on it. All of that information was taken to a forensic accountant and the case was handed over to us". Levi said to Susan.

Susan nods as she looks at Levi as she can see that. "Louise must have known that it would have been discovered eventually and took care of that account before she died and hide the key where no one would look. I have already put out bolo for Heather Willis and alerted all trains stations, bus stations, and airports. Plus we have alerts set up on her credit and debit cards as well". Susan said to Levi.

Levi nods as he looks at Susan. "Good, it is only a matter of time that she or the prison escapee makes a mistake. They always do". Levi said to Susan. Susan nods in agreement as they wait for a promising lead for her arrest.

That night at the abandoned warehouse in Clover Hill, Sonya and Heatherare looking at the various items that are on a couple of tables. "Everything is going according to the plan, Heather plus no one has gotten a wind of our location". Sonya said to Heather.

Heather nods as she has made another mask just like the one from before. "Yes plus when they realize that it is a big coy, they won't know who is gone with us". Heather said to Sonya.

Sonya nods as she looks at Heather. "Indeed, plus our revenge will be getting started". Sonya said to Heather as they load up everything into two separate vans. As they gotten everything ready to go, Heather drives towards Reefside while Sonya drives towards Legacy Hills.

Back at the Winchester residence, Jasmine is furious to learn that her fake mother is on the run. "I swear why is this happening"? Jasmine asks Stella, Mike, and AV.

Stella sighs as she can see that Jasmine is upset. "We don't know Jasmine. Until she is recaptured, we want the both of you to remain safe. Don't go anywhere without being seen by your friends". Stella said to AV and Jasmine.

Jasmine nods along with AV. AV looks at them as she feels a vision coming on. She grabs Jasmine's hand as her head is pounding.

Vision

Sonya looks at a woman like they have met back up at an warehouse in a different city. "Did you grab her"? Sonya asks the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at Sonya. "Sure do, she did not expect me to return". The woman said to Sonya.

As the two women talk, another teenager spots them as she sees the two captive teens and the women who is behind it. "I can't risk getting anyone get involved with this. I have to face it alone". The teenage girl said to herself like a decision has been made instantly.

Sonya looks at the other woman. "Exactly Heather, at 5:00 am tomorrow, we head out and the wild goose chase will begin". Sonya said to the other woman named Heather.

End Vision

Mike looks at AV as he is concerned about the vision. "What did you see honey"? Mike asks AV.

AV looks at her dad as explains the vision. "I could not tell where they were, but I saw two captive teens. However I saw another teenager just outside of a warehouse. She saw the two women that kidnapped them. As the women talked, they said that they will head out at 5:00 am". AV said to them.

The family looks at AV as it is a complicated vision. "It sounds like to me that these criminals will be on the move. Plus someone could be in serious danger". Stella said to AV. Jasmine nods as she has an important job to protect AV. 'No one will get to her. I have to protect her'. Jasmine thought to herself. As it is getting late, they went to bed for the night.

It is a Tuesday morning, at Legacy Hills High, things seem to be a full swing with every one heading into the school. No one realizes that something is about to happen in the library. Ms. Spears is getting the computers turned on in the library. As she makes a full check in the library, she notices a student ID laying on the floor. "That's odd, AV would never leave this laying around, and she is not the kind of person that would misplace things". Maya said to herself. She hears the library door opens as someone is walking in the library and then closing the door and closing the blinds. She turns around as she does not spot any one there. She shrugs to herself as she checks on other things in the library. As she went in the front of the library, she places the student ID on the counter. All the sudden, she is ambushed as a mystery woman attacks her from behind. Maya is caught off guard as a cloth is placed over her nose and mouth. She is taken into her office. Maya is putting up with a struggling against the mystery woman. However the mystery woman is adamant about knocking Maya out. Maya's eyes rolls back as her body went limp and passed out. The mystery woman ties Maya up and leaves her in her office. The mystery woman comes out as the plan is going smoothly. As the students are at their first class of the day, the mystery woman calls the front office to know where Avalon Winchester at because she left her student ID card in the library. The front office seems to buy it as it will not be long. As the mystery woman waits for Avalon, she has an evil grin on her face.

A few minutes later, AV walks to the library. She found it kind of odd for Maya to call her up from class to get her student ID back. She walks in the library as she notices its very quiet and strange. "Ms. Spears, are you in here"? AV asks around as she does not spot her.

The mystery woman pops from behind the desk. "Ms. Spears is busy at the moment. I have your student ID card". The mystery woman said to AV.

AV looks at the woman as something about her is off. Plus her eyes are dark purple and orange underneath her sunglasses. "You don't work here do you. You are an imposter". AV said to the woman. She is backing up like she is ready to run.

The mystery woman frowns as AV figured it out very easily. "You little brat", the mystery woman said to AV. She comes at AV very fast. The woman grabs her by her arm and drags her to Maya's office. AV is struggling as she she in a strong grip. The mystery woman places another cloth over AV's mouth and nose. AV is trying to fight back but she is knocked out cold as she lands on the ground as well. The woman ties AV up as she removes her handbag and her necklace from her. She puts AV in a long bag. She locks up the office in the library and the library as she made a call to the front office from outside of the school building with a cellphone. "The woman that escaped from police custody is at the school". The mystery woman said to the front office. She ditches the cellphone as well. As they acted really fast as they called the police and placed the school on lock down.

In a classroom, Sora, Eva, and Jasmine are in class together as they get the lockdown notice. "What's going on? Plus where is AV"? Jasmine asks Sora.

Sora shrugs as it is very odd. "I don't know. It is taking her way too long to get back from the library". Sora said to them.

Eva nods in agreement with Sora. "Should we text Ms. Spears"? Eva said to them. She is getting very concerned about AV.

Sora nods as she looks at Eva. "Yeah", Sora said to Eva. She is getting very worried about AV. 'Great, something is seriously wrong'. Sora thought to herself as she gets the feeling that something is very wrong.

Outside of the school, the police is arriving as an officer spots the car leaving the school. "Ma'am did you just left the school"? The officer asks the mystery woman. The mystery woman looks very distraught like she has been crying. "Yes I left the school. I just learned that my father is in the hospital for a heart attack. I got that call about ten minutes ago". The mystery woman said to the officer.

The police officer seems to buy it as it does hit him close to home. "Alright just drive safe". The police officer said to the mystery woman. The mystery woman nods she thanks him. As the cars parted ways, the vehicle drives away from the school towards the highway.

Back at the school, the police does a full sweep of the entire school. They did not see the woman that escaped. "Sir, there is no sign of the prison escapee here. This is an elaborate prank". A detective said to officer.

The main detective frowns as another officer went to him. "Sir the library is locked". The officer said to the detective. As they went to the door to the library, a janitor unlocks it for them. The main detective notice another locked door. As they unlock it, they discovered a woman is tied up along with other items. They check on the woman as she is still breathing. "We got a pulse". An officer said to the detective. The detective untied her as they also call for an ambulance.

The principal went to the library as it shocks him that it is Maya who is hurt. "Who did this"? Mr. Steps asks them.

The detective looks at the principal. "That's what we are trying to figure out". The detective said to the principal.

Another detective looks at the ID in the handbag, he looks at the principal. "Does Avalon Winchester attend school here"? Another detective asks the principal.

The principal nods as he looks at the other detective. He frowns as the other items belong to Avalon. "Yes, that necklace belongs to Avalon as well". The principal said to them.

The police detectives look at each other as not only an assault took place here, an abduction also took place here as well. "This is more than a prank. We got an abduction". The police detective said to them as they investigate the scene.

In Reefside, another mystery woman is undercover as a substitute lunch lady. As it is getting close to lunch time, she puts something in the mashed potatoes as the first group of students comes in the lunchroom. As the students goes through the lunch line, she notices Noelle as she puts some more of it in the mashed potatoes. As Noelle got her lunch plate, it does have the mashed potatoes on her plate. She mets up with the others at a table.

As the students are eating, the second mystery woman sneaks out from the lunchroom to the ladies room. 'It is only a matter of time'. The mystery woman said to herself as she is in position.

Back at Noelle's table, Noelle is feeling a bit strange. The others notice this as they look at her. "Are you feeling ok Noelle"? Scarlet asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at Scarlet as she shakes her head to her. "No, it is like I am really dizzy". Noelle said to them. She looks like she is about to faint.

Dakota got up as she went to her. "Do you need to get to the nurse's office"? Dakota asks Noelle.

Noelle nods to Dakota as she looks at her. "Yes", Noelle said to Dakota. Dakota nods as she is supporting her. "Lean on me", Dakota said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she went with Dakota. "Ok", Noelle said to Dakota. As they leave the lunchroom, the teens look at each other as they are wondering if Noelle is getting sick again.

In the hallway, the mystery woman spots them. She frowns as another student is with Noelle. 'Looks like she needs to be dealt with first'. The mystery woman thought to herself. She went towards them as another plan needs to be applied.

"Excuse me girls, I can take her to the nurse's office from here". The mystery woman said to them.

Dakota looks at the mystery woman as something about her she does not like. "No thanks, I got it covered". Dakota said to the woman. Noelle looks at the woman as she is getting light headed.

The mystery woman frowns as she blocks their way. "I insist that you let me take her to the nurse's office". The mystery woman said to them.

Dakota frowns as something is off about the woman. "I am going to say no. I am not giving her to a complete stranger". Dakota said to the woman.

The mystery woman glares at Dakota. She grabs Dakota by her arm as she drags her to the restroom. Dakota frowns as something is seriously wrong. "Let me go", Dakota said to the woman.

The mystery woman glares at Dakota as she punches her the stomach as she places a cloth over her nose and mouth. Noelle frowns as she sees this. "Dakota no", Noelle said to her. She watches her getting knocked out, and then she passed out as well.

The mystery woman ties up Dakota as she removes cellphone and other items from Noelle. She picks Noelle up like she is supporting her to get to the nurse's office. They exited the school from the side door and placed her in the back of the van and drives away.

Back in the lunchroom, the teens notice that it is taking Dakota too long to get back. "Something is wrong. It wouldn't take Dakota his long to get back from the nurse's office". Kayori said to them.

Edward nods as he has been with them. Ever since the reveal that he is the Music Knight, Edward is welcomed to the team with open arms even with the memory loss. "Indeed, her word is always true and honorable. This is unusual with her". Edward said to them.

Paige nods in agreement with Edward. "Yeah plus Dakota is not the kind of person to put her word off". Paige said to them.

Scarlet nods in agreement. "I am with Paige on this one guys". Scarlet said to them. She has a sinking feeling that something more is going on.

Kali nods as he notices some of the students are feeling strange as well. "Yeah plus the other students are feeling the same way like Noelle is". Kali said to them.

The teens look at each other as James is feeling strange as well. He looks like he is getting light headed. "James did you feel strange after eating something"? Michie asks James.

James looks at Michie as he nods to her. "Yeah, I think it's the mashed potatoes". James said to Michie. He feels like he is out of it.

Michie looks at the lunch plates as most of them does of them have the mashed potatoes, and most of the students already ate them already. "Guys something is seriously wrong here". Michie said to them.

Abu and Wendell look at them like they are going to faint. "Yeah we need to find Dakota and Noelle now". Abu said to them. Wendell nods in agreement. "Yeah we need to get a teacher as well". Wendell said to them.

As the teens acts very fast, they all support each other. The girls discover that Dakota is out cold but Noelle is missing. "We need to get the principal now". Scarlet said to them.

It is not long that the principal walks in the restroom. Plus one of the other lunchroom ladies went to the principal. "Mr. Spurel, the students in the lunchroom has passed out in the lunchroom. I don't know how this could have happened". The lunch lady said to the principal. She is very distraught and upset.

The principal is stunned as he went with the lunch lady. He is shocked to see the students out cold. Plus a some of the teachers are out cold as well. He calls to the police and ambulances to get them to the hospital. Plus the health inspector is also called out as well.

"Teachers pardon the intrupption, we are going to dismiss everyone from school". The principal said to all the students and teachers.

Everyone is confused by what's going on. Conner went up to the front of the school as he notices that some of the teens are waiting on their parents. "Have you seen Noelle"? Conner asks them. He gets the sudden feeling that something is wrong.

A police detective went up to Conner. "I am sorry to inform you that your daughter is missing". The police detective said to Conner.

Conner is in shock and distraught as he looks at the detective. "What, no, not again", Conner said to the detective as he is crying.

"Where were you from 11:30 to 12:00 pm", the police detective asks Conner. "I was in class in the gym. I have a class full of witnesses". Conner said to the detective.

Dr. Oliver looks at Conner as he is distraught as well. He learned from Stella that AV is missing as well. He looks at the detective knowing that he has a job to do.

The detective looks at Conner as there is no way he could he left the gym to kidnap her and placed her else where. "Did your daughter received threats recently? Or was someone bothering her? I want to have every possibly open". The detective said to Conner.

Conner looks at the police detective as it hits him. "There is one thing that bothered her greatly. She found a mask in her locker the other day. This mask was used in a prank years ago when she was 8 years old. It even had a note that says 'Do you remember me, Psycho Monster Child because I am back". Conner said to the detective.

The detective looks at Conner as it is very unusual. "Do you have the mask and the note now"? The detective asks Conner.

Conner nods as he has it with him. "Yes I have it with me". Conner said to the detective. He hands it over to him.

The detective looks at the mask as the very sight of it gives him the creeps. Plus the note is very frightening like someone is out for revenge. He notice Conner sighing as the mask has a lot of memories. "Was this mask used before"? The police detective asks Conner.

Conner nods as he looks at the detective. "It was used in a vicious prank on Noelle lead by her third grade teacher Heather Willis. It was a very hard day for Noelle. I never thought I would see it again. In fact, I remember throwing it away in the principal's office at the elementary school back then". Conner said to the detective.

The detective looks at Conner as he nods to him. "Is there a recent photo of her to send out"? The detective asks Conner.

Conner nods as he pulls a photo out. "Yes, I went through this once before with Corey. I never saw this one coming like something sneaked in without anyone knowing it". Conner said to the detective.

The detective looks at Conner as it is a very odd thing to happen. As the students are dismissed from the school, parents are confused and angry about what happened in the lunchroom.

As the police detective questions the other lunch ladies, Dr. Oliver looks at Conner. "I have informed Kira of the situation. She has contacted Maya, Abby, Jenny, and Brooke of the situation. Kira has pulled the Code KR Red". Dr. Oliver said to Conner.

Conner nods as he looks at Dr. Oliver. "Thanks Corey, Levi, and Susan needs to know as well". Conner said to Dr. Oliver. He is distraught and upset about it.

Dr. Oliver nods as he looks at Conner. "They will be informed Conner. You can count on it". Dr. Oliver said to Conner. They left the school as well.

At Reefside General Hospital, Dr. Laura Brewer is stunned by the number of students that suddenly passed out during lunch. As blood tests are preformed on all of them, she is shocked by the finding. "This is very strange". Dr. Laura said to herself.

"What did you find out from the results of the blood tests"? Another doctor asks Laura as Diana went up to them.

Laura looks at them as she nods to them. "The students were drugged by the common date rape drug. What I want to know is how it got the school and into their food". Laura to them.

Diana nods as Kayori is one of the students that passed out at school. "I want to know that too Laura". Diana said to Laura. As Laura and her boss told their parents together in the lobby, they are shocked by something like this even happened.

Meanwhile, Levi and Susan McKnight are at their desks. They are still waiting for bolos on Heather Willis and Sonya Henderson. All the sudden, they get the amber alert. Levi and Susan frown as it has two pictures of two teenage girls on the screen. "What's going on"? Levi asks their supervisor.

The supervisor looks at them as it effects Levi. "Two teenage girls are abducted from school just of hours apart in two different towns. The first abduction took place in Legacy Hills and the second one in Reefside. Levi, the victim is your sister". The supervisor said to them.

Levi frowns as it is hitting him hard. "I was afraid of this when my biological mother broke out of prison that she would go after Noelle, but someone did it". Levi said to them.

The supervisor looks at them. "Levi you will head towards Legacy Hills and find out how it happened, and Susan you will head to Reefside. The local LEO's needs assistance in this case". The supervisory special agent said to them.

Back in Clover Hill, the teens are at the youth center as they learned from Jenny and Brooke about what happened in Legacy Hills and Reefside. They are watching the news as well. "This is insane. Who would kidnap a fellow ranger let alone two of them. I mean it was not cause by their own main villains". Mel said to them.

RJ looks at them as it is hitting him hard. He was Noelle are childhood friends and gotten reconnected as Rangers. He is aware of the team from Nevada as they fought against Xolicernic and the various monster. "I don't know Mel". RJ said to Mel.

Jasmine nods as she looks at RJ. It is very different for him to be hit this hard. "It is like both schools were distracted while someone did this". Jasmine said to them.

Barry nods in agreement with Jasmine. "Yeah those distractions did work for them". Barry said to them.

Jamie looks at them as he nods to them. "Yeah but will their teams be alright though. Their main villains could take huge advantage of the situation". Jamie said to them.

Brad nods in agreement with Jamie. "Yeah, things could be getting ugly and bad really quickly". Brad said to them. He notices that Jack is very quiet as she has other things on her mind. 'What's going on with you Jack'? Brad thought to himself.

Brooke looks at them as she nods to them. "I want all of you to head home and stay safe. If you are going out, let us and your parents know". Brooke said to them. Jenny nods in agreement. "Let us know when you get home as well". Jenny said to them.

"Right", the teens said in unison. The teens leave the youth center. Jack could not shake the feeling that someone is behind it. 'Who did this? More importantly, is one of us is on their target list'? Jack thought to herself. She sighs to herself as the thoughts of being adopted is on her mind.

Brad notices Jack as she is heading one way. "Hey Jack, can I give you a lift home"? Brad asks Jack.

Jack looks at Brad as she shakes her head. "No thanks, walking is better for my health. The fresh air will clear my head". Jack said to Brad as she has a solemn expression on her face.

Brad looks at Jack as he has a gut feeling that something is wrong. "Jack if something is seriously bothering you, you need to tell us. What ever it is, you will not be alone. You worried us especially me when Rachel held you captive and stabbed you. Brad said to Jack.

Jack looks at Brad as she has a faint smile. "You really care about me don't you". Jack said to Brad. She is wondering if it is more of the ugly rumor being squashed like a bug from it came.

Brad nods as he looks at Jack. "Yes I do. I never told anyone this including RJ that I made a promise to myself and to my brother that I will never get involved with a girl like Rachel not matter how light skinned or even dark skinned she is. Those girls will not be a part of my life, and I don't want anything to do with them period". Brad said to Jack.

Jack extends her smile to Brad. "You will find a great girlfriend one day, Brad. I truly know that the rumor that Rachel came up with is a complete fake like she is. You shouldn't make your brother worry. I will be fine". Jack said to Brad.

Brad looks at Jack as he could not shake the feeling that something is on Jack's mind. "Alright just make sure you call me the second you get home". Brad said to Jack.

Jack looks at Brad as she nods to him. "I will call you the second I get home". Jack said to Brad. Brad nods as he looks at her. He drives away as he went home.

Jack sighs as she takes a walk. She finds herself at an abandoned warehouse as she notices a two cars being there. Plus there is a third vehicle there as well. She frowns as she hides a wall. As she spots the two women getting out of the cars, Jack is in shock as both women have two teenage girls with them as they are barely awake.

"Was your target easy to get"? The first mystery woman said to the other woman.

The other woman nods as she had a small complication. "Not as easily like I thought, but I dealt with her. My target is in the van. What about you"? The other woman asks the first mystery woman.

The first mystery woman nods to her. "I dealt with that librarian first and lured my target with ease. As they grab an out cold two teenage girls, Jack is stunned as it is Noelle and AV. 'They kidnap them. What in the world have I gotten myself into'. Jack thought to herself. She went in for a closer look. As she spots them being tied up together, Jack is very quiet as she sees all of this.

"We should probably leave here around five am to allude cops, Heather". The first mystery woman said to the second woman named Heather.

Heather nods in agreement with the first mystery woman. "Agreed Sonya, once we burn out this vans, no one will know what car we are driving in next". Heather said to the woman named Sonya. They are looking at a black car as it has a license plate.

Jack looks at the cars as she took a couple of pictures with her cellphone. Plus she gotten some pictures of Noelle and AV as they are tied up. 'I have to hide quickly, and I can't risk telling the others especially being adopted'. Jack thought to herself as she hides behind a wall. I can't risk telling the others. Sonya and Heather nod as they leave the warehouse to burn out the vans. Jack leaves the warehouse as she prepares herself to help them even though she might get caught doing it.

In the warehouse, Noelle and AV are coming around as their heads are pounding. "Where am I"? AV asks out there. "It looks like you are not alone". Noelle said to AV.

AV is stunned as it is Noelle that's trapped with her. "Noelle, an imposter got to you as well". AV said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at AV. "Yeah, there is no doubt that Heather is the imposter that came to my school". Noelle said to AV.

AV nods as she looks at Noelle. "Yeah that's what happened with me. Any ideas on what they could be doing to us"? AV asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at AV as she does not know. "I don't know AV. Plus I doubt that what they have in store for us is anything but good". Noelle said to Avalon as they are trapped. What they don't know that someone saw them and gotten photos as well.

Jack got home as she finished talking to Brad on the phone. "Yes Brad I made it home ok. The walk was very refreshing. It helped clear my head". Jack said to him.

As the phone call ends, her dad looks at Jack. "Hey Jack, you must be ready for dinner". Nathan said to Jack.

Jack looks at him as she nods to him. "Yeah", Jack said to him. She knows that what she is going to do will be risky and dangerous. 'I just can't risk them getting involved with it. They don't know that I saw them'. Jack thought to herself as she has a full mind in trying to rescue them herself.

Early next morning in Clover Hill, Jack is in her room as she could not sleep like most of the others. She had information about them and the location. 'I can't risk telling the others about it. They would do something to trap them from leaving and rescuing them. It would get that prison escapee caught and her accomplice arrested quickly. This is my own mess that I gotten myself into'. Jack thought to herself. As she writes some stuff down on a piece of paper, she grabs some change of clothes and money that she had from her job. She quietly leaves her house without waking her dad. She went to the youth center first as she drops off her phone and the letter in their mailbox. She still has her watch on as she walks towards the warehouse.

Back at the warehouse, AV and Noelle are awake as they slept on the mattress in a make shift cell. Their hands and ankles are bound with duck tape.

"We should make sure that every thing is loaded up before we load up the precious cargo". Sonya said to Heather.

Heather nods as she looks at Sonya. "Agreed. Plus we can't have our precious cargo talking either". Heather said to Sonya. As they head out to their car, Jack realizes that the van will be getting leaving soon. She has made the decision to try to help them escaping.

In the make shift cells, AV and Noelle spots someone coming. "Who is that coming"? AV asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at the person as it is a teenage girl. "It's Jack", Noelle said to AV as she whispers to her. AV nods as sees the lone teenage girl.

As Jack sneaks into the cell, she looks at them. "I am getting you guys out of here". Jack said to them.

Noelle looks at the white ranger as she nods to her. "Does your friends know that you are here"? Noelle asks Jack.

Jack shakes her head to them. "No, I can't drag them into this. I saw them bringing you guys here yesterday. If I get caught", Jack said to them.

"It looks like you are already caught, Jacqueline Cooper". Heather said to Jack. She is not happy to see her, but she has that vindictive smirk on her face.

Jack turns around as she sees her former kindergarten teacher right in front of her. "I should have know that you are behind this with the prison escapee. Let them go before I give you something to worry about". Jack said to Heather.

Heather glares at Jack as she has a cloth in her hands. "You won't be going anywhere. In fact, you made my plan a lot better". Heather said to Jack.

As Jack puts up the struggle, Heather puts the cloth over Jack's nose and mouth. Jack's eyes closes as her body went limp. She lands on the mattress as she is knocked out.

"Jack", AV and Noelle said in unison. They are stunned by it. They glare at Heather. Heather removes her bag from Jack as Shen puts duck tape around Jack's wrists and ankles.

Sonya walk towards them as they got another one. "So she decided to get in the way". Sonya said to Heather.

Heather nods as she looks at Sonya. "Yes now that she came, my revenge is going better than I thought.

Noelle glares at them as she notices that Jack is out cold. "You won't get away with this". Noelle said to them. "Our friends will find us". AV said to them.

Sonya and Heather look at them as they hold another cloth. "Actually your friends won't be finding you three. Once we get to the final destination, things will be going our way". Sonya said to them. As Heather and Sonya put the cloth over Noelle's and AV's nose and mouth, they get knocked out as well.

As they load the car up, Sonya puts blonde wigs on the girl's heads and buckles them in. A blanket is covering their wrists and ankles.

"Let's head out", Sonya said to Heather. Heather nods as she looks at her. "Of course", Heather said to Sonya. They drive away from the warehouse.

At Brad Pearce's House, Brad wakes up as he feels a distress from Jack. He has a cold sweat on his forehead. "Jack", Brad said to himself as he gets the sinking feeling that something is seriously wrong.

End Chapter

This is the first of either a three or four parter special arc. How will the rangers deal with this knowing that there are three rangers missing? Plus will there any other unexpected surprises that will be happening.

Next Chapter: The Emergency of the Rangers Part 2: The Wild Goose Chases


	32. Chapter 32

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 30: The Emergency of the Rangers Part 2: The Wild Goose Chases

That Wednesday morning at Brad's house, Brad is shaken up by the sudden distress that he felt from Jack. The images that he saw was a warehouse on Green and Applewood Drives. Plus the images showed both Heather Willis and the prison escapee. It even showed Noelle and another girl that he has not even met before. He quickly got dressed as he grab his backpack and cell phone. He leaves his room as he has a full mission to find out the truth.

Steven is in the kitchen drinking coffee. He notices his younger brother passing him by. "Woah Brad where are you going this early without breakfast"? Steven asks Brad.

Brad looks at his brother as he can't explain it. "I will get something on the way to school". Brad said to Steven.

Steven looks at Brad as he notices that something is bothering him. "Is something wrong"? Steven asks Brad.

Brad looks at Steven as he nods to him. "I can't explain it right now Steven. I got to go". Brad said to Steven as he leaves the house. Steven is puzzled by it as he is wondering what it could be.

At the Cooper residence, Nathan looks at the clock as it is getting close to 6:00 am. 'That's odd, Jack usually gets up right around this time'. Nathan thought to himself as the alarm is going off. He went up to Jack's room. "Jack, its time to get up". Nathan said as he knocks on the bedroom door. He does not get a reply from Jack. Nathan frowns as something is not right. He walks into Jack's room and turns on the lights. He gasps as her bed is empty and her school bag is not there either. 'Did Jack leave for school early again'? Nathan thought to himself as he has a full mind to call Jack's friends.

At the warehouse, Brad arrives at the location that gotten shown to him. "This must be the place right". As he looks around, he spots the makeshift cell and the mattress. Brad frowns as he finds Jack's backpack with clothes, school stuff, and her student ID. "Jack where are you"? Brad asks himself as he feels his cellphone ringing. As he recognizes the number, Brad answers his phone.

"Hello", Brad said as he answers his phone.

"Brad, its Mr. Cooper. Have you seen Jack"? Mr. Cooper asks Brad.

Brad frowns as it is Jack's dad and teacher. "No but I found items belonging to Jack". Brad said to Mr. Cooper.

"Where are you"? Mr. Cooper asks Brad.

"At the corner of Green and Applewood, it is an abandoned warehouse". Brad said to Mr. Cooper. He is getting worried as he realizes that Jack is missing.

"I am on my way", Mr. Cooper said to Brad as the phone call ends.

It is not long that Mr. Cooper arrives at the scene. "What did you find that belonged to Jack"? Mr. Cooper asks Brad.

Brad looks at Mr. Cooper as he shows the backpack. "Her backpack and a couple other items. I should have asked her what was going on with her". Brad said to Mr. Cooper as he feels bad about not getting through to her.

Mr. Cooper sighs as he notices the makeshift cells and three pieces of cloths on the floor. "I am calling the police". Mr. Cooper said to Brad. Brad nods as he is deeply worried about Jack.

Back at Clover Hill High, the school day is about to begin. The teens notice that Mr. Cooper, Brad, and Jack are not at school yet. "Have you guys seen Jack"? RJ asks them.

The teens look at each other as they shake their heads. "No Mr. Cooper called my house this morning. I have not seen Jack since last night after the shift. He sounded really worried". Jasmine said to them.

Barry looks around as he notices that Brad is not here yet either. "Yeah but have you guys seen Brad"? Barry asks them.

Jamie shakes his head to them. "No I thought he would be here by now". Jamie said to them.

Mel looks at them as it is very strange. "Maybe we should call Jenny if she knows anything". Mel said to them.

RJ nods as he makes the call to Jenny. He frowns as he learns that Brad and Mr. Cooper discovered that Jack has been abducted. As the call ends, RJ looks at them. The teens look at RJ as they want to know what's going on. "Jack is kidnapped". RJ said to them. The teens are in shock as they learn that one of their own is missing.

In Legacy Hills, it is mid morning as the car stops at another abandoned warehouse. "We need to stop here for a while. We need to switch vehicles and give our daughters and the interfere some fresh air". Sonya said to Heather.

Heather nods as she looks at the teens. "They will be awake soon". Heather said to Sonya. She sees the other car there as as they have to open the warehouse and hide out.

Heather and Sonya went to the car as she grabs the teens as they bring them in to the warehouse. "What time should we head out to our final destination? We got this car to get rid of". Heather said to Sonya.

Sonya looks at Heather as she thinks about it. "We leave at five pm tonight. They won't suspect a thing when we get into this car when everyone thinks that it this car that has them". Sonya said to Heather.

Heather nods as she looks at her partner. "Exactly", Heather said to Sonya. As they unload their things, they place the three girls on some chairs. They get duck taped to the chairs. Heather and Sonya leave the warehouse as they take both vehicles with them todo what they need to do.

It is not long that Jack wakes up as her head is pounding. "Hey are you guys awake"? Jack asks them.

"Yeah I came around in the car. I couldn't let them see that I woke up". Noelle said to Jack.

AV is starting to come around as well. "Any ideas on where we are"? AV asks them.

Noelle looks at AV as she shakes her head to her. "No", Noelle said to AV.

Jack shakes her head to AV. "Nope, when you seen one abandoned warehouse you see them all". Jack said to them.

Noelle and AV smirks as it is a small joke. "I guess you can see it like that. Have we met"? AV asks Jack.

Jack shakes her head to her. "No, my name is Jack Cooper. It is short for Jacqueline, and I refuse to go by Jackie". Jack said to AV.

AV nods as she looks at Jack. "It is nice to meet you on the given circumstances. My name is AV Winchester". AV said to Jack.

Noelle looks at them as they are stuck. "Should we scream for help and see if anyone can hear us"? Noelle asks them.

AV looks at Noelle as she nods to her. "Yeah it would not hurt to try". AV said to them.

Jack nods in agreement with AV. "Yeah there might be someone out there who will hear us". Jack said to them.

The three girls yells out for help for a few minutes, but it is proven to be useless. "We must be too far away for anyone to hear us". Noelle said to them.

In town, a search party is going on as the students of Legacy Hills High are out of school because of the investigation on how AV was abducted and the assault on Maya.

"How in the world this could have happened"? Sora asks them. She is frustrated that it happened in daylight and at school as well.

Eva looks at her as she can see that she is blaming herself. "There is no way you could have known this was going to happen. It is not your fault". Eva said to Sora.

Jasmine nods as she looks at them. "Yeah even Adam called me last night. He got freaked out and worried when he got the special code alert". Jasmine said to them.

Sara nods as one thing is bothering her. "What I want to know is how AV's student ID got to the library in the first place. It is where AV was abducted from". Sara said to them.

Logan nods as he looks at them. "Yeah it is like someone used AV's student ID to lure her out". Logan said to them.

Marcus nods as he thinks about it. "Didn't AV got pranked on Monday though"? Marcus asks them.

Zack nods as he looks at Marcus. "Yeah in the school pool. Blair Andrews and Lila Harper dumped devil eggs on her. What are you getting at?

Marcus looks at Zack as it is obvious. "Is it possible that either Blair or Lila went in and grabbed the ID while AV was not looking and planted the ID to make it look like that she misplaced it at the library"? Marcus asks them.

Chris nods in agreement with Marcus. "It is something to be considered. "It is possible plus those two hang out with Robyn as well". Chris said to them.

Jason nods as he looks at them. "Yeah but I heard that Robyn is fuming mad that they did a prank with out her. Plus Maya is still in the hospital for her injuries as well". Jason said to them.

The teens nod as they look at each other. "I hope that AV will be found and who ever is behind this is arrested". Sora said to them. The teens nod in agreement with Sora as they continue their search.

At the hospital, Maya is in bed as she sees Agent Levi McKnight coming in the room. "Hey how are you feeling"? Levi asks Maya as he shows his badge and ID.

Maya looks at the agent as she nods to him. "I have felt better than this". Maya said to Levi.

Levi nods as he looks at Maya. "I am here to ask some questions about what happened. Are you up to answering any of them"? Levi asks Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Levi. "Yeah", Maya said to Levi. She sits up as she looks at him.

Levi nods as he grabs his note pad. "About what time you gotten to the library yesterday morning"? Levi asks Maya.

Maya looks at Levi as she does remember. "It was about 7:30 am. I walked in the library and unlocked the door to my office and dropped off my hand bag". Maya said to Levi.

Levi nods as he looks at Maya. "What is your normal routine in the library before classes gets started"? Levi asks Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Levi. "I turn on the computers and make a sweep around the library and making sure everything is in its place". Maya said to Levi.

Levi writes the information down on his note pad. "Did you find anything odd or strange in the library that morning"? Levi asks Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Levi. "Yeah I found a Student ID card on the floor in the back of the library. It belongs to AV, and she is not the kind of person who misplaces these things". Maya said to Levi.

Levi nods as he writes it down. "What happened after that"? Levi asks Maya. He is getting closer and closer to the moment it happen.

Maya looks at Levi as she sighs to him. "I heard the door opening as someone came in the library and then closing it. By the time I turned around, no one was there. I did not think much of it. I went back to the desk and placed the ID card on it. All the sudden, someone grabbed me from behind and forced me into my office. There was a cloth over my nose and mouth. I put up with a struggle, but the person overpowered me and gotten knocked out. That's the last thing I remember". Maya said to Levi.

Levi nods as he looks at Maya. "Did you see anything like a clock to tell what time it was when the attack took place? Or did the attacker say anything to you"? Levi asks Maya.

Maya looks at Levi as she shakes her head to him. "I didn't hear the attacker say a word to me. As far as time, it may have been between 8 to 9 am. I don't know". Maya said to Levi.

Levi nods as he plans to talk to school secretary and front office staff about it. "If you can think of anything else that you have forgotten, you can call me". Levi said to Maya as he gives him his card. Maya nods as she receives his business card. Levi leaves her hospital room as he has a full mind to talk to school officials.

In Reefside, Susan is meeting with Dakota in her hospital room at Reefside General Hospital. Her dad is in the room as he is confused on how it could have happened. "My name is Agent Susan McKnight of the FBI. I am wondering if you are up to answering any questions about what happened yesterday". Susan said to Dakota.

Dakota looks at Susan as she nods to her. "Yeah", Dakota said to Susan. David nods as he is observing the talk.

"Did you see anything out from the ordinary"? Susan asks Dakota. She is getting the first question out of the way.

Dakota nods as she looks at Susan. "It was during lunch time. Some of the students were getting light headed and dizzy like Noelle was. I asked her if she wanted help getting to the school nurse. Noelle looked like she barely stand up. I took Noelle to be seen by the nurse. We were on our way to the nurse when this woman came to us. She said that she can take it from there". Dakota said to Susan.

Susan writes the information down on her note pad. "What did the woman look like"? Susan asks Dakota.

"She has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a lunch lady's outfit on. There was something about her I did not trust about her like she is up to no good. I told her that I have it covered, but she was insisting that she can do it. It felt like she was really adamant about taking Noelle to the nurse's office. I had a gut feeling that she was not going to it. The more I said no, The more of her true colors came out. She grabbed me by my arm and took us to the bathroom. She hit me a couple of times time and placed a cloth over my nose and mouth. Noelle watched me getting knocked out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital". Dakota said to Susan.

Susan nods as she pulls out a couple of bolos. "Do you recognized either of these two women by any chance"? Susan asks Dakota.

Dakota looks at the bolos as she notices the woman on the left. "I saw her. She was wearing the lunch lady's outfit". Dakota said to them.

David looks at Dakota as the father in him wants to be sure. "Are you sure about this"? David asks Dakota.

Dakota nods as she looks at him. "I am sure about this dad. She has that vindictive personality about her". Dakota said to David.

Susan frowns as the woman that came to Reefside was in deed Heather Willis. She notices her phone ringing as she takes it. "McKnight", Susan said to the person on the phone. She frowns as she gotten word of another abduction took place. "When and where", Susan said to the person over the phone.

"Early this morning in Clover Hill", a police detective said to Susan.

Susan frowns as Clover Hill is further away from Reefside and Legacy Hills. "Why did you call me"? Susan asks the police detective.

"Well, the victim left a letter at the youth center. She even left her cell phone. Her cell phone has pictures of the two suspects and the two victims that were taken from Reefside and Legacy Hills. Plus one of the photos has a car with the license plate on it. The time stamp on those photos last night. Plus when we run the names Heather Willis and Sonya Henderson, it has active warrants and bolos for their arrest. Plus there is a bolo out on the car as well. The police detective said to Susan.

Susan frowns as it is looking like a wild goose chase. "I will be there soon". Susan said to the police detective as the phone call ends.

Dakota looks at Susan as she gets the feeling that something is seriously wrong. "Is there new information"? Dakota asks Susan.

Susan nods as she looks at her. "I can't discuss it in full detail, but the answer is yes". Susan said to Dakota as she leaves the hospital.

That afternoon, Susan and Levi are in Clover Hill as they arrive at the Youth Center. Nathan is distraught by the whole thing. "I just don't understand why Jack didn't come to me about it". Nathan said to Jenny.

The teens notice the two agents coming in the center. "Wait you were there when the lounge was discovered". Jasmine said to them.

Levi nods as he looks at the group. "Yes I was Jasmine. My name is Levi McKnight, and this is my wife Susan". Levi said to them.

Jenny, Hunter, And Brook look at them. "Levi, Susan, it is good to see you two again". Jenny said to them. Levi and and Susan nod to Jenny.

RJ is stunned as he looks at them. "Wait how do you guys know each other"? RJ asks them. He has no idea that they know each other.

Levi looks at RJ as he nods to him. "We have known each other for a very long time". Levi said to them.

Susan looks at the father as she has a full mind to talk to him. "When was the last time you saw Jack"? Susan asks Nathan.

Nathan looks at Susan as they are here to help. "It was last night. Jack came home from the Youth Center. During dinner, she was unusually quiet. She just picked at her dinner. When I asked what was wrong, she did not want to talk about it. Something was bothering her and she didn't tell me what it could be. She went up to bed around 10 last night. Then this morning, I heard her bedroom alarm go off around 6:00 am. However, I didn't see her come downstairs. I went up to her room and I discovered that she was not there. I called her friends and see if they seen her. That's when Brad told me that he found Jack's backpack at a warehouse". Nathan said to Susan as he is genuinely distraught.

Levi nods as he looks at the teens. "Have you notice anything unusual in Jack recently"? Levi asks the teens.

The teens look at each other as they think about it. "Come to think of it, Jack has been acting strange since we were in the hospital from the Rachel incident". Jasmine said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Jasmine. "What do you mean Jasmine"? Barry asks Jasmine.

Brad looks at Jasmine as he wants to know about it. "This is important Jasmine. It is the difference between finding Jack sooner than later". Brad said to Jasmine. He is getting very worried and concerned for Jack. He looks like he wants to push it on Jasmine.

Jamie and Mel look at each other as they are wondering what is with Brad. "Maybe you should let Jasmine talk Brad". Mel said to Brad.

Jamie nods as she looks at Brad. "Yeah what has come over you"? Jamie ask Brad.

He is wondering what is going on with him.

The teens look at Brad as he is trying to hold back the tears. RJ went to Brad to support him. "Brad what's wrong"? RJ asks Brad.

Brad sighs as he looks at them. "I do care about Jack deeply but not in a romantic way. Every time I look at Jack's face, I always see my brother especially with her eyes. When I see Jack smile, it reminds me so much of my mom so much. I could not explain it". Brad said to them as it is the first time he has admit it to them.

Mel looks at Brad as she is being supportive of him. "Is there a chance that you and Jack could be related"? Mel asks Brad.

Brad looks at Mel as it is a possibility. "Maybe, it would be heartbreaking if we are not though". Brad said to them. Tears are falling down his face. He is truly worried about Jack

Jasmine looks at Brad as she sees another side to him. "Brad", Jasmine said to Brad. She had no idea that Brad is sensitive about Jack so much.

Brad wipes the tears from his eyes. "I am sorry that I got all pushy". Brad said to Jasmine.

Jasmine nods as she looks at him. "It's ok Brad. Well it was the next morning after the boiler room incident". Jasmine said to them.

Flashback

It the next morning at Clover Hill hospital. Jasmine and Jack are awake. Jack is feeling down as she over heard her dad and a woman talking last night. The truth got revealed to her that she is actually adopted.

Jasmine's mom Alliah comes in the room. "Good morning girls", Alliah said to Jasmine and Jack.

Jasmine and Jack smile as they see her coming in the room. "Good morning mama", Jasmine said to Alliah. "Morning Mrs. Bhandri", Jack said to her.

Alliah smiles as she looks at her. "Did you two slept ok"? Alliah asks them. She has that motherly expression on her face.

"Yeah, although I didn't like being waking up every few hours by the nurse's". Jasmine said to her mom.

Jack nods as she notices the interaction between them. 'Wow, they must have a great mother-daughter relationship. I barely had a relationship with my mom, and yet she chose her martial affairs and career than being a mom'. Jack thought to herself.

Alliah looks at Jack as she notices something. "Where is your mother Jacqueline? Does she know that you are in the hospital"? Alliah asks Jack.

Jack looks at Mrs. Bhandri as she shakes her head. "My mom is living in New York. My parents are divorced. She chose to have her martial affairs and career than being a mom". Jack said to Mrs. Bhandri.

Alliah looks at Jack as she feels bad for her. "You don't have much of a mother figure in your life do you". Alliah said to Jack.

Jack looks at Mrs. Bhandri as she shakes her head. "No", Jack said to Mrs. Bhandri. She is not sure how to tell Jasmine about being adopted.

Alliah looks at Jack as she does feel bad for her. "Your mother is missing the fact that you are very brave to get Jasmine out of there even with your injury. Moms everywhere would be pleased and filled with pride about you". Alliah said to Jack.

Jack looks at Alliah as she is wondering about her own biological mother. "Even biological mothers", Jack said to Alliah. Alliah nods as she looks at her.

Jasmine looks at Jack as it is a bit odd to say that. 'Why would she say that'? Jasmine thought to herself as it is unusual.

End Flashback

The teens look at each other as it is very strange for her to say that. Levi looks at the teens. "Last night what happened after you guys left the Youth Center"? Levi asks them.

Brad looks at them as he nods to them. "I wanted to give Jack a lift home. She wanted to clear her head. I told her if something was bothering her, she should tell us and she won't be alone. Ultimately, I told her to call me the second she got home. She called me around 6:00 last night. I don't know where she went from when she left the Youth Center". Brad said to Levi as he is concerned about Jack.

Levi looks at Brad as he is wondering about something big. "What made you decide to go to the warehouse this morning"? Levi asks Brad. He has heard from the local police about the call from Susan about it.

Brad looks at Levi as he is not sure if he will believe him. "You probably won't believe me if I tell you this". Brad said to Levi.

The teens look at each other as they look at Brad. Levi has an expression on his face. Susan notices this as she went over to him while Nathan went to talk to Hunter in a different room.

"Try us", Levi and Susan said in unison.

The teens are wondering what it could be. Mel is right by Brad's side as she is being supportive of it. "Brad", Mel said to Brad.

Brad nods as he looks at them. "Last night I had a strange dream. I saw various images of a warehouse on Green and Applewood. The images also shown two women and two teenage girls. One of them I don't know, but the other girl is Noelle. I felt that Jack was in distress and in trouble. When I woke up, I had to find out what is going on. I left the house and head towards the warehouse. When I got to the warehouse, I found Jack's backpack. That's when my heart sinked that she is missing". Brad said to Levi.

Levi and Susan looks at Brad as they do believe him. "We believe you". Susan said to Brad. Brad is stunned as the other teens are confused by it.

RJ looks at Levi and Susan as he is confused by it. "I don't understand". RJ said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

Levi looks at them as he has a smirk on his face. "Susan and I are actually veteran rangers. I was the Bronze Music Force Ranger. My little brother Corey was the red ranger. When he was in serious trouble, he also felt the distress from him as well. It is also said when two Rangers who are on the same team and have a familial connection like being related, they also feel it when the other person is in distress". Levi said to them.

Susan nods to them as she looks at them. "I was the Spirit Warrior Purple Ranger. I may not have deep ranger roots like Levi , but I did fought against evil with fierce and boldness". Susan said to them.

The teens are stunned by it as they are surprised by it. "I didn't know that you guys are veteran rangers". Jasmine said to them.

Barry nods as he looks at them. "Yeah", Barry said to them. He is wondering about it more.

Just as Levi is about to explain it to them, Susan is getting a phone call. She frowns as she gets new information. "Thanks for letting me know. We will head there soon". Susan said to the person over the phone as the call ends. She sighs as this is not good.

Levi looks at Susan as this is not good. "Susan what's wrong"? Levi asks Susan. He has a feeling that the search for the abducted teens just got more complicated.

Susan looks at Levi as she tells him. "The van in the letter that Jack left for them. It has been found in Legacy Hills, but no one was in it". Susan said to Levi.

Levi frowns as he realizes that they have been on a wild goose chase. "They must be in the wind heading for who knows where". Levi said to Susan. Susan nods they are heading back to Legacy Hills.

The teens look at each other as they learn that Jack must have given the authorities clues about it. "Jack where are you"? Brad said to himself as the others are worried about her.

Meanwhile, Sonya and Heather are in a different van as they heading up to the true location. The girls are in the back as they got knocked out again. "The plan is going smoothly and the police has no clue where we are going". Sonya said to Heather.

Heather nods as she looks at Sonya. "Agreed once we get there, everything will work out perfectly". Heather said to Sonya as they head towards north west of Nevada. What they don't know is that a special night time search party is taking to the sky.

End Chapter

The Clover Hill teens learn that Jack is also kidnapped. Plus they also learn that Levi and Susan are veteran rangers. How will the teens find AV, Noelle, and Jack?

Next Chapter: The Emergency of the Rangers Part 3: The Hidden Motives


	33. Chapter 33

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 31: The Emergency of the Rangers Part 3: The Hidden Motives

Back in Legacy Hills, it is Thursday morning as Evan has spent all night monitoring the Nocturnal Ranger Drones that took off Tuesday night. Evan frowns as he has not gotten a lock on their location.

"Did you find anything"? Maya asks Evan. She has some coffees ready for him. "Well according to the data that the NRD gotten, there is no sign of them in southern of the state. The NRD only got to half way up the state. Plus they added one more person to the missing as well. Her name is Jack Cooper". Evan said to Maya.

Maya looks on the monitors as she gotten word from Jenny that Jack took off feeling that she has to fix a mess she gotten into. "What I would like to know what she was thinking". Maya said to Evan as she looks at the return of the NRD.

Evan nods as he looks at the NRD. The Nocturnal Ranger Drones are special nighttime drones. They are special copters with various night time detection. One of them is modeled after a bat while the other one is modeled after an owl. "She saw it happening and felt like she had to handle it alone. She did not want the others dragged into it to protect them. She even give clues to the authorities. Plus she probably has other things going on in her life that she is processing through". Evan said to Maya. He is getting the crane and eagle day ranger drones ready.

Maya nods as she looks at Evan. "I suppose she had her reasons for not going to her teammates about it. I am frustrated that the criminals here decided to lead the authorities on a wild goose chase on things and ditching the vehicles. They hide out in Clover Hill then split up to Legacy Hills and Reefside to kidnap AV and Noelle, and then they returned to Clover Hill. They left Clover Hill and taken Jack and came back to Legacy Hills. They ditched that vehicle for a different vehicle and driving to who knows where". Maya said to Evan.

Evan nods as he looks at Maya. "They did all of that to confuse us. They won't expect the ranger drones to find them. Plus the day drones are ready for take off deploy". Evan said to Maya as he presses on the remote control as he is operating them.

At a house in north west Nevada, Jack, AV, and Noelle are coming around as they find themselves in a bedroom. They are sitting in a chair as they have duck tape on their wrists. "Any ideas on where we are"? Noelle asks them.

AV shakes her head to Noelle. "No idea", AV said to them as she is looking around their surroundings. It is a bed room, but it does not have any windows on it.

Jack shakes her head to them as she does not know either. "Sorry I don't know either". Jack said to them. This is her second time that she has been taken captive by someone who is not a part of the villain's team.

The three girls are struggling to get free. "Struggling is pointless by now girls". Sonya said to them as she is coming in the room.

"Exactly, you three are no position to escape". Heather said to them. She is glaring mostly at Jack.

Noelle looks at them as she frowns at them. "Why are you two behind this"? Noelle asks them.

AV nods as she glares at Sonya. "I should have known it was you at the library". AV said to Sonya.

Jack looks at Heather as it has been a long time since she saw her kindergarten teacher. "There are things that I do remember about you, witch". Jack said to Heather.

Sonya looks at them as she has a vindictive smile on her face. "I have been waiting for this for a very long time, Avalon Victoria. In fact, I have been waiting to kidnap you long before the prank even happened". Sonya said to AV.

Heather nods as she looks at Noelle and Jack. "I have been waiting for my revenge for a very long time as well. In fact, my revenge on you and Noelle is getting started. However, I have more than one reason to get back at you two, Noelle and Jacqueline". Heather said to them.

The girls are stunned by this as they look at Heather. "What are you talking about"? Noelle asks Heather. She had no idea what Heather is going to say next.

Heather looks at them especially at Jack. "It all started during my senior year of high school at Clover Hill High School, 16 years ago. I was in the clique with Mary and the others. One of those girls was Michelle Cantrell. She could get any guy that she had her eyes on, and she didn't care if the guy had a girlfriend or not. She aimed at my boyfriend and gotten him to cheat on me. At the same time, she even cheated on her foreign exchange student boyfriend as well. However when I learned that Michelle gotten pregnant, she told me that my boyfriend is the father. It made me angry that she had the audacity to tell me this. Of course, I turned my cheek on the subject. We had a rule that we won't out a clique member and her secret to the student body. But deep down, I wanted to out Michelle's secret so badly like the slutty bitch that she is. When I saw you coming in the classroom, you looked just like Michelle except with those green eyes. If I couldn't get back at Michelle, the next thing was you. I made sure that I constantly put you down and belittle you in class. However when I saw your parents, that is when I realized that Michelle gave you up for adoption. It gave me all the more reason to belittle you even more. When I got those complains, my job was on the line. It was right then and there that I wanted to get back at you because my plan of the new society was supposed to take off then. I had to put it on hold for the time being. When I transferred to the 3rd teacher position at Reefside Elementary, You were not in my class or going to school there. It was then that I had to switch who is my number one target. It is when that I saw you Noelle. Throughout the year, you were a social student and the other students liked you and plus you were friends with James. It made me realize that I had to find something on you to destroy you socially. I slowly start to put you down on very subtle levels. When I found out the true identities of your biological parents, it is the ultimate piece of dirt to destroy you socially. Your biological parents are the Reefside monsters that did really horrible things to your brothers, and you were conceived during that very weekend. It made me realize that the society of normal students can make a come back. I made that list of students to hit. It had all sort of third graders in the entire school that are not normal according to the standards of the society. When I lost that list, that is when I realized that you found it. I had to act very quickly. When I saw the masks that you guys were doing on art class, it gave me the idea to use the mask. Once I took your mask, I added a back side to the mask and the horns. Once I added the screws and painted it, it was ready to be used. On that day, I had you stayed back in class on purpose. I made sure that you were in place. Once the class returned, that is when the fun got started. I had it handled perfectly with you being put in your place. However when that other teacher came in, that is when my plan got foiled. The principal came in as well. When I got fired, I also had to face the state school board. They pretty much banned me from ever having a teaching job not matter what grade level, public and private school for the rest of my life. It also meant that I couldn't get a job at Walford as a teacher. I laid low for years. I had a lot of money to survive. When I saw that you were back in Reefside and been in the lounge, that is when I decided bring back the mask. I did in fact rescue the mask from the dumpster and saved it. Since you both of you are here now, I can put you two in your place". Heather said to them.

Sonya looks at AV as she has an vindictive expression on her face. "My interest with you started long before the prank and betrayal happened. It all started in Legacy Hills with the trial. I was a juror in that trial. You testified against them. I was dismayed by everything that transpired and how you saved that girl that escaped from her captors. My fellow jurors wanted to convict them even with all of the evidence mounted on them and urged me to say guilty on all three of them. I knew that something about you was different and far from normal. As I done research about your family and living in Unity Lakes, I convinced my ex husband to move to Unity Lakes. When we got a house right next door to your family, my long lost daughter meet you. From the moment that my daughter started to be friends with you, I saw how much you two looked alike. I secretly gotten your DNA tested and compared it to my long lost daughter. That's when I found out that you two are half sisters. It was right then and there that I had to break your friendship with her. I encourage my long lost daughter to be friends with others. When she got invited to that sleepover, I was pleased to learn about it. However it made me wonder when the break of friendship was going to happen between you and my daughter. On the day of the betrayal happened, it was good news to me. I waited for you to get very vulnerable and miserable. However when my daughter and her friends pulled off that prank, it was mostly my ex husband that heavily grounded her for the rest of the school year and no Christmas presents. It was also my ex husband that made her volunteer with the special needs kids. The other blow is that your family moved away that January, so I could not take you away. As several years go by, my daughter and that girl Lucy became friends just like how you and her were friends. It made me mad that my daughter has made friends with someone who is different just like you. I had to do something about it. I got my daughter's friends to do the same prank and paid them to do it with the one condition that my daughter is not there to do the prank. Once they did the prank, I was pleased with their work. A few days later, the girl killed herself. I paid them extra for the outcome on the girl with the condition to them that they don't tell Jasmine about being paid. Of course, Lucy's death was hard and heartbreaking on my daughter. My ex husband could tell about it as well. It was then we moved to Legacy Hills to get that fresh start. When Jasmine told us that you and your family lives here in Legacy Hills, my plan of taking you got reignited. What I did not realize that my big secret about my daughter was coming out from the shadows as it were. When my ex husband learned the truth about our daughter, he was angry with me that he filed for divorce. Plus he even signed his parental right away so easily. As for me, it took that court order for me to sign those papers. You see Heather is a friend of mine. As we gotten to know each other, we had a lot in common. When I got in jail I asked her for help to get out of jail, we came up with the plan together. Plus my plan of kidnapping you gotten reignited once more". Sonya said to them.

AV, Noelle, and Jack frown as they are stuck in this position. "You two won't win. We have friends that are looking for us". Noelle said to them.

Heather looks at them as she rolls her eyes at Noelle. "Where we are, it is very rural and almost remote. Trying to find us, it will be more difficult". Heather said to them.

Sonya nods as she looks at them. "Exactly, plus from here on out, you three will be here whether you like it or not". Sonya said to them.

As Heather and Sonya grab Jack and Noelle, they are removed from their chairs. "Where are you taking them and leave them alone". AV said to them.

Heather and Sonya looks at AV as they have a smirk on their faces. "She has to be punished for getting involved, and I have plans for her". Heather said to AV

Sonya nods as she looks at them. Plus since it is only the two of you that are targets, I will deal with you next". Sonya said to AV as they take Jack and Noelle to the basement.

In the basement, Heather and Sonya brings Jack and Noelle in as it is a very big room. Heather and Sonya place Noelle on a chair as they ducked taped her first. They look at Heather and Sonya as she is separated from AV. "Let us go", Jack said to Heather. "What are you going to do to us"? Noelle asks them.

Heather glares at Jack and Noelle as she and Sonya has some supplies for this. "Not going to happen, since you tried to free them, you will be punished for it". Heather said to Jack.

Sonya nods as she looks at Jack. "Exactly plus the other two are the only two that are targeted. One of them will become my daughter while the other one will be down here with you. You are the girl that no mother would ever want". Sonya said to Jack.

Jack frowns as she is being told that. "That's not true", Jack said to them. She gets punched to the face as it lands on her eye.

Heather looks at Jack as she threw the punch. "Then why is it that your biological mother and your adoptive mother leave you behind". Heather said to Jack.

Jack is forced to the floor as she hears the words. "Besides going by Jack is not becoming of a proper young woman". Sonya said to Jack.

Noelle frowns as she glares at them. "Leave her alone", Noelle yells at them. She is wondering what to do.

Heather glares at Noelle as she pushes her down to the floor. "You will be next for it as well". Heather said to Noelle. She went towards Jack.

Jack is being held down by Sonya. Heather grabs Jack's wrists as they are behind her back. Then she grabs wet strips of newspaper that has been dipped into papier-mâché solution. Then Heather move towards Jack's feet and removed her shoes and socks. She even wraps both feet in papier-mâché as well. Finally both women bring Jack to a very large and heavy pet crate and placed her in it and finally closed the gate to it. "This will be your place, and this room is sound proof so no one will be able to hear you". Heather said to Jack as she and Sonya leaves her in the basement.

Jack frowns as tears are building in her eyes. She is not sure if she should try move in the crate. "Guys, I need you". Jack said to herself as she has no idea how long it will be until she gets rescued.

Noelle frowns as she gets dragged towards another large crate. She is being held down by Sonya. She tries to move her feet to kick her, but Sonya is holding it down. Her shoes and socks are removed as papier-mâché strips are being placed on her feet and and ankles. Then her hands are behind her back. More strips of papier-mâché strips are covering her wrists and hands. Finally Sonya and Heather places all sorts of monster masks all over her body and including her hair. It gets taped with duck tape. They place Noelle in the large crate as well. Heather and Sonya leaves the warm room together.

Back upstairs, Sonya and Heather walk back into the bedroom. AV frown as they only see her coming into the room. "What did you and Heather do to Jack and Noelle"? AV asks Sonya and Heather

"We merely put them in their places like they truly belong. After all, they were getting out of their places since the last time I saw them". Heather said to AV.

AV glares at Heather as she gets the feeling that she did something horrible to them. "You should be in your own place behind bars". AV said to Heather.

Heather glares at AV as she slaps her in the face. "If you were in my classroom when you were in school, I would have gotten to you as well". Heather said to AV as she leaves the room. AV's face is bruised from the slap.

Sonya pulls out a pendulum. "Don't worry what I have planned is a lot less punishing". Sonya said to AV. As she starts waving the item. "You are both are getting sleepy", Sonya said to AV as she waves it in her face. AV look at the pendulum as their eyes are drooping like she is putting under hypnosis. "When you wake up, you are my new daughter and your name is Amanda". Sonya said to AV and Noelle. AV continues to look at the pendulum as they put to sleep and hypnotized.

Sonya walks towards AV as she removes her from the chair and place her in bed. Heather walks in the room. "Everything is going smoothly now". Heather said to Sonya.

Sonya nods as she looks at Heather. "Indeed, I have only one daughter and the interference and your target are locked up in the basement. Starting tomorrow, life will start over again". Sonya said to Heather. The two women leave the room as they have dinner together.

Back at the Great Library, the eagle and crane ranger drones has returned to the base. 3/4 of the entire state has been covered but no lock on their location. The teens from all three teams are gathered together. "So how is it that most of the state covered so quickly"? RJ asks them.

This is the first time that all three teams are gathered together. Maya looks at them as she has a veteran ranger who has spent day and night with this operation. "It is the hard work of the ranger drones. The nocturnal ranger drones are searching at night while the day drones are up there during the day. All is left to cover is northern part of the state. I was the Star Legends Blue Rangers". Evan said to them as he is exhausted.

The teens nod as the Jurassic Surge teens are meeting the other two teams for the first time. "My name is Jasmine Bhandri, Jurassic Surge Blue Ranger". Jasmine said to them.

Barry nods as he gets to meet them for the first time. "My name is Barry Jones Jurassic Surge Green Ranger". Barry said to them.

Jamie looks at them as he is admiring the headquarters of the Lore Keeper Rangers. "My name is Jamie Banks, Jurassic Surge Yellow Ranger". Jamie said to them.

Mel looks at them as she meets the other two teams finally. "My name is Melody Rays, Jurassic Surge Pink Ranger. I go by Mel". Mel said to them.

Brad looks at them as he is worried about Jack. "My name is Brad Pearce, Jurassic Surge Black Ranger". Brad said to them as he is still feeling down about Jack being missing.

As the other teens introduced themselves to the Jurassic Surge teens, they are surprised by the fact that there is another ranger named Jasmine. Plus it gets things even funnier as the Jasmine from Lore Keepers goes by Jazz as the Jasmine from Jurassic Surge can't stand being called Jazz or even Jazzy. The teens also learns that Edward is the Music Knight.

As the teens from all three groups are talking and getting to know each other, Brad is by himself as he is feeling down. Jazz and Kayori walk towards Brad. "We can completely relate to how you are feeling right now". Kayori said to Brad.

Brad looks at them as he lets them sit. "How though, I should have protected her or stopped her from going to that warehouse alone. She looks so much like my brother Steven that is driving me crazy". Brad said to them.

Kayori looks at Brad as she nods to him. "Noelle is actually my sister in law. Her brother and my sister Diana gotten married, and I got adopted by my dad when I was five years old. Being a ranger is a part of a family essentially. When I learned about the ranger business from Diana and Corey and who were rangers in the past, I have heard of siblings full and half were on the same team, cousins being on the same team, and step siblings being on the same time. With Noelle and me being sister in law, it is a brand new thing". Kayori said to Brad.

Jazz nods as she looks at Brad. "AV is actually my half sister, and I completely understand what it is like to learn that she has been kidnapped by a crazed villain. I have been in that position when I was not there to protect her. Truth is, that woman who escaped from prison is actually my fake mother. She stole me from my biological mother when she was at a mental hospital as a patient. I grew up not knowing that AV is my half sister until a few months ago. Plus if it turns out that Jack is related to you in some way, I can completely relate on what it like to have a relative that you did not know about". Jazz said to Brad.

Brad looks at Jazz as he smiles to her. "You know I may have to call you on the day that I do know if Jack is my relative or not". Brad said to Jasmine.

As it is getting close to the evening and the teens has returned to their respective towns, RJ notice Brad feeling bit better after talking to Jazz. "You had a good talk with Jazz and Kayori". RJ said to Brad.

Brad nods as he looks at RJ. "Yeah they helped me putting things in perspective. I never realized that various teams has teammates has a relative in some way on the same team". Brad said to them.

Barry nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I mean would it be funny if there is a weird one like aunt and nephew on the same team or even uncle and niece on the same team". Barry said to them.

Jamie looks at Barry as it is a bit ridiculous. "Don't you think that is a bit out there"? Jamie asks them as it a bit out of the ordinary.

Mel looks at Jamie as she shakes her head. "No I mean Noelle and Kayori are sisters in law on the same team. It is an odd combination". Mel said to them.

RJ looks at them like it is a bet is about to form. "It looks like a bet is about to start". RJ said to them. He is wondering which way it will go.

Jasmine looks at RJ as she gives him a look. "Maybe we shouldn't start this bet until Jack, Noelle, and AV are safe and sound and those kidnappers are behind bars in a maximum security prison". Jasmine said to them.

Brad nods as he looks at them. "Yeah", Brad said to them. He does feel better after talking to Jazz and Kayori.

That night back at the Great Library, it is 2:00 am in the morning as Evan is hard at work flying the ranger drones. As it gets a lock on all three teens, he looks at the monitors as he it is something very promising. "Guys, the Nocturnal Ranger Drones got a lock on their location". Evan said to Maya.

Maya looks at Evan as it is news. "Really where", Maya said to Evan. Leo and Abby rush over to them as they hear the news. "What's all the commotion about"? Leo asks them as he is staying at the Great Library.

Evan looks at them as he shows the lock on the girl's location. "According to the thermal scans, they are being held at a lake house just outside of Ridge View Nevada. It is the most north western town of the state. Plus the house itself is a remote location. There is road access and boat access to the house. From the looks of it, Noelle and Jack are in the basement and AV is in a bedroom". Evan said to them.

Maya types the town name into the computer search engine. As there is interesting results, she is very stunned by it. "Well this is very interesting, Ridge View is also where Walford Boarding School was at before it permanently closed". Maya said to them.

Leo looks at them as he has a full mind to go rescue them. "Well what are we waiting for let's go rescue them". Leo said to them as he is serious about it.

Abby looks at Leo as she shakes her head to him. "We have to notify the authorities about it. We have to come up with a plan together with the other teens". Abby said to Leo.

Leo sighs as he wants to go there now. "Fine", Leo said to Abby. He looks at the monitors as he is wondering what they have been through.

Maya grabs her phone as she makes a call to Levi and Susan. "I am sorry if I woke you up, but we got a lock on the girl's location". Maya said to Levi and Susan.

"We are on our way over", Levi said to Maya as they teleport to the Grand Library. As they look at the location of the house, Levi and Susan has a full mind to go get them.

End Chapter

Yeah the rescue will be happening in the next chapter. "Will the girls be freed from their captive and hypnotic state? Plus how is the rescue plan will work this time?

Next Chapter: The Emergency of the Rangers Part 4: The Tri-Team Rescue


	34. Chapter 34

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

Chapter 32: The Emergency of the Rangers Part 4: The Plan for the Rescue

It is an early Friday morning. The teens has returned to the Grand Library. "We got a lock on their location being in Ridge View Nevada". Maya said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news. "Ridge View, that's where the Walford School is located". Scarlet said to them.

Paige nods as she remembers the town well. "Yeah Noelle, Scarlet, and I always explored around Ridge View during the weekends". Paige said to them.

Edward looks at Paige and Scarlet as he can see that they are knowledgeable about the town. "What I don't get is how their dishonorable actions and steps got them to Ridge View without the detection of law enforcement"? Edward said to them.

Leo looks at the newly teammate on the Music Force Next Generation team. "They carefully pulled off a wild goose chase. Plus they basically fooled and deceived all of us". Leo said to Edward. Edward nods as he looks at him.

RJ looks at the map as Ridge View is further away from all three of their towns combined. "They took that to a place where we didn't think to look". RJ said to them.

Jasmine nods as she can't stop thinking about Jack. "What ever they did to them, it will not be very pretty sight". Jasmine said to them.

Jazz nods as she looks at them. She has something already made up in on her mind. "I have to face and confront Sonya". Jazz said to them.

Everyone is stunned by this as they look at Jazz. "Have you lost your mind Jazz"? Sora asks Jazz. She is not sure if she should do it.

Jason nods as he looks at her. "Yeah I mean Sonya is a wanted criminal that needs to be convicted in a court of law". Jason said to Jazz.

The other teens are not sure where this is coming from. Jazz looks at them as she nods to him. "Yes she does need to be convicted in a court of law, Jason. Sonya is my fake mother and used her vindictive ways to get what she wants. I am one of the few people who knows how she works because I was raised by her for my most of my life. Plus when I was first living at the Winchesters, it was a huge adjustment especially on my first night there. Plus Stella showed me what a true mother looks like she didn't blamed me for being born or kidnapped as a baby. Plus it is very night I considered on my new first name". Jazz said to them.

Flashback

It is the first night that Jerrica is at the Winchester home. She is feeling uneasy about being in a new home. She is getting her room settled. She puts her clothes in a dresser. As she hears a knock on her bedroom door, Jerrica is wondering who it is. "Come in", Jerrica said to them.

It is Stella who comes in the room. "Hey how it is going"? Stella asks Jerrica. She has a caring smile on her face.

Jerrica looks at Stella as she sits on her new bed. "It is going ok I guess". Jerrica said to Stella. She is feeling uneasy about being in a new home and family.

Stella's eyes are bright orange and dark orange. "You know Mildred, Avalon's eyes are just like mine. I know that you are lying about something". Stella said to Jerrica.

Jerrica looks at Stella as she finally learns where the rainbow color eyes came from. "I never knew that you have it as well. I honestly thought that AV was trying to hide it from me back then when her eyes changed color for the first time. It turned out that she didn't know that it could happen like that". Jerrica said to Stella.

Stella nods as she looks at Jerrica. Mike walks in the room as he is reunited with his biological daughter. "The eyes comes from my side of the family. When you are truly settled in, we will tell you the full story". Stella said to Jerrica.

Jerrica nods as she looks at her and Mike. "Do you blame me or hate me on how I came into this world or the fact I was kidnapped as a newborn baby"? Jerrica asks them as it is a question that is weighing on her mind.

Stella and Mike look at Jerrica as it is heart breaking questions. "How you came into the world and the circumstances is unconventional. What Sonya did is wrong on so many levels. We do not blame you or hate you for how you were brought into the world or you kidnapping as a newborn. You had no control over what happened. The important thing is that the truth came out from the shadows about you. The lies that Sonya gave you all your life are clearing up. It is going to take some time to get adjusted here". Stella said to Jerrica.

Mike nods as he looks at Jerrica. "When you were over at our house in Unity Lakes, it made me wonder how you look like Avalon so much. I remember when I asked Sonya why you look like so much like Avalon; she never given me a straight answer about it. Now the truth is out, I am more angry at Sonya because she lied to me for so long. With you, I am not angry at all.

Jerrica nods as she is feeling better about it. "I understand that now. May I ask you something"? Jerrica asks Stella and Mike.

Stella and Mike nod to Jerrica. "Anything", Stella said to Jerrica. Mike nods as he looks at her. "Absolutely anything", Mike said to Jerrica.

Jerrica looks at them as she nods to them. "Is it possible that my name can be changed to something else"? Jerrica asks Stella and Mike.

Stella and Mike look at each other as they agreed. "I have no reason why not. Mildred is not a good fit for you. I am not really crazy about Jerrica either". Mike said to Jerrica.

Stella nods as she looks at Jerrica. "I think it is a great idea plus it will be a part of your new life. It is essentially a brand chapter in life". Stella said to Jerrica.

Jerrica nods as she looks at them. "Stella, what was your mother's name"? Jerrica asks Stella.

Stella looks at Jerrica with that knowing look on her face. "It is Victoria, and it is also Avalon's middle name". Stella said to Jerrica.

Jerrica nods as she finally learns the V in AV. She looks at Mike as she wants to know the same answer to the question. "What is your mom's first name"? Jerrica asks Mike.

Mike looks at Jerrica as he has a light smile on his face. Her name was Jasmine. She died when I was a kid along with my dad, but Jasmine fits you perfectly. It is like it is meant to be your name, Jasmine". Mike said to Jerrica.

Jerrica has a smile on her face as she likes the name Jasmine. "Jasmine, there is something I like about that name, dad". Jerrica said to Mike.

As the two of them look at each other, it is the first time that the both of them actually called them dad and Jasmine. The two of them smile as the official adoption has not happened yet, and they have tears of joy.

As the two of them hug each other for the first time in years, Stella is deeply touched by the moment. She takes a picture of the moment.

End Flashback

Jazz nods as she looks at them. "AV is one of the most courageous people I have met and known. Am I proud to call her my half sister, you bet I do. She always faced danger with her courageous spirit. It makes me wonder where she even get it from. She needs me to have extraordinary courage to face Sonya". Jasmine said to them.

The teens are stunned and surprised by all of this coming from her. Kayori and James look at them as they agree. "James and I have known Noelle since elementary school. Even back then, she always had that sarcastic and blunt attitude about her. Now, she has a lot of courage to face anything even when she is in danger or in trouble for that matter". Kayori said to them.

James nods as he looks at them. "That teacher that I had in third grade tried to break her, and I didn't do a thing to stop her because of my own fears of her. Plus it is also because of the things she threaten me with back then. This time, I will stop her because I am not afraid of her anymore". Jack said to them as he is serious.

"No more Miss Nice Girl", Kayori said to them.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy", James said to them.

The teens look at them as they are very serious about it. Brad looks at them as he has something he has to say. Jasmine nods as she looks at him. "Ever since Jack came to Clover Hill High, we all gained a friend who is spirited. Like Jazz and Kayori said about having courage in the face of danger, Jack has the same kind of courage as well". Brad said to them.

Jasmine nods as she looks at them. "Jack is a true friend like how Noelle and AV is a true friend to all of you. She helped carried me out from that hot boiler room when that witch Rachel attacked us. Even with the stab wound, she got the both of us out of there in time for Mel to tackle Rachel down". Jasmine said to them.

The teens nod as they look at each other. Maya looks at them as it is time. "You guys will be going undercover as normal people. You will be searching the town as well". Maya said to them. The teens nod as they teleport to Ridge View.

Back in the house in Ridge View, Noelle and Jack are awake as the temperature in the room is cooler. "Is it morning already"? Jack asks Noelle. She barely gotten any sleep.

"Yeah can you move your hands or feet to ruin the papier-mâché from drying"? Noelle asks Jack. She is in the crate next to her.

"No, my hands are stuck to my shirt and my feet are stuck to the bottom of this cage". Jack said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she couldn't move. "I couldn't move them either". Noelle said to Jack.

Jack sighs as she is wondering about AV. "What do you think they done to AV"? Jack asks Noelle.

Noelle shrugs as she shakes her head to Jack. "I don't know Jack". Noelle said to Jack. She is wondering about the same thing. What they do not know is that they will be rescued that very day.

End Chapter

I thought this will be the rescue chapter, but it would be a bit much for it to be in this chapter. How will the teens find their missing friends?

Next Chapter: Emergency of the Rangers Part 5: The Tri-Team Rescue


	35. Chapter 35

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 33: Emergency of the Rangers Part 5: The Tri-Team Rescue

The teens arrive in Ridge View as it is mid morning. "So what's the plan"? RJ asks them as the schools for them is closed due to the various events that took place.

Maya looks at them as she has special devices that she and even made to track their missing teammates down. "You guys will be in two large groups to cover the entire town undercover as normal teens. Levi and Susan are already in town undercover as well. One group will be with Paige and the other group will be with Scarlet since they have knowledge about the town. In group 1, it is Paige, Edward, Kali, James, Kayori, Marcus, Logan, Sara, Jason, Zack, Brad, Jasmine, and Barry. In group 2, it is Sora, Leo, Jazz, Eva, Chris, RJ, Mel, Jamie, Dakota, Scarlet, Michie, Abu, and Wendell. Kira and I will be in group 1 and Jenny and Hunter will be in group 2. The teens nod as they get in their respective groups.

In group 1, they are following Paige as they are getting close to where Walford is. "I never thought I would be back here again". Paige said to them. She shivers of the thought about Mr. White.

James look at Paige as he nods to her. "The important thing is that he is caught up in this. What happened back then was not your fault". James said to Paige. Paige nods as she looks at him.

Barry looks around as the school campus is very deserted and quiet. "I never thought a closed down school could give me the creeps". Barry said to them.

Marcus nods in agreement with Barry. "I agree with Barry. We are used to seeing school closed for the summer but not during the school year". Marcus said to them.

Jasmine looks at Brad as he is holding the device as he is hoping for a reaction. "We should probably keep moving guys. Plus there is not much reaction here". Jasmine said to them.

Edward nods as he is pointing his device in a different direction. As it is picking up a couple of dots, it is faint as it barely has any color to it. "Um my friends, this device is telling me to go to that direction". Edward said to them.

Everyone in the group looks at Edward. Kali points the device to the same direction. "I am getting the same reaction on mine as well. I can't tell which ranger color it is though". Kali said to them.

Logan looks at them as he has his device in the same direction as them. "Yeah perhaps if we head in that direction, the signal will get stronger and we will be able to tell which ranger colors it is detecting". Logan said to them. The group sets out in the direction to the house.

In group 2, the group is downtown Ridge View. Scarlet sighs as she misses being back in Ridge View. She remembers going to a bakery and getting some sweets. "You must have liked being in Ridge View". Leo said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Leo. "Yeah there is something about that homey feel to Ridge View". Scarlet said to Leo.

Chris looks at Scarlet as he is also admiring the town. "Is there a place where you, Paige, and Noelle always went to"? Chris asks Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Chris. "Yeah, we always hanged out at the park". Scarlet said to them. She remembers all the times that they hanged out there.

RJ looks at Scarlet as he nods to her. "How close are we from the park"? RJ asks Scarlet. He is wondering who they will find at the park.

Scarlet looks at RJ as she turns to him. "It is across the street here". Scarlet said to them. She shows them that the park is across the street.

The park is a big but not massive sized park for a town that sized. It has all sorts of areas including a kiddie area, a dog park, picnic spots, and walking trails.

Michie notices that her device is going off as it has almost of a clear signal of where a missing teen is. Plus it has a ranger color on the screen. "Um guys, my device is saying that she is that way". Michie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they pull out their devices. "It is pointing in the same direction like Michie said.

Mel nods as she looks on her device. "It looks like only one of them is here at the park". Mel said to them.

As Jazz looks at the ranger color, she has a determined look on her face. "There is no doubt that AV is at the park somewhere". Jazz said to them as she is about to take off.

Hunter looks at Jazz as he stops her. "Woah, you can't rush into it. One of the kidnappers could be there are well. We have to be smart about this". Hunter said to Jazz.

Jenny nods in agreement with Hunter. "Hunter is right. We have to keep at a distance until the time is right". Jenny said to Jazz.

Jazz sighs as she is being told of this. She does want to get to AV out of there. "Ok", Jazz said to the mentors of the Jurassic Surge team.

Abu looks at Jazz as he feels bad for her. "I get that you want to jump in to it and rescue her, but we have to play smart here". Abu said to Jazz.

Jamie nods as he looks at Jazz. "Abu is right Jazz. We have to be smart about this. For all we know, the kidnapper could have a weapon on her". Jamie said to Jazz.

Jazz sighs as the group crosses the street into the park.

At the park, Sonya and Amanda (Hypnotized AV) are having a picnic. Amanda (Hypnotized AV) has a ridiculous pink outfit. Plus it is really girly for her taste. "Once you start Ridge View High on Monday, you will have to make proper friends and a proper boyfriend. This boyfriend has to be one of the most popular boys in school and not one of those average boys, smart boys or boys that is into the arts". Sonya said to Amanda (Hypnotized AV).

Amanda (Hypnotized AV) nods as she looks at Sonya. "Yes mother", Amanda (Hypnotized AV) said to Sonya. Her voice is not really normal like it is in a monotone voice. Plus Sonya looks like she just gotten a new look as well.

Close by, the teens spot them as some of them are stunned by the scene. "That outfit is a hot mess". Sora said to the group.

Leo nods in agreement with Sora as he hears the tone in her voice. "Yeah plus her tone is definitely not normal". Leo said to them.

Wendell looks at them as he hears more of their conversation. "Yeah from the looks of it, it sounds like she is hypnotized". Wendell said to them.

Eva nods as there is something she wants to know. "How is it that she is out in the open like that"? I mean their is a man hunt out from them right". Eva said to them.

Chris nods as he looks at Eva. "The art of deception", Chris said to Eva as it is a simple explanation.

Dakota nods as she looks at Hunter and Jenny. "What is the plan"? Dakota asks Hunter and Jenny.

Jenny looks at Dakota as Hunter grabs his phone out to call Levi. "Once Hunter is make the call to Levi about Sonya's location, we go in but to serve as a distraction to get their attention. If we can get Sonya get annoyed by the noise and recreation from us, she will have to confront us. That way, Jazz can go in to protect AV". Jenny said to them.

Hunter nods as he is on the phone. "Yeah we all got a visual on Sonya at the park. How she got to Ridge View undetected is beyond me". Hunter said to Levi.

"I am on my way with the local LEOs. You guys stick to the distracting". Levi said to Hunter. The phone call ends. The teens look at each other as it is time to pull the distraction and rescue at the park.

Just on the perimeter of the house, group 1 has made it to the location where the signal is showing them. "No wonder this house is further away from downtown Ridge View. It is like it is out in the country with a giant lake". Sara said to them.

Maya looks at the big house as she frowns as it is going to be a bigger challenge. She notices Heather walking out to the balcony of the house. "Crap she is definitely at the house". Maya said to them.

Kira frowns as she looks at Maya. "Yeah I am calling Susan to let her know that she is at the house". Kira said to them.

Brad looks at the device as he sees a red and white ranger colors as they are in the basement. "Guys they are in the basement". Brad said to them.

The teens look at each as the signal coming from the device. "So they are definitely in there". Jasmine said to Brad.

Barry frowns as he wonders how to get in there. "I thought we have to deal with distracting the other kidnapper". Barry said to them.

Zack looks at them as he nods in agreement. "At least, that is not the case here". Zack said to them.

Jason nods in agreement with Zack. "Yeah but the question is how are we going to get in there though". Jason said to them.

The teens shrug to each other as they do not know. They see that Kira is on the phone with Susan. "Right we got a visual on Heather, but according to our devices the girls are in the basement. It maybe a good idea to bring some medics". Kira said to Susan.

"Right I am on my way to the location and tell them don't do anything stupid". Susan said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at the teens. "Right", Kira said to Susan. She looks at the teens as they are keeping a close watch on things. The phone call ends. She wonders how the huge distraction will work here as their is not any neighbors around.

Back at the park, group 1 are in the same vicinity of Sonya and Amanda (Hypnotized AV). As they are playing soccer, they have some music playing. Sonya frowns as she is hears the music and the laughter from the teens. "I will be back my darling Amanda". Sonya said to Amanda (Hypnotized AV).

Amanda (Hypnotized Amanda) nods as she hears the music. It is the power of the Australian Music power. As she hears it, the music is effecting her hypnotized state. "Yes mother", Amanda (Hypnotized AV) said to Sonya.

As Sonya is walking towards the group of teens, Jazz sneaks her way towards AV. The hypnosis breaks from AV as her head is pounding. "Where am I and why am I wearing so much pink"? AV said to herself.

"Sis", Jazz said to AV as she went to hug her. She is happy to see her.

AV is stunned as she is surprised by it. "Jazz what are you doing here and how did I get here"? AV asks Jazz as she is very confused.

Jazz sighs as she looks at AV, and she notices that Sonya is about to come back. "I will explain later, but right now you need to stay behind me". Jazz said to AV.

Sonya glares at Jazz as she is furious at her. "I was wondering when you will come back to me". Sonya said to Jazz as she has a knife in her hands.

Jazz glares at Sonya as she is furious at her. "I am never going back to you Sonya and neither is my half sister AV". Jazz said to Sonya.

Sonya frowns as she hears what she just said to her. "You know who she is to you, Mildred". Sonya said to Jazz.

Jazz glares at Sonya as she is ready to let her have it. "Yes I do and she is the best sister I could have ever asked for. You will never go near my family ever again". Jazz said to Sonya.

Sonya looks at Jazz like she is finding it hard to believe. "Your family will always be Richard and me. Your real family does not deserve to get to know you, Mildred Jerrica Henderson. That is your name and that will always be your name". Sonya said to Jazz.

Jazz glares at Sonya as she is going to let her have it. "You know nothing about me. I call AV my sister. I call Stella Winchester my step mom. I call Mike Winchester my dad. I call Abby Jones my mom. My name is Jasmine Ginger Jones Winchester, and you will never interfere with my life ever again. You will never go near my family ever again because I will always protect them especially at my true mom Abby Jones. I am a stronger and better person because I have been around great people. I will never become the person who you wanted me to be. I am a true friend to my sister, and I will always protect her from the likes of you". Jazz said to Sonya like she has a newfound battle cry.

As everyone is watching this, AV is stunned by it as she feels something within her. "Sis", AV said to Jazz.

Sonya glares at Jazz as she has the knife out. "I should have gone after your undeserving woman even more". Sonya said to Jazz. Just as she is about to stab Jazz, Jazz blocks it as she pushes her back as the angel and the leviathan is with her in spirit form. The knife falls out from Sonya's hands as it lands on the ground. "What no", Sonya said to them. She is about to go grab the knife when she is surrounded by FBI agents and local police officers.

"Freeze", the police said to Sonya.

"Federal Agents", Levi said to Sonya.

Sonya is surrounded by the police as she got distracted long enough. "What, how did you find me so easily? We had every thing planned". Sonya yells at them.

Levi looks at Sonya as he cuffs her. "Every perfect plan goes array, and in this case your plan did not count on them to foiling it. Where is Heather Willis"? Levi asks Sonya.

Sonya scoffs as she glares at them. "Like I am giving her up. She is my daughter. Amanda tell them that this is a big mistake". Sonya said to Amanda thinking that she is still hypnotized.

AV glares at Sonya as she shakes her head. "It is not a mistake and get her out of here". AV said to Sonya.

Sonya frowns as she realizes that the hypnosis gotten broken. As she is put into a police car as her rights are being given to her.

The teens rush over to AV as Jenny hugs her. "You are not hurt are you". Jenny asks AV.

AV shakes her head as she looks at them. "Mostly confused and what in the world am I wearing". AV said to Jenny

Jenny looks at the outfit as it is a hot mess. "Something that you don't look good in". Maya said to AV. She hands her necklace back.

AV smiles as she puts in on around her neck. She is feeling better as the special light heals her. "I got one other question where are the others". AV said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have AV back. "They are at another location". Kira said to them. The group nod as they teleport to the other location.

Back at the other location, group #1 are waiting patiently for the police to arrive. Brad sighs as it is taking too long. "What it is taking so long"? Brad asks them.

James looks at Brad as Kayori is getting annoyed that it is taking them awhile to get here. "This house is further away from town, Brad". James said to Brad.

Kayori nods as she looks at him. "Yeah if you have an idea, we are all ears". Kayori said to Brad. She is waiting to do something.

Brad looks at the house as he notices a door from down stairs that is slightly open. "Guys I may have an idea. We just need to make some noise and some mud pies". Brad said to them. James and Kayori nod as the others are getting in on the plan. Maya and Kira smirks as the teens that came up with this plan.

It is not long that Heather walks out from the house. She is fuming mad as she glares at them. She is getting fed up by the loud music from their phones. Brad's phone is hook up to a portal speakers. "Excuse me, I have two baby girls that are trying to sleep in the house. Your little get together will have to deceased and desist before the cops get here". Heather said to them.

All the sudden, three mud pies are thrown at Heather as it lands in her face. She frowns as she glares at them. "Who dares to throw that at me"? Heather said to them as she is ready to slap someone.

"I did Ms. Willis. In fact, you are not even a teacher anymore". James said to Heather.

"So did I, we are not in third grade anymore and we are not afraid of you". Kayori

"So did I but you have to catch us first", Brad said to Heather.

As the three teens run, Heather is getting mad as she is running after them. Brad, James, and Kayori are heading towards the basement door. The sirens are getting close as it is a black SUV arriving at the house. Heather frowns as it is a trap.

As Brad, James, and Kayori push the door, they are in the basement. Heather walk in the room as she realized that she forgot to lock that door. "See them, they will never belong anywhere. I should have gotten to you two years ago as well". Heather said to them.

Brad glares at the former teacher. "Teachers are suppose to be loving and kind. You made Jack's and Noelle's life miserable, but they came back even stronger. By the way, an FBI agent is right behind you". Brad said to Heather.

Heather looks at him as she laughs at him. "Right behind me yeah right", Heather said to Brad as she is calling out his bluff and about to slap him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ms. Heather Willis. You are under arrest for kidnapping, aiding a fugitive to escape, conspiracy to aiding a fugitive to escape, blackmail, extortion, and conspiracy to commit extortion, assault, and child abuse". Susan said to Heather as she puts cuffs on her.

Heather scoffs as she is being arrested. "What you can't prove any of it". Heather said to Susan. She is acting like a queen bee.

Susan glares at her as she shakes her head. "Actually we have more than enough, and plus this day is eight years in the making. When people come forward with information especially from those who are in jail, they talk a lot more than the masterminds". Susan said to Heather as the other cops came.

Heather is stunned by this as she glares at Susan. "What", Heather said to Susan. She is acting like a bratty teenager.

Susan sighs as she finished saying the Miranda rights to Heather. "Get her out of here", Susan said to a cop. A cop nods as Heather is escorted out from the house.

The rest of the teens rush in the basement. Maya is taken back by the sight. "Noelle, Jack can you here us"? Kira asks them.

"Yeah just get us out", Noelle said to them as she tired, exhausted, and hungry.

"Yes no pictures of us please", Jack said to them.

It is not long that permedics got to the location as they have a challenge. Brad and Edward found some bolt cutters. They cut along the side of the double extra large crates.

"I got the last one", Brad said to them. "I am done as well". Edward said to them. The teens remove the top half of the crates.

Stretchers are brought in as a medical helicopter is right outside of the house. It is not long that Noelle and Jack are loaded on them.

As they leave the house, AV is already in the helicopter as she has an IV in her arm. She collapsed back at the park as she is a bit dehydrated.

Kira is with them as she is one adult that can go with them. "They are takingthem to Legacy Hills Memorial Hospital". Kira yells to them.

The teens nod as they see the helicopter taking off. Maya, Jenny, and Hunter sigh as everyone is safe. The teens look at Brad, Jazz, Kayori, and James as they all learn it is the four of them that really faced the two criminals head on. They teleport back to the Grand Library.

At Legacy Hills Memorial Hospital, Nathan, Stella, and Conner are in the waiting room as they wait for the condition of their daughters. The teens are also waiting as well. As the doctor comes out, she tells them that all three of them has dehydration to various degrees and a couple of minor injuries. They will be kept for a couple of days for observation. The parents sigh in relief by the news. They decided to let the teens to see them.

In a special room, the teens walk in the room. AV, Jack, and Noelle are in a room together as they have an IV in their arm and nasal cannula in their noses. Noelle and Jack gotten the papier-mâché stuff removed from their hands and feet. Plus all of the monster mask that gotten duck taped to her including her hair gotten removed. All it took was hair conditioner and it didn't hurt. "I am glad to have you guys back". RJ said to them. "I have to agree plus those two are arrested and that prison escapee is recaptured". Sora said to them. "Yeah it felt like something was missing from all of us". Dakota said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah maybe now things will finally calm down". Noelle said to them.

Jack looks at them as she nods to them. "I am sorry about getting to deep about it. With everything that has been going on with me, I felt like what ever that came my way I had to deal with it alone". Jack said to them.

RJ looks at Jack as he nods to him. "It is ok Jack. You should have came to us what ever it is going on with you. When you are ready to us, we will listen". RJ said to Jack.

Jack has a light smile on her face. "Thanks RJ", Jack said to RJ.

Jazz looks at AV as she is happy to see her. "How are you sis? You really made us worried about you this time". Jazz said to AV.

AV looks at them as the others agree. "I am sorry about that guys. From the moment I saw her in the library, I knew that she was an imposter and everything happened so fast. I tried to fight her off, but I got knocked out. The next thing I knew I was in that warehouse with Noelle". AV said to them.

Leo looks at AV as he shakes his head. "It is ok AV. We had no way of knowing that she was even there. I go away for college, and I hear about you being kidnapped. Plus when Adam called me about it, he was worried about you. You two really need to go on a couple of dates. Plus we may consider on getting that leash". Leo said to AV.

AV looks at Leo as she nods to him. "I will definitely do that". AV said to Leo. She rolls her eyes about the joke. The other teens look at each other as they don't know about it.

"A leash, why would she need a leash"? Jasmine asks them. The teens look at each other as they explain it to them.

As the mentors watch the group interaction, they see that everyone is bonding together. 'I got a feeling that this will not be only time that the three teams will team up'. Kira thought to herself as she has looks at them.

End Chapter

Yeah Heather Willis and Sonya Henderson gotten arrested at last and the missing rangers are found. The four Rangers that faced them head on really stepped up. Who was Susan referring to when she placed the cuffs on Heather? Will the rescued teens experience any bad nightmares about their ordeal?

Next Chapter: The Shocking Twist in the Aftermath


	36. Chapter 36

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

Chapter 34: The Shocking Twist in the Aftermath

It has been a couple of days since the rescue that took place in Ridge View. Jack, Noelle, and AV are out of the hospital. The three of them are at Corey's law firm as they sit together as they meet with Corey, Levi, and Susan. Plus Nathan, Stella, and Conner are with them.

"How are you feeling? I understand deeply that the three of you have been through a lot". Corey said to them.

Jack nods as she looks at Corey. "Yeah just being out from those animal crates, it was then I knew that it was over, and Noelle and I are getting rescued. It just learning that Heather had deep motives for her actions; it really made me mad. She belittle me when she was my kindergarten teacher, and I told my parents about her. My parents complained to get her disciplined and ultimately fired. I don't understand why she did that to me when I was a kindergartener and innocent back then. She wanted to break me when I was a little kid like she had experience of breaking people. That feeling alone is awful". Jack said to them as she is crying.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah those crates were pretty close to claustrophobic for my comfort. Although like Jack said, she even tried to break me as well. Heck she did that when I was in her third grade class. I had no control on who my birth parents are. That mask that I made in art class was supposed to have flowers on it. However it got turned into a creepy mask. She took the mask from me and used it in her sick prank. She added the back side placed screws in it to make it into a helmet like in that story with the masked prince. When she placed it on me, I was so scared and trapped. I begged her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. When the class came back from art, it felt like I was betrayed by everyone in the entire class. It is like she is enjoying the fact that I was becoming the social outcast like she has experience with doing it. When I saw the note and the mask, it felt like she is being that mask back to haunt me". Noelle said to Corey. She is crying as well as she is upset.

AV looks at them as she was not subjected to it. "I gotten hypnotized into thinking that I was Sonya's daughter. She had me right where she wanted. I never want to wear the color pink again. Plus I can probably instantly veto the name Amanda for potential baby girl names in the future. What Sonya did not just hurt me, it also hurt Jazz as well. When she told me about her hidden motives behind kidnapping me, it really scared me because she wanted to kidnap me long before Jazz betrayed and pranked me. She was a juror in that trial eight years ago in Legacy Hills. It was before our families met. It is like she wanted to kidnap me that long ago. Plus she even told me stuff about Lucy and her death as well. When I tell Jazz about it, she will be equally devastated by it. It really breaks my heart when Sonya does something hurtful. Most times, it will hurt me and Jazz". AV said to said to Corey. She is upset about it like Jack and Noelle are.

Corey looks at them as he has his work cut out for him. He has to get three girls ready for the trial and to testify against their abductors. "There is no doubt that the captors really hurt the three of you. Their methods is up there on the sick and disturbing. However there was not much on torturing and that is a good sign. I got a feeling that the three of you will be ready to face them by the trial gets started. I do recommend to talk to me about any nightmares that you may have about your experience". Corey said to them.

Jack nods as she looks at Corey. "Ok I thought you are a lawyer or something". Jack said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at her. "Indeed I am, I am also working on my Master's and PH.D in psychology. I also help kidnapping victims from their ordeals and prepare them for trial against their abductors". Corey said to them.

AV nods as she looks at Corey. "Wow, it is really noble on what you do for victims of kidnappings". AV said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at AV. "You three are more than victims; you three are survivors. This time, I also get to help you as well Noelle". Corey said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Corey as she nods to him. "Yeah, its just knowing that they are in jail now, but there is that uncertainty they will try to escape from prison again. That right there what scares me especially when Sonya did escape from prison. They could do it again". Noelle said to them as she is a bit scared about it.

Levi nods as he looks at Noelle. "They will be arraigned in the next couple of weeks. Plus three of you should meet with the prosecutor on the case. It is their job to prosecute criminals in a court of law". Levi said to them.

Jack nods as she looks at them. "Will the prosecutor fight for them to be in jail until trial"? Jack asks them.

Susan nods as she looks at Jack. "Yes that is what the arraignment is all about". Susan said to them.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "Plus I will recommend to get counseling from a psychologist as well. One person I do recommend is talking to is Dr. Rachel Osbourne". Corey said to them. He hands the parents her business card

The parents nod as they look at the card. "I will definitely give her a call". Nathan said to them. "I agree", Stella said to them. "I also agree". Conner said to them.

As the girls feel better about things, they are heading home with their parents. Levi notices the expression on Susan's face. "Susan is something on your mind"? Levi asks Susan.

Susan looks at them as she nods to them. "Yes I am glad that both women are in police custody. Plus the paperwork for this case and the Walford case are done. Although, things gotten very surprising when I talked to Michelle Cantrell". Susan said to them.

Flashback

Susan is at a prison not too far away from Riverdale. It is that Wednesday afternoon after she and Levi learned that the main suspects are in the windShe notice a lawyer who is waiting to see her client. She went to the visitor check in. "I am here to see Michelle Cantrell". Susan said to prison employee.

The lawyer has a skeptical look on her face. "Wow my client must be really by lucky to get more than one visitor. If it is about her case, she is not going to tell you much, and you are wasting your time by coming here". The lawyer said to Susan.

Susan looks at the attorney as she nods to her. "This is about a different matter entirely. Plus she has a right to know about it". Susan said to the attorney as she is thinking about Nathan. He gave her the name of Jack's biological mother.

The attorney is very surprised by it. "Well this visit will definitely be interesting then". The attorney said to Susan.

As they are both being called back, the prison guard escorts them to the visitors area. In the visitors area, a prison inmate sees the attorney, but she was not expecting the other person to show up. "I was not expecting to see her with you". The African American woman said to her attorney.

The attorney looks at the inmate. "Michelle, she came here to talk to you on a different matter". The attorney said to inmate named Michelle.

Susan looks at the inmate named Michelle as the three of them sits at a table. "My name is Susan McKnight. I am with the FBI". Susan said to Michelle.

Michelle is a bit confused by it. "The FBI, I was not arrested by you guys at the high school reunion". Michelle said to Susan.

Susan looks at Michelle shakes her head. "This is not about your case. It is about your biological daughter". Susan said to Michelle.

Michelle frowns as it got her attention. The attorney is surprised by it. "My biological daughter, I gave her up for adoption and it was my decision to do it. Why are you bringing her up now"? Michelle asks Susan as she has no idea what has happened.

Susan looks at Michelle as she notices that her behavior has some concern in her tone. "Your biological daughter has been abducted yesterday morning in Clover Hill". Susan said to Michelle.

Michelle frowns like there was a punch to the stomach. The shock hits to her heart as it sinks even deeper into her body. "What, who did this to her"? Michelle asks Susan as she has deep genuine feelings about her.

Susan and the attorney are deeply surprised by her reaction. "Does the name Heather Willis or Sonya Henderson mean anything to you? They are the main suspects". Susan asks Michelle

Michelle frowns as she is getting very angry. "I don't know Sonya Henderson, but I do know Heather Willis. We had this rule within our clique in high school that we don't our other clique members to the student body. For Heather, I am more than happy to out her. Honestly, it has been a long time coming". Michelle said to Susan.

Susan looks at Michelle as the inmate is willing to talk. "Can you explain about it"? Susan asks Michelle.

The attorney looks at them as this is surprising. "Hold on though, will you tell the prosecutor that she cooperated with you on what she had to say". The attorney said to Susan.

Susan nods as she looks at them. "I will tell the prosecutor on your case about it". Susan said to them.

Michelle looks at them as she gets the encouragement from her lawyer. "Heather is one of those people that couldn't let high school go. When the scandal came out from the bullying that was supposed to be covered up, all of us who were heavily involved with the bullying got punished with Monday through Saturday detentions until graduation and 150 hours of community service. Heather and I were serving our community service at a soup kitchen. For the entire time that I was with her at the kitchen, Heather was complaining about doing it. The supervisor of the soup kitchen notice that I had a baby bump and realized that I shouldn't be on my feet as much. I told the supervisor in complete confidence that I was pregnant at the time. I was not sure if I was going to give her up for adoption or take the tough path of raising her. I pretty much gotten my community service assignment changed to helping out babies at a hospital who were born drug addicted. When Heather confronted me about it, she was mad that I gotten my assignment changed. She demanded that her assignment get changed, but it got declined. She told me that she will make my daughter pay for it. I never told her that I was expecting a baby girl. The only explanation that she found out it was overhearing from the soup kitchen supervisor. As for the biological father, he broke with me in high school. He pretty much had enough of my lies and cheating on him and stood up to me. When she was born and actually taking care of it, I got overwhelmed. It was then I decided to give her up for adoption. I drove to Nevada and placed her in the orphanage. I did it to give my daughter a better life, to protect her from Heather, and I personally screwed the biological father by forging those documents that is related to the parental rights". Michellle said to Susan.

Susan nods as she learns about it. "You had your reasons to do it, and yet not all of them were good reasons". Susan said to Michelle.

Michelle nods as she looks at Susan. "Yes, I did. Arrest Heather for me and given my daughter a hug from me". Michelle said to Susan as she feels heartbroken about the fact that her biological daughter is missing.

Susan nods as she looks at Michelle. "You can count on it". Susan said to Michelle.

The attorney looks at Susan. "Will you talk to the prosecutor on the case". The attorney asks Susan.

Susan nods as she looks at the attorney. "Yes", Susan said to the attorney as she got the name of the prosecutor on the case as they left the prison.

End Flashback

Levi nods as he looks at Susan. "It sounds like Heather has hurt a lot of people regardless of the circumstances that other people had". Levi said to Susan.

Corey nods as he looks at Susan. "I have to agree. The teens will need each other each other to get through this. Even though the evil forces has not attacked them during all of this, I got a bad feeling that they will strike soon". Corey said to them. Levi and Susan nod in agreement as they wonder what is coming next for the rangers.

Meanwhile, back at Lady Chaosima's Ship, Sir Stanler went towards Lady Chaosima with a new plan. "Lady Chaosima, I have a new plan to attack the rangers". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as she is intrigued by it. "I am listening", Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Lady Chaosima as he has an evil grin on his face. "We should fulfill what your eldest daughter failed to do drain the power from their music zords. Once we do that, we can bring her evil spirit back to life for her to take over someone who will do our dirty work". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she is intrigued by it. "I take it you have a human in mind". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes we could pick a human or Muse for our project". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as she loves the idea. "Using Muse would be something to consider. At the same time, using a human would be even better. I want you to find a suitable candidate for it". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "It will be my pleasure my lady". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima as he leaves the ship for the search. 'You better watch out rangers. Our plan is taking shape'. Sir Stanler thought to himself as he is searching the town.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter is mostly a filler. Although it has stuff that will be important to the next arc of the story.

Next Chapter: To Be Decided


	37. Chapter 37

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 35: Getting Back to Normal

Another couple of days has passed since the first meet at Corey's law firm, Noelle is back at school. She is sitting in the principal's office as the investigation into a few things that happened that lead up to the kidnapping. "I never thought that something like this would happen again. 16 years ago, I was on my fifth year being the principal here when Corey and Levi was taken. According to surveillance video, it was Heather that gotten into your locker and placed that mask. Plus it was her that brought in the drugs that ended up in the mashed potatoes. She deceived all of us here at Reefside High". Principal Spurel said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at him. "So more charges will be filed against her". Noelle said to Principal Spurel.

Principal Spurel nods to Noelle. "Yes, your teachers has been aware and knows about what she did to you. It may not be as graphic on what Corey was put through, but it was terrible never the less". Principal Spurel said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she feels better about it. "Thank you", Noelle said to Principal Spurel. She has a light smile on her face.

As Noelle leaves the principal's office, her friends are waiting for her as they are happy to see her. "Hey guys", Noelle said to them.

The teens look at Noelle as they look at her. "Hey I take it that the meeting went alright". Edward said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it turns out that Heather really sneaked into the school to plant the mask and that note in my locker, and she went undercover as a lunch lady when she taken me". Noelle said to them.

The teens frown as it is an awful way to do it. "I knew there was something off about that woman. She was adamant and insisted about getting you to the nurse's office. I trusted my instincts that she was up to something no good. The more I told her that I got it covered, the more of her true colors came out". Dakota said to them as she is feeling down about it.

James looks at Dakota as he nods to her. "She wanted to deceive you, Dakota. It is not your fault". James said to Dakota.

Kali nods as he looks at Dakota. "Yeah she saw that she couldn't persuade you, so she had to get you out of the way by a different way". Kali said to Dakota.

Kayori nods as she looks at Dakota. "Yeah you did everything that you could. It is that woman that got in the way". Kayori said to Dakota.

Paige nods as she looks at them. "The important thing is that both women are behind bars where they belong". Paige said to them.

Scarlet nods in agreement with Paige. "You said it right there Paige. Plus when they get the guilty verdict, they will be sent away for a very long time". Scarlet said to them.

Michie looks at Noelle as she is wondering about the trial. "Do you know when the trial is going to be Noelle"? Michie asks Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "It will be after Christmas in January. They have to arraignment them and pick a jury. Since this case gotten so much high profile and the FBI being involved, it is going to be a complex trial in a federal courthouse. There will be various hearings about the various issues, so it will take a while". Noelle said to them.

Wendell looks at Noelle as he nods to her. "Those two traveled past state lines while they committed their crimes. Plus Heather gotten heavily and highly involved with the Walford scandal". Wendell said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "How are you holding up though? Are you getting help for it"? Abu asks Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Abu. "Yeah I am going to get counseling from Dr. Osborne, and my first appointment with her is today after school. That woman did mess me up again even though it has been years since that day in the third grade. She took it things to another level by putting me in that crate, duck taping all sorts of monster masks all over me including my hair, and putting my hands and feet in papier-mâché material". Noelle said to them.

Edward looks at Noelle as he is comforting her. "I never realized her dishonorable actions are at a level where it is unprecedented and disturbing. I suppose that dishonorable actions has various degrees and levels, and that woman's level is up there with the sick and twisted individuals". Edward said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. She notices the teens gathering her. As they share a special group hug, Noelle has a lot of love and support from her teammates. Her eyes are building tears in her eyes as it is falling down her face as she is getting supported from her own team. She feels a power of friendship building within her.

Meanwhile at an unknown location, Sir Stanler is walking towards a mysterious being. "I understand that you have the book that contains various evil spirits". Sir Stanler said to the mysterious being.

The mysterious being nods as he looks at Sir Stanler. "Yes I do. Which evil spirit do you have in mind to bring back"? The mysterious being asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at the mysterious being. "The eldest daughter of Lady Chaosima, Sonatina and her son Nicholas". Sir Stanler said to the mysterious being.

The mysterious being is intrigued by it. "Interesting both Sonatina and her son Nicholas, I can bring back their spirits. They don't need the power from their music zords to bring them back. Do you have various bodies to place their spirits in"? The mysterious being asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at the mysterious being. "Yes, for Sonatina's evil spirit will be taking someone's body who is not close to one particular ranger. As for Nicholas's evil spirit, it will be going into a body of a monster in particular that has caused trouble for the original Music Force rangers". Sir Stanler said to the mysterious being.

The mysterious being nods as he grabs a book. As he uses his powers, the two evil spirits are freed as they floated out. "At long last, I am back". The evil spirit of Sonatina said to them. "Indeed, it is time to get my revenge". The evil spirit said to Nicholas said to them.

Sir Stanler looks at them as he sees them. "Revenge takes time. We need do a couple of things to get ready to launch the plan on the Rangers". Sir Stanler said to the evil spirits as they leave the location.

End Chapter

I decided to do another filler for this story. Who does Sir Stanler have in mind to use to have Sonatina's evil spirit? Plus what is the monster that Sir Stanler also said about as well.

Next Chapter: Secondary Power Arc


	38. Chapter 38

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 36: The Road to Secondary Powers Part 1

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Lady Chaosima sees that Sir Stanler has returned to the ship. He has two evil spirits with him. "Ah you have returned Sir Stanler". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes I even brought two evil spirits as well". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

"Hello mother", the Spirit of Sonatina said to Lady Chaosima. She has an evil grin on her face.

Lady Chaosima is stunned as she looks at her eldest daughter. "Sonatina, my eldest daughter, what happened to you my dear"? Lady Chaosima asks Sonatina.

The spirit of Sonatina looks at Lady Chaosima. "Those Rangers destroyed me and my son your grandson years ago. When we got destroyed, our spirits floated to a book. We waited for the day for our spirits to come out". The spirit of Sonatina said to Lady Chaosima.

The spirit of Nicholas nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "I am waiting for the day that I can get my revenge on the Rangers especially against the red ranger of the original Music Force team". The Spirit of Nicholas said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at the spirit of Nicholas. "Are you Sonatina's son"? Lady Chaosima asks Spirit of Nicholas.

The Spirit of Nicholas nods as he looks at her. "Yes I am. I was reunited with my mother years ago and raised by Dr. Mutron. I lead the charge to keep the Lost guardians in that cave until that male red ranger set them free". The Spirit of Nicholas said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima has a grin on her face as she has been reunited with the evil spirits. "This is a evil family reunion. The spirits needs bodies to take over and use". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Lady Chaosima as he has a plan. "I have someone in mind for a body to take over by Sonatina. As for Nicholas, the body I have in mind for it to live in is a monster that has been known to create huge trouble for the rangers". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima. He gets her and the two spirits to follow him.

In a lab, a monster is laying on the table as it got recreated very recently. It looks just like the Anti Music Beast however it does not have the pendant necklace that has the virus to make the Rangers very ill. It has a lot of physical strength and powers. "This is the body I have in mind for the spirit of Nicholas". Sir Stanler said to them.

The Spirit of Nicholas looks very intrigued as he looks at his body. "This will work nicely for me". The Spirit of Nicholas said to Sir Stanler.

The Spirit of Sonatina looks at them as she wants to know about her body. "What about my new body to take over"? The Spirit of Sonatina asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at the Spirit of Sonatina as he has someone in mind. "I have someone in mind for you take over, but she has to be captured. It is a person who is related to a ranger, but she is not very close to this ranger". Sir Stanler said to the spirit of Sonatina.

The Spirit of Sonatina has an evil grin on her face. "I will look forward on taking over this person". The Spirit of Sonatina said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at the Spirit of Sonatina. The Spirit of Nicholas looks at the body that needs the Spirit. "I am ready to attack the rangers in my new body". The Spirit of Nicholas said to them.

Sir Stanler nods as he lets him how ahead. As the spirit of Nicholas goes into the body, the eyes on the body are glowing as the body is accepting of the spirit coming into the body.

As the monster is sitting up, it is ready to fight like it is nothing. "Those Rangers will become putty in my hands. I am now Nichomor". The monster now being called Nichomor.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Nichomor. "I want you to attack the rangers and make your presence known to the rangers". Sir Stanler said to Nichomor.

Nichomor nods as he looks at Sir Stanler. "It will be my pleasure". Nichomor said to Sir Stanler. He has an evil grin on his face. He leaves the ship as he is looking forward to battling the rangers.

Plus Sir Stanler is heading out as he plans to capture the person he has in mind for the Spirit of Sonatina to capture.

The next day, the teens are getting out from school for the day. Noelle is getting readjusting to being around others. "I am surprised that Lady Chaosima has not send out a monster against us yet. Do you guys think that she is up to something"? Noelle asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is a good question. "It is a good question. Plus there is Sir Stanler who has been creating a lot of trouble for us". Dakota said to them.

Edward frowns as he hears that name. 'I know that Sir Stanler is a dishonorable person, but why is it that he looks so familiar to me'. Edward thought to himself.

James nods as he remembers about the prism that held Noelle captive. "Sir Stanler is definitely more of the sick and twisted villains that we have came across so far". James said to them.

Kali nods as he looks at Noelle. "It makes me wonder if we will facing monsters and villains that even caused trouble for the original Music Force Rangers". Kali said to them.

Kayori shivers of the thought of it. "I have heard about a couple of them from Diane and Corey. They told me about couple of villains and monsters that gave their team serious trouble". Kayori said to them.

Paige looks at Kayori as the thought of it is concerning. "It would be serious trouble if they come up with something like that". Paige said to them.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus they would bring back something that". Scarlet said to them.

Abu looks at them as he is thinking about it. "Yes at the same time, we will have to be filled in about it". Abu said to them.

Michie nods as she thinks about something else. "Has anyone thought about how we can earn our secondary powers yet? I mean we have been Rangers for a while right". Michie said to them.

Wendell nods as he looks at them. "Yeah they could be sending out monsters out and these monsters could be stronger than our normal powers". Wendell said to them.

Just as Noelle is about to say something, the teens hear screams as they see people are running away from Noistrons and a monster. "Looks like we just got our first monster of the week". Noelle said to them.

The teens runs to the scene as they spot the monster. "So you must be those rangers. I am Nichomor". Nichomor said to them as he is ready to fight. The teens frown as something about this monster will be a bigger challenge.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the first chapter of the newest arc of the story. Plus things will take an unexpected turn. Who is the person that Sir Stanler has in mind for the spirit of Sonatina to take over and control.

Next Chapter The Road to Secondary Powers Part 2


	39. Chapter 39

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 37: The Road to Secondary Powers Part 2

The teens are face to face with Nichomor as they spot the Noistrons with it. "Lets get this battle right. Noistrons get them". Nichomor said to the Noistrons.

Noelle and the teens grab their morphors out. "Guys, we don't know what this monster is capable of. Stay on guard". Noelle said to them.

"Right", the other teens said to Noelle. They see Nichomor as it is a tough beast to deal with.

"Music Force Next Generation", the teens said in unison. They morph into ranger form.

"Powers of Music Music Knight", Edward said out loud as he morphs into the Music Knight.

Nichomor looks at them as he is eyeing at Noelle. "You shall be my opponent red ranger". Nichomor said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as this monster has calling her out to fight. "Bring it ugly", Noelle said the Nichomor as the fight is getting started.

At a prison just outside of Riverdale, a group of female inmates are in the yard as they are getting some fresh air. All the sudden, Sir Stanler shows up with a couple of Noistrons as they are attacking the female inmates.

Sir Stanler looks at one inmate in particular as he sneaks up to her. As he grabs her from behind, the female inmate is fighting back against him. "Let me go now". The woman said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at the woman as he has an evil smirk on his face. "No can do because you are needed for a special plan, and I will not take no for an answer". Sir Stanler said to the woman.

Another inmate who is not hesitating about the situation. She runs up to them. "Let her go, you are not a knight of good intentions". Another inmate said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at the female inmate as she is charging in at them. He purposely brings the inmate that is in his grip back with him. He uses his power as he knocks the inmate down.

The prison guards are called out to the yard to settle this. "Release her now", the prison guard yells at Sir Stanler as they have no idea how to handle this.

Sir Stanler looks at them as he has his captive. "I think it is my time to leave". Sir Stanler said to them as he, the female inmate, and Noistrons leaves the prison.

The inmates are scared and shaken up by it. The guards are confused by what has happened. As one of the guards went to the inmate who is struggling to get up, he helps her up. "Cantrell, which inmate was it that gotten kidnapped"? A guard asks the inmate whose last name is Cantrell.

Michelle looks at the guard as she is weak from the blast she took. "That thing took Sharon, Sharon Askew". Michelle said to the guard. She passed out from the incident.

The prison guard are stunned as something like this has happened. They know what to do when a prison inmate escapes from prison. However this time, a prison inmate gets kidnapped by a strange being out of prison.

Back at the battle, the rangers are getting pummel by Nichomor. Nichomor looks at them as he is not letting up on his moves on the Rangers. "What's wrong red ranger, am I getting too much for you"? Nichomor asks Noelle as he going at it on her.

Noelle is trying to block Nichomor's moves and looking for an opening to land something on him. "No, I am on my second wind". Noelle said to Nichomor.

The rangers are putting up the fight against Nichomor, but Nichomor is a lot stronger than they anticipated. As Nichomor gets a message on his communicator, he has an evil grin. "Well it seems that the distraction worked. It is time for me to leave". Nichomor said to the Rangers.

The Rangers frown as something big must have happened. "What", the rangers said to Nichomor. They are caught off guard by what he said.

Nichomor has an evil grin on his face as he got them off guard. He has a dark red energy orb in his hands. "That's right all of this was a distraction. Don't worry though I will be back, but before I go I got a message for the previous red and bronze ranger. Tell them that Nicholas is back". Nichomor said to them as he throws the energy orb at Noelle.

As the energy orb hits Noelle, Noelle is send back flying as it is causing a lot of pain on her. She lands on the ground as she instantly demorphs back to civilian form. "Noelle", the rangers said to Noelle.

Nichomor teleports away from the battle. The Rangers rush to Noelle. She is in pain as she has the effects lingering around her. "We got to get her to DT Wave". Dakota said to them. "Right but what was that message about"? James asks them.

Kali shrugs as he does not know. "Not sure but for right now, Noelle needs help". Kali said them. The Rangers nod as they teleport back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Kira and Conner sees the teens returning with an injured Noelle. "What happened"? Kira asks them. She rushes Noelle to the med bay.

"A monster creep named Nichomor attacked us. He looked like an ugly beast. All the sudden, he got a message of some sort, and then he told us that all of this was a distraction. He threw that orb thing at Noelle, and she is really hurt". Kayori said to Kira.

Paige nods as she looks at Kira. "Yeah he even had a message for the former red and bronze ranger saying that Nicholas is back". Paige said to Kira.

Kira frowns as she knows that name. "Nicholas, I thought that creep was destroyed years ago". Kira said to them.

Scarlet looks at Kira as there more to this guy. "Who was Nicholas anyways"? Scarlet asks Kira.

Kira sighs as she looks at them. "He is a very bad guy Rangers. The best people to explain about is Corey and Levi". Kira said to them.

Abu frowns as he looks at Noelle. "Has she been through enough already"? Abu said to them. He does feel bad for her as he wants to help her.

Michie nods in agreement with Abu. "Yeah that energy orb took a lot out of her. It was a lot like the energy beam that hit her when she was in the prism". Michie said to them.

Wendell winces as he remembers seeing that. "Yeah it had that same color as well". Wendell said to them.

Edward frowns as he is angry about Nichomor. "Those dishonorable fiends, the battle was a distraction for more evil deeds. Plus we do not even know what they did". Edward said to them.

"Perhaps we can explain it to you". Two men said to them.

The teens are stunned as they see two men wearing an uniform. Kira and Conner recognize both of them right away. "Wes, Eric, what's going on"? Conner asks them.

"There was an attack at a prison just outside of Riverdale. According to the security footage and the description of it from the inmates, this being was there along with Noistrons". Wes said to them as he shows them the picture.

The rangers are stunned by this as Sir Stanler attacked a prison. "Why on earth would Sir Stanler attack a prison"? Dakota asks them.

Eric looks at them as he has the bad news. "Sir Stanler attacked that particular prison and kidnapped a female inmate. This inmate is Sharon Askew". Eric said to them.

Conner is in huge shock as it is his ex wife. "WHAT THAT MONSTER KIDNAPPED MY EX WIFE"? Conner said to them as he is very angry.

The teens are stunned by this as Kira feels bad for him. "Woah wait a minute, why she is significant to us"? James asks them.

Conner sighs as this is a bitter pill for the teens to swallow especially to Noelle. "Not only she is my ex wife, she is the mother of Corey, Levi, and Noelle". Conner said to them as he is very about it.

The teens are stunned by the revelation. They look at each other it is a huge revelation. They are wonder how Noelle will handle the news.

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Sir Stanler brings Sharon into a room as she is in a cell. Sharon frowns as she has never been on the other side of being captive. "What do you want from me"? Sharon asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Sharon as he smirks at her. "You will be controlled by someone to get back at the rangers especially your biological daughter". Sir Stanler said to Sharon.

Sharon frowns as she has not seen her in years. "How did you know about her"? Sharon asks Sir Stanler as she realizes that he found out about her.

Sir Stanler looks at Sharon as Noistrons grabs her and they strap her to a table. "I have my ways. Plus you don't have much of a choice about this what so ever". Sir Stanler said to Sharon.

Sharon frowns as the evil spirit of Sonatina comes in. "I shall enjoy having a new body to have as my own". The evil spirit of Sonatina said to them.

Sir Stanler turns on a force beam on Sharon. Sharon is feeling a sensation as she is getting infected by the force field. The evil spirit of Sonatina enters Sharon's body. Sharon lost her resistance as the evil spirit has fully taken over her body. As the force field beam is turned off, her eyes are opened as the color of them is crimson red. She has longer hair and wearing crimson red robes with upside down musical notes on it. She has a new staff and crystal in her hands. "Look out rangers Xonatina is back". Xonatina said to them as she laughs evilly.

End Chapter

Yeah the rangers gotten worked by Nichomor. Plus Sharon gotten kidnapped out of prison. How will the rangers handle Xonatina in battle? Plus how does Sir Stanler know about Noelle being Sharon's biological daughter?

Next Chapter: A Filler to be decided


	40. Chapter 40

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 38: Information of the Secondary Powers

At DT Wave, it has been two days since the battle against Nichomor. Noelle is still has not woken up from her injuries. Kira frowns as the battle did take a lot of her. Conner has been by her side like the over protective father. The teens are getting worried about her.

"That orb must have been the same kind of energy that effected her in the prism". Dakota said to them. She is thinking about the battle scene when Noelle was trapped in that prism.

The teens shivers and winces of the scene. "Come to think about it, it did have the same color as well. Is it possible that Sir Stanler had made these energy orbs to hit Noelle even more"? James asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is a hard question to answer. "It is possible though. However, how did Sir Stanler found out about Noelle's biological mother? She never brought her up with us". Kali asks the teens.

The teens nod as it a good question. "Yeah she never talked about her with Paige and me at Walford". Paige said to them.

Kayori thinks about it as she remembers about her. "I do remember her talking about her once when we were kids. Noelle had to testify against her at a trial in Legacy Hills. She teamed up with two other women as they taken part of a kidnapping scheme. Word is that her biological mother mistakenly kidnapped a teenage girl who she thought was Noelle". Kayori said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Kayori. "Yeah but it does not explain how Sir Stanler finding out about Noelle's biological mother". Abu said to them.

Scarlet nods in agreement with Abu. "I have to agree with Abu. We don't really know what happened after Noelle was kidnapped by Sir Stanler". Scarlet said to them.

Michie thinks of something else in mind. "Is it possible that Sir Stanler found a way to look into her memories and discovered about it"? Michie asks them.

Wendell nods as he looks at Michie. "I am with Michie. Plus Sir Stanler is the kind of evil that would do something like that". Wendell said to them.

Edward looks at them as can't stop thinking about that moment. "I do agree with Wendell, my comrades. Sir Stanler must have used more of his dishonorable deeds to get the information from Noelle". Edward said to them. The teens nod as they wonder what their next move is.

Back in the Med Bay, Noelle is laying in bed as she has bandages on her body. Plus there is a bandage on her shoulder as a patch was removed as was sewn into her skin.

Dream Sequence

Noelle is looking around in a strange place. She is alone as she has been in pain. "Hello, is anyone here"? Noelle asks out there.

All the sudden, a being appears to Noelle for the first time. "I am here Noelle". A male being said to Noelle. He has special robes on as he looks at her.

Noelle is caught off guard as she sees the being for the first time. "Who are you"? Noelle asks the being as she is nervous about him.

The being looks at Noelle as he can see the scared feeling. "You have no reason to fear me Noelle. I am a friend to those who wield the Powers of Music with respect, responsibility, and most importantly honor. I am Melodic". Melodic said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Melodic as she thinks about Edward, the Music Knight. "I never knew that there are more friends out there". Noelle said to Melodic.

Melodic nods as he looks at Noelle. "The truth is the powers that you and your fellow teammates have are the ancient powers of Musicola. Long ago before Soundmis became the head elder of Musicola, Musicola was a thriving place to live. There were other islands and a special school for those to learn about the ways of the islands and the powers of Music. The school was composed of three groups, the Knights, the Guardians, and the Fairies. These three groups united as one student body and the teachers who molded them and guide them essentially to become great citizens of the islands. However there were those that wanted to break laws on Musicola. I took giving out the final judgement on them. There were two of them that betrayed the school and Musicola. Those two are Lady Chaosima and Stanler". Melodic said to Noelle.

Noelle is stunned by this as she looks at Melodic. Hold on, you knew Sir Stanler and Lady Chaosima". Noelle said to Melodic as she is taken back by it.

Melodic nods as he looks at Noelle. "Yes they both attended the school. However they have fallen from grace and they brought their banishment on themselves". Melodic said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Melodic as she thinks about it. "What is a Music Fairy exactly plus why I was not told of them"? Noelle asks Melodic.

Melodic looks at Noelle as he nods to her. "Music Fairies learned about the various magic of Musicola. They were the last line of defense in case of special emergencies came up if and only if both the Knights and the Guardians were in serious trouble. Lady Chaosima was a Music Fairy. On one unfaithful day, she and her forces including Sir Stanler attacked the school. Before a portal was made to get the students to the main land, Lady Chaosima destroyed the Music Fairies. Sir Stanler trapped a young man by the name of Edward. He was the most loyal of all of the Music Knights and on track to become the Master of Arms. As the Guardians got the students to safety, I captured Lady Chaosima and the Guardians captured Sir Stanler. I was the one that banished Lady Chaosima, and the guardians sealed Sir Stanler in the cave on Mount Siren. For me, it came at a high price. Lady Chaosima placed a curse on me that trapped me with the items meant for the students who passed their guardian tests". Melodic said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Melodic. "Is it possible that Lady Chaosima missed a Music Fairy student that did escape from the chaos in the battle"? Noelle asks Melodic.

Melodic looks at Noelle as it is possible. "It is possible but we are not certain of it. However it is is time that your team earn your secondary powers. In order to earn them, you have to get in touch with yourself on a special level". Melodic said to Noelle.

Noelle notices Melodic disappearing from the dream. "Wait what do you mean by that"? Noelle asks Melodic.

Melodic looks at Noelle as he is vanishing from the dream. "Just look deep down inside of your self to find that one thing. Plus your family and friends are waiting for you to wake up". Melodic said to Noelle. He vanishes from the dream.

End Dream.

Noelle is slowly coming around as she looks at her friends and parents. "Guys", Noelle said to them as her voice is a bit weak.

The teens sigh in relief as they see that Noelle has woke up. "Noelle, you really scared us". Dakota to Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she nods to her. "I am sorry guys. That orb came out of no where. There is no doubt in my mind that the energy in that was in the orb was there in the prism". Noelle said to them.

James looks at Noelle as he is thinking about it. "Do you remember anything before you were in the Prism"? James asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at James as she looks down on herself. "I don't want to talk about it". Noelle said to them. She gets up out of bed as she leaves DT Wave.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering what is going on. "Man, I wonder what happened to her". Kali said to them.

The teens shrug as they don't know. Kayori sighs as she want to help her. "I do not know, but we all have to help her get through this". Kayori said to them. The teens nod as they wonder what happened to Noelle.

Conner sighs as he knows it is a bad time to tell her about her biological mother. "I agree, but we can not push her about it. She has been kidnapped twice in a short amount of time. She needs to come to terms about what happened". Conner said to them. The teens nod as they have their work out for them. What they did not know that they will be earning their secondary powers very soon.

End Chapter

Yeah it is a simple filler. Plus Noelle is starting to struggle with things as well. She learns about the past of Lady Chaosima. Is it possible that she missed a Music Fairy student? If so, who is this person"?

Next Chapter: Making the Stand Part 1


	41. Chapter 41

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 39: Letting Love In Part 1

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Sir Stanler went to the dungeon as he has an evil scheme in mind. As he stops at a particular cell, he smiles to Muse. "Hello my dear Muse", Sir Stanler said to Muse.

Muse frowns as she glares at Sir Stanler. "What do want Sir Stanler"? Muse asks Sir Stanler as she hisses at him.

Sir Stanler looks at Muse as he has an evil grin on his face. "Now now, that is no way to talk to your future husband". Sir Stanler said to Muse.

Muse frowns as she glares at Sir Stanler. "Say what, there is no way in hell that I will ever marry you". Muse said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Muse as he knew that she would say that. "I know that you don't have your full fledge fairy powers. If you refuse to marry me, I will personally steal all of your music fairy powers. By then, you won't have much strength to do much of anything". Sir Stanler said to Muse. He leaves the dungeon as Muse frowns as he is up to something.

In the main ops of the ship, Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler. "I take it that Muse knows what will happen if she won't marry you". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "Indeed she does know my lady". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she looks at him. "Good, it is only a matter of time when her time to make a decision is running out". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Blastron walks in the room as he bows to them. "My mistress, I have a plan to destroy those rangers". Blastron said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Blastron as Sir Stanler rolls his eyes to him. "What kind of plan do you possibly have"? Sir Stanler said to Blastron.

Blastron gives a look to Sir Stanler. "A plan to steal the Electric Guitar of Musicola. Once we have it, we can use it against the rangers". Blastron said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Blastron as she is intrigued by it. "I am listening". Lady Chaosima said to Blastron.

Blastron nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "As we all know, the Electric Guitar of Musicola is a powerful weapon. If we can turn it into a blasting music weapon, it will weaken the Rangers of their powers and weapons. We just need to find out who has it and where it is". Blastron said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she looks at Blastron. "It is an intriguing plan Blastron. Plus it is something that the Rangers would not expect from us. I expect you to launch this plan and come to me wth progress". Lady Chaosima said to Blastron.

Blastron nods as he bows to her. "Of course my mistress", Blastron said to Lady Chaosima. He leaves the ship to start doing just that.

Sir Stanler looks at Lady Chaosima as he wondering if Blastron's plan will work. "How well do you think that Blastron's plan will succeed? I mean finding that guitar and using it against the rangers is an idea to consider". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she looks at Sir Stanler. "I think it will succeed plus having that weapon will turn the tide for us. Send a monster against the rangers". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he is looking for a monster. As he orders it to attack the rangers, he has an evil grin on his face like he is thinking about it. 'Soon it is only a matter of time when Muse's fairy power is mine'. Sir Stanler thought to himself as he has a plan of his own.

The next day, Kali walk into the school building as he is a bit stressed out. He gotten a weird dream as someone or something telling him to make a stand to the one that caused the most pain. He has his usual serious expression on his face as he is at his locker.

"Hey Kali, are you feeling alright"? Kayori asks Kali as she has a smile on her face.

Kali looks at Kayori as he shrugs to her. "I don't want to talk about it". Kali said to Kayori. He closes his locker door.

Kayori looks at Kali as she wants to get through to him. "Kali, if something is bothering you, I want to help". Kayori said to Kali.

Kali turns as he glares at Kayori. "I don't want to talk about it especially with you". Kali said to Kayori as he snaps at her. He walks away from her.

Kayori frowns as she has her feelings hurt. She has tears in her eyes. She has no idea what has gotten into him.

"Hey Kayori", James said to Kayori. It is not long that James and the others went up to her.

"Woah what's wrong you Kayori? You look like someone has made you cry or something"? Paige asks Kayori.

Kayori looks at them as she nods to them. "I just don't know what has gotten into Kali. He snapped at me". Kayori said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news. "What why would he do that"? Noelle asks them. She is confused by it.

"Yeah I mean Kali is a serious guy, but why would he snap at you of all people"? Michie asks Kayori.

Kayori shrugs as she shakes her head. "I don't know guys. I just don't know what gotten into him today". Kayori said to them as she takes off crying.

The teens look at each other as it is not easy to watch a teammate crying. "Ok is there some sort of rule that you can't make a fellow ranger cry or something"? Edward asks them.

James looks at Edward as he shrugs to him. "It is unspoken and common sense". James said to them.

Abu nods as he has a full mind to talk to talk to him. "It is disrespectful to make someone cry like that". Abu said to them.

Wendell nods as he is just as mad. "Yeah Kayori just wants to help him". Wendell said to them.

Dakota looks at them as she agrees. "Yeah but he looked really stressed out about something. Plus he didn't even tell us what it is". Dakota said to them.

Noelle looks at them as she shakes her head to them. "Leave Kali to me guys". Noelle said to them.

The teens look at Noelle as agree with her. "I hope you know what you are doing Noelle". Edward said to Noelle. Noelle nods as she goes to find Kali.

As the teens are heading towards class for the day, a 14 year old freshman noticed them. She has blonde hair with black on the tips of her hair and blue eyes. She is slim and semi athletic body tone. She has a punk gothic outfit on as she is not the cheerleader type to her mom's dismay. She has a unique necklace around her neck. It is a pendant neckkacecwuth fairy wings and music notes on it. She shrugs as she heads off to class.

After school, Kali has successfully avoiding the others. He is at the cemetery as he is visiting a grave. He is placing flowers at a woman's grave site. "I don't want to be bothered Noelle". Kali said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Kali as she shakes her head. "That is no excuse to snap at Kayori like that". Noelle said to Kali.

Kali looks at Noelle as his eyes shifts back at the grave site. "I am always like this on my birth mother's birthday. She was supposed to be the one what love is from a mother's perspective. She passed away on the day I was born. You know that my father blamed me for her death". Kali said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Kali as she know that. "Yeah but there are other women who are mothers that can show what that kind of love is including my mom. What is stopping you to asking her what love is"? Noelle asks Kali.

Kali looks at Noelle as he does not know. "I just never asked alright". Kali said to Noelle. "I know it does not sound much of a reason, but I just don't know how to start". Kali said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Kali as she gives him a hand. "You can always start by taking to Kira. She will listen". Noelle said to Kali.

Just as Kali makes a decision about it, a monster shows up at the cemetery as it has Noistrons with them. "Wow, wow, I got two rangers to mess with". The monster said to them as it is ready to fight.

Kali and Noelle frowns as they are surrounded by Noistrons and the monster. "Great this is not the kind of day I want to have". Kali said to Noelle.

Noelle nods in agreement with Kali. "At least, it is not Nichomor". Noelle said to them as the battle is getting started.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the first part. What kind of decision will Muse make? Plus will the rangers get there to help Kali and Noelle?

Next Chapter: Letting Love In Part 2


	42. Chapter 42

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 40: Letting Love In Part 2

Kali and Noelle frown as they find themselves surrounded by Noistrons and a tough monster. "So much for having a peaceful and quiet visit at the cemetery". Kali said to Noelle.

Noelle gives Kali a look as she grabs her morphor. "We have to lead them away from the cemetery". Noelle said to Kali.

Kali nods as he looks at Noelle. "Right", Kali said to Noelle. He gets up as as the two of them are running from them.

"Noistrons get them", the monster yells at them.

Noelle and Kali notices that the Noistrons are chasing them. Noelle grabs her morphor as she is getting in touch with the others. "Guys we got trouble", Noelle said on her morphor as she and Kali are running away from the cemetery.

"We are on our way". Dakota said to Noelle.

As Kali and Noelle are getting away from the cemetery, they turn around as they see the Noistrons and the monster coming at them. They grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Music Force Next Generation", Kali and Noelle said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

As the others arrive at the scene in ranger form, they are ready to fight. Kali are punching Noistrons. He notices that the others are fighting the foot soldiers as well. 'The others are here and they do care about you and your well being. What is stopping you from letting the caring and love to come in'. A mysterious voice said to Kali.

Kali can't shake the message out of his head. He charges in at the monster as he is holding his music saber. He slashes at the monster.

However the monster see that Kali is coming at it. It easily dodges his movements and blows. "You will be the first to get my wrath, black ranger". The monster said to Kali as it fires its power at him.

Kali is taken back as its dark energy picks him up. He yells as he is struggling to get free. "Kali", the teens yells to him.

Kali is screaming as he is stuck in the energy grip by the monster. "Guys do something please". Kali said to them. He is in pain as he is screaming.

The Rangers frown as they have to do something. As they attack at the monster, the monster is dodging their moments like a happy little kid. It is being happy go lucky.

"What's with this thing. It is acting like a little kid". Wendell asks them.

"I have no idea. Plus it is like the monster is loving this too much and it is harming Kali at the same time". Michie said to them.

"On top of it, any time we try to hit it, the monster dodges it so easily". Scarlet said to them.

Kayori frowns as she looks at Kali who is in pain. "I am not going to give up on him". Kayori said to them as she has an idea up her sleeve. She takes off towards the monster with her music saber in her hands.

"Kayori what are you doing"? Paige asks Kayori.

Kayori slashes at the energy beam where is holding Kali. The monster frowns as it instantly frowns at her. "You dare free him". The monster yells at Kayori like it is about to have a temper tantrum.

Kayori glares at the monster as she is furious at it. "He maybe an arrogant jerk, but he is someone that deserves love to come into him". Kayori yells at the monster.

Kali notices the energy grip is gone as he is falling towards the ground. He is stunned by what Kayori said to the monster. The team gathers together as they make a group catch. "Kali are you ok"? James asks Kali.

Kali looks at them as he feels a power within him. He is let down to the ground easily. "I am fine guys and Kayori is right. It is time to let love in my life". Kali said to them. He has a black musical aura around him as it growing even stronger.

"What's going on"? Dakota asks them. "I am not sure but it looks Kali is tapping into his secondary powers". Noelle said to them.

"Powers of African Music, Secondary Power", Kali yells out loud.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Kali is in the African Savannah as he has a black ranger suit. The parts of the African Harp breaks as they become special armor for Kali. It is like Kali and the African Music are becoming as one. His music saber is longer as it has the strings of the African Harp on it. "Music Force Next Generation Black Ranger", Kali said as he is in his ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are surprised by the transformation. "Woah Kali", Noelle said to them. "He gotten his secondary powers first". Dakota said to them.

Edward nods as he looks at them. "That dishonorable monster will be history". Edward said to them.

The monster frowns as it spots the black ranger. "No you are supposed to writhing in pain. Better yet, I should send it at the yellow ranger". The monster yells at Kali.

As it fires the energy at Kayori, Kali defends her as he blocks it. "There are those that I will let their love in me, but you are not one of them. Power of the African Harp, Fire", Kali yells out as he uses his music saber as he slashes at the monster.

As the music from the African Harp hits at the monster directly, the monster is destroyed as it gets blown up into a million of pieces.

Kali is standing tall as he looks at his teammates. "Listen guys, I owe all of you an apology especially you Kayori. I shouldn't have snapped at you especially when this day is bittersweet to me". Kali said to them as he feels guilty about it.

The rangers look at Kali as they are confused by it. "What do you mean"? Paige asks Kali.

Kali sighs as he looks at them. "Today is my mom's birthday. She would have been here to celebrate it, but she died when I was born. My grandfather told me that she was a strong and loving person. I never knew about her or receive the love from her". Kali said to them as he has tears in his eyes as he is letting out his emotions.

Kayori looks at them as she went up to him. "It is ok Kali. She is watching over you and lives inside of you. She would want you to let us in". Kayori said to Kali. It is not long that the others are hugging Kali as they are getting closer.

As the rangers are in a group hug, the same freshman girl is watching the interaction. 'They must be the Rangers then. I might as well meet them and get close to them'. The freshman girl thought to herself as she leaves the area. The Rangers teleport away to their headquarters.

Meanwhile, Jack and Noelle are at Dr. Rachel Osbourne's office as they are getting counseling from the kidnapping ordeal. As they are talking, a knock is on the door. "Are you expecting anyone"? Noelle asks Dr. Osbourne.

Dr. Osbourne looks at them as she shakes her head. She went to the door. As the door is opened, it is two men in uniform. "I am with two patients". Ray said to them.

"It concerns them Ray. They need to be informed, and we told their parents in the lobby". One of the men said to Ray.

Ray looks at them as she sighs to them. "Alright, if this news upsets them, they will have more to deal with than they already dealing with as is". Ray said to them.

The other man nods as he looks at them. "Alright", the other man said to Ray as they went into the room.

Jack and Noelle look at the two men. "Who are you anyways"? Jack asks them as she is skeptical of their arrival.

The men look at Jack as they sit on the couch across from them. "My name is Wesley Collins, and this is Eric Meyers. We are the silver guardians and veteran rangers from the Time Force team". Wes said to them.

Eric nods as he looks at them. "We know what you are and aware of your teams. We have news that will be hard to take". Eric said to them.

Noelle frowns as she looks at them. "What kind of news"? Noelle asks them as she is getting nervous about it. Jack nods as she is wondering what the news is about.

Wes looks at them as he nods to them. "Recently, their was an attack at a prison just outside of Riverdale. From our intell, it is this being that launched the attack". Wes said to Noelle and Jack as he shows them a picture of Sir Stanler and his foot soldiers.

Noelle frowns as she recognizes him. "That's Sir Stanler, I don't understand. Why would he attack a prison"? Noelle asks them.

Jack nods as she looks at them. "Yeah what does this have to do with us"? Jack asks them as she has her arms crossed at them.

Eric looks at them as he nods to them. "There are a number of inmates and prison guards who are injured from the attack and in the hospital. One of them is your biological mother named Michelle Cantrell, Jack". Eric said to them.

Jack is in shock as she looks at him. "My biological mother, why was she in prison? Was she a visitor"? Jack asks them as she is new to this information.

Wes shakes his head to Jack. "No Jack, she is actually an inmate in this prison". Wes said to Jack.

Jack is in huge shock by the news. "What, why is she in prison? What did she do to be in jail"? Jack asks them as she is crying. Noelle is comforting her.

Eric looks at Jack as he shakes his head. "It is something she did. However Sir Stanler kidnapped someone from prison. This person is your biological mother Noelle. Her name is Sharon Askew". Eric said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she is in shocked by the news. "What why would Sir Stanler kidnap my biological mother? Plus why my team wasn't notified about that attack"? Noelle asks them as she is furious.

Wes looks at Noelle as he shakes his head. "Your team was in a battle of your own while he did his attack". Wes said to them.

Noelle nods as she does remember that her team was being pummeled by Nichomor. "Yeah but why did he kidnap a woman that made my brother's lives miserable and a living hell"? Noelle asks them as she is angry.

Eric looks at Noelle as he looks at her. "That is what we are trying to figure out. Plus your team should know about it as well". Eric said to Noelle.

As the two silver guardians leave, Ray sighs as she looks at them. 'This news came at the worst time. Although they will need me to get them through this'. Ray thought to herself as she sees Noelle and Jack comforting each other.

End Chapter

Yeah Kali got his secondary power. Plus Jack and Noelle learned the news about their biological mothers and how one of them is injured in the attack and the other one is kidnapped. How will the teams learn about the news?

Next Chapter: The Return of a Mother


	43. Chapter 43

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 41: Return of a Mother

In the dungeons of Lady Chaosima's ship, Muse sighs as she is wondering about her daughter Scarlet. 'I am happy that my daughter is safe and out of their hands'. Muse thought to herself as she sighs.

"Well, what did you decide my sweet and lovely Muse"? Sir Stanler asks Muse as he has a smug on his face.

Muse frowns as she gives Sir Stanler a look. "If you are referring to the marriage, the answer is no. You might as well wipe the ugly smug off your face. The one person I deeply fell in love and married to is Raymond. I will never get remarried to you". Muse said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler frowns as he glares at Muse. "Your music fairy powers will soon be mine then. Besides marrying me would have been the easier choice, but you have to be difficult". Sir Stanler said to Muse as he leave the dungeon.

Muse sighs as she has made a choice. 'Scarlet, I hope your teammates will come for me soon'. Muse thought to herself.

In the throne room, Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as she has an evil frown on her face. "So has she made her decision on the marriage"? Lady Chaosima asks Dir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "She is refusing to get remarried to me. Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima. He has an evil grin on his face.

Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as she glares at him. "Remarried, she mentioned that mainlander husband of hers. Her powers will soon be yours". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes although, is there a chance that she does not have her music fairy pendant? As recalled, Collin did not have his music fairy pendant when he gotten his powers stolen from him. Plus he is in that animated sleep stone as a result. He is on this ship as well". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as it is something to consider. "Yes that is true. If Muse does go into animated sleep stone, it means that she must have hidden her pendant or she gave it to someone". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "I shall look at the home where they previous lived. It maybe that the pendant is still there". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima has a grin on her face. "The house is in Legacy Hills. Send a monster against the rangers while you search the house as a distraction". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he has a plan forming. "Of course my mistress", Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima as he picks a monster to destroy them.

That night at the Summers residence, Dakota is doing her homework. As her pen is quit working, Dakota sighs as she went to a desk draw to get another pen. As she opens the draw, she notices a picture of her with her mom when she was little. Dakota picks up the photo as she is not sure what to think. 'Why has she not made contact with me since I was 8 years old'? Dakota thought to herself.

Just as Dakota is getting back to work on her homework, she hears a mysterious voice. 'Not all mothers are cruel people, Dakota. There are mothers who are not around as much but still loves their children. You must see that in order to earn your secondary powers'. The mysterious female voice said to Dakota telepathically.

Dakota is confused by what she has heard in her head. 'Does the voice meant about my mom'? Dakota thought to herself. She has not seen or heard from her in a very long time. However it does not mean that a reunion will take place in the most unexpected of places.

The next day for the students of Reefside High school today is a teacher work day. However today is the day of the arraignment as the Music Force teens including Brad and Jack from Jurassic Surge, and the Lore Keepers teens are at the courthouse in Legacy Hills as they want to see the arraignment of the two women who kidnapped their friends for a few days. Plus Corey, and Dr. Osbourne is with them as they are helping them.

"Case Number KSM24737 People Vs Sonya Henderson and Heather Willis charges Kidnapping, child abuse, escaping from prison, aiding the escape of prison, false imprisonment, embezzlement, fraud, and assault". A case orderly said to the judge.

The judge looks at the two defendants. "How do you plea"? The judge asks them.

"Not guilty", Sonya said to the judge.

"Not guilty", Heather also said to judge as she has smug look on her face.

The judge looks at the long list of charges as he looks at them. "People on bail", the judge said to them.

The prosecutor looks at the judge as he is the assistant attorney general. "We are asking for both defendants to be remanded to a maximum security prison before and during the trial. Plus we are also asking for both defendants to have zero contact with their victims, witnesses and their families". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The defense attorney looks at the judge. "A maximum security prison, there is not a maximum security prison within the 150 mile proximity to this courthouse. The defense attorney said to them.

The judge looks at them as he shakes his head. "They are both remanded to jail regardless. Plus they shall not have any contact with the victims, witness, and their families". The judge said to them as he bangs his gavel.

As the arraignment is over, AV, Jack, and Noelle sigh in relief as the criminals are remanded back to jail and no bond for them to get out. The teens left the courthouse. "I am glad that they are remanded back to jail". Jack said to them.

Brad nods as he feels better about it. "I will say plus I am glad that I am able to support my niece by coming with her today". Brad said to them.

The teens are in shock by the news. "Woah wait a minute, you are her uncle"? Noelle asks them. "When did you find out about that"? Sora asks them.

Jack has a sheepish look on her face. "I found out about a few days ago". Jack said to them.

The teens look at them as the familial relations on a team has grew. "It seems that there is almost every single kind of possible family relations within three ranger teams. There are half sisters, cousins, brothers, and now uncle and niece". AV said to them.

Brad has a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah, I guess what they say is true. Bring a ranger is like a family affair or going into the family business". Brad said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, Dakota spots someone as she is in shock. Abu looks at Dakota as he notices it. "Dakota what's wrong? Do you see someone you know"? Abu asks Dakota.

Dakota nods as she looks at him. "Yeah my mother is here". Dakota said to them as she spots the woman with red hair.

This grabs everyone's attention as they look at Dakota. "Are you sure about this"? Scarlet asks Dakota. She is wondering if she is mistaking someone for someone else.

Dakota nods as she looks at Scarlet. "Yes I am sure about this Scarlet said to them. She walks over to the woman as the others watched it.

Dakota walks over to the red headed woman. "Mother, what are you doing here"? Dakota asks the woman.

The woman turns around as she looks at Dakota. "Dakota, it has been a long time. I came to support you honey. Are you alright? I heard on the news that you are one of the victims that got assaulted by that woman". The woman asks Dakota named Lucy.

Dakota looks at her mother as she hardly buys it. "You could have sent a letter, a get well card, or better yet you could have called instead of eight years of complete silence". Dakota said to Lucy as she is mad at her.

Lucy sighs as she looks at her daughter. "Honey, you don't know what happened back then". Lucy said to Dakota.

Dakota has her arms crossed as she looks at her. "Try me mother", Dakota said to Lucy.

Lucy looks at Dakota as she is about to explain. "Excuse me, she has an schedule to keep. This conversation is over". An agent said to them.

Dakota gives a look to them as they walk away from her. "Of course, she runs away from me and giving me the truth". Dakota said to herself as she is upset.

The teens walk over to Dakota as Noelle is comforting her. "Are you ok Dakota"? Noelle asks Dakota. "Yeah who was that"? James asks them.

Dakota sighs as she looks at them. "That was famous author of a mother, Lucy Williams". Dakota said to them.

The teens are stunned by the revelation as they look at her. "Lucy Williams is one of my favorite authors next to my dad". AV said to them.

Dakota nods as she looks at them. "Yeah well, she claims that she came to supported me because I was assaulted by that woman. She heard about what happened on the news". Dakota said to them. She is still upset about it.

Kali sighs as he does feel bad for her. "If it makes you feel any better, I am not a fan of her books". Kali said to Dakota as he does his best to lift her spirits.

Dakota looks at Kali as she shakes her head to him. "Thanks Kali, she also told me that I don't know what happened back then. It is like I am missing something huge". Dakota said to them.

Wendell looks at Dakota as it is something worth looking into. "Any ideas on what to could be"? Wendell asks Dakota.

Dakota shakes her head to them. "No, I need some time alone". Dakota said to them as she takes off.

"Dakota wait", Kayori said to her as she wants to comfort her.

Noelle stops Kayori as she shakes her head to her. "She needs some space for the time being Kayori". Noelle said to Kayori.

Paige looks at them as she nods to them. "Seeing someone for the first time in a really long time can be overwhelming". Paige said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they leave the courthouse.

At the local park, Dakota is by herself as she lets out a huge sigh. She did not expect to see or meet up with her mom at the courthouse. She sits on a bench as she notices the birds flying around in the area.

"Dakota", Lucy said to Dakota as she walk towards her.

Dakota looks at her mom as she shows up. "So you managed to get away from your agent". Dakota said to Lucy.

Lucy nods as she looks at her. "Yes I told my agent that she got in the way of our conversation and being disrespectful towards my daughter. I had to find you and talk to you". Lucy said to Dakota.

Dakota looks at her mom as she is finding it hard to believe. "So what happened so long ago that I never knew about"? Dakota asks her mom as she looks at her.

Lucy looks at Dakota as she is about to tell her. "I was living here in Legacy Hills for a short amount of time when". Lucy said to Dakota when all the sudden Noistrons and a monster shows up at the park.

"Mother, you need to get to a safe place". Dakota said to Lucy. She has a full mind to go into the battle.

Lucy looks at Dakota as she is stunned by it. "What about you? I can't leave you behind those things". Lucy said to Dakota.

Dakota looks at her mom as she shakes her head to her. "I will be fine mother. You need to get to a safe place". Dakota said to Lucy.

As the two of them, Dakota notices her teammates already morphed. The red ranger secretly nods to her as they got started with the battle. "Come on Dakota, they got it from here". Lucy said to Dakota.

Dakota looks at her mom as they continue running together. 'She wanted me to get away from them and making sure that I was safe like a true mom would'. Dakota thought to herself.

The monster frowns as it is fighting the rangers. As it spots Dakota and her mom, it is getting more excited as it starting to chase and attack them. Dakota turns around as it is getting closer to them.

"Mom, it is getting closer. You need to run ahead". Dakota said to Lucy.

Lucy looks at Dakota as she shakes her head. "Not without you Dakota, we maybe two people from different worlds, and I have been the absentee mother of the year. I do not want you to fall into the hands of that evil monster". Lucy said to Dakota as they are running together.

Dakota is stunned as she listens to her mom's words. She realizes that her mom wants her to be safe.

The monster fires its beams at them. Lucy pushes Dakota out of the way. Dakota lands on the ground as she sees her mom taking the blow for her. "Mom", Dakota yells to Lucy.

Lucy lands on the ground as she is knocked unconscious. Dakota gets up as she grabs her morphor out. "That enough", Dakota yells out loud as she is ready to fight.

"Music Force Next Generation", Dakota yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

The monster has an evil smirk on its face. "So you finally join the fight". The monster said to Dakota.

Dakota glares at the monster as she is holding her weapon. "Yes I am, but you picked the wrong person to attack". Dakota said to the monster.

As the others rush to the scene, Edward looks at them. "We need to get her to a safe place". Edward said to them.

Noelle nods as she and Paige grabs an out cold Lucy. "She must have gotten hurt to protect Dakota". Noelle said to them.

The monster frowns as the Rangers gets Lucy to a safe place. It is fighting against the green ranger. "Why do you care about that pathetic human"? The monster asks Dakota as it is starting to go at her.

Dakota frowns as she is fighting back. "That pathetic human you call is my mother. Sure, she has been out of my life for a long time, but she does care about me to take the hit for me like that. You will not win ever". Dakota yells out loud as it activates a power within her.

The rangers are stunned as a green musical aura is building around her. "Guys is this is just like what happened with Kali"? Paige asks them. The Rangers nod as it is what's happening.

"Powers Of Native American Music, Secondary Powers", Dakota said as she morphs into her secondary form.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Dakota is in the forest of her Native American ancestry from both sides of her family as she has a green ranger suit. The parts of the Native American Drums breaks as they become special armor for Dakota. It is like Dakota and the Native American Music are becoming as one. Her music saber is longer as it has the drums sticks of her drums on it. "Music Force Next Generation Black Ranger", Kali said as she is in her ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned as Dakota has gotten her secondary mode. Edward nods as it is the second ranger to achieve it.

The monster is taken back by it. "What no", the monster said to them as it is realizing that it is going to lose.

Dakota is powering up her weapon as she smirks at it. "This is for harming my mom. Rumble of the Native American Music", Dakota said as she sends a powerful drum rumbling attack at the monster.

The monster gets hit directly by the attack as it gets destroyed.

The Rangers nod as they went towards Dakota. "You did it". Abu said to Dakota. Dakota nods as she looks at them. "Thanks guys, did my mom get to a hospital"? Dakota asks them.

James nods as he looks at her. "Yeah she is at Legacy Hills Memorial". James said to Dakota.

Wendell nods as he is being supportive of her. "Do you want us to come with"? Wendell asks Dakota.

Dakota looks at them as she as she shakes her head. "No this is something I have to do. I will fill in with you guys later". Dakota said to them as she teleports away.

The Rangers nod as it hits Scarlet. "There is one thing I don't get. Why did that monster and Noistrons attack here in Legacy Hills when there is a ranger team already here"? Scarlet asks them.

The rangers look at each other as it is a very good question. "It is very strange". Michie said to them.

Noelle nods as it is very strange as well. 'It is like a distraction just like how it happened when my biological mother gotten kidnapped from prison'. Noelle thought to herself. Plus Dakota is not here to discuss it. "I am with Michie guys. We should talk about it as a team". Noelle said to them. They teleport away from the battle as they are back at their head quarters.

Meanwhile

Sir Stanler is at the former Wilson residence. He and a bunch of Noistrons are ransacking the place. "It is not even here. How can this be"? Sir Stanler asks himself. His communicator is going off.

"Well did you find Muse's music fairy pendant"? Lady Chaosima asks Sir Stanler?

"It is not even here my mistress. Every nook and cranny has been looked, searched, ransacked, and destroyed". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

"She must have hidden it deeply somewhere. Come back to the ship, it is time to refocus the search on it". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at the Noistrons. "Yes my mistress", Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima as they head back to their ship.

Back at Noelle's house, Noelle is on the phone with Sora. "Hey Sora, can I ask you something"? Noelle asks Sora.

"Sure what's wrong"? Sora asks Noelle.

"Did you ever had a situation where one of your parents is missing or held captive by evil"? Noelle asks Sora.

"Well, I do not quite remember, but my mom did tell me when she went missing and being turned evil. Why do you ask"? Sora asks Noelle.

"It is my biological mother. I recently learned that she gotten kidnapped from by Sir Stanler. I don't know how I am supposed to rescue someone who caused a great deal of pain towards my brothers". Noelle said to Sora.

"Your biological mother is in a hell hole being held captive by evil. How did Sir Stanler find out about your biological mother and where she is at, Noelle"? Sora asks Noelle.

Noelle looks down on herself as she remembers more about what happened when she was held captive by him and being in that prism. "He must have done something to me". Noelle said to Sora as she is holding it back.

"Noelle, you should tell your teammates more about it". Sora said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at the clock. "I will have to think about it. It is getting late Sora. I will talk to you later". Noelle said to Sora.

"Ok, perhaps we will talk again soon then". Sora said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Sora. "Yeah", Noelle said to Sora as the phone call ends.

Noelle sighs as she unconscious touches the back of her neck. 'Your memories of the people that you have seen will be examined. The more you resist it, the increase the power to gain it'. Sir Stanler said to Noelle. "How can I tell them about that prism"? Noelle asks herself as she lays back into her bed and went to sleep.

End Chapter

Dakota gotten her secondary powers and she gotten to see her mom at an unlikely place. Plus Noelle is holding something back from the others. What truly happened to Noelle when she was in the prism? Plus will Dakota find out the truth about her mom leaving her?

Next Chapter: The Tale Of Two Grandparents Part 1


	44. Chapter 44

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 42: The Tale Of Two Grandparents Part 1

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Sir Stanler frowns as he was not successful at the house in Legacy Hills. He looks at Lady Chaosima. "That pendant was not at that house". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as it is a setback. "Finding that one item is coming a thorn in our plans, and now it is becoming a needle in a earthly haystack". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "Perhaps we need to look in a different way. If someone else that we never suspected to have it, would it be simply to make a device to track the item to the very person". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima. Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima is intrigued by the plan. "It is an intriguing plan. Plus we would have to capture this person as well". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "Should we move to put Muse in the animated sleep stone"? Sir Stanler asks Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as she thinks about it. "Not just yet, I want to see where this will go with finding the pendant". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler. She uses her dark powers to creating a homing beacon device. As the device is handed to Sir Stanler, it is a square shaped device. "This device should be useful for the search. It won't long until we know where the music fairy pendant is and who got it". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he is holding the device. "Indeed", Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima. He leaves the ship as he has a plan of his own.

That evening, Noelle sighs as she gotten off the phone with RJ. She has learned that his niece Donna gotten rescued from a kidnapping done by a classmate of hers. 'I know what she is dealing with right now, but she won't get justice from it'. Noelle thought to herself.

In the living room, Scarlet is sitting down with Conner and Corey. Noelle looks at them. "Dad, Corey, what's going on"? Noelle asks them.

Corey has a serious expression on his face as he is holding a document that gotten delivered to him by a detective in Legacy Hills. "I got some news that effects Scarlet". Corey said to them.

Noelle takes a seat on the couch next to Scarlet. "What kind of news"? Scarlet asks Corey. Noelle looks at Scarlet as she notices the expression on her face.

Corey looks at them as he nods to them. "Your father's will was discovered at the house in Legacy Hills. It was in a hidden safe in the master bedroom. Apparently the house was ransacked on the day of the arraignment". Corey said to Noelle and Scarlet.

"WHAT", Scarlet said to Corey as she is upset by the news. Noelle looks at Scarlet to give support.

"Was anything taken from the house"? Noelle asks Corey.

Corey shakes his head to them. "No, what ever they were looking for, they didn't find it". Corey said to them.

Noelle and Scarlet look at each other as it is very puzzling. "What does the will say"? Scarlet asks Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Scarlet. "There is information about custody of you. You do have godparents who has given custody of you to if anything happened to him or your mom". Corey said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Corey as this news is big for her. "Really who are my godparents? Are you keeping me in suspense here"? Scarlet asks Corey.

Corey looks at Scarlet as she has that sarcastic attitude about her. "They are Robin and Iris Aloha. They are good friends of mine. Do you remember them by any chance"? Corey asks Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "Yeah they visited us often in Legacy Hills. Robin and my dad grew up in Hawaii together and they were life long friends. Plus my family often visits him and Iris here in Reefside". Scarlet said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Scarlet. "Ok I will make the call to Robin and make the guardianship legal". Corey said to Scarlet. Scarlet has a surprised look on her face as she is getting excited.

All the sudden, the phone rings as the people hear it. Corey went to the phone to answer it. "Hello", Corey said to the person over the phone.

As Corey's facial expression changes, both Scarlet and Noelle sees the expression on his face. "What's going on"? Scarlet asks Noelle.

Noelle shrugs as she does not know yet. "I don't know Scarlet". Noelle said to Scarlet. They look at Corey as he is writing information down on a piece of paper. "I will be there in a few minutes Kyle". Corey said to the person named Kyle. He hangs up the phone.

Noelle looks at Corey as she sees the emergency in her brother. "Corey what's going on"? Noelle asks Corey.

Corey looks at Noelle as he grabs his car keys. "Emergency meeting at Klye's House. You and Scarlet can come to support Kayori". Corey said to them.

Noelle and Scarlet look at each other. They quickly put on their shoes on and heads out with Corey.

At Kayori's House, Kayori sees Noelle and Scarlet as she is happy to see them. Kyle is in the living room as he is stressed out about getting served to get visitation. The girls are in Kayori's room. "Kayori what's wrong"? Noelle asks Kayori.

Kayori looks at them as Scarlet nods to her. "My dad is being sued to get visitation rights of me". Kayori said to them as she is upset about it.

Scarlet looks at Kayori as this is sudden. "By who thought"? Scarlet asks Kayori. She has no idea what the next words coming out from her mouth.

Kayori looks at them as she nods to them. "My grandparents from my biological mother's side, I didn't know that I even have grandparents. Plus my dad didn't know that they even exist". Kayori said to them.

Noelle winces as she learns the news. Scarlet looks at Kayori as she can relate about grandparents. "I can understand where you are coming from. For the longest time, I thought that my mom's parent's didn't exist until Lady Chaosima killed my dad and kidnapped my mom and me. It is then the truth came out. I hope that your grandparents are good people". Scarlet said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at Scarlet as she gets support from her. "What about your other grandparents from your dad's side"? Kayori asks Scarlet.

Scarlet frowns as it is a sensitive subject. "Let's just say that my grandfather and my dad's relationship is strained to the point of an estrangement. My parents left Hawaii after they got married and had me. My grandfather disapproved of my dad's relationship with my mom. When ever he and my grandmother came to visit, my dad and grandfather always argued about the marriage and trying to convince him to leave her and me. My dad told him if he continued to do this, he will have no problem with cutting off all contact with him". Scarlet said to them.

Kayori looks at Scarlet as this is an eye opener to her. "I had no idea Scarlet. I guess we have a lot more in common than we realize". Kayori said to them.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I never liked talking about my grandfather. However there comes a time when the subject of grandparents does come up, you have to put aside your own personal feelings aside and actually talk about it". Scarlet said to them.

Kayori looks at Scarlet as she is feeling better about it. "Thanks girls, I am going to tell the others about this". Kayori said to them.

Kyle knocks on the door as Corey is with him. "Kayori, there will be a hearing about this tomorrow in Family Court". Kyle said to them.

Kayori nods as she looks at him. "Ok Dad", Kayori said to him. Noelle sighs as she grabs her phone. Scarlet nods as she is supportive of Kayori as she grabs her phone. Plus Kayori grabs her phone to call the others. Kyle and Corey leaves the bedroom.

Noelle is on the phone with RJ. "Hey what's going on"? RJ asks Noelle. Noelle sighs as she share the news. "Kayori has family issues. Her unknown grandparents are trying to get visitation rights of her, and there will be a hearing about it in family court tomorrow". Noelle said to RJ.

"Oh man tell Kayori that our thoughts are with her. Let us know what happens". RJ said to Noelle. Noelle nods as the message is sent to him.

"Will do and how is Donna doing"? Noelle asks RJ.

"She says that she is doing fine, but I don't know if I buy it". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she listens to him. "Our thoughts are with her as well". Noelle said to RJ. The phone call ends as she looks at them.

Scarlet just finished her phone call with Sora. "Sora knows and her thoughts are with you". Scarlet said to Kayori.

Kayori nods as she looks at them. She just got off the phone with the others. "The others know about the family court hearing. All of this court talk is getting me nervous". Kayori said to them.

Noelle nods as she can understand where Kayori is coming from. "I completely understand where you coming from. The criminal trial will begin in a few weeks. Right now, jury selection is going on right now. I hope that they are taking the jury selection very seriously and bringing to on a whole other level". Noelle said to them.

Kayori looks at Noelle as she is wondering about it. "I can see that", Kayori said to Noelle.

Scarlet looks at Noelle as she nods to her. "You did tell us that Sonya served as a juror in that trial eight years ago".

Scarlet said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "I don't want this to happen to anyone else in the future". Noelle said to them as the three of them spends the night at Kayori's House.

The next day, the Music Force Next Generation teens are at the courthouse in Reefside. It is a family court hearing for Kayori. Kali went to Kayori as he gives her a supportive hug. "I cannot image what you are dealing with". Kali said to Kayori.

Kayori slightly blushes as she looks at them. "Thanks Kali, that means a lot coming from you". Kayori said to Kali.

As one set of grandparents walks into the courtroom, an older gentleman walks into the courthouse. He has that Hawaii descent as he has a lawyer with him. "Hello Scarlet", the man said to Scarlet.

The teens are stunned as they look at the man. Scarlet is stunned as she is face to face with her grandfather. "Scarlet are you ok"? Dakota asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Dakota as the teens are wondering what is going on. "I am fine. I never expected for my grandfather to show up here today of all days". Scarlet said to them.

The teens are stunned as they learn about this. Scarlet went up to him. "What are you doing here"? Scarlet asks the man.

The man looks at Scarlet as he has a suit on. "I want to get custody of you and bring you back to Hawaii. I had to find out that my only son is dead and never knew what happened to you until now". The man said to Scarlet.

Scarlet frowns as she glares at him. "No you are the one that pushed my dad away for being deeply in love with my mom". Scarlet said to her grandfather.

The teens sees the scene as Michie went towards Scarlet. "Come on Scarlet, now is not the time to start a scene". Michie said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Michie as she nods to her. She walks away as the courtroom doors is opening. "Alright", Scarlet said to Michie.

The man sighs as Scarlet is right.

Wendell looks at Scarlet as they are face to face with the first set of grandparents. "Those two look kind of familiar though". Wendell said to them.

Paige nods as she looks at them. "Yeah weren't they at the Jamician cafe a while back". Paige said to them.

Dakota nods as she does remember them. "Yeah they look like a very nice couple". Dakota said to them.

Kayori shrugs as she looks at them. "I guess, but I don't know them. What ever happens, I will have to wonder why they want to be in my life now". Kayori said to them. The teens nod as are sitting with Kayori as the hearing gets started.

End Chapter

The first part of the Kayori and Scarlet focus chapter gets started. I leave it on a cliffhanger and the battle will take place in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Tale Of Two Grandparents Part 2


	45. Chapter 45

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 43: The Tale Of Two Grandparents Part 2

In the courtroom, the teens are watching as Corey is making his argument. "Your honor, my client did his best to find out more about Kayori's birth family and ancestry. There was nothing to indicate that they are alive or in existence. Plus at the time when my client did the ancestry test on Kayori, there was not a match to them at that time. For them coming into Kayori's life now, it would be disruptive and confusing to her because she had no knowledge of them". Corey said to the judge.

The lawyer for the grandparents look at the judge. "My clients did not know that their daughter was pregnant with the child at that time. Their daughter cut them out of her life when she was dating the child's father. Not to long ago, my clients saw the child for the first time at that cafe. The child resembled their daughter. They quickly acted to get their ancestry DNA. It is a clear match to the child. All we are asking for them rights to the child. They deserve to know what happened in her life to get adopted by Kyle Rhodes". The lawyer said to the judge.

The judge looks over the evidence brought over to them. "I will have to look over the evidence brought over to me today. It is clear that things never gotten revealed long ago. I will have my ruling on the matter soon". The judge said to them.

The hearing is over as Kayori looks at them. "I never thought that I even have grandparents much less having a full set of them". Kayori said to them.

Scarlet looks at Kayori as she is right by her side. "You may never know what kind of family you have". Scarlet said to Kayori.

As the grandparents walk towards Kayori and Kyle, they look at Kyle. "Can we do this without the hassle of a trial? My name is William". The older man said to Kyle. "We felt completely robbed and blindsided by the fact that our daughter never told us about her. My name is Maria". The older woman named Maria said to them.

Kayori frowns as she looks at them. She is mostly upset with them. "Robbed and blindsided, is that what you are calling it. My birth father and birth mother, your daughter tried to kill me when I was five years old. How do I know that you are just like her, and now you two want to be in my life". Kayori asks them as she takes off run.

The teens are stunned by this as Kayori leaves the courthouse. Kyle sighs as he shakes his head. "I knew this was going to happen. My daughter needs space". Kyle said to them. He quickly leaves along with Corey.

The teens leave the courthouse as they sigh in unison. "Should we talk to Kayori? She probably does need us". Abu asks them.

Kali shakes his head to them. "She needs space, and I know not to poke at a bear when it's angry". Kali said to them. The teens look at Kali as he is right.

Paige looks at them as she feels bad for her. "I wish there is something we can do to cheer her up at a time like this". Paige said to them.

It is not long that the other older man leaves the courthouse in a huff. He went towards Scarlet. "Scarlet, are you going to ignore the fact that you have real family"? The older man asks Scarlet.

Michie frowns as she does not like how he is talking to her. "She has a real family". Michie said to the man.

The man looks at Michie as he gives her a look. "This is none of your business. The custody of you went to people that I don't know when it should be with me and my wife in Hawaii. Apparently my son's will has your godparents as your legal guardians and has custody of you instead of your true family". The man said to Scarlet.

Scarlet glares at the man as she is not in the mood. "Excuse me, it is people that my parents know deeply and trust. They built great friendship to a family like level. It is that kind of love and trust that they are my godparents. You are the one that pushed my dad away. That right there caused the huge estranged relationship with you. Grandma stayed out of it for a good reason". Scarlet said to the man as she takes off.

The man frowns as he looks at them. He realizes that she is right. "Scarlet wait", the man said to Scarlet. James looks at the man as he shakes his head. "She needs space. She obviously does not like you, and she never talked about you with us for various reasons". James said to the man. The teens leave the area as man sighs to himself.

The man sighs as he takes a walk alone. He does remember the last time he saw his son and his family. He sits on a bench as he pulls out a picture of him with Scarlet when she was really little. "Is my Ohana really that broken". The man said to himself.

"Excuse me are you alright"? Maria asks the man.

The man looks at Maria and her husband named William. "No, not really, my only granddaughter hates me and I can't blame her". The man said to them.

William nods as he sits next to her. "We have a granddaughter that we never knew about until just recently. We are trying to get visitation rights with her, but we just learned that our estranged daughter and her man tried to kill her when she was young. I can not image what our granddaughter went through in the hands of her mother and father". William said to the man.

The man sighs as he looks at them. "I suppose we have a lot to learn to be that loving grandparent. My name is Kai by the way". The man named Kai said to them.

Maria looks at Kai as she nods to him. "We all do". Maria said to Kai as they continue to talk.

The teens are at the park as Scarlet and Kayori are needing space. "I hope Scarlet and Kayori are alright". Noelle said to them.

Dakota looks at Noelle as she nods to her. "They have been through a tough day with a grandparent who has a little to no relationship with". Dakota said to Noelle.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "I know what it is like to have a grandparent with a complicated relationship with my parents. My grandfather was not pleased with the fact that my mother married someone who has different culture and religion from her. Sure I talk to him by phone every once in a while, but they should have some sort of happy feeling that they are still alive and around". Abu said to them. The teens look at each other as they nod in agreement.

In a different park of the park, Kayori notices Scarlet sitting at a bench next to her. "I want to be alone Scarlet". Kayori said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Kayori as she shakes her head. "I got a rude visit from my grandfather telling me that I should be in his custody instead of my godparents that the will clearly states. We both got drama with our grandparents that we have don't have much of a relationship with. They clearly want to turn our lives more upside than it needs to be. You are not the only one that is dealing with this". Scarlet said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at Scarlet as she sighs to her. "You said it right there Scarlet. I am sorry for snapping at you. I am scared and worried that they are just like my birth parents". Kayori said to them.

Scarlet nods as she went over to her. Kayori moves to let her sit with her. "It is okey Kayori. I completely understand that you are scared and worried about it. From what you told us about your biological parents, you have every right to be concerned about your biological grandparents". Scarlet said to Kayori.

"Well spoken like a true blue friend", a female said to them.

Scarlet and Kayori are stunned to see a freshman female wearing gothic punk style clothing. "Thanks, but who are you"? Kayori asks the freshman.

The young freshman female looks at them as shrugs to them. "The name is Colleen. If I told you what my last name is, you might be asking that dumb frequent question that everyone seems to care that I am not following the footsteps of my mother and grandmother like they were expecting it". The freshman named Colleen said to them.

Scarlet smirks to Colleen as something about her strikes an accord with her. "Let me guess, it is something that you are really not into like your mom and grandmother were, and it is something you can't stand at all". Scarlet said to Colleen.

Colleen smiles as she looks at Scarlet. "At least someone understands and gets me, and yeah you pretty much nailed it in the head". Colleen said to them.

Kayori notices the necklaces around Colleen's neck. "Those necklaces are really pretty". Kayori said to Colleen.

Colleen looks at Kayori as she nods to her. "Thanks, it is the only non gothic jewelry that I wear for some unknown reason or what not. Listen sometimes when there is conflict within your family or even extended family, those differences are needed to be put aside especially when they are in danger or in trouble, think about it". Colleen said to Scarlet and Kayori as she walks away from them.

Kayori and Scarlet look at each other as it is something to think about. "Do you think she is on to something about our grandparents"? Kayori asks Scarlet.

Scarlet shrugs as she looks at Kayori. "I don't really know to be honest". Scarlet said to Kayori.

Just as Kayori says something else, they get an alert from Kira. "Girls, there is an attack near the court house. I will contact the others and send them towards your location". Kira said to them.

Kayori looks at Scarlet as they get the sign of trouble. "We better go Scarlet". Kayori said to Scarlet. Scarlet nods as they head towards the scene.

Back at the courthouse, a monster and blastrons are outside of the courthouse launching an attack. Kai turns as he sees this. "We need to fight those things". Kai said to them.

William nods in agreement. "They certainly do not belong here". William said to Kai.

Maria looks at Kai and William as she is stunned by it. "What have you lost your mind? We need to get out of here". Maria said to them. She is getting scared as she sees it.

The monster looks at them as it is getting excited. "Blastrons get them now". The monster said to the Blastron.

As the Blastron are charging in at the people, the rangers arrive already morphed into ranger form. "Stop right there", the yellow ranger said to the monster. "Picking on little kids is one thing, but picking on elders is on a whole other level that you should never go on". The pink ranger said to the monster.

It is not long that the other rangers also arrive. "You guys get the seniors to the safe place while we deal with this clown". The red ranger said to them.

The yellow ranger nods as she looks at the pink ranger. "Right", the yellow and pink rangers said to them. As they got the elderly people to safety, the monster frowns as it sees two rangers getting people to safety.

"Keep them busy Blastrons, they are mine". The monster said to them. It went on a head to chase the remaining to rangers.

Dakota frowns as she notices this. She grabs her morphor out. "Guys heads up that monster is heading towards you". Dakota said to them.

"Got it green", the yellow ranger said to her.

James looks at Dakota as he is fighting back on the Blastrons. "I hope that they can get the grandparents to a safe place before the monster can cause major trouble to them". James said to them. He kicks at a Blastron.

Kali looks at James as he is knocking Blastrons left and right with his fists. "James is right guys. We need to hurry". Kali said to them. The Rangers nod as they are taking care of the foot soldiers.

"Let's move guys", Noelle said to them as they make a run to find Kayori and Scarlet.

At the other scene, the yellow and pink rangers are getting the elderly people to safety. "Why are you so adamant about getting us old folk to safety. I would have fought that thing by my self". Kai said to them.

The pink ranger sighs as she looks at him. "You are just a civilian caught in the crossfire. It is our duty to fight the monsters and saving the world". The pink ranger said to Kai.

Kai looks at the pink ranger as something about her voice is very familiar. "Yes but what about our granddaughters, they could be caught in the cross fire as well". Kai said to them.

The yellow ranger looks at Kai. "They are probably far away from the attack. Plus they are probably scared that you guys will take them away from the life that they built here with the family who they spent a very long time with. You guys can't taken them away and separate from them".

The yellow ranger said to them.

The grandparents look at the rangers as it something to consider. As they are starting to run, they get a peak of the pink and yellow rangers fighting the monster. "You know that ranger is probably right. I am trying to take my granddaughter from here to Hawaii. It is just she is the last thing that I have of my son. I lost him, but I didn't want to lose her as well". Kai said to them.

Maria nods as she looks at them. "We never knew about our granddaughter's existence until we got a call that our DNA matched to her. We just want to be included into her life". Maria said to them.

William nods as he looks at them. "I never thought that they would feel that we are trying to get them away from their life here". William said to them.

As the monster is getting the better of the yellow and pink rangers, the grandparents frown as they watched the battle. The other rangers arrive to help as they give them a hand. "They are getting pummeled and yet the other rangers are helping them". Kai said to them.

The monster glares at the ranger as it is trigger happy. "Where are those old farts that got away"? The monster yells at them as it is continues to create havoc.

The pink and yellow rangers are standing up like something in them is helping them to fight back. "Those old farts are elders, and they are grandparents to people". The yellow ranger said to the monster.

The pink ranger nod in agreement as she glares at the monster. "It is a rule that everyone needs to respect their elders. Those that dare to disrespect them is in for a butt kicking". The pink ranger said to the monster.

"That means you", the yellow and pink rangers said in unison as they feel additional power. Yellow and pink music aura covers around them as their secondary powers are forming.

"Powers of Jamician Music, Secondary Powers", Kayori said as she morphs into her secondary form.

"Powers of Hawaiian Music Secondary Powers", Scarlet said as she morphs into her secondary form

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Kayori is in the forest of her Jamician ancestry from her mother's side of her family as she has a yellow ranger suit. The parts of the Kumina Drums breaks as they become special armor for Kayori. It is like Kayori and the Jamician are becoming as one. Her music saber is longer as it has the drums sticks of her drums on it. "Music Force Next Generation Yellow Ranger", Scarlet said as she is in her ranger pose.

Scarlet is on the ocean of her Hawaiian ancestry from her father's side of the family as she has a pink ranger suit. The parts of the Ukulele breaks as they become special armor for Scarlet. It is like Scarlet and the Hawaiian Music are becoming as one. Her music saber is longer as it has the strings of the ukulele on it. "Music Force Next Generation Pink Ranger", Scarlet said as she is in her ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned as Scarlet and Kayori gotten their secondary powers together. "Talk about getting them together". Kali said to them.

"I have to agree", Noelle said to them. She is in awe of their transformation. Deep down, she is wondering when she will earn her secondary powers.

The monster frowns as it steps back from them. "No, it can't end like this. I am supposed to win over the old and weak". The monster said to them.

It charges at the rangers once again. Kayori and Scarlet nod to each other. They are ready to fight back against the monster. "How about you get kicked for messing with the old and wise". Scarlet and Kayori said in unison.

"Passion of Hawaiian Music", Scarlet yells at the monster. She fires her music saber.

"Happiness of Jamician Music", Kayori yells at the monster. She fires her music saber.

As yellow and pink musical notes are released, it comes together like the the two share something in common. It lands at the monster directly as it gets destroyed. The rangers are gathered together as they defeated another monster. "Well another one bits the dust". Kayori said to them. "Yeah what she said", Scarlet said to them.

The teens nod as they look at them. "You know you two didn't get along at first, but now you two are getting tight like friends". Abu said to them. "I have to agree to that". Wendell said to them.

Scarlet and Kayori look at them as they nod to them. "It comes to show you that we have more things in common that we didn't realize". Scarlet said to them. They teleport away as they successfully defeat another monster.

That night at the McKnight residence, Scarlet has her stuff packed as Robin and Iris Aloha are here to pick her up. Plus Kayori is over at the house as well. "Your parents always want you to be with Iris and me in case if anything happened to them. Plus you will be just as loved with us". Iris said to Scarlet. "Exactly plus I will help you more you the best and rhythm of the Hawaiian Music". Robin said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at them as she nods to them. "I guess I need my special way of talking". Scarlet said to them. Robin has an excited look on his face. "Don't encourage her, we got one who already has the special talk". Iris said to them.

The adults are laughing as the door bell rings. Conner opens the door as it reveals to be Kai. "Excuse me is Scarlet here"? Kai asks Conner.

Conner looks at the older man. "Yes she is", Conner said to Kai as he is not sure of his intentions.

Kai looks at the man as he nods to him. "I want to talk to her. I have something I want to say to her". Kai said to Conner.

Conner nods as he lets him in. "Come on in", Conner said to Kai. The two walk in the house. As they got to the living room, Kai looks at Scarlet.

"Kai what are you doing here"? Scarlet asks Kai. She has her arms crossed as she is not happy to see him.

Kai looks at Scarlet as he sighs to her. "Scarlet, I am sorry about your father. You clearly have a life here, and your father did set up to have your legal guardians. I do remember the fun times when you were younger, and we are still a family. What I am trying to say is that I don't want to lose you again". Kai said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Kai as it gives her something to think about. "I will have to think about it Kai". Scarlet said to her grandfather.

Kai nods as he looks at Scarlet. "Thank you, I will be in town for a while. I do want justice for your father's death". Kai said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at him. "Alright", Scarlet said to Kai. She went with Robin and Iris as they left the house.

Kai sighs as he looks at Conner and Kira. "Is it really true that my son was killed by an evil leader"? Kai asks them.

Kira looks at Kai as she nods to him. "Yes, he was killed by Lady Chaosima. She is Scarlet's mom's mother. We don't know much about her past, but she is held captive". Kira said to Kai.

Kai nods as he knows a bit more. "No wonder she never talked about her family". Kai said to Kira as he left the house.

Kira sighs as she looks at Conner. "There is always some tough family drama in the families of the rangers". Kira said to Conner. Conner nods as he looks at Noelle and Kayori. "Yeah I believe that they can get through them with the help and support from others". Conner said to Kira as they share a romantic hug.

End Chapter

Yeah Scarlet and Kayori gotten their secondary powers together. Plus things are heating up for the Rangers. Plus the next focus chapter will be on just one of the rangers.

Next Chapter: For the Love of the White Ranger.


	46. Chapter 46

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 44: For the Love of the White Ranger.

Back at the ship, Lady Chaosima is looking on the monitors as she is keeping an eye on Blastron and his progress. "Are you getting close to where that guitar is located"? Lady Chaosima asks Blastron.

"According to the device it is at a college campus in the town where those rangers are. Once I get to it, I will grab it without the Rangers knowing it". Blastron said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as it is progressing in Blastron's plan. "Keep me in the loop Blastron". Lady Chaosima said to Blastron.

"Yes Lady Chaosima", Blastron said to Lady Chaosima as the communication ends between them.

Lady Chaosima is intrigued by Blastron's progress on finding the guitar. However Sir Stanler's progress on finding Muse's Music fairy pendant is not going as smoothly like she has hoped.

Sir Stanler walks into the room as he faces her. "Your progress is not going as well like it is supposed to be". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes I do know that my mistress. Although I could tap into Muse's memory to get the information to find out what we need". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as she has an evil grin. "It is the same way that you found out about her biological mother and where she is at. Do it Sir Stanler. However, if the memory tap fails, we will have to go on a different angle to find it". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "It shall be done my mistress". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima as he went to his workshop to get started with the project. Lady Chaosima picks two monsters to fight against the rangers. 'Let's see how the rangers take on more than one monster'. Lady Chaosima thought to herself.

It is a Saturday afternoon and the female teens are at the mall to much of Scarlet's, Michie's and Dakota's dismay. "Seriously whose idea to go shopping"? Scarlet asks them. "Yeah I mean I am not the kind of girl that goes shopping every Saturday. Plus Michie is hanging out with the guys right now". Dakota said to them.

Noelle shrugs as she looks at them. "I thought it would be fun for us girls to hang out without the guys. Plus you guys are staying over at my house tonight". Noelle said to them.

Kayori nods as she looks at her friends. "Yeah as much we like the guys, it is nice to have some girl time". Kayori said to them.

Scarlet thinks about Michie as there is one more to the tomboy crew. "Even though Michie is not with us at this time, there is one more to the tomboy crew". Scarlet said to them.

Paige looks at them as a guy comes up to them. "Hey there, I was wondering if you want to meet with me to get together and hook it up with me". The guy said to Paige.

Paige looks at the guy as she is not interested. "No thanks", Paige said to them.

Scarlet give the guy a hard glare. "How about you get the hell lost". Scarlet said to the guy. The guy frowns as he walks away.

Paige sighs to herself as she looks at her friends. "No matter where I live, some guy always hit me me. I wonder if it will make everyone better if I look less beautiful to keep guys from hitting on me". Paige said to them.

The girls are stunned by Paige's admission. "What, you shouldn't do that. Your beauty is a part of who you are". Dakota said to Paige.

Paige looks at Dakota as she has another thing on her mind. "Yeah but that beauty is what got me in trouble at Walford. I got hit on by my teacher. I reported it, and then it gets turned around like I was trying to seduce him. I want a guy to like me for me and not being constantly hit on just to go out with me. Is that too much to ask"? Paige asks them as she is opening up to them.

The girls look at Paige as they are stunned by it. "It is not too hard to ask Paige". Noelle said to Paige. The other teens nod as they agree with Noelle.

A girl comes up to them like she is a scorned teenager. "Hey you", the girl said to them as she glares at Paige.

Paige turns around as she looks at the girl. "Can I help you"? Paige asks the girl. She has no idea what is coming.

The girl glares at Paige like she is furious at her. "I just saw my boyfriend flirting with you. Do you have any idea that he even has a girlfriend"? The girl asks Paige.

Paige frowns as she looks at the girl. "No he looked like he was a guy who is single, and I wasn't interested in him at all". Paige said to the girl.

The girl glares at Paige as she does not believe her. "Yeah right, it is because girls like you tend to steal the boyfriends away from their girlfriend". The girl said to Paige.

As she is about to hit her, Noelle stops her. "Knock it off, plus if your boyfriend is always like that, you should be the one to dump him". Noelle said to the girl.

The girl frowns as she scoffs away from them. Paige is feeling kind of down. "Don't listen to that girl Paige". Kayori said to Paige.

Paige looks at them as she shrugs to them. "I appreciate what you guys are saying, but it gives me more reason to hide my beauty". Paige said to them. She takes off as she leaves the mall upset

The teens frown as they look at each other. "Is there anything we can do to cheer her up"? Dakota asks them.

Scarlet shrugs as she is not sure. "I do not know Dakota. That girl really knocked Paige's confidence, and that is not cool". Scarlet said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "I have to agree. Plus evil could take the advantage of the situation". Noelle said to them. The girls decide to leave the mall right then and there to find Paige.

At the park, Paige is by herself as she has her hands in her pockets. She notices a group of couple walking around holding hands of their significant other. She notice that one of them is not as attractive like their significant other, but they look truly happy with them. 'What makes them happy with their significant other besides their looks and beauty'? Paige thought to herself.

"Hey are you ok? I am Colleen, Colleen Cornell". Colleen asks Paige. She takes a seat next to Paige.

Paige looks at Colleen as she shrugs to her. "Not really, I do want to fall in love, but I don't want to be hit on constantly by guys. When I get hit on, I often get confronted by a girl who might be the girlfriend of the guy that hit on me. It seems that my beauty is getting in the way of falling in love". Paige said to Colleen.

Colleen looks at Paige as she shakes her head to her. "People always makes some of fuss over beauty. Take my mom and grandma for example, they always ask me when I am going to wear more girly things like makeup and stuff. I am not into make up and making myself beauty like that especially to fall in love with a stupid guy. They hate that my favorite color is black and always dismayed that I am not into cheerleading and being the head cheerleader. Plus beauty is a part of who a person is. No one has the right to take it away from you or tell you to hide it from others". Colleen said to Paige.

Paige nods as she looks at Colleen. "That's what my friends are telling me". Paige said to Colleen.

Colleen looks at Paige as she nods to her. "Some guy will like you for you not just your beauty. Your task is defend your own beauty". Colleen said to Paige as she walks away from her.

Paige looks at Colleen as it is something to think about. 'Something about Colleen is different'. Paige thought to herself.

All the sudden, a monster and Noistrons appears at the park. Paige frowns as she jumps into action. "Go to a safe place now", Paige said to the people at the park.

The couples sees the monster and the Noistrons coming at them. They are in a panic as they take off running.

Paige grabs her morphor out as she is ready to fight. "Music Force Next Generation", Paige said out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

The monster notices the ranger coming at it. "Here I thought there is more of you. Noistrons get her". The monster said to Paige.

As the Noistrons are charging in, it is not long that the other girls arrive at the battle. "There are more of us creep". Noelle said to the monster. Noelle as she gives a roundhouse kick to the monster.

Paige turns as she sees the other girls arriving at the battle. "I am glad to see you girls". Paige said to them.

Dakota nods as she notices that the guys are not here. "Umm, Where is James and the other guys"? Dakota asks them.

"They are facing another monster". Kayori said to them.

"Talk about a girls only battle". Scarlet said to them. She is hitting back at the Noistrons.

"That's right your so called male teammates will not help you to save you from me". The monster said to them.

Dakota lares at the monster as she is fighting back. "Even though the guys are not here, we can still take care of creeps like you". Michie said to the monster. She punches the monster square on it.

The monster glares at the rangers as it is eyeing the white ranger. "I bet none of the male rangers are not here because they truly don't love you because your beauty is really ugly". The monster said to Paige as it fires its beam at her.

Paige is sent flying to the ground as she lands on the ground really hard. "Paige", the girls said to Paige.

As they are fighting back against the monster, the monster is laughing at them as it knocks them one by one. Paige frowns as she has to do something to help them. 'Noelle, Dakota, Kayori, and Scarlet, they are trying to fight back against the monster. They are getting knocked down because the monster is intending to finish me'. Paige thought to herself. She thinks about what Colleen said to her as she realizes that she is the monster is wrong.

The monster looks at the white ranger again. "It is just you and me ugly ranger". The monster said to Paige.

Just as it is building its energy beam again, Paige is getting up once more. "Being beauty is a part of who I am. No one can ever take that away from me. I am going to end you". Paige yells out loud in a battle cry.

The energy beam is fired at Paige, but it gets blocked by the white Music Aura around Paige. The female rangers sees this as Paige is getting her secondary powers. "That creep is history". Scarlet said to them.

"Powers of Chinese Music Secondary Powers", Paige said as she morphs into her secondary form.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Paige is in the bamboo forest of her Chinese ancestry from her father's side of her family as she has a white ranger suit. The parts of the Yangquin breaks as they become special armor for Kayori. It is like Kayori and the Chinese are becoming as one. Her music saber is longer as it has the strings of her Yangquin on it and shehas a hammer in her other hand. "Music Force Next Generation White Ranger", Paige said as she is in her ranger pose.

End Secondary Morphing Sequence

The female teens are stunned by this as they look at Paige. "Ok that right there is awesome". Scarlet said to them. "You basically took the words out of our mouths". Dakota said to them. Kayori nods as she notices something about Noelle that is puzzling her.

The monster is taken back by the white ranger. "What? How is this even possible? I am supposed to end you". The monster yells at Paige.

Paige looks at the monster with a wild smirk on her face. "No one can ever take my beauty away from me creep. Power of Chinese Music Fire". Paige yells out loud as she uses the hammer on the Music Saber. White music power of Chinese Music is fired from it as it is aimed directly at the monster.

The monster frowns as it gets hit directly by the attack. "Noooo", the monster said as it gets destroyed.

Paige is standing tall as she looks at her teammates. "My beauty stays with me and no one tells me otherwise". Paige said to them.

The Rangers nod as they look at Paige. "Hey where have the guys been this whole time"? Kayori asks them.

Scarlet looks at them as it dawns on them that they never showed. "Kira did say that they had a battle of their own". Scarlet said to them.

Dakota looks at them as she shrugs to them. "I suppose they must have a monster of their own to deal without us". Dakota said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "Maybe they are back at DT Wave and waiting on us". Noelle said to them. The girls nod as they teleport back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, the girls notice the guys sitting in the main ops. "Hey did you have to deal with a monster"? Kali asks them.

"Yeah what happened with you guys"?Kayori asks them.

"Well, Abu, James, Wendell, and Michie gotten their secondary powers. What about you guys"? Edward said to them.

"I gotten my secondary powers as well". Paige said to them. She has a happy expression on her face.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "So who hasn't earn their secondary powers"? Abu asks them.

Noelle is feeling down as she is one of them. "I am the last one that needs to get it". Noelle l said to them.

The teens look at Noelle as they are wondering what she have to do or learn to get their secondary powers. What they don't know is that trouble will be coming in the most unexpected way.

End Chapter

Yeah this is more of Girls only focus chapter and the guys faced off against a monster of their own. How will Noelle and Michie earn their secondary powers?

Next Chapter: We All Make the Stand


	47. Chapter 47

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 45: We All Make a Stand

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Sir Stanler is in his lab as he is getting things ready for the memory tap. He is getting the prism like pyramid ready in place. Plus he has a dark red patch on the table ready as well.

"Sir Stanler", Xonatina said to Sir Stanler as she walks in the room.

Sir Stanler looks at Xonatina as he nods to her. "Xonatina, your time to attack the Rangers is almost here. I will give you the full details of your assignment very soon". Sir Stanler said to Xonatina.

Xonatina nods as she looks at the prism like pyramid. "Is there anything you want me to do in the mean time"? Xonatina asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Xonatina. "Actually, I want you to bring Muse to me. It is time that I find out where her Music fairy pendant is at". Sir Stanler said to Xonatina.

Xonatina nods as she looks at Sir Stanler. "It will be my pleasure". Xonatina said to Sir Stanler. She leaves the room.

Sir Stanler looks at the prism like pyramid. "Everything will be happening very soon". Sir Stanler said to himself.

A few minutes later, Xonatina returns as she brings Muse with her. "Where do you want her at"? Xonatina asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Muse as she is being defiant. "Bring her to the prepping stage first". Sir Stanler said to Xonatina.

Xonatina nods as she pushes Muse to the prepping stage. Muse frowns as she bring brought to a metal hoop. The metal hoop has manacles. As Muse is brought to it, an energy is unleashed like it is pulling Muse to it.

"You should not resist my dear. Plus the red ranger went through the same thing". Sir Stanler said to Muse.

Muse frowns as she is manacled on the metal hoop. "What do plan to do to me? You know I won't tell you a thing". Muse said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Muse as he laughs at her. "I know you won't tell me, but there are other ways to get what I want to know. Your memories is holds the best information because you were there when it happened. Plus once I look into your memories, I will know who you gave your music fairy pendant and where to find it". Sir Stanler said to Muse. He presses a remote control to open the prism like pyramid.

Muse frowns as she sees the prism open. The metal hoop is being brought to the sphere by an energy beam. "I am warning you. You will never find it". Muse said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Muse as she is fully in the prism. "You will be eating your words very soon". Sir Stanler said to Muse. He presses another button.

A patch is placed on the back of Muse's head and neck. A tube comes down as it gets attached to the patches. An energy beam hits Muse as it is keeping her in place. She is starting to feel a bad sensation as the machine is doing its job. She has her eyes closed as she is trying to resist it.

Outside of the prism, Sir Stanler is looking through the memories. As it shows him the birth of Scarlet and her weeding day to Raymond, he frowns as he is getting angry. "You really looked very happy on that so called weeding day". Sir Stanler said to Muse.

As Sir Stanler looks even further into Muse's memories, he has an evil grin on his face as it features when Muse and Collin escaped to the main land from Musicola. As they are just outside of Reefside, it shows Muse handing her Music Fairy Pendant to Collin. Then they parted ways never to see each other after that. "WHAT THERE HAS TO BE MORE TO THIS". Sir Stanler yells at Muse. He turns the prism beams off as it didn't show anything further than it.

As the machine is turned off, the prism pyramid opens up. Muse looks very weak as she has sweat building on her forehead. "Xonatina, take her back to her cell". Sir Stanler said to nods as she grabs Muse as they leave the room.

Sir Stanler frowns as this is something he is not anticipating with the location of the pendant. "It seems that the only person that knows where it is in the sleep stone. Unless, Colin fell in love with a main lander as well". Sir Stanler said to himself as he gets started with a new plan.

That Saturday afternoon, the guys and Michie are at the park as they are playing basketball. "This is great way to get have some guy time without the girls even though Michie is with us". James said to them.

Michie nods as she is holding a basketball in her hands. "Besides I am more like one of the guys than a girly girl". Michie said to them.

Edward nods as he looks at the ball. "What does guy time mean exactly? I am far behind the lingo of the mainland". Edward said to them.

The guys look at Edward like he is actually being serious. "Guy time is like bonding time with just the guys within a group of friends". Kali said to Edward.

Wendell nods as he looks at him. "Yeah plus the other girls are not here to hear what we are talking about". Wendell said to Edward.

Abu nods as he looks at Edward. "Yes sometimes we do talk about the girls or other subjects". Abu said to them.

Wendell nods as he is thinking about the secondary powers and Noelle. "Is it just me or something is holding Noelle back from earning her secondary powers"? Wendell asks them.

The guys and Michie look at Wendell as the first subject is on Noelle. "Why do you ask? I mean you, James, Abu, Paige, and Michie has not earned your secondary powers yet". Kali said to them.

Wendell looks at Kali as he shakes his head to him. "You as well as the rest of us know that Noelle has been through a very difficult events lately. Plus she has not been forth coming about what Sir Stanler did to her". Wendell said to Kali.

Michie nods as she looks at them. "Yeah Sir Stanler really messed her up". Michie said to them.

Edward nods as he agrees with Wendell. "Wendell is correct, Kali. Noelle had not spoken a word about the ordeal that the fiend caused her". Edward said to Kali.

James nods as he looks at them. "Yeah plus we know that he had kidnapped her biological mother from prison for purposes that are not known to us. On top of it, there is Nichomor that gotten Noelle hurt badly. It is like Sir Stanler found out things that Noelle knows about or even remembers about". James said to them.

Abu looks at James as something is mentioned that no one though about. "Remembers about, you mean like her memories". Abu said to James.

James nods as he looks at them. "Yeah if Sir Stanler looked into her memories, he could have found out about things like her biological mother". James said to them.

Michie looks at James as it is an intriguing theory. "It is an interesting theory, but Noelle needs to talk to us".

Wendell nods in agreement with James. "I have to agree with Michie and James. Plus Sir Stanler is capable of torturing people. It is like he has a huge fascination with torturing Noelle". Wendell said to them.

Abu looks at them as he has made his mind up. "Guys, it is time that we make a stand for Noelle. Especially, when Sir Stanler strikes again". Abu said to them.

Edward nods as he sees Abu Making the declaration. "Abu is right gentlemen". Edward said to them.

Kali nods as he looks at them. "I have to agree as well". Kali said to them. Just at as Kali said it, Noistrons and a monster appears as well. "It seems the timing of it is off". Kali said to them.

Wendell gives Kali a look like he knows it. "You think Kali". Wendell said to Kali.

The guys grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Music Force Next Generation", James, Kali, Wendell, Michie, and Abu said in unison. "Music Force Music Knight", Edward said out loud as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle is getting started, James grabs his morphor out to get in touch with the girls. "Hey we got a monster near the basketball courts". James said to them.

" _James, we got a monster to deal with_ _as well over here. You have to lead_ the _rest of the guys in your battle". Noelle said to James._

James frowns as this is not good. "Ok good luck in your battle Noelle". James said to Noelle.

Kali looks at James as the timing is awful. "It looks like this is a guys and a tomboy battle". Kali said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "That and Lady Chaosima separated us from helping the other girls".Abu said to them.

James pulls out his music saber. "We got to deal with it guys". James said to them. He has to lead the guys in this battle considering that both Noelle and Dakota are not there.

Michie nods as she looks at them. "Yeah we deal with them like we always do". Michie said to them.

As the battle is getting started, the Noistrons and the monster are starting their assault on the rangers. James frowns as the enemy is coming at them. "They are coming fast guys. We need to deal with the Noistrons first before dealing with the monster". James said to them.

The teens nod as they are holding their Music Sabers. They are charging in to fight as they are fighting back. The monster notices that Michie is the only girl in the group. Plus the red ranger is not with them. "Where is that red ranger of yours? Is he late or is the red ranger a pathetic lit girl"? The monster asks them as it starts firing its beams at them.

The Rangers dodges it as it is intending to find Noelle. "Don't you dare insult our red ranger freak". Michie yells at the monster. As she is coming in with a round house kick, the monster fires it's beam it her.

Michie is hit as the monster lifts her into the air with the beam. The monster throws Michie towards the ground. "You pathetic girl, I was expecting a male red ranger to be here". The monster said to Michie.

Michie lands on the ground as she grits her teeth. "Michie, are you ok"? Kali asks Michie. He pulls her up.

Michie nods as she looks at Kali. "Yeah", Michie said to Kali. She is ready to fight again.

Kali frowns as he glares at the monster. "You have crossed the wrong line". Kali said to the monster.

The monster looks at the black ranger. "Let's see if you can even hit me". The monster said to Kali as it is taunting him.

Kali charges in at the monster. He falls for the taunt. He has his music saber out as he is trying to slash at the monster.

The monster blocks every blow from Kali. It sends a the energy beam from an unsuspecting spot hitting Kali.

Kali gets hit as he is sent flying to the ground. Edward frowns as he is getting angry. "You fowl monster, that was a dishonorable dirty move". Edward said to the monster.

Edward is charging in as he is fighting back. The monster is getting hit as it is pushing back some. "You will regret that knight", The monster said to Edward. It fires its beam at Edward.

Edward sees the beam coming at him. He uses his sword to block it. He tries to push it back. However the beam is stronger than he thought and it hits him back. Edward is sent back some as he lands on the ground. "This foul beast is like a bully rangers. You four must make a stand". Edward said to them.

The monster looks at the rangers as it is laughing at them. "No wonder your female red ranger has shown up yet. She is too weak and pathetic to help you at all". The monster said to them as it is rapidly firing the beams at them.

The Rangers gets hit as they are sent flying towards the ground. Michie, James, Abu, and Wendell are getting up as they are ready to fight back. "Noelle is a great leader, and she always helps us when ever we need it. I make a stand for her against you". Michie said to the monster.

Abu glares at the monster as he has his music saber in his hands. "I shall make a stand against you as well. You are disrespectful towards our red ranger. Just because she is not here with us, it does not give you the right to make fun of her". Abu said to the monster.

James glares at the monster as he is standing up as well. "I failed to stand for her years ago. Now, I will always stand for her even more. It even does not matter is she is here or not". James said to the monster.

Wendell nods as he is holding his music saber. "You have harmed my friends. You have made fun of my friends especially our leader. She is a strong person and never weak in our book". Wendell said to the monster.

"We all have make a stand against you". The four rangers said in unison. Just then, Wendell, James, Abu, and Michie notice an aura like music glow within them.

"Powers of Australian Music Secondary Power", Michie said out loud.

"Powers of European Music Secondary Power", James said out loud.

"Powers of Middle Eastern Music Secondary Power", Abu said out loud.

"Powers of Celtic Music Secondary Power", Wendell said out loud.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Michie is in the outback of Australia of her Australian ancestry from both of her parents side of her family as she has a gold ranger suit. The parts of the Didjeridu breaks as they become special armor for Michie. It is like Michie and the Australian Music are becoming as one. Her music saber is longer as it has the Didjeridu on it. "Music Force Next Generation Gold Ranger", Michie said as she is in her ranger pose.

James is in the countryside of England as he has a blue ranger suit. He has the European ancestry from both of his parents. The parts of the Lute breaks as they become special armor for James. It is like James and the European Music are becoming as one. His music saber is longer as it has the Lute the on it. "Music Force Next Generation Blue Ranger", James said as he is in his ranger pose.

Wendell is in the countryside of Ireland as he has a silver ranger suit. He has the Celtic ancestry from both of his parents. The parts of the fiddle breaks as they become special armor for Wendell. It is like Wendell and the Celtic Music are becoming as one. His music saber is longer as it has the strings of the Fiddle on it. He has the bow in his other hand. "Music Force Next Generation Silver Ranger", Wendell said as he is in his ranger pose.

Abu is in the Middle Eastern Desert as he has a purple ranger suit. He has the Middle Eastern Ancestry from his mother's side. The parts of the Rebab breaks as they become special armor for Abu. It is like Abu and the Middle Eastern Music are becoming as one. His music saber is longer as it has the Rebab on it. "Music Force Next Generation Purple Ranger", Abu said as he is in his ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The monster is stunned to see this happening. "WHAT! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? YOU RANGERS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE DOWN TO THE COUNT FOR YOUR RED RANGER TO FIND". The monster yells at them.

James glares at the monster as Michie, Wendell, and Abu are standing next to him. "We will tell you why. When a bully comes out to harm someone, there is always someone that is willing to make a stand. When more people join in to make that stand, the bully realizes that he can't take on all of us". James said to the monster.

"Power of European Music Fire", James said out loud.

"Power of Australian Music Fire", Michie said out loud.

"Power of Middle Eastern Music Fire", Abu said out loud.

"Power of Celtic Music Fire", Wendell said out loud.

As the four Music Sabers fires, a blue, gold, purple, and silver music beams are released as it is aimed directly at the monster. The monster gets hit directly as it gets destroyed.

The group sighs as they won a battle together. "Let's head back to DT Wave, that monster really wiped me out". Michie said to them. "I have to agree with you on that". Kali said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Kira notices the teens arrival as she sees how exhausted they are. "Get to the med bay", Kira said to them.

The group nods as they head that way. As they sit on the chairs, the others shows up. "What happened with you guys"? Noelle asks them.

"James, Abu, Wendell and I got our secondary powers". Michie said to them.

"That's cool, Paige gotten her secondary powers as well". Kayori said to them.

As the teens are happy about the five rangers that gotten their secondary powers, Noelle sighs as she is wondering about her secondary powers. She silently leaves the headquarters without anyone noticing. 'Why haven't I gotten my secondary powers yet'? Noelle thought to herself as she heads home.

End Chapter

Yeah I decided to add Michie to this chapter to get her secondary powers with the guys. Plus how will Noelle get her secondary powers?

Next Chapter: The Arrival of Xonatina Part 1


	48. Chapter 48

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 46: The Comeback Of Noelle McKnight Part 1

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Sir Stanler is on a warpath as he is frustrated that he couldn't the information from Muse's memories. "So did you find anything about the music fairy pendants from my daughter's memory". Lady Chaosima asked Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Lady Chaosima as he shakes his head. "No my mistress, it seems the last memory that she had with her music fairy pendant is when she hand it over to Collin. After that she was never seen with it again". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima frowns as it is not the news that she is expecting. "Did you look into Collin's memories if he did something with them"? Lady Chaosima asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "I did my mistress. He gave them to an unknown woman that he was very romantically involved with. Plus this unknown woman was pregnant at that time. If the woman gave birth to a child, she must have given the fairy pendants to the child". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima frowns even deeper as it is not pleased about it. "If Muse gave her pendant to the pink ranger like I thought, I would have taken it from that worthless grand daughter. Then Muse's Music Fairy powers would have been mine by now. I want you to start the search of the unknown woman and find out if this woman had a child. The child must have the Music Fairy Pendants". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Lady Chaosima as he gets new orders. "Yes my mistress, what should we do with Muse in the mean time"? Sir Stanler asks Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as she thinks about it. "We will force her to watch the child with the Music Fairy Pendants being turn to the sleep stone and then Muse will be turned to the sleep stone". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he got are made. "What if the rangers get in the way of the plan"? Sir Stanler asks Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as she thinks of something. "We will send Nichomor and Xonatina to fight them and capturing the child". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as the plans are made. "Understood Lady Chaosima", Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she picks a monster to send against the Rangers. "Good let me know when the search for the unknown woman and the child are complete". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he understands the plan and the orders. "Your wish is my command my mistress". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima as he goes to work on the plan.

Lady Chaosima has an evil grin on her face as the plan is made. 'It is only a matter of time now'. Lady Chaosima as she is getting an alert on her watch. "Blastron, I take it you have some news". Lady Chaosima asks Blastron.

" _The Guitar is in Clover Hill with the Guardian. After some surveillance on the Guardian, the Guardian has a wife and kids. Plus there is a ranger who is related to the Guardian"._ Blastron said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima thinks about about it. "Interesting keep an eye on this ranger, the ranger could be perfect bait to lure out the Guardian and the Guitar". Lady Chaosima said to Blastron.

" _Your wish is my command",_ Blastron said to Lady Chaosima as the communication ends.

Lady Chaosima has an evil grin on her face. "Everything is going smoothly. It is only a matter of time when the Guitar is in my hands". Lady Chaosima said to herself as she makes special plans.

At the Scott Residence, Jared is on the phone with Maya as he looks at the guitar of Musicola. "Yeah the guitar is here. It showed up here unexpectedly". Jared said to Maya.

" _Well, the only possible way that happened is that the spell that I placed on it triggered the teleportation to you because someone evil must have been looking for it, and the guitar transformed back into its true form. You need to locked it up in a very safe place". Maya said to Jared._

Jared nods as he turns his back to the guitar. "I will take it to the bat cave in the morning. If they find out it's here in the house, my family could be in danger and it will include RJ". Jared said to Maya.

Jared turns around as he sees Ryan looking at the guitar like he is drawn to it. As he strums it, Jared frowns as he went to him.

" _Did I heard the guitar just now"? Maya asks Jared._

Jared nods as he gives Ryan a look. "Yeah I will explain it to him. I will let you know it is in a safe place". Jared said to Maya as the phone call ends.

Ryan looks at his dad as he is curious. "Dad are you having an affair"? Ryan asks Jared.

Jared has a stern look on his face. "Absolutely Not Ryan, this guitar is very special. You must not tell anyone about it". Jared said to Ryan.

Ryan has a confused look on his face. "But why Dad, I mean this guitar is really cool looking and special"? Ryan asks Jared.

Jared sighs as he looks at Ryan. "It is a very special guitar. I am the special guardian of the guitar. It means that I have to guard it from ever falling into the wrong hands. Plus if the rangers ever need it, I will bring it to them when the time is right. Do you understand"? Jared asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at his father as he nods to him. He fully understands about it. "I do understand dad". Ryan said to Jared. He leaves the room. Jared sighs as he is getting the feeling that Ryan might be the next guardian if he is ever needed to pass the guitar to the rangers.

That night, Noelle is still up as she couldn't sleep. She sighs as she notice the full moon in the night sky. "I know I am not doing something right when it comes to getting my secondary powers. Plus I have been struggling with the ordeals that I have been through. It feels like it happened back to back within the same week. Who deserves that, no one. At the same time, it happened to me. It makes me wonder how I can make a come back to show them that I am back and better than ever". Noelle said to herself as she lays back in bed.

"It seems that you are lost in more ways than one Noelle". A spirit said to Noelle.

Noelle is startled to see the spirit appearing to her. The spirit is a woman who looks tough but stern. She looks very elderly like she has been through tough times. "Yeah who are you and how did you know my name"? Noelle asks the spirit.

The spirit looks at Noelle as she nods to her. "I am Hermione. I gotten to know your brother's team especially Cornelius. When the powers of Music touches them, I am called upon to watch over them and their families. It does include your teammates especially Scarlet. I know that she does not carry the evil streak within her heart. Her heart and spirit isn't the same as of Lady Chaosima ". Hermione said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Hermione as she nods to her. "You gotten to know Corey. Wait how do you know about Scarlet being related to Lady Chaosima"? Noelle said to Hermione.

Hermione looks at Noelle as she nods to her. "It will be explained in due time. Yes, I challenged him in my classroom. He is not like his father in high school. However when Cornelius was deeply hurt in more ways than one by that beast and then by the vile man and heinous woman, I sensed that his music soul was injured as well". Hermione said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Hermione as she has a question. "How did his music soul heal exactly? Plus what do you see in my music soul"? Noelle asks Hermione.

Hermione looks at Noelle as she is looking straight into her eyes. "Your music soul is injured just like Cornelius, but it was caused differently from him. Courage, Confidence, and Acceptance is the key to getting stronger after everything that you have been through. When it brought together and united as one, that is when your true music power will shine through". Hermione said to Noelle. Noelle looks at Hermione as it is something to think about as she drifts off to sleep. Little does she know that she ends up in a different location.

The next morning, Noelle finds herself in the mountains just outside of Angel Grove. She looks around as she has her normal clothes with her morphor in her hand. She notices a note in her pocket.

' _Noelle, if you are reading_ _this, you will be heading to_ _a special place. You have to climb this mountain by yourself without help from others. Talk about the courage, confidence, and acceptance along the way. I will be waiting for you at the top'._

Noelle looks at the note as she notices the mountain. "I really hope that my teammates don't get called into a battle". Noelle said to herself as she gets started with climbing the mountain.

Back at DT Wave, the teens are in training as they notice that Noelle is not here yet. "Have you guys seen Noelle? It is not like her to not show up at all". Dakota asks them.

The teens shake their head as they look at each other. "No did she slept in this morning"? James asks them.

Kira looks at them as she shakes her head. "Rangers, Corey had Noelle do something important today". Kira said to them.

Kali gives Kira a look as he crossed his arms. "Something more important than training"? Kali asks Kira.

The teens gives Kali a look as it is a bad question. "Yes Kali, it will help her to getting back to her normal self. Plus Corey did it as well when he was younger than her". Kira said to Kali.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering if they should be worried about it. "Will she back though if something comes up"? Kayori asks Kira.

Kira shakes their heads to them. "No rangers, this is something that she must do on her own". Kira said to them.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "Come on guys, don't we want Noelle back to her normal self. She has been through hell and back in a back to back style. Plus the trial will begin very soon, and I for one don't want Noelle, Jack or even AV being afraid to testify in court and or seeing them again since their arrest. Plus I want her to conquer her fear of Sir Stanler". Scarlet said to them.

Michie nods in agreement as she looks at them. "I agree with Scarlet. Ever since Noelle recovered from the incident that Sir Stanler caused her, It is like a bit of Noelle was taken from us". Michie said to them.

Abu looks at them as he nods to them. "I think we are all in agreement that we all want our leader back more confident in her self, having the courage to face them head on, and accept what happened to her". Abu said to them. Paige nods in agreement with Abu.

Wendell looks at Abu as smirks at him. "You really took the words out of my mouth". Wendell said to Abu.

As the alarm is going off, the teens frowns as it is a very bad time. The teens rush to the monitors. It shows a monster and Noistrons attacking downtown Reefside. "We better go guys". Dakota said to them as she leads them into battle. The teens nod as they head out to the battle scene.

Kira sighs as she sees the teens leaving for the battle. "Rangers be careful and Noelle I hope you will pass the test". Kira said to herself as she continues to work.

End Chapter

This might be a two or three parter Noelle centered arc. What kind of monster will the rangers be facing? Plus who is the child of the unknown woman?

Next Chapter: The Comeback of Noelle McKnight Part 2


	49. Chapter 49

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 47: The Comeback of Noelle McKnight Part 2

Just outside of Angel Grove, Noelle is looking at the mountain as she has to climb on her own. "Ok who ever has me to climb up this mountain must be insane". Noelle said to herself as the mountain does have its intimidating factors.

"Why do you call it insane"? A teenage girl said to Noelle.

Noelle is startled by the goth/punk teenage girl standing there. "Woah where did you come from? Plus have we met before"? Noelle asks the girl.

The girl shakes her head as she looks at Noelle. "I like the fresh air of the mountains. Plus I don't think we have truly introduced myself like a dumb blonde bimbo head cheerleader. My name is Colleen, Colleen Cornell". The girl named Colleen said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Colleen as she looks at the mountain. "You are not the head cheerleader type are you"? Noelle asks Colleen.

Colleen gives Noelle a look. "No to my mom's and grandmother's dismay, cheerleading is not for me and it will never be. Besides, you need someone to talk to while we climb this thing". Colleen said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as they went towards the mountain. "Ok", Noelle said to Colleen.

As they started climbing up the mountain, Colleen looks at Noelle as she notices an expression on her face. "Tell me about your fears and what scares you the most", Colleen said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Colleen as she is climbing over a boulder. "Explaining the horrible and heinous things that certain people has done to me to others". Noelle said to Colleen.

Colleen looks at Noelle as she is catching up to her. "But why though? Speaking out about something is not that hard". Colleen said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Colleen as she turns back to the mountain. "What they did to me is something that I don't want anyone to through or experience themselves. Sometimes when I close my eyes to sleep, I do dream that I am still back there in those places. All of the things that I went through within those two times were twisted and cruel beyond belief. How am I suppose to talk about it with others who can not understand or relate to me especially in a courtroom with a jury. That is the scary part of the whole thing". Noelle said to Colleen.

Colleen looks at Noelle as she nods to her. "Telling the jury about what happened is very scary. The thing about people in the jury is that they will listen about it. The events that happened to you will hit them in ways that they will never imagine it". Colleen said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Colleen as she climbs the mountain even more. "Even so, being on the witness stand is really daunting. I have heard stories about that defense attorney that tried to break the confidence in Corey when he was crossed examined by that lady years ago. My confidence was broken years ago when my teacher pulled that prank on me and cruelly ridiculed at by my so called classmates back then". Noelle said to Colleen.

Colleen looks at Noelle as she catches up to her. "Everyone has various levels of confidence whether it is high or low. You are responsible to grow your own confidence in yourself. No one has the right to break it or taken away from you. The only person that do that is you. There will be people that will try to break you confidently and spiritually, but you have the power to get your confidence back with good friends by your side". Colleen said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she is continuing to climb. "I am starting to understand what you are telling me. But how do you accept the events that happened even though what happened was scary and horrible. I know it happened but explaining it to future people about it. What if they won't accept it"? Noelle asks Colleen.

Colleen looks at Noelle as she catches up to her. "You will have to fully explain to them what happened to you. The people that will accept you into their lives will be understanding and truly listen to you. There are people that will not except that kind of baggage that you have. The thing is Noelle is that you have the endurance to keep going in life. You carry the physical, emotional, and mental scars of the terrible ordeals that you were put through. You have the power to make the comeback against the ones that placed the pain, suffering, and torture on you". Colleen said to Noelle.

Noelle is starting to understand what Colleen is telling her. As she is almost there to the top, she puts the advice into motion. I have the courage to conquer my fears. I have the confidence to tell what happened. I have the acceptance to tell people that I will meet someday what happened to me. I have the endurance to keep going in life against those that hurt me the most". Noelle said to Colleen as she makes the climb all the way to the top. Colleen nods as she makes it with her.

"I knew you can do it Noelle". Corey said to Noelle.

Noelle turns to see Corey as she is surprised to see him. She notices a majestic building behind him. "Corey what are you doing here? Plus what is this place"? Noelle asks Corey.

Corey looks at Noelle as Colleen is with her. "It is a very special place. I had you climb up here today to help you. You see when I was your age, I had to climb up here to pass a special test and getting healed from an illness that we were not sure that I was going to make it from. Plus from the looks of things, you gotten things off your chest that you haven't shared with your teammates or your other friends in Clover Hill and Legacy Hills yet. Am I right". Corey said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at her brother as she nods to him. "You are right Corey. In both times that I was kidnapped, I felt so violated in different ways. Sir Stanler look into my life long memories and used it against me by kidnapping our biological mother. Plus Heather and Sonya hold me down to wrap papier-mâché around my wrists and ankles. They even duck taped monster masks to my hair". Noelle said to Corey as she is upset and crying to him.

Corey is hugging Noelle as he nods to her. "Everything will be ok Noelle. You will make the comeback especially when your friends needs you the most. I have the feeling that the comeback will be today". Corey said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Corey as she feels something within her. "You know Corey. I do believe that you are right". Noelle said to Corey.

As the two share a brotherly and sisterly hug, Noelle feels like that she is getting stronger. She notices her communicator going off.

" _Noelle, the others are in serious trouble, and they need your help". Kira said to Noelle._

Noelle frowns as she learns that her teammates needs her. "I am on my way". Noelle said to Kira. She grabs out her morphor out as she is ready to fight.

Corey has a grin on his face as he already sent Colleen home. 'She is back'. Corey thought to himself.

"Music Force Next Generation", Noelle yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form. She teleports back to the battle scene.

Back at the battle in downtown Reefside, the rangers are getting pummeled by a monster. "That monster is a lot tougher than it looks". Paige said to them.

"Yeah plus we are getting beat badly". Abu said as he notices Dakota barely standing up.

The monster is laughing at the rangers as it about to fire a beam at them. "Just give up rangers, your red ranger has completely abandoned you, and I will destroy you all. Come out, come out red ranger. You are a scaredy cat". The monster said to them.

All the sudden a shield is protecting the others and red music blaster hits the monster stopping it in its tracks. "Who are you calling a scaredy cat. I am right here". Noelle said to them as she has arrived at the battle.

"Noelle", the rangers said to Noelle as they are happy to see her.

The monster frowns as it looks at Noelle. "So you finally showed up red ranger. It took you long enough to get here". The monster said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she grabs out her music saber. "When my team needs me, I will always be there creep". Noelle said to the monster.

As the fight is getting started, the rangers are noticing that something has changed in her. "Is it just me or is Noelle is getting stronger"? Dakota asks them. "I don't think it's just you Dakota. I see it too". James said to Dakota.

Kali nods as he notices that Noelle is really giving it to the monster even harder than before. "Yeah what ever Noelle had to do, it really worked for her. It is like she has regained her lost stride". Kali said to them.

Kayori nods as she smiles to him. "I have to agree with Kali. It is like she is finally fighting back in more ways than one". Kayori said to them.

Scarlet nods as she has a wild smirk on her face. "Something will happen and when it does look out". Scarlet said to them.

Abu nods as he notices a red glow starting to appear on Noelle. "That monster picked the wrong red ranger to mess with". Abu said to them.

Wendell has a smirk on his face. "You said it right there". Wendell said to Abu.

The monster frowns as it sees that Noelle is turning the tables on it. "You pathetic ranger, I was so close in destroying your more pathetic teammates for you to find. You just have to show up and ruin things. Now I will start destroying you while they watch". The monster said to Noelle as it fires its blaster wave at her.

Noelle frowns as she grabs her Music Saber to block it. She thinks about the advice she gotten from Colleen and Corey . "I am not afraid to fight back and to open up about what happened to me. No one shall ever break my confidence. I do accept all the things that has happened in my life. I have the endurance to keep going in life. It will start right here right now WITH YOU". Noelle yells out loud in a battle cry.

Just then, Noelle has a bright red aura covering her entire body. "Power of American Music Secondary Power", Noelle yells out loud as she is achieving her secondary power.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Michie is in the countryside of the Midwest and southern of the USA of her American ancestry from both of her parents side of her family as she has a red ranger suit. The parts of the acoustic guitar breaks as they become special armor for Noelle . It is like Noelle and the American Music are becoming as one. Her music saber is longer as it has the strings of the acoustic guitar on it. "Music Force Next Generation Red Ranger", Noelle said as she is in her ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are in awe by it as they look at Noelle. "They say the best is often saved for last right". Paige said to them.

"Yeah but she is still glowing like the red nose reindeer". James said to them. The rangers nod as they can see that way.

At the batcave in Clover Hill, Jenny, Hunter, and Jared are seeing it on the monitors. "Well will I be", Hunter said to them. He has that impressed expression on his face.

"Is that the same glow that Corey showed when he brought the special gifts together"? Jenny asks them.

Jared nods as he is holding the guitar as it is glowing as well. "Yeah it is because this guitar is glowing as well". Jared said to them. The veterans look at the guitar as it is glowing as well.

Jenny looks at Jared as she has a question. "Do you think that they will need it soon"? Jenny asks Jared.

Jared shrugs as he does not know. "I do not know Jenny. I will give it to them when the time is right". Jared said to them. They look at each other as he is right about it.

At the Great Library, Maya and Abby are seeing it on their monitors as well. "She has defiantly improved and gotten stronger Maya". Abby said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Abby. "I have to agree". Maya said to Abby as she has some pride for Noelle. She is wondering when AV will get that special boost.

Back at the battle, the monster frowns as it is starting to realize that it has lost. "No, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT". The monster yells at the red ranger.

Noelle glares at the monster as she is ready to finish it. "You refuse to have acceptance, you refuse to have the confidence, and you refuse to have the courage. You brought it down on your self. Tell your bosses that Noelle McKnight is back. Grand American Bandstand Wave", Noelle said to the monster as she fires her music saber at it. A red music beam is released as it has American music coming out from it. As it makes its mark on the monster, the monster is destroyed into a million pieces and turned into dust.

The rangers are happy as the battle is over. "Way to go Noelle". Paige said to them.

As the teens nod as they are happy for her, Noelle looks at them. "Thanks guys, I wouldn't have gotten it if was for the great advice I gotten last night and today. I will explain everything including what happened to me in the ordeals". Noelle said to them. The rangers look at each other as they realize that Noelle is truly back.

Back at DT Wave, Noelle is explaining to them about what happened when she was kidnapped by Sir Stanler and the two women. As they are listening to her, Corey went up to Kira. "Kira, Jared told me that Electric the Guitar of Musicola glowed during the battle". Corey said to Kira.

Kira looks at Corey as it is a sign that they are almost ready to go to the Island of Musicola. "It will not be long until they make that journey to the Island. However you look like something is on your mind". Kira said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Kira. "Yeah when Noelle was climbing up the mountain, Colleen Cornell was with her for the entire time, and there is something special about her. I do not know what it is, but she might be a special ally like the Music Knight is". Corey said to Kira.

Kira looks at Corey as this is new to her. "A Cornell being a special ally to the rangers, I suppose there is a first time for everything. We have to be certain of it". Kira said to Corey. They turn to the teens as they see Noelle opening up about everything that happened. Noelle is begging hugged by her teammates in a special moment.

Meanwhile back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Lady Chaosima is checking on Sir Stanler. "How is the search for the unknown woman and her child is coming along"? Lady Chaosima asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Lady Chaosima as he is frustrated with it. "A lot harder than expected my mistress, it seems that the unknown woman that Collin fell in love with is from the mainland. With her being from the mainland, it is harder to track down. It will take some time when everything gets confirmed". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima frowns as it is a set back. "Umm if the Rangers gets distracted by other things, it will the very thing that we need to find them with them even knowing it". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler. Sir Stanler nods as he continues to work. Lady Chaosima laughs evilly as her plans are in the works.

End Chapter

I decided to make this a two parter instead of three. Plus this is the end of the secondary power arc. How will Lady Chaosima's plans unfold? Find out in the next arc of Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation. The next chapter will be a filler.

Next Chapter: The Pre Trial Christmas Party


	50. Chapter 50

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 48: The Pre Trial Christmas Party

As the days are counting down to the trial, Christmas is coming as well. Noelle is setting up decorations for a Christmas party at the Cyberspace Cafe along with her family for a three team Christmas party. "This is perfect. What a way to celebrate the holidays. Plus this will bring everyone together before the trial". Noelle said to her family as a gift table for Secret Santa set up.

Kira nods as she has some holiday music set up. She notices her husband setting up something. "I know, and Conner what are you doing". Kira said to Conner.

Conner looks at Kira as he is setting up the mistletoe. "What I am setting up the mistletoe". Conner said to Kira.

Noelle looks at her parents Kira smirks to him. "I know it's just needs something". Kira said to Conner as she kisses him on the lips.

Conner looks at Kira as he kisses her back. "You really worked hard to get the secret Santa just right. Plus it is a good idea that us mentors drew out other mentors names and not a ranger". Conner said to Kira.

Kira looks at Conner as she gives him that look. "I am not going to tell you who I drew out Conner. Although I have a feeling that there will be a few gag gifts out there tonight. Plus I made sure that no one draw out a name from their own team". Kira said to Conner.

Conner looks at Kira as he nods to her. "Yeah it is too bad that Edward couldn't make it. He said something going on a trip with his family. Although he did say that he will be there at the trial". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods as she notice that everything is in perfect order. "Yep all is missing is the guests and a little bit of snow". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods as he looks at Kira. "Well, the weather was not forecasting snow tonight, but it definitely is cold outside". Conner said to Kira.

As the other teens and their mentors are arriving, they place the present on the gift table. "Hey everyone", Noelle said to them.

RJ and Sora notice the happy expression on Noelle's face. "Wow Noelle, you look better these days". RJ said to Noelle.

Sora nods in agreement as she looks at her. "Yeah you definitely feel and look better. I do not know what you did, but you nailed it". Sora said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she notices the gift table ever growing with presents. Some of them are wrapped in paper, some of them are placed in gift bags, and a small few are horribly wrapped. "Yeah plus either some of us went all out for their Secret Santa gift or they are that legitimately bad at wrapping a present". Noelle said to them.

RJ is trying to keep his poker face on. "You may never know guys". RJ said to them.

As the teens are partying, Jason and some of the guys are standing by the food. "How are you holding up Jamie? I know what it is like to be living in a different home". Kali asks Jamie.

Jamie looks at Kali as he shrugs to him. "It's ok the Scotts are really kind to me. Although I wish my dad would see it from my perspective on my life dreams that making me fulfill his life long dreams". Jamie said to Kali.

Kali nods as he looks at him. "My grandfather always says that you can share the same bed but you can't share the same dream". Kali said to Jamie.

Jamie looks at Kali as he shrugs to him. "Try to tell that to my dad". Jamie said to Kali.

Jason gives Kali a look as he shakes his head. "That might be a proverb but it could get to an uncomfortable place". Jason said to Kali.

Kali shrugs as he notices a girl by the mistletoe. "Yeah isn't that Jazz standing underneath the mistletoe though"? Kali said to them.

The guys look at Jason as the Lore Keeper ranger is blushing to the same red as Sora's ranger suit. "Yeah so what, it is not like your love interests are standing underneath it as well". Jason said to them.

Wendell notice a couple other girls underneath it standing underneath the mistletoe. It has gotten Kali and RJ stiffen up. "Umm maybe you look who is underneath it now". Wendell said to Jason.

The guys notice Kayori and Jasmine underneath it. Jason hits hand on his head. "I should have watched my big mouth". Jason said to them. The guys grin at them.

Kali sighs as he looks at Kayori. "Come on plus if it didn't mean anything to you after the kiss, you can always tell her later much later after the party". Kali said to Jason. Jason sighs as he, Kali, and RJ walk over to the mistletoe.

Jasmine, Jazz, and Kayori are talking among themselves as they spot the guys. "I was wondering what is keeping you guys at the food table". Jazz said to Jason.

Jason looks at Jasmine as he is being nudged by Kali and RJ. "Actually you, Jasmine, and Kayori are standing underneath the mistletoe". Jason said to them.

The girls look at each as they look up. The girls are caught off guard by it. "It is definitely well placed and it is in front of everyone here". Jasmine said to them.

Kayori looks at Kali as she shrugs to them. "Yeah plus we can't ditch them here". Kayori said to them.

As Kayori kisses Kali and Jasmine kisses RJ, Jason and Jazz look at each other. "We might as well". Jazz said to Jason. She kisses him right on the lips. As the two pulls apart, they look at each other as they are blushing and went back to their respective places.

"Why are you blushing like a giddy school girl"? Scarlet asks Jazz.

Jazz looks at Scarlet as she tries to shake it off. "It is nothing Scarlet". Jazz said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Jazz as she does not buy it. "I don't have AV's ability, but you are lying and the blushing is so obvious". Scarlet said to Jazz.

Jack nods as she looks at them. "Yeah you cannot lie to us". Jack said to Jazz. She has that knowing look on her face.

Jazz sighs as she notices that Jason is out of earshot range. "I actually liked it ok". Jazz said to them.

The girls look at each other as they turn to Jazz. "You got tell him that". Scarlet said to Jazz. The girls nod in agreement.

Jazz looks at them as she is unsure about it. "I do not know". Jazz said to them.

All the sudden, a man in a Santa suit shows up at the party. "Ho, Ho, Ho Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everybody", the man said to them.

Everyone looks at Santa as things are getting underway. "Merry Christmas", everyone said to Santa. Things are getting cheery and bright.

Santa looks at the gifts as he receives the nod from Conner and Kira as it is time. "I see that you brought gifts, and now it is time who it is for. Plus it is time to reveal who was your secret Santa". Santa said to them.

Everyone is getting excited as the anticipation is filling the air. "Which team will go first"? Dakota asks them. "Maybe we should let the mentors go first after all they put so much with us". Sara said to them. "I have to agree with Sara. The mentors go first". Jasmine said to them.

The mentors look at their rangers as they are letting them go first. Santa went to the gift table. He notices a small box. "This is for Abby". Santa said to the crowd.

Abby is surprised as she looks at them. She is being nudged by the mentors as she went first. "Wow I never got to go first in anything". Abby said to them. She went up to Santa. She receives the small box. As she opened the box, it reveals to be a picture frame with a picture of her and Jasmine as a newborn baby. She smiles as it is pretty. The frame is silver as it has my mommy and me on the top. "This is so beautiful. How did the picture got in here"? Abby said to them as she has tears falling down her face.

Brooke looks at Abby as she went up to her. "I was your secret Santa, I noticed that you don't have a frame for it, so I had someone to send the photo to me to get it repaired and restored". Brooke said to Abby.

Abby smiles as she went to hug her. "Thank you Brooke", Abby said to Brooke. Brooke nods as she looks at Abby. "Your welcome", Brooke said to Abby.

Santa nods as he grabs the next wrapped present. "This is for Conner". Santa said to the crowd.

Conner looks at them as he went towards Santa. The wrapped present is in a medium sized box. "I don't know if I should open it or not. It is beautifully gift wrapped. It has to be one from the female mentors, but I can rule out Kira because she wraps presents horribly". Conner said to them.

Kira gives Conner a look as she is not proud of that comment. "That might be true but if you are not careful you will be doing the dishes after the party is over and at home". Kira said to Conner. The teens look at each other as they watch.

Conner opens the present carefully. As he opens the box, it reveals to be a tee shirt with the rules for dating my teenage daughter. Conner laughs out loud as he looks at it. "I will definitely wear this when a boy wants to date Noelle. I have to guess it was from Jenny". Conner said to them.

Jenny shakes her head to Conner. "Not me Conner, I wouldn't doom Noelle on it. Someone else has the sense of humor". Jenny said to them.

Conner looks at them as he tries again. "Umm it has to be you Abby", Conner said to Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at Conner. "Yes it was me because I have one too". Abby said to them.

Jazz sighs as she looks defeated. "Your dad and my mom just ruined us". Jazz said to Noelle. Noelle nods as she looks at her. "Yep", Noelle said to Jazz.

Santa went to grab another present as it is badly wrapped. "This one is for Jenny", Santa said to them.

Jenny is surprised as she is called next. As she looked at the badly wrapped present, she looks at Kira. "You know you could have wrapped it in a gift bag right". Jenny said to Kira.

Kira shakes her head to Jenny. "I know that but that is not my handy work". Kira said to Jenny.

Conner has a sheepish look on his face. "It is actually from me, and yeah I know that as well. How am I supposed keep the wrapping paper in place long enough to put the tape down". Conner said to them. Everyone laughs at Conner as Jenny opens up her gift.

Jenny opens it to reveal it be a picture frame of her and Hunter on the day that adopted their children. "It is beautiful thanks Conner". Jenny said to Conner.

Santa grabs the next wrapped present. "This is for Maya". Santa said the crowd. Maya looks at them as she went towards them. The box is small as it is badly wrapped. "Well I am going to guess Kira on this wrapped present". Maya said to them.

Kira nods as she looks at Maya. "Yeah I am your secret Santa". Kira said to Maya. As Maya unwraps the present, it is revealed to be her bracelet as it is fixed. "My bracelet, it got fixed but how"? Maya asks them.

Kira has a sheepish look on her face. "Well Abby told me that you were always losing it and she sneakily got it to me. I took it to a jewelry store and got it fixed". Kira said to Maya.

Maya looks at the bracelet as she looks at Kira. "Thanks Kira", Maya said to Kira. She puts the bracelet back on as she has some memories of it and when she first got it.

Santa grabs another wrapped present. "This is for Brooke", Santa said to the crowd.

Brooke went up as she looks at the small box. "Oh wow, it is too delicate to unwrap. Plus there is hardly anyone left to think of that it could be from, so I am going to guess it is from you Maya". Brooke said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Brooke. "Yes it is from me Brooke". Maya said to Brooke. She has a light smile on her face.

Brooke unwraps her present as she sees the item. "Is this what I think it is"? Brooke asks Maya as she picks the device up. It is a special mentor morphor.

"Yeah it is your very own mentor morphor. Ever since I was attacked the library at school and again at the Grand Library, you wouldn't have a special line of defense just in case some psychotic monster or being attacks in Clover Hill". Maya said to Brooke.

Brooke looks at the device as she puts on her wrist. "Thank you Maya", Brooke said to Maya.

Santa nods as he picks one more box as he looks at it. "Finally the last one for the mentors is Kira". Santa said to the crowd.

Kira looks at them as she went up to Santa. As she looks at the wrapped present, she looks at them. "Like Brooke said that there couldn't be anyone else left who draw my name. It would have to be Jenny". Kira said to Jenny.

Jenny nods as she looks at Kira. "Yep I am the one that drew your name". Jenny said to Kira.

Kira nods as she opens her gift. The gift revealed to be a picture frame that has a family photo of the McKnight family. It has Corey, Levi, Julianne, Noelle, Hermione, Roderick, and Bradley in it with Conner and Kira. "This photo was taken after the triplets were born". Kira said to them. The frame has the world Family at the top in an elaborate design and on the bottom, it has the birth stone color of each child on the bottom of it.

Santa nods as he looks at the crowd as it is the Rangers turn. "Now for the teens, since there is a lot of you, I will be doing this by team in reverse alphabetical order. Remember, each team drawn a member from one of the two other teams". Santa said to them.

The teens shrug as it did not bother them as much. The Music Force teens went up first. As they unwrapped their presents, Noelle laughs as it is a leash and a kit filled with safety supplies in case of an attempted kidnapping. Dakota smiles as it pendant necklace with a bow and arrow on it. James nod as it is some books. Kali nods as it is a set of books on African weapons. Kayori smiles as she got some bracelets. Paige is happy that she got a floral white purse. Michie nods as she got a helmet for her skateboard. Abu smiles as he got a camera bag for his camera. Scarlet smiles as it is a picture frame of her parents before it happened. Wendell gotten excited for sheet music paper and a baseball glove.

As they try to figure out who their Secret Santa, some of them are easier to figure out than others. The surprise was that Noelle's Secret Santa is Marcus from Lore Keepers. He said that he want it be practical and a little bit of laughter at the same time. Scarlet cries in RJ's arms when she learned that it was him that gotten the photo and frame. Kali got surprised that it was Jazz that draw his name. Jazz admits to him that he was hard to shop for. Dakota thanks Jack for the necklace as she will wear it always. James had a difficult time trying to figure out his Secret Santa. When Mel comes forward to him to reveal that she was his Secret Santa, he thanks her for the gift. Michie got it right on the first try as her Secret Santa is Sora. Wendell asked his Secret Santa AV about his baseball glove size as he gives her a big bear hug. Abu took two tries to figure it out that it was Eva that gotten the camera bag. Paige and Kayori also had a hard time figuring out their secret Santa. However Chris and Sara catches up to them that it was them.

Santa smiles as the teens from Reefside opens their presents. "Ok the next team is Jurassic Surge", Santa said to them.

As the Jurassic Surge teens opens their presents, Jamie is happy that he got some of cookbooks on Arabian, Japanese, Indian, and Chinese cuisine. RJ got a new gym bag. Brad got a gym bag. Jack got her own safety kit as well to much of relief to Brad. Jasmine got a book on Bollywood Dancing and Movies. Mel got a couple of bracelets. Barry got some book on sports figures. As they are trying to figure it out, Jamie got it right away with Abu. Jasmine laughs as her Secret Santa is Jazz. As RJ and Brad figured that Paige and Wendell are their secret Santa. In truth, Wendell and were standing in line with the same thing and hoped to put their best poker face on. Poor Mel and Barry had a hard time figuring it out that their Secret Santa were Scarlet and Logan.

Santa nods as the second ranger team is finished. "Now finally and certainly not least the Lore Keeper Team". Santa said to them. As the Lore Keepers teens went up to get their presents, they notice that some of them were pretty badly wrapped. AV gotten some books along a leash with a safety kit. Eva got very happy as she got an art bag filled with a personalized sketch pad and art/drawing supplies. Logan smirks as he gotten boxing gloves. Chris gotten giddy with old school comics and magna. Sora got some soccer gear. Jazz laugh out loud as her gift is a basketball gym bag wrapped in a prankish style. Sara got a computer bag organizer. Marcus got a gym bag while Jason got a picture frame with a picture of him and his dad.

As they are trying to figure out their secret Santa, some of them got easier than others. AV figured out right away that it was Jamie. He said that he wanted to make sure that the Noelle, Jack, and AV gotten items to keep them safe and preventing future kidnappings. Eva is surprised that it is actually Kali that draw her name. Chris took three guesses to finally figure out that it is Noelle that draw his name. Logan thanks Barry as he got it right on the first time. Plus he can actually bring his gloves to the Great Library for training. Marcus and Jason couldn't figure it out that it was James and Kayori that draw their names. Jason thanks Kayori deeply as it touched his heart deeply. Sora managed to guess that it is Brad that draw her name. Sara and Jazz also got it right on the first time on Dakota and Jasmine.

Santa looks at the teens as they are having a good time. "My work here is done my friends. I have to get going. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays". Santa said to them as he leaves the party.

Everyone waves goodbye to Santa as the party is getting close to being over.

As the party is drawn to a close, Noelle looks at the teens as she nods to them. "You know guys ever since we all became rangers, things gotten really crazy. As this year is about to become a close, we have been through a lot of things. Some of them were great and others were not so great. However when the new year comes, there is a lot of things to look forward to. Plus we will need each other very soon because the trial will start soon. I am not afraid of them. They should be be afraid of all of us". Noelle said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they look at Noelle. "I have to agree with Noelle. I am done with being targeted by psycho cheerleaders and ex teachers with pathetic vendettas against us. We all gotten help and guided not just by therapist, we got guided by our teammates and friends". Jack said to them.

AV nods as she has support from Jazz. "I also have to agree with Noelle and Jack. I know what it is like be held captive against my will by twisted alien beings. However being kidnapped by a human being was new to me. I learned an awful truth about one of the women that she planned to kidnap me when I was a kid. When I do face her in court room, she will know that I am not afraid of her. She will know that she will never put me in pain again". AV said to them.

The teens nod as they gather around them. "We will always have your backs no matter what". The teens said in unison as the mentors nod in agreement.

Meanwhile at the prison, Sonya and Heather are in their jail cells as they are separated. "Soon I will see them again. Once that this whole thing is misconstrued and a misunderstanding, I will be a free woman". Sonya said to herself. "Once they see that I should have been in the position, I shall be a free woman". Heather said to herself as both women has an evil almost twisted expressions on their faces.

End Chapter

Yep this is the filler chapter. I never done a Christmas Party chapter before in my other stories, so I decided to do it. The next arc will be the Trial. Plus a subplot will be introduced in the next arc that will play a role at the end of the arc.

Next Chapter: Trial in Legacy Hills Part 1: The Connections in Walford Runs Deep


	51. Chapter 51

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 49: Trial in Legacy Hills Part 1: The Connections in Walford Runs Deep

As the new year begins, plus it is the first day of the trial. The teens are together in Legacy Hills. They are in front of the courthouse that morning. They are wearing red, white, and blue in support of all three of their respective teammates. Abby is in her teenage appearance plus the parents of the rangers even showed up as well.

"I never thought this day would come". Jack said to them as the conversation gets started.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah although the jury selection took the longest in this high profile of a case". Noelle said to them.

AV nods as she looks at them. "Indeed, we should head inside before the media circus gets here". AV said to them.

"The media circus, you don't mean by us right", Adam said to AV. He shows up as he has Leo, Alvin, and Peter with him.

AV has a smile on her face as she sees her boyfriend. "Adam", AV said to Adam as she runs to him.

As the two of them hugs and kisses, the teens are in awe of the reunion. "Who is that"? RJ asks them.

Sora looks at them as she give him a look. "This is Adam Cots, Leo Baligriff, Peter Collins, and Alvin Gregory. They are friends and part of the ranger community in the Lore Keeper team". Sora said to them.

Adam smiles as he looks at AV. "I told you that we will be here for moral support. You didn't get that the last time you were in the courtroom". Adam said to AV.

The teens look at AV like they are missing something completely. "Are we missing something here"? Kali asks them.

AV has a sheepish expression on her face. "I actually testified in court when I was six years old. I protected Zoe when she was in the hospital and sent that woman back with devil eggs". AV said to them.

The Jurassic Surge and the Music Force Next Generation teens are deeply surprised by it. "Wait a minute, you were the kindergarten hero that was talked about". Kayori said to AV.

AV nods as she looks at them. "Yeah that was me". AV said to them as her eyes are bright orange.

Jamie shakes his head as he looks at them. "That must have been a hard ordeal at that young of an age to go through". Jamie said to AV.

AV nods as she looks at them. "You can say it is when my courageous side first came out. Plus it is probably when the worrying about me first came out as well". AV said to them.

Leo smirks nods as he looks at them. "That would definitely explain a lot". Peter said to them. "No doubt in my mind as well". Alvin said to them. "It makes a lot of sense especially when Adam here got worried about AV". Leo said to them.

Adam looks at Leo as he gives a look to him. "What was that? Adam asks Leo.

Sora gives a look to them. "That's enough guys", Sora said to them. The teens look at them. "Does that usually happens between them"? Dakota asks them.

Eva nods as she looks at Dakota. "Yeah, they do butt heads from time to time, but they do put aside their differences for the team". Eva said to Dakota. The teens nod as they look at each other.

As the group heads inside the courthouse, they notice various people about to head in the court room. For Jazz, one of those people is Richard Henderson. "Hey is that your former dad"? Abby asks Jazz.

Jazz nods as she looks at Abby. "Yeah it is", Jazz said to Abby. She went up to Richard. "Hello Richard", Jazz said to Richard.

Richard turns as he sees Jazz here with another teenager. "Mil, I mean Jasmine. It is good to see you". Richard said to Jazz.

Jazz nods as she looks at Richard. "How have you been these days"? Jazz asks Richard. She is wondering about his life.

Richard looks at Jazz as he nods to her. "I am doing good. I am working on my relationship with my son. It turned out that he was a classmate of yours and Avalon's ,Brock McKinley". Richard said to Jazz.

Jazz is surprised to learn about him. "Brock McKinley, I never realized that. He looked like a lot like his mom than you". Jazz said to Richard.

Richard sighs as he looks at Jazz. "Yes well, I am here to see that Sonya and Heather are brought to justice. How is it going with your new family"? Richard asks Jazz.

Jazz looks at her former dad. "It is going great actually. For once in my life, I am becoming someone that I am meant to be not conformed to what Sonya had for me". Jazz said to Richard.

Richard nods as he looks at Jazz. "I am glad to know that". Richard said to Jazz. He has a light smile on his face.

As Abby watch the two of them talk, she is getting to see what Richard is like. 'He maybe a Henderson, but he is not awful like that witch is'. Abby thought to herself.

As the door to the courtroom is opening, everyone walk in there. Jack is getting nervous as she sees Heather Willis sitting down on with the lawyer and co defendant Sonya. Brad looks at Jack as he notices the uneasy feeling in her. "Easy Jack", Brad said to Jack.

Jack looks at Brad as she is sitting with Noelle and AV. "It may have been a couple of months since I last saw her, but I will never know what she is going to pull". Jack said to Brad.

Noelle nods as she looks at him. "Yeah at least we are not going to be called to testify today". Noelle said to them.

The bailiff walks in the courtroom. "All rise for the Judge Jack Bishop", the bailiff said to them.

As everyone in the courtroom gets up, an older middle aged man wearing his judicial robes walk towards his chair. "Please be seated, I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. I will not tolerate outburst of any kind in my courtroom. You may begin with your opening statements". The judge said to them.

The defense attorney got up as the woman looks at the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my clients are not guilty of the heinous crimes that they got charged with. They got thrown underneath the bus by various people to cover themselves of the various actions that they even took part of. On top of that, both of my clients experience heart break through other people taking things away from them to be pushed so severely to do the things that the prosecutors said that they did". The woman said to the jury.

The main prosecutor gets up as he looks at the jury. "Heartbreak can do a lot to a person. It can push them to do various things. However what the both of them did is wrong and illegal. They planned their actions in premeditation. They recruited various people to take part in their plans. The various people who took part in their plans spoke up to the police and cooperated with them. They are guilty and should be locked up for a very long time". The prosecutor said to the jury.

As the teens watch, they hear various people taking the stand. Most of them are from Walford as they testified against Heather. The head of the financial department is on the stand.

"When did you first discovered the discrepancies in the schools banking and financial records"? The prosecutor asks a young woman.

A young woman looks at the courtroom. "When I looked at each bank statement, I thought it was a bit smaller than it would normally be. Plus I learned from the bank that there was an account that got closed about eight months ago before". A young woman said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at the woman as he has another question. "How much money was in that account"? The prosecutor asks the young woman.

The young woman looks at the courtroom. "Around 16 and a half million dollars", the young woman said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at the young woman. "How would someone get so much money without anyone knowing it"? The prosecutor asks the young woman.

The young woman looks at the courtroom. "I was not sure at first, but I found a hidden key and a code chart in a hidden draw in the desk". The young woman said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor went to grab two evidence bags. "Is this the key and the code chart that you found"? The prosecutor asks the young woman. He brings it up to her.

The young woman looks at them. "Yes it is", the young woman said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor nods as he looks at the young woman. "What were your first reactions to the code chart"? The prosecutor asks the young woman.

The young woman looks at the courtroom and the jury. "I was confused by it at first, and I also found it very odd and strange to find it". The young woman said to them.

The prosecutor looks at the young woman. "What happened when you tested the key"? The prosecutor asks the woman.

The woman looks at the courtroom. "I began to test the key right away to see what it unlocked. It turns out that it unlocked a door in the office that the janitor didn't have a key to". The woman said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at the woman. "What was behind the door"? The prosecutor asks the woman.

The woman looks at the courtroom. "It was a closet full of boxes. In the boxes, it had copies of various checks that came in to the school. Each check had a code on it that matched to the code chart". The woman said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at the woman as it brings the bag that had the code chart. "When you found it, did you realize what the code chart meant"? The prosecutor asks the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at the courtroom. "Yes, the code chart means to take a certain percentage amount of money from it and put it into an secret account". The woman said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at the woman. "How long was all of this was going on with the checks that has the code"? The prosecutor asks the woman.

The woman looks at the courtroom. "Around 20 years give or take, the year was written on the box as well". The woman said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor nods as he went to the judge. "Peoples A1-through A21 your honor", the prosecutor said to the judge. He nods to the bailiff to open the door. Carts of boxes enter the courtroom. Are these the boxes of copied checks that you found"? The prosecutor asks the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at the courtroom. "Yes it is". The woman said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at the woman. "What did you do"? The prosecutor asks the woman.

The woman looks at the courtroom especially at the jury. "I took them to a forensic accountant. He told me that someone stole the 16. 5 million dollars from the school". The woman said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at the witness. "No further questions", the prosecutor said to the judge.

The defense attorney got up as she looks at the witness. "How long you were working at Walford when you made this discovery"? The defense attorney asks the woman.

The woman looks at the defense attorney. "About a couple of weeks, I was in shock by the discovery". The woman said to the courtroom.

The defense attorney looks at the courtroom. "So in that two weeks time, you had no idea that all of this was hidden from the school is that correct"? The defense attorney asks the woman.

The woman looks at the courtroom. "Yes that's correct", the woman said to the jury.

The defense attorney looks at the woman. "So the person that stolen all of the money in that 20 years time must have been worked at Walford is that correct"? The defense attorney asks the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at the defense attorney. "Yes that is what the forensic accountant told me". The woman said to defense attorney.

The defense attorney looks at young woman. "So basically, from you first started working at Walford until the discovery of the boxes, you had no idea who took the money from the school is that correct"? The defense attorney asks the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at the courtroom. "Yes that is correct", The woman said to the courtroom.

Defense attorney looks at the witness. "No further questions your honor", the defense attorney said to the judge. The attorney went to sit down.

The prosecutor looks at the witness. "Redirect your honor", the prosecutor said to the judge. The judge nods as he allows it.

The prosecutor grabs a copied check from the box. "Who's name is on the back of this check"? The prosecutor asks the woman as he brings it up to the woman.

The woman looks at the name. "Louisa Willis, she was the head of the financial department at the school". The woman said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at the woman. "Is Louisa Willis working at the school now"? The prosecutor asks the woman.

The woman shakes her head to the jury. "No, she passed away from cancer 8 months ago. It is also when she closed that account with 16.5 million dollars". The woman said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at the woman. "No further questions", the prosecutor said to the courtroom. The judge nods as he looks at the witness. "You may step down", the prosecutor said to the witness.

The teens look at each other as they learn about the woman who discovered one of the biggest secrets at Walford. As they watch the forensic accountant, two arrested coaches, Mr. White, and the former Headmaster testifying against the defendants.

The judge looks at the courtroom as the former headmaster. "You may step down. This court will resume tomorrow morning at 9:00 am". The judge said to the people.

As the first day of the trial ends, the teens sigh as they look at each other. "At least, the first day of this trial is done". RJ said to them. "Yeah it felt strange seeing Coach Morrison again". Jamie said to them. "Yeah I feel the same way about he both of them". Wendell said to them.

Abu looks at them as he shakes their heads. "Although, they all chose to keep it quiet for so long". Abu said to them.

Sora nods as she looks at them. "Plus all of it pegs Heather in her involvement in it not Sonya". Sora said to them.

Jazz looks at Sora as she nods to her. "My former mom did not have a Walford connection or did not sent me there to that place. Although, it won't be long until testimony pegs her to the stuff she done". Jazz said to them. The teens leave from the courthouse with their parents as they headed home.

Meanwhile Sir Stanler is in one of the towns undercover as he is searching for the one. As he does not get a signal that he is hoping for, he deeply frowns as he is not thrilled about it. "This human town does not have the one that I am looking for. It is time to move on". Sir Stanler said to himself as he vanishes from the town.

A ghost spotted Sir Stanler as he frowns to himself. "I already captured the first Xolicernic spirit split, but it seems that this being is up to no good". The ghost said to himself as it takes off as well.

End Chapter

This is the first part of the trial. Plus I am introducing the subplot in this arc as well. The ghost will play a key role in Neo Defenders? Who is the ghost? Plus who is Sir Stanler searching for"?

Next Chapter: Trial in Legacy Hills Part 2: The Parents With Deep Secrets


	52. Chapter 52

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 50: Trial in Legacy Hills Part 2: A Biological Mother's Deep Secret

The next morning, the teens are outside of the courthouse. "At least, none of us has been called to testify yet". Barry said to them as he gets the conversation started.

RJ looks at Barry as he shrugs to him. "I know but I am wondering what the defense attorney is going to while cross examining them. I mean she does have that shark almost bulldog demeanor". RJ said to them.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Dakota. She notice her mom heading up the steps. "Dakota, is that your mom"? Scarlet asks Dakota.

Dakota looks at Scarlet as she nods to her. "Yeah it is", Dakota said to Scarlet. She walks over to Lucy. She has no idea why she is even here.

"Mother, what are you doing here"? Dakota asks Lucy.

Lucy looks at Dakota as she nods to her. "I am called to testify in court today honey". Lucy said to Dakota.

Dakota nods as she looks at her Mom. "Ok just tell the full truth", Dakota said to Lucy.

Lucy looks at Dakota as she nods to her. "I will honey". Lucy said to Dakota. She is not sure how this day will go.

Dakota sees her mom going in as Abu comforts her. "She is going to testify today". Dakota said to Abu.

Abu nods as he looks at her. "Are you going to be ok with what she is going to say on the stand"? Abu asks Dakota.

Dakota looks at Abu as she is not sure. "I do not know what she will say, but it might give me answers to questions that I had for a long time". Dakota said to Abu.

Abu nods as he looks at her. "I can definitely understand that". Abu said to Dakota.

As the teens head on in the courtroom, Jack notices a woman wearing nice clothes and in hand cuffs sitting on the front row of the galley. Next to her is a prison guard. Brad looks at Jack as he notices his brother Steven. He notices that he is getting a bit nervous by seeing the woman. "Is that who I think that is"? Brad asks Steven.

Steven looks at Brad as he nods to her. "That's Michelle Cantrell, Jack's biological mother. I do not know what she is doing here". Steven said to Brad.

Brad looks at Steven as he nods to him. "Do you think she is here to testify"? Brad asks Steven.

Steven shrugs as he looks at Brad. "It is a possibility. I was not expecting to see her ever again, but if she is for the defense I will not be happy about it". Steven said to Brad.

As day two of the trial gets started, the defense attorney got up with his first witness. "I call Michelle Cantrell to the stand". The prosecutor said to the courtroom.

Everyone in the galley are stunned and surprised by the bold move. Michelle got up as she went to the stand. Steven is stunned to learn that the prosecutor is calling her as his first witness.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle. "Ms. Cantrell, do you recognize either defendant in the courtroom"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the jury and the courtroom. "Yes I recognize Heather Willis. I do not know the other woman with her". Michelle said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle. "How did you know Heather Willis"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the courtroom and the jury. "I have known her for most of my life. We were in a clique together in high school". Michelle said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle. "Would you say that you and Heather were the best of friends in high school even though you both were in the same clique"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle frowns as she looks at the courtroom especially at Heather. "No we were not the best of friends". Michelle said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle as he want to go into deeper detail. "How so Ms. Cantrell"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the courtroom. "She always bragged about going into a private school in Nevada because her mom worked there and her nerdy older brother went there. It turned out that Heather did not have the graceful good grades to be admitted in to Walford. She complains about being stuck at Clover Hill High with the not normal classmates". Michelle said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle as it is mentioned. "The not normal classmates, can you elaborate more on it"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the courtroom as she sighs to them. "The not normal classmates were people who had less than stellar home life, open things about their parents being public knowledge to everyone, social shattering secrets being out in the open, and other people who were beneath us like nerds or gays". Michelle said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle as it is a hard question. "Did you ever fall into one of these while being in the clique"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the courtroom as she sighs to herself. "Yes I did", Michelle said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle. "Which category would you have belonged in"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the courtroom. "I would have belonged with the social shattering secret being out of the open". Michelle said to the courtroom and the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle as she has her right where she wanted. "What was your social shattering secret"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle frowns as she notices that both Heather and Sonya are getting angry like they are about to have an outburst. "I was pregnant with my first and only child". Michelle said to the courtroom.

"YOU WERE ABLE TO HAVE A CHILD AS A TEENAGER. YOU ARE UNFIT TO BE A MOTHER". Sonya said to Michelle as she outburst her voice at her.

"SO YOU FINALLY ADMITTED YOUR HIGH SCHOOL SECRET". Heather said to Michelle as she yells at her in an outburst.

The crowd and the jury gasps as it.

The judge frowns as he looks at the court room. "Calm down your clients Ms. Walsh". The judge said to the defense attorney named Ms. Walsh.

Ms. Walsh gives a look at Sonya and Heather. "Calm down you two", Ms. Walsh said to Sonya. Sonya has a furious look on her face as she continues to glare at Michelle. Heather nods as she continues to glare at Michelle.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle as he grabs a Birth Certificate. "Ms. Cantrell, you gotten a plea deal to testify against them is that correct"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the jury as she nods to them. "Yes I did", Michelle said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle. "What were the charges that you are in jail for"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the jury as it is things that she is not proud of. "It was for forgery and drug charges". Michelle said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle. "What scandal that took place in Clover Hill 16 years ago that was earth shattering"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the jury as it is easier to talk about. "It was the bullying cover up scandal. Various students, Teachers, parents, and the principal covered up the bullying that was going on in exchange for money. It got uncovered by a classmate that decided to shot up another high school". Michelle said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle as he wants to go further. "Were you one of the students got severely punished for the bullying that you and your friends did on other students"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle nods as she looks at the jury. "Yes the students got community service hours between 20 to 150 hours. We had to complete it by graduation otherwise we didn't get to walk". Michelle said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor nods as he looks at Michelle. "Where did you go for your community service time"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the courtroom. "I did my community service at a soup kitchen and at hospital where drug addicted babies were born. That experience at that hospital opened my eyes a lot on how some people are so cruel to let their babies be drug addicted at birth. Things that happened to the babies was out of their control. It made me think about the bullying that I did on those that had things going on that was out of their control". Michelle said to the jury. She is crying as she felt guilty about it.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle. "Was there anyone kind or nice to you outside of your friends that discovered your pregnant belly 16 years ago"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle nods as she looks at them. "The woman who ran the soup kitchen, the woman who ran the hospital, and one of my classmates from high school". Michelle said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle. "What did the classmate do for you back in high school"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the courtroom. "She gotten me to the hospital and stayed with me until my baby girl was born. She was so kind to me even though the clique and I were not kind to her. She promised that she will never say anything about the baby". Michelle said to the prosecutor.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle. "What did you name the baby girl when she came out into the world"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the jury. "I named her Matilda Jennifer Cantrell. I chose Matilda in honor of a classmate that fought against cancer twice but passed away in high school. She was a strong person even when she fought against cancer. I picked Jennifer after the classmate that got me to the hospital. She went by Jenny". Michelle said to the courtroom.

The crowd are stunned and surprised by the revelation. The Jurassic Surge teens are in shock as they look at their mentor. AV's eyes are bright orange as she is telling the truth.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle. "What happened to your baby girl"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle nods as she looks at the courtroom. "I gave my daughter up for adoption when she was 6 weeks old for a variety of reasons". Michelle said to the prosecutor.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle. "No further questions", the prosecutor said to Michelle.

The defense attorney glares at Michelle. "What documents did you forged that lead up to your arrest"? The defense attorney asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the defense attorney. "I forged the biological father's name on the birth certificate and the parental rights termination papers". Michelle said to the courtroom.

The defense attorney looks at Michelle. "Why on earth would you do that to the biological father"? The defense attorney asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the courtroom. "He broke up with me in high school because my cheating and lying to him". Michelle said to the jury.

The defense attorney looks at Michelle. "Who else did you lie to between your pregnancy and when you gave up your baby for adoption"? The defense attorney asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the defense attorney and the jury. "I lied to the orphanage and the adoptive parents about the biological father. I told them that the biological father wanted me to get an abortion. I was young and immature back then". Michelle said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney looks at Michelle. "So you basically screwed the biological father twice to keep him from ever knowing his biological daughter is that the main and only reason why you gave up your biological daughter for adoption"? The defense attorney asks Michelle.

Michelle frowns as the defense attorney is attacking at her. "I have other reasons why I gave her up for adoption". Michelle said to the defense attorney.

The prosecutor got up as this is going a bit far. "Objection argumentative, the defense attorney is trying to break the credibility of the witness". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge looks at the courtroom. "Sustained", the judge said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney frowns as she looks at them. "No further questions", defense attorney said to Judge.

The prosecutor got back up as he looks at Michelle. "Redirect your honor", the prosecutor said to judge. Judge nods as he allows it.

"Ms. Cantrell why did you truly gave up your biological daughter for adoption besides screwing over the biological father"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the jury. "I was trying to give her a better life that I could not provide for her and to protect her from Heather Willis". Michelle said to the courtroom.

Everyone is in complete shock as they learn a big revelation. The prosecutor looks at Michelle. "Why did you need to protect your biological daughter from one of the defendants"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the jury as she nods to her. "She found out that I was pregnant while working in the soup kitchen. She told me that she will make sure that my daughter will pay for it. I knew that she meant pay for it socially in school". Michelle said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle. "Do you see your biological daughter in the courtroom here today"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks the court room. "I think so; the last time I saw her was when she was a tiny baby in my arms at the orphanage. It has been a long time though". Michelle said to the prosecutor.

The prosecutor looks at the courtroom. "Your honor, I am going to ask someone from the gallery to come forward to face the ". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The defense attorney looks at the judge. "Your honor, this is unorthodox. You can't possibly allow this. The witness must have bribed the prosecutor allow this to happen". The defense attorney said to the judge.

The prosecutor looks at the judge. "The witness will not be here to see her biological daughter testifying against the defendants. This is the only time for the witness to give her biological daughter moral support. It was the biological daughter's idea not my witness". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge looks at them as he makes a ruling. "I will allow this". The judge said to them. The defense attorney looks shocked by this.

The prosecutor looks at the gallery. He nods to Jack to come up. "Ms. Cantrell do you recognize anything about her"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at Jack as she has tears of happiness in her eyes. "She looks just like me except that she has her biological father's eyes. She is my biological daughter". Michelle said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Michelle as Jack is looking at her straight in the eyes. "When you learned everything that happened to her including being attacked by a school bully, a mean cheerleader, and kidnapped by the defendants, would you say that she is a very tough and strong person for enduring all of it just like the namesake in her original name"? The prosecutor asks Michelle.

Michelle looks at the courtroom. "Absolutely positivity yes, I am so sorry that you were kidnapped by them". Michelle said to Jack as the jury hears her genuine tone in her voice.

The prosecutor looks at the courtroom. Jack nods as she looks at her biological mother. "No further questions", the prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge looks at the witness. "You may sit down", the judge said to the witness.

As Michelle steps down, she looks at Jack with tears in her eyes. Jack looks at Michelle as the emotions are overwhelming them both as they hug each other for the first time. As they hug for a good five minutes, the jury are in awe of the reunion. The prison guard and the bailiff did not even dare to pull them apart.

Sonya frowns as she is getting furious. She gets up as she has something planned. "How can you be so deserving to hug her"? Sonya yells at Michelle.

As the hug is over, Jack frowns as Sonya as she is coming at Michelle. Sonya has an icepick in her hands. As she is about to stab Michelle, Jack defends and protects Michelle. "You will stay away from my biological mother", Jack said to Sonya as she is trying to keep the icepick.

Everyone is stunned by it. "Bailiff", the judge said to bailiff. The bailiff jumps into action as he and the other officers gets Sonya handcuffed. Everyone is in an uproar about it.

The judge frowns as he looks at the crowd. "Order in this courtroom now", the judge said to the crowd. He is banging his gavel as he glares at the defense attorney.

"Jury are dismissed until the day after tomorrow morning. Have both defendants removed from courtroom and back to jail. I want to see both counselors in my chambers now". The judge said to them as he bangs his gavel.

As court is over the day, Michelle gets checked over as she is hauled back to jail. Jack sighs as everyone is comforting her. Outside of the courthouse, the teens look at Jack. "That was incredibly brave Jack". Logan said to Jack.

Brad gives a look to Logan. "Brave, that woman had an icepick and aimed it at Michelle". Brad said to them.

Melody looks at Brad as she turns to them. "Yeah but how did she brought a weapon in the courtroom"? Melody asks them.

The teens shrug as they don't know. "I don't know Melody. Plus both of them had an outburst in court today. It makes me wonder if they will even show up at the trial again". Jasmine said to them.

The teens look at each other as they shake their heads. "Yeah plus both of them gotten really crazy especially Sonya". James said to them. As the teens got permission from their parents, they left the courthouse for the Arcade and Crave to let some out some steam and moral support.

At Arcade and Crave, Sora sighs as she know that Cassie is not here. 'Oh Cassie, I wish you are here as well. I know that AV would want you to be here as well'. Sora thought to herself as she looks at AV.

Peter looks at Sora as he sits with her. "You are thinking about Cassie aren't you". Peter said to Sora.

Sora nods as she looks at Peter. "Yeah Cassie revealed to be the Fallen Silver ranger. The timing is all wrong because of this trial. I want to support AV and the others, but it is hard to focus because of it". Sora said to Peter as she is confiding in him.

Peter looks at Sora as he is listening to her. "I understand that you are completely conflicted about it. However you can't pretend like nothing has happened Sora. The others will support you as well". Peter said to Sora.

Sora nods as she looks at Peter. "I understand". Sora said to Peter. As Peter nods to her, AV notices the expression on Sora's face. 'Oh Sora', AV thought to herself as she shakes her head. She continues to talk to the others.

Meanwhile, Sir Stanler is in a different town as he looks at an empty house like it was emptied out in the last three to four months. "Umm, there is nothing worth finding here, but it seems that the Guardian and his family was here a while back. Plus there is no sign of the unknown person in this town either". Sir Stanler said to himself as he quickly departs from the house.

Next Chapter: Trial in Legacy Hills Part 3: The Deceived and the Secret Keeper


	53. Chapter 53

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 51: Trial in Legacy Hills Part 3: The Deceived and the Secret Keeper

As the trial is picked up from the complicated day two of the trial, the judge looks at the crowd of people as both defendants are back in the courtroom. "As you are all aware of, the incident that took place two days ago shall not be repeated today. If that even happens, the defendants will be removed from the court room, and they will be here through a video feed at the prison. Do I make myself perfectly clear"? The judge asks the attorneys.

"Crystal clear your honor", the defense attorney said to the judge as she is very annoyed by it.

"Yes your honor", the prosecutor said to the judge. He has his stern expression on his face.

The judge nods as he looks at the prosecutor to proceed. "You may call your next witness". The judge said to the prosecutor.

The prosecutor nods as he gets up. "The prosecution calls Richard Henderson to the stand". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The defense attorney gets up as she has a problem with him. "Your honor, conversations between husband and wife are considered as privileged. He shouldn't be allowed to testify against my client". The defense attorney said to the judge.

The prosecutor glares at the defense attorney. "The witness and the defendant are fully divorced your honor. Privilege went out the door a few months ago". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge looks at them as he nods to them. "I am allowing him to testify". The judge said to them. The defense attorney frowns as her plan needs to be adjusted.

Richard takes a seat on the witness stand. "How long were you married to Sonya"? The prosecutor asks Richard.

Richard looks at the jury. "Around 20 years give or take", Richard said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Richard. "Can you describe the marriage between you and Sonya"? The prosecutor asks Richard.

Richard nods as he looks at them. "It was not an easy marriage. We had our ups and downs. At one point, we were on the verge of a separation and then divorce around the fourth year of our marriage". Richard said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Richard as it comes as a big surprise to Jazz. "Why the verge of the separation between you and the defendant"? The prosecutor asks Richard.

Richard looks at the courtroom as Jazz never knew about it. "Sonya and I were having marital problems. We were trying to start our family. It was one blow after another for us. Sonya was told that she wasn't able to get pregnant. We were passed over on open adoptions. We even had open adoptions fail because the birth mother changed her mind. I tried talking into international adoptions and even fostering young children. She wouldn't hear of it". Richard said to the courtroom

The prosecutor looks at Richard. "What did you do in that time of the verge of the separation"? The prosecutor asks Richard.

Richard looks at the courtroom. "I had an extramarital affair with a woman, and I did have a sexual relationship with her. For once I was able to be myself without being criticized by Sonya for missing out on meetings with adoption agencies and social workers". Richard said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Richard as he can understand it. "Did you continue seeing the woman that you had the affair with"? The prosecutor asks Richard.

Richard shakes his head to the courtroom. "No, the affair suddenly stopped, and then Sonya came back around and told me that she was pregnant with her miracle child". Richard said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Richard as it surprises him. "How did you react to the news about Sonya's miracle pregnancy"? The prosecutor asks Richard.

Richard looks at the courtroom. "I was in shock and amazed by the news. It felt like we just won the lottery. Sonya told me to keep the news to ourselves away from our families until the baby was born". Richard said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Richard as he nods to him. "Why did Sonya say that to you"? The prosecutor asks Richard.

Richard nods as he looks at the jury. "She said that she does not need a lot of stress on her otherwise she would lose the baby very easily and needed to stick close by to the hospital for the doctors to closely watch the baby and it's development. We worked on our marriage throughout the pregnancy". Richard said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor nods as he looks at Richard. "When you saw the baby for the first time, what was going through your mind at the time"? The prosecutor asks Richard.

Richard looks at the courtroom. "I was cloud nine for the whole time. We proved doctors wrong as we brought a baby into this world. Our baby girl was our miracle child. We bragged it to our families and friends. I wanted to be the best father to her and support her in any way possible. Little did I know that came crashing down on me 16 years later". Richard said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Richard. "So you basically had no idea that your baby girl was not your biological child or your adoptive daughter is that correct"? The prosecutor asks Richard.

Richard looks at the courtroom. "Yes that is correct", Richard said to the courtroom. He has tears in his eyes as the deception day is coming.

The prosecutor looks at Richard. "On the day that your daughter was removed from your home, what happened? The prosecutor asks Richard.

Richard looks at the courtroom especially at the jury as it was the worse day in his life. "Jasmine and I just got home from running errands around town. We saw the police and a Child Protection Services Agent in front of the house. We saw the police detective arresting Sonya. I got out from the car. I asked them what was going on. They told me that they have very strong evidence that Sonya kidnapped a baby from a patient at the mental hospital in Unity Lakes where she worked. I didn't want to believe it. I hand Jasmine over to the CPS Agent. As I watched them leaving, the police officers were in the house. They had a search warrant to search the house. I was getting distraught about the whole thing. As the police officers searched the house, they found a pregnancy harness, fake sonogram photo, and other things in a hidden safe. It really overwhelmed me so much that I passed out. When I came to, I was in the hospital. A detective came to talk to me. She explained to me that Sonya has deceived me for 16 years and the evidence is very clear. With my head clear, I confronted Sonya about her actions. She told me everything about her actions including blackmailing the woman that I had the affair with. The woman gotten pregnant with my son. I decided to file for divorce and sign my rights of Jasmine away". Richard said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at the judge. "No further questions", the prosecutor said to the judge.

The defense attorney looks at Richard. "So basically left Sonya high and dry when you divorced her isn't that right"? The defense attorney asks Richard.

Richard looks at the defense attorney. "Sonya deceived me greatly. She lied to me for 16 years. I made sure she got absolutely nothing in the divorce". Richard said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney looks at Richard. "When you found out about the distant biological son, Sonya punished you for the affair and kept you from seeing him and knowing about him is that right"? The defense attorney asks Richard.

Richard looks at the jury. "You can say that yes. As much I loved Jasmine as my daughter, I know she is not my daughter through any means. She also kept Jasmine from her biological father and mother as well". Richard said to the jury and the courtroom.

The defense attorney looks at Richard. "No further questions", the attorney said to Richard.

The judge looks at the witness. "You may step down". The judge said to Richard. Richard steps down from witness stand.

The prosecutor gets back up again. "The prosecution calls Lucy Williams to the stand". The prosecutor said to the courtroom.

Lucy went to take the stand as she looks at the crowd. She has a bright green outfit. She sits down on the witness stand.

The prosecutor looks at Lucy. "Ms. Williams, have you seen either defendant before"? The prosecutor asks Lucy.

Lucy nods as she looks at the jury. "Yes I have seen Sonya Henderson before. I have never seen the other woman before". Lucy said to the court room.

The prosecutor looks at Lucy. "Where did you see Sonya Henderson before"? The prosecutor asks Lucy.

Lucy looks at courtroom as she nods to him. "I met her in a courtroom about 8 years ago. We were on jury duty together". Lucy said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Lucy as he turns to the jury. "Is the trial you are referring to The Askew, Smith, and O'Malley Trial is that correct"? The prosecutor asks Lucy.

Lucy nods as she looks at the jury. "Yes that is correct. She sit next to me throughout the trial and the jury room for deliberations". Lucy said to the courtroom and the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Lucy. "Can you describe the interactions between you and Sonya in the jury room"? The prosecutor asks Lucy.

Lucy looks at the courtroom as she turns to jury. "When ever the jury talked about the trial and its progression, Sonya gotten annoyed about the teenagers testifying against them. What really got her mad is when a sweet and innocent little girl testified against them. She protected a teenager from be kidnapped again by one of the women on trial. She reminds me a lot of my daughter. After that particular day when the little girl testified, all of us on the jury got reminded about our families. As I talked about my family, I mentioned about not seen my daughter since she was very little. Sonya pretty much got angry that I am out of my daughter's life and being an absentee mother. She told me to get back to my daughter's life or she will take over and being a mother to her". Lucy said to the courtroom and the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Lucy as he nods to her. "Did anything else happen in the jury deliberation room"? The prosecutor asks Lucy.

Lucy looks at them as she nods to them. "Sonya tried to get me to say not guilty on the charges against the three women in the trial. It is like she got fascinated by the brutally that the women on trial placed on the victims in that case. She said if I didn't get back into my daughter's life, she said that she will get CPS to take her out from my ex husband's custody and force her to be part of my world. She said every daughter should be a part of the mother's world more than the father". Lucy said to the prosecutor.

The crowd in the courtroom are in shock. The prosecutor looks at Lucy. "No further questions", the prosecutor said to Lucy.

The defense attorney looks at Lucy like she didn't have any questions. "No further questions for this witness", the defense attorney said to Lucy.

The judge looks at Lucy as he nods to her. "You may step down". The judge said to Lucy.

As Lucy went to steps down, everyone in the from including the prosecutor thought it is strange that the defense attorney didn't cross examine Lucy. The judge looks at the crowd. "This court is adjourned until tomorrow morning". The judge said to the people as he bangs his gavel.

As the the people departed from the courtroom and the courthouse, AV sighs as it is getting closer time for her and the others to testify. "Hey AV is something wrong"? Adam asks AV.

AV looks at Adam as she has a light smile on her face. "I am going to talk a walk to clear my head. Tomorrow is going to be a stressful day, and I got a feeling that the defense attorney will try something". AV said to Adam.

Adam looks at AV as he can understand it. "Yeah I heard that Maya will be testifying tomorrow. Do you need some romantic company"? Adam asks AV.

AV shakes her head to Adam. "No thanks Adam, I need some alone time. If trouble finds me, I have my safety whistle, my cell phone, and morphor with me to contact you and the others". AV said to Adam.

Adam nods as he looks at AV. "Alright I have to thank who ever got you the safety kit from the Secret Santa. You were in danger so many times in the past year it's not even funny to make a joke about". Adam said to AV.

AV looks at Adam as she gives him a look. "I know you mean well, Adam". AV said to Adam. She kisses him on the lips as the two parted ways.

At the park, AV is in the tranquil area as she sits down on the soft grass. She grabs out her necklace from her shirt. She thinks about Cassie as she gotten a memory from her past back fairly recently. "Cassie, I know that you are out there, and I know that you are misguided again. What ever has gotten misguided you, you can fight back against it and come back. I guided you back last year when I lost my eye color and eye sight by that whacked out chimp. I fully explained to you what true love is between two people. You are the one what true compassion is in a friendship. You picked me up when I was feeling sad and alone especially when Abbinus had Jasmine held captive. The truth is Cassie, I remember you from a sleep over at Sora's house four years ago. It was my first sleepover that I was invited to after the betrayal and the prank. It was my first time being around kids who were older than me and from a different town. Naturally I was shy and nervous about it. The thing I remember about you the most was that you took me under your wing like a protective and loving older sister. I had a good time at the party because of you. I should have thank you for that Cassie". AV said to herself out there. As she got up, AV left the park.

Cassie is close by as she heard every word that AV said. She gotten taken back greatly by it. "She remembered me from that sleep over. Does she still cares about me even now"? Cassie asks herself as she is struggling with it. She takes off from scene.

Meanwhile in a different town, Sir Stanler is searching again as he frowns to himself. He is getting frustrated that he still has not found the unknown woman and her child yet. "So far, I have struck out in Mystic Hallow, Meadowedge, and here in Norland. Perhaps I should look in Legacy Hills next". Sir Stanler said to himself as he takes off again once more.

End Chapter

Yeah Part 3 featured Richard Henderson and Lucy Williams as they testified against Sonya and Heather. Plus AV talked about a memory from her past. Plus Sir Stanler is really trying to find the unknown person and her child and heading to search in Legacy Hills next? Will the rangers get alerted by the Evil being for a ranger battle? Plus what will happen in day 4 of the trial?

Next Chapter: Trial in Legacy Hills Part 4: Rangers Takes the Stand


	54. Chapter 54

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 52: Trial in Legacy Hills Part 4: Veteran Rangers Takes the Stand

It is the middle of the night, Sir Stanler is walking around Legacy Hills as he is deep under cover. He is holding a device to track down the unknown person and the child. As he is getting a reading, he has an evil grin on his face. "How interesting, there are beings from a different world, and it is not from the Island. Plus this being has a child with the same kind blood from that world as the being". Sir Stanler said to himself as he is near by a house in particular.

"Who are you and what are you doing here"? Another being asks Sir Stanler. He frowns as he is not expecting him.

Sir Stanler turns around as he notices the strange being. "I am Sir Stanler. It seems someone who lives in this very house is from a place that is not from this planet or the Island that I come from. They don't have what I am looking for". Sir Stanler said to the being.

The being has an eye brow raised at him. "That very house you say, well it might be worth investigating to me then". The being said to Sir Stanler.

As the two departs from the scene, Cassie was close by as she overheard everything. "Who was that guy and why was he behind AV's house? Plus why is Tiberius interested in investigating it"? Cassie asks herself as she is feeling strange like she is more conflicted and confused. She leaves the area as well.

The next morning, the teens are meeting up at the front of the courthouse. Maya sighs it is the day that she will be testifying against the women. "You will be doing the right thing Maya by testifying against them". Leondias said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Leondias. "I know I am. Plus my old teammates and friends are here for me as well". Maya said to Leondias.

As they are talking, Tony notices them talking. "What does that guy have that I don't have"? Tony asks them.

Britney looks at Tony as the others are shaking their heads. "Well, he has that regality look about him". Britney said to Tony.

Tony looks at Britney as he rolls his eyes at her. "Oh come on, it is not like he is a prince or something". Tony said to Britney.

The others look at each other as they shake their heads. "Come on Tony, we are here to support Maya. She will be testifying against the women that committed those crimes". Joel said to Tony.

Samantha nods as she looks at them. "We should have been there when she was in the hospital. We could have lost her on that day". Samantha said to them.

Johnny nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Yeah plus we wouldn't have fixed our relationship with her". Johnny said to them.

They head inside of the courthouse and went into the courtroom. Tony frowns as Leondias and Rafael are siting between Maya. 'Great so much for her sitting next to me'. Tony thought to himself.

As the court proceedings gets started, Maya is called up first to take the stand for the prosecution. "Miss Spears, what happened on the day of the main abuction"? The prosecutor asks Maya.

Maya looks at the crowd as she turns to the jury. "I was in the library at Legacy Hills High School getting ready for the day". Maya said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Maya. "What is your normal routine in the library before school begins"? The prosecutor asks Maya.

Maya looks at the crowd as turns to jury. "I turn on the computers, make a sweep around the library, and making sure that everything is in its place". Maya said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Maya as he is going to bring an item from evidence out. "Was everything in its place on the day in question"? The prosecutor asks Maya.

Maya looks at the crowd and to the jury. "No, I found a student ID card laying on the floor in the back of the library". Maya said to the jury.

The prosecutor brings the item to Maya. "Is this the ID card that you found in the library? People's A-27 your honor", The prosecutor said to the courtroom.

Maya looks at the ID card. "Yes it is, I thought it was highly strange and unusual for her ID card to be laying on the floor. I picked it up and had a full mind to hand it back to her myself". Maya said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Maya as the jury looks at the student ID card. "Do you know who the ID card belonged to"? The prosecutor asks Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at the jury. "It belongs to one of the students at the school named Avalon Victoria Winchester". Maya said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Maya. "Did you see the owner of the id card in the library the day before the attack"? The prosecutor asks Maya.

Maya looks at the jury as she shakes her head. "No I didn't see her in the library at all on that day". Maya said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Maya. "Did anything else out of the ordinary happens that morning"? The prosecutor asks Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at the jury. "Yes, I heard someone opening the door into the library and then closing it. When I turned around, no one was there. I walked up towards the desk in front of the library. I placed the student ID card on the desk. The next thing I knew someone grabbed me from behind. I was being dragged to my office. I struggled with my attacker and I passed out". Maya said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Maya. "Do you believe that your attacker is here in the courtroom"? The prosecutor asks Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at the jury. "Yes, I know in my gut that the attacker is Sonya Henderson, and she is right over there with her codefendant". Maya said to the jury.

The prosecutor nods as he looks at Maya. "No further questions", the prosecutor said to the judge. He sits down as he places the evidence bag on the table.

The defense attorney grabs the evidence bag. "Did you see your attacker in the library"? The defense attorney asks Maya.

Maya frowns as the defense attorney is trying to break the credibility. "No I didn't see my attacker. I was grabbed from behind". Maya said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney looks at Maya. "Is it possible that it was someone else that attacked you in the library"? The defense attorney asks Maya.

Maya frowns as she looks at the defense attorney. "No, I have a gut feeling that it was Sonya Henderson". Maya said to courtroom.

The defense attorney looks at Maya. "Your gut feeling is not a legitimate answer, how did you know it was my client and not some ex con"? Defense attorney asks Maya.

The prosecutor gets up as he calls the defense attorney. "Objection your honor, the defense attorney said is trying to break the credibility of the witness". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge gives a look to the defense attorney. "Sustained please move on", the judge said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney nods to the judge as she gives a look at Maya. "How well do you know the owner of the student ID"? The defense attorney asks Maya.

Maya looks at the courtroom. "I have known her about a couple of years. I first met her when she was ten years old". Maya said to the courtroom.

The defense attorney looks at Maya. "Is it possible that she left the student ID card in the library"? The defense attorney asks Maya.

Maya shakes her head to the courtroom. "No, AV Winchester is not the kind of person to misplace or lose things". Maya said to the courtroom.

The defense attorney looks at Maya. "Is it possible that she was having a bad day that lead up to losing the ID card"? The defense attorney asks Maya.

Maya gives the defense attorney. "It is possible that she was having a bad day, but AV is a bright, very mature, and responsible young lady for her age". Maya said to the courtroom.

The defense attorney looks at Maya. "Even the most mature people can misplace something, is it possible that she was in the library the day before the attack and you were not there"? The defense attorney asks Maya.

The prosecutor got up as he does not like it. "Objection argumentative", the prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge looks at the courtroom. "Sustained watch your self Ms. Walsh". The judge said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney named Ms. Walsh frowns as she cannot drag this on any further. "No further questions your honor", Ms. Walsh said to the judge.

The prosecutor gets back up as he looks at Maya. "Redirect your honor", the prosecutor said to the judge.

The prosecutor looks at Maya. "Did your gut feeling get confirmed that it was Sonya Henderson that attacked you in the library by actual facts and evidence". The prosecutor said to Maya.

Maya looks at the jury. "Yes, the police asked me about Sonya Henderson while I was in the hospital. They found DNA evidence that matched to her". Maya said to jury.

The prosecutor nods as he looks at the judge. "No further questions", the prosecutor said to the judge. The judge looks at Maya to let her step down.

As Maya took her seat in the gallery, the prosecutor gets back up. "The prosecutor calls Dr. Laura Brewer Harper to the stand". The prosecutor said to the courtroom.

Dr. Laura Brewer Harper went to the stand as she sits down. She has experienced with testifying in criminal trials especially in child abuse cases.

The prosecutor looks at Laura. "Dr. Harper, on the day of the abductions, did the hospital see a higher influx of patients in that day alone"? The prosecutor asks Laura.

Laura looks at the jury as she nods to them. "Yes, it was highly unusual to see that many of students coming to the ER". Laura said to the courtroom and the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Laura. "What were there symptoms in the students that came in the ER"? The prosecutor asks Laura.

Laura looks at the jury as she has a confident expression on her face. "Dizziness, confusion, loss of control in movement, nausea, difficulties with vision, and unconsciousness". Laura said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at the doctor. "What was the culprit for the symptoms in the students"? The prosecutor asks Laura.

Laura looks at the jury as she nods to them. "The main culprit is HGP, a common date rape drug. I suspected that it was laced in their lunch at Reefside High". Laura said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Laura. "How was your findings confirm your suspicions, doctor"? The prosecutor asks Laura.

Laura looks at the courtroom and the jury. "Simple blood tests and urine samples were confirmed in the students. The health department was called out and tested the food. It was confirmed that it was in the mashed potatoes through testing. It was also found in other batches of mash potatoes in the warming oven". Laura said to the courtroom and jury.

The prosecutor looks at Laura as he has one last question. "How could the drug got into the mash potatoes"? The prosecutor asks Laura.

Laura looks at jury as she nods to the prosecutor. "Someone must have brought the drugs into the school. This person must have sneaked it and spiked the food without being caught. There is no doubt in my mind that the person did this is sitting over there in the defendant seat". Laura said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor nods as he looks at Laura. "No further questions", the prosecutor said to the judge.

The defense attorney looks at Laura. "Are you determined to think that it was one of my clients who caused this that you are willing to pin this on them"? The defense attorney asks Laura.

The prosecutor gets up as this is inappropriate to ask. "Objection, this line of questioning is arguemantive and it should be stricken from the record". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge looks at the defense attorney. "You has been warned about his Ms. Walsh". The judge said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney looks at the judge. "No further questions", the defense attorney said to the judge.

The judge looks at the young doctor. "You may step down". The judge said to the Laura.

As Laura steps down and went to sit, more people were called to the stand. The Brad, Dakota, health inspector, the lunch ladies from Reefside, and forensic experts took the stand. The defense attorney didn't question them as their facts are clear about things.

The judge looks at the courtroom. "Court is in recess until 1:30 PM". The judge said to the crowd.

As the crowd leaves the courtroom, the teens look at each other. "Is it just me or is that defense attorney really high up on her horse for the facts and not gut feelings"? RJ asks them as he starts the conversation.

The teens nod in agreement with RJ. "It is not just you RJ. It is obviously clear that she was trying to discredit Maya and Dr. Harper". Sora said to them.

Kayori nods as she looks at them. "I have to agree with Sora. I mean it's is like she is determined to get them the not guilty plea". Kayori said to them.

Jazz nods as she looks at AV. "Hey is something wrong sis"? Jazz asks AV. She has that big sister expression on her face.

AV nods as she looks at them. "I am just getting antsy about testifying today". AV said to them.

Noelle and Jack nods as they are feeling the same way. "Yeah there is no telling what that defense attorney is going to ask us just to get their clients off". Noelle said to them.

Jack nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus you may never know if they are going to do something like they did the other day". Jack said to them. The teens look at each other as they look at Noelle, AV, and Jack. What they don't know is that someone is already at the courthouse right underneath their noses.

End Chapter

Part 4 of the Trial is done, there will probably be at least three more chapters of the trial.

Next Chapter: Trial in Legacy Hills Part 5: Facing the Captors


	55. Chapter 55

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 53: Trial in Legacy Hills Part 5: Facing the Captors

As the trial picks up again that afternoon, the prosecutor gets back up. "The prosecution calls Avalon Winchester to the stand". The prosecutor said to the courtroom.

AV gets up as she is getting patted on the shoulder by the others. She walks to the witness stand. She notices a someone in the back of the gallery. 'Cassie', AV thought to herself as she can't believe it. However there is no doubt it is her.

Cassie gives AV a look as she has her eyes burrowed at her. 'Ok if she does not even mention anything about me while she is testifying, her words does not mean a thing'. Cassie thought to herself.

The prosecutor looks at AV as he walk towards her. "Avalon, when was the first time that you formally met Sonya Henderson"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV looks at the jury as she nods to him. "It was in Unity Lakes. I was around 6 or 7 year old at the time. Her family moved right next door to my family. I naturally became friends with Jasmine". AV said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at AV. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary about Sonya Henderson at that time"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV looks at the jury as she is focusing on Cassie in the crowd. "At her home, she always gave me strange looks. It is like she never liked me at all. However at others places like at Unity Lakes Elementary, she had that domineering personality. Plus she acted very strange when she got asked by teachers if Jasmine and me were related. She always denied it and got very defensive about it for unknown reasons. For the longest time, I never quite figure it out with her". AV said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at AV as he has more questions. "When was it that you noticed changes in Sonya Henderson when she was around you". The prosecutor asks AV.

AV looks at the jury as she nods to the courtroom. She frowns as she notices a particular expression on Sonya's face. "When Jasmine betrayed me in the third grade, everything drastically changed in my life. I was public enemy number 1 at school. When ever Sonya looked at me, she always have that creepy smirk on her face. It is like she was waiting for me to become very vulnerable. If you look closely, she has that look on her face right now". AV said to the courtroom and to the jury. The jury looks at Sonya as they see the creepy expression on her face.

The prosecutor looks at AV as he nods to her. "Did anything happen that you became very vulnerable"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV looks at the jury as it is one of the hardest things. "That day is when Jasmine, Max, Tyler, and Sally pulled that prank on me at school. I was in the music room rehearsing for a Christmas Musical. The teacher stepped out of the room for a phone call in the main office. The next thing I knew Jasmine, Max, Tyler, and Sally came in to the music room. They had wrapping paper, bows, and duck tape in their hands. I tried to escape, but they caught me and wrapped me up like a Christmas present. They took pictures as I cried on the floor. They said if I told on them, they will post the photos all over school. When I saw Sonya and the expression on her face, she had that devilish almost evil smirk on her face. It is like I am finally at the peak of vulnerability that she was waiting for". AV said to the court room as she is wiping her eyes.

The prosecutor looks at AV as he feels for her. He conveniently placed a box of box tissues close by. "What happened after the prank"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV looks at the crowd and the jury. "My family and I moved away from Unity Lakes. We lived in all sorts of towns and cities, and I was home school. I gotten help with coming to terms with what happened. I didn't see Sonya again. I worked very hard to get back to my true self. I probably wouldn't be the person that I right now if it wasn't for my friends Sora, my boyfriend Adam, Alvin, Leo, Eva, Peter, and lastly Cassie. My group of friends expanded to Sara, Chris, Marcus, Logan, Jason, and lastly my sister Jasmine. It even expanded even more with friends from Reefside and Clover Hill". AV said to the jury and the crowd.

The prosecutor looks at AV as he smiles to her. "Are your friends here in this very courtroom"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV smiles as she looks at one person in the courtroom in particular. "Yes they are here. All of them are here". AV said to courtroom. The teens are confused as they notice AV's eye's has a tint of bright orange in her eyes.

Cassie is in shock as she hears it with her own ears and see it with her own eyes. 'She mentioned me by name. She maybe wearing contacts to cover the true nature of her natural eyes, but it has some orange in it. She is telling the truth. Perhaps her words that I heard means a lot more than I thought'. Cassie thought to herself.

The prosecutor looks at AV as he brings up Jasmine. "When was it that you saw Jasmine again"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV looks at the jury as she nods to them. "It was a few months ago. It was an average day at school. Jasmine was still the mean girl that I remembered in elementary school. She still had the prankster and the mischievous side in her. Her family moved here. It got me nervous about seeing Sonya again. What I did not realize that she went through pain and heartbreak. She lost a close friend of hers that she gotten to very close to named Lucy. Lucy committed suicide after the same prank that was done to me. Jasmine was the one that found her in the janitor's closet at the park". AV said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at AV as he is getting in deeper. "Did anything happen that ultimately changed the relationship between you and Jasmine"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV nods as she looks at the jury. "I learned that Jasmine was removed from her home. My friends and l learned that Sonya actually kidnapped Jasmine from her birth mother at a mental hospital in Unity Lakes 16 years ago. I learned that Jasmine is actually my half sister through very unconventional method. It was the biggest change of my life". AV said to the jury.

The prosecutor nods as he looks at AV. "What happened on the day that you were abducted from Legacy Hills High"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV looks at the jury as it was a hard day. "It was a hard day. Jasmine and I learned that Sonya escaped from prison and out on the loose. I got called to the library saying that Maya found my student ID card. It was odd because Maya would come to me with the card in her hands. When I got to the library, it was very quiet and eerie. I had the gut feeling that something was seriously wrong. My feeling got confirmed when I saw a woman dressed like a library. When I saw that creepy expression on her face, I knew it was Sonya. I called her an imposter. She got angry and grabbed me. She dragged me to the office. I put up with a struggle, but she overpowered me. I got knocked out". AV said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at AV as he does feel for her. "When you came too what happened"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV looks at them as she looks mostly at Cassie. "I was in a make shift cell at a warehouse. I was not sure which town I was at. I saw Noelle next to me. She was unhappy and scared like I was. The women were celebrating that their first step of their evil diabolical plan was done". AV said to the jury and Cassie.

The prosecutor looks at AV as he has more questions. "What happened the next morning"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV sighs as she looks at the jury and Cassie. "It was very early. Noelle and I barely got any sleep at all. The women were getting things ready to go for our transport as it were. It was then Noelle and I saw Jack. She took a huge risk to find us and told us that she was going to free us. It was Heather that caught her. We watched Jack putting up the struggle. We yelled at Heather to leave her alone. It felt like it fell on deaf's ears, and Jack got knocked out. The one hope that we had went away just as quickly as it came. Sonya came back over and knocked us out again". AV said to the prosecutor.

The prosecutor looks at AV as he is getting to the harder pressed matters. "Where did they take you three to"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV looks at the jury and Cassie. "We first end up at another warehouse for a little bit, and then we ended up at a house". AV said to the jury and Cassie.

The prosecutor looks at AV. "What happened at the house"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV looks at the jury and Cassie as she has tears in her eyes. "Jack, Noelle, and I were in a bedroom of the house. We were bound to a chair. Heather told Noelle and Jack all about her revenge. Sonya told me a hard truth that I never knew. She had that obsession with me ever since the trial eight years ago when she was a juror in that trial. She wanted to be near me for that very reason and moved to Unity Lakes. She secretly found out that Jasmine and I were half sisters and determined to break our friendship apart. From the betrayal to the prank, she waited for me to become vulnerable and miserable to kidnap me. When I moved away, it was a blow to her that I was not around to kidnap. It was another blow to her that Jasmine became friends with Lucy. It was then she told me that she paid Sally, Max, and Tyler to pull the same prank on Lucy with the condition that they don't tell Jasmine about it. She told me that she paid them extra because Lucy committed suicide. To her, it was icing on the cake because she is the true mastermind of destroying true friendship that Jasmine truly had". AV said to the jury and the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at AV as it is getting to the hardest part of it all. "What happened after that"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV takes a deep breath as she looks at the jury and Cassie. "The next thing that we knew it, Sonya and Heather took Jack and Noelle out of the room. I was not sure why they separate them from me. It was about an hour later when Heather and Sonya returned to the bedroom. I asked them about Noelle and Jack. Heather told me that they are in their place. She said if I was in her classroom, she would have gotten to me as well. Heather left the room. Sonya grabbed out a pendulum. She waved it back and forth in front of my eyes. She put me under her hypnosis. She told me that I will become her new daughter named Amanda. It was the last thing that I remember" AV said to the jury and Cassie.

The prosecutor looks at AV as he has just a couple questions left to ask. "What happened when the hypnosis broke"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV looks at the jury and Cassie. "I was at the park wearing a pink outfit that was a hot mess. I was confused with everything. The first person that I saw that came to me is Jasmine. She told me to stay behind her. Sonya came back towards us. She was furious as she learned that Jasmine learned the full truth. As Jasmine made that stand, Sonya had a knife in her hands. She was going to stab Jasmine, but Jasmine blocked the knife and pushed it away from her. It was then that the police arrested Sonya once more". AV said to the jury and Cassie.

As the prosecutor shows the AV the knife, it is in an evidence bag. "Is this the knife that Sonya was using at the park"? The prosecutor asks AV.

AV looks at the jury and Cassie. "Yes it is", AV said to crowd in the courtroom. She has a small confident smile on her face.

The prosecutor puts the knife down. "No further questions", The prosecutor said to the judge.

The defense attorney looks at AV. "When you said that Sonya had that creepy expression, were you implying that she has a mental health problem"? The defense attorney asks AV.

AV frowns as she looks at the defense attorney. "No, her expression really scared me. Various facial expressions shows what a person is feeling and expressing". AV said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney looks at AV as she frowns to her. "So you are a psychology expert all the sudden is that correct"? The defense attorney asks AV.

AV frowns as she looks at the defense attorney. She is starting to cry as tears are starting to fall. "No, I understand the true meaning of sincerity. What your clients did to us showed no mercy or remorse towards us. They did horrible things to us that no one should ever do. It is humanity at its worse. They are just as twisted and evil like Sharon Askew, Margo O'Malley, and Angela Beckett Smith". AV said to entire court room as she is crying.

Cassie frowns as that defense attorney has made her cry. She also remembers what AV told her once.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Cassie and the other teens are at the hospital as they learned about Sora's condition. AV went towards Cassie as she trying not to cry. I can tell that you are hurt emotionally Cassie. If you keep your hurt feelings and emotions in, it will be easier for evil beings and monsters to take it over. Promise me that you will talk to me if you are feeling down AV said to Cassie. Cassie looks at AV as she made the promise._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Cassie looks down on herself as she remembers about it. 'I broke that promise because I didn't want her to worry'. Cassie thought to herself as she has a lot more to think about.

The prosecutor got up as he is going to object. The defense attorney looks pleased like she has gotten AV to cry. "No further questions", the defense attorney said to the judge.

The judge frowns as he should have stopped it. "You may step down", the judge said to AV.

AV nods as she stepped down. She heads out from the courtroom. Cassie used this to teleport without anyone else seeing it. Jasmine quickly follows AV out from the courtroom.

The prosecutor frowns as this could be bad. "The prosecution calls Jacqueline Cooper to the stand". The prosecutor said to the courtroom.

The teens are surprised to learn that Jack is called up second. Jack gets up as she went to the witness stand. She looks at the jury as remembers the work that Corey did with her. As she takes her sit on the witness stand, she takes a deep breath as she looks at the prosecutor.

"Jacqueline, have you ever seen either defendant before in your life before your abduction"? The prosecutor asks Jack.

Jack looks at the jury as she is focusing on them. "I have seen Heather before. She was my kindergarten teacher at Reefside Elementary school years ago, but I only seen Sonya on the news about her arrest and her prison escape". Jack said to the courtroom and jury.

The prosecutor looks at Jack as he moves on. "What happened on the day before your abduction"? The prosecutor asks Jack.

Jack looks at the jury as she is focusing on them. "It was a some what normal day at school. I had a lot on my mind and going on. My friends and I learned that two of our friends were abducted. It is like the schools got into a huge distraction hard and good enough to abduct them. I decided to talk a walk to clear my head. I found myself close by to a warehouse". Jack said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Jack. "What did you do next"? The prosecutor asks Jack.

Jack looks at the jury as she nods to them. "I decided to take a closer look. I saw them with the abducted teens and the vehicles there. I had to remain hidden and knew that I needed strong proof of what they were doing. I took pictures of the site. I heard them talking about leaving by a certain time and leaving vehicles behind to confuse the police". Jack said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Jack as he nods to her. "Why didn't you went to the police right away"? The prosecutor asks Jack.

Jack looks at the jury as it is one of the things she is guilty about. "I gotten myself into seeing it, and I did not want to drag anyone else into my mess". Jack said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Jack. "What happened the next morning"? The prosecutor asks Jack.

Jack looks at the jury as it is one of the things that was hard to talk about. "I sneaked out of the house. I dropped off a note with my phone with the pictures that I took at the Youth Center. I went to the warehouse in hoping to free them on my own". Jack said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Jack. "What happened when you got to the warehouse"? The prosecutor asks Jack.

Jack looks at the jury as she takes a deep breath. "I saw the captive teens in makeshift cells and they were bound. As I tried to remove the bounds, Heather caught me. As I tried to put up the struggle, Heather placed a cloth over my mouth. She said that her plan just got better. I got knocked out and that was the last thing I remember". Jack said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Jack. "When did you came to, where were you"? The prosecutor asks Jack.

Jack looks at the jury as she takes a deep breath. "I came around in a different warehouse. I was with the other girls as we were duck taped to some chairs. Our captors left us there. Our heads were pounding. We screamed for help, but no one heard us. I do not know how much time went by either. Before we know it, we were knocked out again by our captors". Jack said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Jack. "When did you came to again, where were you"? The prosecutor asks Jack.

Jack looks at the jury as she is getting close to the hardest part of the ordeal. "We were in a bedroom at a house. We were duck taped to chairs once more. Sonya and Heather told us about their plans for revenge against us. For Sonya, her words aimed at AV. For Heather, her words aimed at Noelle and me. At then,

Sonya and Heather separated Noelle and I from AV". Jack said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Jack. "Where did the defendant took you and Noelle too"? The prosecutor asks Jack.

Jack looks at the jury as it is the most difficult of the ordeal. "They took us to the basement where they had various supplies there. They restrained Noelle to a chair with duck tape. Words were exchanged, and then it started. Sonya and Heather grabbed me and hold me down to the floor. The removed my shoes and socks. They wrapped my hands and feet with papier-mâché. After they were done, they placed me in an animal crate. They did the same thing to Noelle as well. They even duck taped monster masks to her hair. After that, they placed her in the animal crates as well". Jack said to the jury as she is crying and upset.

The prosecutor looks at Jack as he gives her facial tissue to dry her tears. "What did the defendant do after that"? The prosecutor asks Jack.

Jack looks at the jury as she gets the courage to talk. "They left us in the basement. It was a sound proof basement, so no one could here us". Jack said to the jury.

The prosecutor shows the pictures to the jury of photo graphic proof of the conditions that they were in. Some of them look disgusted by it. The biker winced like he was going to cry and throw up in the courtroom. "How long did you and Noelle wait until you were both rescued"? The prosecutor asks Jack.

Jack looks at the jury as she is wiping her tears. "It was about a day and a half maybe. Time went by so slow". Jack said to the jury.

The prosecutor nods as he went back to his chair. "No further questions", the prosecutor said to Jack.

The defense attorney frowns as she takes the facial tissues away from Jack. "So you basically jumped into a huge mess that you shouldn't have gotten into is that correct". The defense attorney asks Jack.

Jack frowns as she looks at the defense attorney. "I couldn't stand by and do nothing when there was someone in huge trouble". Jack said to the courtroom.

The defense attorney looks at Jack. "So you decided to leave a note and a phone with pictures at the local youth center in hopes that it will get passed along to the right authorities is that right"? The defense attorney asks Jack.

Jack looks at the defense attorney. She frowns as she is being called out these questions. "Yes", Jack said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney looks at Jack. "Earlier you said to the courtroom that you had a lot on your mind going on before the abduction, can you say that you were trying to run away from your problems? The defense attorney asks Jack.

Jack frowns as she looks at the defense attorney. "Sort of, but that was before I saw your psychotic clients bringing Noelle and AV into that warehouse in Clover Hill". Jack said to defense attorney.

The defense attorney looks at Jack. "So let me get this straight, you had a lot on your mind, thinking about running away from home, but then saw my clients allegedly bringing in two teenager into a warehouse, is it true that you used your so called kidnapping to run away from home"? Defense attorney asks Jack.

Jack frowns as she is about to cry. The prosecutor gets up. "Objection your honor, the defense is trying to discredit the witness. The line of questions should be stricken from the record". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge looks at the defense attorney. "Sustained Ms. Walsh, if you even go into this kind of questioning again, I will hold you in contempt of this court". The judge to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney frowns as she went back to her seat. "No further questions", the defense attorney said to the courtroom.

The prosecutor gets back up. "Redirect your honor", the prosecutor said to the judge.

The prosecutor grabs the box of facial tissues from the defense attorney as he brings them back to Jack. "Jack before the abduction, what was plaguing your mind so much"? The prosecutor asks Jack.

Jack looks at the jury as she is drying her tears. "I found out a piece of news that I was not prepared for to hear". Jack said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Jack. "What kind of news"? The prosecutor asks Jack.

Jack looks at the jury and the courtroom. "I overheard a woman and my dad talking about me. I heard my dad admitted to this woman that I am actually adopted. I did not know how to share it with my friends. I was not even sat down for the news". Jack said to the courtroom.

Everyone in the courtroom is in shock as none of her own teammates are not aware of it. The prosecutor looks at Jack. "No further questions". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge nods as he looks at Jack. "You may step down young lady". The judge said to Jack. Jack nods as she leaves the courtroom. Her dad Nathan and Jenny follows her out to check on her.

The prosecutor gets back up as he faces the judge. "The prosecution calls Noelle McKnight to the stand". The prosecutor said to the courtroom.

Noelle gets up from her sit in the gallery. She has a ticked off expression on her face as she is ready to fight back for Jack and AV. 'You have made two of my friends cry. I will not let you get away with it'. Noelle thought to herself as the others are thinking of the same thing.

The prosecutor notices the expression on Noelle's face as he needs to change it up on the questions. "Noelle, how is the trial going for you"? The prosecutor asks Noelle.

The defense attorney gets up as she glares at the prosecutor. "Objection your honor, how is this line of questioning relevant to the case"? The defense attorney asks the judge.

The prosecutor looks at the judge. "I want to get to the state of mind of the witness. Considering that the defense attorney already has made two of the witnesses cry today, and I want to remind you these three witnesses are the very victims that was held captive against their will by the defendants". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge looks at the prosecutor. "I will allow this". The judge said to the prosecutor. The defense attorney frowns as she rolls her eyes.

The judge looks at Noelle. "You may answer the question". The judge said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at the jury as she is not holding back. "Honestly, it is stressful especially today". Noelle said to the jury.

The prosecutor looks at Noelle. "How so"? The prosecutor asks Noelle. He notices that Noelle is being blunt. The teens look at each other as they know when Noelle is getting very blunt it means she is seriously mad and she is going to a serious peg on the defense attorney very soon.

Noelle looks at the jury and the crowd. "When You combine the psychotic drama of the defendants with a defense attorney who is an over zealous ambitious prima donna that has the attitude of a mean girl from the meanest clique in high school, you basically got a grown woman with the never let high school go personality defending two people who are fans of Sharon Askew that gone a whole new level on the very sick and twisted psychotic scale". Noelle said to the jury and the crowd.

The defense attorney glares at Noelle. "Objection your honor", the defense attorney said to the judge.

The judge looks at the defense attorney. "Overruled", the judge said to the defense attorney.

The prosecutor looks at Noelle. "On the day of your abduction, what happened"? The prosecutor asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at the jury and the crowd as they are pleased that she pegged the defense attorney. "I was at lunch with my friends. As I was eating some food, I began to feel strange like I was getting dizzy without being on a roller coaster ride if you get my drift. My friends notice that something was serious wrong, so Dakota offered to get me to the Nurse's Office. I agreed as she got me out of the lunch room. As we were heading to the nurse's office, a woman dressed in a lunch lady's outfit came to us. She offered to take over on getting me to the nurse's office. Dakota told her that she can handle it. The more the lunch lady persisted and insistent to take over, the more suspicious it became to Dakota and me that the lunch lady was not who we thought she was. She took us to the restroom where she knocked Dakota out in front of me. I was too out of it to do much of anything and I got knocked out as well". Noelle said to the jury and the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Noelle. "What were the words Heather said to you in the bedroom"? The prosecutor asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at the jury as it is the hardest thing for her to repeat. "Heather said that throughout the year, you were a social student and the other students liked you and plus you were friends with James. It made me realize that I had to find something on you to destroy you socially. I slowly start to put you down on very subtle levels. When I found out the true identities of your biological parents, it is the ultimate piece of dirt to destroy you socially. Your biological parents are the Reefside monsters that did really horrible things to your brothers, and you were conceived during that very weekend. It made me realize that the society of normal students can make a come back. I made that list of students to hit. It had all sort of third graders in the entire school that are not normal according to the standards of the society. She got my entire third grade classmates to call me Psycho Monster Child. To this day, I do not know how she could have possibly find out about it". Noelle said to the jury and the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at Noelle. "As Jacqueline and Avalon testified about what happened in the two warehouses and in the bedroom, is the events of there testimony truthful and accurate"? The prosecutor asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at the jury and the courtroom. "Absolutely yes, I watched in shock and in horror as Jack got caught trying to free us. I saw AV see us being removed from the bedroom at the house. I was forced to watch Jack being manhandled by them while being placed in an animal crates. I even experience the same brutality that they placed on Jack on me with the addition of having monster masks duck taped to my hair". Noelle said to the jury and the courtroom.

The prosecutor looks at the judge. "No further questions", the prosecutor said to Noelle.

The defense attorney looks at Noelle. "Is it turn that you are biologically related to Sharon and Christopher Askew"? The defense attorney asks Noelle. She is planning to make Noelle cry.

Noelle frowns as she looks at the defense. "Yes it is true. They are not a part of my life". Noelle said to the defense attorney.

The defense attorney looks at Noelle. "So in some sense you truly deserve to be called a Psycho Monster Child and you don't deserve to be very sociable around other children. You should have been a marked social outcast for life isn't that right"? The defense attorney asks Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she is ready to fight back. "No one deserves to be called that by any one or to be treated so badly that it would break their self confidence and emotionally scar them for the rest of their life. Everyone deserves a chance to socialized around children and people. If I didn't know any better, the only reason why you are defending them is that you personally know one of them and so well enough that you actually ruined others chances to socialize with others because something that was out of their control in their family life". Noelle said to the defense attorney.

The prosecutor gets up as he frowns to the judge. "Objection your honor, that line of questioning is out of line and inappropriate. It should be stricken from the record and the jury should disregard it". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge looks at them as he turns to the defense attorney. "Consider your self in jail for contempt of this court, Ms. Walsh. The jury is dismissed until tomorrow. I would like to see the witness and the prosecutor in my chambers now". The judge said to the courtroom as he bangs the gavel. The bailiff escorts Ms. Walsh to a holding cell in the courthouse.

Everyone is stunned and confused by what just happened. "Did Noelle get on to something about that defense attorney"? RJ asks them. "I do not know but it is like she noticed something that we didn't". Jasmine said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they plan to wait for Noelle.

In the judge's chambers, the judge looks at Noelle. "You should have let the prosecutor object to the question in there just now. Why did you answer the question"? The judge asks Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at the judge. "It is something that Ms. Walsh said that lead me to put two and two together so easily that I responded back to her and called her out on it". Noelle said to the judge.

The judge looks at Noelle as he is intrigued by it. "What did you put together"? The judge asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at the judge as she nods to him. "When Ms. Walsh said that I don't deserve to be social with other children and marked as a social outcast, it made me think back to when I was in third grade when Heather tried to break me socially and mark me as a social outcast. It made me wonder if Ms. Walsh and Heather Willis went to school together at some point in their lives. If they do truly know each other at some point in their lives, they would have talked about the trial from 8 years ago. The information about my birth parents got spread and used it when I was in Heather Willis's classroom when the timing was right. If that is the case, there is a huge conflict of interest. It is a violation of ethics as a lawyer". Noelle said to the judge.

The prosecutor looks at Noelle as he is impressed. "She is right your honor". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge nods as he looks at them. "I am going to give you until 8 am tomorrow to find out if it is true. You are both dismissed". The judge said to them. Noelle and the prosecutor nods as they leave the judges chambers.

Outside of the courthouse, the teens spot Noelle as they are relived to see her. AV and Jack look at Noelle. "I am glad that you were able to knock that defense attorney a peg or three. When the others told Jack and I what you said and did, you made sure that you didn't fall for her psychological warfare". AV said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as Barry looks at them. "Actually AV, Noelle really pegged them really down. You don't want to be on the receiving end of her peg down". Barry said to them.

Jamie nods in agreement as he remembers about it. "Yeah Rachel got the receiving end of one them once right in front of everyone at school". Jamie said to them.

As the teens leave the courthouse for much needed letting out steam, Sora is wondering how AV saw Cassie in the courtroom. 'Her eyes were covered with the special contacts, but hints of bright orange showed through them. Did Cassie sneaked in the courtroom without us knowing it'? Sora thought to herself.

End Chapter

Yeah things are really heating up in the trial. Plus there is more going on that meets the eye.

Next Chapter: Trial in Legacy Hills Part 6: Conflicts and Motives Confirmed


	56. Chapter 56

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 54: Trial in Legacy Hills Part 6: Motives Confirmed to A Verdict

That night back in Reefside, Sir Stanler is searching the town as he deeply undercover. He looks at the device as it is finally reacting. "It is about time that I am getting something promising". Sir Stanler said to himself. He is in front of a house in one of the nicer neighborhoods. As he looked inside the house using his powers, he notices the woman and her teenage daughter having dinner. He recognizes some essence of someone very important on Musicola. "So the daughter of Collin is living on the mainland this whole time under plain sight. She must have the music fairy pendants all along and the Rangers does not even know it". Sir Stanler said to himself. He has a pleased look on his face as he heads back to the ship.

Back at Lady Chaosima's Ship, Blastron and Sir Stanler meets up with Lady Chaosima. "My mistress, the guitar is at the home of the Guardian in Clover Hill. Plus it turns out that one of the current rangers is related to the guardian. If we capture the ranger, we will get him to talk about it and where it is hiding". Blastron said to Lady Chaosima.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "My mistress, the music pendants are in the hands of the daughter of Collin in Reefside. The Rangers has no idea that the girl is the Music Fairy". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima has an evil grin on her face. "Excellent now we can move forward with the plan. Have Nichomor and Xonatina on standby to attack the rangers. However I want the timing of the attack just right". Lady Chaosima said to Blastron and Sir Stanler". Lady Chaosima said to them both.

Both Sir Stanler and Blastron nod to Lady Chaosima as they receive her orders. "Yes my mistress", they said to Lady Chaosima as their plan is on a roll. They leave the main ops as they prepare for an attack.

The next day in the judge's chambers, the prosecutor has a new evidence being brought forward. "It seems that Noelle was right about Ms. Walsh your honor. She attended to the same high school with Heather and in the same group of friends as well. Ms. Walsh also served as a juror in the Askew, O'Malley, and Smith Trial that took place 8 years ago. I pulled up phone records from that time. Ms. Walsh stayed in contact with her during the very school year that Noelle was one of Heather's students. Ms. Walsh must have found out that Noelle's birth parents were Sharon and Christopher Askew and shared this information with Heather. All of this proves that Ms. Walsh is representing them with conflicting interests". The prosecutor said to the judge as he shows his findings to the judge.

As the judge looks at the evidence for a good few minutes, he looks at the prosecutor. "This does have grounds to take her to the ethics board. However at this late in the trial, there is not enough time to get a public defender". The judge said to the prosecutor.

Ms. Walsh walks in the chambers as she was summoned to see him. "You wanted to see me your honor". Ms. Walsh said to the judge.

The judge looks at Ms. Walsh as he is not pleased with her. "Is one of your colleagues is handling the case with you"? The judge asks Ms. Walsh.

Ms. Walsh looks at the judge as she frowns to him. "My bosses are why"? Ms. Walsh asks the judge. She is not aware what's going on.

The prosecutor looks at Ms. Walsh. "You have a huge conflict of interest with this trial. Not only you personally know one of defendants personally, but you also served as a juror in the trial from 8 years ago. You must have found out who Noelle's birth parents are and shared that information with the same defendant, Ms. Heather Willis". The prosecutor said to Ms. Walsh.

Ms. Walsh looks at the prosecutor as she is caught. "Yes I did find out. Anyone can do the math on that not normal child. I was the one that suggested to Heather to call her Psycho Monster Child. She would have been the next social outcast since Jared Scott from 16 years ago. My clients are due to take the stand today". Ms. Walsh said to the judge and the prosecutor.

"You should have recanted from the moment the case when she asked you". Another female lawyer said to Ms. Walsh.

Ms. Walsh frowns as she looks at the judge. "It is too late to get a public defender". Ms. Walsh said to the judge.

The female lawyer looks at Ms. Walsh. "That's why I am taking over the case as of right now. You will not be asking the questions to the people on the stand today. Plus I got the phone call about your contempt charge from yesterday". The lawyer said to Ms. Walsh. Ms. Walsh frowns as she has been replaced.

The judge looks at the them as he looks at Ms. Walsh. "I would be preparing for the ethics board if I were you Ms. Walsh". The judge said to Ms. Walsh". The judge said to Ms. Walsh. As the meeting is over, Ms. Walsh leaves the judges chamber as the trial is about to begin.

In the courtroom, everyone notices the change in the defense side. The teens notice that a different lawyer is taking lead on the case for the defense. They watch a group of people being called to testify. One by one their testimony is solid as the defense attorney didn't ask much questions about it. It is mainly why they never came forward about the blackmail and feeling guilty.

The prosecutor gets up as he is finished with the final witness. "I rest your honor". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The defense attorney gets up as he looks at the judge. "Your honor, due to the amount of evidence that the state has sufficiently provided and established to convict both of the clients and what ever argument that Ms. Walsh had for the clients actions to commit will not be enough to combat the amount of evidence from physical evidence to the motives that the state has. I move forward to the closing arguments". The defense attorney said to the judge.

The prosecutor looks at the attorney as it is the smart move on his move. "I have no objection your honor". The prosecutor said to the judge.

The judge nods as he looks at them. "Proceed with closing arguments", the judge said to them.

The defense attorney gets up as he went to the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the clients only wanted things that they deserved in life. In order to do that, they had to manipulate others in getting the various things. They expected for them to stay quiet for a life time". The defense attorney said to the jury.

The prosecutor gets back up as he looks at the jury. "The expression life is not fair is very true. Not everyone gets what they want in life. To some, they truly earn to have a lot of money, a well paying job, or even having kid. To the defendants, they think that they have been dealt with the bad hand over and over again. They came up with a premeditative plan. They have blackmailed various people with various degrees of questionable morals. To the people that the defendants hurt, they are here standing tall and faced their captors in court. They spoke up about the horror that they endured. The defendants are guilty of their crimes". The prosecutor said to the jury.

The judge looks at the courtroom. "Ladies and gentlemen, you are dismissed to deliberate on the charges. This court is adjourned". The judge said to the courtroom.

Everyone nods as they hear the word. As soon as the gavel bangs, Ms. Walsh storms out from the court room furious about it. "Well she looks like she got something in a bunch". Jazz said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they look at Jazz. "You said it. Plus I think that the other defense attorney did the right thing by admitting that the prosecution had all sorts of evidence that it was overwhelming that the arguments that the first defense attorney had wouldn't be strong enough to combat". Melody said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "Yeah plus the way that the first defense attorney left like that, the prosecutor must have found out something about her that have been big enough to have the second attorney to take over this late in the trial. Plus the fate of the defendants are in the hands of the jury". Abu said to them.

The teens nod as Brad is standing next to Jack, Edward is standing next to Noelle, and Adam is standing next to AV. "Yeah but you may never know what kind of people are in the jury. I am concerned that something like this will happen again". Jasmine said to them.

RJ looks at Jack as he can understand the concern. "I am with Jasmine on this. I mean Sonya was a juror at a trial 8 years ago". RJ said to them.

Marcus nods as he looks at AV. "Yeah AV testified in that particular trial as well". Marcus said to them.

Michie looks at them as she shrugs to them. "We will have to wait and see guys". Michie said to them.

As three hours go by, the teens are talking among themselves. They notice chatter between Kira and Maya. Plus they notice that Kira has a concern look on her face. "Any ideas what they are talking about"? Chris asks them.

The teens look at each as the talk is with Kira. "No clue but it sounds like trouble will be coming for us very soon". Wendell said to them.

Noelle nods as she has a gut feeling that it has been too quiet since the last monster attack. "Yeah there has not been any activity from them in a week. They are definitely up something". Noelle said to them.

As the teens look at the Music Force Next Generation Team, they notice that a light has gone off. "Looks like the moment of truth is coming". Kali said to them. Everyone walk in the courtroom as they take there seats. L

The judge looks at the crowd in the courtroom. "Have you reached a verdict"? The judge asks the juror.

An older gentleman looks at the judge. "We have your honor". The gentleman said to the judge.

The bailiff went to the gentleman to receive a piece of paper. He passes it on to the judge. The judge briefly looks at it and hands it back to the bailiff to give it to the gentleman.

The judge looks at the courtroom. "Will the defendants please rise"? The judge asks the defendants.

The defendants stands up as they are angry that their first defense attorney is not here for this but the second one is.

The judge looks the juror as he has a stern expression on his face. "What did you find"? The judge asks the juror.

The older gentleman looks at the courtroom. "We find Sonya Mildred Henderson and Heather Francis Willis, guilty to all the charges". The older gentleman said to the courtroom.

Everyone in the gallery are happy and ecstatic about the news. The teens hug AV, Noelle, and Jack. They hear the news that justice has been won for them.

Heather and Sonya are furious about the news. "NO, WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FOUND NOT GUILTY". Heather said out loud. "THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE". Sonya yells out loud.

The judge frowns as he sees this. "Bailiff remove both women from this courtroom". The judge said to the bailiff.

The bailiff and a couple of police officers went to Sonya and Heather. "NO, YOU GET YOUR HANDS OF US". Heather said to them. "I AM SUPPOSE TO BE A GREAT MOTHER TO MY LONG LOST DAUGHTERS". Sonya said to them.

The teens frown as they watch both women being forced out from the courtroom. "They get what they deserve", Brad said to them.

The judge looks at the crowd of people. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, thank you for your service. Court will reconvene for sentencing". The judge said to the courtroom. He bangs his gavel to let court out for the day.

As court is over, the teens are happy that both women were found guilty. "This calls for a party". Jazz said to them. "I have to agree with Jazz. They are going away for good". James said to them. "I will party to that". Barry said to them.

Jack nods as she looks at them. "Yeah but those two women gotten very psychotic in there. I have a bad feeling that they might escape one day from prison". Jack said to them.

Brad looks at Jack as he shakes his head. "No way, you can ask the judge to lock them up and throw away the key. It is simple as that". Brad said to them.

Adam shakes his head as he looks at Brad. "It is not as simple as that, Brad. The women did horrible things to them". Adam said to Brad.

Kayori nods in agreement with Adam. "Yeah they would probably would want to find the right words from the heart to nail them good and tightly". Kayori said to them.

Sora looks at them as she shrugs to them. "Guys, we all should help them find the words to say to the judge". Sora said to them. As they went to AV's house, it seems like things are looking up for the teens. However it won't be long until trouble comes up once again.

End Chapter

Both women got the guilty verdict. Plus things are really heating up with the subplot that will be the main focus for the end of the arc.

Next Chapter We are Who we Are


	57. Chapter 57

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 55: We are Who we Are

That night, Jack, Noelle, and AV are at AV's house as the three of them are having a sleepover. The others partied as they are happy that the women gotten the guilty verdict in the trial.

"Who knew finding the right words to say to the judge about their sentencing is so difficult". Noelle said to them as she puts a pen down on the table.

Jack nods as she looks at Noelle. She also puts a pen down on the table. "Yeah I mean I do not know where to start". Jack said to them.

AV looks at them as she has a thought. "Maybe we can get some inspiration from the veteran rangers that experienced a trial like we did". AV said to them. She leave the table right quick.

Noelle and Jack look at each other as they are wondering what AV has in mind. It is not long that Maya and AV return. "I take it that you are having trouble coming up with the words to say to the judge about their sentencing". Maya said to them.

The three teens nod as they look at Maya. "Yeah we need some inspiration for it". Noelle said to Maya.

Maya nods as she knows what to get. "I will be right back". Maya said to them. She leaves the room for a couple of minutes. As Maya returned to the room, she has some ranger books in her hands.

The teens look at the books in particular. They sit down together as they turn to a particular page. Jack notices the words that Daphne said. AV notices the words that Zoe said. Noelle notice the words that Levi and Corey said. "Who knew that they were so strong in saying something like that. Daphne said that she was adopted twice and yet she got loved by both of her adopted families. She said that they never said the harmful words like they have". Jack said to them.

AV nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it does give me some inspiration and idea. Zoe talked about the sense of identity being taken away and the scars of her past will be healed". AV said to them.

Noelle looks at the as she can agree. "Exactly, plus Corey really found the words. He talked about various qualities in life being taken away and replacing them with other qualities that shouldn't be there. He also said about getting the qualities back when he heard the guilty verdict". Noelle said to them.

Jack looks at the book in particular. "You know I think we should list the same qualities that Corey said and mix it with the words that Daphne and Zoe said". Jack said to them.

AV nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus there are qualities that will match each of us just right". AV said to them.

Noelle looks at them as she thinks about it. "Why do I get the feeling that we will make our friends cry and deeply touched by it"? Noelle asks them. Jack and AV shrug as they grin to each other and gotten to work with it.

The next day in the courtroom, the judge looks at the crowd. "The sentencing of Sonya Henderson and Heather Willis will be carried out today. I will pay close attention to what the district attorney asks for them, and the words from the victims of their crimes. The courtroom recognizes Jacqueline Cooper". The judge said to the courtroom.

Jack got up as she went up to the podium. "The words that inspire me comes from Corey McKnight and Daphne Donaldson Sanchez. You both said that I was not loved by my biological parents for them to give me up for adoption. It is truly a lie and only said it in the attempt to break me. The reasons why my biological mother gave me up ranges from a bad reason to very good reasons. The difference is that she told the truth and the both of you were lying through your teeth. To me, the guilty verdict has brought me friendship, reliability, love, kindness, sincerity, hope, light, trust, and loyalty the most. You both tried to take them away from me, and you both miserably failed at that. I want the both of you to be in jail for the rest of your lives where you truly belong. Face the facts, the both of you has brought it on yourselves". Jack said to the courtroom.

Jack hands her paper to the bailiff as he passes along to the judge.

The judge looks at the paper as Jack took her seat. "The floor recognizes Noelle McKnight". The judge said to the courtroom.

Noelle gets up as she has her piece of paper. "My biggest inspiration comes from both of my brothers, Corey and Levi McKnight. 16 years ago, they were in a courtroom just like this speaking up about the brutality that they both went through. Since then, the same kind of brutality was repeated by other people. I ask you when will it stop. The knowledge on that kind of brutality should never be shared with anyone including their psychotic fans. What the guilty verdict brought to me the most in quality wise are leadership, stealth, fierce, strategic, strength, and power. They belong in a maximum security prison that also houses the criminally insane". Noelle said to the judge. Noelle hands the paper to the bailiff. The bailiff went to the judge as he hands it to him.

Noelle went back to her seat with the others. The judge looks at the crowd. "The floor recognizes Avalon Winchester". The judge said to the courtroom. AV got up as she has her paper. "The words that inspired me the most come from Zoe Beckett Sheppard and Corey McKnight. You may not see it on me physically, but I carry the emotional scars from my past. It is still healing and guard by my friends who are here and not here in this very courtroom. There are people in this world that truly call themselves a parent like a mother. The truth of the matter is that neither one of you are not a mother by any means. The qualities that I got back are courage, justice, knowledge, power, and endurance. Jack, AV, and I are survivors and will move on. We will not be haunted in our dreams. I ask for the both of them to be punished to the fullest extent of the law". AV said to the judge. The bailiff went to AV to get the paper from her to hand it to the judge.

The judge looks at the paper as he nods to them. AV went to her seat as she is wonder what the judge will say next.

The judge looks at the courtroom. "In my 25 years that I have been on the bench, I have never heard a case that had disturbing events unfolding. The victims who were blackmailed should live their life knowing that they won't have a dark cloud looming over their heads about a piece of knowledge that ended up in the wrong hands. The victims who were attacked and kidnapped should live their life knowing that the people that has harmed are locked behind bars and stop looking over their shoulder. Sonya Henderson and Heather Willis. You two are here by sentenced to 60 years to life with no possibility of parole for all of things that you two have done. I am also ordering the both of you to serve your jail term in separate maximum security prisons. This court is adjourned". The judge said to them. He bangs his gavel.

Everyone gets up as they hug AV, Jack, and Noelle. Heather and Sonya are being taken away from the courtroom. "Let's go guys, we all got a life to live now". Noelle, AV, and Jack said in unison. The teens nod in agreement as they head out from the courtroom together. Little did they know that trouble is brewing and heading there way.

In Reefside, Sir Stanler is just behind a particular house. He has an evil grin on his face. "That trial in the other town has given me time to complete my search and a huge distraction to the rangers. Very soon, the Music Fairy pendants and it's power will be in hands of Lady Chaosima. You will not be alone because someone who is very close to the Guardian will be joining you as well. Who would have thought that Muse's and Collin's plan to hide the Music Fairy Pendants gave me and my mistress great trouble to finding them. Your secret will come out, daughter of Cassandra Cornell and Collin of the Island of Musicola". Sir Stanler said to himself as he takes off from the scene.

End Chapter

It is a short filler, but it is mainly focused on Noelle, Jack, and AV finding the words to tell the judge. Plus the end of the arc will be up next.

Next Chapter: The Secrets of the Music Fairy and Guardian of the Guitar of Musicola Part 1


	58. Chapter 58

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 56: Memories Reached to the Fallen Part 1

At an unknown location, Cassie is alone as she is stumped on things. She recently learned that AV called her a friend in the courtroom. Plus she got confronted by a version of herself from Martiala named Connie. She gets told to confront Robyn Queen for clouding her heart. "Ok Robyn what have you done". Cassie said to herself. She walks in the security room and went to the computers. She pulls up the surveillance of Earth as she takes a closer look. She types in Robyn's name into a search engine as she includes a picture of her to narrow things down. As Cassie begins to see various footage, she frowns as she sees everything that Robyn has done to Sora. She frowns deeply as she watched the prank that happened at Sora's house. She notices that the last thing that Robyn was in a ranger battle where she fought two other rangers from the Music Force Next Generation Team. However after a certain date, Robyn is with her friends like she fully gotten away with it. 'How could they let Robin get away with it? She deeply harmed Sora like that? Plus how on Earth did they let Robyn becoming a ranger'? Cassie thought to herself. She has a full mind to confront two people in the Music Force Next Generation Team for answers. She closes the search engine and the surveillance that she saw. She morphs into her fallen ranger form as she heads out on her plans.

It has been a couple of days since the sentencing. The teens are enjoying themselves on a nice Sunday morning. They notice that Noelle is feeling great. "You look and sound a lot better Noelle". Edward said to Noelle.

Kali nods as he looks at Noelle. "Edward is right Noelle. I haven't seen you in a great mood in a long while. It would have be before Sir Stanler messed you up that you were in a good spirits". Kali said to Noelle.

Noelle has a modest smile on her face. "Yeah well, I have been through a lot in the past two to three months. To tell the truth, the first time I felt bad and down is when I saw my biological father for the first time in his frail and grave condition. Everything that he went through to get freedom from his alien form; it actually broke my heart. It is because of it that I have mixed feelings about my biological mother being held captive by Sir Stanler. I don't know what he did to her. At the same time, she broke the law 16 years ago and then broke the law again 8 years later". Noelle said to them.

The teens look at Noelle as they can understand it. "We can completely understand Noelle". Wendell said to Noelle. The others nod in agreement as they look at her.

Scarlet looks at Noelle as nods to her. "That was when that red ranger tyrant got in the way in the battle". Scarlet said to them.

It hits the teens as they do remember it. "Oh yeah she turned on Noelle in that battle". James said to them.

Paige nods as she looks at them. "On top of that, she knocked Noelle out of ranger form". Paige said to them.

Kayori nods as she thinks back to when they help the Lore Keepers to erase the memories from the tyrant. "Yeah we helped the Lore Keeper rangers with erasing the memories of that tyrant". Kayori said to them.

Abu nods as he thinks of something. It is something that they have not considered. "Although, we have not seen a fallout from it". Abu said to them.

The teens look at Abu as it is something that they didn't think about. "Why would there be a fallout from the plan"? Dakota asks Abu. The teens nod as they want to know the same thing.

Abu looks at them as he has truly thought about it. "The Lore Keeper Rangers has been longer than us and the Jurassic Surge team. In the first team, the Lore Keeper team consisted of Sora, AV, Leo, Adam, Alvin, Peter, Eva, Jasmine, and Cassie. At the courthouse, we meet them with the exception of Cassie due to her being missing. Plus it maybe that Cassie is not aware of what happened when the tyrant came to Reefside and erasing the memories while the others were notified and told about it". Abu said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is very possible. Noelle looks at them as she thinks about it deeply. "Abu is right guys. We brought it up to Leo, Adam, Alvin, and Peter on the first day of the trial. We even meet them as well. Plus Cassie was not even at the courthouse until AV spotted her in the crowd when she testified against the psychotic women and cross examined by the mean girl defense attorney". Noelle said to them.

The teens look at each other as they can't help but to agree with Noelle. "Noelle is right guys. Maiden Avalon's eye sight is something that you won't joke about". Edward said to them.

Paige looks at them as she thinks about. "Do you think Cassie will try something"? Paige asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is a question. "I don't know Paige, but if she does we will have to stay on guard". Michie said to them.

Scarlet nods in agreement with Michie. "Michie's right guys, we have to stay on guard". Scarlet said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "We better go on a reconnaissance mission to scope out the town. Plus we haven't seen trouble of the evil variety in awhile, so they might strike very soon. Let's split up in groups of two to three people". Noelle said to them.

"Right", the teens said in unison as they split up.

In group 1, it is Kali, Kayori, and Edward as they are scoping the downtown. They see the variety of people going by. "Nothing out of the ordinary going on here guys". Edward said to them. Kali nods in agreement as he does not see anything suspicious. "Yeah everyone is going about their own business". Kali said to them. Kayori nods as she looks around. "Agreed plus it is a nice day as well". Kayori said to them. They head on their way to another part of the town. Little did they know that someone spotted them. The person frowns as it is not the ones that she is looking for. "It is not them". The female said to herself as she keeps moving.

In groups 2 and 3, it is Michie, Wendell, Paige, Abu, James, and Dakota as they are searching the park. "There is a lot of people here at the park today". James said to them. He notices various families big and small watching their kids in the swings and on the playground.

Paige nods in agreement with James. "Yeah, it is very beautiful and tranquil today despite being winter". Paige said to them.

Abu looks at Paige as he smirks to her. "At least it is not snowing right". Abu said to them. He is being himself on bringing the smiles.

Wendell nods as he looks at them. "That is definitely true Abu. Although any ideas on what they could be up to now"? Wendell asks them as he switches the conversation to a serious matter.

The teens look at each other as they look at Wendell. "No clue plus Maya did talk to Kira about something important that could spell trouble for us back at the courthouse though". Michie said to them.

Dakota nods as she looks at them. "This silence from them could mean that they are planning something. Plus Sir Stanler is definitely one of those villains who has caused great trouble and harm to Noelle". Dakota said to them.

James nods as he looks at them. "That guy is a serious pain in the butt. Let's not forget he has a sadistic and psychotic personality". James said to them. The teens cringe by the image of the guy who has brought pain to Noelle.

They continue to search the park together. The female spots them as they are heading to a different part of the park. "It maybe a bigger group, but it is not them that I seek". The female said to herself as she takes off without them noticing.

In group four, it is just Noelle and Scarlet as they are searching the warehouse district. Noelle has a solemn expression on her face as she is in the very warehouse that she faced Xolicernic and the tyrant red ranger. Plus it is the first time that the Music Knight appeared on the scene. Finally, it is the very place where Noelle met her biological father for the first and last time. Scarlet looks at Noelle. "It is bittersweet to be back here isn't it". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Scarlet. "Yeah it is. I never thought to be back here again. It just brings back being in that moment when I was in that warehouse with AV and eventually Jack". Noelle said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Noelle as she can understand it. "They are rotting in jail for rest of their life Noelle. Plus you knocked that defense attorney a few pegs". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Scarlet. "You are right about that Scarlet". Noelle said to Scarlet.

"Finally you two are the ones that I seek". The female said to Noelle and Scarlet as she is in her fallen form.

Noelle and Scarlet look at the fallen female. "Who are you anyways"? Noelle asks the fallen female.

Scarlet nods as she looks at fallen female as she is wearing a silver cladded uniform. "Yeah why are you seeking us out"? Scarlet asks the fallen silver female.

The fallen silver female glares at them as is eyeing them. "As much as I want all of you Rangers destroyed for my masters, I desire answers about something or someone very important. I am Fallen Silver". The fallen silver female said to them.

Noelle and Scarlet frown as they look at Fallen Silver. Scarlet is itching to fight the Fallen Silver. Noelle holds Scarlet back as this might not be the time to fight just yet. "Who do you want to know about before I give you a knuckle sandwich"? Scarlet asks Fallen Silver.

Fallen Silver frowns as she glares at Noelle. "Isn't it obvious, Robyn Queen. It seems that I cannot confront her about things I want to know because of her so called erased memories. I have to do the next best thing is you two. You two have the answers that I seek". Fallen Silver said to them. She sets up a force field preventing them from leaving.

Noelle frowns as the Fallen Silver is says a name that it is bound to bring up. "If it is a fight you want, it is a fight you are going to get". Noelle said to Fallen Silver. Scarlet and Noelle grabs out their morphors.

"Music Force Next Generation", Scarlet and Noelle said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Fallen Silver frowns even deeper as she sees that they are red and pink ranger respectively. "Out of all the ranger pairs I am confronting and fighting, it just has to be the romantic red and pink". Fallen Silver said to them.

Scarlet frowns as she glares at Fallen Silver. "Actually we like someone else respectively". Scarlet said to Fallen Silver.

"That's right, we are not in a romantic relationship", Noelle said to Fallen Silver.

Fallen Silver looks at them as the fight is is getting started. She notices that the laser beam is not firing at them. 'They maybe telling the truth, but it will not last long'. Fallen Silver thought to herself.

In town, the teens are meeting up as they set up a meeting point. "Have you guys seen Noelle and Scarlet"? Paige asks them.

Abu shakes his head to Paige. "No they should be here by now". Abu said to Paige. He is getting concerned about them.

James nods as he looks at them. "They have not checked in with any findings". James said to them.

Dakota frowns as this is very unusual for them. She grabs her morphor out to contact Kira. "Kira can you do a search for Scarlet and Noelle? We think that they are in trouble". Dakota said to Kira.

It is not very long until that they hear from Kira. " _They are in trouble. They are fighting the Fallen Silver at the Warehouse District"_. Kira said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is not what they are expecting to find out. "We are on our way". Dakota said to Kira. The teens teleport to Noelle's and Scarlet's location.

Back at the warehouse, Fallen Silver is fighting Noelle and Scarlet. "How did that bully gained a morphor to become a ranger"? Fallen Silver asks them. She is throws a sucker punch at Noelle.

Noelle gets hit in the stomach as she stumbles back some. Scarlet glares at Fallen Silver. "If you are referring to that bully named Robyn, she stooped to a whole new low for the rangers". Scarlet said to Fallen Silver. She kicks at Fallen Silver back away from Noelle.

Fallen Silver takes a stumble to the ground as she looks at Scarlet. "Yes that is exactly who I mean. I have to confront her about what she has done to Sora. It seems that she does not remember a thing about what she has done. I have the next best people to get my answers. It is the two of you since you two are the only two that fought her in battle". Fallen Silver said to them. She is getting very angry and sadden at the same time.

Noelle frowns as she is putting two and two together. "You are Cassie aren't you". Noelle said to the Fallen Silver. She fires her music blaster at the devices that she has to morph into her fallen ranger form.

Fallen Silver looks at Noelle as the blaster hits her device to morph. As it gets damaged, she automatically demorphs back to her human self. "Yes am I red ranger. You are going to regret that. HOW IN THE HELL DID ROBYN QUEEN BECAME A RANGER"? Cassie asks Noelle. She is very angry and sadden by it.

As Cassie is going at it on Noelle, Scarlet pulls Cassie away from Noelle. "Robyn was blackmailing Maya, Cassie". Scarlet said to Cassie.

Cassie frowns as she does not believe her. "You are lying. Sora must have told you lies". Cassie said to Scarlet.

Orange beams from the force field are emitting as it hits Noelle and Scarlet. "Sora is not a lair Cassie". Noelle said to Cassie as she punches her in the face.

Cassie takes a stumble back as she glares at Noelle. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT REJECTOR"? Cassie yells at Noelle as she grabs her by the arm and throws her towards the force field wall. Noelle gets effected by the power of the force field.

Scarlet frowns as she glares at Cassie. "Sora told me all about you Cassie. Even though I have been away from Legacy Hills, Sora told me everything about you including your first date and first kiss with her". Scarlet said to Cassie as she double kicks her.

Cassie lands on the ground as she got back up again. She is slightly taken back by what Scarlet said to her. "She told that lie". Cassie said to Scarlet as she is building up the anger. She is red in the face like it is a blush.

The other rangers arrive at the scene. "Is that the Lore Keeper Pink Ranger? Why is she attacking them"? Kayori asks them.

Edward frowns he sees Noelle on the ground and hurt. "We must help them against that dishonorable one". Edward said to them.

Cassie turns around as she glares them. "THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THEM ONLY. THEY ARE HOLDING THE TRUTH FROM ME ABOUT THAT ROBYN QUEEN". Cassie yells at them as she adds another layer of the force field to the existing one. She is very angry and upset like she is going to cry.

The teens look at each as this is something that they are not expecting. "Any ideas on how to help them", Paige asks them.

"No, she is very determined to find out what Robyn did". Michie said to them.

"Plus I don't think she is that dishonorable. She is fighting with her pent up emotions". Wendell said to them. The teens look at each other as they can see that.

"Yeah but I don't think Noelle can last that much longer in there". Kali said to them. He is getting concerned about the situation.

Dakota looks at Kali as she shakes her head to him. "If Noelle can knock a peg or three in to her, they maybe be able to win this". Dakota said to them.

James looks at Dakota as it is a tall order. "Yeah but how is she suppose to do that when she is fighting with her emotions"? James asks them.

Abu looks at them as he shrugs to them. "We always had faith in Noelle, James. If we all know Noelle, she will find a way to peg her down like she did to the disgraceful defense attorney". Abu said to them.

Kayori nods as she looks at them. "Abu is right guys. We are not going to give up on Noelle and Scarlet, and we will never start that". Kayori said to them.

Cassie frowns as she hears what Kayori said as it is getting to her. "THEY ALREADY HAVE GIVEN UP ON ME". Cassie said as she fires her blaster at Noelle and Scarlet.

Noelle and Scarlet barely dodges it as they land on the ground. Noelle gets back up as Scarlet is supporting her. She is getting angry. "We got to try something else Noelle. Cassie is going to be a loose cannon". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she thinks of something. "Scarlet, I want you to play your ukulele in a major key and include the memories that was erased from Robyn". Noelle said to Scarlet.

Scarlet frowns as she looks at Noelle. "Have you lost your mind Noelle"? Scarlet asks Noelle as it is a crazy plan.

Noelle looks at Scarlet as she shakes her head to her. "It is our only option Scarlet. We tried to tell her that Robyn was blackmailing Maya, but she didn't believe us. She is using her emotional pain and power against us that she has bottled up for so long. You know as much as I do that she is confused and misguided". Noelle said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Noelle as she looks at her. "You are right about that Noelle, but what do you have in mind of doing". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Scarlet as she has a plan up her sleeve. "When I give you the signal, you will play your ukulele". Noelle said to Scarlet as she demorphs into her civilian form.

Cassie sees the red ranger demorphing back to her civilian form. She is slightly taken back by what she is doing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIRL? YOU ARE MAKING IT TOO EASY FOR ME TO DESTROY", Cassie said to Noelle as she throws a punch at her.

Noelle looks at Cassie as is take it in the face. "Tell me Cassie, what kind of qualities does a great leader that is in the red ranger"? Noelle asks Cassie.

Everyone is in shock as they see Noelle in civilian form. Maya arrives at the scene as she gotten the call from Kira about the battle. "What is she doing? We have to stop this". Maya asks them. She is getting concerned for her.

Dakota looks at the Lore Keeper mentor. "Noelle has a plan Maya. We have faith in her". Dakota said to Maya. Maya looks at them as she can't help it but to agree.

Cassie frowns as she notices that Noelle didn't return a physical blow to her. "Are you too scared to hit me back? What kind of red ranger are you"? Cassie asks Noelle as she is not yelling at her, but the anger and sadness is still in her voice. She punches Noelle again.

Noelle gets hit again in the face. "I am not scared Cassie. I am a red ranger that can see that you are fighting with your emotional pain. Tell me what kind of leader Sora Daniels is"? Noelle asks Cassie as it is normal and calm tone of voice from Noelle.

Cassie is taken back by the fact that Noelle is not fazed by the punch. "Sora is a leader that listened to all of us. She took charge when a situation arise within the team. She quelled down disagreements between Leo and Adam. What are you getting at"? Cassie asks Noelle as she didn't punch or kick at Noelle.

Noelle looks at Cassie as it is working. "Tell me Cassie, was Sora ever the mean and boastful type of person? Did she ever yells at her teammates that she is the only hero and punched her fellow teammates that gotten in her way? Did she ever complained about her weapon not working or Zord ignoring her commands? Did she ever complained that other people within her team gotten a special mission with out her"? Noelle asks Cassie as she is getting angry at her.

Cassie frowns as she looks at Noelle. "No that is not the kind of person that Sora is. WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT"? Cassie yells at Noelle.

Noelle looks at Cassie as she has a wild smirk on her face. "I am referring to Robyn Queen. She has done all of those things that Sora would never done. She attacked me when Xolicernic was in town from the future. She complained when AV gotten a mission to help my team. She complained about her weapon not working. She complained about her Zord not taking her commands. She hit and pushed her own teammates. She blackmailed Maya in becoming a ranger because she found out about you guys being Power Rangers. We helped the Lore Keeper team with erasing Robyn's memory to keep the secret identities safe from ever going out to the public and that includes you". Noelle said to Cassie.

Cassie is taken back by this as she notices that they laser beams are not firing. "WHAT ABOUT SORA IN THAT TIME"? Cassie yells at them.

Noelle looks at Cassie as she is just about there. "Sora helped us out even though she does not have her memories back. She regained the control of her weapon. She threw AV's necklace to Kayori to put it around Scarlet's neck to purge the evil out of her. I am the one that told Sora not to force her memories to come back. Sora played a key role in the fake invasion of the Great Library. I also told her let her memories to come back on it's own and she did that Cassie. YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER DOUBTED HER" Noelle yells at Cassie.

Cassie is in shock as she taken back greatly. "WHAT", Cassie yells at Noelle.

"Now Scarlet", Noelle yells to Scarlet. She dodges out of the way.

Scarlet has her ukulele powered up as she looks at Cassie. "You want the full truth, you got it, Secondary Power of Hawaiian Major Memory Replay". Scarlet said to Cassie.

As Scarlet plays her ukulele, bright pink music beam with musical notes of the Hawaiian music hits Cassie directly.

Outside of the force field, the teens and Maya are in awe by it. "Noelle must have planned to do this all along". James said to them.

Kali nods as he looks at them. "Right, she must have figured out that she couldn't fight Cassie in her emotional state". Kali said to them.

Kayori nods as she looks at them. "Yeah Cassie's emotional pain must have been the key to the force field and laser beams. Noelle had to talk to Cassie without triggering them". Kayori said to them.

Paige nods as she looks at them. "That's why Noelle powered down to her civilian form and took those punches even though she didn't fight her back". Paige said to them.

Edward nods as he looks at them. "Right Noelle knows it is not honorable to fight someone who is in emotional pain". Edward said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "It is because of that she was able to ask Cassie questions that are not necessarily about one person in particular". Abu said to them.

Wendell nods as he looks at them them. "Yeah Noelle said things to challenged Cassie about as well". Wendell said to them.

Michie nods as she looks at them. "Plus she gotten angry as she told Cassie everything that Robyn had done up until the fake invasion. She even told Cassie what Sora did even with her condition. She even yelled at Cassie that she should have never doubted Sora". Michie said to them.

Dakota nods as she looks at them. "Yeah in that time, Scarlet was waiting for Noelle's signal to unleash the Hawaiian music in a major key and to include the memories that was erased from Robyn. It was Noelle's plan all along". Dakota said to them.

As Cassie is hit by the memories, she frowns as she saw everything that happened. She has tears in her eyes as she saw the prank happening in Sora's home to be true. She went to her knees as the force field is destroyed. Tears are falling down her face. "Oh Sora, I am so sorry. I had no idea that Robyn was blackmailing Maya and relentlessly bullying you. I had no idea that you were in pain even though your memories were blocked. I should have never doubted your memory loss. I should have known that you truly gotten your memories back. I should have stopped Judariot from taking your spirit. Please Sora, please find in your heart to forgive me. Rangers, an evil one called Sir Stanler is searching for the child of Cassandra Cornell and Collin and a red ranger who is relative to a Guardian. I don't know what this evil wants from them". Cassie said to them as she teleports away.

The teens look at each other as they are perplexed by this. "Did Cassie say Sir Stanler? Plus how she know about that creep targeting two people"? Scarlet asks them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah she did, but a red ranger is in danger. We don't know who it is and why". Noelle said to them as she went to her knees.

Maya frowns as this is bad news. "We better get you to Kira". Maya said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she is being supported by Maya and Edward. They teleport back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Noelle is in the med bay as Conner and Kira are shocked by what Noelle did in the battle. "Why would Cassie tell us about Sir Stanler and his plan? Conner asks them.

Maya looks at them as she thinks about it. "She must have overheard them talking about it. The only red ranger who is a guardian is Jared Scott. Plus the only daughter that Cassandra Cornell has is Colleen Cornell. We need to warn Jared and his family right away. Plus the rangers needs to find Colleen before Sir Stanler strikes". Maya said to them.

Kira nods as she looks at them. "I will make the call to him right away. Plus Jenny's Rangers needs to be warned as well". Kira said to Maya.

They nod in agreement as they look at Noelle who is resting easily. "Noelle has done the impossible. She reminds me of Corey in a lot of ways". Maya said to them. They nod as they see the teens in the room with her.

Back at the Great Library, Noelle and Scarlet are meeting with the Lore Keeper Rangers. "Woah, woah, woah, let me get this straight, Cassie wanted to confront Robyn who gotten her memories erased for everything she done to the team and Sora, but she didn't know that it was Scarlet that pulled the memory erasing. In the end, you sent the memories that you erased from Robyn into Cassie's head to see the full truth. As a result, Cassie broke down and cried for forgiveness to Sora. As the kicker, Cassie told you guys that Sir Stanler is after two people one of which is a child of two people and a red ranger who is a relative to a guardian". Logan said to them. They saw the raw ranger footage as they are utterly speechless and in shock.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "That's correct Logan, my team are in complete shock by it as well. The logical explanation is that she overheard Sir Stanler talking about his plan with someone. It is likely he shared it with one of your villains". Noelle said to them.

Sora is in shock as she is very confused by it. Marcus looks at Sora as he turns to Noelle. "It makes AV's theory on Cassie being manipulated by a monster becoming true. Plus AV did confront Cassie about being manipulated in the most recent ranger battle". Marcus said to Noelle.

Jason nods as he looks at Noelle. "I am actually in shock that you actually demorphed into civilian form just to talk to Cassie like that. That takes a lot of guts to do something like that". Jason said to Noelle.

Chris looks at Adam as he gives him a look. "Jason it is not something to joke about". Chris said to Jason.

Jason looks at Chris as he shakes his head. "I am not pulling a joke at a time like this Chris. Noelle was able to do something that is almost unheard of in the ranger community". Jason said to Chris

AV nods as she looks at Chris. "Jason is right Chris. The only time that was ever done by was my grandpa Jason who demorphed in front of Tommy when he was turned evil and being manipulated by the forces of King Mondo". AV said to Chris.

Jazz nods as she looks at Chris. "Don't argue with AV about ranger history. She will get on to you for it. Go ask Sara", jazz said to Chris.

Sara nods as she looks at Chris. "Yeah AV knows ranger history like it is completely natural to her". Sara said to Chris.

Eva nods as she looks at them. "What I do not get who is the child of Cassandra Cornell and Collin? Plus what is the guardian that Cassie spoke about? She said that a red ranger is a relative to the guardian". Eva asks them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "That is what my team is figuring out, Eva. That creep could be targeting Sora, RJ, or myself. The best thing you guys can do is to keep Sora safe and protected". Noelle said to them.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "You bet that my team will protect Noelle from Sir Stanler when he is knocking for a fight". Scarlet said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "What ever is going on, we won't be caught off guard. Plus the Jurassic Surge are notified about this as well". Noelle said to them.

The Lore Keeper teens look at each other. Sara has a determined look on her face. 'If some evil creep wants to get to Sora, he has to go through me'. Sara thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Sir Stanler looks at the footage of the ranger battle. "So there was an eavesdropper that found out my plan. She will be the first to be punished for knowing my plans". Sir Stanler said to himself as he has plans to capture Cassie himself.

End Chapter

This is the kick start to the finale of the arc. Plus Noelle has done the impossible to get through to Cassie. Will the rangers protect the ones that Sir Stanler is targeting plus what will Sir Stanler do to Cassie since he found out that she eavesdropped on his plans.

Next Chapter: The Secrets of the Music Fairy and Guardian of the Guitar of Musicola Part 1: Warning to a Snatch


	59. Chapter 59

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 57: From Warnings to Trickeries Part 2

Back at the Great Library, Noelle and Scarlet are meeting with the Lore Keeper Rangers. "Woah, woah, woah, let me get this straight, Cassie wanted to confront Robyn who gotten her memories erased for everything she done to the team and Sora, but she didn't know that it was Scarlet that pulled the memory erasing. You managed to talk to Cassie without throwing a punch at her and realized that she was in a lot of emotional pain. In the end, Scarlet sent the memories that you erased from Robyn into Cassie's head to see the full truth. As a result, Cassie broke down and cried for forgiveness to Sora. As the kicker, Cassie told you guys that Sir Stanler is after two people one of which is a child of two people and a red ranger who is a relative to a guardian". Logan said to them. They saw the raw ranger footage as they are utterly speechless and in shock.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "That's correct Logan, my team are in complete shock by it as well. The logical explanation is that she overheard Sir Stanler talking about his plan with someone. It is likely he shared it with one of your villains". Noelle said to them.

Sora is in shock as she is very confused by it. Marcus looks at Sora as he turns to Noelle. "It makes AV's theory on Cassie being manipulated by a monster becoming true. Plus AV did confront Cassie about being manipulated in our most recent ranger battle". Marcus said to Noelle.

Jason nods as he looks at Noelle. "I am actually in shock that you actually demorphed into civilian form just to talk to Cassie like that. That takes a lot of guts to do something like that". Jason said to Noelle.

Chris looks at Jason as he gives him a look. "Jason it is not something to joke about". Chris said to Jason.

Jason looks at Chris as he shakes his head. "I am not pulling a joke at a time like this Chris. Noelle was able to do something that is almost unheard of in the ranger community". Jason said to Chris

AV nods as she looks at Chris. "Jason is right Chris. The only time that was ever done by was my grandpa Jason who demorphed in front of Tommy when he was turned evil and being manipulated by the forces of King Mondo". AV said to Chris.

Jazz nods as she looks at Chris. "Don't argue with AV about ranger history. She will get on to you for it. Go ask Sara", jazz said to Chris.

Sara nods as she looks at Chris. "Yeah AV knows ranger history like it is completely natural to her". Sara said to Chris.

Eva nods as she looks at them. "What I do not get who is the child of Cassandra Cornell and Collin? Plus what is the guardian that Cassie spoke about? She said that a red ranger is a relative to the guardian". Eva asks them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "That is what my team is figuring out, Eva. That creep could be targeting Sora, RJ, or myself. The best thing you guys can do is to keep Sora safe and protected". Noelle said to them.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "You bet that my team will protect Noelle from Sir Stanler when he is knocking for a fight". Scarlet said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "What ever is going on, we won't be caught off guard. Plus the Jurassic Surge are notified about this as well". Noelle said to them.

The Lore Keeper teens look at each other. Sara has a determined look on her face. 'If some evil creep wants to get to Sora, he has to go through me'. Sara thought to herself.

At a cemetery in Unity Lakes, Cassie looks at a head stone of a familiar person that was spoke about. She has tears down her face. "I have no idea why I came here, but when I saw your headstone I might as well talk to you. I have done awful things to people. At the same time, I have been misguided and manipulated into believing things that is not the truth. People called me out on being manipulated. People has knocked into sense to me. People has shown me the truth that was hidden from me by the manipulator. I am ready to apologize to the people that I hurt the most especially Sora. I can't even use this to fight against those that I suppose to fight. I feel like I am in this too deeply, and I don't know how to escape from it". Cassie said to herself as she wipes her tears.

Sir Stanler appears as he has Noistrons with him. "For a non evil ranger, you are having second thoughts about things. Plus you really shouldn't have eavesdrop and told them about my plans". Sir Stanler said to Cassie.

Cassie gets up as she is ready to fight. "Gee, I must have forgotten to turn my listening ears off". Cassie said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler laughs at Cassie as he has an evil grin on his face. "You are so naïve. Did you honestly think that you will be able to put up a fight against me and my Noistrons especially when that device is damaged by the red ranger". Sir Stanler said to Cassie.

Cassie frowns as she notices the device. "I don't need that to kick your butt". Cassie said to Sir Stanler.

As the Noistrons are going in attack, Cassie is putting up the fight against them. Sir Stanler frowns as he looks at her. He fires a beam at Cassie.

Cassie gets hit as she lands on the ground. She groans as Sir Stanler grabs her from her waist. "Hey let me go you creep". Cassie said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler has an evil grin on her face. "Your masters will not be rescuing you". Sir Stanler said to Cassie. Cassie frowns as she is truly scared. They teleport away from the scene to the ship.

On the ship, Cassie is kicking at Sir Stanler. She is being taken to a cell in the dungeon. "I am warning you; you will not get away with this". Cassie said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Cassie as he opens a cell. "You will be punished deeply for learning about my plan. However before that I have to get the two right people. Like I said, your masters won't be getting you out of here". Sir Stanler said to Cassie. He throws Cassie in the cell.

Cassie lands on the floor of the cell. As the door closes, she sighs as she is at rock bottom in her life. Tears are falling down her face as she is in this mess. She watches Sir Stanler leaving the dungeon.

Back in Legacy Hills, Tiberius notices that Fallen Silver has not returned to him. 'How odd, Fallen Silver told me she had to check something out in Reefside, but she has not returned yet'. Tiberius thought to himself.

"Your Fallen Silver won't be coming back to you. She is my prisoner". Sir Stanler said to Tiberius. He has an evil grin on his face.

Tiberius frowns as he glares at Sir Stanler. "You what, you are keeping my Fallen Silver captive". Tiberius said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Tiberius as he laughs at him. "You naïve fool, did you honestly think that she has been loyal to you and your cohorts. Your Fallen Silver has eavesdropped on my plans and told the Lore Keeper Rangers everything about my plans. She even broke down in tears when she was shown the awful truth about what happened to one of those rangers. I do believe it was the red ranger. A tyrant teenager made her life a living hell, and the memory was shown to her. I have never seen her broken down like a cry baby like she is. Don't worry, the Fallen Silver will be punished by me. What I did is a favor to get her out of your hands, and you can get back at the ranger". Sir Stanler said to Tiberius. He has a devil's advocate grin on his face.

Tiberius frowns as he is furious at the rangers. "Where is she so I can punish her myself". Tiberius said to Sir Stanler. He is getting very angry at him.

Sir Stanler looks at him as he rolls his eyes. "Who says anything about me telling you where she is. I told her that you won't be coming to get her. Like I said, she is my prisoner now". Sir Stanler said to Tiberius as he takes off.

Tiberius frowns as he has a full mind to attack the Lore Keeper Rangers. 'Those Rangers will tell me the truth'. Tiberius thought to himself as he takes off.

Back at the Great Library, Maya and Abby are closely monitoring Reefside, Clover Hill, and Legacy Hills. Abby sighs as the raw ranger footage is on her mind. Maya looks at Abby. "I know that something is bothering you Abby". Maya said to Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at Maya. "Cassie is carrying so much emotional pain. It reminds me so much especially when Jasmine was stolen from me as a newborn baby by that witch. Someone recognize the emotional pain in her and manipulated her into things. I just want to hug her so badly". Abby said to Maya.

Maya nods as she can understand where she is coming from. "I can definitely understand where you are coming from Abby. The rangers in Reefside and Clover Hill are warned about the incoming threat. I am still stumped about the child of Cassandra Cornell and Collin. Cassandra Cornell wasn't a ranger 16 years ago, and there is not any kind of record of a Collin in Reefside at all". Maya said to Abby.

Abby looks at Maya as she thinks of something else. "Have you done a search of the students at Reefside High with the last name of Cornell"? Abby asks Maya.

Maya looks at Abby as it gives her a new search perimeter. As she types the information in, she gets a hit. "Abby you are a genius. I got one match for someone with the last name Cornell. Her name is Colleen Cornell age 14 years old and a freshman at Reefside High". Maya said to Abby.

Abby has a sheepish look on her face. "We need to get that name to Kira for her rangers to keep an eye on". Abby said to Maya.

Maya nods as she is about to do just that. The monitors are beeping as it is picking up something. She frowns as it is a weak signal. "That's strange, the monitors are picking up something strange in Unity Lakes". Maya said to Abby.

Abby looks at Maya as it is odd by the timing of it. "What could be possibly be at Unity Lakes at this time of night"? Abby asks Maya.

Maya frowns as the location is at a cemetery. "Not sure Abby, I am going to check it out". Maya said Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at Maya. "Be careful Maya", Abby said to Maya. She has that concern parental expression on her face.

Maya looks at Abby as she means well. "You have waited 16 years to get the worried parental look on your face". Maya said to Abby as she heads out.

At the cemetery in Unity Lakes, Maya is getting close to where it is coming from. She grabs a flashlight out to get a better look around. She spots the Fallen Silver morphor on the ground next to a grave site. "Lucy Helton, that's the name of Jasmine's old friend". Maya picks the device up as she can see it is heavily damaged. "Cassie must have left this behind, but why". Maya said to herself. She looks around at the scene. She notices that there is a disturbance around the area. She notices a burn spot on some grass. She has a gut feeling in her stomach. "Cassie must have been in an ambush but by who". Maya said to herself as she takes off with the morphor in her hands.

The next afternoon, the teens are at a local park. Sora sighs as she looks at them. "I have spoken with RJ. He is starting to freak out about being a potential target for Sir Stanler". Sora said to them.

AV nods as she looks at them. "Yeah but it could be him, Noelle, or you Sora though". AV said to them.

Jason looks at AV as he thinks about it. "Maybe you can put the leash on Sora to make sure she doesn't get kidnapped again". Jason said to AV.

Sara gives him a look as she shakes her head. "This whole leash joke is wearing my last laughing nerve". Sara said to Jason.

Jason has a mischievous grin as he looks at them. "What the leash joke is referring to when certain people get targeted over and over again". Jason said to them.

"You rangers have really have made things hard for me". Tiberius said to them as he has Elites with him as he is ready to fight.

The teens frown as they notice them. "Oh great, it is you again". Logan said to Tiberius.

Tiberius looks very angry as he glares at them. "What have you done that gotten through to my Fallen Silver". Tiberius said to them.

The teens frown as they look at Tiberius. "What are you talking about"? Eva asks Tiberius.

Tiberius glares at them as he is ready to fight. "Don't play dumb with me rangers. Cassie told you about plans that she over heard about". Tiberius said to them.

AV frowns as her eyes are dark orange. "That's an obvious lie", AV said to Tiberius. She grabs her morphor out out as the others follow suit.

Tiberius frowns as he glares at her. "Elites attack the rangers. The blue ranger is mine alone". Tiberius said to them.

"Unlock the Legend", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

"It's Showtime, we will handle the Elites. Jazz you fight Tiberius with AV". Sora said to them.

"Right", the teens said in unison as hey are in a ranger battle.

As the battle is getting started, Tiberius frowns as he is facing two people against him. "This is a battle between me and the blue ranger, stay out of it purple". Tiberius said to Jazz.

Jazz frowns as she glares at Tiberius. "The best laid plans goes awry". Jazz said to Tiberius.

Tiberius frowns as he looks at Jazz. "I just have to get you out of the way first". Tiberius said to Jazz.

"I like to see you try hot head". Jazz said to Tiberius. As they are going at it, AV and Jasmine are working really well together like they have come up with a sister fighting combination.

Tiberius frowns as he looks at them especially at AV. "How do you know that it was a lie"? Tiberius asks AV. He is trying to knock them out of synch with their fighting combination.

AV looks at Tiberius as she notices that he is caught off guard by her ability. "I am like a human lie detector". AV said to Tiberius as she doesn't give too much detail about it.

Jazz nods as she looks at Tiberius. "That lie was so obvious that someone has easily tricked you into believing that like a well done steak". Jazz said to Tiberius. She is using her whips on him.

Tiberius frowns as he grabs the whips. "Me being tricked, you will regret saying that to me". Tiberius said to Jazz. He is swirling Jazz around in using her whips. She gets thrown by Tiberius as he uses her whips against her.

Jazz lands on the ground very hard. "Jazz", AV yells to Jazz. She frowns that Tiberius has hurt her.

Tiberius has a satisfied look on his face. "Finally blue ranger, it is now the one on one fight that I desire from you". Tiberius said to AV.

AV frowns as she is angry. "You will regret hurting my sister". AV said to Tiberius. She charges in as she is fighting back against him.

As the fight is keep going, the other at helping Jazz up as they notice something about AV. AV lands a powerful kick on Tiberius's wing. Tiberius is in pain as his wing is broken. "How could this be, that move is an Uniatlantican move. Only a warrior who is from Uniatlantica can learn that move. How dare you get through to Fallen Silver with the so called erased memories from a tyrant teenager". Tiberius said to AV.

The rangers are stunned by this as they look at Tiberius. "Did he just say Uniatlantica"? Marcus asks them. "I heard it with my two ears and I don't know what it is". Logan said to them.

Sara frowns as he mentioned something else. "Ok this guy is tricked and lied to just to attack us". Marcus said to them.

AV is taken back by what Tiberius just said to her. 'How does he know about Uniatlantica? The planet got destroyed years ago when my mom and my aunts were newborn babies'. AV thought to herself as she looks at Tiberius. "You are being lied to Tiberius. We only learned it from a true reliable source that we will never tell you who". Sora said to Tiberius.

Tiberius turns as he looks at the red ranger. He has a psychic blast ready in his hands. "Stop it with the lies red ranger". Tiberius yells at Sora as he aims it at her.

Sara frowns as she has that protective spirit for her. "You SHALL NOT HARM HER". Sara said to Tiberius as she blocks it.

The rangers are in shock as Sara is stepping up. AV is supporting Jazz up as she sees this. It is like a unicorn swirling around her. She has the extra power to push it back towards Tiberius.

Tiberius gets hit by his own power as he lands on the ground. "This is not over especially with you blue ranger. I shall be back". Tiberius said to them as he takes off.

The rangers look at each other as they look at AV. "Are you alright AV? Eva asks AV.

AV looks at them as she shrugs to them. "No, Jazz needs help. We need to head back to the Great Library". AV said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at AV. Jason went to help support Jazz. "I got her AV". Jason said to AV. AV nods as she senses something about him as they teleport back to the Great Library.

Back at the Great Library, Abby is attending to Jazz's injures from the fight. The teens explain to Maya about what happened. Maya frowns as this is not good. "Let me get this straight, Tiberius attacked you guys and asked you guys where Cassie is and how you guys got through to her, and AV called him out on the lie that he refused to believe it". Maya said to them.

Sora nods as she looks at Maya. "He even said 'how dare you get through to Fallen Silver with the so called erased memories from a tyrant teenager'. We never said that to him". Sora said to Maya.

Maya frowns as this is getting complex. "Someone must have lied to Tiberius to believe that we were the ones that gotten through to Cassie". Eva said to them.

Marcus nods as he looks at them. "We know that it was Scarlet and Noelle gotten through to Cassie. Who ever found out what they did must have reached to that enemy and told Tiberius". Marcus said to them.

Sara nods as she spots the damaged morphor. "Right plus that morphor belonged to the Fallen Silver. We know that Fallen Silver is Cassie. We know that Noelle is the one that damaged it. That battle took place in Reefside. Plus we also learned that Sir Stanler is planning to kidnap two people from Cassie when she completely broken down in front of them". Sara said to them.

Chris nods as he puts it together. "Sir Stanler must have lied to Tiberius that it was us that gotten through to Cassie when it was the Music Force Next Generation rangers that gotten through to Cassie". Chris said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that Chris is right. "Chris is right. Plus if Sir Stanler gotten to Cassie before going to Tiberius with the news, he could have done something to her that we didn't know about". Eva said to them.

Maya looks at them as she nods to them. "Sir Stanler already has done something Rangers". Maya said to them. She has bad news to tell them.

The teens look at each other as they are not sure how to take it. "What do you mean"? Jason asks them.

Maya sighs as she brings up the map of Unity Lakes. "I found this at a cemetery in Unity Lakes. The cemetery show signs of a battle took place. All the evidence strongly points to Sir Stanler attacking and kidnapping Cassie". Maya said to them.

The teens are in complete shock by the news. "WHAT? SIR STANLER KIDNAPPED CASSIE". The teens said to Maya. Sora has tears in her eyes as she learned about it.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "Yes I am having the ranger drones to locate her now". Maya said to them.

AV notices something on the map. "Maya where the fallen Silver morphor was at the cemetery"? AV asks Maya.

Maya looks at AV as she nods to her. "It was at a grave of Lucy Helton". Maya said to them.

Logan looks at them as he is confused about it. "What does Lucy Helton have to do with anything"? Logan asks them.

"Lucy was a dear friend of mine that passed away, Logan". Jasmine said to them as she walks in the room.

"Jazz", AV said to Jazz as everyone is happy to see her awake and feeling better.

Jasmine nods as she looks at them. "In my pre ranger days, Lucy was a close friend of mine that was cruelly pranked by my so called former friends who is serving time in prison. She committed suicide because they took everything from her including her will to live. When I became a ranger, the team included Cassie learned about her. She must have gotten to the cemetery to talk to her grave. I also believe that Cassie is at rock bottom right now". Jazz said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is they look at Sora. Sora has mixed feelings about it as she has tears in her eyes. "I... I need some time alone". Sora said to them as she takes off from the Great Library.

"Sora wait", AV said to Sora as she is about to go after her.

Maya stops AV as she shakes her head to her. "Sora needs some time and space for the time being". Maya said to AV. AV nods as she looks at them. The teens are not sure about going about it as a misguided ranger is missing.

Back in Clover Hill, the teens are learning about what happened in Reefside very recently. Melody is confused about it. "I do not get it. Cassie is the one that broke Sora's heart. Now all the sudden, she broke down in tears and apologizing to Sora about everything and warned them about this new threat. I get that Noelle and Scarlet got through to her and showed her the memories that was erased from Robyn. I mean Noelle did something that was really rare to do in those circumstances". Melody said to them.

Brad nods as he looks at them. "I am just as confused about it like you are Melody. Plus AV is the one that spotted Cassie in the courtroom when she testified. She must have been willingly to be there. She did that without being seen by the other Lore Keeper teens". Brad said to them.

Jasmine nods as she looks at them. "Plus it could be that other people has said to Cassie even more since the trial that ultimately lead her to attack the Music Force Next Generation team". Jasmine said to them.

Barry nods as he looks at them. "Plus by the raw unedited ranger footage of that ranger battle, Cassie fought them with her emotional pain. It was inevitable for her when she was shown the final piece of the truth. She broke down and cried. I will be surprised if she has not hit rock bottom by now". Barry said to them.

Jamie nods in agreement with Barry. "I have to agree with Barry guys. I mean that force field and laser beams were powered by Cassie's feeling and emotions. They broke down when she fully apologized for everything that happened". Jamie said to them.

RJ nods as he looks at Jack who has not said anything about it. "What about you Jack? You must have some sort of opinion about it". RJ asks Jack.

The teens look at Jack as they nod to her. Jack nods as she looks at mostly Melody. "I have mixed feelings about all of this. I do see the bad and the good that has came out from this. Plus if anything else has happened, it will send a huge shock wave to all us including to the other ranger teams in town.

The teens look at Jack as they do agree with her. Jenny frowns as she gotten a ranger email from Maya. She turns to the rangers. "Things just got worse Rangers. Cassie gotten kidnapped late last night by Sir Stanler in Unity Lakes. Word is that Sir Stanler lied to another villain that it was the Lore Keeper Rangers that gotten through to Cassie. When in truth, it was the Music Force Next Generation team that gotten through to Cassie". Jenny said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news. "WHAT", the teens said to Jenny. The news adds more mixed feelings to the pile.

Jenny nods as she looks at them. "Rangers, with this new threat, it is important to protect RJ from Sir Stanler. They could be one of the targets that he spoke about in the threat". Jenny said to them.

As the teens nod, Jack has a serious expression on her face. 'If Sir Stanler wants to get to RJ, he has to go through me. I am not going to let him place a special target on his back not on my watch'. Jack thought to herself as she has a full mind to step up to the team.

End Chapter

Things are really heating up for the main event of the arc. Plus both teams has learned about Cassie being missing. Will the rangers figure out who is the main targeted rangers of Sir Stanler's new plan?

Next Chapter: Secrets of the Music Fairies, Music Knights, Music Guardians, and the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola Part 1 The Three Team Ambush


	60. Chapter 60

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 58: Secrets of the Music Fairies, Music Knights, Music Guardians, and the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola Part 1: Melodic's Message

It is the middle of the night as it appears everyone is asleep in their beds. Sir Stanler has an evil grin on his face as Nichomor, Xonatina, and his newest creation Nichokhan are in the outskirts of Reefside. "Tomorrow is when the ambushes will take place simultaneously in the three human towns of Clover Hill, Reefside, and Legacy Hills. Xonatina, you will be attacking the Music Force Rangers. Nichomor, you will be attacking Legacy Hills. Nichokhan, you will be attacking Clover Hill. When the time is right, launch the capture probe to the target. The target in Clover Hill is the red ranger. The target in Reefside is this girl and the red ranger. The targets in Legacy Hills are the blue and silver rangers. It seems that two beings has their interests in them and capturing them both will drive them crazy. Once the capture probe is attached to the target, that is when I will show up and take the desired prize". Sir Stanler said to them.

The three beings nod as they look at Sir Stanler. "Yes Master", the three beings said to Sir Stanler. They take off for their destinations.

Back at Noelle's house, Noelle is tossing and turning as she is getting a dream that she is not expecting to get.

Dream Sequence

Noelle finds herself in a weird space as it has various islands in the background. On one of the biggest islands, there is a grand mansion like building with various towers. It is a school as various students are attending the school. The students are wearing robes that has various colors and special markings on them. Some of them has fairy like wings while others do not. . "What is this place"? Noelle asks herself as she has no idea what it is.

" _This is Musicola, Noelle. At one time, this place used to be a peaceful place and everyone lived here in harmony with one another. Plus Mainlanders use to come to Musicola freely, but now not any more"._ The mysterious voice said to Noell _e._

Noelle hears the familiar voice as she looks around. "Who are you and why did you reach out to me"? Noelle asks the familiar voice.

" _I can tell you who I am now to you Noelle. I am Melodic. I used to be the Head Elder on Musicola"._ The voice named Melodic said to Noelle as he appears to her.

Noelle turns as she sees Melodic for the first time. "You said that you used to be the Head Elder of Musicola. What happened exactly"? Noelle asks Melodic.

Melodic nods as he looks at Noelle. " _I will fully explain about the history in due time. However I must tell you something very important". Melodic said to Noelle._

Noelle nods as the scene changes to a house in Reefside. She notices a young man talking to his father as he is happily married to a woman who is expecting her first child. "What is it exactly and what does it have to do with them"? Noelle asks Melodic.

Melodic nods as he turns to Noelle. " _The couple that you see has true love between an Islander of Musicola and a Mainlander. This kind of relationship is very uncommon and rare. The young man is from Musicola named Collin, but the woman is from the mainland named Cassandra Cornell"._ Melodic said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at them as the scene plays out. Collin is stunned to be summoned back to Musicola while his wife is pregnant with her child. However the older man tells him something that compels him to return. As she watches Collin and Cassandra kiss one last time, Collin leaves her with his father. "They really have the true love but why did Collin leave with his father"? Noelle asks Melodic.

Melodic sighs as the scene changes. The scene is a major battle going on Musicola. " _You see Collin was a full pledged Music Fairy. When a major battle is coming on Musicola, they get called upon for training for it. His wife was pregnant and her child has not been born at that time. As a result, Collin had no other choice but to return to Musicola to fight. However Collin was captured in this battle and never returned to his wife on the mainland"._ Melodic said to Noelle.

Noelle has a sadden expression on her face. The scene changes again as it shows Cassandra in the hospital delivering her baby girl. The man knocks as he sees her newborn baby girl in bassinets. As the man delivers the bad news, Cassandra is upset at him. She is angry about the fate of Collin. " _If you didn't take Collin back to your homeland, Collin would be here meeting his daughter. My daughter will never know about Collin and the homeland that he came from. I will raise her myself just like my mom did with me". Cassandra said to the man._

 _The man sighs as he looks at Cassandra. "I understand your position. Your daughter, my granddaughter has a powerful destiny that not even you can keep her from. She has to be protected from the very evil that captured Collin". The man said to Cassandra._

 _Cassandra frowns as she does not want to hear a word of it. "Leave now, you are not welcome in my life or in her life. You will never know her name. I will get the nurse to call security". Cassandra said to the man._

 _The man sighs as it is useless to get through to her. He walks over to the baby girl peacefully sleeping. He sends a protection spell on her as a bracelet is placed on her wrist. "She looks just like Collin, Cassandra Cornell". The man said to Cassandra as he leaves the room._

Noelle looks at Melodic as she thinks of something. "Is the baby girl the child that Sir Stanler is targeting"? Noelle asks Melodic.

Melodic nods as he looks at Noelle. The scene changes again as a battle is taking place. " _Yes she is the Unknown Music Fairy of the Mainland. You see Collin started his own family on the mainland, but due to him being a full fledged Music Fairy, he got called back to Musicola for a battle that ultimately got captured. However he didn't see her being born. Due to that, his bloodline and heritage of Musicola continued with the child"._ Melodic said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as the scene changes again. A finale battle is taking place in Angel Grove. She notices two male rangers in particular as they combined the team powers that they bonded with. They are holding a special guitar in their hands. "What is that they are holding"? Noelle asks Melodic.

Melodic nods as he looks at Noelle. " _That is the Electric Guitar of Musicola. The two rangers that you see are the Metallic and Midnight Rangers. They connected and bonded to the Music Force and Jurassic Squad Rangers. In this battle, they send the guitar with the other special weapons to combine into the Star Pentagon. Once that evil was destroyed, the five special weapons went back to them and transformed into normal everyday day items. However recently transformed back into its true form because an evil being was seeking it to bring to Lady Chaosima. When this happens, the guitar is with the Guardian for protection until it is needed once more in a final battle"_. Melodic said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Melodic. The scene changes as it shows a familiar home in Clover Hill. "The Guardian is Jared isn't it". Noelle said to Melodic.

Melodic nods as he looks at Noelle. " _Yes, Sir Stanler is planning to kidnap Richard James in hopes to lure out the guardian"._ Melodic said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as this is bad news. "He is in a lot more danger isn't he"? Noelle asks Melodic. She is wondering about it.

Melodic nods as he looks at Noelle. " _Yes he is, Noelle. You must listen to me very carefully"._ Melodic said to Noelle. Noelle nods as she looks at him.

' _As the 16th year after the three teams of heroes has saved the world from the three evils hits once more, another three evils are plaguing the world that also threats the lives on Musicola. A new three teams of heroes shall step up to fight against these evils and achieve victory when the time comes._

 _As the Lost Music Knight regains the memories that once lost in a battle, he is freed by the two reds that are lost in friendship. The Music Knight Traitor also breaks free from his prison to rejoin his faithful evil leader._

 _As the Unknown Music Fairy reaches out to the new team of music, her lost heritage to the Full Fledged Music Fairy is realized to herself with the pendant that once belonged to the Self Exiled Music Fairy Student._

 _As the Music Guardians of the Mainland and Guardian of Electric Guitar of Musicola come to guide the new three teams, they will come together in good and bad circumstances._

 _As the Music Knight Traitor strikes with his plans, the captive ones ranges from truly targeted to the ones to drive the manipulated beings crazy._

 _As the outcry from the captive ones reaches to those that cares about them, the three teams comes together to save them all._

 _As the rescue is taking place, three Great Sacrifices are made to grant the abilities of the Music Guardians, Music Knights, and the Music Fairies._

 _The first Great Sacrifice is made of responsibility and wisdom to guide and teach those who are younger than others. This lies within the Lost Rose Quartz Mermaid to protect the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola._

 _The second Great Sacrifice is made of strength and power to fight back like a strong warrior. This lies within the Red Surge Tyrannosaurus Rex to protect the Lost Music Knight._

 _The third Great Sacrifice is made of defense and courage to face the one that has done the greatest harm to others including the Self Exiled Music Fairy Student. This lies within the Pink Hawaiian Music to protect the Unknown Music Fairy._

 _After the Great Sacrifices are made the power to become a Music Guardian, Music Knight, and Music Fairy is born, the Music Knight Traitor gets away but the trapped lost mothers will remain until the time is right to free them both'._

Noelle is confused by the prophecy. Just as she tries to ask Melodic about it, he vanishes away from the dream as the dream ends.

End Dream

Noelle wakes up as she has a cold sweat building on her forehead. She notices something on her nightstand as it is the very prophecy that was told to her. "I might as well send this to mom and the other mentors". Noelle said to herself as she sends the emails to them.

At the Great Library, Maya is sleeping in the main ops as she gets stirred by the incoming email. "You got to sleep in a normal bed Maya". Abby said to Maya.

Maya looks at Abby as she shrugs to her. "I will Abby. Let me read this email". Maya said to Abby.

Abby sighs as Maya is staying up late. She notices the expression on Maya's face. "Notice something interesting",Abby said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Abby. "Yeah, I do not know how to tell Sora about this" _._ Maya said to Abby. Abby nods as she looks at a particular line in the prophecy as things are getting heating up for the ranger teams.

Back at Noelle's house, she grabs her phone as she is calling RJ. 'I know he won't appreciate the 6:15 am call, but he needs to be warned'. Noelle thought to herself as she makes the call to him.

" _RJ, its Noelle listen you are in serious danger"._ Noelle said to RJ. She is waiting for what he says as things are getting intense.

End Chapter

Yeah this is part 1 of the finale of the arc. Noelle is shown a bit from the past and meets Melodic for the first time. Plus a prophecy gets revealed to Noelle. How will the plan deeply effect the Rangers?

Next Chapter: Secrets of the Music Fairies, Music Knights, Music Guardians, and the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola Part 2: A Triple Team Ambush and Capture


	61. Chapter 61

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 59: Secrets of the Music Fairies, Music Knights, Music Guardians, and the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola Part 2: A Triple Team Ambush and Capture

 **3:15 PM**

In Clover Hills, school is letting out for the day as the teens are confused from the previous ranger battle. RJ is a bit out of it as he got warned from Noelle that he is in danger earlier this morning. The phone call is plaguing his mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

RJ is getting up for the day as he is hearing his cell phone ringing. "It is 6:15 am. Why are you calling me this early in the morning"? RJ asks himself as he answers his phone. He recognizes the caller ID being Noelle.

"Hello", RJ said to Noelle. He is awake as he is wondering why the early morning phone call.

" _ **RJ, its Noelle listen you are in serious danger"**_ _._ Noelle said to RJ.

RJ frowns as this is not the kind of news to get first thing in the morning. "What kind of danger? Please tell it's not those criminals that kidnapped you, AV, and Jack". RJ asks Noelle as this is unexpected.

" _ **No it's not them RJ. It's Sir Stanler, he has a target list. You are on it, and so am I".**_ Noelle said to RJ.

RJ frowns as this is unexpected for him to be the target. "What why would he target me"? RJ asks Noelle.

" _ **With you being held captive, Sir Stanler is hoping to lure Jared out with a very special and powerful guitar".**_ Noelle said to RJ.

RJ frowns as he is wondering what it is. "A special guitar, what kind of guitar would be worth to take"? RJ asks Noelle.

" _ **It's actually a weapon that was used by my brother's team 16 years ago in their final battle. Jared is actually the guardian of it".**_ Noelle said to RJ.

RJ nods as he is starting to understand it. "Ok I will stay on guard for anything". RJ said to Noelle. He has that sinking feeling about it as the phone call ends.

 _ **End Flashback**_

RJ sighs as he looks at his teammates. He is wondering when and where the attack is going to take place. His friends notice that something is up. "RJ what's wrong? You seem to be distracted". Jasmine said to RJ.

Barry nods as he looks at RJ. "Yeah you are not like your normal self". Barry said to RJ.

Jamie nods as he looks at RJ. "Is it about Rotor"? Jamie asks RJ. He is wondering what is distracting their leader.

Jack looks at RJ as she sees the anxious expression on his face. "Do you have that feeling that something bad is going to happen"? Jack asks RJ.

RJ looks at Jack as he knows that Jack has that feeling. "Yeah I do Jack. It is that anxious feeling that wears on you". RJ said to Jack.

Brad looks at RJ and Jack. "Do you need the leash RJ"? Brad asks RJ. He is bringing up the joke.

Melody gives a look to Brad. "Brad that's not funny. We should at least ask why he is feeling this way". Melody said to Brad.

All the sudden, a being shows up as he is launching the attack. "You must be those rangers. I am Nichokhan". Nichokhan said to them as he has foot soldiers with him.

The teens frown as they are caught off guard by the sudden battle. They grab out their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Power Rangers Jurassic Surge", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

In Reefside, it is also 3:15 in the afternoon. Noelle notices Colleen Cornell as she is heading home. "Hey Colleen, mind if I walk with you". Noelle said to Colleen.

Colleen looks at Noelle as she nods to her. "Sure, it is not very often when others join me on things. Other people are usually put off by my punk and gothic outfits and such. I am not the peppy cheerleader type". Colleen said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Colleen. "It is good to know who you are and sticking to it. If others does not accept it, that's their problem, not yours". Noelle said to Colleen.

Colleen nods as she looks at Noelle. "I am glad that there are people like you that sees past my gothic punk side". Colleen said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Colleen. "Yeah its great to be your true self. Can I ask a personal question"? Noelle asks Colleen.

Colleen looks at Noelle as she shrugs to her. "Sure", Colleen said to Noelle. She is wondering what the question.

Just Noelle asks the question, Xonatina shows up with Noistrons. "Well, it seems that I am very lucky that it is only you two. Plus it is the only two that are on my master's target list". Xonatina said to them.

Noelle frowns as she looks at them. She knows that she can't morph in front of Colleen. "Colleen, we need to run now". Noelle said to Colleen. Colleen nods as the two begins to run.

Noelle grabs her morphor out as she contacts the others. "Guys we got trouble. I got a civilian with me and can't morph". Noelle said on her morphor to the others.

" _We are on our way",_ Dakota said to Noelle as the others are on their way.

In Legacy Hills, it is also 3:15 PM as the students of Legacy Hills High getting out of school for the day.

"Is it just me or is Maya acting a bit strange"? AV asks them as she starts the conversation.

The teens look at each other as they look at AV. "What do you mean AV"? Chris asks AV.

AV looks at Chris as she nods to him. "I walked into the library this morning. I found Maya frustrated with a prophecy that got spread around to the other teams. Apparently the prophecy got to Noelle first and then she shared with the other mentors". AV said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at AV. "A prophecy, what kind of prophecy"? Sora asks AV.

AV looks at Sora as she nods to her. "A prophecy that talks about our team, Jurassic Surge, and Music Force Next Generation. It also talks about the three Great Sacrifices that are made to protect three people in particular". AV said to them.

The teens are perplexed by the prophecy. "Hold on though, who are the people that makes a great sacrifice though"? Eva asks them.

Just as AV is about to answer, a being and Noistrons shows up as they are on the attack. "Why Hello Rangers, I am Nichomor. It is time to take the ones that will drive the manipulated beings crazy about their capture". Nichomor said to them.

Jazz frowns as she is in the protection mode. "If you want to get to them, you will have to go through me". Jazz said to Nichomor.

"That's right because there is us to deal with as well". Sara said to Nicholas as she is in protection mode as well.

Marcus notices how Jazz and and Sara are getting into the protection mode. 'Why is it they are in this protection mode over AV and Sora? Maybe I can protect Eva from this thing'. Marcus thought to himself.

"Unlock the Legend", the teens said as they morph into ranger form. Their battle begins as things are getting stranger.

Back in Reefside, Noelle and Colleen are running as they are keeping the Noistrons off. The other rangers arrive at the scene. They are firing their music blasters at the Noistrons as they are going down. "Why are you here Xonatina"? Dakota asks Xonatina.

Xonatina has an evil grin on her face. "I have an important job to do. Plus my master wants to make sure it gets done right". Xonatina said to them. She fires two small spore like probes at the rangers and teens.

As it lands on the skin of the two teens, Xonatina has an evil smirk on her face. 'It won't be long until they get really tired and weak. Now I can attack'. Xonatina though to herself as she goes in to the fight and aims at the Music Knight. She presses a button to activate the probe.

Back in Clover Hill, Jack is really miffed as she is all over the place especially protecting RJ. "Umm what's with Jack"? Barry asks them. "It is like she does not want anything get to RJ". Jamie said to them.

Jasmine nods as she is kicking at a Noistron back. "I don't know. Plus I don't like how that thing is eyeing at RJ either". Jasmine said to them.

Brad nods as he kicks at a Noistron back with Melody. "Yeah it is like it is waiting for something". Brad said to them. "I am with Brad on this one". Melody said to them.

Nichokhan frowns as he sees the white ranger really protecting the red ranger. 'If I can't launch the capture probe to the red ranger with that white ranger around, I just have to launch another probe just for the white ranger to weaken and punish her'. Nichokhan thought to himself. He sneakily throws the probes at RJ and Jack as it is going into the battle and fight. He also presses a button to activate the probe.

In Legacy Hills

The battle is going on as the rangers are taking the Noistrons and Nichomor on. Nichomor frowns as he can't get a clear moment to throw the probes at the two targets. "You rangers are really getting in my way". Nichomor said to them as he is eyeing AV and Eva.

Sora frowns as she gives the being a look. "That's because we talk threats to our teammates very seriously". Sora said to Nichomor. She kicks at Nichomor.

Nichomor frowns as he takes a stumble back. He realizes that he needs all of them to be weaken enough for him to do what needs to be done. As he fires red energy beams at the rangers, it hits all of them as it sends them back some. He also throws the probes at them as well. He presses the button to activate it especially for two of the Rangers.

Back in Clover Hill, the rangers are still fighting Nichokhan. However now Nichokhan is firing black energy orbs at the rangers. The rangers are getting hit as they land on the ground. "Melody are you ok"? Brad asks Melody as he gives her a hand. "Yeah, it seems now that thing is showing what it is capable of". Melody said to Brad.

Brad nods as he looks at her. "Yeah, it is like it was holding back before but not anymore". Brad said to Melody.

RJ and Jack are getting weak like their energy is being zapped out of them. It is like the two of them are getting light headed. "Guys, I don't know what's going on". Jack said to them.

RJ nods as he looks at them. "Yeah it is like everytime I make a move, I am getting weaker". RJ said to them.

Jasmine frowns as this is not good. She notices that the others are not feeling weak or strange. "Guys something is not right here". Jasmine said to them.

Nichokhan has a grin on his face. He fires a black energy orb at Jack. "Everything will become very clear right about now". Nichokhan said to them. He throws the black energy orb at the rangers.

As the orb hits Jack, she is sent back flying as she lands on the ground really hard. Jack screams in pain as she winces in pain. "Jack", the teens yells to Jack. RJ also demorphs and passed out.

Sir Stanler shows up as he grabs RJ. "Checkmate Rangers", Sir Stanler said to them. Nichokhan has an evil smirk on his face.

The teens turns around as Sir Stanler has RJ. "RJ NO", the teens yells to RJ. It is like they have succeeded in their plan as they get away with capturing RJ. The teens look at each other as they are wondering how that could have happened.

Back in Reefside, Noelle and Colleen are getting very weak and exhausted. Edward frowns as he notices them. "Everyone we need to regroup". Edward said to them as he is supporting Noelle and Colleen.

As the teens are hearing this, they nod in agreement. Xonatina frowns as she glares at them. "I don't think so rangers". Xonatina said to them. She fires a dark energy beam at them.

The teens gets hit by it as they are sent back flying. As they land on the ground, they are separated from Noelle and Colleen.

Sir Stanler also arrives at the scene as he sees the rangers on the ground and down for the count. "Excellent, it is time to take my prizes". Sir Stanler said to them.

The rangers frown as they are too exhausted from the fight. "What", the teens said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at them as he grabs Noelle and Colleen. "Who would have thought that this non ranger has the very power that couldn't be removed from Muse". Sir Stanler said to them.

The rangers are confused by this. "What are you talking about"? Scarlet asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at the pink ranger. "The unknown Music Fairy of the Mainland, your mother was the self exiled Music Fairy Student". Sir Stanler said to them. Xonatina and Sir Stanler gets away with Noelle and Colleen.

Back in Legacy Hills, the rangers are fighting Nichomor. However each one are getting weaker and exhausted as they continue to fight. "Guys why am I getting so tried"? Chris asks them. "I am feeling the same thing". Jason said to them.

Jazz frowns as she is feeling the same thing as well. "I am getting too exhausted". Jazz said to them.

Sara nods as she is feeling it as well. "Yeah I don't know how much more I can take it". Sara said to them.

Marcus nods as he notices that Eva is getting weaker and tired as well as his is. 'I can't let Eva down. She needs to be protected'. Marcus thought to himself. He is trying to protect Eva as Nichomor is going at it on them.

Nichomor has an evil smug on his face. "I think it is time to finish this". Nichomor said to them. He fires a beam at the rangers.

As the rangers gets hit, they are send back flying as they land on the ground hard. They demorph as they don't have any energy at all to move.

Sir Stanler arrives as he see that the rangers are down for the count. "Finally, my two prizes from you". Sir Stanler said to them.

Just as Sir Stanler grabs the two rangers, Tiberius and Zimsim arrive at the scene. "What are you doing taking the Silver Ranger? She is mine alone". Zimsim said to Sir Stanler.

Tiberius glares at Sir Stanler as well like he is super furious at him. " _ **Ri tai obinor il tai zoryal crayz, ilay owoy ropm tai lriciqassa il Sulella".**_ Tiberius said to Sir Stanler as he is speaking in a different language.

The rangers are stunned as they hear what Tiberius just said. "Umm any idea what he just said"? Logan asks them. The teens shake their heads as it is really confusing.

Sir Stanler laughs as them as he has Eva and AV. "Like I am handing them over to a bunch of naïve, manipulated, and gullible beings like you two". Sir Stanler said to Zimsim and Tiberius. Nichomor and Sir Stanler gets away with Eva and AV.

The rangers look at each other as they are confused by it. "Are we missing something"? Jason asks them.

Zimsim frowns as he glares at the rangers. "I will be back rangers". Zimsim said to them.

Tiberius frowns as he is very angry. " _ **Xilenna Victoria, Xileni Phillip, e zill pal tai lriciqassa il Sulella casl. E wrimsope".**_ Tiberius said to them as he takes off.

Sora frowns as now Eva and AV are captured again. "Guys this just got more complicated". Sora said to them as they teleport back to the Great Library.

Back at the Great Library, the teens are in the med bay. Plus Maya is getting calls from Jenny and Kira about the same thing that happened in Clover Hills and Reefside. "Send them and the ranger footage to the Great Library". Maya said to them.

It is not long that the other ranger teams arrive at the med bay at the Great Library. Plus their mentors also arrive with their battle footage. "What in the world is going on Maya"? Kira asks Maya. "Yeah it is like they executed an elaborate scheme". Jenny said to Maya

Maya shrugs as she notices the teens really out of it. "I am not sure. Once we look through the footage, we will figure it out". Maya said to them. The mentors nod as they tending to their injured rangers.

Back on Lady Chaosima's ship, Cassie sees Sir Stanler returning to the dungeon where she is being kept. She notices that he has captured four rangers and a non ranger. "What have you done to them". Cassie said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler frowns as he is puts RJ in a cell as a Noistrons puts restraints on him. "They are simply being held captive for various reasons". Sir Stanler said to Cassie as a Noistron hands him four morphors.

Cassie frowns as this is anything but good. "Let them go before I give you something to worry about". Cassie said to Sir Stanler.

As the five cell doors are locked up tightly, Sir Stanler turns to Cassie as he has a remote in his hands. "You are really not in the position to demand much of anything". Sir Stanler said to Cassie as he presses a button.

Cassie feels a strange sensation from the force field in her cell. She screams as she is wincing in pain. As the force field ends, she is breathing heavily as she collapses to the floor.

The captive teens are in shock by what Sir Stanler has done to Cassie. "You rotten snake, you lied to Tiberius about who has completely gotten through to Cassie didn't you". AV said to Sir Stanler. She is angry as glares at him.

Noelle nods as she glares at Sir Stanler. "Maybe your pants should be on fire since you are a liar". Noelle said to Sir Stanler. She is trying to struggle with her cuffs. It proves to be useless.

Cassie opens her eyes as she sees AV and Noelle confronting Sir Stanler as she sees the other teens are in their own cells. They are cuffed just like she is. Sir Stanler gives AV and Noelle an evil and creepy look. "Yes I did in fact lie to that manipulated being. It was so easy to do that. Lying to evil beings is a lot more fun. Besides, it makes them even more confused, manipulated, and gullible". Sir Stanler said to AV and Noelle. He presses the same button on them. Noelle and AV are screaming as she gets the same treatment like Cassie got. It is a lot stronger and painful on them. As it is done, AV and Noelle passed out from it.

As Sir Stanler sees that they are in shock by it, he gives them a look. "You all should know your place. Other wise, you get what you saw on them. Plus it won't be long until everything is getting started". Sir Stanler said to them. He leaves the dungeon for the main ops.

Eva looks at them as she is getting concerned for the others. "What are we going to do"? Eva asks them as she is getting scared.

RJ looks at them as he is not sure. "I do not know Eva". RJ said to them. He sees AV and Noelle out cold as they gotten the nasty force field shocks.

Cassie frowns as she watched both red and blue rangers gotten them. 'Noelle and AV both gotten words through to me and yet they took the horrible shocks from that creep. He must have told Tiberius that the Lore Keeper Team that lie. They must have gotten hurt in the battle. I got to take responsibility for my actions'. Cassie thought to herself like she has already made up her mind.

Back in the main ops of the ship, Lady Chaosima looks at Blastron and Sir Stanler. "I take it that your searches are complete". Lady Chaosima said to them.

"Yes my lady, the daughter of Collin is here and she has the Music Fairy Pendant". Blastron said to Lady Chaosima.

"Plus the red ranger who is the relative to the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola is held captive here as well". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima has an evil grin on her face. "Excellent, Blastron and Sir Stanler, make sure everything is ready for our captive guests. We don't want an escape attempt happening". Lady Chaosima said to them.

"Yes my mistress", Sir Stanler and Blastron said to Lady Chaosima as they get to work on their plans.

End Chapter

Yeah things are getting crazy for all three ranger teams. Plus the wording that Tiberius said is in an alien language sort of speak. Will the rangers save their friends"? Plus will Sir Stanler gets to do what he has planned? The next two chapters will be intense and filled with unexpected twists.

Next Chapter: Secrets of the Music Fairies, Music Knights, Music Guardians, and the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola Part 3: Revealing of the Past in the Knight


	62. Chapter 62

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 60: Secrets of the Music Fairies, Music Knights, Music Guardians, and the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola Part 3: Revealing of the Past in the Knight

Back at the Great Library, the mentors are looking at the ranger footage. "That fiend really set up an elaborate scheme. All three monsters launch an attack at the same time. Plus they launched this spore on to them to weaken them with every move that they made. At a certain point, Sir Stanler shows up and capture a certain ranger and an civilian". Jenny said to them.

Kira nods as she notices something in the teens. "Those monsters must have fired those spore like probes at them while the rangers were not looking. In this one, Jack was all over the place and protecting RJ. So the monster fired one at her as well. In the one in Reefside, the monster only fired them at Noelle and Colleen and not at the other rangers. However in Legacy Hills, the monster fired at all of them because the rangers were going it in him". Kira said to them.

Maya nods as she watches the footage again. "I can see that being the case in all of them". Maya said to them. She turns to Abby as she is listening to what Tiberius is saying as she put the wording through a translation program. "Are you trying to figure out what Tiberius is saying"? Maya asks Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at Maya. "Yeah plus I am wondering why Sir Stanler would call Tiberius and Yimsim naïve, manipulated, and gullible. It just does not make sense. Plus I have the ranger drones out looking for them now". Abby said to them.

Maya nods as she looks at the med bay. The teens has not come around. "I am calling the others to come help in rescuing them. We need all the help we can get". Maya said to them.

Kira nods as she thinks about it. "You mean Adam, Leo, Alvin, and Peter right". Kira said to Maya.

Maya nods to Kira as Jenny is getting concerned about the teens especially the captured ones. "What I want to know is what Sir Stanler plans to do with all of them? Plus I have the same questions like Abby does have about those two? Also what did that being said to them? It is not in a language that is from earth". Jenny asks them. The mentors shrug as they don't know.

In the med bay, Edward is the first to come around as he notices that the others are not awake yet. He frowns as he looks down on himself. " _It is time to remember Sir Edward"._ A being said to Edward as he appears to him.

Edward turns around as he sees a being appearing to him. He appears to be an elderly gentleman with a simple outfit and tennis shoes. "Melodic, I don't understand how are you being able to come here"? Edward asks the being named Melodic.

Melodic nods as he looks at Edward. " _I am very limited on my powers and I have save it for this occasion. Your memories should be fully restored now. You know who the others to you don't you, Sir Edward_ "? Melodic asks Edward.

Edward nods as he looks at Melodic. "Yes I do, they are the main land version of my friends. Scarlet is the daughter of Muse. Even though Muse was a friend of Noette's and the others, she never opened up to us but deeply confined to Collin". Edward said to Melodic.

Melodic nods as he looks at Edward. " _Yes, Muse has done well with what I told her to do, Sir Edward. Scarlet will be able to take the test on Musicola. The Great Sacrifices must be done in order for them to get their true Musicola powers"._ Melodic said to Edward.

Edward nods as he looks at Melodic. "I know, I saw them talking when Muse told Collin that she was disbarred from taking it. Scarlet has come a long way especially from her beginnings. She sacrificed herself to save Muse from being turned evil". Edward said to Melodic as he was told about it from her.

Melodic nods as he looks at them. " _They will be awake soon, Sir Edward. Plus I am running out of time in this form with the power that I have"._ Melodic said to Edward.

Edward nods as he looks at Melodic. "I understand what I need to do". Edward said to Melodic. He watches Melodic vanish from the room.

It is not long that the teens are coming around. "How did I get here"? Jack asks them. "I don't know but we are not at our headquarters". Kali said to them.

The mentors walk in the med bay. Jared also arrives as he learned that RJ is captured. It is also not very long that Adam, Alvin, Leo, and Peter arrives as well. "You are the Great Library, Rangers". Alvin said to them. "That's right, plus we got our questions as well". Peter said to them. "Like what possessed a villainous being to kidnap AV and Eva when he has no special interest in them"? Adam asks them as he is freaking out. Leo frowns as he gives Adam a look. "Adam, you know that he gotten Cassie as well right". Leo said to them.

Adam nods as he looks at Leo. "I know that Leo. Plus don't you have your questions as well"? Adam asks Leo.

Leo looks at Adam as he nods to him. "Yes I do, and I have a question for Marcus". Leo said to them.

Maya looks at them as she is happy to see them. "You guys have the perfect timing because the rangers are awake". Maya said to them. The guys look at Maya as they follow them to the med bay.

In the med bay, the teens are sitting up in bed with bandages. The mentors and fellow veteran rangers walk in the room. "How are you feeling"? Jared asks them.

"Defeated", Jack said to them as she feels bad that Sir Stanler captured RJ. She is looking down on herself.

"I have a question Jack. What we're thinking in that battle? You were all over the place in protecting RJ"? Jenny asks Jack.

Jack looks at them as the mentors are giving her that knowing look. "I was trying to step up for the team after all the trouble I got myself into by protecting RJ. It is very silly right". Jack said to them.

Kira looks at Jack as she shakes her head. "I don't think silly Jack. I understand that you wanted to step up, but you are going at it the wrong way". Kira said to Jack.

Maya nods as she looks at Marcus. "That is also what I want to ask you Marcus about protecting Eva". Maya said to Marcus.

Marcus looks at Maya as he nods to her. "Sora and AV has that protector in Sara and Jazz, but Eva doesn't. I thought it was my special duty as it were". Marcus said to Maya.

Maya shakes her head to Marcus. "It may not have been a special duty for you to do Marcus, but your heart was in the right place". Maya said to Marcus.

Marcus nods as he looks at Maya. "I understand that now". Marcus said to Maya.

Kira nods as she looks at Edward as she can tell that he has something to say. "Edward, what's on your mind"? Kira asks Edward.

The teens and the mentors look at Edward as they all want to know. "All of you deserve to know the full truth about Sir Stanler and what happened before I was trapped in that scepter of his. These events happened before the American Maiden Noelle and Sir Richard James freed me. Edward said to them.

Jared looks at Edward as he has the guitar with him. "What did happen exactly? I mean when RJ told us about that adventure; it is the starting point for him to change to become the friendly person that he became". Jared said to them.

Edward nods as he looks at Scarlet in particular. "I was born on Musicola. It is a hidden dimension located here on Earth. When I was a young toddler, I attended to the School of Musicola where the people learn their placement to become either a Music Fairy, Music Guardian, and a Music Knight like myself. Over the years, I have made great friends. They were Noette Donoma, Jude, Kwake, Paloma, Kizzy, Sabella, Amir, Merinda, Weylin, Collin, and lastly Muse". Edward said to them.

Scarlet looks at Edward as it hits her. "Muse is my mom's name. How did you know her when you look like a teenager like the rest of us. If you truly knew my mom, then you would have be at least around Maya age or above to Kira's age. What gives"? Scarlet asks Edward.

Edward nods as he looks at them. "You are right. I do have that teenage appearance. The truth is that I have not aged since I was captured by Sir Stanler. Long ago, there was a battle on Musicola. The attack was lead by Lady Chaosima and her forces. One of the members was Stanler. He was expelled from the school for his very dishonorable honorable actions. The school was under attack. My friends got sent to the mainland. I sacrificed myself to save Noette from being captured by Sir Stanler's staff. Because of this, my memory was gone and my appearance froze. Ever since my release from the staff, my memory came back to me. I believe that Noelle and the others are the Mainland version of my friends". Edward said to them.

Abu looks at Edward as he thinks about it. "You mentioned about Collin being a friend of yours. How did you knew him"? Abu asks Edward.

Edward nods as he looks at them. "Collin was more than a friend. He is also my brother. He was the only one in my family to be placed as a Music Fairy". Edward said to them.

"WHAT", the teens said to Edward as this is an unexpected revelation.

Paige looks at Edward as she has a question. "What happened to Collin though"? Paige asks Edward.

Edward sighs as it is a hard to talk about. "Collin and Muse were very close. When he learned that Muse was disbarred from taking the Music Fairy Test and planning to go to the mainland, he decided to go with her. They eventually parted ways on the mainland. The last time I saw Collin it was Musicola. He told me that he fell in love with a mainlander named Cassandra Cornell and got married to her. Our father dragged him back to Musicola even though Cassandra was pregnant with her first child. In that battle, Collin was captured by Lady Chaosima's forces. You see Music Fairies are known to have special defenses and a lot of power. All Music Fairy students are given a special pendant necklace at the beginning of their middle school education. As they grow with their powers, their pendant necklace also grows with them. The pendant gets to full size when the student passes the Music Fairy Test. If the student is disbarred from the test, it won't continue to grow to its full size". Edward said to them.

Michie looks at Edward as she has a question. "So with Collin being a full pledged Music Fairy and Muse is not a full pledged Music Fairy, where is her music fairy pendant"? Michie asks Edward.

Edward nods as he looks at Michie. "Collin told me that Muse gave her pendant to Collin for safe keeping. Plus when someone is a full fledged Music Fairy, they can take their pendant necklace off if they desire too. They will be at full strength and power regardless. However those that didn't pass their Music Fairy Test and takes their necklace off, their power is decreased dramatically". Edward said to them.

The teens look at each other as they learn a lot more. "So Sir Stanler must have found out about Colleen being a child of Collin and captured her. He might think that she has that pendant belonging to Muse". Wendell said to them.

Edward nods as he looks at them. "Yes, it is important to find them as soon as possible". Edward said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Edward. An alert comes in as it is the ranger drones. Everyone went to the monitors as it the location is locked in the outskirts of Reefside. "Looks like a ship that has landed there and heavy disguised within the area". Kayori said to them.

Kali nods as he looks at them. He notices something on the monitors. "Yeah plus there is an additional lock at that location in a bright bronze color". Kali said to them.

This hits the Lore Keeper team. "Did you say bronze, that could be only one person". Sora said to them.

"Eva", the Lore Keeper Team said in unison.

"It maybe that they didn't find her Elemental Saints morphor and took it from her". Jazz said to them.

Jasmine looks at them as the Jurassic Squad teens are surprised by it. "Wait, she has two different morphors then". Jasmine said to them.

Barry nods as he looks at them. "Yeah but how is that possible"? Barry asks them. He is trying to figure out the concept. The teens look at him as they have a good idea where they are. It is only a matter of time when the rescue is going to happen.

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, in the dungeon, AV and Noelle are coming around as they are sore. "How are you feeling"? Colleen asks them.

"Sore", AV said to them. She does not have much strength to move around much less sitting up.

"It is the same as AV. How long have been out"? Noelle asks them.

"A few hours give or take". RJ said to them. He notices that Eva is very quiet.

Eva looks at them as she is getting anxious about things. "Any ideas on what he is planning to do to us"? Eva asks them.

Cassie looks at Eva as she shakes her head. "No clue, I got an idea, but in order for this to work we have to work together". Cassie said to them.

Before Cassie tells them the plan, the door to the dungeon is opening. Sir Stanler walks in the dungeon as he has Noistrons and Muse with him. As they approach to them, the Noistrons are in front of Colleen's cell. As they unlock the cell door, Noelle frowns as Sir Stanler is with them. Plus they also see Muse with them. "Hey get away from her", RJ said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at RJ as he has an evil grin on his face. "No, in fact it is time for her to watch what I have been waiting to do to Muse ever since Lady Chaosima has kidnapped her and Scarlet". Sir Stanler said to Noelle.

RJ frowns as he glares at Sir Stanler. "You should have stayed at that cave and rot there for an entirety". RJ said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at RJ as he laughs at him. "Ha, perhaps one other person should watch it". Sir Stanler said to them. He eyes at the teens as he looks at Eva. She is really scared as this is her first time being held captive by an evil villain. "Perhaps it should be you silver ranger". Sir Stanler said to Eva.

Cassie frowns as she glares at Sir Stanler. "Get the hell away from her, take me instead". Cassie said to Sir Stanler as she is being serious and willingly to say it.

Sir Stanler turns as he looks at Cassie. "You have been so defiant. Perhaps you should be the one to watch it". Sir Stanler said to Cassie.

As Cassie notices the Noistrons coming into her cell, she notices a button on the remote that releases the restraints and cell doors. She also notices a bag filled with the morphors.

AV is watching Cassie closely as she finally figuring out what she doing. 'She must be finding a way to escape'. AV thought to herself.

Just as the Noistrons grabs Cassie, things are going to get wild and crazy. Plus the other rangers are on the way to the ship.

End Chapter

The conclusion of this will be in the next chapter. Plus I planned to leave this on a cliff hanger for that dramatic effect. What will the rescue brings? Plus will the trapped rangers get out of their without getting caught?

Next Chapter: Secrets of the Music Fairies, Music Knights, Music Guardians, and the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola Part 4: The Great Sacrifice in the Rescue


	63. Chapter 63

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 61: Secrets of the Music Fairies, Music Knights, Music Guardians, and the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola Part 4: The Great Sacrifice in the Rescue

Just as Noistrons are bringing Cassie out, she has a smirk on her face as she planning something. She stomps on the Noistron's foot as she kicks at them. She also kicks at the remote that unlocks the cuffs and cell doors. A bag is flying out from Sir Stanler's waist. Morphors are flying towards the teens. Cassie grabs Colleen away from the Noistrons. "Grab your morphor and run, I will follow you". Cassie said to them.

Muse is in awe as it inspires her to fight back. "I know a way out from this place. I can lead the way". Muse said to them.

RJ looks kind of skeptical about it. "How can we trust you"? RJ asks Muse.

Muse looks at RJ as she nods to him. "I love my daughter Scarlet. I promised her that I will be back and escape from this place. Muse said to them.

RJ nods as he grabs Noelle and AV as he is supporting them up. "Ok we better move now". RJ said to them.

The teens are surprised by this as this is coming from a girl that was the Fallen Silver. "Guys I wouldn't want to hear that one twice". Noelle said to them. She is sore and tired like AV is. They grab their morphors as they are running out from the dungeon. Cassie is running behind them.

Sir Stanler frowns as he does not anticipate this. "Blastron, the prisoners are escaping. We need more Noistrons now and get Nichomor, Nichokhan, and Xonatina out here now". Sir Stanler said to Blastron.

"On it", the three monsters said to Sir Stanler.

"Right", Blastron said to Sir Stanler.

As the chase gets started, Eva grows as she grabs her other morphor out. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Eva said as she morphs into ranger form.

As they are getting towards a more hallways with different ways to go the teens notice that Noistrons, Nichomor, Nichokhan, and Xonatina are heading their way. Eva sends her ice powers at three out of four pathways. The Noistrons gets frozen in their tracks as it holds the monsters back from getting to them. They went down the clear pathway.

As they get to another intersection, Muse notice the way out. "We need to right here. It is just two more turns and we will be freed". Muse said to them. The teens nod as they hear Noistrons and the monsters heading their way. They take the right turn and continue their way.

Just out side of the ship, the teens including Jared arrives. "This must where the ranger drones got the lock on their location". Sora said to them.

They nod as they hear an alarm going off from the inside of the ship. "Yeah it looks like we picked a great time because something is going on the inside of the ship". Dakota said to them.

Jasmine nods as she looks at them. "We need to have a plan to give them the nasty surprise". Jasmine said to them.

Leo looks at Jasmine as this is usually AV's speciality. "That's what AV is really good at coming up with a plan on the fly". Leo said to them.

"So basically we are in a what would AV do situation". Barry said to them. He tries to make a good joke out of it.

James looks at Barry as it hits the Lore Keeper teens home. "Yeah but I do not believe it's time to joke about it.

Alvin looks at them as he shakes his head. "I agree with James". Alvin said to them.

Sora frowns as she looks at them. "Guys when they come out, we need to get to them. If more of those foot soldiers and those monsters comes out before them, we have to fight them in order to get to them. This rescue will not be easy". Sora said to them. She has a small plan up her sleeves as they listen to her.

Back in the ship, Lady Chaosima frowns as she notices more rangers on the monitors outside of the ship. "YOU BLASTED FOOLS THE RANGERS ARE OUTSIDE OF THE SHIP". Lady Chaosima yells at Sir Stanler and Blastron.

Throughout the ship, they received the news. "Noistrons go outside and deal with the rangers. We can cut the escapees from getting to far". Sir Stanler said to them.

Closer to the exit, the teens are still running with Muse leading the way. "The others must have found the ship". Eva said to them.

"Honestly, it is rather quick". RJ said to them.

Cassie nods as she looks at them. 'They must have something to find us a lot quicker'. Cassie thought to herself.

"This way will get us to the exit from the ship". Muse said to them.

The teens nod as they are happy to hear it. As they bust through out from the door, they find themselves in the outskirts of Reefside, AV notices the others at the front of the ship. "Guys, the others are over there". AV said to them.

The teens are surprised as Cassie sees all of them. 'Sora, Jazz, Eva, Peter, Alvin, Leo, Adam, Logan, Chris, Marcus, Jason, and Sara, they are all here'. Cassie thought to herself. Muse smiles as she sees Scarlet with them. 'E kuʻu kaikamahine', muse said to herself.

As they are all running towards them, more Noistrons shows up as Nichomor, Nichokhan, Xonatina, and Sir Stanler shows up at the scene. "Did you honestly think that this will be that easy think again". Sir Stanler said to them.

"Actually we just made it harder for you", Sora said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler turns around as he sees that the rangers are here. Plus he spots the guardian. "How did you find the ship so easily"? Sir Stanler asks them as he is furious about it.

"That's a ranger secret", Sora said to Sir Stanler as everyone grabs out their morphors.

"Music Force Next Generation, Noelle's team said out loud.

"Power Rangers Jurassic Surge", RJ's team said out loud.

"Unlock the Legend", Sora's team said out loud.

"Power of Musicola, Music Knight", Edward yells out loud.

"Jurassic Squad Power Rangers", Jared said out.

Sir Stanler looks at them as he has an evil smirk. "Get them now", Sir Stanler said to them.

Sora frowns as the battle is getting started. "Everyone break into groups. The sooner we get to Noelle and the others, the sooner we can get out of here". Sora said to them.

"Right", the others said to Sora.

As the battle gets started, Scarlet sees her mom fighting her way back to her. She has a warm smile on her face as she looks at her. She has a motivation to get to her.

In group one, it is Jazz, Adam, Alvin, Barry, Brad, Abu, Kali, and Dakota. They are fighting Noistrons as they are inching some payback. "Guys get to AV and make sure she stays behind me". Jazz said to them.

"Right", the Rangers said to Jazz as she is taking charge of the group. As they are fighting Noistrons, Nichomor also joins in the fight as he glares at Jazz.

In group two, it is Leo, Chris, Logan, Jamie,Kayori, Jack, Paige, and Wendell. "Our goal is to get to Eva. Once we do, it is a quick get away got it". Leo said to them.

The teens in the group nods as they are following Leo's lead. "Got it Leo", Logan said to Leo. As they are fighting Noistrons, Nichokhan is also leading the fight against the group.

In group three, it is Sora, Sara, Chris Jasmine, Marcus, Michie, James, Melody, and Scarlet. She notices that Cassie and Muse are with Noelle, RJ, and Colleen. "Guys once we get to them, we need to make a made dash out". Sora said to them.

Melody looks at Sora as it includes Cassie. "What about Cassie? She is the one that broke your heart". Melody asks Sora.

Sora looks at her cousin as she shakes her head to her. "It does include her Melody". Sora said to Melody. The teens look at each other as they will not argue with her. As they are fighting the Noistrons, Xonatina also charges in at the group as well.

In group 4, it is Jared and Edward fighting Sir Stanler. However it is not long that Maya joins them in her Star Legends ranger form. Sir Stanler notices Maya's arrival. "So another mentor joins in the fight". Sir Stanler said to Maya.

Maya glares at Sir Stanler as she is beyond ticked off. "I take great offense those that kidnaps rangers especially from my team". Maya said to Sir Stanler.

Jared nods as he feels the same way. "That goes double for me", Jared said to Sir Stanler.

As the group one gets to AV, Jazz went to her as she has a smile under her helmet. "Sis, are you ok"? Jazz asks AV.

AV nods as she looks at Jazz. "Yeah, I am glad to see you guys". AV said to Jazz.

Adam sighs in relief as he looks at AV. "Come on, we got to rejoin with the others". Adam said to AV. AV nods as she looks at them. She follows them as Jazz is right by her side.

In group two, Eva is fighting Noistrons alone. "Have you heard, it is not cool to mess with the youngest of the team". Leo said to Noistrons as he is pissed about it.

"You are really fired up aren't you". Wendell said to Leo. He is using his music blaster on the foot soldiers.

"Yeah I have never seen you this mad unless it is in a huge disagreement with Adam". Peter said to them.

As they got to Eva, Eva sighs as she is happy to see them. "Guys", Eva said to them.

Chris looks at Eva as he nods to her. He rushes over to her as he hugs her. "Guys, we can save the romantic hugging for later". Logan said to them.

Kayori nods as she notices Noistrons and Nichokhan heading towards them. "Logan is right. We need to rejoin with the others". Kayori said to them.

As the group nods to Chris and Eva, Eva went with them as Leo and Chris are right by her side. They are fighting them to get back to the others.

In group three, Cassie, Noelle, RJ, Colleen, and Muse are fight against the Noistrons. As Muse hears a familiar voice, she smiles as Scarlet has reach for her for a hug. "Mom", Scarlet said to Muse.

Muse smiles as she is hugging Scarlet back. "I have missed you so much honey". Muse said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Muse. "We are here to get you to safety". Scarlet said to Muse. Muse nods as she gets to be back with her daughter. "Right", Muse said to Scarlet.

Sora got to Cassie as she is in shock to see her. "Sora, I", Cassie said to Sora as she is stuttering as she is not expecting to see her.

Sora looks at Cassie as she nods to her. "We will talk about it later, but the first thing to do is to get you and the others out of here out of here", Sora said to Cassie.

The group nods as they are in agreement. All of them are running back towards the others.

As the group is heading back, Sir Stanler notices that Muse is with the rangers. He is getting orders from Lady Chaosima to not let Muse leave with the rangers. Plus he is fighting Maya, Jared, and Edward as things are starting turn towards the rangers favor.

"It is time that I turn the tables on you all". Sir Stanler said to them. As the monsters hears it, they amped up on their powers as they are fighting back on the rangers.

Cassie frowns as she is getting the feeling that something has to be done. 'I have done a lot of horrible things, and yet I have to be responsible for them. I have shown the awful truth and what true relationships is all about. I am done being manipulated'. Cassie thought to herself.

As Nichokhan fires a black energy orb aimed Jared, Cassie has a strange warm feeling in her heart that this is something she must do.

The Jurassic Surge rangers notice that the beam is heading towards Jared. "Jared LOOK OUT", the Jurassic Surge team yells at Jared.

As Jared hears the outcry from the team, he gets pushed out of the way as it is Cassie that takes the full force of the blow. The Electric Guitar of Musicola is glowing as it recognizes the great sacrifice that has been made.

"CASSIE", the Lore Keeper Team yells as they are in complete shock by it.

"Did you see what I just saw", Chris said to them.

"Yeah but why she did made that decision"? Logan asks them.

Nichomor notices Edward as he is fighting back on Sir Stanler as the battle continues. He has an evil grin on his face as Sir Stanler is going at it on Maya. "Say good by knight". Nichomor said to Edward.

As RJ notices Nichomor building a dark crimson energy beam, he also has a strange warm feeling about it. 'Edward is really something else. He is a warrior that always have the strength to fight back. I will not be surprised if he was a leader with in the knights on the mysterious land of Musicola'. RJ thought to himself as he made a decision on his own.

As Nichomor fires the dark crimson energy beam at Edward, RJ is running as fast as he can to get to Edward. "RJ what are you doing"? Jasmine asks RJ.

As RJ pushes Edward out of the way, he takes the full force of the blow. "RJ no", the Jurassic Surge team yells at RJ.

RJ lands on the ground as he demorphs back to his civilian form. Edward is stunned by it as he realizes that RJ is the one that made the great sacrifice to keep him safe. His sword is glowing like it recognizes the sacrifice that got made.

Xonatina frowns as she notices that two of the three sacrifices has been made as she glares at Colleen. She takes aim with her powerful beam at her. "Say goodbye to the last Music Fairy of the Mainland", Xonatina said to them.

As Sonatina fires the beam, Scarlet frowns as she has a warm feeling within her heart. 'Colleen is not a ranger, and yet she has been captured because of the her heritage connections to my mom's homeland. She is a lot like me in a way'. Scarlet thought to herself. She grabs Colleen to go with her. As Colleen looks at her, Scarlet pushes Colleen towards Michie to get to the meeting point.

Scarlet take the full force of Xonatina's blow as she lands on the ground really hard. She demorphs back into civilian form as she is in a lot of pain.

"Scarlet", the Music Force Next Generation rangers yells out loud for Scarlet.

Colleen and Muse are in shock by Scarlet's great sacrifice as the pendant necklace is glowing as it recognizes the sacrifice.

"NO, THOSE ATTACKS ARE MEANT FOR THEM", the monsters yells at them.

Jared frowns as he grabs the guitar out. "I do believe it's time to finish this. Power of the Electric Guitar of Musicola Fire", Jared said out loud as he plays the guitar.

It is aimed at Nichomor, Nichokhan, and Xonatina as they take the hits as they land on the ground really hard.

Sir Stanler frowns as he notices Muse getting Scarlet to her friends. "Mom, it hurts". Scarlet said to Muse as she is in a lot of pain.

Muse nods as she hands her to Maya. "I know honey. You will feel better very soon I promise", Muse said to Scarlet.

All the sudden Muse gets hit from behind as she gets dragged from behind by a power beam. "Mom", Scarlet said to Muse.

Sir Stanler looks at them as he has Muse in his grip. "You can't get everything out from the rescue today, Rangers. Lady Chaosima still has things from Muse that she desires". Sir Stanler said to them as Xonatina, Nichokhan, and Nichomor rejoins him.

Scarlet frowns as she watches her mom being recaptured. "Mom, let her go", Scarlet yells to Sir Stanler. Xonatina frowns as she learns that Muse and Scarlet are mother and daughter. As the rangers watch Sir Stanler vanish with Muse and his monsters with him, the Rangers including Maya, Jared, and Edward teleport back to the Great Library.

Back at the Great Library, the teens are in the med bay as they are in shock about the rescue. "I can't believe Sir Stanler recaptured Muse like that". Dakota said to them as she shivers at the moment.

Jasmine nods as she looks at an out cold RJ. "Yeah that creep recaptured her right of front Scarlet like that". Jasmine said to them.

Logan nods as he looks at Cassie who is still out cold. She has burn like marks on her wrists. AV also has the same marks on her wrist as well. Plus both of them has bandages on them to heal. "I am shocked by what Cassie did to protect Jared like that". Logan said to them.

Melody nods in agreement with Logan. "I am with Logan. Cassie was in fact the Fallen Silver and has broken Sora's heart. Even though you guys had gotten through to her, she must have taken full responsibility for what she has done". Melody said to them.

James looks at them as he is thinking about the prophecy. "It all makes sense now". James said to them as he is on to something.

Brad looks at James as he is perplexed by it. "What make sense"? Brad asks James. He is wondering where James is going with it.

James looks at them as Maya brings up the prophecy on the monitor. "The three great sacrifices, the first great sacrifice is made by the responsibility and wisdom to guide and teach those who are younger than others. This lies within the Lost Rose Quartz Mermaid to protect the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola. Cassie must have be the Lost Rose Quartz Mermaid that the prophecy spoke about". James said to them.

Barry nods as he looks at them. "Plus the second great sacrifice also says, strength and power to fight back like a strong warrior. This lies within the Red Surge Tyrannosaurus Rex to protect the Lost Music Knight. That is definitely RJ to the tee. Plus he and Noelle went to that cave to free the Music Knight". Barry said to them.

Jazz nods as she looks at the third great prophecy. "That's right the third great sacrifice is made of defense and courage to face the one that has done the greatest harm to others including the Self Exiled Music Fairy Student. This lies within the Pink Hawaiian Music to protect the Unknown Music Fairy. That is Scarlet right there". Jazz said to them.

Jack nods as she notices something in the prophecy. "One thing I do not get is that the prophecy says that the Music Knight Traitor gets away but the trapped lost mothers will remain until the time is right to free them both. If Muse is one of the trapped lost mothers, then who is the other one"? Jack asks them.

It suddenly hits the teens as they look at Noelle who is sleeping peacefully and soundly. "It must be Noelle's biological mother. Sir Stanler is the one that kidnapped her and probably turned her evil. There is no doubt in my mind that Xonatina is actually Noelle's biological mother, Sharon". Sora said to them.

Kali and Kayori looks at Sora as they are stunned by it. "Sora are you sure about this"? Kali asks Sora. "Yeah", Kayori said to Sora.

Sora looks at them as she nods to them. "My mom was kidnapped last year by an evil being as well. She was also turned evil by them as well. It took my team to free her as well". Sora said to them.

Peter nods as he looks at them. "Sora is right guys. Plus we gotten everyone back including Cassie. That is the important thing". Peter said to them.

Alvin nods as he looks at them. "Peter is right guys. This is not the right time for them to be rescued. Let them sleep", Alvin said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, most of the teens left the room except Jasmine, Edward, Sora, Michie, and Adam. They are right by AV's, RJ's, Noelle, Scarlet's side.

Adam looks at Edward as he recognizes something in him. "You like Noelle don't you". Adam said to Edward.

Edward nods as he looks at Adam. "Yes I do, I have not found the right moment to declare my feelings for her yet". Edward said to Adam.

Jasmine nods as she looks at Michie. "I take it you have feelings for Scarlet don't you". Jasmine said to Michie.

Michie nods as Sora looks at her. "Yeah I do have feelings for Scarlet. She is not one of those girly girls that constantly puts others down and extremely protective of her friends. I can be myself around her". Michie said to them.

Sora nods as she looks at Michie. "That's Scarlet for you, Michie". Sora said to Michie. She turns to Cassie as she is out cold in a coma like state. 'Oh Cassie, you sacrificed your self to save Jared. It is really brave of you. I do forgive you. You just got to forgive yourself'. Sora thought to herself as she is crying. As a tear falls down her face, it hits a particular ring on Cassie's finger as it is starting to glow once more.

End Chapter

The finale of the arc is complete as it has its surprises. Plus they made some wild

sacrifices to keep Jared, Edward, and Colleen safe from Sir Stanler's monsters. What will happen next for the Rangers?

Next Chapter: The Aftermath of Unexpected Truth


	64. Chapter 64

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 62: The Aftermath of Unexpected Truth

Two whole days has passed since the massive rescue and sacrifices got made by Cassie, RJ, and Scarlet to protect Jared, Edward, and Colleen from the monsters that Sir Stanler sent. As a result from the battle, Muse was the only one that gotten recaptured by Sir Stanler. Since then, RJ, Noelle, AV, Eva, and Scarlet has recovered fully from the ordeal. However Cassie is still not has fully awaken from the ordeal.

The teens are at their headquarters at DT Wave. The teens are moping around as they are frustrated with the fact that Muse is still held captive and they just got a confirmation that Xonatina is actually Sharon. Kira looks at them as this is not good for her team to be moping. "I think what this team needs is a camping trip to recharge". Kira said to them.

The teens look at Kira as they are skeptical about it. "How can a camping trip be good for us? I mean Sir Stanler did a number on us during the rescue". Wendell said to Kira.

Kira looks at them as she received a mysterious package that she gotten very recently. "It will be more than a camping trip guys. Plus this package came in, and I have a feeling that it has something for each one of you". Kira said to them.

The teens look at each other as their curiosity gets the better of them. "What's in the box"? Kayori asks Kira as she is getting excited.

Kira opens the package as it reveals to be an ancient looking box. It has the symbols of the Music Fairy, Music Guardian, and the Music Knight. Kira opens the box as it reveals a music scroll in it along with items in a color code.

 _Dear Rangers of Music Force Next Generation,_

 _Each one of you have done well in your journey as Rangers. The time has come to take the placement test on Musicola. The Knight's Shield is for those taking the Music Knight Test. The Music Guardian Token is for those taking the Music Guardian Test. Finally the Music Fairy Pendant is for those takin the Music Fairy Test. I expect all of you to be at Musicola very soon to meet at long last. The best way to get to Musicola from Reefside is to head to Lake Crescendo. Once on the water, find and take the whirlpools that matches your ranger color'._

 _Signed_

 _The Head Elder of Musicola_

 _Natasha Amy'_

The teens look at each other as they are confused by it. "Aren't whirlpools you know dangerous"? James asks them.

"Actually the whirlpools is actually the portal to Musicola from the Mainland". Edward said to them.

"Edward is correct Rangers. Plus it is time for you guys to stop moping around". Corey said to them.

The teens look at Corey as he walks in the headquarters. "You have been there before". Abu said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "Yes I have Rangers, and I went there on more than one occasion. Musicola is very different once you guys get there". Corey said to them.

This perks the teens' spirts a bit. Edward is most curious about it. "Tell me Corey, what has changed about Musicola. The last time I was there the school was under attack. I was sealed in Sir Stanler's staff for a very long time". Edward said to Corey.

Corey looks at Edward as this has things that the teens does not know about yet. "When my team was there, there wasn't a school. There was only one big island though. All lot has happened since you were sealed and then released. I would prepare yourself for what you will see". Corey said to Edward. Edward nods as he looks at Corey.

The teens look at each other. "So the best thing for us to get there is to head to Lake Crescendo". Paige said to them.

Corey nods as he looks at them as Colleen is also with the teens. "That's correct Paige, plus as the cover to tell your parents, it will be a camping trip". Corey said to them.

The teens look at each other as they make plans for it. "If Natasha Amy is expecting us to be there, we better go this weekend". Noelle said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they make their plans.

The teens went to the box as they are glowing in their respective colors. The red music fairy pendant went to Noelle. The green Music Knight Shield went to Dakota. The blue Music Guardian token went to James. The yellow Music Fairy Pendant went to Kayori. The black Music Knight Shield went to Kali. The white Music Guardian Token went to Paige. The pink Music Fairy Pendant went to Scarlet. The gold Music Knight Shield went to Michie. The Silver Music Guardian Token went to Wendell. The purple Music Fairy Pendant went to Abu. The teens look at the items in their hands as they are ready for the next step as rangers.

After the teens leave DT Wave, Colleen went up to Noelle and Scarlet as they are walking home together. "Hey guys, can you walk me home? Ever since I got mysteriously kidnapped by that guy, my mom has been freaking out about me". Colleen said to them.

"Sure there is nothing like safety in numbers". Noelle said to them. "Exactly", Scarlet said to Colleen.

As the girls are heading towards Colleen's house, Cassandra notices them heading towards the house. "Colleen where you been? Don't you know how much you worried me". Cassandra said to them.

Colleen frowns as she looks at her mom. "Gee mom how about you telling me the truth for about dad for once and why he has never been there for me"? Colleen asks Cassandra.

Cassandra looks at Colleen as this is getting to the very subject that she has avoided for 14 years. "Honey your father left us just before you were born. We have talked about this". Cassandra said to Colleen.

Colleen frowns as Noelle and Scarlet are seeing this. "Oh yeah what is Musicola and why do I have this pendant necklace around my neck. No matter how much I try to take it off, it won't let me"? Colleen asks Cassandra.

Cassandra frowns as she has realized that Colleen has found out about it. "How did you find out about that homeland"? Cassandra asks Colleen.

Colleen looks at her mom as she frowns to her. "I meet my uncle who turns out to be my dad's brother. He told me everything about it. How long were you going to keep this from me? Unless, you were never going to tell me the truth about it". Colleen said to Cassandra.

Cassandra looks at Colleen as she realizes that she is right. "I planned to never tell you about it because what your grandfather did. He took my husband from me to go back to prepare for some battle there. Your father told me that he will be back for me, but he never did. Your grandfather had a lot of nerve to show up at the hospital telling me that father was captured on the day that you were born. Your father's name is Collin. You look so much like your father that it always broke my heart. I wanted to protect you from your father's side of the family". Cassandra said to Colleen.

Colleen frowns as she glares at her mom. "You did a lot more than protect me from my father's side of the family. You kept my father's heritage from me. I need some time away from you Mother. If you want to talk to me, I will be at the McKnight's". Colleen said to Cassandra. She leaves the home as it shocks Noelle and Scarlet. They follow her from her house to the McKnight Home. Scarlet headed the Aloha residence just down the street.

Conner is surprised to see Colleen as she went up stairs to Noelle's room. "Noelle, what happened"? Conner asks Noelle.

Noelle sighs as she looks at Conner. "Colleen found out the full truth about her dad from Cassandra. Her mom kept her from knowing about her dad's family and heritage on Musicola". Noelle said to Conner.

Conner looks at Noelle as he looks at her. "She can stay here for now. Plus I cannot blame her for being angry at her mom like that. She kept a huge secret from her for 14 have to make up and talk sooner or later. It reminds me of your biological mother". Conner said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Conner. By the mention of her, Noelle looks down on herself. "Will Sharon become free from what ever is controlling her"? Noelle asks Conner.

Conner looks at Noelle as it is a hard question. "I do not know Noelle. If Sharon wants to be saved, she has to make that decision for herself. She has to fight the evil control that is holding her. Although after she is freed, she will be going back to jail". Conner said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Conner as she has a question. "Yeah but don't they understand that Sharon didn't escape from prison; she was kidnapped out of prison". Noelle asks Conner as she is getting upset.

Conner sighs as he looks at Noelle. "Noelle, they will not understand it because it was caused by a villainous being, and it is a ranger matter. They wouldn't know what to do about that". Conner said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she looks at Conner. "If that's the case, can Sharon be transferred to a prison that has experience with Ranger matters"? Noelle asks Conner.

Conner shrugs as he does not know. "I can make some calls honey, but I cannot promise you anything". Conner said to Noelle.

Noelle sighs as she looks at him. "If you need me, I will be packing for the camping trip". Noelle said to Conner as she went upstairs to her room.

Kira arrives home as she notices Conner sighing as he shakes his head. "Is something wrong"? Kira asks Conner.

Conner looks at Kira as he nods to her. "Yeah Noelle is wondering if Sharon could be transferred to a prison where has experienced with ranger matters. Sharon was kidnapped by Sir Stanler from the very prison that she was kept at. Plus they have never experienced ranger matters". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods as she thinks about it. "Maybe Maya knows a veteran ranger and her informed about Sharon's situation". Kira said to Conner as she makes a call to Maya. Conner nods as they have two upset teenage girls to contend with.

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Sir Stanler is on a warpath as he has Muse restrained to a table in his lab. "That little brat gotten away with your music fairy pendant and those rangers saved the captive rangers". Sir Stanler said to Muse.

Muse frowns as she glares at Sir Stanler. "You took me from my daughter again you Psycho. The rangers will win and bring you to justice. I will be alive and breathing when you are permanently sealed at Mount Siren for good this time". Muse said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler frowns as he glares at Muse with his evil malice expression on his face. Xonatina, Nichomor, and Nichokhan are in the audience. "Enjoy being a stone statue my dear Muse. It will be your new prison". Sir Stanler said to Muse.

As he turns on the machine, a beam hits Muse as the process begins. Muse is screaming as the process is getting started. As the pain is getting to Muse greatly, her eyes are closing as the sleep stone process is overtaking her. "Scarlet, I love you my little girl". Muse yells out loud as she is completely turned to the sleep stone.

Xonatina frowns as it got to her for the most unexpected reason. 'If that was my biological daughter on that thing'. Xonatina thought to herself as she shakes the thought out of her head.

Sir Stanler has an evil grin on his face. "Nichokhan and Nichomor, take this statue to the other one located on deck 7. Xonatina, you will be planning the next attack for the rangers". Sir Stanler said to them.

As the three monsters nod, they leave the lab as they head on their orders. Xonatina frowns as she is wondering what kind of plan to have in mind. "Be prepared rangers, I will destroy you no matter what". Xonatina said to herself as she is working on a plan.

End Chapter

Yeah the teens are planning to head to Lake Crescendo very soon. It will be the kick start to the next arc. What is Xonatina's new plan? Plus how will the rangers rescue Muse?

Next Chapter: Lake Crescendo to Musicola


	65. Chapter 65

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 63: Lake Crescendo to Musicola

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Sir Stanler is looking at the past ranger battle footage. This particular footage is before he appeared on the scene. He looks at the girl in particular that attacked Noelle. "How interesting, a fake red ranger attacking the actual red ranger". Sir Stanler said to himself. As he continues to watch the footage, he frowns as it gets to the point when the Music Knight appeared. The Music Knight canceled the fake red Ranger's morph back into civilian form. Sir Stanler gets very intrigued by the girl in her civilian form. It is like he has fallen in love with her. "She is truly mean and evil. A true natural to attack the rangers like that". Sir Stanler said to himself as he is very interested in this girl.

As Sir Stanler is watching more footage of the girl, he notices that something has changed. It is like she has completely forgotten what she had done. He frowns as he realizes that something must have happened to her that her memories were erased. "So the Rangers must have done something to her about what she has done. Perhaps I should meet her and get to know her". Sir Stanler said to himself as he has a evil romantic smile on his face.

It is the weekend once more as the teens loaded their camping gear as they head towards the cabin on Lake Crescendo for the weekend. The teens are admiring the peaceful lake as they already dropped their gear in the cabin. "This is exactly what we all need. A change of scenery and a bit of fresh air does wonders". Noelle said to them.

Dakota nods as she looks at them. "Yes the air is fresh and clean. I am definitely at home here". Dakota said to them.

Colleen nods as she is getting to know the rangers. Ever since she found out about them being rangers, she is keeping the secret like a top loyal ally.

James looks at Colleen as he wants to get to know her a bit more. "So Colleen, tell us a bit more about yourself". James said to Colleen.

Kali nods as he looks at her. "Yeah I can't believe that they were targeting you all this time". Kali said to Colleen. He was not expecting her to be Sir Stanler's target.

Colleen looks at them as she nods to them. "Well, I grew up in Reefside all my life. My mom thought it was cool to keep who my biological father is from me just to protect me. I am a freshman at Reefside High, and I am not a cheerleader to my mom's and grandma's dismay. Just because my last name is Cornell doesn't mean that I am expected to follow their footsteps". Colleen said to them.

Scarlet looks at Colleen as she can relate to her. "I can relate to you about having someone expecting you to be like that". Scarlet said to Colleen.

Michie nods as she has a kindred spirit with Colleen. "Non cheerleader types sticks together, and you got one more in me Colleen". Michie said to Colleen.

Colleen has a light smile on her face as she looks at Michie. "Thanks Michie", Colleen said to Michie.

Kayori looks at Colleen as she thinks about what she said about her mom. "Your mom thought what she was doing what was best, Colleen". Kayori said to Colleen.

Abu nods in agreement with Kayori. "Yeah from what we got told about it, your mom was angry at your paternal grandfather. He took her husband back to Musicola before you were born for a strange reason". Abu said to Colleen.

Edward sighs as he looks at them. "As all of you know Collin is my brother and originally from Musicola like me. In my family, it is a huge deal to us when someone decides to go to the mainland. Collin and our father usually butt heads and don't see eye to eye on things. When Collin was placed as a Music Fairy instead of a Music Knight or Guardian like the rest of the family, our father was not thrilled about it because there has never been a Music Fairy in the family before. He always thought that there must have been a mistake about it. He voices it to Melodic constantly. Melodic told him that there is no mistake on Collin's destiny. Our father couldn't except it. When he learned that Collin took off for the mainland, he was very furious about it and refused to have anything to do with Collin. However as he and the other elders learn about the impending battle, he was ordered to bring Collin back to Musicola because he is a master Music Fairy. When he found out where he is living, he traveled to Reefside. What he didn't realize that Collin got married to Cassandra and she is expecting a child. According to Musicola law, if there is an impending battle coming, all master Music Fairies, Music Guardians, and Music Knights are required to go to Musicola for training for the battle. However if a Master Fairy, Music Guardian, Music Knight has a family on Musicola or on the mainland, they are exempted from going for training. However Cassandra was pregnant with you. Since you were not born yet, Collin's family has not got started yet. He has no choice but to return to Musicola for training for the battle". Collin said to them.

Noelle looks at Edward as she nods to him. "It must have been really hard on Collin to leave a pregnant Cassandra behind like that. Plus he got dragged back to Musicola because of a law. Is your father still alive"? Noelle asks Edward.

Edward nods as he looks at them. "Yes, he is the Head Elder of the Music Knights. He is a stern and stoic man. Impressing him will not be easy. He will keep a very close eye on those taking the Music Knight Test. Plus he is old fashioned when it comes to things, so he will be hard on Dakota and Michie". Edward said to them.

Kali, Dakota, and Michie look at each other as they learn about him. "Michie and I have to prove to him that the placement of being a Music Knight was right". Dakota said to Edward.

Edward nods as he looks at them. "That's right, my father is very hard headed and stubborn". Edward said to theme

The teens look at each other as Scarlet frowns at Edward. "So how come I got placed as a Music Fairy then"? Scarlet asks Edward. She has negative feelings about it.

Edward looks at Scarlet as he nods to her. "Often times, children gets placed in the same placement like their parents and relatives were. With Collin's placement as a Music Fairy, it was very rare and none one from dad's side or mom's side ever got placed as a Music Fairy". Edward said to them.

Scarlet nods as she understands it. "I understand what you are saying. I am nervous about going back to my mom's homeland". Scarlet said to Edward.

Colleen nods as she looks at Edward. "Yeah I am actually nervous about going to Musicola as well. I want to see what my dad's homeland is like as well". Colleen said to them.

Corey walks over to them as he has items to make s'mores. "Musicola is a whole other world that you guys have never seen before". Corey said to them.

The teens look at Corey as it hits them. "Oh yeah your team have been to Musicola before". Dakota said to Corey. They grab the marshmallows and the metal stick for roasting them.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "That's right, each one of you will have different clothes when you get there. They were these robes. The deeper the color the more closer and more knowledgeable about your powers or in my team's case, it is closer to our music genre. Plus they will not be calling you by the nickname that you prefer. They call you by your legal name. When my team was tested for their guardian test, we had to get through a maze. At the center of the maze, the test is something about ourselves whether it is referring to something about our past or personality. Once we get to the end of the maze, we met someone who is also a guardian as well of the same music genre as us. It is likely that you guys will be tested on the lines of that or something else. It was there that my team met Roderick, Bradley, Chelsea, Juan, Heather May, Rebecca, Harry, Caleb, Theresa, Richard, and Molly". Corey said to them.

Edward nods as he remembers them. "They Guardians in training when the battle happened. It took the master Music Guardians to get them to safety". Edward said to them.

James looks at Corey as he has a question. "Did you or the team ever had to go back to Musicola for anything"? James asks Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at James. "There were a few times that we made visits to Musicola. However all those times were not for social visits. I went to Musicola for an important test. Plus my team's final battle took place on Mount Siren". Corey said to them.

The teens are stunned as they hear about it. "What's Mount Siren"? Kali asks Corey. He has a strong front about it.

Corey looks at them as he nods to them. "Mount Siren is where our main villain had a headquarters. It is a very spooky place. No one should ever go there unless it is very important". Corey said to them.

Edward nods as he looks at them. "Cornelius is right. Mount Siren is also the prison for criminals who committed crimes on Musicola. The most dangerous and evil criminals gets sealed deeply on Mount Siren by the top and toughest Music Fairy Masters". Edward said to them.

The teens nod as they are making s'mores. "So going to Mount Siren is only for a special occasion then". Kayori said to them.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "That's correct, plus it is getting late. We will be heading to Musicola in the morning". Corey said to them. Conner and Kira nod as they went to the camp fire.

The teens nod as they finish eating their s'mores. As each of the teens head back to the cabin, Scarlet is the last one by the campfire. She thinks about her mom as she misses her.

Corey looks at Scarlet as he sits with her. "You must be missing your mom". Corey said to Scarlet. He has that comforting smile on his face.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Corey. "Yeah I almost had her rescued but Sir Stanler recapture her. She is probably got punished for escaping, and Sir Stanler must have done something horrible to her". Scarlet said to Corey. She is feeling down about it.

Corey nods as he looks at Scarlet. "I can definitely understand what you are dealing with Scarlet. Sometimes a rescue mission does not go as well like we plan it. Plus one of these days, there will be the right time to free your mom, and plus at that time it will be time to free any of the other prisoners that they have there". Corey said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Corey. "Thanks Corey, you really put things into perspective for me. I did everything that I could to protect Colleen, and yet my mom got me to the others. She ended up being recaptured". Scarlet said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Scarlet. "It is the kind of love and sacrifice she made for you. It is the same kind of love and sacrifice you made for her before you became a ranger". Corey said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she is heading up to bed. "You know you should be a dad by now". Scarlet said to Corey. She went inside of the cabin.

Corey sighs as he is not yet a father like the others are. He looks at the night sky as he wonders what the next day will bring to the rangers.

Meanwhile in Legacy Hills, Robyn is out on a date with Sir Stanler. Sir Stanler is deeply undercover as his presence does not alert the Lore Keeper team. "You are naturally mean and evil that it very beautiful about you. You don't need mind control or silly manipulation to do evil deeds". Sir Stanler said to Robyn.

Robyn smiles as she looks at Sir Stanler. "Flattery gets you no where in life, but complements are always welcomed with open arms. I never thought a guy would even consider to be interested in me, but you are a man in shiny dark armor". Robyn said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Robyn. "You are my kind of evil lady. Plus I bet that you want to get back at certain people that gotten in your way far too many times". Sir Stanler said to Robyn.

Robyn nods as smiles with an evil expression on her face. "Yes I do, making people suffer is what I do. I am planning to get back at a certain people". Robyn said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Robyn as he has an evil smile on his face. "My evil Robyn, let's work together more than partners, let's make it as boyfriend and girlfriend". Sir Stanler said to Robyn.

Robyn has an evil smirk on her face. "It will be my honor and pleasure to be with you". Robyn said to Sir Stanler. As the two share a passionate kiss, Tiberius sees them talking as this is very troubling. 'This is not good. Should I tell the my masters or should I tell those rangers? Either way, they must be notified and warned'. Tiberius thought to himself as he takes off.

The next morning on Lake Crescendo, the teens and the adults are on canoes on the water. As Corey shows them the way to the whirlpools, the teens are stunned to see the color coded whirlpools. "Well this is it. Once we go through the whirlpools, we will be in Musicola". Noelle said to them.

As the current mysteriously tips the canoes over, the teens including Edward, Colleen, and Corey are in the water. They are pulled towards their whirlpool by color as they go through the portal to Musicola. Conner and Kira are taken back to the campsite by a blinding light. As they went through the portal, the teens' outfit drastically changes to robes as Corey has his robes on as well. The teens find themselves on the beach of Musicola as they passed out.

Corey sighs as this is the first time that they travel to Musicola. His robes as special markings as well. "The first time trip through the portal to Musicola". Corey said to himself as he waits for them to wake up.

End Chapter

Yeah this is a majority a filler to kick start the arc. Plus what's with the strange romance between Robyn and Sir Stanler? What will take place on Musicola for the teens?

Next Chapter: A Bittersweet Welcome and Family Reunion On Musicola


	66. Chapter 66

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 64: A Bittersweet Welcome and Family Reunion On Musicola

On Musicola, the teens are coming around as Corey and Edward are fully awake. The teens look around like they are on the beach. "Is this Musicola"? Noelle asks them.

"Yes it is, Noelle. It will not be long that the islanders are showing up for the spectacle". Corey said to them.

Dakota has a perplexed expression on her face. "What kind of spectacle exactly"? Dakota asks Corey.

Corey looks at them as he nods to them. "The crowd of people seeing mainlanders here. It is a huge deal to them when Mainlanders come to Musicola". Corey said to them.

Edward nods as in agreement with Corey. "Corey is correct. Plus here they come". Edward said to them.

As the islander people arrive at the beaches, they are stunned and surprised by the arrival. "Oh my, it is one of the Great Reds". An islander to them.

"Indeed plus he has brought other mainlanders with him". Another islander said to them.

"Yeah but one of them looks very familiar to me like he is the Lost Music Knight". Another islander said to them.

"Are you sure about that"? Another islander asks his friend.

"Look at the markings my friend", the islander replies to his friend.

"The markings on his robes can not lie". Another islander said to them.

"Does those two girls remind you of anyone though"? Another islander said to them.

"The one in pink and a mixed colored robes, yeah their family resembles to them is very telling". Another islander said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are in for it. "Is it just me or are they staring at us"? James asks them.

Kayori nods in agreement as she sees the faces of some of them. "Yeah but it looks like a select few are not thrilled to see us". Kali said to them.

"But why though, we have not been here for very long to make them angry or hate us". Kayori said to them.

"You are a family member of the Chaosima family. Your kind is not welcome here", a young woman said to Scarlet.

"Leave her alone lady", Colleen said to the young woman. She is prepared to stand her ground.

"REGINA ANNE THATS ENOUGH, LEAVE THEM BE", Natasha Amy said as she arrives.

The young woman named Regina Anne is stunned to see Natasha Amy arriving at the scene. "Mother, that girl is a relative to the great evil that is on the mainland. Plus this girl next to her has Muse's Music Fairy Pendant. She must have stolen it from her". Regina Anne said to Natasha Amy.

Colleen glares at the woman. "I had this pendant necklace around my neck since I was a baby. I couldn't take it off no matter why I did. You obviously don't know who you are talking to". Colleen said to Regina Anne.

Regina Anne frowns as she glares at Colleen more than Scarlet. "You wretched mainlander, you need to earn some respect to a full fledged Music Fairy". Regina Anne said to Colleen.

As Regina Anne is about to slap Colleen in the face, Scarlet takes the hit for Colleen. The islanders are surprised by it. "Did you see what I just saw"? An islander asks them.

"Yeah if I was not here to see it, I would not have believed it". Another islander said to her friend.

Natasha Amy glares at Regina Anne. "Go home Regina Anne, now", Natasha Amy said to Regina Anne.

Regina Anne frowns as she looks at her mother. "BUT MOTHER", Regina Anne said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy glares at Regina Anne. "Do not question my order Regina Anne. I will deal with you later". Natasha Amy said to Regina Anne.

Regina Anne frowns as she leaves the area. She takes off in a huff as she is very angry.

Natasha Amy turns to the crowd. "I got everything from here everyone. Return to your everyday things". Natasha Amy said to the crowd of people.

As the crowd of people disburses from the area, the teens sigh as they look at Natasha Amy. "Does that usually happen"? Paige asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Paige. "The slap was not needed by any means. However when a mainlander does come to Musicola, it is a huge deal to us with new arrivals. I do deeply apologize for my daughter's actions towards the two of you. I do not know what has gotten into her". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens look at Natasha Amy as Scarlet is nursing the slap. "She is your daughter. I thought daughter's of important people would be more nicer and respectful than that". Abu said to Natasha Amy.

Wendell nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. "Yeah she is not a good person by any means towards us especially towards Scarlet". Wendell said to Natasha Amy.

Michie nods as she looks at Natasha Amy. "Yeah we just arrived here, and she acted like she runs the place". Michie said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "My daughter does not run Musicola much to her egotistical dismay. I assure all of you that she will be punished accordingly. Let me show all of you around". Natasha Amy said to them.

The group nod as they look at Natasha Amy. "Yes please", Noelle said to them.

As they walking around the main village, Edward noticed that not much has changed to Musicola since the battle. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, is my father still alive"? Edward asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Edward. "Yes he is. The first place we will be going is to the school". Natasha Amy said to the teens.

Colleen looks at Natasha Amy as she looks at the pendant necklace. "Is this school where they learn about being a Music Fairy, Music Guardian, and Music Knight"? Colleen asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Colleen. "Yes it is Colleen. I have found out about you. Plus I don't exactly agree with what your grandfather did to separate you from your father. Getting the law changed on Musicola is a lot tougher than the mainland". Natasha Amy said to them.

Scarlet looks at Natasha Amy as she has a perplexed look on her face. "How much difficulty there is"? Scarlet asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at Scarlet as she nods to her. "It takes great discussion and approval from the Musicola Grand Tribunal". Natasha Amy said to them.

Corey frowns as he looks at Natasha Amy. "I was never told about the tribunal". Corey said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at Corey as she nods to him. "The Musicola Grand Tribunal is the Musicola legal system. It is where criminals are put on trial. Also the great discussion about who to disbar from the tests. The issues that arise to the Tribunal takes a long time to discuss. It is talked about with the elders and head elders. Only the Head Elder can approve or not approve the law change". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens nod as they are starting to learn more. As they approach the big and unimposing building, it is like a big fancy boarding school. "For a school, it is very grand in stature". Noelle said to Natasha Amy.

Scarlet nods as she looks at the building. "Yeah an Ivy League college has nothing on it". Scarlet said to them.

Natasha Amy nods as they went on the building. "Follow me", Natasha Amy said to them.

As they walk around the grand lobby of the school, they are admiring the walls of the building. "It is more impressive and beautiful on the inside". Dakota said to them. "I have to agree. It looks like something out of a fantasy book series". James said to them.

As they went to a room, Natasha Amy looks at an older man. "Everyone, the people that you see are the head elders and head mistress at the school. To my left, it is Soloista, the Head Elder of the Music Guardians. In the middle is Christian, the Head Elder of the Music Knights. To right of him, it is Ilene, the Head Elder of the Music Fairies. On the far right, it is Virturosa, the Headmistress of the Musicola School". Natasha Amy said to them.

The Head Elder of the Music Knights named Christian looks at them as he notices two people in the group in particular. "What is your name young lady"? Christian asks her. He has red and black robes with special markings of the Music Knight and special markings to be the Head Elder of the Music Knight.

Colleen looks at the man as she is not exactly thrilled to met him for the first time. "My name is Colleen Cornell". Colleen said to Christian.

Christian is in shock as he looks at Colleen. He got up as he went towards her. "You look so much like your father. However you have your mother's eyes especially when she is angry". Christian said to Colleen.

Colleen frowns as she is angry at him. "Of course I am angry at her and you. You are the one that separated my dad from my mom and me even before I was born". Colleen said to Christian.

Christian sighs as he look at Colleen. "Your father didn't have much of a choice, and the only way he could have been excepted from it was you had to been born". Christian said to Colleen.

Colleen frowns as she gives him a look. "You didn't care about my mom's feelings and the count of her pregnant hormones running a muck back then". Colleen said to Christian.

"Father, she didn't know about her Musicolan heritage until very recently". Edward said to Christian.

Christian turns as he looks at the knight with them. "Edward, how is it that you are free. I watched you being captured into that scepter of that heinous fiend". Christian said to Edward. He is in shock by his return.

Edward looks at his father as he explains it. "I was freed from that prison, father. One of the people that freed me is the Music Force Next Generation Red Ranger, Noelle McKnight". Edward said to Christian.

Christian looks at Edward as he looks at the teens. "Which one of you is Noelle McKnight"? Christian asks the teens.

Noelle looks at Christian as she is not afraid of him. "I am Head Elder Christian". Noelle said to Christian as she is not afraid of him.

Christian looks at Noelle as he went up to her. He notices the Music Fairy Pendant that she has around her neck. "You must have fought with great courage against that fiend just like your brothers Cornelius and Levi. Plus you are not easily startled by me. That is saying something indeed". Christian said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Christian. "Thank you", Noelle said to Christian. She has a solemn expression on her face.

Christian looks at Natasha Amy as he a full mind to talk to them. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, I need to talk to Colleen and Edward alone for a while. I will bring them back to your home later". Christian said to them.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Christian. "Of course", Natasha Amy said to Christian as everyone leaves the school.

At Natasha Amy's and Roderick's home, Roderick looks at the teens as he recognizes Corey. "It is good to see you Great Guardian Cornelius". Roderick said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Roderick. "Same to as well Guardian Roderick", Corey said to Roderick.

James looks at them as he is confused about it. "Why did you call him Great Guardian"? James asks them.

Kali nods as he looks at him. "Yeah is he royalty or something"? Kali asks them. He is curious about it.

Natasha Amy shake her head to them. "Not exactly young James and Kali, when someone from a mainland does preforms a something of great deal and importance to the people of Musicola, he or she will be called Great Guardian. For Cornelius, one of the things was rescuing the Lost guardians from the cave that they were trapped there. I was actually one of the guardians that was trapped there". Natasha Amy said to them.

"Really, that must have been incredible". Paige said to them.

"I always wanted to hear about that story". Kayori said to them.

Corey has a sheepish look on his face. "It was not a big deal. Plus it is a very long story". Corey said to them.

Natasha Amy grins as she looks at them. "Somethings has not changed about you Great Guardian Cornelius". Natasha Amy said to them.

As Abu says something, Regina Anne walks into the home. "There she is guards arrest her". Regina Anne said to them.

The guards walk into the home as they grab Scarlet. "What in the world is going on here"? Wendell asks them.

"Yeah Scarlet has not done anything wrong to arrest her. You are making a huge mistake". Michie said to them.

Natasha Amy frowns as she looks at the guards. "What is the meaning of this"? Natasha Amy asks the guards.

"We were told to bring the child of Muse to Mount Siren to face the Musicola Grand Tribunal. We are told that she is permanently disbarred from taking the Music Fairy Test". The guard said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy glares at them as it is nothing but a lie. "She is eligible to take the Music Fairy Test. Musicola law clearly states that if a Musicola parent builds a life and a family on the mainland and stayed out of serious trouble of the laws of the mainland, the child of the Musicolan parent are eligible to take the test". Natasha Amy said to them.

The guard looks at Natasha Amy as he feels guilty and stupid. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, we were told that the child in question was born here on Musicola". The guard said to them.

Natasha Amy frowns as only one person could have told them. "Release Scarlet at once and arrest Regina Anne for lying and deceiving the officers of the Musicolan Laws". Natasha Amy said to them.

Regina Anne scoffs as the guard releases Scarlet as they grab her. "Mother,

father, you can't do this to your own flesh and blood". Regina Anne said to them.

"You brought this on yourself Regina Anne". Roderick said to Regina Anne.

"Your father is correct Regina Anne. The tribunal will be handling your punishment according". Natasha Amy said to Regina Anne.

The guards takes Regina Anne away as Scarlet is shaken up. "Are you ok Scarlet"? Corey asks them.

Scarlet looks at them as she is shaken. "Not really, I had no idea that was even coming". Scarlet said to them. She is crying as it is very rare for her to be crying. Michie is comforting her.

Noelle frowns as she looks at Natasha Amy. She notices something that she is hiding something from them. "Is there anything that we are not aware of"? Noelle asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "Yes, Scarlet does need to face the Musicola Grand Tribunal. However it is not the reason she may think it is. That is all I can say on the matter". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Scarlet. "Ok things just got really complex or there is something that we do not know". Dakota said to them.

"Yeah but what it could be though"? James asks them.

"No idea", Kali said to them.

As Roderick shows them to their rooms,

college and Edwards returns as they explained what happened at the school.

After dinner, Noelle takes a walk outside as she is admiring the area that she has traveled too. She notices that something is here. "Hello is someone there". Noelle asks out there as she looks around.

All the sudden, a drone like device fires a beam close to the ground at her. Noelle lands on the ground like she has taken a stumble. "What the", Noelle said to herself.

As Noelle gets up to make a run for it, the drone device lands on Noelle as it paces secure grip to her. Noelle feels a strange sensation as she lands on the ground. She screams out loud to get some help. However a mask is placed over her nose and mouth as it is on a mechanical arm.

Noelle is trying to scream but could not as strange air is getting to her nose and mouth. She passed out as the drone device has its mechanical arms out to place the branding scars on various locations. As it is doing its job, a young woman has an evil grin on her face. She is looking at the progress of the branding scars on her. As it is complete, the drone went back to her. "To think getting to her so easy, Xolicernic will be pleased". The young woman said to herself as she takes off as she goes through a portal back to the future.

It is not long that the teens finds Noelle. "Noelle", the teens yells to her as they rush over to her. They have no idea who did this and why as the mystery deepens.

In Legacy Hills and Clover Hills, similar attacks are taking place. The drone gotten to RJ while on a date with Jasmine. The drone got to Abby while she was at the cemetery in Unity Lakes. Plus the drones also got Cassie, Jazz, and AV while they were hanging out at the mall

At the Great Library, Maya frowns as she is getting calls from the other mentors. Plus Abby is in the med bay as she gotten to her too late. "Ok have them teleported here and I want to see footage of their attacks". Maya said to Jenny.

As Jenny sends the footage and an out cold RJ and shaken up Jasmine, Maya frowns as she sees an out cold AV, Jazz, and Cassie as they are being supported by Sora, Eva, and Sara. "Girls what happened"? Maya asks them.

"It happened so fast Maya. We were hanging out, and then these drone devices came out of no where and attacked us. We tried to help them, but the drone was ready for us and it send a force field dome to keep us out of it". Eva said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at the branding scars. "I got a bad feeling who has done this. However he must have took things to a different direction to get to them". Maya said to them.

The teens look at each other as the guys arrive at the Great Library. "Did this happen to anyone else"? Leo asks them as he is holding back the tears.

Maya looks at them as she shakes her head. "I do not know rangers. Plus I do not know if anyone from Noelle's team got attacked as well. They are currently on Musicola at the time being, and it is hard to send communication with them there". Maya said to them. The teens look at each other as they are right by the injured side. They are deeply confused by what just happened.

On Musicola, Natasha Amy is stunned as Noelle is in bed with strange marks on her body. The teens are in shock by it. "Who did this? We were all here when Noelle left for her walk. Plus we all heard Noelle screaming as well". Scarlet said to them.

Dakota nods as Corey and Edward are investigating it. "Yeah but those marks on her, we have never seen those marks before. Plus this is not Sir Stanler's MO either". Dakota said to them.

James nods as he looks at the mark. "Yeah I mean what does SDS stand for anyway"? James asks them.

Kayori is crying as Kali is standing by her as he is holding back the tears. "I do not know plus it looks like a tattoo and a scar put together". Kali said to them.

Paige nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus we don't know what it is or who to asks about them". Paige said to them.

Michie nods as she looks at them. "On top of it, we don't know if that sort of thing has happened before". Michie said to them.

Corey and Edward has returned as they have very little to report. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, we came to report that no witnesses were very close by to the victim. However, there witnesses from a far distance saw a strange figure with the device in its hands that was used to attack Noelle. This strange figure gotten away using a portal to an unknown location". Edward said to them.

Natasha Amy frowns as this is not good. "You mean to tell me that this strange figure came to Musicola through a portal that is not of the whirlpool portal and went back through a different portal to the location where this strange figure came from". Natasha Amy said to Edward.

Edward nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. "Yes Head Elder Natasha Amy, the strange figure is someone who might have connections to Musicola for this to happen". Edward said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy frowns as this is not good. "Report this to the Music Fairies on Mount Siren and have them search the mainland for the attacker". Natasha Amy said to Edward.

Edward nods as he gets his orders. "Yes Head Elder Natasha Amy", Edward said to Natasha Amy as he heads out.

Corey sighs as he went to Noelle's side. He notices something as it is tell tale signs. "No it can't be", Corey said to himself.

Wendell looks at Corey as he is wondering what it could be. "Did you see something in particular Corey"? Wendell asks Corey.

Natasha Amy turns as she went to Corey. "What's wrong Cornelius"? Natasha Amy asks Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "Those marks are definitely branding marks, but it has evolved into these branding scars. The one that has done branding to rangers especially to Jared and me is Xolicernic". Corey said to them.

The teens are in huge shock as they look at Corey. "Hold on, isn't that monster that attacked Legacy Hills awhile back that was on the news? He got defeated by the Lore Keeper rangers". Colleen asks Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "That's correct, however the history of the branding goes even further than that". Corey said to them.

The teens look at Corey as they listen. "How far back are you talking about"? Dakota asks Corey.

Corey looks at them as he is going to tell them. "It goes back 16 years ago when I was the red ranger. One weekend, Christopher Askew and his wife, my biological mother kidnapped me from my friends in Reefside. They took me to the secret basement that they had in their house. That Saturday, Christopher placed me on that rotating table. I was heavily restrained to the table, and these strange devices were placed all over my body. He said that there two different kind of people out there. One of kind is those that fulfill their dreams and the other kind are those that snatches their dreams from others. In his eyes, I was one of those people that snatched their dreams. He called me a dream snatcher. The devices got turned on and he branded me. I was his first victim to get the branding. There is no doubt on my mind that Xolicernic has evolved his branding into these branding scars. He must have found out that Noelle is my sister and the red ranger. The SDS must stand for Sister of the Dream Snatcher". Corey said to them as he is upset by it.

The teens are stunned as Natasha Amy frowns by the news. "I will call Maya and Kira of this". Natasha Amy said to them. She grabs her dimensional phone to call them.

In Legacy Hills, the teens that got attacked are asleep. Kira is with Maya as they are trying to figure out who or what did this. As the phone is ringing, Maya looks at the number on the caller ID.

"Hello", Maya said to Natasha Amy.

" _ **Maya, it is Natasha Amy. Something has happened on Musicola".**_ Natasha Amy said to Maya.

Maya frowns as she looks at Kira as she is wondering what it is. "What happened"? Maya asks Natasha Amy.

" _ **It is Noelle. She got mysteriously attacked".**_ Natasha Amy said to Maya.

"What I thought that Musicola is very difficult to get to with the whirlpools still active"? Maya asks Natasha Amy.

" _ **It is very difficult Maya. We are investigating it at this moment".**_ Natasha Amy said to Maya.

"Can you send me any kind of footage here that I can look at. I have Kira here as well". Maya said to Natasha Amy.

" _ **I will give you something even better than footage. Wait just a minute",**_ Natasha Amy said to Maya.

Maya is wondering what Natasha Amy meant. It is not long that the monitors has footage up on the screen. "Is that what I think it is"? Maya asks Natasha Amy.

" _ **I used a memory spell on Noelle and sent them as the footage to you. This is from Noelle's eyes on what happened".**_ Natasha Amy said to Maya.

Maya nods as she is looking at it. "So this is from her eyes then". Maya said to Natasha Amy.

" _ **That is correct Maya. Perhaps you can get something from it than we couldn't see at Musicola".**_ Natasha Amy said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Natasha Amy. "I will let you know what I find". Maya said to Natasha Amy.

" _ **Alright",**_ Natasha Amy said to Maya as the phone call ends.

Kira looks at Maya as she has a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Noelle got attacked in Musicola". Maya said to Kira.

Kira frowns as she notices the hurt rangers in the med bay. "So Noelle makes 6 people that got attacked by this". Kira said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Kira. "Yeah maybe now we can find out what got to the others". Maya said to Kira. They got to work with the footage.

End Chapter

Yeah the attack that took place on the Rangers has ties to Neo Defenders. Plus what is the true reason why Scarlet has to face the Musicola Grand Tribunals"?

Next Chapter: Scarlet and the Tribunal


	67. Chapter 67

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 65: Scarlet and the Tribunal

Back on Musicola, it has been two days since the teens arrival. Plus Noelle is still recovering from the attack. Natasha Amy could not reverse the branding scar. Plus Maya gotten a lot of clues about the attack. As she told Natasha Amy about the clues, it left her very stumped about the things that the attacker with the device said to her. On top of that, the Music Fairies could not find the attacker on the mainland either.

The teens including Edward, Corey, and Colleen are heading to meet with the Musicola Grand Tribunal. Scarlet is not normally a nervous young woman. However going to the tribunal is making feel a bit uneasy about it. Natasha Amy couldn't walk with them to the destination because she had to met with the others on the tribunal.

Corey is walking by Scarlet's side as he spent the last two days studying the Musicola Laws. "You must be nervous about meeting the tribunal. Am I right"? Corey asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Corey as she nods to him. "Yeah, it is on the same level as Noelle testifying in court against those psycho women". Scarlet said to Corey.

Corey nods as he look at Scarlet. "It does feel like testifying in court. If you get too nervous talking to them, you are allowed to have one person to talk for your behalf". Corey said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Corey. "Yeah it just I do not know why I need to face them". Scarlet said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Scarlet. "Maybe everything will be clear when you get there". Corey said to Scarlet.

The teens nod as they giving her moral support. "Yeah plus Natasha Amy did say it is not for the reason you may think it is". Paige said to Scarlet.

Scarlet shrugs as she looks at them. "I know but the life of me just does not know what that reason it is". Scarlet said to them.

As they got to a building, they look at it as they are confused by it. "For a place like this, it does not look like a place for a trial like setting". Kali said to them.

Abu shrugs as he can agree with him. "Although, perhaps the saying everything is not what it seems plays a role". Abu said to Kali.

Paige nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it looks like an inconspicuous building to me". Paige said to them.

Scarlet went to the front door of the building. "Well the map did say that the place is right here". Scarlet said to them.

The group walk towards the building. As they open the door, they walk in the building. On the inside, it looks like a grand opera house mixed with a courthouse.

An attendant looks at them as she nods to them. "You must be Scarlet and company. The Musicola Grand Tribunal is expecting all of you. Follow me please", the attendant said to them.

The group nods as they follow the attendant. "What kind of building is this"? James asks the attendant.

"This building is used a lot of things including meetings of the Grand Tribunal. Special concerts, training meetings, weddings, and events like that". The attendant said to them.

As they arrive to a door, the attendant opens the door as they walk into a special courtroom. As the group take their seats, nine people walk in the room as they take their seats on the bench. "We welcome all of you to the Musicola Grand Tribunal. I am Rhythmic, the elder of Music Guardians". Rhythmic said to them.

"We discuss all important matters of Musicola from discussing disbarrment from taking their tests to handling court proceedings of a criminal of breaking Musicolan Laws. I am Lawrence, Elder of Music Knights". Lawrence said to them.

"We also discuss changing the laws of Musicola as well and the punishment for the criminals and evil traitors of Musicola. I am Serenity, Elder of the Music Fairies". Serenity said to them.

"We also discuss matters of honoring special individuals from the mainland that has done great things to Musicola. I am Bradley, Elder of the Music Guardians". Bradley said to them.

"Today's discussion is one that has been long going for a very long time that members of the tribunal had many sat here before us. Although, the topic never reached to its resolve until now". Christian said to them.

"Today's discussion is also filled with hidden truth that you do not know until now. Events did happen in the past, but the full resolution never took place in the past". Soloista said to them.

"As the discussion is taking place, it is strict closed meeting. No one is allowed to enter the meeting unless they are authorized to enter". Ilene said to them.

"As the discussion is taking place, you may speak when you have the floor to speak to us. Plus an individual can have someone to speak on their behalf". Virturosa said to them.

"Musicola Grand Tribunal Meeting will now begin". Natasha Amy said to them as she bangs her gavel.

"The floor recognizes Scarlet to step forward". Serenity said to the crowd.

Scarlet went up to them as she looks at them. She has no idea what they want to talk to her about.

"Scarlet, for a long time this tribunal has been at its wits end on whether to fully disbar your mother from taking her Music Fairy Test. There were members before us discussed it, but there was not a fully approved agreement on the matter. For a long time, it was put on the back burner until now that is. We want to ask you some questions about your mother about her life on the mainland". Serenity said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at them as she is confused about it. "Alright", Scarlet said to them. She is wondering why it was not fully agreed on the matter.

"Do you need the one person to speak for your behalf, young Scarlet"? Bradley asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at them as she has thought about it deeply. "No, this is something I need to speak up with all of you myself. I do have my person in the audience, but this is something I must do for myself". Scarlet said to them.

Bradley nods as he understands it. "Alright then", Bradley said to Scarlet.

"Did your mother Muse build a life and started her own family on the mainland"? Lawerence asks Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "She did started her own life on the mainland. She got married to my father and had me. I am her only child". Scarlet said to them.

Serenity looks at Scarlet as she wants know about him. "Whats your father's name, and is he still alive"? Serenity asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at them as she shakes her head. "My father's was Raymond Wilson. He passed away just shortly after the school year started". Scarlet said to them.

"Was his death natural or unnatural"? Christian asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Christian as she shakes her head to him. "It was caused unnaturally. Lady Chaosima murdered him in our home in Legacy Hills". Scarlet said to them.

The Musicola Grand Tribunal looks at Scarlet as they are shocked by it. "Where was Muse during this travesty"? Ilene asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at them as she nods to them. "She was at home being attacked by Lady Chaosima. I walked into the house as the attack was taking place. I saw my maternal grandmother for the first time choking my mom. I saw my dad's lifeless body on the floor. Lady Chaosima kidnapped me and my mom and brought us to her ship". Scarlet said to them. She looks like she is about to cry as bad memories are coming back.

"Did your mother broke any serious laws of the mainland"? Virturosa asks Scarlet.

Scarlet shakes her head to them. "No, she didn't broke any serious laws on the mainland. She does not even drive at all. She does have an photographed ID at all times. She always said why drive when you can walk to places". Scarlet said to them.

The tribunal nods as they can see it. "Scarlet what happened when Muse and you were held captive on that ship"? Rhythmic asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at them as she sighs to them. "We were brought to Lady Chaosima. My mother was not happy that she got brought back to her. She is the one that escaped from her family only to be taken against her will, and she was not happy that I got kidnapped by Lady Chaosima as well. Lady Chaosima yelled at my mom for escaping from Musicola. She said that it took her a very long time to track her down. She also said that she is dismayed and disappointed that my mom gotten married to a mainlander and had a child with the said mainlander. Lady Chaosima came towards me and looked at me up close like she is getting to know her granddaughter for the first time. It was at that very moment that I completely understand why my mom never talked about her with me. My mom said that her mother is extremely dangerous to be around". Scarlet said to them.

"Did anything happen on the ship"? Soloista asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at them as she nods to them. "There was a lot of things that happened on that ship. Lady Chaosima told my mom that it was time to for her to be a part of the family business in being evil. My mom spent her entire life trying to escape from it and raised me away from that life style on the mainland. Lady Chaosima said that she didn't have much of a choice. As Lady Chaosima fires her evil beam at my mom, I sacrificed myself to protect her from being turned evil. The choice that I made ended up turning me evil instead of my mom". Scarlet said to them.

The Musicola Grand Tribunal is in shock by what Scarlet just said to them. "Why did you do a thing like that young lady"? Ilene asks Scarlet as she is beyond horrified by it.

Scarlet looks at Ilene as she is getting mad at her. "I couldn't stand by and watch my mom being turned evil. My mom gave me unconditional love, support, and protection. My mom protected me from her family for a reason. If I just stood there and did nothing to protect her, it would have felt like that I have betrayed my mom". Scarlet said to them.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Scarlet. "The sacrifice that you made to protect your mother angered Lady Chaosima didn't it". Natasha Amy said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Natasha Amy. "Yeah Lady Chaosima wanted my mom to be evil but got me evil instead". Scarlet said to them.

"Did you ever attacked the rangers while being controlled by evil or stolen anything that didn't belong to you or Lady Chaosima"? Ilene asks Scarlet.

"Yes, the only times Lady Chaosima sent me was to attack and destroy the rangers. I did not steal anything that she needed". Scarlet said to them.

"Did you say anything to the rangers in the battles"? Christian asks Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "I targeted the blue and yellow rangers the most in the first battle. I wanted to punish them for hurting the leader. I thought someone made a mistake on choosing them on becoming rangers. When I returned to the ship from that battle, Lady Chaosima was furious that I failed her. She punished me for it right in front of my mom. In the second battle, when I fought the rangers, I was fighting Michie and Wendell more. All the sudden, I got hit by the pink ukulele and my memories came back to me. I told the rangers how to free me from the evil control. However Michie and I got hit by Rima who is actually my aunt. When I returned to the ship, I was informed that my mom was moved to a different part of the ship. Lady Chaosima told me that Rima will be watching every move I make when I go to fight against the rangers. I decided to fight against the evil control and said I wanted to be saved. Kayori is the one that placed the necklace around my neck and purged the evil out of me. The pink morphor went towards me and morphed for the first time as the pink ranger". Scarlet said to them.

The tribunal nods as they look at Scarlet. "What did you do for your redemption to the rangers"? Ilene asks Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "I had to earn the trust from the rangers. Earning it was not as difficult, but it was not easy by any means. My redemption came when I helped the rangers with an issue that needed to be dealt with. I am the one that erased a tyrant fake Ranger's memories of ever knowing about the secret identities of the Lore Keeper rangers and being a ranger". Scarlet said to them.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "You must mean the tyrant named Robyn is that correct". Natasha Amy said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at the tribunal. "Yes that is correct". Scarlet said to Natasha Amy.

"Did you ever got to see your mother since you were freed from the evil control"? Virturosa asks Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as it is the hardest thing to talk about. "Yes, my team, Lore Keeper team, and the Jurassic Surge teams went on a rescue mission to free our teammates that were kidnapped by Sir Stanler. My mother was with the kidnapped rangers, and she escaped with them. When I sacrificed myself to protect Colleen and gotten hurt from it, my mother got me to my teammates. She carried me over to them. However my mother got recaptured by Sir Stanler. She was so close to being freed". Scarlet said to them.

The Tribunal looks at Scarlet as they realize that Muse is someone that has done so well on the Mainland. "Scarlet, your mother was going to be disbarred from taking the Music Fairy Test. However when our discussion was made on the matter, the battle that was lead by Lady Chaosima and her forces was happening outside. Plus we learned that Muse is already on the mainland. In that time, Muse given her Music Fairy Pendant to Colin for safe keeping. It is clear that Muse never broken the laws on the mainland. It is clear that Muse is still has the same pure heart when she was living on Musicola. Even though we never fully ruled on her disbarment from taking the test, she never knew what truly happened before the battle. You fully talked to us with great courage and stride. Although Muse is a full grown adult and taken off her music fairy pendant, her music fairy powers are very limited. We will discuss about her fate". Natasha Amy said to them.

The members of the tribunal leaves the room. Scarlet looks at her teammates as she sits with them. "They wanted to know about my mom. She was not fully disbarred from taking her test when she was a student. I just feel bad for my mom because she never knew that they had a decision about it long ago. Maybe they will make things right". Scarlet said to them.

The teens nod as they are giving her support.

After what it seems like an eternity, a few hours has passed as the tribunal has returned to the room. "Scarlet, after great discussion about your mother, we are deeply moved by the actions that you made for her especially sacrificing yourself to protect your mother from being turned evil. Your mother stayed narrow and true and followed the laws of both Musicola and the mainland. We are deeply moved that she got you back to your friends after the sacrifice you made to the daughter of Colin and Cassandra Cornell. Even though she is not the age of a normal music fairy student and no longer a student at the school, she still can earn her full music fairy powers". Natasha Amy said to the group.

The group is deeply surprised by the news. "I do not understand Head Elder Natasha Amy. How can she fully earn her full music fairy powers"? Scarlet asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Scarlet. "There is a special law only used for special circumstances such as this. This law states when a being from Musicola or the Mainland has been inflicted by great pain of Musicola origins, the being must do the impossible to overcome it. However the impossible task is not known to the being until the time is right. The meeting of the Musicola Grand Tribunal is closed". Natasha Amy said to them.

The group looks at each other as they are wondering what the impossible task. As they leave the building, Natasha Amy catches up to them. "So has this special law took effect once before"? Scarlet asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Scarlet. "Yes it has Scarlet. In fact, you can ask him about it. Starting tomorrow, all of you will be taking your respective tests. I suggest all of you to get fully rested for it tomorrow". Natasha Amy said to them.

The group looks at each other as they are wondering where they will be going for the test. "Man, I never thought we will be tested this soon". Wendell said to them.

"Yeah I mean are you feeling up to be tested Noelle"? Michie asks them.

Noelle looks at Michie as she is still a bit sore from her ambush. "I may not be 100% yet. However I am not going to let these marks define me". Noelle said to them.

"Spoken like a true red ranger", Dakota said to them.

James nods as he looks at them. "I do not know what is actually waiting for us at the test". James said to them.

Kali shakes his head to James. "We don't know what it is either James, but one thing is for certain is that we have been through much for us to fail it". Kali said to them.

Paige nods as she looks at them. "Yeah we could be tested anything from our past before we became rangers or things while we were rangers". Paige said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "Yeah plus it could be a mixture of both of them". Abu said to them.

Scarlet is wondering about the special law. "I am wondering what Natasha Amy meant about who completed the impossible task before". Scarlet said to them.

Michie looks at Corey as she has an idea. "Maybe the person is closer than you think". Michie said to Scarlet.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "It is actually me Scarlet. I will fully explain it tonight". Corey said to them. The teens nod as they look at Corey.

That evening, the teens are in the living room at Natasha Amy's Home. Edward looks at Corey. "What was your task that looked impossible to complete"? Edward asks Corey.

Colleen nods as she looks at Corey. "Yeah the story sounds interesting". Colleen said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "It happened 16 years ago. At that time, we were getting ready for our final battle. We even had to fight Dr. Mutron's officers in as well. My impossible task was to head to the Cave of the Lost Guardians. These lost guardians were trapped there after Dr. Mutron defeated the island that they were in charge of. With each trapped guardian, there was a mini challenge that came with it. However not all mini challenges required me to morph into ranger form. When it came to last challenge, I fought against a being named Nicholas who had history with the last trapped guardian. The last trapped guardian turned out to be, Natasha Amy. Nicholas trapped Natasha Amy in a block of ice. It was at challenge that I had to morph into ranger form. It took everything that I had to defeat him. I did succeed in complete the task, and I had to do the test alone. On top of it, my team had no idea that I left the house in the middle of the night to Musicola for the challenge. What I am saying is that the impossible task could come up very suddenly". Corey said to them.

The teens look at each other as they learn about it. "How many trapped guardians there was in the cave"? Michie asks Corey.

"There was nine trapped guardians. With each challenge completed, it got a bit more difficult. By the last challenge and fight against Nicholas, it is most difficult challenge that I have ever done. When my teammates found out about it, they were in complete shock. When the my fellow active Rangers from the other teams found out it, their mouths dropped so low that it hit the floor. Keep in mind that I was a freshman in high school when I was the red ranger". Corey said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as they learned about it. "I bet that mom and dad was shocked that you did this". Noelle said to Corey.

Corey looks at Noelle as he shakes his head. "Actually Kira was not my officially my step mom yet. Our biological mother was beginning to serve her first jail sentence at that time". Corey said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as it got back thinking about her. "I see then. Good night guys", Noelle said to them as she head up to bed for the night.

The teens look at each other as they are getting concerned about Noelle. "Geez every time her biological mother gets brought up, she always feel so sad". Kayori said to them.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "Yeah she knows that her biological mother got kidnapped from prison by Sir Stanler. Plus she also learns that he turned her evil and has an evil spirit of Sonatina that has taken her over. The subject on her is very sensitive to Noelle guys". Scarlet said to them.

The teens nod as it is a very hard subject for Noelle. "All of you should get some sleep. Each one of you will be tested in the morning". Corey said to them. The teens nod as they went up to bed. He is thinking about Noelle and her struggles.

Natasha Amy went towards Corey. "I know that something is on your mind Cornelius". Natasha Amy said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. "I do not know how to say this, but I think that Noelle has an inner darkness in her. When ever our biological mother is talked about especially with what happened to her, she gets all quiet and sad. I am worried that one of the villains sees it in her that they might want to do something to her". Corey said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Corey. "Your concerns are justified about her. If Noelle fails the Music Fairy Test, she has to overcome her personal darkness before retaking the Music Fairy Test. I will have an important decision to make". Natasha Amy said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. "I will also talk to Jared about this as well. If anyone knows how to overcome an inner darkness, it is him". Corey said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Corey. "Talking to him will definitely be a great choice. I have a lot of deep thinking to do". Natasha Amy said to Corey.

Corey nods as he is thinking about Noelle. "Oh sis, I hope that you will succeed in the Music Fairy Test". Corey said to himself as he goes to bed as well.

Meanwhile back at Lady Chaosima's Ship, Xonatina is looking through an orb to spy on the rangers. She notices something about Noelle. "How interesting, she has a darkness inside of her. This is something to report to Sir Stanler". Xonatina said to herself.

Xonatina gets in touch with Sir Stanler. "Hey Master Baby, it seems that the red ranger has an inner darkness".

" _ **That is very interesting Xonatina. You should capture her and get to the inner darkness".**_ Sir Stanler said to Xonatina.

Xonatina nods as she gets the orders. "Yes Master Baby", Xonatina said to Sir Stanler as the communication ends.

At a restaurant in Legacy Hills, Sir Stanler returns to the table as he is on a date with Robyn. "I take it that someone tried to get your attention". Robyn asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Robyn. "Yes, this person does not mean anything to me. I only got interested in her because she is being controlled by an evil spirit. You don't need anything to control you". Sir Stanler said to Robyn.

Robyn has a smile on her face. "Exactly, it looks like you need some help with something important". Robyn said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Robyn as he has an evil grin on his face. "As of matter of fact, I do have something in mind for you. Once the plan is complete, we will celebrate on our accomplishment". Sir Stanler said to Robyn.

Robyn has an evil grin on her face. "Excellent", Robyn said to Sir Stanler as they have a romantic moment. As they finish their date, a ghostly spirit spots them as he follows them. 'The rangers must be warned'. The ghost thought to itself as it floats away.

End Chapter

The meeting with the tribunal went well for Scarlet. However there is something going on with Noelle that has both Corey and Natasha Amy deeply concerned. Plus will the rangers pass their tests? Will Noelle be hold back from taking her test"?

Next Chapter: The Test Part 1


	68. Chapter 68

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 66: The Tests on Musicola Part 1: The Test of the Music Knight

The next morning, Natasha Amy woke up as she spent the whole night thinking about Noelle and taking her Music Fairy Test. 'If I hold her back from taking the test, she will ask for an explanation. If I tell her that in front of the others on the team, they will be confused by it and ask for the explanation as well. Noelle is not ready to take her test right now'. Natasha Amy thought to herself. She went towards the kitchen as she notices that Corey is at a lost as he saw the others leaving for the test including Noelle.

"Did the Rangers left the house for the test already"? Natasha Amy asks Corey.

Corey turns to Natasha Amy as he nods to her. "Yeah they did. You look like you made a decision about Noelle". Corey said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Corey. "Yes, Noelle is not ready to take the test. She has that inner darkness that she needs to overcome first. I have to get to them before they enter the testing area". Natasha Amy said to Corey.

Corey nods as he reached to the same conclusion. "I am coming with you". Corey said to Natasha Amy. The two of them leaves the house.

At the testing area, the teens arrive as they see three different test sites. "This is it guys, we are at the destination for the test". Noelle said to them.

Dakota nods as one of them has a difficult maze, another one looks like a battle field, and the last one looks like an obstacle course. "Good luck guys, we will be on the other side of it very soon". Dakota said to them.

The teens split up as it is Noelle, Kayori, Scarlet, and Abu in one group, Dakota, Kali, and Michie in the second group, and finally it is James, Paige, and Wendell in the third group. They walk towards a gate together as it is blocked by two guards. "Welcome to the testing area young rangers. Each test area matches to the group that you got placed in. You can not use your morphors in the test. Plus once the test begins, you not leave the area until the test is over". The attendant said to them.

The teens nod as they are understand what the attendant said to them. "We understand", the teens said to the attendant.

The attendant nods as the guards stand aside as they open the gate. One by one, the teens walk through the gate to their test. As Wendell went through, the guards closes the gate and stand guard once more.

The attendant turns as he spots Natasha Amy and Corey coming towards them. "Head Elder Natasha Amy and Great Guardian Cornelius, what brings you here"? The attendant asks them.

"Did the teens went through the gate already"? Natasha Amy asks the attendant.

The attendant looks at them like it is missing something important. "Yes they did. Plus you can't Interrupt those who are taking the test. It applies to everyone in Musicola". The attendant said to them.

Natasha Amy sighs as it is something that needs to be changed. She silently curses herself for not bringing it up at the last tribunal meeting. "Very well", Natasha Amy said to the attendant.

As they walk away, Corey looks at Natasha Amy. "Is there any kind of exceptions to this? You are the Head Elder of Musicola". Corey said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy shakes her head to Corey. "There is not any kind of exceptions Cornelius. Just because I am the Head Elder of Musicola, it does not mean that I can not rise above the rules, regulations, and laws". Natasha Amy said to Corey.

Corey nods as he understands her reasoning. "I hope that Noelle does pass her test. Then again, there is a chance that she could fail the test". Corey said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she has the same fears as Corey about Noelle. "I know how you feel Cornelius". Natasha Amy said to Corey as they have no choice but to observe the teens in the test.

In group one, it is Kali, Dakota, and Michie as they are taking their Music Knight test. They are find themselves on a battle field however there are all sorts of people on the field. However their true identities are hidden as they have no idea who they are. "Ok this is strange". Kali said to them.

Michie gives Kali a look on her face. "What gave that away"? Michie asks them in a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Dakota looks at them as she breaks it up. "Easy guys, this is probably for our test as a Music Knight". Dakota said to them.

"You are correct young Dakota. Each one of you must defend one person. However once you pick the person, you can not change it. The person might be someone who is dead on the mainland, someone who you can not stand, someone who you have a trouble relationship with. You have to defend them from who ever that is coming at you. You can not use your ranger morphors to help you. Your test starts now". Christian said to them.

The three teens nod as they see all sorts of people. As they pick a person, the other people on the battle field instantly vanishes. Dakota looks at the person as it changes into her birth mother. Michie looks at the person as it changes into her father. Kali looks at the person as it is his mother. They are caught off guard on who they have to defend.

"Out of all the people in the world, I got my biological father". Michie said to them. She is not thrilled about defending him.

Kali is stunned as he sees his biological mother. From what he is told, she died on the night he was born. "I have my biological mother". Kali said to them.

Dakota is stunned as she looks at them. "I have my birth mother". Dakota said to them. She is wondering what will be coming next.

As the test gets started, three more people are appearing as they are heading towards them. "Umm guys, we got company heading this way". Dakota said to them.

Kali and Michie frowns as they see three people coming towards them. The three teens see that they have one person to deal with.

"Why are defending that woman boy". A man said to Kali.

"Why are you defending that woman that left you"? Sonya said to Dakota.

"Why are you defending me when I am the one that abused your mother"? A man said to Michie.

Dakota, Kali, and Michie frowns as their test is focusing on defending someone that has caused harm of some kind to their parents.

Michie frowns as she sees her biological father when he is in a terrible mood. "What are you doing here"? Michie asks the man as she is not pleased to see him.

"Is it obvious Michelle? I want to talk to you on why you are defending myself"? The man said to Michie.

Michie frowns as she glares at him. "I changed my name from Michelle to Michie, Sam. I refuse to go by Michelle especially after what you have done to my mom". Michie said to Sam.

Sam frowns deeply as he glares at Michie. "I picked your name to be Michelle. It is your legal name". Sam said to Michie.

Michie frowns as she glares at Sam. "Unless you refuse to listen to my mom's choice on my name to be and beat her until she went with your way". Michie said to Sam.

Sam glares at Michie as he has that menacing expression on his face. "All I did was persuade her to name you Michelle. Tell me why are you defending myself when I know he has already turn into me". Sam said to Michie.

Michie looks at the version of her father who is the good form of her father. "Father are suppose to be kind, helpful, respectful and they are an advocate for their children. They are protective of their children. They have honorable intentions for their families. It is those qualities that my brothers will have one day. They will not turn into you in anyway shape or form. I am defending the honorable fathers in the world. My new legal name is Michie Crews. You do not have the honor to be in my life". Michie said to Sam.

Sam is taken back by Michie as he backed off. Michie feels a knight power within her as she sees an image of a Music Knight appears in front of her.

Roger coming towards him as he has fists ready to punch him. "Your mother is dead Kali. Why are you defending her? She died giving birth to you". Roger asks Kali.

Kali frowns as he is defending his mother. "I have my question for you father. Did you really love her or did you abuse her too"? Kali asks Roger.

Roger is taken back by Kali's question. "What's the point of that boy? She died when you were born therefore it is your fault that she died". Roger said to Kali.

Kali frowns as the answer does not answer the question. "If you blamed me for her death, it must mean that you could have never accepted how mother died. You were hoping that you and mother will grow old together with grandchildren of your own. We can not control what happens to people when they pass on. What you did to me is not honorable. It kills you that I look just like her. Is that right"? Kali asks Roger.

Roger is taken back by what Kali said to him as he backs off from him. Kali feels a knight power within him as he sees an image of a Music Knight in front of him.

Dakota frowns as Sonya is walking towards her and Lucy. "Why are you defending that absentee mother? You should be a part of the world instead of hiding from it with your father and your heritage". Sonya said to Dakota.

Dakota frowns as she gives Sonya a look. "I am not hiding from the world. I am proud of my heritage. My dad did love my mom at one time". Dakota said to Sonya.

Sonya glares at Dakota as she shakes her head. "All you have of her are silly letters and birthday cards. You should have been in her life and world more often. Mothers are suppose to mold their daughters to be just like them". Sonya said to Dakota.

Dakota frowns as she glares at Sonya. "That is your own belief Sonya. You are a bully and a monster in more ways than one. You tried to get her to say not guilty in a trial from eight years ago. When that didn't work, you threaten her to have me taken away out from my dad's custody and care. You got to anyone that stood in your way. My mother maybe an absentee mother, but she has more honor than you could have ever hoped for. You do have have any honor at all". Dakota said to Sonya.

Sonya is taken back by what Dakota said to her as she backs off. Dakota feels a knight power within her as she sees an image of a knight right in front of her.

As the three people vanish, Michie, Kali, and Dakota turns around as they see the ones that defended. "Michie, thank you for defending me from my bad fatherly self. I know you hate me for harming your mother. There are things that I have trouble dealing with, and one of those things is my anger. I am sorry that you were forced to grow up like that". Sam said to Michie.

The woman named Analise looks at Kali. "Oh Kali, I have to thank you for defending me from your father. The labor that brought you into the world had its complications. Your father and I had a love story for the ages. My death hurt him deeply, and I am deeply disappointed that he took it out on you. He should have learn to love someone else after I have been gone. Just know that I truly love you Kali. I will always live in your heart forever. Plus the girl named Kayori, let her in your heart. I have a feeling that you and Kayori will have a great love story as well". Analise said to Kali.

Lucy looks at Dakota as she sighs to her. "Thank you for defending me from Sonya. I struggled with her threats for the longest time. I even struggled to tell your father about it because jurors were not allowed to discuss the trial including deliberations. Her words of being an absentee mother got to me more than you know. I had to do everything I could to protect you from her. I may have cut off contact with you, but you are still on my mind still. I do love you honey". Lucy said to Dakota.

As Michie, Kali, and Dakota has tears in their eyes, Kali and Dakota are hugging their mothers. Michie looks at the good Sam as she decides to hug him as well. The people vanishes from the battle field.

Christian went towards them as the test is over. "Congratulations Michie, Kali, and Dakota, you three have passed your Music Knight Test. Each one of you had to defend a person from the person that caused some sort of harm. Michie, you defended the good version of your biological father. Even though you couldn't stand him, you got the job done by standing up to the bad version of your biological father from the good version. Kali, you defended your biological mother from your father. Even though you never got to know her, you got through the fact that your father never accepted your mother's death when you were born. Dakota, you defended your biological mother from that heinous woman named Sonya. Her belief system of being a mother is flawed because not every daughter turns out to be just like their mother. The three of you told them how they do not have honor with great courage". Christian said to them.

Dakota, Kali, and Michie nods as they see shield pendant pins as it gets bigger in size. The pins are in green, black, and gold respectively as they have the drums, an African harp, and the Didjeridu in the center of the pin respectively. They turn as they see the exit from the battle field. "Let's go guys", Dakota said to them.

"Yeah plus are we the first ones to finish the test"? Michie asks them.

Kali shrugs as he does not know yet. "There is one way to find out". Kali said to them as they went out from the test together.

Meanwhile back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Xonatina is walking out from the ship as she has plans to capture Noelle. She notices Sir Stanler and Robyn heading in as the two were just on a date. "What is this? She is just a child. Plus did you tell her that we gotten really close and made love". Xonatina said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Xonatina as he has an evil grin on his face. "You are just a human with an evil spirit controlling you. I took advantage of that and the truth is, I don't really like you. I am using you to get to the red ranger in more ways than one. Plus my true love Robyn will be carrying the plan out with me". Sir Stanler said to Xonatina as he snaps his fingers.

Noistrons appears as they grab Xonatina. "You can't do this Sir Stanler". Xonatina said to Sir Stanler.

Robyn snatches the plans from Xonatina. "He already has you pathetic woman. Take her away". Robyn said to Xonatina.

The Noistrons nod as they drag Xonatina to the dungeon. "Now that Xonatina is out of the way, we shall plan to get the red ranger". Sir Stanler said to Robyn.

Robyn nods as she looks at Sir Stanler. "We shall", Robyn said to Sir Stanler as they head off together.

What they didn't know that Rima overheard and saw everything. "Sir Stanler you fool. I will make sure that Lady Chaosima knows what you are planning with that girl". Rima said to herself as she quietly goes to Lady Chaosima.

End Chapter

This is the first part of the tests on Musicola. I decided to go with Dakota's, Kali's, and Michie's Test first. What is Sir Stanler and Robyn's plans? Plus will Natasha Amy's and Corey's worries about Noelle will be confirmed.

Next Chapter The Tests on Musicola Part: 2 The Test of the Music Guardian


	69. Chapter 69

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 67: The Tests on Musicola Part: 2 The Test of the Music Guardian

In the main ops room at Lady Chaosima's ship, Rima went up to Lady Chaosima. "Mother", Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Rima as she sees that something is up. "Rima, what's wrong, you look like you have learned something". Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "It seems that Sir Stanler is taking advantage of Xonatina. He is planning something with a mainie and fallen in love with her. He had Xonatina locked up". Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima frowns as this is not something that she approves of. "What he had Xonatina locked up? Plus what is this about him with falling in love with a mainlander"? Lady Chaosima asks Rima as she is wondering about it.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "Sir Stanler is working on a plan with the mainlander against the red ranger. Plus it seems that the two of them has fallen in love while Xonatina thought that Sir Stanler is in love with her. However Sir Stanler just used her because of Sonatina's spirit is controlling the mainlander that he kidnapped from that prison. Plus Xonatina was working on this plan with Sir Stanler. However now with this mainlander working on this place Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Rima as this is very unsettling. "Rima bring Xonatina to me. I want to know about this plan that is building up". Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes mother", Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

It is not long that Rima returns with Xonatina as she has cuffs on her wrists. Lady Chaosima looks at Xonatina as she is either furious or displeased about it. "Xonatina, what is this plan about"? Lady Chaosima asks Xonatina.

Xonatina looks at Lady Chaosima as she is heartbroken about Sir Stanler. "My mistress, it seems that the red ranger has a hidden inner darkness within her. As I discovered this in her, I talked about to Sir Stanler to capturing her to see how deep the hidden darkness there is within the red ranger. When I saw Sir Stanler with that mainlander girl, he pretty much told me that he is in more in love with that mainlander. That girl took my plans to capture the red ranger and told me that they will be doing the plan. He does not really love me like I thought. He used me to get to the red ranger. It is only reason why he kidnapped me from prison". Xonatina said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Xonatina as Sir Stanler is planning things without her. "If Sir Stanler and that mainlander will go through their plan so be it. However, I think it is time to put Sir Stanler and that mainlander in their places. Sonatina is dead and her spirit will live on with me. Her spirit should have never been inside of you, mainlander. Rima, put her back in her cell. I have other things to attend to. Make sure it is in a cell that Sir Stanler does not have access to". Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes Mother", Rima said to Lady Chaosima. She takes Xonatina away to the different cell.

Lady Chaosima has an evil grin on her face. "You will not get away with this mutiny, Sir Stanler. Not on my ship or watch". Lady Chaosima said as she hatches a plan of her own.

Back on Musicola, Natasha Amy and Corey sighs as Dakota, Kali, and Michie passed their Music Knight Test. "Interesting, Dakota, Kali, and Michie has passed their tests. I never thought they they had to defend people who are not in their lives in some capacity from people who has brought bad honor to them in some capacity". Corey said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Corey. "That's correct Great Guardian Cornelius, they declared how they are not honorable". Natasha Amy said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Natasha Amy. "There is so much about more Musicola that I never thought possible". Corey said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Corey. "Oh yes there is a lot more to our world". Natasha Amy said to Corey. Corey nods as they continue to watch the test.

In group two, it is Wendell, James, and Paige finds themselves at a maze. The maze has various twists and turns in it. "Hello young guardians, in this maze, not everything is what it seems to be. When you get to the center, that is where your true test will begin. In order to get to the center, you have to follow the music power that you have to guide you to the center. However you can not use your morphors to help you". Bradley said to them.

James, Wendell, and Paige look at each other as they look at the maze. "I wonder why we can't use our morphors". James asks them.

Paige nods as it is a good question. "Perhaps we have to face a personal issue that we all have dealt with as rangers or even before we became rangers. Plus we have to handle it without using them". Paige said to them.

Wendell nods as he looks at Paige. "I can see why we can't use our morphors for the test guys. Plus it has three entrances in front of us. Judging by the color, it wants us to go through it as our starting point". Wendell said to them.

James, Paige, and Wendell looks at the color coded entrances. The blue one is in the center. The silver one is on the left. Finally the white one is on the right. "Good luck guys", James said to them. Wendell and Paige nod as they go their own way into the maze.

James is walking in the maze as he is wondering which way to go. As he let the European music guide him, he find himself at the center of the maze. He looks around as he notices a classroom like situation. He notices the various students in the room looking very familiar. 'Hold on, this is way back when I was in the 3rd grade'. James thought to himself.

James turns around as he sees a familiar face as she is sitting in a chair with the mask on her face. Plus she is restrained to the chair as well. "This is definitely just like that day". James said to himself.

" _ **This day in your past has always haunted you, James".**_ A voice said to James.

James is startled as he looks around to find the owner of the voice. "Who are you? I want to see your face". James said out there.

" _ **Who I am is not important, but watch if things were in reverse".**_ The voice said to James.

James is confused as he sees everything changing from that day. He sees himself in that chair with the mask on and being tied up. As the scene is played out, young Noelle is defending James from her own classmates and teacher. "Please stop it, why are you doing this to him. It is not his fault". Young Noelle said to her classmates and teacher. The principal and another teacher walks in the classroom as they are beyond horrified to see it.

James has tears in his eyes as young Noelle would have defended him back then. "She defended me like a true friend". James said to the voice.

" _ **Do you know what you must do now"?**_ The voice said to James.

James nods as he looks at the scene. "Yes I do", James said to the voice.

" _ **Let's see you can fix your mistakes of the past".**_ The voice said to James.

James looks at the scene as it changes to the first scene. He frowns as he sees young Noelle being in that chair and restrained with the mask on her head like it is a helmet.

As the classmates are throwing paper balls and spit balls, James rushes over to Noelle as he is taking the hit for her. Everyone is stunned by the selfless action. "Why did you do that"? Young James asks James.

James looks at his younger self. "Noelle is my friend. I always have her back. I didn't have her back in the 3rd grade. It is because of it Noelle was angry with me even years after it happened. I had to earn her trust and respect again. Once I earned it, we are friends once again. It is not her fault on who her birth parents are. It is something that is completely out of her control. It is something that you shouldn't punish her for. If none of you took part of it and stand up for her on that day, you guys might be friends with her today". James said to them.

The entire class of young 3rd graders look at James as they stopped what they were doing. As a woman walks in, she has a knowing expression on her face. "You have passed the test James. You have made a stand for young Noelle and fully explain to them that it is not right to punish those for something out of your control. I am Eloise the Guardian of European Music". Eloise said to James.

James nods as he looks at Eloise. "Wait you were the voice I heard". James said to Eloise. Eloise nods as she looks at James. "That's correct, you can move on towards the exit of the maze". Eloise said to James.

James notices his Guardian token growing to a bigger size. "Thank you Eloise", James said to Eloise. He moves away from the maze as he heads out from the maze.

With Paige, she is walking around in the maze. She lets the Chinese music guide her. As she gets to the center of the maze, Paige frowns as she notices words describing her. Most of the words are degrading and derogatory especially towards her.

The area has pictures of her all over the scene. Plus more words are around her, and they are just as mean and nasty about her.

" _She is nothing more than a compulsive liar and a slut"._

" _She had a relationship with a teacher. She has to be the biggest slut at Walford"._

" _She stole my boyfriend from me. I do not know what he saw in her"._

" _Couldn't she get a boyfriend of her own instead of being a slut"._

Paige frowns as she is hearing all of the voices saying horrible things. She is trying to escape from the voices that she is hearing. "None of this things is true about me". Paige said to them. However none of them are listening to her as the voices are louder than her.

" _ **You have to say it louder than them. I know that you are none of those things. Say the things that are true about you and what happened at Walford".**_ A male voice said to Paige.

Paige looks around as she is unsure of herself. As she has a determined expression on her face, she walks up to a picture of her. "I have never dated my teacher at Walford". Paige yells out loud.

As the words are starting to disappear from the photo, Paige sees that it is working. She turns as she went towards another picture. "That teacher is the one that lied about me". Paige yells out loud.

More words are disappearing from the pictures as the other voices are hearing Paige.

Paige turns towards more photos of her. "I have never stole a boyfriend from another girl. I am truly single. I am beautiful. Those words will never break me". Paige yells out loud.

The words and the photos disappears from the scene. The mean voices are gone as well. Paige notices her guardian token growing to a bigger size.

" _ **You have passed your test Paige. You need to have confidence in your self to those that doubt you in your past. In doing just that, you have brought back your honor l. I am Chang, the Guardian of Chinese Music".**_ The man revealed himself to be Chang. He has a Chinese descend in his skin tone with jet black hair and almond shaped eyes and color. He has white colored robes with the guardian markings on the robes with sandals.

Paige nods as she looks at Chang. "I understand what the test is about now". Paige said to Chang.

Chang nods as he looks at Paige. "Your friends are waiting for you at the end of the maze". Chang said to Paige. Paige nods as she notices the exit from the center of the maze. She runs down on it.

At the end of the maze, Paige sees James and Wendell. Wendell has his guardian token as it is the same size as hers and James. "What happened in your test"? Paige asks Wendell

Wendell looks at Paige and James. "I had to face Harvey. I had to accept what happened on that day with him and that day with his sister. No matter what scenario played out, it had similar results. I had to accept on how things truly played out. I passed the test and met Celia, the Guardian of the Celtic Music". Wendell said to them.

The three teens look at each other as the three guardians gather around them. "It is time young ones". The three guardians said to them. James, Paige, and Wendell nod as that are in a circle. The three guardians are standing behind them.

"I, Eloise, pass the Music Guardian Powers to James". Eloise said to James out loud.

"I, Chang, pass the Music Guardian Powers to Paige". Chang said to Paige out loud.

"I, Celia, pass the Music Guardian Powers to Wendell". Celia said to Wendell out loud.

James, Paige, and Wendell are feel a aura in blue, white, and silver respectively. They float into the air as their robes begins to change. The Music Guardian markings are starting to show on their robes. Plus the color of their robes are starting to show as well. As they float back down, James, Paige, and Wendell are in awe of their robes.

"I bet the others will be surprised by our robes". James said to them. Wendell and Paige nod in agreement. As they made it out of the maze, they see Dakota, Kali, and Michie who are waiting for them.

"Hey guys, you must have passed your test". Dakota said to them.

Paige nods as she looks at them. "Yeah we did. Have you guys seen Noelle and the others"? Paige asks them.

Kali shakes his head to them. "No, they might be in their test still". Kali said to them.

Wendell nods as they are wondering about them. "I hope they all pass, including Noelle". Wendell said to them.

Michie nods as she looks at them. "Yeah", Michie said to them. The six teens are together as they wait for the rest of the team.

Meanwhile, back in Reefside, Sir Stanler is on a date with Robyn. "Everything is going according to the plan my sweet. Once those rangers are back, that's when we will launch the plan". Sir Stanler said to Robyn.

Robyn nods as she has an evil grin on her face. "Exactly, although what if the red ranger comes back earlier from that place"? Robyn asks Sir Stanler as it is something to consider.

Sir Stanler looks at Robyn as it is good point. "You do make an excellent point my sweet. If that does happen, we will snatch her without the other rangers see it happen". Sir Stanler said to Robyn.

Robyn nods as she looks at Sir Stanler. "Excellent, we will make sure that the red ranger suffers and see how much inner darkness she has". Robyn said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Robyn. "Exactly", Sir Stanler said to Robyn as they share a passionate kiss.

Close by Cassie overhears the conversation, she is in shock as she sees Robyn with Sir Stanler. 'If I didn't see them kissing, I probably wouldn't believe it. I got to take a picture of it and get out of here'. Cassie thought to herself. She takes the picture of Sir Stanler and Robyn kissing as she teleports to the Great Library.

Back at the Great Library, Maya is looking at the photos of the branding scars on the monitors. 'He didn't want to go through the trouble to kidnap them, so he sent these drones to do the work'. Maya thought to herself.

"Maya", Cassie said to Maya. She arrives at the Great Library as she has some evidence with her.

Maya turns around as she sees Cassie. "Cassie, what brings you here"? Maya asks Cassie.

Cassie looks at Maya as she has some evidence. "I got some evidence that I wouldn't believe if I didn't see it with my own eyes". Cassie said to Maya.

Maya looks at Cassie is she is curious about this evidence. "Put it on the monitors". Maya said to Cassie.

Cassie nods as she sends the picture to the monitors. "I overheard them talking about a plan to capture the red ranger. What really caught me off guard is that Robyn and Sir Stanler were kissing". Cassie said to Maya.

Maya frowns as she looks at the picture of them. "What ever they are up to, it is not good. Plus for all we know, they could be targeting Sora, RJ, or Noelle". Maya said to Cassie.

Cassie nods she looks at Maya. "They said she though. It could be either Sora or Noelle that they are targeting for their plan. Although who has the inner darkness"? Cassie asks Maya.

Maya looks at Cassie as it is an interesting question. "I do not know Cassie. It is a good question. I will keep an eye on Sora. I want you to keep an eye on Noelle when she gets back from Musicola". Maya said to Cassie.

Cassie nods as she has a personal assignment. "You got it Maya". Cassie said to Maya.

Maya looks at the picture of Sir Stanler and Robyn kissing. It makes her sick to her stomach by the photo. "What are you up too with that fiend Robyn"? Maya asks herself as Cassie is with her.

Back on Mount Siren, Regina Anne frowns as she is in prison. 'That girl Scarlet should be here not me. Although, that other girl Noelle is a bigger fish to fry than Scarlet. I have to escape from this place and get to the main land'. Regina Anne thought to herself. As she uses some spells, she escapes from her prison cell. She notices that the alarms are about to go off. She uses a spell to deactivates them.

Regina Anne escapes from Mount Siren. She first went to the Music Fairy Test course. She uses a spell on it to sabotage the course. "The first person to take the Music Fairy Test will be in for a huge suprise". Regina Anne said to herself. She then left Musicola for the mainland.

End Chapter

James, Paige, and Wendell passed their tests, and they got their Music Guardian Powers. Things are really heating up with the rangers on Musicola. Plus who is Sir Stanler and Robyn planning to capture?

Next Chapter: The Tests on Musicola Part: 3: The Test of the Music Fairy


	70. Chapter 70

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 68: The Tests on Musicola Part: 3: The Test of the Music Fairy

Back with Corey and Natasha Amy, they are continuing to observe the tests. "James, Paige, and Wendell passed their test beautifully". Natasha Amy said to Corey.

Corey nods as it brings back memories. "Courage, confidence, and acceptance, it is the three things that makes up the gifts of Music. James took a test of courage, Paige took a test of confidence, and Wendell took a test of acceptance". Corey said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Corey. That's right". She notices some Music fairies from Mount Siren. "What's wrong"? Natasha Amy asks them.

One of the Music Fairies look at Natasha Amy. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, Regina Anne escapes from Mount Siren and left for the main land". A Music fairy said to them.

Corey frowns as this news is very unsettling. Natasha Amy frowns as she is angry. "How did she escape from Mount Siren"? Natasha Amy ask the Music Fairy.

"She must have used her powers to deceive the security at the prison. She is no where on Musicola". The Music Fairy said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy frowns as this is not good. "Go search the Mainland", Natasha Amy said to them. The music fairies nod to Natasha Amy as they leave the area.

Corey looks at Natasha Amy as he is concerned about it. "Why would Regina Anne escape from Mount Siren"? Corey asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at Corey as she does not know. "I do not know Cornelius. What ever it is, it is not good". Natasha Amy said to Corey as they continue to watch the teens taking the tests.

At a field, Noelle, Abu, Kayori, and Scarlet find themselves at a clearing. However they have gained wings on their backs. Each wing is in their ranger color with a special design. "Ok this is definitely on the cool side". Kayori said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I got the feeling that we will be needing these wings for the test". Abu said to them.

Scarlet nods as she likes them. "Yeah it looks like the test won't be taking place here". Scarlet said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks around in the surrounding area. "But where exactly"? Noelle asks them.

"You are correct young Scarlet. To answer your question young Noelle, your test will be in the sky. How else would you get there? I am Skyla, and I am your judge for the test. Originally, it was suppose to be Regina Anne. However due to her behavior, she has been dismissed for the assignment". A Music Fairy named Sklya said to them. She is very beautiful in appearance as she has long flowing cream blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She has robes with the music fairy markings and sandals. She has beautiful fairy wings with a special design on them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Sklya. "Judge, you basically determined if we pass the test or not". Noelle said to Skyla.

Skyla nods as she looks at Noelle. "That's correct young Noelle. You four can not use your ranger morphors. Let's fly", Skyla said to them.

The four teens are using their wings for the first time as they are flying. "So this is what flying feels like". Abu said to them.

"Yeah I have never feel so free in my life". Kayori said to them.

Scarlet nods as she is starting to smile about it. "I have to agree with you Kayori. How do you feel about this Noelle"? Scarlet asks Noelle.

Noelle is unusually quite as she is flying with them. She is still thinking about the attack and her biological mother.

"Umm Noelle, music power to Noelle", Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle snaps out from her deep fog. "Umm, what do you say Scarlet"? Noelle asks Scarlet.

The teens looks at Noelle as this very oddd behavior for her. "I asked you how do you feel about flying"? Scarlet asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she seems to be a part of their conversation. "It feels different in a good way. I never have fairy wings before". Noelle said to them.

Kayori looks at Noelle as Abu and Scarlet notice it. "Umm Noelle none of us have fairy wings before". Kayori said to Noelle.

Skyla turns as they arrive at their destination. "Here we are young ones. This is where the test is going to be". Skyla said to them.

Kayori, Abu, Scarlet, and Noelle are in awe by the obstacle course in the sky. "It looks like what Super Challenge looks like at home but taken on whole other level by being in the sky". Kayori said to them.

Abu nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Yeah the Super Challenge at Reefside High has nothing on this course". Abu said to them.

Skyla looks at them as she shows them. "Your this obstacle course may look like your run of the mill obstacle course on the mainland. However, this obstacle course can change to match your individual deepest fears and challenges. Once you get to the end of the course ring the bell, I will be there to judge whether you pass or fail the test". Skyla said to them.

The teens look at each as they look at the course. "It sounds intense and very challenging". Noelle said to them.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "Yeah especially when it matches to your deepest fears and and challenges". Scarlet said to them.

Kayori nods as she looks at the course. "I have never heard of an obstacle course that can change up like that". Kayori said to them.

Abu looks at them as it is going to be a difficult test. "Yeah it is very personalized on a deeper level". Abu said to them.

Skyla nods as she looks at the teens. "So which one of you would like to go first"? Skyla asks them.

Noelle looks at them as she steps forward. "I will", Noelle said to Skyla. She has a determined look on her face.

Skyla looks at Noelle as she nods to her. The course changes by the sound of Noelle's voice. It changes to the most difficult course there is. The teens are stunned by the course as it has a lot of obstacles to go through. "Very well young Noelle", Skyla said to Noelle.

Noelle flies over to the starting line. 'I can do this'. Noelle thought to herself. She is fluttering her wings as she is waiting for the light to turn green.

"Ready, set, go", Skyla said to Noelle.

Noelle takes off flying as she is taking her test. Skyla watches Noelle closely as she is going through ariel hoops.

Noelle is flying as she notices some flying masks coming at her. She dodges them with ease. However the masks are coming back at her.

'What's with these masks? I thought it was gone for good'? Noelle thought to herself.

" _ **You can not escape from me, Psycho Monster Child". A familiar female voice said to Noelle.**_

Noelle frowns as she knows who it is. "You are suppose to be in jail". Noelle said out there as she sees Heather Willis right in front of her.

" _ **Yeah so, why your biological mother gave birth to you is beyond me". Heather said to Noelle.**_

Noelle frowns as it hurts to hear and listen to it. She flies away from it. She notices various weaves to go around.

However all the sudden, the course starts to change very unexpectedly. The finish line is further away, more obstacles got added just like that, and dark energy beams are firing at Noelle.

Noelle dodges them as she is trying to get through the obstacles. "What is this"? Noelle asks herself. She is thinking it is a part of test.

At the starting line, Kayori, Abu, and Scarlet are watching everything unfolding. They see that the course is changing at a faster pace. "Is that a part of the test"? Kayori asks them.

Abu shakes his head as he is getting very suspicious of it. "I do not know Kayori, but something might be up". Abu said to them.

Scarlet frowns as she looks at them. "Noelle probably needs our help". Scarlet said to them.

Kayori looks at Scarlet as she is not sure about it. "Should we interfere with it to help Noelle"? Kayori asks them.

Abu nods as he looks at Noelle's position. "Umm guys, we better act fast on this". Abu said to them.

Scarlet frowns as she spots Noelle on the course. The course is changing every few seconds as it fires dark beams and stringy webbing at her.

Noelle is getting overwhelmed by the test course. The dark beams and the webbing are getting rapid fire. " _ **You will never be like your perfect brother Corey".**_ Various classmates from her third grade class said to Noelle.

" _ **I have turned your biological mother evil with the evil spirit of Sonatina in her". Sir Stanler said to Noelle.**_

" _ **I will always haunt your dreams and your darkness will come out". Heather said to Noelle.**_

Noelle is getting scared as she feels the darkness in her growing. She is trying to fly away from the things that are catching up to her. She sees the mask coming back at her. As it lands on her face and head, Noelle screams as she has very limited eye sight.

The dark energy beams and webbing hits at Noelle directly. She screams as her wings are stuck.

Kayori, Scarlet, and Abu hears Noelle's screams for help. "Screw the test", Kayori said to them. She flies down as she goes to help Noelle.

"I am right behind you Kayori". Scarlet said to Kayori.

"Noelle needs us now". Abu said to them as he follows Kayori and Scarlet.

Skyla frowns as the test course is sabotaged she hears Noelle's screams for help. She sees Kayori, Scarlet, and Abu flying down to help and save Noelle.

Kayori grabs Noelle from behind. She is trying to fly back up towards the test site.

Abu and Scarlet grabs Noelle from the side.

As the three of them are flying together, they hear various things coming at them. " _ **You are a worthless waste of space child". A woman said to Kayori. "You are a terrorist". A male classmate said to Abu. "You are just a weird and a loser". A female classmate said to Scarlet.**_

As the three of them hear it, they are still holding on to Noelle. "I am loved by my parents". Kayori said to them. "I love the country that I living in, and I am proud of my mother's ancestry". Abu said to them. "I am a strong person and you won't get in my way to help my friends". Scarlet said to them. They feel a power within them as their music fairy pendant is getting bigger.

As the three of them flies towards the finish line, they have Noelle with them as they made it. They land gently to the ground.

Noelle has tears in her eyes as the webbing and the mask disappears. She is clearly shaken up from the test.

Skyla flies towards them as she is stunned by the test. Natasha Amy and Corey also arrives at the scene as they were stunned by what just happened. "What is the meaning of the test acting the way it did Skyla"? Natasha Amy asks Skyla. "Yeah my sister fell from the sky. If they didn't jump in to save her, things could have gotten a lot worse". Corey said to Skyla.

Skyla sighs as she looks at them. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, Great Guardian Cornelius, the obstacle course got out of control like someone intentionally sabotage the course. I do not know who is responsible for it. Kayori, Scarlet, and Abu jumped in to save Noelle and they fought back against those who has hurt them in the past. It is because of their courage and bravery to save Noelle and fought the adversity in their lives that passed them on the test. Even though the test gotten sabotaged, Noelle does not pass the Music Fairy Test today. There are things that you have to face. You are running away from your deepest fears and adversity". Skyla said to them.

Noelle looks at them as she is deeply disappointed. "I didn't pass". Noelle said to them.

Natasha Amy shakes her head as she looks at Noelle. "I am sorry Noelle. You have to wait for another time to retake the test". Natasha Amy said to Noelle.

Corey looks at Noelle as he feels bad for her. "Sis are you ok"? Corey asks Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she glares at Corey. "No I am not Corey. As long as I could remember even in elementary school, all the teachers expected me to be just like you. When they saw that I was not just like you, they were always disappointed that I wasn't. Do you have any idea what it is like to be the one who is underneath your shadow? Every time I told people who I am, they automatically think about you. They never once cared about what my interest are or what I have done. That has gone back to when I was a kid even before the mask incident. When I was at Walford, I gotten fully away from that because none of them heard of you. I branched out on my own. For the first time in my life, it felt like I was free from your shadow". Noelle said to Corey.

Noelle leaves the test away as she takes off. "Noelle wait please". Corey said to Noelle. Natasha Amy stops Corey as she needs some space.

"She needs time and space to collect herself". Natasha Amy said to Corey.

Corey sighs as the teens are feeling down about it.

As the group leaves the test area, they spot the others. Dakota frowns as Noelle is not with them. "Guys where is Noelle"? Dakota asks them. "What happened in your test"? James asks them.

Kayori sighs as she feels about Noelle. "Noelle didn't pass her test and some how the obstacle course got tampered with". Kayori said to them.

The teens are in a huge shock as they learn about it. "WHAT", they said to them.

Skyla looks at them as she explains it to them. "Noelle failed due to a lot of reasons. If I have to guess is that Noelle was not ready to take the test". Skyla said to them.

The teens are stunned as they are talking among themselves. "Do you think Noelle is back at your house"? Kali asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as it could be a possibility. "She might be, but we need to give her space and time". Natasha Amy said to them. They nod as they left to head back to Natasha Amy's house.

Back at the house, Roderick frowns as he sees everyone returning. "Great Guardian Cornelius, Noelle left Musicola entirely. When I asked Noelle what was wrong, she didn't want to speak to me and told me that she is heading back to Reefside". Roderick said to them.

The teens are stunned as they learn that Noelle left without them. "What why would she leave without us"? Paige asks them.

Michie nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I know she is upset, but she could have waited for us". Michie said to them.

Wendell looks at them as he thinks of something. "Maybe she didn't want to be around us when we do head back to Reefside together". Wendell said to them.

Corey sighs as he grabs his phone as he calls home. He is hoping that Kira is at home and Noelle is there.

" _ **Hello", Kira said to Corey.**_

"Mom it's Corey did Noelle came to the house"? Corey said to Kira.

" _ **Yes she did. When I saw her come in the house, she looks deeply disappointed and upset. She ran to her room. I wanted her to talk to me on what happened, but she cried herself to sleep. What's going on over there"?**_ Kira asks Corey.

Corey sighs as Noelle is back home. "It is a long story mom. I will explain it to you and dad when we return to Reefside". Corey said to Kira.

" _ **Alright",**_ Kira said to Corey as the phone call ends.

The teens look at Corey as he looks at them. "Noelle is back at home in Reefside". Corey said to them.

"Will Noelle be alright"? Edward asks them.

"Yeah", Colleen said to them.

Corey shrugs as he is not sure. "I am not sure guys. We should gather our things. We need to return to Reefside". Corey said to them. The teens nod as they do just that.

Meanwhile back in Reefside, Sir Stanler and Robyn are at an abandoned warehouse. "Everything is going according to plan". Robyn said to them. "Indeed plus it seems that the red ranger is back from Musicola. Plus she is very vulnerable as well". Sir Stanler said to Robyn as he spied on her.

"If you want Noelle McKnight, I can go get here". Regina Anne said to them as she walks in the room.

Robyn frowns as she does not have any special power of her own. "Yeah who do you think you are walking in on our turf and plans"? Robyn asks the Music Fairy.

Regina Anne frowns as she glares at Robyn. "Look I want to help you with your plans". Regina Anne said to them.

Sir Stanler frowns as the plan is just for him and Robyn. "I actually can't have someone like you getting involved with our plans. Plus my lovely girlfriend here needs some powers to use". Sir Stanler said to Regina Anne.

Regina Anne frowns as she looks at them. "You call that mainlander trash your girlfriend". Regina Anne said to Sir Stanler.

Robyn frowns as she went up to Regina Anne. "I am in love with him. Plus you are not going to need this". Robyn said to Regina Anne as she punches her in the stomach and face. As Regina Anne lands on the ground, Robyn pins Regina Anne to the ground as she removes her music fairy pendant necklace from her.

"What? What are you doing? I just want to join you". Regina Anne said to them.

Sir Stanler looks at Regina Anne. "Sorry this is a twosome plan here. Besides your music fairy powers belongs to my girlfriend now". Sir Stanler said to Regina Anne. He fires a special beam at her.

Regina Anne get hit by the special beam. As she is being lifted into the air, all of her music fairy powers are being transferred to Robyn. She is screaming in pain and in agony. Her wings are completely gone as she passed out cold.

Regina Anne's body went limp as she lands on the ground. Robyn is feeling the power through her. She has red color wings with a special design. She is flying around the room. "Finally, I have the power". Robyn said to them.

Sir Stanler looks at Robyn as he is making his girlfriend happy. "Yes you do, now you can attack the rangers in anyway you want". Sir Stanler said to Robyn.

Robyn has an evil grin on her face. "Finally, I have a though. We should have that Xonatina watch the red ranger suffer for what we have planned for her. After all, it is just Sharon Askew with an evil spirit in her after all". Robyn said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Robyn as it is a devious plan. "Oh yes, plus we should have a trade to Lady Chaosima. A Music Fairy with no powers for a mainlander with an evil spirit controlling her". Sir Stanler said to Robyn.

Robyn nods as they lock up Regina Anne in a make shift cell. "Excellent", Robyn said to Sir Stanler as they make plans.

End Chapter

Yeah Noelle didn't pass her Music Fairy Test. All the while, Kayori, Abu, and Scarlet also earn their music fairy powers under different circumstances. Will the rangers get through to Noelle?

Next Chapter: As Evil Plans Rangers Worries


	71. Chapter 71

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 69: Evil Plans and Rangers Worry

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Sir Stanler and Robyn returns as they plan to meet with Lady Chaosima. In the throne room, Lady Chaosima sees them walking in the room. "My mistress, I have news that you will be most pleased with. It seems that the red ranger has an inner darkness. Once we expose it out, the red ranger will be ours to control. Plus we have stolen the Music Fairy power out from the daughter of the current Head Elder of Musicola, Natasha Amy. What we are asking for is a trade. You hand us Xonatina and in exchange, we bring you Regina Anne ready to be turned into stone just like Muse and Collin". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as she has a menacing frown on her face. "You expect me to go along with this plan after everything you did to Xonatina even though her spirit is in a mainlander that is related to the red ranger. You build a relationship with that mainlander and stolen a plan that belongs to Xonatina. I expect you to follow my orders and plans not breaking out on your own. Your little tryst with that mainlander appears to be real but one of these days; she will be out of your life. Plus if you even come back here with her, I will personally destroy her and have Rima destroy you. I will hand over Xonatina to you, but you keep that daughter of Natasha Amy in your captivity". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler as she is furious with him.

Sir Stanler is stunned as Rima appears in the room. "By my lady, did you even here about the red ranger"? Sir Stanler asks Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as she is not amused by his questioning. "I heard you good and well Sir Stanler. However there are other things that needs to be discussed. _**LEAVE THIS SHIP NOW AND TAKE THAT WANNABE FAKE MUSIC FAIRY WITH YOU. DO NOT COME BACK HERE WITH HER".**_ Lady Chaosima yells at Sir Stanler and Robyn.

Robyn frowns as she glares at Lady Chaosima. Sir Stanler nods as he looks at them. "Yes Lady Chaosima", Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima as they left the ship.

"Rima, I need you to spy on them. Let me know when there plan is happening. It is time that I deceive them". Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes mother", Rima said to Lady Chaosima as she leaves the ship.

Back in Reefside, the teens are back from the camping trip. They all have Noelle on their minds. "Are you guys going to visit Noelle"? Scarlet asks them.

The teens nod as they look at Scarlet. "Yeah although I am not sure how Noelle will be or even up to see us". Dakota said to them.

James nod as he looks at Scarlet. "Yeah, I called her last night, and I got a text message from her saying that she does not want phone calls from any of us". James said to them.

Kali frowns as he looks at them. "Why is she acting like this"? Kali asks them. He is not pleased with her attitude about it.

Paige looks at Kali as she nods to him. "She probably does not want us to rub it in tat we gotten the special power from passing the test and she didn't". Paige said to Kali.

Kayori looks at them as she thinks about something. "Do you guys think that she shouldn't have taken the test with us at that time"? Kayori asks them.

The teens are surprised by the question. "What are you saying Kayori"? Abu asks Kayori.

Kayori looks at Abu as she gives a look. "Think about it, she has not been herself for awhile now especially when she learned about her biological mother being held captive and turned into Xonatina. Plus on top of it, we don't know who attacked her on Musicola. Noelle has those branding scars on her. She had to deal with that pain alone. We got there too late to stop who ever was behind it. She was still in pain during the tribunal". Kayori said to them.

Scarlet nods as she agrees with Kayori. "I agree with Kayori on this guys. Before the test, she was even more distracted than before. During the test, she was flying away from deepest fears and adversity that was tailored to her specifically". Scarlet said to them.

Wendell frowns as this is not god at all. "But guys what are we going to do though? I thought we gotten Noelle back after she testified against her captors". Wendell asks them.

Michie shrugs as she does not know. "Maybe she put up the front that she is fine. However, there is something deeper that we didn't realize until now". Michie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are getting worried about her. "Guys, we got to stay on guard for anything". Dakota said to them. The teens nod as they plan to reach out to Noelle.

Meanwhile in Clover Hill, Corey is at the Youth Center as he is feeling down. "Corey, I did not know that you are in town". Jared said to Corey as he walks in the building.

Corey turns around as he nods to Jared. "Yeah I have a lot on my mind and I need your advice. I wish this is a social visit". Corey said to Jared.

Jared looks at Corey as he can see the genuine concern expression on his face. He gets the feeling that it is ranger business. "Let's talk in the main ops", Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods as he follows Jared. "Of course", Corey said to Jared. He is still thinking about what Noelle said to him on Musicola. They went down to the Jurassic Surge team headquarters in the basement of the Youth Center.

Jared turns as he looks at Corey. "What's wrong Corey"? Jared asks Corey.

Corey looks at Jared as he nods to him. "It's Noelle, I am suspecting that she has an inner darkness in her. I do not know how to help her, and this is not my area of expertise". Corey said to Jared as he is feeling down about it.

Jared looks at Corey as he can see the genuine concern about Noelle. "Things did not go well on Musicola did it". Jared said to Corey.

Corey shakes his head to Jared. "No, from when Noelle got mysteriously attacked to her test, things went down hill for her. Things got worse when she did not pass her Music Fairy Test". Corey said to Jared.

Jared looks at Corey as he is listening to him. "What happened exactly during her test that lead her to fail"? Jared asks Corey.

Corey nods as he explains to Jared about the test. "After the others saved her, she looked so defeated and dejected about things. She snapped at me because she felt like she was constantly underneath my shadow. When she went to Walford, she told me that she felt free from me and the shadow over her because people there didn't know me. It is the combination of her biological mother being held captive and under the control of an evil spirit, that mask, and constantly being under my shadow that got to her internally that her darkness is growing". Corey said to Jared.

Jared looks at Corey as he sighs to him. "I can relate about having an inner darkness. There is no doubt in my mind that evil forces will want to target her. Noelle has to fight it. They will try to expose it and let it take control of Noelle". Jared said to Corey.

Corey frowns as he looks at Jared. "If it does take her over, they will have no problem with sending Noelle out to attack and destroy the rangers". Corey said to Jared.

Jared nods as he looks at Corey. "That's true, the rangers will have to get through to Noelle if that happens". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods as he thinks about it. "Yeah how many rangers will be needed to get through to her". Corey asks Jared.

Jared shrugs as he does not know for sure. "I don't know Corey". Jared said to Corey as they continue their conversation.

In Reefside, Noelle is at a park as she had to get out of the house for a while. She is still upset about the outcome of her test and wonder who would ruin the test for her and the others. However it is not long until someone spots her.

"Excuse me, your Noelle right", a female voice said to Noelle.

Noelle turns around as she spots Cassie. "Cassie what are you doing here? I am not the best person to be around right now, so I rather want to be alone right now". Noelle said to Cassie.

Cassie looks at Noelle as she sits with her. "No way because you look like you are dealing with some issues of your own, and being alone is not the best way to deal with those issues". Cassie said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Cassie as she shrugs to her. "How would you know that? You don't know if our issues are the same". Noelle asks Cassie.

Cassie gives Noelle a look like she knows it. "I know what it is like to have personal issues that nearly took me over. You and Scarlet are the ones that knocked sense into me. I want to return the favor. What's going on"? Cassie asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at Cassie as she does remember that she and Scarlet got through to her. She has tears in her eyes as she is starting to break down in front of her. "I", Noelle said to Cassie.

Just as Noelle begins to explain it, Cassie and Noelle notices beams coming at them. They just barely dodges it as they are ambushed. "What in the world is going on"? Cassie asks out there.

"Hahaha, did you think that I would have gone away quietly". Robyn said to them as she is flying.

Noelle and Cassie frowns as they are surrounded by Noistrons. "What are you doing here especially with the Music Fairy Powers"? Noelle asks Robyn.

Robyn looks at them as she has an evil grin on her face. "Is it obvious Rangers? I am getting back at all of those that gotten in my way". Robyn said to them.

Cassie and Noelle frowns as Robyn said the one word that they never thought that they would hear from her mouth again. "What? Scarlet erased your memory that day at the Great Library". Cassie said to Robyn as she found it out from Sora.

Robyn laughs at them as she has an energy orb in her hands. "My new boyfriend restored my memories. He loves me that I don't need an evil spirit to take me over like your weak and pathetically biological mother, Noelle". Robyn said to Noelle.

"Who is your boyfriend anyways? He must be an imaginary one right". Cassie said to Robyn.

Noelle frowns as she is getting angry. "Leave her out of this", Noelle said to Robyn. She and Cassie grabs their morphors out as they are ready to fight.

Robyn frowns as she glares at Cassie. "My boyfriend is Sir Stanler". Robyn said to them. As Sir Stanler arrives, they kiss right in front of Noelle and Cassie. Cassie looks like she is about to hurl by the sight.

"That's sock and wrong on so many levels", Noelle said to them.

"You said it right there Noelle", Cassie said to Noelle.

"Noistrons get them now", Sir Stanler and Robyn said to the Noistrons.

Just as Noelle and Cassie starts to say the pass code to morphor, Robyn fires a beam at their morphors. "Not so fast Rangers", Robyn said to them.

The morphors are taken away from Cassie and Noelle as items land on the ground. The Noistrons are charging in at them.

Noelle and Cassie frowns as they have to fight the foot soldiers without their morphors. Just as they knock some of them down, more of them keep going at them.

Cassie frowns as she sees Noelle getting grabbed as she is having trouble breaking free from their grips. "Noelle", Cassie yells out to Noelle. She is fighting back as she rushes over to her.

Robyn turns as she spots Cassie reaching out to Noelle. "Oh no you don't", Robyn said to Cassie as she fires a fairy energy beam at Cassie.

Cassie gets hit as she sent flying towards the ground. Noelle sees Cassie landing on the ground. "Cassie", Noelle yells out to Cassie.

Robyn fires another fairy energy orb at Noelle. "It is time that you come with us". Robyn said to Noelle.

Noelle gets hit by the orb as she lands on the ground. She is in some pain as she grits her teeth. "I am going to say no". Noelle said to Robyn.

Sir Stanler has a menacing expression on his face. "Don't worry, you will not be alone". Sir Stanler said to Noelle

Noelle frowns as she has no idea what he meant. "What's that suppose to mean". Noelle asks them.

Cassie gets to Noelle as she manages to get the morphors back. "You are the one that lied to Tiberius about things wasn't it". Cassie said to Sir Stanler as she sneakily puts Noelle's morphor in a hidden spot in her clothes.

Sir Stanler looks at Cassie as he has an evil smirk on his face. "That's correct, you see villains like Tiberius are not really villains at all. They are weak and pathetic fools". Sir Stanler said to Cassie.

As they fire their orbs at them, Noelle and Cassie gets sent flying even more. Robyn uses her powers as she picks Noelle up in the air. "HELP ME", Noelle screams out loud.

Cassie frowns as she couldn't stop them. "Noelle, release her now". Cassie said to them.

Robyn fires a psychic beam at Cassie. "We have important things to do and Noelle will become our prisoner". Robyn said to Cassie.

Cassie feels a psychic power like she is being restrained. Her body went limp as she passed out. She lands on the ground as Sir Stanler and Robyn gets away with Noelle.

The Lore Keeper rangers and the Music Force Next Generation team arrives at the park as they are too late. Sora is stunned as Cassie is hurt. "Cassie", Sora said to Cassie.

Sora rushes over towards Cassie as the others are stunned by it. "We are too late guys". Dakota said to them.

A couple of Music Fairies from Mount Siren Prison also arrives. "What has happened here? We detected Regina Anne's Music Fairy signature here". A Music fairy said to them.

"We do not know. We got here to late to stop them". Jazz said to them.

"We got an alert to a battle here. By the time we got here, the battle is already over". James said to them.

AV nods as she looks at them. All the sudden, she feels a bad headache as a vision is coming in. The teens sees this as AV is screaming in pain of the vision.

 _ **Vision**_

 _At an abandoned warehouse, Noelle is in a strange way as she is hooked up to a monitor. She has a strange chest plate on her chest. Around Noelle, Regina Anne and the former Xonatina are watching her._

" _Let's see how much darkness is inside of you". Sir Stanler said to Noelle._

" _That's right, once it is out, it will take you over". Robyn said to Noelle._

 _As the machine is turned on, Noelle is feeling a strange sensation as a dark and negative energy is on her body. As it is working, the monitors are going off on how much darkness is in her._

" _ **Angel of Courage, you must listen to me very carefully. I am Melodic. The evil ones are trying to bring out the evil darkness within the American Music Fairy. You must gather with the her parter on the Bonds of Friendship the Red Jurassic Surge Leader to help free and save the American Music Fairy. The Hawaiian Music Fairy and the Lore Keeper Pink Rangers are the only one that can free the misguided daughter of the current Head Elder of Musicola. However it is the American Music Fairy is the only one that can free and save her biological mother and remove the fairy powers that was stolen from the misguided daughter of the current Head Elder of Musicola. When a great sacrifice is made, the impossible has been born". Melodic said to AV.**_

 _ **End Vision**_

Everyone is confused as AV is feeling a bit weak from the vision. "What in the world just happened"? Sara asks them. "I don't know". Kali said to them.

AV looks at the Music Fairies. "Who is Melodic"? AV asks the Music Fairies.

The Music Fairies are stunned as they hear that name. "Is there a place to talk? Your friend needs help". A Music fairy said to them. The teens look at them as things are getting bad as their leader is held captive by Sir Stanler and Robyn.

Back in Clover Hill, RJ is feeling bad like he is hearing screams for help and sad American music is heard in his head. The teens look at RJ as they are supporting him. "RJ what's wrong"? Jasmine ask RJ.

"Noelle, she is in trouble". RJ said to them.

Corey frowns as he hears it straight from RJ's mouth. "Noelle", Corey said as he is feeling awful about it.

Jared sighs as he supporting Corey. "RJ you head to Reefside and find out what's going on". Jared said to RJ.

RJ nods as he looks at Jared. "Right", RJ said to them as he takes off.

The teens look at each other as they are confused on it. "Any ideas on what's going on"? Barry asks them. "No, but it must be bad for him to go help another team". Jamie said to them.

Brad nods as he looks at them. "Yeah weren't they on some hidden retreat or something". Brad said to them.

Jack nods as she looks at Corey. "That's right but I am confused on why Corey is here". Jack said to them.

Melody nods as she is picking up on it. "Yeah something must be seriously wrong though". Melody said to them.

Jared sighs as he looks at them. Corey looks at them as he has to tell them. "Something bad happened on Musicola, and my fears are confirmed that Noelle has an inner darkness. They captured her because of it". Corey said to them. The Jurassic Surge team are in shock by the revelation.

End Chapter

Despite being a mostly a filler chapter, there is some action at the end of the chapter. Plus Noelle is captured by Sir Stanler and Robyn. I am leaving things on a cliffhanger. Plus it leads into the main event of the arc.

Next Chapter: The Darkness of the American Music Fairy Part 1


	72. Chapter 72

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 70: The Darkness of the American Music Fairy Part 1

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Xonatina finds herself in a lab as she is restrained to a metal table. She notices a strange device on her wrist. Next to her, there is an upgraded Noistron as it has thicker armor and a stronger weapon. Rima and Lady Chaosima walk towards Xonatina. "You may have been selected by Sir Stanler to carry the evil spirit of Sonatina. However, since Sir Stanler used you for his purposes, it is time for him to be deceived. Sure you may have captured one of the rangers before he got together with that mainlander. However, you will be used to deceive him and have no use to me. Don't worry the evil spirit of my daughter will go into something else more useful to me. However you will have the evil control to destroy the rangers and that mainlander that Sir Stanler got together with". Lady Chaosima said to Xonatina.

As Rima turns on the machine, Xonatina feels a sensation hitting her body. She is struggling with the additional power. The evil spirit of Sonatina comes out from Sharon's body as she travels to the new body. Sharon transforms as she looks just like Musicolan form of Xonatina. She passed out from the transformation.

As the transformation is complete, Lady Chaosima and Rima has an evil grin on their faces. "Perfect, they will not know the difference". Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at the upgraded Noistron. The Noistron opens its eyes as it is operational. "I like this body more than that mainlander body, mother. That evil player will not know what hit him". Sonatina (in the upgraded Noistron) said to them.

Lady Chaosima nods as she looks at it. "Good, now you deliver her to them and come back straight here. Do not say a word to them when making the special prisoner delivery". Lady Chaosima said to Sonatina (in the upgraded Noistron).

Sonatina (in the upgraded Noistron) nods as she removes an out cold Xonatina from the upright table. "It will be my pleasure to trick them". Sonatina (in the upgraded Noistron) said to Lady Chaosima as she heads out.

At the abandoned warehouse, preparations are being made as Robyn is sitting things up. Regina Anne is in one cage being out cold. Plus Noelle is in another cage out cold. Sir Stanler is close by to the monitors as he is working on a chest plate indicator. He notices an evil signature is heading towards them. He presses the door to be opened.

"Ahh, that must be that pathetic Xonatina", Robyn said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at his girlfriend. "Yes", Sir Stanler said to Robyn.

As the two see an upgraded Noistron bringing Xonatina, they have no idea that something is amiss. "Put her in that empty cage". Robyn said to the upgraded Noistron.

The upgraded Noistron nods as it brings Xonatina to the cage. As it locks up Xonatina in it, Sir Stanler is impressed by the upgraded Noistron. "Tell Lady Chaosima that the upgraded Noistron is more competent than the regular Noistrons". Sir Stanler said to the upgraded Noistron. The upgraded Noistron nods as it leaves the abandoned warehouse. They have no idea that the spirit of Sonatina is in it the whole time.

At DT Wave, everyone is in the basement as Cassie is resting. Plus Abby launched the ranger drone to find Noelle. "How could this happen guys? I thought Noelle was with you guys"? RJ asks them as he is upset.

Dakota looks at RJ as she sighs to him. "Noelle was deeply devastated that she didn't pass her test on Musicola. It is bad enough that she got branded on Musicola by an unknown enemy from the future, but now she is trouble". Dakota said to them.

Natasha Amy looks at them as she shakes her head. "This is my fault. If I didn't stopped her from taking that test, she wouldn't have been captured like this. Noelle wasn't ready to take the test". Natasha Amy said to them.

Kira shakes her head to Natasha Amy. "If you stopped her, she would have asked you why and sneaked out to join the others to take the test". Kira said to Natasha Amy.

Maya nods as she looks at Natasha Amy. "I am with Kira on this. It is something that a red ranger would do. Plus Abby sent the ranger drone to find Noelle. Plus I have contacted someone to help us to deal with Robyn once and for all". Maya said to them.

The teens are stunned as they are wondering who is coming. "Who is it that's coming though"? James asks them.

"I am Rangers. I got the both calls from Maya and Sora". A male voice said to them as a dog like being arrives in the headquarters.

The Music Force teens, the newer Lore Keepers, and RJ are a bit caught off guard by the being. They are wondering if he is friend or a foe as they are in fighting stance.

"Relax rangers, that is Commander Kruger, the mentor of the SPD Rangers". Kira said to them.

Leo is stunned as Kira knows him. "How did you know him"? Leo asks Kira.

Kira looks at Leo as she nods to him. "I met him some time ago. How is retirement"? Kira asks Kruger.

Kruger shrugs as he looks at them. "It is not as enjoyable like I thought it would be. Given the circumstances, I brought a couple of items that you would need. Plus I am dismayed that a teenager has broken so many laws and has not got brought to justice yet". Kruger said to them.

Maya nods as she looks at Kruger. "Yes, we successfully erased her memories with Scarlet's music zord. However Sir Stanler restores those memories. To make matters worse, Robyn has Music Fairy Powers that does not belong to her and kidnapped Noelle". Maya said to Kruger.

Kruger nods as it is a dire situation. "I can see why you need the confinement card and a blaster. However I am more confused about them". Kruger said to Maya as he is referring to the Music Fairies and Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Kruger. "I am the Head Elder of Musicola. These are the Music Fairies that guard the Mount Siren Prison. I received word that my misguided daughter, Regina Anne is here in Reefside. However when I learned that her own music fairy powers are with someone else, I have no doubt that Sir Stanler stole her powers and given them to the mainlander Robyn. There is no doubt in my mind that Regina Anne is also held captive by Sir Stanler and the mainlander. The mainlander broke the laws of Musicola on the mainland. I presume that she will be brought to justice as soon as she is arrested for her crimes". Natasha Amy said to Kruger.

Kruger nods as he is filled in on the situation. "Oh yes, I will give you my word that she will be punished to the fullest extent of the law". Kruger said to them.

Natasha Amy nods as they notice that Cassie is coming around. "Good that's what I ask for". Natasha Amy said to Kruger.

"Owe my head", Cassie said to them as she tries to sit up.

"Cassie", the Lore Keeper teens and Leo said to Cassie.

Maya nods as she looks at her. "What happened"? Maya asks Cassie.

Cassie sighs as she looks at them. "I found Noelle at the park. We were talking about stuff. She felt bad and angry and I couldn't blame her. When Robyn and Sir Stanler showed up, it was like they have the worst taste in people. They attacked us, and they captured Noelle". Cassie said to them.

The group looks at each other as they look at Cassie. "Any ideas on where they took her at"? Kali asks Cassie.

Cassie shakes her head to them. "No I placed her morphor where they couldn't find it. It maybe that you guys can track her down". Cassie said to them.

The teens look at each other as Kira went to the monitors to do a search. "Hold on though, who is Melodic though"? AV asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at them as she nods to them. "Melodic was the Head Elder of Musicola before Soundmis. He was captured and sealed in a cave in during the battle when Lady Chaosima attacked long ago. When the his cave opened up, your music zords were released but he couldn't be released just yet. What did her say to you"? Natasha Amy asks AV.

AV looks at Natasha Amy as the others wants to know as well. "He said that the evil ones are trying to bring out the evil darkness within the American Music Fairy. You must gather with the her parter on the Bonds of Friendship the Red Jurassic Surge Leader to help free and save the American Music Fairy. The Hawaiian Music Fairy and the Lore Keeper Pink Rangers are the only one that can free the misguided daughter of the current Head Elder of Musicola. However it is the American Music Fairy is the only one that can free and save her biological mother and remove the fairy powers that was stolen from the misguided daughter of the current Head Elder of Musicola. When a great sacrifice is made, the impossible has been born". AV said to them.

The teens look at each other RJ, Scarlet, and Cassie are mentioned in the instructions. "I understand who is needed to what needs to be done. However what's the plan to get in there"? Kali asks them.

Sora looks at them as she has an idea. "I have an idea. However it is going to be some trickery involved. Everyone huddle up", Sora said to them.

As the plan is being made, Kira gets a hit on Noelle's morphor. Plus Abby is calling them. "I got Noelle's location. It is at an abandoned warehouse just outside of Reefside". Abby said to them on the screen.

"That's what I got as well. Cassie must have hide Noelle's morphor really well for them not being able to find it". Kira said to them.

Everyone looks at Cassie as they are surprised that she managed to pull it off. "I do want to see the looks on their faces when we show up there so quickly". Jason said to them.

Logan nods as he looks at Jason. "I think we are in complete agreement with that". Logan said to them as the plan is in the works to pull off a rescue like none other.

Meanwhile back at the abandoned warehouse just outside of Reefside, Noelle is coming around as she finds herself restrained on an upright table. She has different clothes on from before. She has a dark red body suit. It went from her neck all the way down to her feet. She has dark red boots and armor on her arms and legs. She has a chest plate on her chest. She is hooked up to monitors. She turns as she sees Xonatina and Regina Anne in front of her as they are restrained as well. "What is this"? Noelle asks out there.

Sir Stanler and Robyn walk towards them. Robyn is carrying a tray with a dark red mask. "To think, you have a darkness that is waiting to be exposed and controlling you. Plus they will be watching the darkness taking you over". Sir Stanler said to Noelle.

Regina Anne frowns as she is being forced to watch. "Let her go you twisted fiend". Regina Anne said to them.

Sir Stanler looks at Regina Anne as he has an evil smirk on his face. "To think, stealing your fairy powers is worth it. I should have brought you to Lady Chaosima so she can turn you to stone like Muse and Collin". Sir Stanler said to Regina Anne.

Xonatina frowns as she has an evil power that is controlling her. However deep down, Sharon is still there. 'She is my biological daughter. I did mistake her for that other girl long ago'. Sharon thought to herself.

Noelle frowns as Robyn is coming towards her with a mask in her hands. "You will not win". Noelle said to Robyn.

Robyn gives a look at Noelle. "You don't have much of a choice on what we are going to do to you". Robyn said to Noelle as she places the mask on Noelle's face.

The mask is covering most of her face except her nose and mouth. "Everything is ready". Robyn said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Noelle. "Now it is time to see how much darkness you truly have". Sir Stanler said to Noelle. He turns on the machine.

As the machine is powering up, a surge of power is flowing to Noelle. She is feeling the sensation as she is pain. The chest plate is glowing as it is measuring the darkness in her.

As the indicator is increasing, Noelle is screaming in agony and pain as her darkness is taking her over. A black and negative energy is covering her entire body as it is turning her evil. Her music fairy pendant is glowing as it combines with combines with the negative energy. Noelle transform into a Music fairy as it made out from the darkness that is controlling her. She has dark red fairy wings.

Sir Stanler and Robyn has an evil grin on their faces. "Yes, the darkness within the red ranger is out and now she will destroy the rangers". Robyn said to them.

Regina Anne frowns as she sees this. She is feeling guilty about things getting this far. "What have I done". Regina Anne said to herself.

Deep in Sharon, she is beyond horrified as she watches the transformation being done. 'She screamed so loudly and she tried to resist the energy on her. The darkness was too strong to keep back on. I got to fight the evil power is on me to help her'. Sharon thought to herself as she focuses to do just that.

Just outside of abandoned warehouse, the teens including Edward, RJ, Cassie, and Leo arrive at the scene. "There is no doubt that Noelle is in there". Kayori said to them.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "We need to get in there now". Scarlet said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "We got the element of surprise. However we should be prepared for what we will see in there". Abu said to them.

Paige nods as she agrees with Abu. "Abu is right". Paige said to them. She is wondering what is in there.

Michie and Wendell nod as they are worried about Noelle. "We need to get Noelle out of there now". Wendell said to them.

RJ has a bad feeling as he looks at them. "Right", RJ said to them.

As the get into position, they have their morphors in hand as they are ready to launch an unexpected ambush on them.

End Chapter

Yeah things are getting intense for the Rangers. Noelle's darkness has taken over her and turned her evil. Will the rangers be able to pull off the rescue and reverse the darkness within Noelle?

Next Chapter: The Darkness of the American Music Fairy Part 2


	73. Chapter 73

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 71: The Darkness of the American Music Fairy Part 2

Back in the abandoned warehouse, dark Noelle is released of the restrains. She is flying around as she is ready to fight. "All we need now is those pathetic rangers". Robyn said to Sir Stanler.

"Agreed", Sir Stanler said to Robyn as they share a passionate kiss.

"We are already here". Sora said to them.

"That's right you two make a really bad couple". RJ said to them.

"You have gone far enough", Dakota said to them.

Sir Stanler and Robyn are caught off guard by arrival of the rangers. "What how did you find us so easily"? Sir Stanler said to them.

Cassie glares at them as she has a smirk on her face. "That is our little secret that you will never find out". Cassie said to them.

James frowns as he spots Noelle flying as she has dark red uniform on her. "What did you do to her"? James asks them.

Robyn looks at them as she has an evil and menacing smirk on her face. "It is obviously. We brought out her darkness and it has taken her over to her evil side". Robyn said to them.

Edward frowns as he gives Robyn a look. "You are the most dishonorable mainlander, and you will be brought to justice". Edwards said to Robyn.

"ITS MORPHING TIME", the teens and college aged rangers said in unison.

"Music Force Next Generation", Dakota and her team said in unison.

"Music Warrior Music Knight", Edward yells out loud as he transform into his Music Knight form.

"Jurassic Surge Power Rangers", RJ said out as he morphs into ranger form.

"Unlock the Legend", Sora and her team said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"It's Showtime", Sora, RJ, and Dakota said in unison.

Sir Stanler frowns as he looks at the rangers. "Noistrons get them now. My girlfriend, Dark Noelle, and I will destroy you all". Sir Stanler said to them.

As the battle gets started, the Noistrons are charging in at the rangers. Sora looks at them. "Now Lore Keepers team scramble", Sora said to them.

The Lore Keeper team change into Unity Force team. Sora nods to Eva. "Go for Eva", Sora said to Eva.

Eva nods as she grabs the moon blade. She has a smirk on her face. "Moon Blade Illusion", Eva yells out loud as she sends a flash of gold at them.

The villains are blinded as the gold light hits them. As the light disappears, the rangers are in Noelle's ranger form. It even got the Music Force Next Generation team and RJ as well.

"WHAT", Robyn said to them. She is stunned that they have this kind of ability.

"Don't worry my sweet, we will figure out which our which ranger is which". Sir Stanler said to Robyn.

Robyn nods as she looks at Sir Stanler. "Of course, Dark Noelle attack them now". Robyn said to Dark Noelle.

Dark Noelle nods as she flies towards at the rangers. "Yes my mistress", Dark Noelle said to Robyn.

As the fight gets started, the Rangers frown as they have to fight Sir Stanler, Robyn, and an evil Noelle. Plus Noistrons are making trouble as well.

Maya arrives at the scene as she is stunned by it. She is in her Star Legends ranger form. "Is that Noelle"? Maya asks them as she is not expecting this.

"Unfortunately", A female ranger said to Maya.

"We are about to break into groups to get this controlled". A male ranger said to them.

"Ok", Maya said to them.

In group one, the rangers are getting to Regina Anne. They spot Noistrons as the foot soldiers are in the way. "Let's get this things out of the way and free Regina Anne". A female ranger said to them.

"Right", another female ranger said to them.

As they punching and kicking at the Noistrons, Regina Anne sees them as she is amazed that they are doing this to free their teammate and her as well. 'Maybe I was wrong about those that I was doubting'. Regina Anne thought to herself.

In group two, a bigger group of rangers are fighting Noistrons as they are trying to get to Xonatina. "Geez what ever they did to Noelle here is not pretty". A male ranger said to them. "It is obvious that Noelle went through hell here". Another male ranger said to them.

Xonatina turns as she notices that the battle is going on. "It is time that I join this fight". Xonatina said to them. She uses the dark powers as she frees herself from the restraints.

Everyone is stunned as they see Xonatina is fighting back. She is using the dark powers that is controlling her at the rangers and the Noistrons. "Ok I am not expecting this at all". Another male ranger said to them.

"Neither did I, plus check out the dark power she is emitting". Another male ranger said to them.

"Yeah but she is aiming at us and the Noistrons. I wonder if she is trying to fight the control on her". A female ranger said to them.

Maya nods as she thinks of something. "Abby can you get the ranger drone with the power urn here"? Maya asks Abby on her communicator.

" _ **You bet I can Maya. Why"?**_ Abby asks Maya.

Maya nods as she punches at a Noistrons. "Xonatina has more evil power that is controlling her. Plus she is aiming at it the foot soldiers and the rangers". Maya said to Abby.

" _ **I am sending it now to your location now just get her to make a hole in the roof so it can fly in it".**_ Abby said to Maya.

Maya nods as she is going to just that. All the sudden, a beam is aiming at Robyn as is fighting a couple other rangers. Robyn dodged it as a part of the roof falls down.

The rangers scattered out of the way as the piece of the roof lands on the floor. "Well that was easy". Maya said to Abby.

" _ **What just happened"?**_ Abby said to Maya as she hears it at the Great Library.

"She just aimed the power at Robyn. This just got trickier than we thought". Maya said to Abby.

Sir Stanler frowns as he is not expecting this at all. "Xonatina what are you doing? You nearly got my girlfriend". Sir Stanler said to Xonatina as he is furious at her.

Xonatina has an evil smirk on her face. "By the way Sir Stanler, the evil spirit of Sonatina is not in my body anymore. You sir just got fooled". Xonatina said to them.

The rangers are stunned as they learn a shocking revelation. "Did I heard that right"? Another male ranger asks them.

"I am hearing it with my own two ears". A female ranger said to them. The rangers are realizing that the fight is far from over.

End Chapter

Yeah when I got to the final scene, it made sense to stop it here and leave it on a cliff hanger. Plus they now know that the evil spirit of Sonatina is out from Sharon's body. However Sharon has an evil power controlling her and she is fighting it. How will the rangers handle this new development of the rescue mission?

Next Chapter: The Darkness of the American Music Fairy Part 3


	74. Chapter 74

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 72: The Darkness of the American Music Fairy Part 3

Back at the abandoned warehouse, the rangers are stunned as they learn a shattering revelation. "I was not expecting this at all". Maya said to them.

A female ranger looks at the situation as a new plan needs to happen. "Guys I have an idea". A female said to them.

"What is it? We are kind of in a bind". A female ranger said to the ranger.

"First we need to put the illusion down". The female ranger said to them.

The ranger nods as she looks at her teammate. "Hey Illusion down", the female ranger said to her teammate.

"Illusion disappear", the female ranger said as she removes the illusion.

The illusion disappears as it reveals that Cassie and Scarlet freed Regina Anne. Regina Anne is stunned as she looks at Scarlet and Cassie. "I was wrong about you Pink Hawaiian Music Fairy. I thought you are just like your grandmother. However you are narrow and true like a true Music Fairy". Regina Anne said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Regina Anne as she nods to her. "Thanks but this rescue mission is far from over". Scarlet said to Regina Anne.

Sora at AV as she wonder what the plan is. "What's the idea AV"? Sora asks AV.

"We need to contain Dark Noelle into one place. That way RJ and I can get started with trying to get through to her. In the mean time, you guys need to distract the other villains and cover for us". AV said to Sora.

Sora nods as she looks at AV. "You got it AV", Sora said to AV. She turns to the others. "Guys we need to distract them". Sora said to them. The teens nod as they have the task to distract Sir Stanler, Robyn, and Xonatina from them.

In a separate group, it is AV and RJ as they are fighting Dark Noelle. She throws her dark music fairy powers at them. "Noelle you got to fight it please". AV said to Noelle.

Dark Noelle glares at AV as she fires a fairy orb at AV. "Fight what, all I know is pain and darkness". Dark Noelle said to AV.

AV dodges it as her eyes are dark orange. "That's is not true Noelle, you know more than that". AV said to Dark Noelle.

RJ frowns as he sees his old friend in this darkness. "AV is right Noelle. We are here to help you. You got to fight it". RJ said to Noelle.

Dark Noelle glares at them as she is still wrapped in darkness. "Why should I fight it when my darkness has its grip on me"? Dark Noelle said to them as she fires a fairy orb at them.

AV and RJ dodges it again as they look at Noelle. Maya arrives as she looks at them. "Noelle you got to listen to them. Your friends and teammates are here to get you out of here. It is time that you start listen to them". Maya said to Noelle as she uses her magic to contain in an orb.

Dark Noelle frowns as she is trapped in an orb. "Hey let me out of here", Dark Noelle yells at them as she is banging on the orb. She fires her dark powers at the orb. However it is useless.

AV looks at Dark Noelle as she closes her eyes. "RJ, I want you to take my hand. We are getting through to her". AV said to RJ.

RJ looks at AV as he is confused by it. "Yeah but how are we going to do that"? RJ asks AV.

AV looks at RJ as she has a smirk on her face. "We are going to see what's going on within her heart. It is the darkness that she has that is covering her heart and mind". AV said to RJ.

RJ nods as he takes the blue Ranger's hand. "Ok I am ready", RJ said to AV. He is wondering what she is planning.

"Light of Star, guide us to her heart. Show us what's going on". AV said out loud as she has a silver aura around her and RJ. RJ and AV went to Noelle's mind and heart.

 _ **In Noelle's Mind Scape**_

Noelle is in a dark and desolate place as she is running from the problems of her past. The mask, the prank, her biological mother, and being in Corey's shadow. "Please leave me alone", Noelle yells out loud as she is trying to get away from it. However, it is following her as it trying to keep her in place.

AV and RJ arrives as they see what's going on. "Oh man this is not what I am expecting". RJ said to AV.

AV looks at RJ as she spots Noelle. "This is Noelle's darkness RJ. Those things are connected to her darkness". AV said to RJ.

RJ nods as he looks at AV. "Ok it all make sense to me now". RJ said to Av. They runs towards Noelle.

"Noelle, we are here". RJ said to Noelle.

"We are here to help you". AV said to Noelle.

Noelle turns around as she spots AV and RJ. "Guys why are you here"? Noelle asks them.

RJ looks at Noelle as he grabs her hand. "We are here to help you to get through your darkness. Those things, it can't hold on to you anymore". RJ said to Noelle.

AV nods as she looks at Noelle. "Those things are hurting you and controlling you. You need to fight each one". AV said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she is wondering how to fight each one. "Fight each one, how am I suppose to do that? There is no one that can relate to me on those things". Noelle said to them.

RJ looks at Noelle as he notices the shadow. "I know what it is like to be under someone's shadow, Noelle. Growing up, I felt that I was underneath KZ's shadow. Her success of being a professional soccer player took over my life when I was growing up. We did talk about it, and she did apologize to me. She told me that I can build my own legacy. Corey's shadow shouldn't be a part of you. If any one can build Noelle's legacy, it is not Corey, it is not Levi. It is you that can build your own legacy". RJ said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at RJ as she feels a darkness going away. She nods as she looks at RJ. "I am the only one that can build my legacy". Noelle said to RJ.

AV nods as she looks at Noelle. "Noelle, I know what it is like to be cruelly pranked by classmates at school. To be cruelly pranked by your classmates, it took away your sense of peace and security. The people behind the prank or involved in the prank, some of them will never be forgiven. However there are a select few who can be forgiven. The one person that I have forgiven about prank on me is my half sister. I know that there is someone who you can forgive about the prank in the past". AV said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at AV. "Yeah my teammate James, he didn't do anything in the prank. He just sit there and watched it happen. He stood up for me when it matters most now". Noelle said to AV as she feels another darkness disappearing.

RJ looks at Noelle as he nods to her. "Your biological mother, she did horrible things in the past. Even though Sir Stanler kidnapped her and turned her evil, it shouldn't stop you from rescuing her. No matter what happens after the battle is over, you will get to see her in a different light". RJ said to Noelle.

AV nods as she looks at Noelle. "That mask, it shouldn't define you. That mask that was your face at that place does not define you either. You can break free from the mask of your darkness". AV said to Noelle.

As Noelle looks at RJ and AV, she feels a power within her as her darkness is disappearing even more. "You are right RJ and AV. You two have shown me that I can fight back from my darkness. I want to help my friends. I want to free my biological mother. I will not like my past define me. I am done with running away from my fears and my past. I WANT TO BE SAVED". Noelle yells out loud.

AV's necklace is glowing and shinning brightly. She takes off her necklace as she and RJ are holding it together. As they put the necklace around Noelle's neck, the evil and darkness purged out from Noelle. Plus the darkness desolate place vanishes as well.

End Mind Scape

Back in the battle, everyone is stunned as a bright light is glowing and shining. "What kind of trickery is this"? Sir Stanler asks them. "No this can't be, you are suppose to be wrapped in our darkness and evil". Robyn yells at Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she has a wild smirk on her face. She found her morphor as she is ready to morph. "I am free from my darkness. I do believe it's payback time. Music Force Next Generation". Noelle yells out loud as she morphors into ranger form. "Secondary Power Go", Noelle yells out loud as she goes into secondary form.

Everyone is stunned as Noelle is back. "Noelle is back guys". Michie said to them.

"I will say and she is ready to fight back". Wendell said to them.

During the battle, the drone arrives as it is absorbing the negative and evil power from Xonatina. Xonatina frowns as she is trying to fight the evil control.

Robyn notices that Xonatina is getting weaker and weaker as the battle is progressing. "You are finished", Robyn said as she fires a powerful music fairy orb at Xonatina.

Noelle frowns as it is heading towards Xonatina. "Not my biological mother you bitch", Noelle said out loud as she rushes over to Xonatina as she cuts the orb in half with her music saber.

Xonatina is in awe as she has the strength to remove the device that is controlling her. "My biological daughter fought back for me. I WANT TO BE SAVED". Xonatina said out loud as she removes the device. However it is hurting her in doing so.

Noelle turns around as she takes the necklace off as it is shining brightly. She puts it around Xonatina's neck. As it purged the evil out from her, Xonatina transform back into Sharon Askew as she collapsed to the floor.

Robyn is stunned as she sees this. "Finishing her is my job". Robyn said to Noelle.

Noelle frowns as she is ready to fight. "I am getting started". Noelle said to Robyn.

As the fight between Robyn and Noelle is going on, the rangers are stunned by the turn of events. Edward got to Sharon as he brings her to Regina Anne where Cassie, Scarlet, and Leo are protecting her. "Noelle is definitely back". Scarlet said to them.

Cassie nods as she looks at them. "I agree plus the others are putting a lot onto the fight as well. Plus we still got Noistrons to deal with". Cassie said as she is fighting back.

Leo nods as he notices the Orange Unity Crystal glowing in a bright color as it points towards Regina Anne and Sharon. 'My crystal, it must be telling me that they can be pardoned. Performing the pardon now would be wrong time to do it'. Leo thought to himself. "Yeah however, we got to finish this". Leo said to them.

Sir Stanler frowns as this battle is not turning out like he hope it would be. 'Lady Chaosima must have tricked me. Plus Xonatina is back into her human form. I got to turn the battle back to my favor'. Sir Stanler thought to himself.

Robyn and Noelle are continuing their fight as they are not backing down for a millisecond. "You have gotten in my way for the last time. You dare to be free from the darkness. You dare to save that pathetic woman. You dare to even fight back against me when I have the music fairy powers". Robyn said to Noelle as she throws fairy orbs at Noelle.

Noelle glares at Robyn as it does not faze her. "My darkness is not with me any more. That pathetic woman is my biological mother. Further more those music fairy powers does not belong to you. In fact, the Music Fairy Powers choses person that matches with an individuals courage and wisdom. You don't have the qualities to be even matched with a Music Fairy. You stolen the Music Fairy Powers from a true Music Fairy. YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE POWERS OF THE MUSIC FAIRY POWERS AGAIN". Noelle yells out as she fires a music beam at Robyn.

Robyn gets hit directly as she lands on the ground. The music Fairy Pendant falls from Robyn's neck. Noelle grabs the necklace from the floor. "WHAT NO THOSE POWERS ARE MINE". Robyn yells at Noelle. She gets back up as she tries to tackle Noelle.

Sora frowns as she tackles Robyn to the floor. "How about you stay down". Sora said to Robyn.

Robyn frowns as she lands on the floor. The music fairy powers are disappearing from Robyn as she is back being a teenage girl.

Sir Stanler frowns as he sees that time is running out in the battle. He spots Noelle heading towards Regina Anne. "You shall pay for capturing my beloved girlfriend. Say good bye to the daughter of Natasha Amy", Sir Stanler said to them. He fires a dark crimson beam at the group protecting Regina Anne.

Noelle frowns as she has to get there. "NOOO", Noelle yells out loud as she throws herself at the beam.

As Noelle gets hit, everyone is in shock by Noelle's actions. "Noelle", everyone yells in unison. As Noelle lands on the ground very hard, she demorphs back into civilian form.

Regina Anne is deeply moved as she is in tears. "She sacrificed herself to save me. The sister of the Great Guardian Cornelius, I understand why she is a chosen one to become a Music Fairy. Noelle McKnight is a true Music Fairy. The impossible has been born". Regina Anne said out loud.

All the sudden, Noelle is glowing in a bright red color as her Music Fairy Pendant is growing to its full size. She is floating up in the air as she has a red long sleeve maiden style dress with leggings and boots she has red and white gloves. She has red fairy wings growing from her back as it opens up for the first time. The wings has the American Music symbol with a special design. Her hair is pulled back with curls and braids. She has red ranger helmet with the music fairy symbol as the visor. She has a upgraded rapier as the weapon as she is in her ranger pose. "Red American Music Fairy, Music Force Next Generation Red Ranger". Noelle said out loud as she is flying.

Everyone is stunned as they are amazed by it. "Awesome", the Music Force next Generation team said to them. "That is amazing", the Lore Keeper team said to them. RJ is speechless as he looks at Noelle.

Edward nods as he looks at them. "That is Noelle's Music Fairy Form. She has truly overcome the obstacles that was placed on her even though it was not at the Music Fairy Test". Edward said to them.

Sir Stanler and Robyn frowns as they are stunned by it. "HOW DARE YOU GAIN THE FAIRY POWERS. I AM SUPPOSE TO BE THE ONE WITH THE POWER". Robyn said to them.

Sir Stanler frowns as he realizes that the Rangers has won. "My love for you is strong, but those rangers has won this battle for now". Sir Stanler said to Robyn.

Just as Robyn and Sir Stanler kiss right on the lips, Sora has a the confinement card ready. "I hate to butt in, but it is time for Robyn to be brought to justice. Confinement mode", Sora said as she presses the button.

Robyn frowns as she gets hit as she is in the card. "NOOO", Robyn screams at them.

Sir Stanler frowns as he is in shock that Robyn as been pulled away by the rangers. "You Rangers may won this battle and captured my truest love, but I will be back". Sir Stanler said to them as he takes off.

Sora picks up the card as the battle is over. "We did it". Sora said to them. She has a proud look on her face.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. She demorphs as she is exhausted from the fight. "We all did it Sora". Noelle said to them as she passed out.

Edward and Jared makes the catch. "Nice catch", the guys said to them. As Cassie and Scarlet are supporting Regina Anne and Sharon, they teleport back to DT Wave as they got Noelle back in more ways than one.

End Chapter

Yeah Noelle is saved from her inner darkness. AV and RJ really gotten through to her. Not only that Noelle freed her biological mother and sacrificed herself to save Regina Anne. Noelle even earned her Music Fairy Powers and form as well. Robyn is caught and will be brought to justice at long last. Plus Sir Stanler took off as he is angry about his girlfriend being caught by the rangers.

Next Chapter: Beginning of a New Life


	75. Chapter 75

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 73: Beginning of a New Life

Back at DT Wave, it has been a couple of hours since the completed rescue mission. Noelle is awake as she looks at her teammates, Sora's team, and RJ as they are watching over her. "Hey guys", Noelle said to them as she is happy to see them.

The teens and the the college aged rangers are happy to see her. "How are you feeling and be honest here? You know that AV will know if you are lying to us". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she nods to them. "Honestly, I feel great. For the first time in a very long time, I do not feel anything dark clenching on my heart or mind. During the test, it showed me that I was running away from the things that I was trying to get away from. I was not confronting my deepest fears, and that is way I didn't pass that test. When Skyla told me why I failed, I didn't want to believe her. I wanted to pass like the rest of you. I guess I acted a bit rash on taking the test just days after the attack on me and gotten that branding scar". Noelle said to them as she has a small smile on her face.

AV's bright orange and pink as it shows that she is showing her true feelings, emotions, and honesty. "You are telling the truth Noelle". AV said to Noelle.

RJ nods as he looks at Noelle. "I am glad to have you back. I honestly can not imagine the stuff you went through. I never though that an enemy would try to expose a person's inner darkness like that". RJ said to Noelle.

Jared walks in the room as he nods to them. "It has happened to me as well". Jared said to them.

The rangers are stunned as they are surprised by it. "Really", the Rangers said to Jared.

Jared nods as he looks at them. "Yes, when I was a ranger, I had a lot of darkness in me that Drago said that I had. I didn't really want to believe it. I had a lot going on from my past from my late mother's schizophrenia to the various bullies. I was more of the social outcast than a social butterfly like Corey was. When Khan and Geena kidnapped me, they wanted to see my darkness take over me. However I fought against it and I gotten guidance from Artie. After that experience, I became more confident and open with others including myself. I became a stronger person because of it. I do believe that you are a stronger person as well Noelle". Jared said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she has a question. "Although I do got one question though. What happened to Robyn after the battle was over"? Noelle asks them.

Sora has a smirk on her face as she looks at Noelle. "Robyn is out of our hair forever. I placed her in a confinement card, and she is on her way a SPD prison. We will never hear from her again". Sora to them.

Cassie nods as she looks at them. "That is peace of mind that we all need. Plus I bet everyone at Legacy Hills High will be relived that Robyn is gone". Cassie said to them.

AV nods in agreement with Cassie. "I have to agree with you on that". AV said to them.

Sara nods as Robyn was once a friend of hers. "I know that she will not be around anymore. At the same time, it will take a while to get use to with Robyn being gone. I mean she has done terrible things at school. On top of it, there are people that feared Robyn for letting out terrible secrets about them". Sara said to them.

Noelle looks at them as she thinks of something else. "Speaking of prison, has Sharon my biological mother gone back to prison"? Noelle asks them.

Everyone in the room looks at Noelle as they are wondering when to tell her. "Actually, you need to come with us". Dakota said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at them as she is a bit confused and perplexed by it. "Ok", Noelle said to them. She gets out of bed as she went with them.

In the main ops of the headquarters, the adults are talking among themselves. Sharon has some normal clothes on as she has some scars in healing. She did talk to Conner, Kira, Corey, and Levi and their wives. Natasha Amy spots the teens and Jared walking in the room.

"I don't understand. I thought that she had to go back to prison. She got out because of being kidnapped from prison". Noelle said to them as she sees Sharon in the room.

Sharon looks at Noelle as she nods to them. "I gotten a pardoned from prison. After my most recent experience, I never want to commit another crime again. The truth is when I saw you in that courtroom for the first time eight years ago. It was then I made a huge mistake in identity. I decided to make the change while in prison and stay on good behavior for you, so if fate allowed me to see you some day even if it was for one minute. When I got kidnapped by that Sir Stanler, he told me that having me will get to you. Things got bad to worse when Sonatina's spirit took me over. To me, it felt like I was going back to my old ways. I was not Sharon anymore. I had that evil spirit in me. When I saw Sir Stanler recapturing Muse and being separated from the pink ranger, it got to me in a way. When I watched Muse being turned to stone, Muse said Scarlet, I love you my little girl. She said that when the process was done. It made me think about you if it was you on that situation. It was the start for me to fight against the control. However her spirit was too strong for me to fight. When I learned that Sir Stanler was not really in love with me and the evil spirit of Sonatina like we thought, it broke my heart actually. Lady Chaosima decided to take Sonatina's spirit out of me and placed it in an upgraded Noistron and placed that device on me to still have that evil control. It was the chance I needed to fight it. At that place, I watched them trying to get your darkness exposed and controlling her. For the first time in my life, my heart broke for you because that monster and that girl had you in the worst position possible. I was waiting for the battle to get started so I could fight that girl. When you were back to your normal self, you gave me the strength to fight the evil control on me as well. When you placed the necklace around my neck, I knew it was my time to be freed". Sharon said to the rangers.

Regina Anne nods as she looks at them. "During the battle, I realized that I was wrong about you and Scarlet. I thought that there was a mistake about choosing the two of you to have the powers of Music. I tried to persuade my mother on sending me to the mainland to become a ranger. It didn't work and happen for me. When you two arrived at Musicola, I hoped that I could prove that you two are not worthy of the power. However when I was sent to Mount Siren, I was angry that I got sent there. I wanted revenge, so I escaped from Mount Siren. When I found Sir Stanler and Robyn, I wanted to join them. However they decided to steal my music fairy powers. I suffered as I watched Robyn with my powers. It was then I hit rock bottom. As I was forced to watch you on that machine to bring your darkness out, I realized that what I was doing to myself and you were wrong. When you got my Music Fairy Powers back from Robyn, I fully understand what my mother was trying to tell me. I was trying to take a duty that actually belongs to you. It is your duty to lead the team and to stop Lady Chaosima and her forces. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me". Regina Anne said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Regina Anne as she nods to her. "I do accept your apology. The important thing is to forgive yourself". Noelle said to Regina Anne.

Regina Anne nods as she has her Music Fairy Pendant back around her neck. "Thank you, I should say thank you Music Fairy Noelle". Regina Anne said to Noelle as she hugs her.

Noelle is surprised by the hug. "Your welcome Regina Anne", Noelle said to Regina Anne. She looks at Sharon. "Sharon, what are you going to do now since you are pardoned"? Noelle asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at them as she has a smile on her face. "I am going to start my new life on Musicola. Natasha Amy is going to show me how to start over in life. I won't be behind bars and not planning to do that again. If you need me, I am just a whirlpool ride away". Sharon said to Noelle.

Noelle looks at Sharon as she nods to her. She went up to her as she hugs her biological mother for the first time. Everyone is in awe by the precious moment. "I love happy endings". Kayori said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "I couldn't agree with you more". Abu said to them.

As the teens see Natasha Amy, Regina Anne, Sharon, and the Music Fairies leaving, the rangers are in happy spirits as they have Noelle back. "This is the start of a new beginning on life". Noelle said to them.

"I couldn't agree with you more". Sora and RJ said in unison. The teens and college aged rangers nod as they are partying for in this great occasion.

Meanwhile back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Sir Stanler returns as he is furious that his girlfriend is gone. Plus Xonatina reversed back to her normal self. He even got tricked that Sonatina's spirit is out of Sharon. Lady Chaosima looks at him as she looks pleased. "Well, you look like you have lost a lot of things". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Lady Chaosima as he is furious about things. "Yes I lost things Lady Chaosima. My girlfriend is gone. Sharon was rescued by the rangers. The rangers freed their red ranger. Plus where is the Spirit of Sonatina"? Sir Stanler asks Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima has an evil smirk on her face. As she lets in the upgraded Noistron in the room, Sir Stanler is stunned that it was in the upgraded Noistron. "WHAT", Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima has an evil smirk on her face. "The saying payback is a bitch, Sir Stanler. You should know that I am in charge here. Here on out, you will follow my orders. You do not have the privilege to strike out on your own. IS THAT CLEAR". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Lady Chaosima as he nods to her. "Crystal clear my mistress", Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as she is control of her forces. "Good, you are dismissed". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler. Sir Stanler leaves the room.

Rima walks in the room. She notices her mother looking pleased with putting Sir Stanler in his place. "Mother, I have personally reviewed the battle footage that took place in the warehouse. There are two things you should know". Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima turns as she nods to Rima. "Go on my daughter", Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "The red ranger has fully unlocked her music fairy form and powers. The other thing that the daughter of the Head Elder Natasha Amy is a full fledged music fairy". Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima frowns as she remembers when Sir Stanler was here with the girl Robyn. Robyn was wearing a Music Fairy Pendant that did not belong to her. "That weasel told me that they stolen that power from her but didn't say where that power went. That power went into that girl. Those rangers must have removed that fairy power from that girl and given it back to the daughter of Natasha Amy. Rima, keep a close eye on Sir Stanler and keep him out of the loop of the plans. Have Blastron summoned in here. It is time that my plans to destroy Musicola and the earth comes to full view". Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes mother", Rima said to Lady Chaosima as she gets with those orders.

Lady Chaosima has an evil grin on her face. "Be ready Rangers because I have a plan that will shake everything that you know and love". Lady Chaosima said to herself as she laughs evilly.

End Chapter

Yeah the filler chapter is done. Sharon is pardoned and living on Musicola now. Plus what is Lady Chaosima is up too with her newest plans?

Next Chapter: Unlocking the Musicolan Powers


	76. Chapter 76

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 74: Unlocking the Musicolan Powers

At Lady Chaosima's ship, Sir Stanler is sitting in a room as he noticed Lady Chaosima coming in with the footage from the battle including security footage when he brought Robyn with him. "Did you honestly keep information from me? Especially the fact that you failed to mention that the daughter of Natasha Amy is a Music Fairy. That girl friend of yours was wearing her Music Fairy Pendant". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler. She is furious as she gives a malice look at him.

Sir Stanler looks at Lady Chaosima as he is furious at the rangers for taking Robyn away from him. "Robyn didn't need an evil spirit to control her, but she needed power of her own. That music fairy came to us in hopes of joining us. She provided the means for Robyn to get her Music Fairy Powers". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima frowns as she glares at Sir Stanler. "Your priorities to me is not where it supposed to be. When a Music Fairy is around, he or she needs to be captured and brought to me. I take their power out of them and receive their music fairy pendant as well. Finally the music fairy is turned to sleep stone". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Lady Chaosima as he looks down on himself. "I will follow your orders from now on my mistress". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima gives Sir Stanler a look. "You are to stay out of the main ops room unless you are summoned. Further more if you get summoned, you be escorted by Rima to the main ops room. Plus you are no longer allowed to leave the ship. The only way you can leave the ship unless you are ordered to attack the rangers. Do I make myself perfectly clear with your orders". Lady Chaosima asks Sir Stanler as she is furious at him.

Sir Stanler looks at Lady Chaosima as he receives his orders. "Crystal clear my mistress". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as she has a menacing expression on her face. " **GET OUT OF MY SIGHT".** Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler. Sir Stanler leaves the room as he walks away from the main ops room.

It has been a couple of days since the massive rescue. The teens are at DT Wave for training. "Hey Noelle, how did you unlock your music fairy powers when you didn't pass your test on Musicola"? Dakota asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at her team as they want to know. "I pretty much have to do the impossible. It involved getting out from my darkness to freeing Sharon and get the stolen music fairy powers out from Robyn and handed back to Regina Anne. I even sacrifice myself to save Regina Anne". Noelle said to them.

James looks at Noelle as he is curious about it. "Do we have to do something like that to gain our special forms"?

"I doubt that very highly rangers". Corey said to them as he arrives at the headquarters.

The teens are very surprised to see Corey there. "Why do you say that"? Kali asks Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "When my team unlocked our Musicolan Powers, we had to protect someone from harm. It varied from person to person. Of course, we didn't know about the Music Knights and Music Fairies back then. It maybe different for you". Corey said to them.

"Will it be that challenging like Noelle's"? Paige asks Corey.

Corey looks at them as he does not know. "I doubt it will be that challenging like Noelle's, Paige. Although, it does not mean that there would be a least a couple of them that will be tough to do". Corey said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are learning about it. "What did you have to do to unlock your guardian powers"? Kayori asks Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at the team. "I protected Jared and Artie Scott in a dire situation. We were held captive at Ripto's Headquarters. Xolicernic captured us including Sora. When we made our escape attempt, I told them that I will hold their forces off while Sora, Artie, and Jared escaped. I had to face my fears of Christopher Askew aka Xolicernic. He wanted me to suffer by watching them getting the branding scar. If they got away, then he had no choice but to face me. Anyways Jared came back for me and we ended up caught together. Xolicernic branded us and petrified us in amber. When our teams including the Lore Keeper rangers freed us, I showed Xolicernic, Christopher Askew that I was not afraid of him anymore. That is when my guardian powers activated and sent that freak back to that time where the Lore Keepers are from". Corey said to them.

The teens nod as they learn and understand it. "What about your test though did you pass it or failed it". Paige asks Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "I did pass it. I learned that I couldn't carry my personal issues alone. I had to talk about them and get the support from others". Corey said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at Corey. "That must have been a powerful lesson to learn even in a test". Abu said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Abu. "It was Abu. My personal issues was about Sharon and all the stuff that Christopher Askew put me through. On top of that, I gotten every sick with the Anti Music Virus". Corey said to them.

Scarlet looks at Corey as she nods to him. "No wonder you have been through a lot as a ranger. It must have weighted a lot for you to carry". Scarlet said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Scarlet. "It definitely was a lot to carry at the time Scarlet". Corey said to Scarlet.

Wendell looks at Corey as he gets it. "Any ideas on who we have to protect or is it something it finds us"? Wendell asks Corey.

Corey shakes head as he does not know. "I do not know who that you have to protect. All I know is that you will achieve in one way or another". Corey said to them.

Michie looks at Corey as she has a question. "Do you think we are getting closer to defeat Lady Chaosima and forces including Sir Stanler"? Michie asks Corey.

Corey looks at Michie as he nods to them. "At the point where the team is, I would say yes. However, it is not a race to be the first team to save the world. Plus it is nothing to brag about to the other teams when they still have villains that needs to be defeated". Corey said to them.

As the teens nod in understanding, Scarlet sighs as she thinks about her mom. She went to Corey as she has a question. "Corey, when do you think we can rescue my mom and Collin from Lady Chaosima"? Scarlet asks Corey.

Corey looks at Scarlet as he can tell that something is bothering her. "I do not know when it will be Scarlet. I get the feeling that you are happy for Noelle about freeing Sharon from the evil control, but you feel down because your mom is still locked up and imprisoned at Lady Chaosima's ship. Am I right"? Corey asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Corey as she is trying to hide her tears. It looks like she is trying to cry. "Yes, when Noelle got reunited with Sharon, it made me think of my mom so much since she is still held captive and has been through horrible things as well. I didn't want to bring it up with the others though because I didn't want to ruin the happy occasion". Scarlet said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Scarlet. "Scarlet, you should talk about it with the others. Rescuing your mom and Collin are one of the things that your team must do before your final battle. I know that you and the others will be able to do it. The timing must be perfect. Do you understand what I am telling you"? Corey asks Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Corey. "Yeah I do understand. I want to see my mom again". Scarlet said to Corey. She is crying as she letting it out.

Corey nods as he is supporting her. "Just let it out Scarlet", Corey said to Scarlet. Scarlet is crying as she lets the tears out from her eyes.

It is not long that the others walk in the room. They realize that Scarlet is hurting as well. They are hugging her as they are supporting her as well.

Kira walk in the room as she is holding a music scroll. Corey walk towards her. "Scarlet needed a friend to talk to. What's going on"? Corey asks Kira.

Kira looks at Corey as she shows it to him. "It seems that the rangers will be protecting people in order to unlock their Musicolan powers just like your team did, but this time it is different people". Kira said to Corey.

Corey nods as he does remember about it. "It does bring back some memories". Corey said to Kira. He looks at the music scroll. The symbols are different from when Corey's team saved the world. "They need to be shown this soon". Corey said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at Corey. "It will have to be tomorrow since they decided not to send a monster to attack the town today". Kira said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Kira. "I have to agree with you on that mom". Corey said to Kira as they see the teens supporting Scarlet and hugging her.

End Chapter

Yeah this filler will kick start the arc. Who will the rangers has to protect in the arc? Plus will Sir Stanler break Lady Chaosima's orders and attack the rangers again?

Next Chapter: Protecting the Sense of Ranger Duty


	77. Chapter 77

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 75: Protecting the Sense of Ranger Duty

Back at Lady Chaosima's ship, Blastron learns that Sir Stanler will not be doing as much for Lady Chaosima since he did things without consulting with her for approval. He makes his way to the throne room. "You summon me my mistress". Blastron said to Lady Chaosima. He bows to her as he waits for his orders.

Lady Chaosima looks at Blastron as she nods to him. "Yes, I want you to send out monsters to attack the rangers. I know that these monsters will fail on destroying them. However there is a bigger task to see which ranger will be suitable to steal their Music Fairy powers for this weapon". Lady Chaosima said to Blastron as she shows him a special weapon.

The special weapon is a cannon blaster weapon. The battery indicator is nearly full of music fairy power that was taken from innocent beings from Musicola. Plus there are music fairy pendant necklaces locked in place on both sides of the weapon itself. "I understand what you ask me my mistress. How do I know which ranger is suitable for your plan"? Blastron asks Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Blastron as she has a special indictor device. "This homing beacon will tell you which ranger it will be. The higher the power the more suitable the ranger is". Lady Chaosima said to Blastron. She hands the device to Blastron.

Blastron nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "I understand your orders my mistress". Blastron said to Lady Chaosima as he heads out with a monster in tow.

Lady Chaosima looks at the weapon as she notices a couple of pendants are missing. 'Collin's and Muse's pendant necklaces are not here yet. Without them, the weapon is practically useless to use'. Lady Chaosima thought to herself as she thinks of a new plan to get them back.

At Reefside High, Abu sighs as he is at his locker. He is thinking about what his parents told him and his sibling at breakfast about their grandfather coming into town in a couple of days.

The teens spot the usually positive guy. "Hey Abu", Dakota said to Abu.

Abu turns as he spots Dakota with the others. He smiles as he looks at her. "Hey guys, how was the rest of your weekend"? Abu asks them.

"It went fine. My dad and I talked about Lucy. He told me everything about what happened long ago. I am debating on whether to reach out to her at a book signing event or not". Dakota said to Abu.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "Corey and I spent some quality time together. We talked about things. He apologized about how his successful life got into my life. It was well needed for us". Noelle said to them.

James looks at Noelle as he nods to her. "I am glad that you are fixing things with your brother Noelle". James said to Noelle.

Kali nods as he looks at Abu. "So why are you looking down? You are normally a happy and positive person". Kali asks Abu.

Abu sighs as he looks at his teammates. "My grandfather is coming into town in a couple of days, and he will be here for my graduation from high school. The last time I saw him was when I was five years old and living in Lebanon". Abu said to them.

Paige looks at Abu as she thinks about it. "This must be your mom's father isn't it". Paige said to Abu.

Abu nods as he looks at Paige. "Yeah it is Paige. It has been a long time since I last saw him. I want to show him the kind of person I grew up to be. I want to live my life and make people laugh. In fact, I am going to do my stand up comedy routine very soon in front of my grandfather. I want him to see how my jokes gets people laughing and enjoying my stand up". Abu said to them.

Scarlet looks at Abu as he nods to him. "It must be important for you to get out to him". Scarlet said to Abu.

Abu nods as he looks at Scarlet. "Yeah, I am kind of nervous about it. He was raised on traditional and customs ". Abu said to them.

Michie nods as she looks at Abu. "Maybe you should try to talk him about it or someone else who has similar mind set about things". Michie said to Abu.

Abu looks at Michie as it is something to consider. "Yeah but who would fit the bill for a discussion about that"? Abu asks Michie.

"Maybe it could be a stranger". Wendell said to Abu.

Abu looks at Wendell as he shrugs to him.

"Maybe", Abu said to Wendell.

The bell rings for the students to get to class. "We better get to class guys". Edward said to them. The teens nod as they head towards class.

Abu sighs as he thinks about it even further. 'Maybe a drive to Clover Hill can take my mind off things'. Abu thought to himself as he went to class.

As school lets out for the day, Abu gets into his car as he drives to Clover Hill. He thinks about what he wants to say to his grandfather. "Even coming up with the words is hard as it is". Abu said to himself.

After a good drive, Abu arrives to Clover Hill. He arrives into the town as he is in the downtown area. He sighs as he is heading towards the park.

Abu spots a bench as he sits down. 'That drive did some good for me'. Abu thought to himself.

"Excuse me, forgive me by asking you this, but do you have family in the Middle East"? The man asks Abu.

Abu looks at the man as he is an Middle Eastern man. He has a tradition outfit on. "Yes, it is on my mother's side of the family". Abu said to the man.

The man looks at Abu as he seems to be a bit disappointed on it. "Your mother married some one who is outside of her religion. Plus from the looks of it, you were raised on the Christian faith. Am I right"? The man said to Abu.

Abu frowns as he looks at the man. "Yes that's correct, just because I came from the Middle East, it does not mean that I have not forgotten where my mother's family comes from and the traditional customs that comes with it. Are you scared and worried that someone you care deeply care and love will forget where his or her family comes from and the traditions and customs that comes with it? Does the person that you care about the most is in love with someone who is outside of your religion? Abu asks the man as he is getting mad at him.

The man sighs as Abu got it right about him. "You are correct about it young man. I have not decided on how to tell her yet". The man said to Abu.

Abu nods as he thinks about his grandfather. "You should at least find the words to tell her. I am trying to figure out how to find the words to tell my grandfather about my stand up comedy. I have not seen him since I was five years old. I don't want to be scold or punished for doing something that is natural or second nature to me". Abu said to the man.

As the man nods to Abu, a strange monster and Noistrons appears in the area. People are screaming in panic as they are running away from the park. "Sir, I have to get you to a safe place". Abu said to the man.

The man looks at Abu as he is confused by it. "But why though"? The man asks Abu.

"One of my friends will have my head if something happened to you. Please run and get to safety". Abu said to the man.

The man looks at Abu as he is wondering who the friend is. He is watching the young man running off. 'Why is he running in there'? The man thought to himself as his curiosity is getting the better of him as he is following him.

Abu is running towards where the chaos is as people are running away. He spots the Noistrons and a typical monster. However another monster also appears as well. Abu frowns as he is not expecting another monster as well.

"Guys we got Noistrons and double trouble of monsters in Clover Hill". Abu said to Kira.

" _ **I am sending Noelle and the others to your location".**_ Kira said to Abu.

Abu nods as he understands it. "Ok", Abu said to Kira. He grabs his morphor out. "Music Force Next Generation", Abu said out loud as he morphs into ranger form.

As Abu is fighting the Noistrons, it is not long that RJ and his team arrive at the scene in ranger form. "I didn't know that you were coming to town". The blue ranger said to Abu.

Abu nods as he looks at the blue ranger. "I had a lot on my mind. Plus it will not be long until Noelle and the others will be here". Abu said to them.

The man is hiding behind a tree as he sees the power rangers. As he hears the blue ranger talking to the purple ranger, he is wondering about the voice. 'Could that be my daughter? No that's not possible'. The man thought to himself.

Plus it is not long that more rangers arrive at the scene as well. "It is like a bad monster party". Abu said to them.

"I know you are funny but that joke is not that funny". The black ranger said to Abu.

As the fight is going on, the man sees the rangers fighting the two monsters and Noistrons. He notices the blue ranger in particular as she is graceful in the fight like a dancer.

Abu frowns as he notices the same man that he was talking to earlier. He frowns as the man didn't run to safety. "What are you doing here? You need to get to safety". Abu said to the man.

The man looks at the purple ranger. "Why are you fighting those things? Plus that blue ranger over there, her voice is familiar to me that it matches to my daughter". The man said to the purple ranger.

The purple ranger looks at the man. "Sir listen to me, it is because we were all chosen by the power to fight those things without any hesitation. It is a destiny that each one of us are answering to protect the world. If it is your daughter fighting those things with her team, you shouldn't pull her away from the team. It will result in catastrophic results to her team. She needs the team as much the team needs her. She can not tell you about being a ranger because it is a part of our code to keep our true identities a secret to keep our families safe. It does include her family as well. It is our ranger duty". The purple ranger said to the man.

The man looks at the purple ranger as he is starting to understand what a Ranger's code is about. "I am starting to understand what a Ranger's code is truly about". The man said to Abu.

The monsters spot the man with the purple ranger. "A human watching the battle. You will be the first to be destroyed right in front of the rangers". The monsters said in unison.

As they fire their beams at the man, Abu frowns as the beams are coming at the man. "You will not harm him. He means a lot to a love one". Abu said to them. As Abu pushes the man out of the way, he gets hit by the beams dead on.

"NOOO", the Rangers said in unison especially the Jurassic Surge Blue ranger.

The man is stunned as the ranger sacrificed himself to save him. 'What why did he protect me'? The man thought to himself.

"Blue get him out of here". The male red ranger said to the blue ranger.

"Right", the blue ranger said to red ranger as she went over to the man.

"That ranger sacrificed himself for me. I do not know him and yet he did something very noble to me". The man said to the blue ranger.

The female blue ranger nods as she listens to him. "He didn't want you to get hurt". The ranger said to the man as she tries to disguise her voice. As she gets him to a safe place, the female blue ranger gets back to the battle scene. The man has a lot on his mind as he got away safely.

At the battle scene, the purple ranger is getting up as his music fairy pendant necklaces is glowing as it is growing to its full size. "You will never win not matter where you decide to attack. Your reign of terror is over". Abu said to them as he has a purple aura around him.

Everyone is stunned as they see it happening. "Is that what I think that is"? Barry asks them.

"Yeah it is", RJ said to them.

Abu is glowing in a bright purple color as his Music Fairy Pendant is growing to its full size. He is floating up in the air as she has a red long sleeve robes with pants and boots he has purple and white gloves. He has purple fairy wings growing from his back as it opens up for the first time. The wings has the Middle East Music symbol with a special design. His hair is pulled back and quaff. He has purple ranger helmet with the music fairy symbol as the visor. He has a upgraded rapier as the weapon as he is in his ranger pose. "Purple Middle East Music Fairy, Music Force Next Generation Purple Ranger". Abu said out loud as he is flying.

Everyone is in awe by Abu's transformation. "So that's what the Music Fairy transformation looks like". Jasmine said to them.

"Yeah", Jamie said to them as they head about the rescue RJ was on.

"This is definitely on the special form for them". Jack said to them.

"I couldn't agree with you more". Brad said to them.

The monsters are stunned as they see the purple ranger getting back up and with even more power than before. "WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE"? The monster asks them.

"YEAH THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR VICTORY". The second monster said to them.

Abu looks at them as he has a Music fairy orb in his hands. "Anything is possible when you protect and defend the duty of a ranger to others that does not understand them". Abu said to them as he sends a powerful orb at the both of them.

Jasmine nods as she fires her weapon at the monsters as well.

As one of the monsters gets destroyed, the other monster gets sent back flying to the ground. As it realizes that the rangers has won, it took off from the battle.

The rangers look at each other as the battle is over. "Maybe that will teach them not to send an additional monster to Clover Hill. You may never know who is going to be there". Abu said to them.

The rangers nod as they look at Abu. "You said it right there". Noelle said to Abu as they teleport away from the scene.

Close by, Blastron looks at the device as it was reacting fitting the battle. However, the reaction is not at a high enough level. "The Purple Ranger is definitely not the one". Blastron said to himself as he teleports back to Lady Chaosima's Ship.

End Chapter

Yeah I decided to do an Abu focus chapter. Plus the man that Abu protected is actually Jasmine's father from Jurassic Surge by Icrzy.

Next Chapter: Protecting Those With Doubts


	78. Chapter 78

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 76: Protecting Those With Doubts

That night at Paige's house, Paige is thinking about the talk that happened at DT Wave after the battle that took place in Clover Hill. She is also thinking about the transformation that happened to Abu. 'I wonder how my transformation will happen. Then again, I don't even know who I am suppose to protect'. Paige thought to herself.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _At DT Wave, it has been a couple of hours since the battle that took place in Clover Hill. Abu earned his music fairy powers when he sacrificed himself to save Jasmine's father. The teens are looking at the various symbols on the screen. "The father of the blue raptor symbol must have been for me then". Abu said to them._

 _Kira nods as she looks at Abu. "That's correct, each symbol represents someone. It could mean anyone from a specific individual or a fellow ranger". Kira said to them._

 _The teens look at the various symbols on the screen. "Yeah but which symbol matches to which person though? Plus they are not in ranger order for that matter". Scarlet said to them._

 _Paige looks at the order of the symbols. She notices that the father of the spirit of the raptor symbol is in front of the line. "Scarlet is right. Maybe it is in a different order for a very important reason". Michie said to them._

 _Wendell nods as he sees the order. "Yeah, maybe the order is in that way from difficult to very difficult". Wendell said to them._

" _From difficult to very difficult really", Kali said to Wendell in a deadpan tone of voice._

 _Kayori looks at them as she shakes her head. "Maybe the task of protection ranges from ordinary people to rangers". Kayori said to them._

 _James nods as he can see that. "I can see why that is especially the last one. It has a symbol of a Priestess and a Princess". James said to them._

 _Kira looks at the last symbol as she has a sinking feeling about it. Noelle looks at Kira as she suspects something. "Mom is something wrong"? Noelle asks Kira._

 _Kira turns as she looks at Noelle. "Not really honey, all of you should head home". Kira said to them._

 _The teens look at each other as they are getting the sense that Kira is hiding something. "Come on guys", Dakota said to them as they leave DT Wave._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Paige thinks about it as she is getting the feeling that Kira is hiding something from them. 'That last symbol, I think Kira knows more than she lets on. Although the symbol next to Abu's symbol, it looks like it has someone in doubt. The question is who is in doubt of someone'. Paige though to herself. She shakes the thought out of her mind as she went to sleep.

Back at Lady Chaosima's Ship, Sir Stanler frowns as he is forbidden to go out into the field and going into the main ops room. He notices Blastron as he is picking out a monster. "Why are you picking a monster when you and I both know that they will fail into destroying the Rangers"? Sir Stanler ask Blastron.

Blastron frowns as he looks at Sir Stanler as he shakes his head. "That is none of your concern, Sir Stanler. I have important things to attend to". Blastron said to Sir Stanler as he leaves the room.

Sir Stanler frowns as he wants to be in on what the new plan is. 'I am going to find out what the new plan is one way or another'. Sir Stanler thought to himself as he plans to do just that.

At Reefside High, Paige is sitting in class as she is paying attention to her teacher. She sighs as she has a lot on her mind especially wondering who is her person to protect.

As a lady from the front office knocks on the door, the teacher lets her in the the classroom. As they whisper about somethings, the teacher nods as she turns to the class. "Paige, you are needed in the Principal's Office". The teacher said to the entire class.

Paige frowns as she has no idea why she is being called out of class to the principals office no less. She grabs her things as it is like at Walford. Students are whispering as they are in huge shock. She leaves the classroom as she heads to the front office.

Mr. Spurel is in his office as two women are with him. Paige walks in the room. "You wanted to see me, Principal Spurel". Paige asks the principal as she has no idea what's going on.

Principal Spurel nods as he looks at Paige. "Please have a seat, you are not in trouble". Principal Spurel said to Paige.

Paige is even more confused as she notices the two women in the office with him. "What's going on exactly"? Paige asks Principal Spurel.

"We can here to fully apologize to you for everything that happened at Walford. I had no idea that my ex husband was being blackmailed by more than one person. Plus he lied to me about the martial affairs that he had with other women that resulted in children. I fought for my life and won. I am Susan McCoy". The first woman named Susan said to Paige as she is the ex wife of the headmaster at Walford.

"I also owe you an apology to you as well.

I believed my ex-husband's lies more than you. When I saw all of that proof that the police had and how much he was being blackmailed and paid off to lie about you, I truly lost it. That's when I realized that he lied other things as well. My name is Becky White". The woman named Becky said to Paige. Her ex husband is the teacher that hit on Paige at Walford.

Paige is stunned as she is getting apologies from two women. She is unsure about their apologies. "Your ex husbands deceived you both and got me expelled from Walford because I was telling the truth about that teacher. I need time to process this. I need to get back to class please". Paige said to them.

Principal Spurel nods as he looks at Paige. "I will write a hall pass". Principal Spurel said to Paige. As he writes the pass, he hands it to Paige. She leaves his office as she is processing the news about the apologies.

At lunch, Paige is in deep thought as her friends spot her. "Hey Paige", Noelle said to Paige. Paige snaps out from her deep fog as she looks at Noelle and the others. They sit with her as they are eating lunch with her.

"Hey guys", Paige said to them as she has a lot on her mind.

"What happened when you got requested into the Principal's office"? Scarlet asks Paige.

The teens are stunned by the question as they did not know that Paige got sent to the principal's office. "Did you get in trouble or something"? Kali asks Paige.

Paige shakes her head to them. "No, two women who has connections to Walford came to apologize to me about what happened when I got expelled from that school". Paige said to them.

The teens look at Paige as they are surprised by it. "Woah, that's big who were they though"? Kayori asks Paige.

"The ex wife of the headmaster and the ex wife of that perverted teacher that hit on me at Walford. It was completely out of the blue. I was not expecting it at all". Paige said to them.

Edward nods as he thinks about it. "Maybe things happened with them that led them to come today to apologize to you. You said that they are the ex wives. Maybe their divorces got finalized very recently". Edward said to Paige.

Michie nods as she looks at Paige. "I can see that being the reason though. They wanted to make things right with those that got effected by by their actions". Michie said to Paige.

Wendell nods as he looks at Paige. "Yeah are you having trouble to accept their apologies"? Wendell asks Paige.

Paige looks at them as she nods to them. "I am in the middle of processing it guys. I am surprised that they did that though. I never thought that it would happen but it did". Paige said to them.

Abu looks at Paige as he thinks about the symbol that showed the people who doubted others. "Do you think it is who you have to protect"? Abu asks Paige.

Paige looks at Abu as she is not sure about it. "I don't know Abu. It maybe that they are. If they truly are the doubters, it would make a lot of sense". Paige said to them.

James nods as he looks at Paige. "Yeah especially since they learned the full truth of their actions, they are the ones that got deceived by their former significant other". James said to Paige.

Noelle looks at Paige as she can tell that her white ranger needs time to think about it. "You shouldn't rush on the decision to fully accept their forgiveness, Paige. What ever you decide to fully forgive them or not is all up to you". Noelle said to Paige.

Paige nods as she feels better about it. "Thanks guys, I have a lot to think about". Paige said to them. She is leaning towards accepting their apologies.

After school, the teens are at DT Wave as they are sparring each other. Kira is watching them closely as she means to call Maya about the last symbol. Paige went up to Kira as she has a question. "Kira, have you ever had a hard time wondering if you should forgive someone that you had doubts about"? Paige asks Kira.

Kira turns as she looks at Paige. "Well, it was mostly Conner and Ethan doubting my ex husband Trent about being a good guy. He was the evil white ranger and did horrible things to us including Doctor O. As Trent proved himself time and time again, they learn to trust him and apologize to him. Although, there are people that do accept forgiveness and those that doesn't deserve their forgiveness". Kira said to Paige.

Paige nods as she is fully understands t now. "Thanks Kira", Paige said to Kira.

The alarms are going off as it alerts the Rangers. The teens rush to the monitors as they see a monster attacking near the school. "We better move guys". Noelle said to the teens. The teens nod as they head out with Noelle.

At the football field, the monster is making a huge havoc of things. "Yes my Noistrons, scare and attack all of those kiddies". The monster said to them.

As various students are running away in fear, the two women who were in the principal's Office frowns as this attack is going on. "Why are these things attacking innocent people and students"? Mrs. McCoy said to Mrs. White.

Mrs. White shakes her head as she does not know. "I don't know. We shouldn't be here though". Mrs. White said to Mrs. McCoy.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE", a teenage girl said to the monster.

The monster turns as it is Paige that said it to them. "Who do you think you are to stop me"? The monster asks them.

The teens grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight it. "Music Force Next Generation", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The monster frowns as it is the Rangers. "I should have guessed that you are the rangers. Noistrons get them now". The monster said to them.

As the battle is getting started, the rangers are fighting the Noistrons. Paige is putting a lot of effort against them. She frowns as the monster is getting very trigger happy. It is firing blaster beams from his hands at the rangers.

"We really need to put this thing down fast guys". Kali said to them.

The monster is firing its blasters at the rangers. The rangers are in a tough position as they are trying to find an opening to land a blow on the monster.

"Yeah but we can't get to close to it to make a shot". Abu said to them.

The rangers are dodging them as Paige spots the two women from earlier that day as they are trying to get away. "They are going to get in the crossfire". Scarlet said to them.

Paige frowns as she looks at them. "I will get them to safety". Paige said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they look at Paige. "Have you lost your mind"? Kayori asks Paige.

"Guys those two women, they were the ex wives of the headmaster and that teacher that hit on me at Walford. They didn't believe me back then at Walford. When the full truth got revealed to them, they realized that they made a huge mistake on doubting me. If they get hurt by that monster, I would be letting them down". Paige said to them.

The rangers look at Paige as they nod in agreement with her. "Go for it Paige, you know I never doubted you at Walford". Noelle said to Paige.

"We will cover for you". Dakota said to Paige.

The Rangers nod in agreement as they are ready. "It is about time we move on the offense on this thing anyways". James said to them.

Michie nods in agreement with James. "You said it right there James". Michie said to them.

Paige nods as she gets the support from them. "Thanks guys", Paige said to them.

As the rangers are taking things on the offense side, Paige manages to dodge the incoming beams that are aiming at the team. She rushes over to the two women that were in the principal's office that morning.

"Oh my goodness, we can't get to our car to get away". Mrs. McCoy said to the ranger.

"Yeah I cannot imagine what you see when those things attack the city". Mrs. White said to the ranger.

The ranger nods as she looks at them. "Stay close to me and run with me, just trust me on this". The white ranger said to them.

As the two women nod to the ranger, they run across the football field. The white ranger sees her teammates distracting the monster long enough for her to get them to safety.

The monster turns as it spots Paige getting two civilians out of the crossfire. "WHAT YOU DARE TO KEEP THEM SAFE FROM ME". The monster yells at the white ranger.

Paige turns as the two women to safety. "Yes I did, I got to two people that had their doubts about me to safety. I will accept their apology because they were deeply deceived by those that they trusted". Paige said to the monster.

The two women look at the ranger that got them to safety. The monster is enraged as it fires its beams at them. Paige sets up a shield to protect the two women and herself.

In doing so, Paige's guardian token is growing to its full size. Paige is glowing in a bright white aura as she is gaining her guardian form. "You are not getting with this for any longer. You are ancient history". Paige said to the monster out loud with a new battle cry.

The rangers are stunned as Paige is earning her guardian powers. "Woah, she is definitely glowing just like Abu did". Dakota said to them.

"Music Guardian of Chinese", Paige yells out loud as she is activating her guardian form.

Special Form Morphing Sequence

Paige is standing in the countryside in China as the various Chinese Music is flowing around her. Paige has white robes with long pants and boots. She has white guardian markings all over the robes. She has a white helmet with a simple visor. She has an upgraded music staff and armor on her chest, legs and arms from the pieces of her music zord. "Chinese Music Guardian Music Force Next Generation White Ranger", Paige yells out loud as she is in ranger form.

End Special Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe by Paige's transformation. "That is awesome", James said to them.

"I have to agree. Plus I can't wait until I am able to do that myself". Wendell said to them.

"That monster is in for it now". Kali said to them.

The monster is stunned as he looks at the special morphed ranger. "What, you dare to achieve that pathetic form". The monster said to Paige.

Paige frowns as she glares at the monster. "It's is not a pathetic form. It is a form that I have to earn by protecting the people that doubted me. There is no doubt in my mind that you have failed to destroy me and my friends for your master's cruel desires to destroy our planet". Paige said to the monster.

"Chinese Rhapsody Music Blast", Paige yells out loud as she unleashes her attack at the monster.

White Chinese Music Power is fried from Paige's Yangquin Music Staff. White musical notes are released as it is aimed at the monster.

The monster frowns as it is trying to get away from it. The music power hits it directly. "NOOOO", the monster yells out loud as it gets destroyed.

The rangers are in awe as the battle is over. "That's one monster that got destroyed". Michie said to them.

Paige nods as she looks at them. "Thanks guys, plus I am glad that the battle is over". Paige said to them.

The teens nod as they teleport back to DT Wave. The two women got away from the school. However Blastron watched the entire battle. The crystal does not react as he frowns to himself. "So the white ranger is just a Music Guardian, she is not the one that I desire". Blastron said to himself as he teleports away.

Back at DT Wave, the teens are looking at the monitors. "It turned out that I am the second person to achieve the special form". Paige said to them.

Kira nods as a check mark is next to the symbol. Noelle notices something in particular. "It seems like it is going in a pattern. The first symbol is the father of the Spirit of the Blue Raptor. It turns out to be Jasmine's father in Clover Hill. Abu is the one that sacrificed himself to save him, and he achieved his music fairy form and power. The second symbol has people doubting someone. It turns out to be two women who are the ex wives of the headmaster and a teacher from Walford Academy. Paige is the one that protected them, and in doing so she achieved her Music Guardian Form. She is a Music Guardian. My theory is that the third symbol is for one of us that has the Music Knight power. Therefore, the pattern is Music Fairy, Music Guardian, and finally Music Knight". Noelle said to them.

The teens nod as they see it. "Noelle makes a good point guys. In this case, it could be Dakota, Kali, or Michie". Edward said to them.

The teens nod as they look at the third symbol. The symbol had two worlds that are different. "After the long day and battle you all have, you need to rest and take it easy". Kira said to them.

The teens nod as they want to celebrate. "Let's get some ice cream guys". Paige said to them.

"I am so with you on that". James said to them.

As the teens are heading out, Noelle is in deep thought about something. 'Neither Abu and Paige passed out after unlocking their special forms like I did. Is there something that I am missing to my form'? Noelle thought to herself as she heads to the ice cream shop with her friends.

Kira sighs as she turns to the monitor. She makes a call to Maya as she is thinking about the last symbol. 'At least I can call Maya about the last symbol'. Kira thought to herself. She contacts Maya at the Great Library.

" _ **Kira, what can I do for you"?**_ Maya asks Kira.

Kira sees Maya on the screen. "I got a sinking feeling that two of my rangers will be either protecting or sacrificing themselves for Sora and AV". Kira said to Maya.

Maya frowns as she hears Sora's and AV's names being mentioned. " _ **Why do you say that"?**_ Maya asks Kira.

Kira uploads the symbol on the monitor to show Maya. "This symbol, it has the chosen ones of Princess Liberty. The circle on the left has the balance of the elements. The circle on the right has the balance of values of life". Kira said to Maya.

Maya sighs as she can not deny it. " _ **It is definitely them. Do you have any ideas on who it is that will be protecting them or sacrificing themselves for Sora and AV yet"?**_ Maya asks Kira.

Kira shakes her head to Maya. "Not yet, I will keep a close eye on the rangers. So far, Abu and Paige unlocked their special form. However Noelle did unlock her special form, but she passed out after that battle. I got a feeling that Noelle is one of them, but I could be wrong". Kira said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Kira. " _ **Alright, keep me in the loop about this".**_ Maya said to Kira.

Kira nods as she plans to do just that. "Of course", Kira said to Maya.

Maya nods as she has another thing to add her list. " _ **Talk to you soon",**_ Maya said to Kira as the call ends.

Kira sighs as she looks at the remaining symbols. "With the pattern that Noelle came up with, the next person that will be up to the challenge is either Dakota, Kali, or Michie. However it will be the symbol that will be determined the next person". Kira said to herself as she closes up the headquarters as she heads home.

End Chapter

Yeah Paige earned her Music Guardian form and powers. Plus Kira talked to Maya about the last symbol. Who are the two rangers that will be for the task. Plus will Sir Stanler find out about Blastron's mission?

Next Chapter: Bringing Honor to A Person in a Different World


	79. Chapter 79

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 77: Bringing Honor to A Person in a Different World

Back at Lady Chaosima's Ship, Sir Stanler is getting frustrated that he can not leave the ship to create havoc and chaos for the Rangers. More importantly, he has not created new problems for Noelle in particular. He is getting cooped up and ship fever from staying put for so long. He leaves the room as he head towards the security room. He gets on the computer to see what kind of battles he has missed out on actually seeing live. As he notices Blastron spying on the rangers and holding a strange device in his hands, Sir Stanler is getting intrigued on what his orders are. 'He is spying on the rangers, but that device is something of huge intrigue. It measures the power within the Rangers. Although, it did measure something when the purple ranger got his fairy powers. It must be referring to the rangers that has the fairy powers'. Sir Stanler thought to himself.

Rima walks in the room as she notices Sir Stanler. "What do you think you are doing"? Rima asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Rima as he rolls his eyes. "Just looking at the latest battle footage from the previous battles Rima, I cannot leave the ship even if I wanted to". Sir Stanler said to Rima.

Rima gives him a look as she is not exactly buying it. "What ever you say Sir Stanler". Rima said to Sir Stanler. She leaves the room.

Sir Stanler is inching to do something. He leaves the room as he plans to go after the rangers and Blastron. He went to a different room to get started with his plan.

In the main ops room, Rima walk towards Lady Chaosima. "I take it that Sir Stanler is getting ship fever". Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes mother, I saw him looking at the battle footage of the previous battles that the rangers won". Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima has an evil smirk on her face. "Just like I expected Rima, Sir Stanler is getting stir crazy and inching to get back out there". Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "Indeed, I say we still keep an eye on him. He might work on another plan and go off on his own again, mother". Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she looks at Rima. "I can see why you are concerned about it my daughter. You see I have a special monitor on him just in case if he tries something again. If he does it, I will know about it right away. Escort him into the main ops, I have a job for him to do". Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes Mother", Rima said to Lady Chaosima as she leaves the room.

It is not long that Rima returns as she has Sir Stanler with her. "You summon me my mistress". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as he is very eager to get back out there. "Yes, I want you to go steal Muse's Music Fairy Pendant from the child of Collin and Cassandra. This device will make things very easy for you". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler is given a strange device as it lands in his hands. "I will not fail you my mistress". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima. He is bowing to her as he is ready to serve her.

Lady Chaosima looks at Sir Stanler as she expected this. "Good, under no circumstances are you to get caught by the rangers". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he understands the orders. "Yes my mistress", Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima as he leaves the ship.

Lady Chaosima has an evil grin on her face as her plan is coming along. "Once her necklace is here, I can finally use it to its full potential. Plus I found a way to remove it from the child's neck without even realizing it is even gone". Lady Chaosima said to herself as she selects a monster to attack the rangers.

At DT Wave, all is solemn as the Music Force Next Generation team learns that Sara got mysteriously kidnapped. "How did this happen? I mean Sara of all people being targeted". Michie said to them.

The teens nod as they are talking about it. "I know what you mean. It is one of those kidnapping that no one anticipated on happening". Wendell said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "From what Sora told me is that they are having a hard time finding her even with the Ranger Drone. My guess is that their location can not be picked up by ranger technology". Noelle said to them.

The teens nod as they look at each other. "Maybe we should change the subject to something lighter". Abu said to them as he tries to bring them out of their funk.

"Speaking of lighter subjects, how was your grandfather's visit"? Kali asks Abu.

Abu looks at Kali as the subject got changed. "Well, my grandfather decided that he didn't want to die in Lebanon, so he is spending the remainder of his days with me and my family. His health is not good these days. I gave him a private stand up routine, and he really enjoyed it". Abu said to them.

Paige looks at Abu as she can understand that. "It must be nice to have your grandfather reasonably close by to you". Paige said to Abu.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "Yeah with my grandfather's health, it shows me that life is short and you have to make the best of it. I sorry if I sound morbid. I changed it to a lighter subject, but it has become a sad subject". Abu said to them.

Kayori looks at them as she thinks of something. "How about Mother's Day as the subject to talk about? It is reasonably a light subject to talk about.

Dakota frowns as she looks at Kayori. "That's easy for some people to say". Dakota said to them as she feeling down about it.

The teens look at Dakota as this subject is not as light for her. "What do you mean that's easy for you to say"? Kayori asks Dakota.

Dakota looks at Kayori as she frowns to her. "Mother's Day to me is pretty much nonexistent". Dakota said to them as she is getting mad at Kayori.

James looks at Dakota as this subject is getting bad. "Why do you say that though"? James asks Dakota.

Dakota looks at them as she sighs to them. "My dad and I don't celebrate Mother's Day like everyone else in this country. We have always treated it like any other day. Ever since my mom left my dad when I was very little, I never got to spend a full Mother's Day with her. I remember one day, my dad and I were at the park. We didn't know it was Mother's Day and there was a huge event going on. A few people spotted us as they wondered where my mother is. When my dad told them that they were divorced and not in my life, they gave us these looks like they pitied us. One of them gave my dad and me snide comment. She said that I am a disappointment to my mom for not staying in my life. My dad and I quickly left and I was very upset by it". Dakota said to them. She has tears in her eyes as she is crying.

Abu frowns as he is giving her a hug. "That woman should have never side that to you Dakota". Abu said to Dakota.

Kali nods as she looks at Dakota. "Yeah you were too young to hear such things like that. Even though my mom died on the day I was born, I always pick out white carnations and place it on her grave. Even though I visit her once a year, it was always on Mother's Day". Kali said to Dakota.

Kayori looks at them as she nods to them. "Even though my biological mother is in prison, I do visit Diana's mom every year on Mother's Day. Even though she is not my adoptive mother, I see her as a mom". Kayori said to Dakota.

Noelle nods as she looks at Dakota. "Have your opinion of your mom changed since the trial"? Noelle asks Dakota.

Dakota nods as she looks at them. "Yeah, Sonya got to her because she sees my mom as a bad mom who is not attentive to her children. Sonya has her high standards of what a good mom is. In reality, Sonya is a truly evil person that kept Jasmine from her biological mother and father. There is a book signing event that I am on the fence about going because she will be signing her next book. If I do see her, will she be happy to see me? Or will she give me less than a minute just to sign the book and make me move on". Dakota said to them as she shares her concerns with them.

Noelle looks at Dakota as she has an idea. "Maybe a couple of us should come with you. That way, you will be surrounded by your friends". Noelle said to Dakota.

Kira nods as she looks at Dakota. "Yeah plus you could get some advice about moms from veteran rangers". Kira said to Dakota.

Dakota nods as she looks at them. "Yeah Noelle and Abu, will you come with me"? Dakota asks them.

Noelle and Abu nods as they look at Dakota. "Of course what are friends for"? Noelle said to Dakota. Abu nods as he deeply smiles at Dakota. "Yeah I will come with you as well". Abu said to Dakota.

The teens nod as they leave DT Wave. Kira looks at the third symbol. It has two worlds. In one of them is a girl while the other one has a mother in it. 'The next symbol is for Dakota'. Kira thought to herself.

The next day, everyone is at the book store as their is a book signing going on. Dakota is standing in line with the newest Lucy Williams novel in hand. Dakota is getting a bit nervous as she is in line. Abu and Noelle are in line with Dakota. "There is a lot of people here today". Abu said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at the line. "Yeah I am glad we got here early to get in line". Noelle said to them.

Dakota nods as she looks at them. "I know plus I just have to see her and talk to her. I am getting nervous about it. Is it obvious"? Dakota asks them.

Abu nods as he looks at Dakota. "Yeah you are normally never nervous about things". Abu said to Dakota.

Noelle nods as she looks at Dakota. "We are right here. You are not facing this alone". Noelle said to Dakota.

Dakota nods as she looks at Noelle. "Thanks guys", Dakota said to them.

As the line is moving, Dakota sees her mom signing books. As it gets closer to her turn, she is getting so close to talk to her.

Lucy just finished signing a book as she spots Dakota. Her publicist looks at the time as she is pushing to get on the road. As the person in front of Dakota gets her signed copy, Lucy smiles as she looks at Dakota. "Dakota, what are you doing here? It has been a while since the trial". Lucy asks Dakota.

Dakota looks at Lucy as she presents her book. "Yeah, I came to the book signing to see you mom". Dakota said to Lucy.

Lucy smiles as she looks at Dakota. The publicist looks at them as she is dismayed by it. "You are her daughter. You must be joking because you look nothing like Lucy. Plus you don't belong in her world. She should have a daughter who is the actual splitting image of her". The publicist said to Dakota.

Dakota looks deeply hurt by what the publicist said to her. She takes off crying as she leaves the bookstore. Lucy is stunned as turns to her publicist. She is getting very angry at her. "How dare you insult my daughter right in front of her. I may not get to see her or be a part of her life, but I do care about her and love her". Lucy said to her publicist. She takes off from the bookstore. Noelle and Abu follows Lucy out from the bookstore.

Outside of the bookstore, Lucy sighs as she does not know where Dakota went. Noelle and Abu see Lucy as she is getting concerned about Dakota. "Do you know where Dakota went? My publicist went way too far". Lucy said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks how upset Lucy is. "She is probably at the park". Noelle said to Lucy.

Abu nods as he looks at Lucy. "We can take you to her". Abu said to Lucy. The three of them went to the park as they hope to find Dakota.

At the park, Dakota is getting very upset as she is crying. She has her head down on her knees. 'Did Lucy even defend me to that lady'? Dakota thought to herself as she didn't see what happened.

"Ohh lookie what I found a cry baby power ranger. This shall be fun". A monster said to Dakota as it had Noistrons with it.

Dakota looks up as she see the monster showing up. "And you are just an ugly party crasher". Dakota said to the monster. She stands up as she is ready to fight.

The monster laughs as it looks at Dakota. "I didn't know that this event is RSVP only. Noistrons get her". The monster said to the foot soldiers.

Dakota frowns as she grabs her morphor out. "Music Force Next Generation", Dakota yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form. "Kira, there is a monster attack at the park. Please alert the others". Dakota said to Kira on her morphor.

" _ **Contacting them now Dakota",**_ Kira said to Dakota.

Dakota nods as she grabs out her music saber out. She is slashing at the foot soldiers as she is also kicking and punching at them.

Close by, Abu, Noelle, and Lucy are looking for Dakota. They notice the others running in a huge hurry. "Where are they running off too in a huge hurry"? Lucy asks them. Abu is on his morphor as he got the call from Kira.

Noelle frowns as she looks at Lucy. "Ms. Williams, you need to get to a safe place". Noelle said to Lucy.

Lucy is getting confused as she does not understand. "What? Why? I need to talk to my daughter"? Lucy asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at Lucy as she nods to her. "This area is not safe for you to be here. Dakota would want you to be safe at the time being". Noelle said to Lucy. Abu and Noelle takes off running towards the direction that the others are running towards.

Lucy frowns as she does not understand it even more. She has a full mind to follow them to see what's really going on.

Back at the battle scene, the rangers including Edward are fighting the Noistrons and the monster. "Oh goody, I get the honor to destroy the Music Knight as well as the rangers. I must be super special". The monster said to them. It charges in towards at Edward.

Edward frowns as he is not amused by the monster. "You are hardly special at all". Edward said to the monster.

The monster frowns as it is charging his sword. "You will regret saying that". The monster said to Edward. It swings his sword as it releases the energy from the sword towards the rangers.

The rangers gets hit by the energy as it sends them flying back some. Dakota frowns as she is the first to get up again. "There are people who are more special than you creep. There are fathers and mothers that deeply care about their children". Dakota said to the monster. She is engaging saber combat against the monster.

The monster frowns as it is getting sword combat against Dakota. "What about you though? Is it your father or mother that does not care about you"? The monster asks Dakota.

Dakota frowns as it mentions about her mom. "Ohh it is the mother". The monster said to Dakota as it kicks her music saber out of her hands and sends another wave energy at her.

Dakota gets hit by the wave as she is sent back flying even more. She lands on the ground really hard as she is not doing so good.

"DAKOTA", the teens including Edward yells out loud.

Behind a tree, Lucy is stunned as she sees the ranger battle. She is in shock that the other rangers said Dakota's name as she went down to the ground. "My baby girl is a power ranger. She is fighting those things that I have heard about on the news". Lucy said to herself as she realizes what she needs to do.

The moms is laughing at the rangers as the fight is leaning towards the monster's favor. The rangers are fighting back against it as Dakota is trying to get back up. "You pathetic Rangers will never win against me. I am the guest of honor for my lady's victory". The monster said to them.

All the sudden, a rock hits the monster as a person arrives at the scene. "No you are not". Lucy said to them as she is very ticked off and pissed as she is standing in front of Dakota. She is being a mother bear protecting her cub.

The rangers are stunned to see Lucy defending Dakota. "Mom", Dakota said to Lucy. She is deeply surprised to see her mom being at the battle.

The monster laughs at Lucy as it looks at her. "A mere human being protecting a ranger. You are more pathetic than I though. You will be the first to go". The monster said to Lucy.

Dakota frowns as the monster is getting ready to swing its sword again. She remembers about her knight test. 'I defended my mom when she was never around for me when I was growing up. It is time that I protect and honor my mom now'. Dakota thought to herself as she is feeling her knight power growing.

As the monster is firing the energy from its sword, Dakota gets up as she blocks it with her Music Saber. "You do not have any honor for the people that brings us into the world. The woman that protected me is my natural biological mother. She may not be in my life as much she and I want to because of being a part of different worlds, but I do have the love, respect, and honor for her". Dakota yells out loud as her knight shield is glowing and getting bigger to its full size.

"Music Knight Power", Dakota yells out loud as she activate her music knight form.

 _ **Special Morphing Sequence**_

 _Dakota is standing in the forest of her Native American Ancestry from her mother and father's side of the the family. She has a green knight suit as it is becoming a part of her ranger suit. Her music saber has transformed into a Knight's Sword with the symbol of the Native American Music Symbol on the handle. "Native American Music Knight Music Force Next Generation Green Ranger". Dakota said out loud as she is in her new pose._

 _ **End Morphing Sequence**_

Everyone is in shock as Dakota got her Music Knight form. "Ok that is too cool". Kayori said to them. "Yeah I can't wait to unlock mine". Michie said to them. Kali nods as he feels the same way.

The monster is stunned as it looks at Dakota. "What this is impossible". The monster yells at them.

Dakota looks at the monster as she is ready to finish it off. "You don't have any honor for anyone but yourself. As far as I am concerned, you will never harm others again. Music of the Native American", Dakota said out loud as she swings her sword at the monster.

Green music energy is released from her sword. It has bright green musical notes of the Native American. It hits the monster directly as it is destroyed. "Nooo, there goes my honor". The monster said to them as it blows up into a million of pieces as it disintegrates into ash.

Dakota looks at her team as she looks at her mom. "You really came for me today, mom". Dakota said to Lucy.

Lucy nods as she looks at Dakota. "I honestly did honey". Lucy said to them. The group teleports back to DT Wave.

Blastron frowns as he looks at the device. "Another monster has failed. The green ranger is not the Fairy with a lot of power either". Blastron said to himself as he takes off.

Back at DT Wave, Lucy is stunned to learn that Dakota is a ranger. Kira notices that Lucy and Dakota needs some alone time. "Rangers, let's give them some alone time to talk". Kira said to them. The teens nod as they leave the room.

Dakota looks at Lucy as she is wondering about it. "Did you remain at the book signing"? Dakota asks Lucy.

Lucy shakes her head to Dakota. "No, after my publicist said those words to you, I got really mad at her. I left my own book signing because of my publisher being disrespectful towards my flesh and blood. My only daughter is right in front of me. If people don't understand or even like that you are my daughter, that is there problem not mine. Plus you are a part of my world and your father's world even if you don't see it yet". Lucy said to Dakota.

Dakota smiles as she looks at her mom. "Oh mom thank you", Dakota said to Lucy as she hugs her for the first time.

The teens look at the touching moment. "That's sweet", Kayori said to them. "It sure is". James said to them.

Scarlet frowns as it does hurt her as she has not rescued her mom yet. Michie turns as she is supporting her. "We will get your mom back Scarlet. We will find the answers to do it". Michie said to them. The teens nod as they have no idea that something else happened right under their noses.

Meanwhile back at Lady Chaosima's Ship, Sir Stanler returns as he is holding the necklace. "My mistress, I have returned with Muse's Music Fairy Pendant. It was so easy to remove it from the child's neck with this device". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima as he presents her the pendant necklace.

Lady Chaosima looks at the necklace as she has an evil grin on her face. "Excellent Sir Stanler, now I need you to get some energy from the Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola and the energy from the Music Force Red Ranger. It is a perfect substitute for Colin's Music Fairy Pendant. Again, you can not get caught by the rangers". Lady Chaosima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "You shall have my word". Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima as he leaves the ship.

Lady Chaosima has an evil grin on her face. "It is almost time for my plan to be revealed". Lady Chaosima said to herself as she laughs evilly.

 _ **End Chapter**_

Yeah Dakota has earned her Music Knight form. Plus she is making some amends with her mom. Why did Lady Chaosima needed Muse's music fairy pendant? Plus what is her plan?

Next Chapter: Sacrificing, Honoring, and Forgiving


	80. Chapter 80

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS PERIOD.

Chapter 78: Sacrificing, Honoring, and Forgiving

Back at Lady Chaosima's Ship, Lady Chaosima is in a room with the special weapon. She places Muse's Music Fairy Pendant on it. It locks in place as it is glowing. "Excellent", Lady Chaosima said to herself as her plan is making some progress.

Rima walks in the room as she bows to her mother. "Mother, I have retrieved the other Music Fairy pendant necklace that was locked into the vault". Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as Rima hands it to her. "Excellent, the weapon is moving along well. Blastron is looking for the two rangers that has the most powerful Music Fairy Powers on the team. Once I absorb it from them, the weapon will be fully operational to use on the Earth including Musicola". Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "Mother, I have read that there are other powers that are just as powerful like the Music Fairy Power". Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Rima as she is intrigued by it. "What kind of powers is it? Most importantly, who has it"? Lady Chaosima asks Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "These powers are the Balance of the Elements and the Balance of Values. The two rangers that has it is the red and blue Lore Keeper Rangers". Rima said to Lady Chaosima. She shows her ranger footage of when the red and blue rangers went into that form.

Lady Chaosima has an intriguing expression on her face. "That is very interesting. I may have a monster whose ability to negate them from going into that form. Even if they try it, the monster will send a powerful energy absorption from them. Rima, I want you to keep an eye on those two rangers in Legacy Hills. If anyone besides the rangers get in the way, you must bring him or her to me so I can punish them". Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes my mistress", Rima said to Lady Chaosima as she leaves the ship.

Lady Chaosima has an evil grin on her face. "This shall be interesting". Lady Chaosima said to herself as she sent out another monster to attack Reefside. She notices the other monster that she talked about with Rima. She summons the monster as she is planning to send it against the Rangers very soon.

It is the evening hours as Kayori and Kali are out on a date together. The two are out together at the park. "This is different Kayori. Normally, we would be hanging out with the others. It is never just the two of us. Honestly, I like it because I get to spend personal time with you". Kali said to Kayori.

Kayori nods as she looks at Kali. "Yeah plus I am truly happy that you asked me out on a date Kali. No other guy has done that". Kayori said to Kali.

Kali nods as he looks at Kayori. "Yeah well, you are my opposite and yet you bring out the best in me. I guess it is true that opposites does attract". Kali said to Kayori.

As Kayori smiles to Kali, a man comes up towards them. "Finally after all this time, I finally found you". A man said to them especially at Kali.

Kali frowns as he glares at the man. He is getting protective mode of Kayori. "What are you doing here Roger? The last time I checked, you beat the crap out of me". Kali said to the man named Roger.

Roger frowns as he looks at Kali. "Kali, you have definitely grown up to become a young man. Plus the girl that you have with you is a pretty girl". Roger said to them.

Kali frowns as he glares at him. "Why are you even here in town"? Kali asks Roger. He is not sure why he is here.

Roger looks at them as he does not look as good like he used to be. "I want to tell you something important". Roger said to Kali.

Kali looks at Roger as he does not want to hear it. Kayori notices the expression on Roger's face and his health on his face. "I rather not hear it while I am on a date". Kali said to Roger.

As the two of them leaves, Roger sighs as he walks away from them. "Any ideas on what he has to tell you"? Kayori asks Kali.

Kali shakes his head to Kayori. "No, I rather not think about him at the moment". Kali said to Kayori as they continue on their date.

At the movie theater, Scarlet and Michie are together on a date as well. They just finished seeing a movie together. "Seeing That romantic comedy movie may not be my first choice of movies to go see, but it is really funny". Michie said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Michie. "Yeah I am surprised that the others has not figured out that we have started dating already". Scarlet said to Michie.

Michie nods as she thinks about something else. "I thought you would have asked Noelle out on a date". Michie said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Michie. "Yeah but I knew that Noelle is straight. Plus it is a matter of time that Edward is going to ask her out or even entering a courtship". Scarlet said to Michie.

Michie has a skeptical look on her face. "A courtship, that's too old fashioned like 19th century". Michie said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Michie. "That's what I said to Edward. He told me that courtships is the Musicolan style of dating. The rules of courtship and the chaperoning is way too much for me". Scarlet said to Michie.

Michie nods in agreement with Scarlet. "I have to agree with you right there". Michie said to Scarlet. As the two of them are holding hands, they are walking towards Scarlet's car.

"Ugh, it is one thing to see fags kissing in public, but it is another thing to see them holding hands". A mean boy said to them.

"Yeah what's wrong, none of the guys really want to tap dance around you". Another guy said to them.

Scarlet frowns as Michie glares at them. "You two really think that so badly to cover the fact that you two are lovers in denial". Michie said to them.

The two guys frown as they are ticked at Michie. "You will regret saying that to us". The guy said to them.

As the two guys are throwing punching at Michie and Scarlet, the two girls block their punches with ease. A man sees what's going on as he recognizes Michie.

"Hey that's enough", a man said to them.

The two boys frown as an adult ends it. "This is not over fags". The first guy said to them. "Yeah we will get you both for this". The second boy said to them as they take off.

"Are you two ok"? The man asks them as he is stunned as it is Michie. "Michelle, it has been a long time". The man said to Michie.

Michie frowns as it is her estranged father. "Father what are you doing here? Plus my name is Michie". Michie said to her dad named Samuel.

Samuel looks at Michie as he sighs to her. "I see that you still hate me. I didn't realize that you are out with a friend". Samuel said to Michie.

Michie looks at Samuel as she has that scowl on her face. "Gee what gave that away, the abusive tendancies towards my mom or how you never spent time with me. Plus she is more than a friend". Michie said to Samuel.

Samuel looks at Michie as he nods to her. "Miche, I want to start over with our relationship ok". Samuel said to Michie.

Michie looks at Samuel as she has a lot of skepticism about it. "I will believe it when pigs fly". Michie said to Samuel as she walks away from him. Scarlet frowns as she catches up to her. Samuel sighs as he expected it as much.

Scarlet looks at Michie as she notices the angry look on her face. "So that's your dad huh", Scarlet said to Michie.

Michie nods as she looks at Scarlet. "Yeah he looks different for once". Michie said to Scarlet as they head home.

At the Rhodes residence, Kayori just got home from her date with Kali. She notices her biological grandparents talking to Kyle. "Dad what's going on? This is very unexpected to see them here". Kayori asks Kyle.

Kyle nods as he looks at Kayori. "Honey you might want to sit down for this". Kyle said to Kayori.

Kayori nods as she takes a seat on the couch. Her grandmother looks at Kayori. "It is about your biological mother. As of this afternoon, she is released from prison. She is on parole for 3 1/2 years". Maria said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at them as she is in shock. "This is the woman who she and my biological father pushed me out from a moving vehicle into a ditch when I was 5 years old. That nearly killed me and now she is on parole"? Kayori asks them as she is upset and angry about it.

William sighs as he expected this as much. "According to the prison, your mother was on good behavior and she turned on your birth father". William said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at her grandparents as she is confused by it. "Turned on him meaning", Kayori said to them as she is confused by it.

Maria looks at Kayori as she nods to her. "Your mother learned that she was not the only woman that he had a child with and among other things. To spite him, she talked to the district attorney about things that he did and planning to do from the inside of prison. Because of it, her sentence got reduced and she earned to be paroled". Maria said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at them as she is very perplexed by it. "I need some time to process it". Kayori said to them as she went up to her room.

William and Maria look at Kyle as it went as expected. "I never thought our daughter would get out of prison though". Maria said to Kyle.

Kyle nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I don't want her near Kayori alone". Kyle said to them.

William nods as he can understand where Kyle is coming from. "I can understand that completely. Perhaps now that Naomi is away from that man, she can actually put her life back on track". William said to Kyle.

Kyle nods as he looks at them. "I assume Naomi is your daughter's name. I wonder if and when she will be around her. Has she truly changed or is it a ruse"? Kyle asks them.

Maria sighs as she looks at Kyle. "We will have to wait and see to find that out". The Maria said to Kyle as they continue to talk.

The next day at school, Kayori, Kali, and Michie are in a bad mood. "Did the bad mood bug got to them"? Abu asks them as the others went up to them.

Edward looks at Abu as he shakes his head to him. "I don't think that is a proper joke". Edward said to Abu.

Wendell nods as he looks at them. "Although we should ask what's wrong though". Wendell said to them.

Noelle nods as she spots them. "Hey guys", Noelle said to them. She notice the expression on their faces.

Kali looks at Noelle as he nods to them. "Oh hey guys", Kali said to them. He is not in the mood to talk much.

Dakota looks at them as she wants to get to the bottom of it. "What's going on with you guys"? Dakota asks them.

"Well I learned that my biological mother, Naomi is out on parole". Kayori said to them.

"My father wants to talk to me about something". Kali said to them.

"I got an unexpected company in form of my father last night". Michie said to them.

James wince as he looks at them. "Hold on are these the parents that has abusive past and tendencies towards the three of you"? James asks them.

"Yeah they are the ones. My grandparents said that my biological mother turned on my father and talked everything that he did even from behind bars. Apparently, he has fathered more children that Naomi never knew about. It is because of it she got her sentence reduced and earn the privilege of being on parole". Kayori said to them.

Kali nods as he looks at them. "My father beat the crap out of me because he blamed me for my mother's death. She died after giving birth to me". Kali said to them.

Michie looks at them as she thinks about her encounter with her dad. "My father dearest showed up when a couple of guys were hassling Scarlet and me after our date. He said that he want to be in my life again. I pretty much told him I will believe that when pigs fly". Michie said to them.

The teens wince as they hear all of it. Plus they are stunned as they learn that Scarlet and Michie we're out on a date. "Hold on, how long you guys have been dating"? Noelle asks them.

"Ever since the trial was over, we were wondering when you guys will figure it out". Scarlet said to them.

The teens look at each other as a romance is blooming between two of their own. "Honestly, it is about time". James said to them.

Kali nods as he looks at Kayori. It is like he is letting Kayori tell them about it. "Actually Kali and I went on our first date as well". Kayori said to them.

The teens look at Kali and Kayori. "It is about time that you two are going out together". Dakota said to them. Abu nods as he is getting nervous about asking her out on a date.

As the bell rings, Noelle looks at them. "We better get to class. Plus maybe my mom can call up some veterans that knows what it is like to have an abusive parent trying to get back into your lives". Noelle said to them. The teens nod as they go to class.

After school, Kira is at DT Wave as she contacted both Hunter and Roxy about advice when it comes to abusive parents and trying to re-enter the lives of the teens. The teens has arrived as they see the veteran green and orange rangers from Jurassic Squad and Beast Rangers respectively. "So you got rangers that has an abusive parent that is trying to re-enter their lives". Hunter said to them.

Michie, Kali, and Kayori nods as they look at them. "Yeah that is the three of us. How did you two handle it"? Michie asks them.

Hunter nods as he looks at them. "It was hard at first. Plus their was that uncertainty about them staying true to their word and staying clean, sober, and among other things". Hunter said to them.

Roxy nods as she looks at them. "Exactly, there is a lot of trust being put into it as well. Like Hunter said that there is uncertainty about them staying to their word. Plus they also have their personal issues as well". Roxy said to them.

Kali has a perplexed expression on his face. "Personal issues", Kali said to them. He is wondering where they are going with it.

Hunter nods as he looks at them. "It can be anything from personal grief to failing business and losing control of their anger". Hunter said to them.

Kayori nods as she is starting to understand where they are coming from. "I do understand where you are coming from. The memories that I have with my biological mother is not good at all. I found out that her name is Naomi. Is it possible that each one of us will get new or even better memories with them"? Kayori asks them.

"It is possible, but it uncertain of it happening". Hunter said to them.

Roxy nods as she looks at them. "Some of them does earn forgiveness and trust, but at the same time there are those that does not deserve it. At the same time, there are those that relapsed into their bad ways". Roxy said to them.

Kayori, Kali, and Michie nods they to understand them. The alarm is going off as it alerts them to a ranger battle. The teens look at the monitors. They see a monster attacking at the warehouse district.

"Come on guys, we better go". Noelle said to them. The teens nod as they head out to the battle.

At the warehouse district, the teens spot the monster as a bunch of Noistrons are in the area as well. "Geez the monsters are getting more ugly with each passing battle". Michie said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. She has her morphor out as the others follow suit. "Music Force Next Generation", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The monster frowns as it spots the teens. "Noistrons get them now". The monster yells at the foot soldiers. The Noistrons charge into the battle. The rangers grab their weapons out as the battle gets started.

Near by to the warehouse, Roger, Samuel, and Kayori's biological mother named Naomi shows up as they did not expect to see the other here. "What are you doing here"? Rodney asks Namoi as they are just as confused about it.

Naomi looks at them as she shrugs to them. "Today is my first day being out on parole. I have a lot on my mind on how I can get back on track in life". Naomi said to them.

Samuel nods as he looks at them. "I am trying how to get back in my daughter's life, but she doesn't want to do anything with me". Samuel said to them.

Roger nods as he is in the same boat as them. "I am trying to tell my son that I am dying of terminal cancer. Plus I want to ask for forgiveness because I have been grieving for my late wife. She died when my son was born and I blamed him for her death". Roger said to them.

The three of them look as they hear some fighting going on. The woman went in to get a closer look. Samuel and Roger went up to her. "What are you doing"? Roger asks the Naomi

Naomi turns to Roger as she rolls her eyes to him. "I want to see what's going on". Naomi said to them.

The two shrugs as they went closer to the fight. To their surprise, they see the rangers fighting a monster and Noistrons. "What are those things and are they the power rangers"? Samuel asks them.

Roger nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I have heard about them on the news, but I never thought fate would allow me to see them live and up close". Roger said to them.

Naomi nods as she feels the same way. She notice a ranger in particular as she wants to go even closer. "Don't you feel that your child is one of them fighting those things"? Naomi asks them.

Samuel and Roger look at Naomi as they are not as convinced of it. "I don't know if she is though. I am getting use to the fact that she is dating a girl". Samuel said to Naomi.

Roger nods in agreement with Samuel. "Same here, although, when I saw him last night, he was out on a date with a girl. He still reminds me of his mother". Roger said to them.

As the three continues to watch the battle, they see that the rangers are not doing so well. Naomi, Samuel, and Roger are going in as it hurts them to watch all of it. Naomi has a determined expression on her face as she is going in the battle.

"Come on we have to stop her". Samuel said to Roger.

Roger sighs as he looks at Samuel. "Alright", Roger said to Samuel as this is getting dangerous.

The monster is being trigger happy as it is continues to attack the rangers. As it spits the three adults coming into the fight, it laughs at them. "I didn't know that the rangers last line of defense was unarmed human beings". The monster said to them. As it fires beams at them, the rangers are stunned as the three adults got stopped in their tracks.

The yellow, black, and gold Rangers frown as these three people are someone to them. "You guys get them to safety while we handle ugly". Red ranger said to them.

The yellow, black, and gold rangers nod as they rush over to the three adults. "What are you doing here"? The yellow ranger asks Naomi as she has no idea it is her biological mother.

"I wanted to see what was going on". Naomi said to the yellow ranger.

As the monster is heading towards them, the three rangers frown as they don't have much time. "We need to get you to a safe place now". The black ranger said to them.

Roger hears the black Ranger's voice as it is very familiar to him. "Your son sounds so much like my son". Roger said to the black ranger.

Samuel notices how the gold ranger is strong enough to get him to safety even though he is capable of walking on his own. "I never thought a girl could become a ranger". Samuel said to the gold ranger.

The gold ranger looks at Samuel as she rolls her eyes to him. "Our leader is a female, so anything is possible". The gold ranger said to Samuel.

As the six of them gets away from the battle, Naomi looks at the yellow ranger. "I have been a terrible person to my own flesh and blood. If I could go back in time to change things, I would have left my ex with my daughter instead of the actions I made and stayed with him". Naomi said to the yellow ranger.

Roger sighs as he looks at the black ranger. "I have been a terrible person that didn't handle grief very well. That misplaced anger always got placed on my son that I constantly abused. The son that I constantly abused looked so much like my late wife that it killed me. Now I have terminal cancer and asking for his forgiveness because I want to make things right with him before I pass away". Roger said to the black ranger.

Samuel sighs as he looks at the gold ranger. "I don't know where to begin with my estranged daughter. I never knew how to be a father to a girl. All I have ever known was having brothers and having sons. I should have never listened to my ex business associate about it . He told me that a good father is for their sons and not daughters". Samuel said to the gold ranger.

As the three rangers hear what they said, they are stunned to hear the shocking truth about their past. Kayori is thinking about her Music Fairy Test. Plus Kali and Michie is remembering about their Music Knight Test.

Just as the monster finds them again, it fires a beam at them. The rangers frown as they try to stop it. "Look our guys", the red ranger yells at them.

The yellow ranger pushes Naomi out of the way as she sacrificed herself to save Naomi. The black and gold rangers sets up a shield to protect and block the beams from Samuel and Roger.

"How dare you attack someone who is in frail health. It is the most dishonorable thing that anyone could ever do to another person. Even though this person has done terrible things to me, he has more honor than you". The black ranger said to the monster.

"A father is kind, caring, and loving towards their children no matter if they have a son or a daughter. They learn on being a father to them by getting to know their flesh and blood that they created with their girlfriend or wife. You are not honorable for attacking a man who has never been a father figure to me". The gold ranger said to the monster.

Naomi is in shock as the yellow ranger sacrificed herself to save her. She lands on her knees as she touches the yellow Ranger's shoulder. "Why did you do it for a person like me"? Naomi asks the yellow ranger.

All the sudden, the yellow, black, and gold rangers are glowing in their respective ranger color like they have fully activated their Music Fairy and knight pendant and shield respectively as it grows to its full size.

"We are stronger than you could ever be". The yellow, black, and gold rangers said in unison as they went into their special form.

 _ **Special Morphing Sequence**_

 _Kayor_ i _is floating up in the air as she has a yellow long sleeve robes with a skirt and boots. She has yellow and white gloves. She has yellow fairy wings growing from her back as it opens up for the first time. The wings has the Jamaican Music symbol with a special design. Her hair is in a maiden style with braids. She has yellow ranger helmet with the music fairy symbol as the visor. She has a upgraded dagger as the weapon as she is in his ranger pose. "Yellow Jamaican Music Fairy, Music Force Next Generation Yellow Ranger". Kayori said out loud as she is flying._

 _Kali is standing in the savannah of his African Ancestry from his father's side of the the family. He has a black knight suit as it is becoming a part of his ranger suit. His music saber has transformed into a Knight's Sword with the symbol of the African Music Symbol on the handle. "African Music Knight Music Force Next Generation Black Ranger". Kali said out loud as he is in his new pose._

 _Michie is standing in the outback of her Australian Ancestry from her mother's side of the the family. She has a gold knight suit as it is becoming a part of her ranger suit. Her music saber has transformed into a Knight's Sword with the symbol of the Australian Music Symbol on the handle. "Australian Music Knight Music Force Next Generation Gold Ranger". Michie said out loud as she is in her new pose._

 _ **End Special Morphing Sequence**_

The rangers are in awe as the three adults are stunned to see them going into their special form. "They protected us from that monster". Naomi said to them. "Yeah he is more than a man than I could have ever be". Roger said to them. "Yeah", Samuel said to them.

The monster frowns as the tables has been turned as it sees the three rangers are fighting back together. "WHAT THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING"? The monster said to them as it is throwing a temper tantrum.

The three rangers glares at the monster. "It is happening you creep". The yellow ranger said to them. "You will never be honorable". The black and gold rangers said to them. As the three of them finish the monster off with their new attacks, the monster is destroyed. The Rangers teleport back to DT Wave.

Blastron is close by as he frowns to himself. "So the yellow ranger does have the Music Fairy Powers but it is not at that level that I am looking for. Plus the black and gold rangers are just Music Knights and not useful to my mistress". Blastron said to himself as he takes off.

That evening, at the Rhodes residence, the grandparents are there once more as they have Naomi with them. "Kayori, there is someone here to meet with you". Kyle said to Kayori. Plus Diana and May are here as well as they are sitting in the living room.

Kayori nods as she walks in the room. She spots the woman that she sacrificed herself to save just a couple of hours earlier. "Grandma, grandpa, Dad, who is this"? Kayori asks them.

The grandmother looks at Kayori as she nods to her. "Kayori, this is Naomi, your biological mother". Maria said to Kayori.

Naomi nods as she looks at Kayori. "You have grown up so much since the last time I saw you. You have everything that you could ever need". Naomi said to Kayori.

Kayori nods as she looks at Naomi. "Yeah I do, they said that you are on parole". Kayori said to Naomi.

Naomi nods as she looks at Kayori. "Yes I am, I have a lot to make up for. Plus I have to get back on my feet from being in prison for so long. I have to get use to being out in society". Naomi said to Kayori.

Kayori nods as she looks at Naomi. "I understand that Naomi". Kayori said to them. As the two of them gets up, the two share a hug for the first time.

William nods as he looks at them. "Naomi will be working with us at the restaurant. That way, she will have money and a job to show her parole officer that she is on track". William said to them as the visit comes to a close.

At the McKnight residence, Noelle is working on her homework as she thinks about the things that Kayori, Kali, and Michie told them at DT Wave after the battle is over. 'They protected and saved a parent that caused them great harm growing up'. Noelle thought to herself. She notices her cell phone ringing as it has the name Colleen on the caller ID. "Hey Colleen", Noelle said to Colleen.

" _ **Noelle, the Music Fairy Pendant that once belonged to Muse is gone. I don't know how it disappeared. I got a bad feeling that it was Sir Stanler that has stolen it".**_ Colleen said to Noelle as she is freaking out.

Noelle frowns as this is very unsettling and bad. She is wondering what they are up to now. "I will tell my mom about this". Noelle said to Colleen. It is not long that the phone call ends as she has bad feelings about things.

End Chapter

Yeah Kayori, Kali, and Michie got their special forms. Plus Noelle learns that the Music Fairy Pendant that belongs to Muse has disappeared. How the rangers take the news?

Next Chapter: Protecting Bullies Who Has Changed


	81. Chapter 81

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 79: Protecting the Bullies Who Has Changed Part 1: Tales of Jazz

It has been a couple of days since the Music Force Next Generation teens sen Kayori, Kali, and Michie earned their special forms. Plus Sara successfully escaped from the Cursed Trinity. She broke down crying to them everything that she heard Trillion said as she has the sinking feeling that he is actually her father.

The teens are at the park together cooling off the tension of the events that took place recently. "It is good to hang out like this". Sora said to them.

Dakota nods as she agrees with her. "Yeah it is a rare day that the evil forces does not send out a monster against us". Dakota said to Sora.

AV nods as she notices Noelle who is in deep thought. "Noelle is something bothering you"? AV asks Noelle.

Noelle turns to the Lore Keeper Blue Ranger. "Not really just thinking about what the ghost of Christopher Askew told us". Noelle said to AV.

This catches the others attention as they head towards Noelle and AV. "Come to think of it, we got the weird message from him as well. Did he mention about the Diablo's Virus"? Logan asks them.

James nods as he looks at Logan. "Yeah I don't know what it is to be honest with you". James said to them.

Jazz notices her phone ringing as it is from a number in Unity Lakes. "Hello", Jazz said to the person on the phone.

The teens look at Jazz as they notice that the Purple Lore Keeper Ranger has a frown on her face like she gotten some bad news. As the phone call ends, Jason is comforting her. "Is something wrong Jazz"? Jason asks Jazz.

Jazz looks at the two teams of teens. "I never thought this day would come". Jazz said to them.

Kali looks at Jazz as he is a bit skeptical about it. "What day would come exactly"? Kali asks Jazz.

Eva looks at Jazz as she nods to her. "You can tell us". Eva said to Jazz. She has a concern look on her face.

Jazz sighs as she looks at them. "Trouble from Unity Lakes will be coming". Jazz said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Jazz. "Was your hometown was Unity Lakes, AV"? Kayori asks AV.

AV nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it is my birthplace as well. I know I have go back to Unity Lakes eventually to show everyone I am not the same girl from back then". AV said to them.

Jazz sighs as she looks at them. "Well that was Julia Sheppard on the phone. She went to school with AV and me back in the day. She told me that Samuel Duggan has been creating trouble at Unity Lakes High". Jazz said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Jazz. "Who is Samuel Duggan anyways"? Chris asks them.

Jazz sighs as she looks at them. "He is All American Creep of the Year. He also went to elementary school with AV and me. When AV left, he went to Unity Lakes Jr. High and then Unity Lakes High. As time went on, he got very creepy towards all of the girls at school. No girl walked alone to class or anywhere at school". Jazz said to them.

The teens look at each other as they sit down. "This guy sounds like major trouble". Scarlet said to them.

Jazz nods as she looks at them. "Major trouble does not begin to describe creepy things he has done. He calls every girl that walks by him Honey Cakes. He always have that creepy almost in a clownish expression on his face". Jazz said to them as she shivers by the mention of him.

"I wouldn't never call a girl by that pet name". Wendell said to them. The guys from both teams agrees with him.

AV looks at them as she remembers about him. "Samuel gave me the creeps even back in elementary school". AV said to them.

The teens turn to AV as they look at her. "Do you remember what happened"? Paige asks AV. AV nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I do". AV said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _AV is heading back to class from the library as she is holding two books that she gotten. "Hey honey cakes, maybe I should escort you back to class". Samuel said to AV._

 _AV frowns as she hears his voice. She gets away as she head towards the restroom quickly and silently. She is hiding in the bathroom stall as she hears another girl heading in the rest room._

" _Is Samuel out there"? AV asks whoever is in the restroom._

" _Is that loser creeping you out"? Jerrica asks AV._

 _AV is deeply surprised as it is Jerrica. She steps out from the stall as she looks at her. "Yeah, I don't want him near me. He gives me the creeps". AV said to Jerrica as she is creeped out by it._

 _Jerrica looks at AV as she sighs to her. She is getting a strange feeling within her to help and protect her. "That guy is a bigger loser than you. I tell you what; I will walk with you back to class. If you tell anyone about this, I will deny it got it". Jerrica said to AV._

 _AV nods as she looks at Jerrica. "Deal", AV said to Jerrica. As the two leave the bathroom, Samuel frowns as he sees Jerrica walking with her. "I will get you for that". Samuel said to himself as he is angry at Jerrica._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Jazz nods as she remembers it as she looks at AV. "Something came over me when that happened. I never told anyone about it especially people at school". Jazz said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Jazz. "In some ways, it was your first time that you protected AV from danger". Adam said to them.

Jazz nods as she looks at Adam. "Yeah, I couldn't explain it to people. At the same time, there were other times that I felt something was seriously wrong. I did not even know why it happened to me. I didn't understand why I felt it either". Jazz said to them.

The teens from both teams are stunned and surprised by the revelation. "What do you mean"? Sara asks Jazz.

Jazz sighs as she looks at Sara. "It was like a wake up call for me to change my ways". Jazz said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jerrica is outside in the backyard in Unity Lakes. She is looks at the house next door as it has been empty for a very long time. 'Still no buyers on that house yet'. Jerrica thought to herself._

 _All the sudden, Jerrica notices something weird like a strange being appears to her._ " _ **It is time that you need to change your ways".**_ _A mysterious being said to Jerrica._

 _Jerrica is stunned as she is caught very off guard by the strange being. "Who are you anyways"? Jerrica asks the being as she is has her arms crossed._

" _ **Who I am is not important for you to know now at this time. I know a lot of things about you Mildred. Unless you want me to call you Millie".**_ _The mysterious being said to Jerrica._

 _Jerrica frowns as she hears her old childhood nickname. "How did you know about that nickname? I have not gone by that nickname in years"? Jerrica asks the mysterious being._

 _The mysterious being frowns as he looks at Jerrica._ " _ **I know these things because someone that you have chosen to look down on is a Power Ranger. You and I both know who that person is".**_ _The mysterious being said to Jerrica._

 _Jerrica looks at the mysterious being as she nods to herself. "I always knew that she is still alive after all this time. I never did believe that she passed away from suicide like Sally said". Jerrica said to the mysterious being._

 _The mysterious being nods as he looks at Jerrica._ " _ **Yet you are angry about things that other people has done to your good friend that took her life. There are truths that are hidden from you, Millie. You will be watched by an Angel, a Leviathan, and a Dragon . If you do the right things in life, you will gain a special role as a protector of the Aquamarine Angel of Courage. It is your destiny to achieve".**_ _The mysterious being said to Jerrica as he leaves behind a pendant necklace with a shield on it._

 _Jerrica picks the necklace up as it is very pretty. 'It is pretty though, but why is it meant for me'. Jerrica though to herself as she looks at the sky._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"So that's how you got your necklace then". Paige said to Jazz. Everyone is noticing it.

Jazz nods as she looks at them. "Yeah once I put it on, I never took it off. I kept it hidden from Sonya and people at school. Although the first time I felt pain that something was wrong was a couple of weeks later.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It is after school as Jerrica is with her friends at the mall. As they notice a couple of guys hassling a girl from a different school in town, Jerrica frowns as she looks at them. "I will be right back guys". Jerrica said to them. Her friends are confused by it as they decide to head on without her._

 _Jerrica went towards them as she is furious at the guys. "What do you think you are doing"? Jerrica asks them._

 _The first boy looks at Jerrica. "We always mess with her". The first boy said to Jerrica._

 _The second boy nods as he looks at her. "Yeah it is our job to hassle the geek". The second boy said to Jerrica._

 _Jerrica frowns as she glares at them. "Leave her alone, picking on a defenseless girl is wrong. You really don't want to mess with me got it". Jerrica said to them as she is very angry._

 _The two boys look at Jerrica as they got the message. They take off from the scene. The girl looks at Jerrica. "Thanks a lot for that. I have tried to get away from them and ignoring them, but they seem to come back for more". The girl said to Jerrica._

 _Jerrica nods as she notices that her friends has take off without her. "Your welcome", Jerrica said to the girl._

 _All the sudden, Jerrica feels a something like someone needs her help. She hears an eagle screeching in her head as the pain is within her eyes. She lands on her knees like she is getting a very bad migraine headache. The girl frowns as she looks at Jerrica. "What's wrong"? The girl asks Jerrica._

 _Jerrica has her eyes closed as she can't describe the pain that she is in. "I don't know how to explain it. My head really hurts". Jerrica said to the girl._

 _The girl looks at Jerrica as she feels bad for her. "Let me give you a lift home. From the looks of it, you need to rest". The girl said to Jerrica. Jerrica nods as the girl who she never met before helped her. Jerrica gave her some kindness, and yet the girl gave some kindness back towards her._

" _ **The Dragon saw what you did, Jerrica. You are two steps closer".**_ _The mysterious voice said to Jerrica in her head._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The Lore Keeper teens think back on that as they remember. "Oh yeah that is when that crazy ass chimp stolen AV's eye color and eye sight. You must have felt AV in pain and didn't know it". Sora said to Jazz.

Jazz looks at AV as she didn't realize it. "No wonder I couldn't figure it out. For a week, I was really out of it". Jazz said to them.

AV nods as she looks at Jazz. "I was blind for a week because of that thing". AV said to them.

James looks at Jazz as he is curious about it. "So before you became a ranger, were you a bully"? James asks Jazz.

Jazz nods as she looks at James. "I was a bully. It is a past that I am not proud of. The people that I thought were my friends are actually posers. On top of it, there was one time that I felt something strange. It came at a worse time since I was out on a date". Jazz said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jerrica and a guy from school named Will are on a date together. The two are at the paintball court as they are firing paintballs at each other._

 _All the sudden, Jerrica feels it in her head as she went to her knees. She hears 'Adam HELP ME', in her head. She recognizes her voice as it is someone she knows. "AV", Jerrica said to herself as she has no idea what is happening to her._

 _Her boyfriend Will rushes over to her. "Did you say that Rainbow Freak's name? Sally said that she is dead". Will said to Jerrica._

 _Jerrica glares at Will as she frowns to him. "Did you ever think that Sally is a pathological liar"? Jerrica asks Will._

 _Will glares at Jerrica as he shakes his head. "I cannot believe you of all people even mention the Rainbow Freak's name to me, Jerrica. We can't be together anymore". Will said to Jerrica._

 _Jerrica frowns as Will instantly dumped her. She sees him walking away from her. She couldn't believe that he dumped her because she mentioned AV's name to him._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The teens are stunned as they look at Jazz. "That guy is a jerk for dumping you because you mentioned AV's name. Honestly AV needs to go back to Unity Lakes to show them that not only you are alive and show them that you are not the shy girl that you used to be". Cassie said to them.

AV nods as she looks at them as she thinks about it. "I do need to head back to Unity Lakes one of these days, but the timing has to be perfect". AV said to them.

Jazz looks at them as she thinks back to one other time. "Although the one other time that I felt that you were in trouble, I couldn't figure out why you were in trouble. On the other hand, this time happened in my dreams". Jazz said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jerrica is tossing and turning in her sleep. It is like a nightmare is plaguing her. Her eyes are cringing and wincing as she has no idea what it is going on._

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Jerrica is in a strange location as she spots two teens being restrained to wall mounts. One of the teens on a Wall Mount, she does not recognize. However the other teen she does recognize the other teen deeply. 'AV no', Jerrica said to herself. She has no idea why AV is being targeted like this._

 _All the sudden, Abbinus appears as she has a strange machine as she glares at them. "Finally, I have them both of you. You are the daughter of my greatest enemy, and you are her descendant. You both will experience what I have been through with heart break". Abbinus said to them._

 _As Abbinus fires the heart break beam at them, Jerrica is stunned as they are being tortured like that. She has tears in her eyes as she went towards AV. "You don't deserve this. I am not going to let this witch hurt you any more. If I ever see this witch someday and after you, I will promise that you will never be in her hands again. I am right here". Jerrica said to AV. She turns around as she glares at Abbinus in the dream. "You will never harm her". Jerrica yells at Abbinus in her dream._

 _All the sudden, a special glow appears as the heartbreak beam is no longer harming AV. The angel appears to them as she nods to Jerrica._ " _ **You have passed my test Jerrica. You are one step closer towards your destiny. There are truths that is hidden from you by a person that you thought is true. When you make a declaration of true fighter and protector, the Leviathan will appear to you".**_ _The angel said to Jerrica as the scene disappears._

 _Jerrica is confused as it has changed to a heavenly scene. She notices two people dressed in a heavenly maiden style dress. She recognizes one of them but the other person is brand new to her._

" _Hello Millie", the ghost of Lucy said to Jerrica._

 _Jerrica is stunned to see Lucy. "Lucy, I don't understand why are you here"? Jerrica asks Lucy._

 _The ghost of Lucy nods as she looks at Jerrica. "The scene that you just saw actually happened. Avalon was teleported to the future and trapped by the evil Abbinus. She also had a guy named Ryder held captive as well. I can see that you are unhappy and miserable". The ghost of Lucy said to Jerrica._

 _Jerrica nods as she looks at Lucy. "Yeah the people who are my friends are posers. The guy that I called my boyfriend dumped me because I mentioned her name. Ever since Sally, Max, and Tyler went to jail, I don't really know who my real friends are anymore. All the sudden, AV was on my mind even more. I kept seeing reminders about things that we did together. It is like she is haunting me without her being dead. No matter how hard I try to keep her out of my mind, she is still on my mind and I want to know why". Jerrica said to them._

 _The other ghost looks at Jerrica as she nods to her. "I am Princess Liberty. I have been observing you for quite some time now. I do see some resemblance to Avalon Victoria in you. Plus the reason why Avalon Victoria is on your mind is that you have to complete a journey to get back to the relationship that you once had with her. The truth is that you do know what the true meaning of friendship is about, but you have let others tell you what is normal and standard on a human being is. However, when you became friends with Lucy, you have rediscovered the true meaning of respect. You must rediscover the true meaning of friendship with Avalon Victoria. She has to be the one to fully forgive you and accept you as a friend and more importantly a family member". The ghost of Princess Liberty said to Jerrica._

 _Jerrica is stunned as she hears the latter thing. She is confused and perplexed by it. "A family member what", Jerrica said to them. The ghosts vanish from the dream as the dream ends._

 _ **End Dream**_

 _Jerrica wakes up as she has a cold sweat dripping down her face. "What in the world did she mean by family member? Is AV truly related to me"? Jerrica asks herself as she tries to go back to sleep._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Jazz looks at them as she sighs to them. "That dream happened the night before my family moved to Legacy Hills. I didn't understand what she meant by family member. When I learned the truth about you being my sister, it is what the ghost meant". Jazz said to them.

Wendell and James looks at Jazz. "It sounds like to me that you have deeply changed in more ways than one". Wendell said to Jazz.

James nod as he looks at Jazz. "I have to agree with Wendell. You are a true friend and not a bully". James said to Jazz.

Jazz smiles as she looks at them. "Yeah I have truly changed for the better". Jazz said to them.

All the sudden, AV is getting a headache like she is getting a vision. Everyone jumps into action as they are holding hands.

 _ **Vision**_

 _A young man is standing on a stage at a school. He has a creepy and almost evil smile on his face. "I am back my original Honey Cakes". The young man said he is planning something._

 _ **End Vision**_

AV is stunned as she is stunned to see that Samuel is in her vision. "What did you see"? Noelle asks AV.

AV looks at them as she is creeped out by it. "I saw Samuel Duggan in my vision. He said that he is back, my original Honey Cakes. He refers me as his original Honey Cakes". AV said to them as she is getting scared. Everyone looks at AV as things are getting intense. Jazz is getting protective mode.

Meanwhile at a residence in Unity Lakes, a young man frowns as he is looking at a social media page. He notices pictures of a couple of teens hanging out together. He recognizes them as he does remember them from Unity Lakes Elementary School. The caption on the photo says my half sister and me reunited. The young man has curly black hair and hazel green eyes. He has a black shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. He notices other pictures on the computer. One of the pictures has the same girl with a guy that he does not know. The picture shows the two of them out on a date. The caption says our first anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. 'It is one thing to keep me away from the girl I truly love, but it is another thing for another guy to be dating my special one. Plus she is the one that made my special girl so miserable in the first place. She is a pretender. I will make sure that she pays for it'. The guy thought to himself as he is making plans to get back at Jazz. "Don't worry my original Honey Cakes, she will be punished". Samuel Duggan said to himself as he is planning to attack Legacy Hills High.

End Chapter

Things are getting heating up with this two parter chapter.

Next Chapter: Protecting the Bullies Who has Changed Part 2: The Situation at Legacy Hills High


	82. Chapter 82

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 80: Protecting Bullies Who Has Changed Part 2: The Situation at Legacy Hills High

It has been a couple of days since Michie, Kali, and Kayori got their special forms. Since then, the teens has learned that Muse's Music Fairy Pendant is gone, and they also learn that the ghost of Christopher Askew appeared to them to warn them about a major battle in the future. Plus they also learn that Sara escaped from her captors and AV returned from Mirinoi. The teens are at the Great Library as there is a huge team meeting with the Lore Keepers and the Jurassic Surge team.

Noelle is in deep thought as she is thinking about the visit that her team got the other day after they defeated that monster at the warehouse district. She and the others on a bus for a quiz bowl competition at Legacy Hills High School.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _At DT Wave, the teens just returned from the battle. Kayori, Kali, and Michie didn't pass out after the transformations. Noelle is wondering why it is only her that only passed out from the Music Fairy Transformation._

 _As the teens are explaining to Kira about the battle, Edward rushes in DT Wave like he is spooked about something. "Why am I being haunted"? Edward asks them as he is being chased by musical instruments._

 _The teens are stunned as they see Edward clearly freaked out about it. "Umm that's not our Music Zords is it"? Dakota asks them._

 _Kira shakes her head as it is very unusual. "No it is not", Kira said to Dakota. "Edward what's going on"? Kira asks Edward._

 _Edward stops running as he takes a breather. "All day long today, I have heard someone singing Loved One to me. When I tried to find the person, it is like the person has vanished. Now all these instruments are chasing me. It is like someone is trying to get my attention". Edward said to them._

 _James nods as he looks at Edward. "It is clearly working". James said to Edward. He is wondering who are what it is._

 _Noelle frowns as she is annoyed by it. "You got our attention please stop it". Noelle said out there. The teens are confused by it._

 _The instruments land on the table as a ghost appears to them. "Noelle, it has been a while since I last saw you". The ghost said to them._

 _The teens are stunned as they know that voice. "Christopher, what's going on plus why are you scarring Edward"? Noelle asks the ghost of Christopher Askew._

 _Edward is stunned as the ghost reveals himself to the team. "He is the Loved One Noelle. He must know what needs to be done when the time comes". The Ghost of Christopher Askew said to Noelle._

 _Edward is confused by it as he looks at the ghost. "Time for what exactly"? Edward asks the ghost._

 _The ghost of Christopher Askew nods as he looks at them. "The time to end Xolicernic forever, the final split of him is in the time of the Neo Defenders. During the time of Star Descendants, Xolicernic split himself into four splits. One of those splits was me as the human being form. The other three were his alien form. As most of you know, Noelle is the one that saved me from that alien split. However after I passed away in the way that I wanted to, I was not able to crossover. The thing is when Xolicernic split himself, he made it virtually impossible to be sealed away into the Book of Jesse. Plus when the split is destroyed by you guys, a bit of his evil spirit lingers behind from the battle. All the evil spirit needs is a new host to find to take over. It has been my job and duty to find the evil spirits and capture them in this urn. Once the final Xolicernic split form is destroyed, I will capture it and bring this urn to Sheppard where he will lock it up in his domain. After that I am free to crossover". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them._

 _The teens look at each other as they are starting to understand. "What I don't understand is the Love one thing though". Kali said to the ghost._

 _The ghost nods as he looks at the black ranger. "The Love One must help and guide those who has been branded by the evil fiend. The ones who has been branded by the fiend must accept on how it happened. Once that is done, the Aquamarine Angel of Courage will use her healing light to reverse the branding scar. The Love Ones are good friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, and siblings of the ones that got branded. The secret of the Branding Scar lies within the Diablo's Virus". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them as he vanishes away._

 _The teens are confused by it as the ghost has vanished from them. "What is the Diablo's Virus"? Kayori asks them._

 _The teens shake their heads as they don't know. "I know that the word Diablo is devil in Spanish, but other than that it doesn't sound good". Paige said to them._

 _Abu nods in agreement as he looks at the remaining symbols. "Yeah it looks like we got two more symbols to go on. Plus the remaining rangers that needs to earn their special forms is Wendell, James, and Scarlet". Abu said to them._

 _Scarlet nods as she thinks of something else. "Yeah but when Abu and Kayori earned their Music Fairy Powers, they didn't pass out like Noelle did". Scarlet said to them._

 _Michie nods as she looks at them. "Maybe_ _there is something that Noelle is not aware of". Michie said to them._

 _Wendell nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I mean Noelle really did the impossible when she transformed into her music Fairy form". Wendell said to them._

 _Noelle looks at them as she remembers about it. "I did transform into my music fairy form, but I am getting the feeling that I am missing something else. Plus I think it lies with that last symbol". Noelle said to them._

 _Kira sighs as she looks at them. As the teens leave DT Wave, Kira makes a call to Maya._

" _Maya, it's Kira, listen, we need to talk about the Diablo Virus. Plus Stella needs to be in on this'. Kira to Maya._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Noelle sighs as she looks at them. 'That last symbol, it has two special symbols on it. It looks like two balancing scales that has elements of the earth and various values. Plus there is a special being in the center of it as well. Hold on, the only time I have seen anyone going into a special form like that are Sora and AV. If that's the case'. Noelle thought to herself as she thinks about it.

"Hey Noelle, we are here at Legacy Hills High". Paige said to Noelle.

Noelle is pulled back from her deep thought. She nods as the bus is arriving to the front of the school. As the bus stops, the teens are let off the bus. Two teachers escorts them to the school. Little did they know that something is about to happen.

At the school, AV is at her locker as she is getting nervous about something. She is getting a very creepy vibe that someone is here at the school. She notices a note in her locker. As she reads it, AV frowns as she knows who it is from.

' _ **Hello my honey cakes, I have missed you so much. You thought you could have escaped from me, but I have found you at long last. Those who has hurt you long ago will get what they deserve. Come to the backstage of the school auditorium,**_ _ **ALONE**_ '

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Your Truest Love**_

AV frowns as she drops the note to the floo. She quickly closes her locker door and heads to the auditorium. Logan finds the note as he frowns by the weirdness of it. He does not see who hold it before it landed on the floor

"Logan what's going on"? Sora asks Logan as the others sees him.

Logan turns as he shows the note to them. "I found this really creepy note. I mean what kind of person calls someone honey cakes". Logan said to them.

Jazz frowns as she knows that pet name all too well. "Samuel Duggan, he is a major creep in Unity Lakes. He always tried to get with one of the girls to be with him. However he never succeeded. He even creeped AV back in elementary school. He even used that nickname on her in the fifth grade". Jazz said to them as she shivers by the thought.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _AV is heading back to class from the library as she is holding two books that she gotten. "Hey honey cakes, maybe I should escort you back to class". Samuel said to AV._

 _AV frowns as she hears his voice. She gets away as she head towards the restroom quickly and silently. She is hiding in the bathroom stall as she hears another girl heading in the rest room._

" _Is Samuel out there"? AV asks whoever is in the restroom._

" _Is that loser creeping you out"? Jerrica asks AV._

 _AV is deeply surprised as it is Jerrica. She steps out from the stall as she looks at her. "Yeah, I don't want him near me. He gives me the creeps". AV said to Jerrica as she is creeped out by it._

 _Jerrica looks at AV as she sighs to her. She is getting a strange feeling within her to help and protect her. "That guy is a bigger loser than you. I tell you what; I will walk with you back to class. If you tell anyone about this, I will deny it got it". Jerrica said to AV._

 _AV nods as she looks at Jerrica. "Deal", AV said to Jerrica. As the two leave the bathroom, Samuel frowns as he sees Jerrica walking with her. "I will get you for that". Samuel said to himself as he is angry at Jerrica._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Jazz sighs as she looks at them. "About a couple of weeks after that, I did that prank on her with Sally, Max, and Tyler. You guys know the rest of the story". Jazz said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Jazz. "You don't think AV got this note do you"? Sara asks them as she is getting more uneasy.

The teens look at each other as it is a question that they don't want to answer. "It maybe that she did Sara". Jazz said to them. The teens frown as they are getting concerned that AV is falling for a trap.

After homeroom, AV is heading to the auditorium for the quiz bowl competition. She sighs as she walks in the door that goes to back stage. She notices a teacher out cold as she is tied up.

"Hello my sweet honey cakes, I was wondering when you will show up". Samuel said to AV.

AV frowns as she see spots Samuel in a tuxedo as he has a corsage in his hands. "Samuel what are you doing here? Why are you wearing a tuxedo"? AV asks Samuel. She is getting ready to fight.

Samuel looks at AV as he notices the fighting stance. "Oh my Honey Cakes, I never thought you of all people would bring out the fists. The Honey Cakes I remembered was so shy and nervous around people". Samuel said to AV.

AV frowns as she glares at Samuel. "People change over time, Samuel. According to Jazz, my sister, you have not changed a bit. It is kind of pathetic really". AV said to Samuel.

Samuel frowns as he glares at AV. "Your sister is a bully and a monster. You have fallen for her spell". Samuel said to AV.

AV frowns as she glares at Samuel. "That's a bunch of crap and you are more delusional than I thought". AV said to Samuel as she backs up slowly to the door.

Samuel frowns as he charges in at her. He grabs her by her wrist as he drags her to the center stage. "You are just the bait to lure that monster out". Samuel said to AV as he ties her up and attached to some rope. He pulls on a pulley rope as it lifts AV into the air. AV frowns as she struggles to get freed.

At the library, Maya frowns as the Lore Keeper teens rush to her. "What's wrong", Maya asks them as she is getting the sinking feeling that something is seriously wrong.

"It's AV, we believe that she got this note, and it wasn't from Adam". Sora said to Maya. She hands her the note.

Maya frowns as the note is not in he style. "This definitely gives me the creeps. Plus there is no way that Adam sent this". Maya said to them.

As the representatives from the Reefside Quiz Bowl team arrives in the library, it turns out to be Wendell, James, Kali and Paige on the team. Noelle notices that something is seriously up. "We need to get to the auditorium now". Maya said to them. The two groups of teens and a couple of teachers nod as they left the library.

In the auditorium, AV is tied up as she is lifted into the air a little bit like the guy wants to dance with her. "You will not get away with this creep". AV said to Samuel.

Samuel looks at AV as he tries to kiss her. AV turns her head away from him. "Oh my precious Honey Cakes, why is it that you won't kiss me". Samuel asks AV.

AV glares at Samuel as she spits in his face. "You are a creep, and I have a boyfriend". AV said to Samuel.

Samuel frowns as he glares at AV. He wipes the spit off his face. "That guy is not good enough for you. I am your true love. Besides your sister will be here very soon". Samuel said to AV. He went to turn the stage lights off as he waits for the others to arrive.

In the auditorium, Sora and the others arrive as they are creeped out by this. "AV, are you here"? Maya asks out loud.

All the sudden, the mic is turned on as everyone is caught off guard. " _ **NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, ALL OF YOU ARE IN MY TRAP. ALL OF YOU SEPARATE YOURSELVES AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER JASMINE WINCHESTER".**_ A male voice said to them.

Everyone in the Auditorium is getting scared. They quickly scatter in the room. Maya is right close by to her. It is not long that Samuel comes out from behind the curtain. He has a smirk on his face. "Well, it looks like this will be more fun especially when I have that monster right where I want her". Samuel said to them.

The teens frown as they glare at Samuel. "Where is AV you psycho"? Sora asks Samuel.

Samuel looks at them as he laughs at them. "She is here on stage. Plus you all will be witnesses to what I have planned". Samuel said to them. He went behind the curtain as he turns on the stage lights. He pulls the curtains back to reveal AV.

Everyone is stunned as see AV up in the air like she is tied up. "What did you do to her"? Eva asks Samuel.

Samuel looks at Eva as he has a creepy smile on his face. "I am only trying to get her to see that she is the same monster that made her miserable after all these years". Samuel said to them. He points the figure out at Jazz.

The teens frown as they glare at Samuel. A knock on the door as it is someone. "What's going on here"? Principal Steps asks them as he tries to get in.

" _ **This place is mine and so is everyone in here".**_ Samuel said to the principal.

The principal frowns as things just turned into a hostage situation. He went to the front office to call the police.

Samuel looks at the students as he gets off the stage. He grabs a knife from his pocket. He went towards the students as he is eyes at Jazz the most. "So which one of you will bring the monster known as Jasmine Winchester. After all, all bullies needs to punished for everything that they did to my Honey Cakes long ago especially her". Samuel said to them.

Noelle frowns as she glares at Samuel. "You must be out of your mind. Let us go and that includes AV". Noelle said to Samuel. She stands up to him.

Samuel glares at Noelle as he went up to her. He throws her to the floor. Noelle lands on the floor of the auditorium.

"Noelle", the Music Force Next Generation teens said to Noelle. She gets up as she is ok.

Samuel looks at Abu as he seems to be the likely candidate to do it. "What about you? You must be miserable all the time by monsters like Jazz here. You will take her to the stage". Samuel said to Abu as he points the knife to him.

Abu frowns as he tries to wrestle the knife out of his hands. However Samuel punches Abu in the face and stomach.

"Abu no", Dakota said to him as she rushes by to his side to help him.

Samuel frowns as he realizes that he won't do it. He is wondering who to scare next to do his bidding. He sees Maya as she is right next to Jasmine. "YOU WHY ARE YOU NOT AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER. UNLESS SHE HAS YOU UNDER HER RUSE AS WELL". Samuel said to Maya.

Maya frowns as she glares at Samuel. "Jasmine is not a monster by any means". Maya said to Samuel.

Samuel glares at Maya as he charges in to stab her. Maya frowns as she blocks his moves.

Wendell and James frown as they have to act quickly. They get Jazz away from Samuel as they went to one side of the auditorium.

Samuel slashes Maya in the arm. Maya hisses as she got hit on the forearm. He notices that Jasmine is with two of the guys. "Get away from that monster", Samuel said to them.

In the midst of it, Sora notices Noelle walks sneakily to the stage. Plus she notices that Sara is deeply scared as the others also manages to get together. "Guys I am going to the stage and try to get AV down". Sora said to them.

"What should we do though? I mean that guy won't stop until he gets what he wants". Eva said to them.

Chris nods as he looks at them. "Yeah plus he really wants to eliminate Jazz". Chris said to them.

Jason frowns as he does not want to lose Jazz. "That can't happen guys". Jason said to them.

Logan looks at Jason as he knows how much Jazz means to him. "It won't Jason. We just need a plan". Logan said to Jason.

Jason looks at Logan as he shake his head. "Umm, our plan maker on the fly is tied up and hanging on stage". Jason said to them.

Dakota and the others sneak their way to them. "Umm guys, Noelle got to the stage. We need to get AV down first without him noticing. Once AV is freed, that guy will be furious about it". Dakota said to them.

Kali nods he sees Wendell and James still with Jazz. "Yeah plus I don't think that Wendell and James can keep up with trying to get Jazz away from that creep for much longer. Plus Maya and Abu are hurt as well". Kali said to them.

Paige frowns as this is bad. "They do need medical attention though. If we can get them out first without him noticing, we can focus our attention to free AV". Paige said to them.

Kayori nods as she agrees with Paige's idea. "I am with Paige on this one guys. Plus we need to do this without getting caught". Kayori said to them.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "Wendell and James need to distract the creepo of the year for a bit longer though. Plus we need to do this quickly". Scarlet said to them.

Michie agrees with them as she has another thought. "Let's do this is pairs though". Michie said to them.

Sora nods as she looks at them. "I will help Nolle on stage to get to the door that leads out from backstage. Dakota, Kali, Marcus, Eva, and Chris go get Maya while Logan, Jason, Scarlet, Kayori, Sara, and Paige will get Abu. We will get them out first". Sora said to them.

As the plan is in motion, the teens are following the plan to the tee. Maya, Abu, and the knocked out teacher is out from the auditorium. Sara is thinking back to when she and Jazz first met. 'Jazz means a lot to me. She is my first true best friend since Robyn gave me grief and hard time since I grew a conscious. At the same time, Jazz is one of the most bravest people I have ever met next to AV. I know that Wendell and James can't protect Jazz forever from him. I have to step up even though I have been through hell and back very recently'. Sara thought to herself. It is like she has made a decision.

On stage, Sora and Noelle quietly let's AV down. Samuel turns around as he realizes that he is being tricked. "NO, MY HONEY CAKES IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE". Samuel yells at them.

Sara glares at Samuel as she looks at him. "Hey why don't you come at me, creep". Sara said to Samuel.

Everyone is stunned as they see Sara stepping up to Samuel. "Sara what are you doing"? Sora asks Sara.

Sara looks at Sora as she unties AV. "I know what I am doing to save my best friend. Jazz is my best friend". Jazz said to them.

Samuel frowns as he glares at Sara. "You call that monster your best friend. You are deeply in her spell". Samuel said to Sara.

Wendell and James sees this as Samuel is coming towards her. Jazz is surprised to see Sara calling out to him like that. They take the opportunity to get to the stage.

Sara glares at Samuel as she sees him coming towards her. "Deeply in her spell, that is a bunch of crap. Jazz is not a monster or a bully. She used to be one in her past just like I was by hanging out with Robyn. She has earned the forgiveness from the one person here who she deeply bullied. What I did with Robyn was wrong. There are some people that still hates me because of being around Robyn. I do regret some of those choices that I made, and I do ask for their forgiveness from the people that Robyn and I bullied". Sara said to Samuel.

Samuel glares at Sara as he is getting furious at her. " _ **Bullies are monsters that must be eliminated. They will never change".**_ Samuel yells at Sara.

Sara looks at Samuel as she shakes her head to him. "Bullies are people who make the lives of others deeply miserable. Some bullies gets a wake up call by growing a conscious and realizing what they did is wrong. There are people who knows what happens to people who are bullied too far. They know what they did is wrong and work very hard to change to become better people today. I am one of those people who has changed for the better, and Jazz is one of them as well. I will never let you harm my true best friend". Sara yells at Samuel.

Everyone is stunned as Logan deeply listened to what she said. The teens notice a bright green aura around her like she unlocked the power of the Green Unity Crystal of Friendship. Wendell and James realizes what Sara said is true. Plus they remember about there Music Guardian Test. Jazz smiles deeply as she looks at Sara. "Sara", Jazz said to Sara.

Samuel glares at Jazz and Sara as he refuses to believe it. "NO, NO, NO, you both shall be brought to your end". Samuel said to them as he grabs another knife out from his pocket. As he charges in towards Jazz and Sara, Wendell and James pushes Jazz and Sara out of the way as they are wrestling Samuel. Logan and Jason went in as they got Jazz and Sara out of there.

Wendell and James are trying to get the weapons out from Samuel's hands. Their Music Guardian Tokens are glowing as it is getting to full size. Samuel frowns he sees that AV, Jazz, and Sara are out of the Auditorium.

"NO THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING". Samuel said to them. He is trying to regain control of his knifes.

Wendell and James knock the knifes out from Samuel's hands. "It just did". Wendell said to Samuel. The knifes are away from him as the police arrives in the auditorium.

Samuel frowns as the cops arrested him.

As the police takes Samuel into custody, the ordeal is over as some of the teens including Maya are sent to the hospital for their injuries.

At the hospital, Sara sighs as she and the teens are waiting for the condition on Maya, Abu, Noelle, and AV. "That's a brave thing what you did today Sara". Marcus said to Sara.

"Yeah who knew you have it in you". Leo said to Sara.

Logan nods as he looks at Sara. "Yeah I honestly got scared for you though". Logan said to Sara.

Sara nods as she looks at them. "All I could think about how Jazz became my true best friend. My friendship with her means a lot to me. If I just stand there and do nothing, it would be the same thing as letting her down. I couldn't let that happen and let creep take her life from me". Sara said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Sara. "You really did that today". Leo said to them as he and the older rangers found out about what happened. As the teens celebrate the fact that everyone is safe and sound, they have no idea that something is brewing to head towards Legacy Hills.

Meanwhile, Tiberius notices Rima spying on the school. "What are you doing here anyway"? Tiberius asks Rima.

Rima turns as she looks at Tiberius. "It is none of your business". Rima said to Tiberius. As she is trying to spy on the school building, Rima is getting annoyed by the visitor.

"When it comes to attacking the rangers, it is my business". Tiberius said to Rima. He is getting prepared to fight her.

Rima frowns as she grabs him by his neck. "You shall pay for getting in my way". Rima said to Tiberius as they teleport back to Lady Chaosima's ship.

Back on Lady Chaosima's Ship, Lady Chaosima sees Rima returning as she brought Tiberius with her. "My mistress, I caught this fool trying to get into my way". Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

Tiberius frowns as he is struggling in Roma's grip. "She won't tell me what she is up too. Keep me here any longer, and my masters will get concerned about me". Tiberius said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at Tiberius as she remembers something about him that Sir Stanler bragged about. "You must be one of those gullible and naive beings that Sir Stanler talks about. You will be punished for getting in my daughter's way". Lady Chaosima said to Tiberius. She fires her dark powers into him.

Tiberius gets hit in the chest as he is screaming in pain. His eyes are cringing and wincing. He lands on his knees as he got the punishment loud and clear.

Lady Chaosima stops her beams as she has an evil grin on her face. "Rima return this naive and gullible fool to Legacy Hills". Lady Chaosima said to Rima. Rima nods as she leaves the ship with an out cold Tiberius.

In Legacy Hills, Rima places Tiberius in the woods. She notices an alert on her device as it is picking up two special signatures of power. She turns as it is pointing towards a park. As she gets a closer look, it is Sora and AV that is making the device react. "So it is the two of you that has special powers. My job is done". Rima said to herself as she teleports back to the ship.

End Chapter

Wendell's and James's Music Guardian token grow to its full size. Plus Sara really stepped up in a huge way. Who will find Tiberius now that he is injured?

Next Chapter: The Aftermath in Legacy Hills


	83. Chapter 83

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 81: The Aftermath in Legacy Hills

A couple of hours has passed as everyone has been out of the hospital. The teens are at the Great Library as Adam came to comfort AV. "What kind of guy wears a tuxedo in the middle of the day"? Adam asks them as he is filled in on what happened.

"A guy who is a psycho and very dishonorable. Plus I never thought it is possible for a special Musicolan item to grow to full size even though there wasn't a monster from the evil forces". Edward said to them.

Kira looks at them as she turns to Edward. "Actually that has happened before Edward. The last time it happened was 16 years ago when Iris took a bullet for Cassandra Cornell". Kira said to Edward.

Edward is deeply surprised by it. "Wait a minute, my sister in law was saved by one of the Great Guardians of Musicola. I never knew about that". Edward said Kira.

Logan looks at them as he looks at Sara. "I have to hand it to you Sara. You really stepped up in a huge way despite went throw a terrible ordeal just before it happened". Logan said to Sara.

Marcus nods in agreement. "Yeah plus if anything, you do deserve forgiveness from others who has seen you around Robyn". Marcus said to Sara.

Sara smiles to them as she nods to them. "Thanks guys", Sara said to them. She turns to them as she sighs to them.

Jazz nods as she looks at Sara. "Yeah you really have the courage in you to stand up to that creep. Plus since Samuel is in jail now, every girl at Unity Lakes High wants to thank you". Jazz said to Sara.

Sara looks at Jazz as she shakes her head to her. "If anything they should thank Wendell and James, they are the ones that wrestled Samuel to get the knifes away from us. I only got him distracted". Sara said to them.

Wendell looks at Sara as he shakes his head. "You are being too modest Sara. You proved that you have truly changed from being a bully to a great friend". Wendell said to Sara.

James nods as he agrees with him. "Yeah we have never came across old bullies that changed for the better". James said to Sara.

Maya nods as she looks at both groups of ranger teens. "After everything that has happened today, all of you deserve to have some fun.

Kira nods as she agrees with Maya. "Yeah Maya and I are going to talk about stuff". Kira said to them. The teens look at each other as they agree as they leave the Great Library.

Kira sighs as she pulls up the symbols on the monitor screen. "This is the symbol that worries me, Maya". Kira said to Maya.

Maya nods as she looks at Kira. "I have no doubt that it shows that Sora and AV are the ones to be protected. Plus from the looks of things, Scarlet is one of the rangers that has not gone into special form mode yet. Even though Wendell and James got their guardian token to full size, they didn't morph into it today". Maya said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at Maya. "I got a feeling that Noelle is the other ranger that will be protecting Sora and AV with Scarlet. When you think about it, both Scarlet and Noelle has been through things that evil beings has made them suffer for". Kira said to Maya.

Maya nods as she is getting the same feeling as well. "I trust your gut feeling on it as well". Maya said to Kira.

At the park, the teens are hanging out together. As they are having a good time talking, Scarlet, Noelle, Kayori, and Abu are sensing something in the woods.

"Umm guys what's wrong"? Sora asks them.

Noelle looks at them as she nods to them. "I am sensing something in that direction". Noelle said to them. "Yeah something is not right in that direction as well". Scarlet said to them. Abu and Kayori nods as they are getting the feeling as well.

Eva is picking up on the feeling as she is heading in that direction. AV frowns as she is sensing something as well. "I am getting the same feeling in that direction guys. Plus Eva is heading that way as well". AV said to them.

The two groups of teens nod as they follow Eva and AV. "Where ever they are taking us, it is in the woods". Chris said to them.

After a few minutes of running, Eva and AV are stunned to see Tiberius laying on the ground. He has signs of being injured. "What happened to Tiberius"? Dakota asks them.

"I don't know but what ever it was, it was not very pretty". Jazz said to them.

The teens are perplexed and confused by it. AV looks at Eva as she has a full mind to do a heart sign. "Eva, you know what we need to do". AV said to Eva.

Eva nods as she looks at AV. The teens look at them as they are crazy. "Umm are you sure you need to do this? The guy could wake up in any minute and start to attack us". Sara said to them.

AV looks at Sara as she shakes her head to her. "Even if he wanted to attack us, he is in no condition to fight us. Plus this is very highly unusual for a bad guy to be hurt like this". AV said to Sara.

Noelle nods in agreement with AV. "I am with AV on this. Plus something does not look right with him". Noelle said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have mixed reactions. "Do what you guys need to do". Abu said to them.

AV and Eva nods as they are holding hands. "You guys might want to step back for this". AV said to them. The teens step back some as they look at them. AV and Eva has their eyes closed as they are glowing in a bright gold and silver color from their Unity Crystal Power.

"Light of the Moon and Star, show what's within the heart of this individual". Eva and AV said in unison. A gold and silver light emits from them as they are doing a heart sign check on Tiberius.

The teens look at Eva and AV as they are waiting for their results. AV is not cringing like she normally would when sensing malice evil. However she is sensing evil darkness within him. Eva is sensing something within him like she sees locked memories within him.

As the heart sign is complete, AV and Eva are deeply confused on what they find. "Ok either you sensed something about him or you sensed something that you didn't expect to find"? Logan said to them.

AV nods as she looks at them. "I do detect an evil stronghold over his heart. However his own heart does not have malice evil within it. It is like he did have light within him, but it got taken away from him". AV said to them.

Eva nods as she looks at them. "I saw that he has lies and deceit within the evil stronghold. Plus I detected his true memories being locked away, but it is like those true memories are trying to come back somehow". Eva said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are perplexed by it. "It sounds like to me that Tiberius is a being who is being misguided and who ever he is working for has him in that way". Edward said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are getting confused by it. "We better head back to tell Maya and Kira about this". Sora said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back away. Just as they teleported away, Tiberius teleports back to the Cursed Trinity.

Back at Lady Chaosima's Ship, Blastron has return with the progress that he made. "What is your progress report on finding the two who has strong Music Fairy Powers"? Lady Chaosima asks Blastron.

Blastron nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "As you know that the red ranger has strong music fairy powers, as I observed the other rangers, most of them has either the Music Guardian, Music Knight, or Music Fairy. The others who has the Music Fairy Power is not very strong like the red ranger. The only ranger left that has not revealed her Music Fairy Powers is the pink ranger". Blastron said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima has an intrigued look on her face. "The pink ranger has not revealed her Music Fairy Powers yet. That is very interesting to me in deed. It is time that I unleash a special monster on the rangers that can negate certain rangers to go into special form outside of this earth. Spy on the Pink ranger". Lady Chaosima said to Blastron.

Blastron nods as he receives the orders. "Yes my mistress", Blastron said to Lady Chaosima as he heads out from the ship.

Lady Chaosima has an evil grin on her face. "It won't be long until I find out if that pink Ranger's Music Fairy Powers are just as strong as the red rangers". Lady Chaosima said to herself as she laughs very evilly.

Meanwhile on Musicola, Sharon is doing well as she is meeting with Natasha Amy. "Sharon, it is almost time for the rangers to free Muse and Collin from their prisons. You know what needs to be done". Natasha Amy said to Sharon.

Sharon nods as she looks at Natasha Amy. "Yes I do Head Elder Natasha Amy". Sharon said to Natasha Amy. She grabs a Music Scroll and a special weapon to represent to the Music Force Next Generation team.

End Chapter

I know it just a filler, but it will be setting the stage for the end of the arc. Plus what is Lady Chaosima up too? Plus what does the Music Scroll contains?

Next Chapter: The Sacrifice of the Special Ones Part 1


	84. Chapter 84

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 82: The Sacrifice to the Special Ones Part 1

Back at Lady Chaosima's Ship, Lady Chaosima is looking at her most revered and powerful monster in her army. It is an evil warlock prince as he is in an suspended state. "It has been so long since you have been summoned to fight against those who gotten in my way, Prince Bassontio. You have been in that state by the Music Fairies was that was lead by that Flutinia. Now, it is time that I summon you once more". Lady Chaosima said out loud as she uses her powers to reawaken Prince Bassonitio.

The powers hits the suspended statue as the evil warlock prince is being revitalized. His fingers are moving as the color of his olive skin tone is returning. He has dark color robes with special markings on it. His hazel brown are opening as he has chocolate brown hair. He has a chiseled body tone like he is very athletic and muscular. "It has been so long my Duchess". Prince Bassonitio said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she looks at the evil warlock prince. "It has been a long time since anyone called me by my supposed name my prince. If that Melodic approved of our love and relationship, things would have been differently". Lady Chaosima said to Prince Bassonitio.

Prince Bassonitio nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. Yet we made our own family and children. Speaking of our children how are they"? Prince Bassonitio asks Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima sighs as she looks at Prince Bassonitio. "Rima works very loyal to me. Sonatina was destroyed by the Power Rangers on the main land. As for Yvette, she was captured in that battle and got banished to the mainland with no memory of Musicola. As for Muse, she is a frozen statue. I always knew that Muse was so different from us. It is like she is so much like that Flutinia. I should have grabbed her other daughter instead". Lady Chaosima said to Prince Bassonitio.

Prince Bassonitio nods as he remembers about Chaosima's arch rival. "Yet Flutinia managed to hide the other daughter's true Musicolan name". Prince Bassonitio said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she looks at Prince Bassonitio. "I have a special job for you my Prince. I want you to attack two rangers in Legacy Hills. They have an unique ability to transform into their special forms. These special forms are non Musicolan. They are the red and blue rangers". Lady Chaosima said to Bassonitio.

Prince Bassonitio nods as he has an evil grin on his face. "It will be my greatest pleasure". Prince Bassonitio said to Lady Chaosima. He grabs his sword from the shelf as he has some Noistrons with him.

Back on Musicola, Natasha Amy is in her sanctuary with Sharon as the two of them as mediating on it. Right by Sharon is the Music Scroll and a special weapon as she plans to take it to Kira very soon.

Roderick rushes in the sanctuary as he is perplexed. "Natasha Amy, something has happened". Roderick said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy and Sharon open their eyes as they see the distressed expression on Roderick's face. "Roderick, what's wrong"? Natasha Amy asks Roderick.

"The cave where Melodic is in. Something is trying to break the seal". Roderick said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy frowns as this is very unusual. "Let's go Sharon", Natasha Amy said to Sharon. Sharon nods as she looks at Natasha Amy. They leave the home as they are wondering what's going on.

At the Cave, the various villagers are seeing that something is hitting the seal. Regina Anne frowns as she is trying to stop it. "You can't enter the cave. Only the Head Elder can enter it". Regina Anne said to what ever it is.

" _ **You don't understand an evil being has been reawaken. I have to find Melodic to stop him. You cannot get in my way".**_ A mysterious voice said to Regina Anne as he uses his powers to push her down.

Natasha Amy and Sharon arrives as they are confused by it. They spot Regina Anne on the ground. "Regina Anne what's going on"? Natasha Amy asks Regina Anne as she helps her up.

"I don't know mother. I sensed a strange disturbance at the cave. When I try to get close to it, it pushes me down and this thing has powers. Plus it has a mysterious male voice as well. Plus this thing must know Melodic some how". Regina Anne said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks as it is a spirit of a male being. "Who are you to Melodic"? Natasha Amy said out to the mysterious voice.

" _ **Melodic is my father. I sense that he is in this cave. What is the meaning of it"?**_ The mysterious voice said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at the spirit as everyone is stunned by what the voice said to them. "Your father has been trapped in that cave by an evil being. Only the current Head Elder can enter the cave. I am the current Head Elder of Musicola. Tell me, who is the evil one that has been reawaken"? Natasha Amy said to the mysterious voice.

The spirit appears to them as he has special Music Guardian robes with special markings. He looks at Natasha Amy as he nods to him. "It is my brother Prince Bassonitio. I am Prince Baritonio". The spirit named Prince Baritonio said to them.

Everyone is stunned as it is the spirit of the Prince of Musicola. They are bowing down to him as it is a long time since anyone with a royal title is on Musicola. Sharon is deeply confused by it. She bows to him anyways.

Natasha Amy is stunned to see him. "I can take you to Melodic, Prince Baritonio. Where is Duchess Flutinia"? Natasha Amy asks the spirit of Prince Baritonio.

The spirit sighs as he looks at Natasha Amy. "She perished in that battle against her arch rival. Her arch rival Clarinetta, but you know her as Lady Chaosima". The spirit said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy frowns as she shakes her head. She turns to the villagers and to Regina Anne. "All of you head home, I will explain everything about what happened later". Natasha Amy said to them. Everyone nods as they head back to their homes.

Natasha Amy nods to Sharon to come with her. Sharon is deeply confused about everything. "Head Elder Natasha Amy, I am deeply confused on what's going on here". Sharon said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Sharon. "Everything will be explained". Natasha Amy said to Sharon.

As the three of them enter the cave, Natasha Amy turns on her flashlight as they journey to Melodic. "Why is she with us Natasha Amy"? The spirit of Prince Baritonio asks Natasha Amy.

" _ **She has a great destiny to help the rangers of music my son".**_ Melodic said to Prince Baritonio.

The spirit of Prince Baritonio is stunned to see Melodic as he is an old man. "The Rangers of Music, I thought that was a legend". The spirit of Prince Baritonio said to Melodic.

Melodic shakes his head to Prince Baritonio. "It is a legend that is true and happening on the mainland, my son". Melodic said to Prince Baritonio.

The spirit of Prince Baritonio looks at his father. "Father, Prince Bassonitio has been reawaken by Lady Chaosima. You are the only one that can stop him". Prince Baritonio said to Melodic.

Melodic shakes his head to Prince Baritonio. "I am afraid not my son. I am very old and weak to fight him. The only ones that can stop them is the grand daughters of Flutinia". Melodic said to the spirit of Prince Baritonio.

The spirit of Prince Baritonio is deeply confused by it. "Father, I don't understand. My love only had one child that she given up for adoption on the mainland". The spirit of Prince Baritonio said to Melodic.

Melodic shakes his head to the spirit of Prince Baritonio. "That is not true my son. Flutinia had two daughters. The second daughter was stolen by Lady Chaosima as revenge for what happened to Yvette". Melodic said to the Spirit of Prince Baritonio.

The spirit of Prince Baritonio is stunned as he never knew about the second child. "Stolen, you mean that evil witch stolen my other daughter". The spirit of Prince Baritonio said to Melodic.

Melodic nods as he looks at the spirit of Prince Baritonio. "I am growing weak. The truth needs be revealed at the Musicolan Family Tree. All of you must leave this cave at once". Melodic said to them.

The three of them nod as they leave the cave. Sharon is deeply confused by all of it. "What truth needs to be revealed". Sharon asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy sighs as she looks at Sharon. "It looks like I need to come with you to the mainland. But first there is a place we need to go to first". Natasha Amy said to Sharon as they head that way.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Noelle and Scarlet are in a weird space as they notice a tree on Musicola. "Umm any ideas on what's going on here"? Scarlet asks out there as she is confused by it._

 _Noelle looks at Scarlet as it is a surprised to see her. "I don't know what's going on, but normally Melodic appears to me though". Noelle said to Scarlet._

 _Scarlet looks at Noelle as she is still confused by it. "Melodic, who is Melodic exactly", Scarlet said to Noelle as she is perplexed by it._

 _Noelle looks at Scarlet as she nods to her. "He was a Head Elder of Musicola". Noelle said to Scarlet._

 _Melodic appears to them as he looks at them. "Greetings Noelle and to you as well Scarlet", Melodic said to them._

 _Scarlet looks at Melodic as she is confused by it. "Why am I here though? Plus what's with the tree"? Scarlet asks Melodic._

 _Melodic looks at Scarlet as he nods to her. "You and Noelle must need to know the full truth. That tree is the family tree of every Musicolan was ever been born including those who live on the mainland by choice or by force". Melodic said to Noelle and Scarlet._

 _Noelle is confused by it as she looks at Melodic. "Umm, why are you telling us this though? Should this be shown to the others as well"? Noelle asks Melodic._

 _Melodic nods as he looks at them. "This effects the two of you deeply. Take a closer look", Melodic said to them._

 _Noelle and Scarlet takes a closer look on the tree. They notice a couple of names being connected to a being named Flutinia. Who is Muserina and Shirona"? Noelle asks Melodic._

 _Scarlet nods as she is just as confused by it. "Yeah who is Flutinia"? Scarlet asks Melodic._

 _Melodic looks at them as he shows them something deeper. "She was once a great and powerful Music Fairy. Her powers was at the highest levels of all Music Fairies on Musicola. It is clear into the royal levels". Melodic said to them._

 _Noelle and Scarlet are confused by it. "Royal levels meaning", Noelle said to Melodic. "Yeah she wasn't a princess right". Scarlet said to Melodic._

 _Melodic nods as he looks at them. "She was young rangers. You see when your fairy powers are measured to that level, you are considered as royalty. This can only happen when you pass out after you achieved your Music Fairy Form. Take a closer look on the family tree". Melodic said to them._

 _Noelle and Scarlet look at each other as they take a closer look. They spot their own names. Noelle notices Levi's and Corey's name that are connected to Shirona. While, Scarlet notices her name connected to Muserina. "I don't understand. The only person I know who is my biological mother is Sharon". Noelle said to Melodic._

 _Scarlet nods as she looks at Melodic. "Yeah, my mom's name is Muse not Muserina. Although, Muse is short for it. I don't understand though I thought Lady Chaosima is my grandmother". Scarlet said to Melodic._

 _Melodic nods as shares some information with them. "That evil being is not related to you by any means, Scarlet. When the truth is revealed to the team, you will learn about the true past of the evil being". Melodic said to them as he vanishes from the dream_

 _ **Dream Sequence Ends**_

Scarlet wakes up as she is dripping in cold sweat. She has no idea what is going on exactly. She grabs her cell phone as she calls Noelle. "Are you awake"? Scarlet asks Noelle.

" _ **Yeah, when I get a dream from Melodic, it always means that something is seriously wrong and up".**_ Noelle said to Scarlet as she is wiping the cold sweat from her forehead.

Scarlet is stunned as she listens to Noelle. "You mean you usually get these sort of dreams from Melodic. That was my first one though". Scarlet said to Noelle as she is freaking out about the dream.

" _ **Yeah I know how you feel about it Scarlet. I have a lot of questions for my dad. Either Sharon got adopted as a kid or she escaped from Musicola using an alias".**_ Noelle said to Scarlet.

Scarlet frowns as she is having a hard time believing what Melodic is told her. "If what Melodic said is true about Lady Chaosima, that means my mom had been lied to all her life". Scarlet said to Noelle.

" _ **Yeah we need to get some truth from this".**_ Noelle said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at the clock as it is almost 6:00 in the morning. "I will talk to you later". Scarlet said to Noelle.

" _ **Ok call me if you need anything at all".**_ Noelle said to Scarlet. It is not long that the call ends. Noelle looks down on herself as she has some questions answered and even more questions unanswered.

That morning, the teens are out of school for the day. They gather together at DT Wave to train. Scarlet is frustrated as she is taking it out on a punching bag. The teens are noticing it. "Umm Scarlet, I think that the punching bag had enough". James said to Scarlet.

Abu nods as he agrees with James. "Yeah it is like someone got you off on the wrong side of the bed today". Abu said to Scarlet.

Noelle frowns as she is suspecting that the dream is all she is thinking about. Natasha Amy and Sharon arrives at DT Wave.

Kira and Conner spots them as it is a huge surprise. "Natasha Amy, Sharon welcome, I am getting the feeling that this is not a social visit". Kira said to them.

Natasha Amy shakes her head to them. "No it is not a social visit Rangers. It is time that you learn the truth about Lady Chaosima and her past. Plus it is time that a couple of you will learn a deeper truth that not even Conner even knew about". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens are stunned as Conner is deeply surprised by it. "Wait a minute what deeper truth"? Conner asks them.

Sharon sighs as she places the Music Scroll and a special weapon on the table. "The truth is that I am related to a Musicolan, but it to someone that not even Corey's team has never met". Sharon said to them.

The teens are stunned as they are not expecting this at all. "Hold on how are you related to a Musicolan"? Dakota asks Sharon.

Sharon nods as she looks at them. "I was adopted by my parents here on the mainland. When they told me the truth when I was about 13, I didn't handle the news well. It lead to a more of a destructive path in life, and you know the history of that destructive life that I had Conner. Ever since I got to Musicola, I am starting to connect to who I really am, and my biological family origins on Musicola". Sharon said to them.

The teens nods as they know some of it especially Conner and Kira. "What do you mean by who you truly are"? Kali asks Sharon.

Sharon nods as she looks at the teens. "My sister is actually your mother, Scarlet. Lady Chaosima kidnapped your mother from my biological mother long ago on Musicola". Sharon said to Scarlet.

Everyone is stunned as they hear the revelation. "SAY WHAT", the teens said to Sharon as they are stunned by his.

Scarlet has a devastated expression on her face. "No, no, this can't be true". Scarlet said to them. She takes off from DT Wave crying.

Noelle frowns as she has to catch up to her. "Scarlet wait", Noelle said to Scarlet as she leaves DT Wave after her.

The teens are confused by this as they look at Sharon. "Should we catch up to Noelle and Scarlet"? Paige asks them.

Kira shakes her head to Paige. "Give them some time", Kira said to them.

"I don't understand though why would Lady Chaosima kidnap Muse from her biological mother"? Kayori asks Sharon.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "Lady Chaosima did it for revenge against Flutinia for defeating one of her daughters. She banished her from Musicola with no memory of Musicola". Natasha Amy said to the teens.

"So in retaliation, Lady Chaosima took Muse from her biological mother then". Michie said to them.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "That's correct", Natasha Amy said to them. The teens frown as they realize that Noelle and Scarlet are actually cousins.

In Legacy Hills, Scarlet sighs as she had to get out of Reefside. She secretly teleported to the town of the Lore Keepers. She has her hands in her pockets as she had her head down low to keep herself in a low profile.

All the sudden, she bumps into Sora, AV, and Jazz. "Scarlet what are you doing here"? Sora asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at them as she didn't realize that she bumped into them. "I am sorry about it. I need some time alone". Scarlet said to them as she is feeling down about it.

AV looks into Scarlet's eyes as she senses inner turmoil in her. "You are keeping something in from someone aren't you". AV said to Scarlet.

Scarlet sighs as she knows that she can't hide from AV and her eyes. "My life and my mom's life has been a complete lie". Scarlet said to them as she is crying in front of them.

Just as they are trying to comfort Scarlet, Prince Bassonitio shows up as he has Noistrons with him. "So you must be those pesky rangers I heard so much about from my special love". Prince Bassonitio said as he is ready to fight. The teens frown as they are face to face with Prince Bassonitio.

End Chapter

Scarlet is learning an unexpected truth that it has been kept secret from her mom as well.

Next Chapter: The Sacrifice to the Special Ones Part 2


	85. Chapter 85

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 83: Sacrifice to the Special Ones Part 2

In Reefside, Noelle sighs as she is trying to find Scarlet. She is getting the sinking feeling that she left town entirely. She grabs her morphor to contact Maya. "Maya, it is Noelle. Is Scarlet in Legacy Hills"? Noelle asks Maya.

" _ **Yeah plus there is a monster attack in Legacy Hills. There are Noistrons and a strange monster attacking the rangers. Plus I am contacting Kira now".**_ Maya said to Noelle.

Noelle silently curses at herself. The others spot her as they got the call. "Come on Noelle, we got to go". Dakota said to Noelle. Noelle nods as the teens teleport to Legacy Hills.

In Legacy Hills, Sora, AV, Jazz, and Scarlet are face to face with Prince Bassonitio. "Who do you think you are anyways"? Jazz asks Prince Bassonitio.

Prince Bassonitio looks at them as he eyes at Jazz. "I am Prince Bassonitio. For a mainlander, you are a feisty one. Noistrons get them". Prince Bassonitio said to Jazz.

The teens frown as they grab their morphors out. "Unlock the Legend", Sora, AV, and Jazz said out as they morph into ranger form.

"Music Force Next Generation", Scarlet yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

As the battle is getting started, the other rangers from both teams arrive at the scene. "Scarlet", Noelle said to Scarle as she kicks at some Noistrons.

The Noistrons land on the ground as Scarlet nods to her. "I am glad to see you guys". Scarlet said to Noelle.

"What's with this ugly guy"? Jason asks them.

Prince Bassonitio gives a look to Jason. "Ugly, me, ridiculous mainlander", Prince Bassonitio said to him. He grabs out his sword as he is charging into the rangers.

The rangers frown as they see the evil prince heading towards them. "Guys Let's get this done right". Noelle said to them.

"You heard her". Sora said to her teammates.

As the fight is getting started, Prince Bassonitio has his sword out. He is eyeing at the rangers as he plans to get to two of them in particular. "Show me what you got Rangers". Prince Bassonitio said to them.

"Oh we will bring it". Wendell said to Prince Bassonitio.

Wendell, Michie, Logan, and Marcus charge in at Prince Bassonitio. Prince Bassonitio frowns as he blocks their moves as he knocks them down with ease. The four teens land on the ground as they demorphed back to civilian form.

Kali and Dakota nod to each other as they go into Music Knight form. Chris and Jason went into Music Force Mode as they are going at it on Prince Bassonitio.

Prince Bassonitio frowns as he sees Michie in her Music Knight form. "You are a fool to call yourself a Music Knight, girl". Prince Bassonitio said as he is more focused to fight Dakota.

Dakota is putting up a fight against Prince Bassonitio. Kali jumps in as he kicks at him. "She is more honorable than you could ever be. She is truly a music knight". Kali said to Prince Bassonitio as he knocks the evil warlock prince down.

Prince Bassonitio frowns as he fires his powers at them. "A female Music Knight will always be weak". Prince Bassonitio said to them as he unleashes it on them.

Kali, Dakota, Logan, and Marcus gets hit as they are sent flying to the ground. They are in some pain as they demorph back into their civilian form.

"Logan, Marcus", Cassie and Sara yells to them.

"Dakota, Kali", Abu and Paige said to them.

Abu, Paige, Wendell, Kayori nod as they go into Music Fairy and Music Guardian respectively. Plus Sara and Eva also change to Music Force rangers. "You are going to regret messing with our friends".

Sara said to Prince Bassonitio.

Wendell nods as he glares at Prince Bassonitio. "That's right", Wendell said to Prince Bassonitio.

Prince Bassonitio rolls his eyes as he notices Abu in particular. He has his eyes glared at him. "Male Music Fairies, what in the world has going especially on the main land"? Prince Bassonitio yells at them as he is getting very furious.

The rangers are noticing that Prince Bassonitio is getting more dangerous as he is firing his powers at them. "We need to defeat this guy now". Scarlet said to them.

Yeah our teammates are not doing so well either". Edward said to them. He is getting frustrated with the evil warlock prince.

Noelle frowns as she is getting to that point that they need to regroup. "Guys, we need to pull back now". Noelle said to them.

Sora nods as she understands where Noelle is going with it. "Right guys, lets help our friends up and get out of here". Sora said to them.

As Prince Bassonitio looks at them as he is laughing at them, he has his evil powers glowing in his hands. "Maybe your friends needs to get their special forms reassigned especially with the green and purple rangers". Prince Bassonitio yells at them as he fires his powers at them.

AV and Sora are getting very mad as a special aura surrounds them. "You don't accept that the times are changing". AV said to Prince Bassonitio. "There is no mistake on their special forms because it fits to them on who they really are". Sora yells at Prince Bassonitio.

Prince Bassonitio turns as he looks at the Red and Blue Lore Keeper Rangers as they are going into their special forms. His power increases even more as he fires a wave of power at Sora and AV.

Sora and AV gets hit as they are unable to go into their special form. They lands on the ground really hard. "What no way". Jazz said to them. "How is that possible"? Sara asks them.

Prince Bassonitio laughs at them as he has the wave power ready again. "My special ability negates them from going into their special form because it is a special form outside of Musicola. Say good bye to them rangers", Prince Bassonitio said to them. He unleashes the power at Sora and AV once more.

Scarlet frowns as she looks at Sora and AV. She thinks back to that very day when AV and Jazz comforted Sora in the bathroom. She even thinks about her music fairy test as she had to fight against the hard times on her. "OH NO YOU DON'T". Scarlet yells out loud.

Noelle nods as she is getting the same reminders from her music fairy test. She thinks back how she and AV went through hard times together in that warehouse. Plus she thinks about the time she helped Sora as well. "Not my friends you egoistical creep". Noelle yells out loud.

Scarlet and Noelle runs together as they feel their fairy powers growing and glowing. For Scarlet, her music fairy pendant is growing to its full size around her neck. For Noelle, her necklace is at full size, but it is still glowing as well. The two Music Force Next Generation Red and Pink sacrifice themselves to save AV and Sora.

The teens are stunned as they watch Noelle and Scarlet get hit with the full force of the blow. They are sent flying to the ground as they demorph. "NO", the rangers yells out loud to them as they see it happening.

Sora and AV are stunned as they realize that Noelle and Scarlet are the two that protected them. "Noelle, Scarlet, please get up". AV said to them as she is trying to hold back the tears.

Prince Bassonitio laughs at them as he takes some steps close to them. "Face it Rangers, there is no one that can stop me now". Prince Bassonitio said to them.

A red and a bright pink aura from Noelle's and Scarlet's Music Fairy Pendants are glowing even more as the aura is covering their bodies like it is healing them. The rangers are stunned by what is happening. "Guys look", Paige said to them.

Noelle and Scarlet are standing up as they have a stronger power. "You tried to destroy our friends. You tried to destroy the Special Ones of Lore Keepers. We shall destroy you together". Noelle and Scarlet said in unison.

"Musicolan Music Fairy Princess Mode", Noelle and Scarlet said in unison as they unlock their special form together.

 _ **Special Morphing Sequence**_

 _Noelle and Scarlet are standing together with a Musicolan Castle in the background. American and Hawaiian music are playing together in the background. Standing behind them is a Music Fairy who is watching over them._

 _Noelle has a bright red Music fairy maiden style dress with leggings. She has red and bronze gloves with musical note markings. She has red and bronze knee high boots. She has the Musicola coat of arms on her chest. Her hair is wavy as she has a red and bronze helmet. Her weapon is a sword as she has the American Music Symbol on it._

 _Scarlet has a bright pink Music fairy maiden style dress with leggings. She has pink and bronze gloves with musical note markings. She has pink and bronze knee high boots. She has the Musicola coat of arms on her chest. Her hair is wavy as she has a pink and bronze helmet. Her weapon is a sword as she has the Hawaiian Music Symbol on it._

" _Music Fairy Princess Music Force Red Ranger", Noelle yells out loud as she is in her new pose._

" _Music Fairy Princess Music Force Pink Ranger", Scarlet yells out loud as she is in her new pose._

 _ **End Special Morphing Sequence**_

Everyone is deeply surprised as Noelle and Scarlet has this unique form. The teens are supporting each other as they are deeply in awe of them.

Prince Bassonitio is stunned as he didn't see this coming. "How is this possible? I had them right where I wanted them with my special ability". Prince Bassonitio yells at them.

Noelle and Scarlet looks at the evil warlock prince. "We protect our friends who has been there for us even from the very beginning and through the most difficult events of our lives. You will never harm them and our friends again". Noelle and Scarlet said in unison as they fire their Music Fairy Powers at Prince Bassonitio.

Prince Bassonitio gets hit directly at the center of his armor. He notices that his powers are weakening like it is destroying him. "NOOOOO", Prince Bassonitio yells at them as he is getting destroyed into black ash. Noelle and Scarlet uses their music fairy powers to collect the black ashes of Prince Bassonitio into an urn. They land on the ground as they instantly demorph.

The teens are stunned as the both of them are very tired and exhausted. Sora is deeply confused on what just happened. "Umm guys, lets head to the Great Library". Sora said to them. The rest of the teens nod in agreement as they teleport away.

Blastron has an evil grin on his face as the device reacted during the entire battle. "So it is the pink ranger that has powerful music fairy powers just like the red ranger. This is very interesting for Lady Chaosima to learn". Blastron said to himself as he teleports back to the ship.

At the Great Library, everyone is in the med bay. Abby and Maya are tending to the injuries. Kira sighs as she looks at them. "That battle must have took a lot out of them". Kira said to them.

Maya nods in agreement as she looks at Kira. "Yeah plus they even brought this urn as well. I don't know what to do with it". Maya said to Kira.

"Perhaps I can take it to Mount Siren to be permanently sealed away". Natasha Amy said to them as she has Sharon with them.

Maya and Kira turn to Natasha Amy and Sharon. "That would definitely be a feat idea, but who was Prince Bassonitio anyways? Plus why we haven't heard much about him"? Kira asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy sighs as she looks at them. "I will explain it soon enough. Plus it is something that the rangers will have to hear as well". Natasha Amy said to them.

The adults nod as they see the teens drifting off to sleep. "Yeah that battle took a lot of them". Maya said to Natasha Amy. Kira nods as she is getting a bad feeling that something else will happen very soon.

End Chapter

Noelle and Scarlet went into their music fairy mode. Plus they have it at a higher level than the others on the team who has the Music Fairy Powers.

Next Chapter: History of Lady Chaosima


	86. Chapter 86

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 84: History of Lady Chaosima

Back at Lady Chaosima's Ship, Lady Chaosima sees Blastron returning as he bows to her. "My mistress, the red and the pink Rangers has the highest level of the Music Fairy Powers. It is clearly into the royal levels". Blastron said to Lady Chaosima. He hands her the device as he did record them.

Lady Chaosima looks at the levels of the Music Fairy Power in the red and pink Rangers. "This is something that I was hoping for and then some. Not only the red ranger has it, but the pink ranger as well. They have the power to power up the weapon. Once the weapon has enough of the Music Fairy Power, I can destroy Musicolan and the earth with no problem. It is time for them to be captured and brought to me. I want you and Rima to capture them". Lady Chaosima said to Blastron.

Blastron nods as he looks at Lady Chaosima. Rima nods as she arrives in the room. "Of course Mother", Rima said to Lady Chaosima as she and Blastron leave the ship.

Lady Chaosima has an evil grin on her face. "It is almost time". Lady Chaosima said to herself as she remembers the last time she got the power to power up the weapon.

Back at the Great Library, everyone has recovered from the most recent battle that required the Music Force Next Generation team to help the Lore Keeper team to destroy Prince Bassonitio. Everyone is in the main ops as they are gathered together to listen to everything. "Ok that Music Fairy Princess Mode was awesome. However how come we were not aware of it"? Noelle asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she shows both teams a family tree on Musicola. "This is a family tree of every Musicolan who was born there. It includes those who moved to the mainland to start their own lives away from Musicola by choice or by force. However the special forms that Noelle and Scarlet achieved is very rare. In fact, it has been a very long time since a being's Music Fairy Powers being on royal levels. Plus it is next to impossible when it will happen". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens from both teams are deeply surprised by it. "What do you mean by next to impossible when it happens"? Sora asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Sora. "To fully understand it, this going back long before the battle that took place on Musicola. This was when Melodic was the Head Elder of Musicola". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Natasha Amy. "Long before the battle meaning", Noelle said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Noelle. "Long before Lady Chaosima went deeply evil and banished from Musicola". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens gasp as they are deeply surprised by it. "The background of Lady Chaosima", Scarlet said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she pulls up four names from the Musicolan family tree. "Back then, the strength of power of the Music Fairy, Music Knight, and Music Guardian were tested and measured. It determined what kind of job and duties that each individual had. The highest level are the royal levels. Their job is to protect Musicola and all of its people. However the biggest draw back was that they couldn't leave for the mainland permanently unless he or she got special approval from the tribunal.

Melodic had two sons named Baritonio and Bassonitio. Baritonio was a Music Knight while Bassonitio was a Music Guardian. While both brothers had the highest level of their respective placement, Baritonio was more loved and deeply respected by everyone on Musicola. Bassonitio was not a very kind being. However Baritonio was deeply loved and respected by everyone on Musicola. The powers that the two brothers had were in the royal levels as well.

However when it came to love, the relationship had to be fully approved by the Head Elder of Musicola. In this case, it was Melodic. Prince Baritonio build his relationship with a powerful Music Fairy named Flutinia. The levels of her powers were in the royal levels as well. She was very kind hearted and deeply wise woman who had a wild spirit and sarcastic personality. On the other hand, Prince had a secret and hidden relationship with another Music Fairy named Clarinetta. Clarinetta was very powerful with her music fairy powers in the royal levels as well. However Clarinetta was not one of the nicer music fairies. Word was that Clarinetta was practicing the dark music powers. Plus Clarinetta and Flutinia were deep arch rivals. When even ever the two see each other, a fight always broke out.

However, as the relationship between Baritonio and Flutinia is getting deeper towards marriage, they approached to Melodic at a a Musicolan Tribunal meeting to get full approval to be married and start a family together. As they got the full approval, Bassonitio announced that he and his lover has a family together and married. Melodic was furious when he found out that he didn't approve of the relationship. He demanded to Bassonitio to leave his wife and children for someone else. However when Clarinetta revealed that she is Bassonitio's wife, she was furious that Melodic wanted his son to leave her. Bassonitio and Clarinetta attacked the tribunal. Flutinia and Baritonio defended the members of the tribunal. Bassonitio said, "we will be back father. When we do, we shall take over Musicola together". Bassonitio said to them. It was then and there that any family member of Bassonitio and Clarinetta will never be allowed to be a true part of Musicola.

A few months later, Baritonio and Flutinia were married. It was the biggest and festive wedding that Musicola had together. They were called the Prince and Princess of Musicola. However, during the wedding reception, an evil music fairy named Yvette attacked the people. As she made chaos and havoc, she announced that Prince Bassonitio and newly renamed Lady Chaosima will rule Musicola with an iron fist.

As the battle draw to a close, Flutinia managed to defeat her. An old and major law if a Music fairy defeats another music fairy, the music fairy who won makes the punishment. She banished Yvette from Musicola with no memory of Musicola and her family. She sent Yvette to the mainland where she will never cause any harm to Musicola ever again. It was that evening that Flutinia discovered that she is pregnant with her first child.

About nine months later, Flutinia welcomed twin girls into the world of Musicola. Of course, it was a huge deal on Musicola. However the feeling didn't last. Some how Lady Chaosima found out about Flutinia's twins. Flutinia and Baritonio made a hard decision to separate the twins. She sent the eldest twin to the mainland on one day, and the plan was to send the younger twin to the mainland on the next day. The younger twin got stolen in the night. The twins names were Shirona and Muserina. It devastated the couple deeply that they decided to make the marriage work and never mention about the twins to anyone. Years later, the night before the major battle that took place at the school, Prince Baritonio and Princess Flutinia were killed by Prince Bassonitio and Lady Chaosima. The next morning, Melodic made the gruesome discovery of their bodies. In the battle at the school, Melodic fought very hard against Bassonitio and Lady Chaosima. Melodic learned that it was Prince Bassonitio's and Lady Chaosima's eldest daughter Sonatina that stolen Muserina for revenge for banishing Yvette and erasing her memories of Musicola and her family. He also learned that they changed Muserina's name to Muse so no one would put two and two together. As they demanded on where Muse was, Melodic refused to tell them a thing because he always suspected that Muse is actually Prince Baritonio and Flutinia's younger daughter. He turned Bassonitio into a suspended state for his crimes. However just as the Music Fairies takes Bassonitio away, Lady Chaosima used her powers to seal Melodic in that cave. Lady Chaosima and her family were banished from Musicola and the mainland as the remaining Music Fairies sent them to deep space". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens are stunned as they learn everything. "Wait what happened to Shirona"? Jazz asks them.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Jazz. "Shirona was adopted on the mainland. They had no idea where the baby came from. They named her Sharon". Natasha Amy said to them.

Sharon steps forward as she looks at the teens. "I found out that I was adopted as a teenager. It wasn't very pretty. My life hasn't been the same since and that lead to bad decisions and jail time. When I moved to Musicola. I learned more things that I never knew about at all. I learned that Muserina aka Muse is my twin sister. My birth parents are actually dead. Plus word is that Lady Chaosima has Muse held captive on her ship still". Sharon said to them.

The teens look at Sharon as it hits Scarlet very hard. "I can't believe this. My life and my mom's life has been a complete lie. I thought Lady Chaosima is actually my grandmother. But it turns out that she is not related to me at all. When I saw Noelle rescuing you and happy that you were free, she was happy that she got reunited with you. I had to put on the brave face and be happy for Noelle. The truth was I was jealous that Noelle got reunited with you. I have to accept that Noelle is actually my cousin and you are my aunt. Why was my mom and me separated from you for so long for the truth to come out now". Scarlet said to them as tears are falling down her face.

" _ **I wanted to protect them".**_ A female ghostly spirit said to them.

AV's necklace is glowing as her eyes are fully rainbow. "Are you Princess Flutinia"? AV asks out there.

" _ **Indeed I am",**_ the ghost of Princess Flutinia said to them as she appears to them.

The teens from both ranger teams are stunned to see a ghost other than the ghost of Christopher Askew. Sharon turns as she looks at the ghost. "Are you my biological mother"? Sharon asks The ghost of Flutinia.

The ghost of Flutinia nods as she looks at Sharon. " _ **Indeed I am Sharon, I have watched over you for a very long time. I wondered why you went down the wrong path in life. I separated you from your sister for protection. It was the hardest thing that your father and I ever made. We love you both even though we were never there for you and your sister. Now you are back on Musicola and know the full truth of your past".**_ The ghost of Flutinia said to Sharon.

The ghost of Flutinia went over to Scarlet as she comforts her. " _ **Now that the truth is known to you, it is getting closer to free your mother and to defeat Lady Chaosima once and for all".**_ The ghost of Flutinia said to Scarlet.

As the ghost vanishes, Natasha Amy has the urn. The teens are hanging out together as they are trying to process what they just learn. Jazz went towards Scarlet as she can deeply relate to her. Michie is comforting Scarlet. "Hey Scarlet, I know how you feel and I can deeply relate to you about it". Jazz said to Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Jazz as she nods to her. "Oh yeah, you were stolen from Abby by your fake mom. My mom and I have a fake grandmother. My mom doesn't even know it yet. Now, I have to get use to the fact that Noelle is my cousin". Scarlet said to Jazz as she is wiping her tears.

Jazz nods as she can understand it completely. "Well, Corey and Levi are your cousins as well. You have more family than you didn't realize". Jazz said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she is feeling better about it. "Will they accept the truth about Flutinia and Baritonio and the connection to Sharon? I mean they never knew about it either". Scarlet asks Jazz.

Jazz looks at Scarlet as she nods to her. "They will be told the truth as well Scarlet". Jazz said to Scarlet.

Sharon nods as she looks at them. "Natasha Amy and I will be heading over to their house to explain it as well". Sharon said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Noelle. "Noelle, we need to talk in private". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she is processing everything that has happened as well. "Of course", Noelle said to Scarlet as they leave the Great Library for Reefside.

Back in Reefside, Noelle and Scarlet are walking around together. "I never imagine to learn that you are my cousin. At the same time, we got along so great that we are great friends". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Scarlet. "I know what you mean Scarlet. Plus why did you keep what you are feeling from me"? Noelle asks Scarlet.

Scarlet sighs as she looks at Noelle. "I didn't want to ruin your parade on getting your biological mother back. I had to put on the brave face during that time. The feeling got hit even more when Dakota and Kayori protected and defending their moms as well. I was jealous that it convinced me that I had to rescue my mom in order for my music fairy form to come through". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle shakes her head to Scarlet. "That shouldn't convince you to do that Scarlet. To be honest, I was jealous of other girls who has great relationships with their biological mothers. I was even jealous of you as well". Noelle said to Scarlet as she admits it to her.

Scarlet looks at Noelle as she is surprised by it. "You were jealous of me. Plus how was your jealously curbed"? Scarlet asks Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Scarlet. "My Mom explained to me that mothers comes in different shapes and sizes no matter if she is the biological mother or not. I understood that I came from Sharon's belly and placed in the care

Of Kira and Conner McKnight". Noelle said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Noelle. "I feel a bit better about things now. Plus we really should do something together now that we are cousins". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle nods in agreement as she looks at Scarlet. "You bet", Noelle said to Scarlet.

As the two girls are heading towards an ice cream shop, they are grabbed from behind as they are dragged into an alley. "Hey what's going on here"? Noelle asks out there. "Yeah you are going to regret ambushing us". Scarlet said out there.

"You two have are coming with us to Lady Chaosima". Rima said to them.

"That's right, you two don't have much choice on the matter either". Blastron said to them. The four of them vanishes from the alley as their morphors and cellphones are left behind.

End Chapter

Yeah the Lore Keeper team and the Music Force Next Generation team learned about Lady Chaosima's past on Musicola. Plus Scarlet and Noelle are both kidnapped by Rima and Blastron. Will the rangers realize that their red and pink Rangers are missing?

Next Chapter:


	87. Chapter 87

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 85: The Black Musicolan Full Moon Part 1

At the Great Library, everything seems to calm down for the Lore Keeper rangers and the Music Force Next Generation Rangers. The teens are hanging out together as they are talking among themselves.

Kira notices her phone ringing with Conner's Caller ID on the screen. She answers her phone. "Hey Conner", Kira said to Conner.

" _ **Is Noelle and Scarlet with you"?**_ Conner asks Kira.

Kira frowns as she thinks that they must have forgotten to do a chore at home. "No they left they Great Library for a private talk. What's going on"? Kira asks Conner.

" _ **I found their morphors and cell phones in an alley in Reefside. They wouldn't leave behind unless someone else removed them".**_ Conner said to Kira.

Kira frowns as she is getting the sinking feeling that something is seriously wrong. "Is there any signs of a struggle at the location"? Kira asks Conner as she steps away from the others. The others notice that something is wrong.

" _ **Not that I could see Kira. Someone must have grabbed them and made sure that they cleaned up after themselves".**_ Conner said to Kira.

Kira frowns as this is not good at all. "The rangers and I will be heading back to Reefside. Plus we will start for the search as well". Kira said to Conner.

As the phone call ends, Maya can tell that something is seriously wrong. "Kira what's wrong"? Maya asks Kira.

Kira turns as she looks at Maya. "Conner called. He found Noelle's and Scarlet's morphor in an alley. Noelle and Scarlet, they are missing". Kira said to Maya. She is getting worried and distraught.

Maya frowns as this is not good. "Calm down Kira, I will deploy the ranger drones". Maya said to Kira.

The teens look at each other as they went to Kira. "Kira what's going on"? Dakota asks Kira.

Kira looks at the teens as she has bad news for them. "Scarlet and Noelle are missing". Kira said to them.

The Music Force Next Generation teens are stunned as they have to get back to Reefside to rescue them.

At Lady Chaosima's Ship, Noelle and Scarlet find themselves in a cell in the dungeon. They are in chains with both of their wrists being linked in them. Plus they are in different clothes like they are in special body suits. Noelle's is in a dark red color, and Scarlet is in a dark pink. "Great, I was hoping to get some quality time with my newly cousin, but now we are in a new hell hole". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Scarlet. "Yeah I hate it as much as you do Scarlet. I know this is the wrong time to bring it up, but Kayori is also your cousin as well. Ok more like your cousin in law". Noelle said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Noelle. "Yeah", Scarlet said to Noelle. She doesn't know what they are going to do to them. She senses that Noelle is getting scared like she is.

Up in the main ops, Lady Chaosima looks at Blastron and Rima. "Rima, bring in Sir Stanler", Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes Mother", Rima said to Lady Chaosima. She leaves the room as she brings Sir Stanler into the main ops room.

Sir Stanler walk in the room as he bows to Lady Chaosima. "My mistress", Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima looks at them as she has an evil grin on her face. "In a few but short hours, the full moon will up in the night sky of the main land. However on Musicola, it will be a Black Musicolan Moon. It is the one day where the powers of the Music Fairies will be at it weakest. Once I use this spell, the Black Musicolan Moon will be on the Mainland as well. It will mean the rangers with the Music Fairy Powers will be very weak as well. Plus every defense that Musicola will have will be down until sunrise. It is the only time I will be able to sneak back to Musicola. Once I get this weapon to full power, I am leaving the ship for Musicola. Three of you are to remain here to destroy the rangers". Lady Chaosima said to them.

"Yes Mother", Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

"Yes my mistress", Blastron said to Lady Chaosima.

"Yes my mistress", Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima as he is not as pleased to remain on the mainland. He wants to go back to Musicola.

Lady Chaosima nods as she looks at them. "Good, in the mean time, Rima and Sir Stanler bring the red and pink Rangers to the chamber. Blastron, I want you to beef up the security around the perimeter of the ship. Those ranger drones is what found the captive rangers last time. I want them to know that security getting into the ship will be tighter than usual". Lady Chaosima said to them.

The three officers nod as they get their orders. As they leave the main ops room, Lady Chaosima is heading towards the chamber as she is taking a step forward towards her evil plan.

Back in the dungeon, Noelle and Scarlet sighs as they are wondering what is happening. "Scarlet, if they do plan to bring us to Lady Chaosima, we work together to make a break for it". Noelle said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Noelle. "You got it Noelle". Scarlet said to Noelle. She is ready to make some trouble for them.

The two girls gets up as they are ready to fight. They hear the door to the dungeon unlocking. As the door opens, Rima and Sir Stanler are walking in with a some Noistrons. As they approach to their cell door, a Noistron unlocks the cell door.

As the Noistrons are coming in at Noelle and Scarlet, the two girls are fighting back as they are kicking at them. The Noistrons went to the floor. Sir Stanler and Rima frowns as they go in there to stop them.

"Honestly, do you to honestly think that you can get out of here that easily"? Sir Stanler asks them.

"Yeah you two are not going to escape from here especially what your dear grandmother has planned for the both of you". Rima said to them as she aims it at Scarlet.

Scarlet frowns as she glares at Rima. Sir Stanler and Rima has got them down and surrounded. "Lady Chaosima is not even related to my mom and me, Rima". Scarlet said to Rima.

"That's right, we know about her background and history. Should we call her Lady Chaosima or Clarinetta"? Noelle asks Rima as she she trying to get under her skin.

Rima frowns as she power slaps Noelle in the face. "Never bring up that name in front of me red ranger". Rima said to Noelle. Sir Stanler and Rima drags Noelle and Scarlet our from their cell to the chamber.

In the chamber, Lady Chaosima has everything ready as she has two machines ready. She hears the door opening as she can tell it is Rima and Sir Stanler bringing in Noelle and Scarlet to them. "They were being difficult". Lady Chaosima said to them.

"Yes they were my mistress", Sir Stanler said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she turns to them. "Put them on the machine", Lady Chaosima said to them.

Rima and Sir Stanler nod as they bring Noelle and Scarlet to the machine. As they set them on it, Noelle and Scarlet frowns as Lady Chaosima opens the roof of the chamber. "It won't be long until your fairy powers will be weakening". Lady Chaosima said to them.

Noelle frowns as she is being restrained. "You won't get away with this Clarinetta". Noelle said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima frowns as she glares at Noelle. "So you know about my true Musicolan name. No one dares to call me by that name". Lady Chaosima said to Noelle as she slaps her in the face.

"Leave her alone, besides you are not really my grandmother you witch. You kidnapped my mom from her true mother, Flutinia". Scarlet said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima turns to Scarlet as she has an evil and menacing scowl on her face. "Yes, that Flutinia banished one of my daughters to the mainland with no memories of her life on Musicola and her family as well. I call it revenge my dear. Plus once all of this is done, I will have a way back to Musicola". Lady Chaosima said to Scarlet.

Lady Chaosima looks at them as she has her dark music fairy powers in an powerful orbs. "Dark Powers of Musicola, let your Black Musicolan Full Moon come out to the mainland and weaken every single one with the Music fairy powers to be weaken". Lady Chaosima said out loud. She fires the orbs into the air.

As black and crimson orbs went into the night sky, it is having a major effect on the moon. It is turning black as the air for chillier than usual. A dark crimson wave is all over the various towns.

Noelle and Scarlet are feeling the effects. They are feeling weak and pale like are getting sick. "What's going on"? Noelle asks them.

Lady Chaosima has an evil grin on her face. "That my dears is the Black Musicolan Full Moon. It is the only thing that ultimately weakens the Music Fairies on Musicola. The two of you have the highest level of the Music Fairy Power making it the perfect candidates for my plans. Plus the levels that the both of you have will power up this weapon as well". Lady Chaosima said to them as she turns on the machine.

As the machines are being turned on, mechanical arms reaches down towards Noelle and Scarlet as probes are being placed on their bodies. A dark color liquid is poured over their hands and feet. "The machine needs time to power up. It will not be long until the both of you will be screaming in agony". Lady Chaosima said to them as she, Rima, and Sir Stanler are watching it.

At DT Wave, Kira frowns as everyone is noticing the moon. "Kira why is the moon like that"? Dakota asks Kira.

Kira turns to Dakota as she does not know. "I don't know Dakota". Kira said to Dakota.

"Kira something is seriously wrong with Kayori and Abu". James said to Kira.

Kira frowns as she rushes over to Kayori and Abu. She notices that they are pale and very exhausted. "Guys what's wrong"? Kira asks them.

"I don't know Kira. One minute, I am in a good mood. The next thing I knew; I am suddenly feeling very weak". Abu said to Kira.

"Yeah I don't have much strength to move at all". Kayori said to Kira.

Kira frowns as this is very bad. "Paige and Wendell, get them into bed in the med bay". Kira said to them. She is trying to handle things.

Natasha Amy and Sharon arrives as they see that something is happened. "Natasha Amy, what's going on"? Kira asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy shakes her head to them. "It seems that Lady Chaosima has brought out the Black Musicolan Full Moon out. It is the only thing that ultimately weakens the Music Fairy. It is very uncommon to happen on Musicola naturally. However in order to happen on the mainland, it had to be in a dark spell. The effects of it last until sunrise". Natasha Amy said to Kira.

Kira frowns as this is bad. She notices the condition of Abu and Kayori. "They will not be in any condition to fight any time soon". Kira said to them. She is getting worked up as this situation is getting bad to worse.

Sharon frowns as she looks at Kira. "Kira get a grip. Noelle and Scarlet are trapped at Lady Chaosima's Ship. They need to be rescued. Plus Colin and Muse are trapped there as well. I get the feeling that it is time to save them as well, and I have to fight for them as well". Sharon said to Kira.

Kira looks at Sharon as Conner hears everything from her mouth. "I really needed that Sharon thank you". Kira said to Sharon.

The ranger message board is going off as it is Maya. " _ **Kira, we got a lock on Noelle's and Scarlet's location, but there is a tougher security around the ship. We need to take action now".**_ Maya said to them.

Kira nods as she is getting determined to do this rescue. "Right, I am going to send the rangers to the ship now. Although I will be two rangers down because of this". Kira said to Maya.

" _ **Ok, I am sending my team to help".**_ Maya said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at Maya. "I appreciate it Maya". Kira said to Maya as he phone call ends

The teens look at Kira as they see the Lore Keeper rangers arriving at DT Wave. "Hey guys", Sora said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Sora. Kira hands Sharon a weapon to defend herself. "We need to get into the ship quickly. Plus we don't have much time to sit around". Dakota said to them. The teens nod as they head out and Natasha Amy and Sharon are coming with them as well.

Meanwhile, in a different parallel world, a group of teens are training at their headquarters. All the sudden, a young teenage boy and a teenage girl in the group is sensing something being very wrong.

"I feel like someone needs our help". The teenage boy said to them as he is a purple cladded outfit.

"Yeah I am feeling it as well". The teenage girl said to them as she has a yellow cladded outfit.

A woman and a man looks at them as they got some news. "The two of you are needed in the other world. Your mission is to pull the Red and Pink Music Force Next Generation Rangers here". The woman said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news. "But why though"? A teenage girl in red asks them.

"They are being greatly harmed by the evil in Reefside. The only things that can fully heal them is the Music Jewels". The man said to them.

The purple and yellow cladded teens nod as they know what to do. "Right", they said to them as they leave their parallel world to help.

End Chapter

This the start of the finale in the arc. Plus Abu and Kayori are not in good condition to help and fight. Plus the rangers are going to get some help, but it is from someone very unexpected.

Next Chapter: The Black Musicolan Full Moon Part 2


	88. Chapter 88

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 86: The Black Musicolan Full Moon Part 2

Back on Lady Chaosima's Ship, the machines are fully powered up as it is emitting dark red and dark pink energy on Noelle and Scarlet respectively. Noelle and Scarlet are starting to feel a strange sensation as the energy is at them and their music fairy pendant necklace.

Lady Chaosima has an evil grin on her face. "Finally, it is time for your powers to power up the weapon". Lady Chaosima said to them. She presses a button on the remote.

Noelle and Scarlet frowns as they are starting to be in pain. Their power from their music fairy pendant are flowing to the probes as it is heading towards the weapon. An indicator on the weapon is on, it shows it is at 10%. "It is only a matter of time when the weapon is at 100%". Lady Chaosima said to them as she watches them suffer. Plus the strange liquid is growing as it continues to cover their arms and legs.

Outside of the ship, Noistrons are surrounding the perimeter of the ship. The teens are getting close to the perimeter. "We need to get in the ship now". Dakota said to them.

Sora nods as she agrees with Dakota. "Yeah from the looks it, they really beefed up security". Sora said to them. The teens grab their morphors out.

"Music Force Next Generation", Dakota and the team said in unison.

"Music Force Music Knight", Edward yells out loud.

"Unlock the Legend", Sora and her team yells in unison.

The teens morphs into ranger form. "Guys lets get into two groups. That way, we can get these Noistrons out of the way and head in the ship". Dakota said to them.

"You heard her guys", Sora said to them.

In Group 1, it is Dakota, James, Kali, Kayori, AV, Jason, Marcus, Jazz, and Eva. "Since this is a Music Force related, I am going into Music Force". Jazz said to them as she turns the dial on her morphor to Music Force. "Unlock the Legend", Jazz yells out loud as she goes into Music Force Bronze.

Sora turns as she is following suit. "Great idea Jazz", Sora said to Jazz. "Guys go into Music Force form". Sora yells to them.

"Right", the teens in the Lore Keeper team said as they morph into Music Force form. Sora is in Music Force Red, AV is in Music Force Blue, Jazz is in Music Force Bronze, Eva is in Music Force Silver, Sara is in Music Force Gold, Jason is in Music Force White, Logan is in Music Force Black, Marcus is in Music Force Pink, and Chris is in Music Force Purple.

As the battle is going on, the mysterious teenage boy and girl are close by to the battle. The teenage girl in yellow has a wild smirk on her face like she is ready to kick butt. "Let's really kick those things butts Amir". The teenage girl said to the guy named Amir. She has a wild and spirited personality.

The guy named Amir looks at the teenage girl. He is more of a serious and level headed young man. "I know that you are itching to fight those things, but we got a job to do, Kizzy". Amir said to the girl named Kizzy.

Kizzy sighs as she looks at Amir. "Alright", Kizzy said to Amir. The two of them began their morphors out. "Music Power Transform", Kizzy and Amir said in unison as they morph into ranger form. The sneak past the rangers as they get into the ship.

Edward frowns as he notices them heading into the ship. He is curious about them. 'That can't be Abu and Kayori. Plus what are they up to'? Edward thought to himself as he goes in and follows them.

The rangers finish up with fighting the Noistrons. "Guys let's go in there". Dakota said to them.

"Right", Sora said to Dakota. She does not realize that Edward already inside of the ship. Sharon and Natasha Amy are with them as they are helping the rangers.

Back in the ship, Lady Chaosima has an evil grin on her face as she continues to watch Noelle and Scarlet suffer. The levels on the weapon is around 75% percent filled.

"Mother, the rangers are in the ship". Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima frowns as she learns about the news. "Send our Sir Stanler and Blastron to deal with them. The weapon is nearly completed with power". Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she looks at Lady Chaosima. "Yes Mother", Rima said to Lady Chaosima as she leaves the room.

Lady Chaosima turns to the trapped rangers. They are still screaming in agony. Plus the strange liquid has covered most of their bodies. "It will not be long now". Lady Chaosima said to herself as she has an evil grin on her face.

In group one, it is Dakota, James, Kali, AV, Jason, Marcus, Jazz, and Eva. They have Natasha Amy and Sharon with them in the group. Eva and AV are sensing that someone is close by like they are petrified and turned to stone. "Guys, I am sensing something in that direction". AV said to them. "Me too", Eva said to them.

The teens in the group turn to AV and Eva. "Lead the way", Sora said to them. They quickly follow AV and Eva to a couple of cells. In the cells, it is the stone statues of Muse and Colin. "It is Scarlet's mom and Colleen's dad". James said to them.

Kali, Jason, and Marcus breaks the cell doors down. Sharon and Jazz rushes in to both cells as they pulled Muse and Colin out.

Dakota nods as they found them. "Sora, we got Muse and Colin out from their cells". Dakota said to Sora.

" _ **That's great, have Natasha Amy and Sharon teleport out of there with the petrified statues of Muse and Colin. We got triple trouble with Sir Stanler, Rima, and Blastron".**_ Sora said to Dakota.

Dakota nods as she understands the orders. "Alright, we are heading towards your position". Dakota said to Sora. She nods to Natasha Amy and Sharon as they got petrified statues of Muse and Colin. They teleport out of their back to DT Wave. The group is heading back to Sora's group.

In group two, it is Sora, Sara, Chris, Logan, Paige, Wendell, and Michie. They got triple trouble with Sir Stanler, Blastron, and Rima. What's the matter gold ranger, are you missing your red and pink Rangers? Lady Chaosima is just about to be finished with them and depleting them of their fairy powers. Unless you were so close with one of them like in deep love". Sir Stanler said to Michie as he is going at it.

Michie frowns as it has hit a nerve with her. "Where are they you rotten snake". Michie yells at Sir Stanler. She is going into Guardian Mode as a saber fight is going on.

Sir Stanler laughs at Michie as he kicks her down. "You call your self a Music Knight. You are more pathetic than I thought". Sir Stanler said to Michie as he fires his powers at her.

Michie gets hit as she lands on the floor. The others in group one arrives as they return fire. "Have you ever been told that messing with a Music Knight is dishonorable"? Dakota asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler gets hit as he is pushed back some. "So you guys have come to help them how quaint". Sir Stanler said to them.

As the battle is continuing, Paige notices that Edward is not with them. "Have you guys seen Edward"? Paige asks them.

This alarms the others as they notice that he is not here. "No, I thought he was with you guys". Kali said to them.

The teens frowns as they wonder where Edward went. As they are fighting back on Sir Stanler, Rima, and Blastron, they hear a familiar voice over the intercom. " _ **I have everything that I need Rangers. Your red and pink Rangers are pretty much useless to anyone now".**_ Lady Chaosima said to them.

The rangers frown as it is extremely bad news. "I do believe it is our time to leave". Rima said to the rangers. "Yeah we will be back". Blastron said to them. "Thats right, next time you won't be as lucky". Sir Stanler said to them as they teleport away from the ship.

The rangers frown as they wonder where they are going and most importantly the condition of Noelle and Scarlet.

In the chamber, Noelle and Scarlet are barely conscious as the machines had stopped. Lady Chaosima just left them moments ago. Their Music Fairy Pendants are small almost to the size of a small bead. The door opens as Noelle notices two individuals coming in the room. "It is going to be ok". A male said to Noelle. "We are going to get you to a safe place". A female said to Noelle.

Noelle and Scarlet watches the two of them release them from the machines and removed the strange liquid from their bodies. As they land in their arms, they lost conscious and passed out.

Edward walks in on them as he is confused on why they have them. "Release them now, their friends will be heading this way". Edward said to them.

"They will be alright Music Knight. We will not harm them". The male said to Edward.

"We are good guys just like your teammates are. We will be expecting the teams very soon". The female said to Edward.

Edward is deeply confused as he looks at them. "Wait", Edward said to them. The mysterious teens teleport away with Noelle and Scarlet with them. "Who are you"? Edward asks them. He is deeply perplexed by it as he hears his morphor going off.

" _ **Edward where are you"?**_ Dakota asks Edward.

Edward sighs as he hears Dakota's voice. "In a chamber, there is no sign of Lady Chaosima". Edward said to them.

It is not long that the teens arrive at the chamber. "Wait where is Noelle and Scarlet"? James asks Edward.

Edward sighs as he looks at them. "Two mysterious people took them away. They freed Noelle and Scarlet. They said that they are good guys like us. Plus they said that they will be ok. I was so confused by them that they took off with Noelle and Scarlet". Edward said to them as he is truly confused and concerned about them.

The teens are getting confused by it. AV's eyes sensed that Edward is telling the truth. The teens notice that Noelle and Scarlet went through hell in the chamber. Dakota frowns as she looks at them. "Let's head back to DT Wave", Dakota said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back to DT Wave.

In a parallel world, Amir and Kizzy returns with Noelle and Scarlet. "You got them out of there". A female in red said to them.

Amir nods to the red ranger. "We did Noette. The rangers in that world will have to come here to earn and find the Music Jewels that will restore their Music Fairy Powers". Amir said to red ranger named Noette.

Kizzy nods as she looks at them. "There is no doubt in my mind that they do have what it takes to defeat Clarinetta. Plus that Sir Stanler, Rima, and Blastron are a part of her forces with no big surprise there". Kizzy said to them as she is angry about it.

The teens frown as they have not aged a bit since that battle on Musicola long ago. "I always knew that Sir Stanler is a jerk. Plus he has the nerve to betray the ways of the Musicolan ways". The guy in gold said to them.

Noette nods as she deeply misses Edward. "I know how you feel Weylin. Once the rangers get here, we will fully explain to them what really happened to us when we left Musicola". Noette said to them especially the guy named Weylin.

They watch Noelle and Scarlet put into special beds. The group can not help but wince and cringe from their injuries especially at their Music Fairy Pendant.

End Chapter

The rangers manages to get Muse and Colin out from the ship. However Noelle and Scarlet got teleported away by the mysterious people named Amir and Kizzy. Plus what was Edward doing during the battle?

Next Chapter: The Mysterious Aftermath


	89. Chapter 89

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 87: The Mysterious Aftermath

The next morning, Abu and Kayori are awake as they are feeling better. They find themselves at DT Wave. As they get out of bed and stretch, Abu and Kayori notice that the others are walking in on them. "Abu, Kayori, how are you feeling"? Dakota asks them. The teens are happy to see them awake and moving around.

"I am feeling just fine guys. Last night, Kayori and I were completely out of it without actually getting involved in the rescue". Abu said to them.

Kayori nods as she looks at them. "I am a bit confused about what happened and why we felt like that. I didn't want to do much of anything". Kayori said to them. She notices that Noelle and Scarlet are not with them. "Guys, where is Noelle and Scarlet? Didn't you guys rescue them"? Kayori asks them.

James shakes his head as he looks at Kayori. "No, we got there too late. Someone else got to them and freed them. However they took them with them". James said to them.

Abu and Kayori are confused by it. "Hold on someone else has Noelle and Scarlet? Who were they and where they were from"? Abu asks them as he is perfect by it.

Kali shakes his head to them. "We are not sure about any of it. The only person that saw them was Edward. He saw them taking Noelle and Scarlet with them. Kali said to them.

Paige nods as she looks at them. "Yeah when we got there, the room was empty and it showed a lot of signs of Noelle as Scarlet getting heavily tortured". Paige said to them.

Kayori frowns as she is wondering if they will be alright. "Any ideas on what Lady Chaosima did to them though"? Kayori asks them.

Wendell shakes his head to Kayori. "From the looks of the scene, it was awful. Machines that were used and strange liquid on the floor. It was like Lady Chaosima nearly turn them to stone". Wendell said to Kayori.

Michie nods as she looks at them. "It was not very pretty at all". Michie said to them. She feels bad that they didn't reach to Noelle and Scarlet in time.

Edward sighs as he looks at them. "It is all my fault. If I tried to stop them from taking them away, they would be here with us". Edward said to them.

Dakota looks at Edward as she shakes her head to him. "What really happened in the battle anyways"? Dakota asks Edward. The teens nod as they want to know the same thing.

Edward looks at them as Kira nods to him. "I thought it was Abu and Kayori that came to the battle, but I was wrong in a huge way. I followed them in the ship". Edward said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Outside of the ship, the teens are fighting the Noistrons. Edward has his hands full with a couple of Noistrons. Out the corner of his eyes, he spots two teenagers who look just like Abu and Kayori. 'Hold on though, we left Abu and Kayori behind to rest and heal while that blasted moon is out'. Edward thought to himself._

 _As the two days morph into ranger form, Edward is stunned as they are rangers as well. He is deeply confused by their arrival here. The two teens fire their music blasters at some Noistrons as they sneak in to the ship._

 _Edward frowns as he is deeply wondering what they are up to. He fights off the Noistrons as he sneaks into the ship and following them._

 _In ship, Edward is following the two teens. "This place is extremely confusing like we could get caught or worse Amir". The girl said to the guy named Amir._

 _Amir nods as he looks at the girl. "That's why we need to look in every room to find them. The longer the two are suffering, the longer it will take them to recover and rebuild their Music Fairy Powers, Kizzy". Amir said to the girl named Kizzy._

 _Edward is in shock as he knew someone named Amir and Kizzy. 'Could it be, my old friends from Musicola. They got out of Musicola during that battle. They could have families of their own and passed away by now'. Edward thought to himself._

 _After a very hard following, Edward finally reaches to the chamber. 'That took longer than I thought plus it took a very long way to get here'. Edward thought to himself. He spots Noelle and Scarlet out cold and in bad shape. "Release them now, their friends are on there way". Edward said to them._

 _The guy in purple looks at Edward. "They will be alright Music Knight. We will not harm them". The male said to Edward._

" _We are good guys just like your teammates are. We will be expecting the teams very soon". The female said to Edward._

 _Edward is deeply confused about them. He watches them teleport away._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"It is what they said to me. They said that we will be expecting the teams very soon, and they are good guys just like your teammates are". Edward said to them.

Abu and Kayori look at Edward as they are just as confused about it. "What I don't get is what they meant by we are expecting the teams very soon". Abu said to them.

Kayori nods as she looks at them. "Yeah why in the world did they take my sister in law and my cousin away? They could have be healed here with us". Kayori said to them as she is very angry.

Natasha Amy, Sharon, Abby, Maya, and the entire Lore Keeper team shows up in the room. Abby is holding a book. "I am afraid it is more complicated than that". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens turn as they are stunned to see them. "More complicated how exactly"? Dakota asks them.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "The effects of the Black Musicolan Full Moon is extensive. If a Music Fairy is harmed in any sort of way while the moon is out, their Music Fairy Powers are weaken and their pendant decreases in size. The only way to heal them and rebuild their Music Fairy powers and pendant is with the Music Jewels". Natasha Amy said to them.

James looks at Natasha Amy as he senses a catch. "Ok but where are the Music Jewels exactly"? James asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "It is in a parallel world like this one. Long ago, the Music Jewels were on Musicola. Clarinetta was on the hunt for them and it's power. Flutinia and her love Prince Baritonio found them in time. They took them to Melodic for guidance on where to keep them safe from him. It was Melodic that suggest to them to send them to the parallel world to keep them safe. Flutinia and Prince Baritonio did just that. When Clarinetta found out what they did, she was furious at them. She said that she will get her revenge on them". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens frown as they learn that they have to go to the parallel world very soon. "Is there anything else about the Black Musicolan Full Moon"? Kali asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she is furious about it. "Yes, that moon is the only thing that can allow evils like Lady Chaosima to get back to Musicola. Now everyone on Musicola is getting prepared for when she will strike. They are on high alert as we speak. I have no doubt in my mind that she left behind Rima, Blastron, and Sir Stanler to finish all of you off". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens frown as they are getting close to face their final battle. "Ok but how do we get to the parallel world anyway"? Kali asks them.

Abby is holding a bronze colored book. "The only way all of you can get their is by touching this book". Abby said to them. The teens look at each other as they nod in agreement. They all touch and open the book. The two teams went into the Book as they are heading to the a different parallel world.

Back in the parallel world, Noelle opens her eyes as she finds herself in a very unfamiliar place. She notices that she is in a bed of some kind. "Scarlet are you here"? Noelle asks out there as her voice is a bit weak.

"Yeah I am here Noelle. Any ideas on where we are"? Scarlet asks Noelle as her voice is weak as well.

"No, can you move at all"? Noelle asks Scarlet.

"Just barely Noelle, what's the last thing you remember"? Scarlet asks Noelle.

Noelle thinks back to that chamber. "We were on those machines. All the sudden two people came in and freed us. I passed out after that". Noelle said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Noelle. "That sounds about right because that's the last thing I remembered as well". Scarlet said to Noelle.

A man and a woman see that Noelle and Scarlet are awake. "Thank goodness that the both of you are awake". The man said to them. "Yes the two of you are safe here with us". The woman said to them.

" _ **Safe haha, they will be perfect for my plans".**_ A mean teenage girl said to them as she has the Music Fairy Powers as well. She uses her powers on the man and woman as they went back towards the wall.

Noelle frowns as she glares at the teenage girl. "Leave them alone now", Noelle yells at the teenage girl.

"That's right", Scarlet said to the girl. She wishes that she has more strength and energy to fight.

The teenage girl glares at them as she has orbs ready for them. "You two are coming with me". The teenage girl said to them.

Noelle and Scarlet frown as they are being kidnapped once more. They are trapped in the orbs as they are being taken away. "Help us", Noelle and Scarlet yells out loud as they try to bang on the orb, but it is pointless and useless as they are being taken away.

It is not long that the group of teens return to their headquarters after a bad battle. They spot their mentors out cold and the special beds are empty. "They got them". Noette said to them as they are too late.

"Who got them"? Dakota asks them as she and the teens found them as they realize that something has happened to them yet again.

End Chapter

Things for Noelle and Scarlet are getting bad to worse. Plus the saying things will get worse before they get better. Who kidnapped Noelle and Scarlet? Plus will the rangers rescue them in time?

Next Chapter: The Music Jewels Part 1


	90. Chapter 90

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 88: Meeting the Sentai Melodyranger

In the parallel world, the teens are getting unexpected visitors as they turn around to see two groups of teens. "You two said that you will not harm them, but apparently you guys are too late to stop from who ever took them". Edward said to them as he is very angry at them.

Dakota looks at Edward as she stops him. "Calm down Edward, let them explain it to us". Dakota said to Edward.

Sora nods as she looks at Dakota. "Dakota is right Edward. We need all the information about what's going on". Sora said to Edward.

Noette looks at them as she is deeply surprised by him. "Edward, it is you. I can't believe it". Noette said to them as she is rushes over to him to hug and kiss him.

Everyone is very confused by what's going on. "Umm what in the world is going on here"? James asks them.

Edward looks at Noette as he remembers her. "It is me Noette. I don't understand though? I thought that you guys got to the Mainland safely". Edward said to Noette.

Noette still has the lovey dovey look on her face. The teens in her group sigh as this usually happens with their leader. "Umm Noette, now is not the time to go all love birds. Plus you remember what happened the last time you truly saw Edward". The girl in green said to Noette.

Noette nods as she has a sheepish look on her face. "You are right Donoma. It has been so long since I last saw you". Noette said to them.

The teens look at them as they are confused by it. Edward nods as he looks at them. "Yeah but how are you guys here though? If you guys ended up on the Mainland, you guys probably went separate ways and started families by now". Edward said to them.

The man and woman are getting up as they look at them. "We can explain it. My name is Callen and his my wife Kim. We are the mentors of the Music Sentai team". The man named Callen said to them.

Kim nods as as she looks at them. "Long ago, we sensed a disturbance coming from your world. As we crossed over to your world, we discovered them at a lake. They were lost, hurt, and distraught on what happened. They look like they didn't have much strength to keep going. My husband and I took them to our world to rest. What we didn't know is that they passed out from the injuries that they had. We took care of them for a very long time. The items that they had with them were very new to us. A strange spirit named Melodic came to us and told us that they are the saviors of this world. He also said that the Lost Daughter of Lady Chaosima will rise to take over this world just as Lady Chaosima will come back to take over the other world. Their weapons and Music sabers will be ready for the saviors when the Music Force Next Generation Power Rangers are born. When they woke up, they became a new team. Since then, the Music Sentai has been fighting the evil forces of Lady Yvette". Kim said to them.

The teens nod as they are starting to understand. "Hold on, Clarinetta who became Lady Chaosima had a daughter named Yvette. She was banished from Musicola with no memory of it including her family. Is it possible that Lady Yvette is the very Lost Daughter"? Edward asks Kim.

AV's eyes are bright rainbow and her necklace is glowing as it is indicating that a ghostly spirit is here.

"Woah what's up with the glow works here"? The guy in blue said to them as he is freaking out. He is mostly a worry wort most of the time. He has a New Yorker accent.

The guy in black is mostly mellow as he looks at the guy. "Calm down Jude", the guy in black said to the other guy in blue named Jude.

Jude looks at the guy as he is freaking out. "Calm down, that girl has crazy eye color that is really unnatural. What kind of human being has rainbow color eyes, Kwake"?

AV nods as she looks at them. "My heritage is kind of hard to explain". AV said to them.

" _ **She is the one and the same Edward".**_ A ghostly spirit said to them. She appears to them as she has a Musicolan Music Fairy robes on. There are special markings to indicate that she is a Music Fairy Princess. She has a special tiara on her head as well.

The teens are stunned to see her. "Are you Flutinia"? Dakota asks the ghost.

The ghost nods as she looks at them. "Indeed I am Native American Music Knight, Dakota. I am Flutinia. I have been watching over your world for a very long time. I know about your team and the original Music Force team. Cornelius and Levi reminds me a lot of Baronitio". The ghost of Fluntinia said to them.

The teens are stunned as they meet Flutinia for the first time. Noette looks at them. "I think now is the time to introduce ourselves. My name is Noette, Red Music Sentai". Noette said to them.

Donoma nods as she looks at them. She is mostly a serious young woman. She looks at Dakota with a small smile on her face. "My name is Donoma, Green Music Sentai". Donoma said to Dakota.

Dakota nods as she notices the Native American name. "Its a Native American name from the Ohama tribe right. My name is Dakota Summer, Music Force Next Generation Green Ranger". Dakota said to Donama.

Donoma nods as she looks at Dakota. "Yeah that's right", Donoma said to Dakota.

Jude looks at them as he looks at James in particular. "My name is Jude, Blue Music Sentai". Jude said to them. He is still kind of uneasy about things.

James nods as he looks at them. "Hey things about things can be uneasy at times. My name is James Davenport, Music Force Next Generation Blue Ranger". James said to Jude.

Kwake looks at Kali as he can tell that he is a serious guy. Kwake is more of a mellow and level headed guy. "My name is Kwake, Black Music Sentai". Kwake said to Kali.

Kali nods as he looks at Kwake. He notices somethings about him. "Let me guess, you have strong interest with African history. My name is Kali Zebu, Music Force Next Generation Black Ranger". Kali said to Kwake.

Kwake nods as he agrees with Kali. "Yeah, I find African Music very soothing". Kwake said to Kali.

Paloma looks at Paige as she has a punk almost gothic personality to her. "I am Paloma, White Music Sentai. White is not my color, but Chinese Music is sort of my thing". Paloma said to Paige.

Paige nods as she looks at Paloma. "Chinese Music is a part of my family ancestry and tree. My name is Paige Chen, Music Force Next Generation White Ranger". Paige said to Paloma.

Kizzy looks at Kayori as she has that tough no nonsense personality. "The name is Kizzy. I am this team's butt kicking master and Yellow Music Sentai. I take it that you are the Jamaican Music butt kicking master". Kizzy said to Kayori.

Kayori looks at Kizzy as she has a sheepish expression on her face. "Umm, Scarlet is the more of the butt kicking master on the team, but Jamaican Music Power is my source of strength. My name is Kayori Rhodes, Music Force Next Generation Yellow Ranger". Kayori said to them.

Sabella looks at them as she has a kind hearted personality. She is a bit shy as well. "My name is Sabella, Pink Music Sentai. I feel connected to the Hawaiian music". Sabella said to them as she has a kind hearted voice.

The teens notice that Sabella is very different from Scarlet. "Scarlet is our pink ranger. Her dad has Hawaiian ancestry and came from Hawaii. She is actually our pink ranger". Kayori said to them.

Amir looks at them as he has a serious but level headed personality. "My name is Amir. I apologize for not giving Edward more information at the ship. I had no idea that it was you in that Music Knight outfit. We are dealing a Music Knight who is an evil villain. My name is Amir. I had to learn and understand about the Middle Eastern Music with an open mind. Accepting it was not as easy for me". Amir said to them.

Abu looks at Amir as he nods to him. "My mom's family is actually Muslim. I am used to the judgement from people calling me terrorist when I am not. I am a fun loving guy who likes stand up comedy. When ever a rainy day comes along, I always say that someone in the clouds left the garden hose on all day. My name is Abu Wilson, Music Force Next Generation ". Abu said to Amir.

Amir nods as he grins to Abu. "Yeah it is kind of funny when you think about it". Amir said to them.

Weylin nods as he is wondering about Colin and Muse. "What happened to Muse and Colin though? We have not seen them in a very long time. My name is Weylin. Silver Music Sentai". Weylin said to them as he is mostly a laid back guy.

Wendell looks at them as he sighs to them. "It is kind of complicated and very long story. My name is Wendell O'Brien, Music Force Next Generation Silver Ranger". Wendell said to them.

Merinda is the girly girl cheerleader of the group as she gives them a look. "How complicated and very long story can it be? We went a long time without knowing nothing about it. The name is Merinda, Gold Music Sentai. The Australian Music is kind of boring. Plus where is your red ranger for Noette to meet. She shouldn't be left out". Merinda said to them as she is getting mad as she has her hands on her hips like a cheerleader.

Michie sighs as she never liked cheerleaders. "How about so complicated and very long story that there a lot of unexpected twists and turns into the entire thing. The name is Michie Crews, Gold Music Force Next Generation. That boring music that you call it is where my family and ancestry is from. Plus our red Ranger's name is Noelle. She would introduce herself to you, but she and Scarlet are held captive somewhere in this parallel world". Michie said to Merinda.

Dakota looks at them as things are about to get ugly. Noette is getting the same feeling. "Calm down Michie", Dakota said to Michie.

"Cool it Merinda, we all deserve to know the truth". Noette said to Merinda. She looks at them as the Lore Keepers are stunned by it.

Edward sighs as he looks at them. "Noette is right Merinda. Colin got captured by Lady Chaosima and her forces. He has been turned to stone. Muse built a life on the mainland and a family. However Lady Chaosima found out about it. She killed Muse's husband and kidnapped her and her daughter Scarlet and brought to her ship. Since then, it has been a huge roller coaster for Scarlet. Muse was also turned to stone. We recently rescued Colin and Muse, but we haven't reversed the effects". Edward said to them.

The Music Sentai team are stunned as they learn about it. "Is he telling the truth"? Jude asks them as he is kind of confused by it.

AV's eyes are bright orange as she looks at them. "Edward is telling the truth". AV said to them.

Sora nods as she looks at them. "AV is our human lie detector. My name is Sora Daniels, Lore Keeper Red Ranger". Sora said to them.

AV nods as she looks at them. Her necklace is glowing as it identifies the Sentai team. "My name is AV Winchester, Lore Keeper Blue Ranger". AV said to them.

Leo nods as he looks at them. "My name is Leo Bagriff, Lore Keeper Yellow Ranger". Leo said to them.

Adam smiles as he meets Kwake for the first time. "My name is Adam Cots, Lore Keeper Black Ranger". Adam said to them.

Alvin nods as he looks at them. "For the most of us, this is our first time being in a parallel world. My name is Alvin Gregory, Lore Keeper Green Ranger". Alvin said to them.

Cassie nods as she looks at them. "I am still upset about Noelle's and Scarlet's disappearance. They gotten through to me in my darkest hour. My name is Cassie St. Clair, Lore Keeper Pink Ranger". Cassie said to them.

Peter nods as he comforts her. "My name is Peter Collins, Lore Keeper Gold Ranger". Peter said to them.

Eva nods as she feels connected to them. "My name is Eva Chen, Lore Keeper Silver Ranger". Eva said to them.

Jazz looks at them as she has no idea what it is like to never aged. "My name is Jasmine Winchester Jones, Lore Keeper Purple Ranger". Jazz said to them.

Sara looks at them as things between Merinda and Michie is starting to cool down. "My name is Sara Jeckilson, Lore Keeper Crimson Ranger. We all are on the same side on this". Sara said to them.

Logan nods as he looks at Paloma. "My name is Logan Turner, Lore Keeper Orange Ranger". Logan said to them.

Marcus nods as he looks at them. "My name is Marcus Turner, Lore Keeper Bronze Ranger". Marcus said to them.

Chris looks at them as he thinks about the Music Jewels. "My name is Chris, I am the Lore Keeper White Ranger. Natasha Amy said something about the Music Jewels being here to help rebuild and heal Noelle and Scarlet". Chris said to them.

Jason nods as he looks at them. "Yeah my name is Jason Taylor, Lore Keeper Cyan Ranger. We came here to find them. Plus we just learn that Noelle and Scarlet got taken again in this world. I thought that they will be safe". Jason said to them.

Callen sighs as he looks at them. "That ambush should have never happened. The teenage girl that took Noelle is Lady Yvette's daughter. Her name is Ursula . Her son is an evil Music Knight named Alberto". Callen said to them.

Kim nods as she looks at them. "Alberto pretended to be you to get to Noette. He greatly deceived the team and left not too long ago. He gained access to the headquarters and learned everything about them from strengths and weaknesses. I have no doubt in my mind that he told Ursula how to get into the headquarters". Kim said to them.

The spirit of Flutinia sighs as she shows them the six Music Scrolls. "That man, he didn't got his hands on these Music Scrolls. These scrolls contains the information about the Music Jewels. In the wrong hands, they can be used to get back to Musicola. There are six Music Jewels represents Loyalty, Strength, Friendship, Trust, Love, and Justice". The spirit of Flutinia said to them.

As the Six Music Scrolls reveal themselves, various symbols shows which rangers to find them. The Music Jewel of Loyalty is for Jude, Weylin, Adam, Cassie, and Abu to find. The Music Jewel of Strength is for Kwake, AV, Eva, Sara, Paige, and Edward to find. The Music Jewel of Friendship is for Sabella, Paloma, Chris, and Paige to find. The Music Jewel of Trust is for Kizzy, Merinda, Peter, Jason, Kayori, Michie to find. The Music Jewel of Love is for Noette, Sora, Alvin, Logan, and Dakota to find. The Music Jewel of Justice Donoma, Amir, Leo, Jazz, Marcus, and Wendell to find.

The teens look at each other as they realize that they have to work together to find them and rescue Noelle and Scarlet in time. "We got work to do guys". Dakota said to them as they get into their respective groups.

Meanwhile at Lady Yvette's headquarters, Lady Yvette looks at the orbs containing Noelle and Scarlet. "My plans is almost complete. For so long, I have been trapped in this world. Once I have the Music Jewels, I can finally reunite with my mother. I will introduce her to her true grandchildren. We will destory the Music Sentai and anyone else that dares to get into our way". Lady Yvette said out loud as her two children Ursula and Alberto are laughing.

In the orbs, Noelle and Scarlet are trapped as they are yet again in another evil being's headquarters. 'Guys, where are you'? Noelle thought to herself as she and Scarlet are getting tired.

End Chapter

This is a start of a special mini arc. It has twists and turns in it. Will the rangers find the Music Jewels that will help to save Noelle and Scarlet?

Next Chapter: The Journey to the Music Jewels Part 1: Love and Strength


	91. Chapter 91

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 89: The Journey to the Music Jewels Part 1 Love and Strength

In the parallel world, the first group consists Noette, Sora, Alvin, Logan, and Dakota. They have to find the Music Jewel of Love. "So what the Music Scroll Love says anyways"? Logan asks them.

Noette is holding the scroll as she looks at it. "Love can be found when you least expect it. It can make a person blind and unforgiving. There is love that is unrequited that leaves its mark on its victims like a scar. It can come from a boyfriend, girlfriend, friend, or a family member. Love is a feeling that each one of you has that lives within the heart. The person that you truly love is like an angel in disguise that can show you all sorts of new things. It can show new light on a person as well. The City of Love is where the Music Jewel of Love is found. The title on Hugo's Book and movie can show you the way. The is where the song must be sung by all in the church's bell tower. You are gonna find the clues to the song in the riddle". Noette said to them.

The teens in the group look at each other as they are stumped by the riddle. "I wish AV was with us. She would tell us about the book. She is always reads a book". Sora said to them.

Logan nods as he agrees with Sora. "Yeah she is a avid reader alright, but it is also a movie as well". Logan said to them.

Alvin looks at Logan as he notices the last name on the riddle. "Yeah but it is pointing to one particular author, Hugo. It is talking about Victor Hugo's book". Alvin said to them.

Dakota nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus what is this about singing a song in a bell tower? Plus the riddle says that you are gonna find clues to the song in the riddle". Dakota said to them.

Noette looks at the clue closer as it hits her. "I think I know what song it is". Noette said to them. She leads them to an Internet cafe. She types the words Angel in Disguise in the search engine.

The teens notice the search results to a song by Jennifer Love Hewitt. "The song is called I'm Gonna Love You. If you look closely, the some of the words in the song is in the riddle". Noette said to them.

The teens look at the words to the song. "You are definitely on to something about this song Noette". Sora said to Noette.

Alvin realizes something important. "The book is The Hunchback of Norte Dome it takes place in Paris, France. There has been cartoon movies as well. In this case, there was a sequel to it where the main protagonist falls in love with a girl. At the end credits, that song was featured". Alvin said to them.

Logan gives Alvin a look to him. "You know this why exactly"? Logan asks Alvin. He is skeptical about it.

Alvin sighs as he looks at Logan. "The Hunchback of Norte Dome is one of my and my father's favorite books. I saw both movies when I was a kid. That song in the second movie was my favorite song alright". Alvin said to them.

Dakota is surprised as she looks at Alvin. "Ok we got to go to Paris and sing the song in the bell tower to earn the Music Jewel. It make sense to me". Dakota said to them.

Noette nods as she looks at them. "Ok guys lets do it then". Noette said to them. The teens teleport to Paris France.

The teens land as it is the middle of the night. There are not much people around as they land in front of the Norte Dome Church. "Oh my, are you alright"? A nun with a French accent asks them.

Noette looks at the nun as they get up. "Oui mademoiselle", Noette said to the nun.

The nun looks at them as she gets the feeling that they are here for something. "Follow me and you must talk about love that each of you have for others". The nun said to them with a French accent.

The teens look at each other as the nun seems to known that they are here for the Jewel. They follow her into the church.

Noette sighs as she looks at them. "I loved Edward, and we had a very deep relationship. It is like we were the special power couple as it were. Ever since that day that separated us up, I have longed for his return to me. However when he miraculously turns up, I thought it was really Edward. I fell for him head over heals all over again. However deep in my stomach, something was not right. It didn't show up at first, but as time when on it made a subtle presence that something was off. The guy that I thought was Edward was getting weird and distant to me. He was looking for something that none of us had access too. One night, I was in the headquarters. I heard him talking on his communicator to someone. I thought he was seeing someone else on the side. He said that he was talking to Kim about training practice. I bought it at first, but when I asked Kim about it. She told me that Edward didn't contact her about training practice. She also said that communication with her or the others has to be for emergencies only. That's when I realized that Edward wasn't using it to stay in touch with the others, he was contacting someone that he shouldn't be talking to. I decided to set a trap for Edward. A few nights later, I set the trap in motion. As I caught him in the act, Edward was in Callen's and Kim's Private Office in the Headquarters. It is the one room that us Rangers doesn't have access too. The room was in a huge mess like he was searching for something. That's when Edward revealed himself as Alberto, Lady Yvette's son. That's when he told me that he didn't love me and was pretending to be Edward this whole time. As we fought, he captured me and brought me to his personal headquarters. He interrogated me about Musicola and who is the current Head Elder there now. I didn't tell him much of anything considering that I haven't been back there in so long. He said that I am a fool to believe that Edward will ever escape from that staff that he was sealed in. He said that Edward will never come back for me. When Alberto held me captive, he made sure that I was put through hell. When the other Sentai came to rescue me, I was in bad shape like I became a shell of my normal self. When Alberto came back and attacked us, he always reminded me of the stuff that he did to me at that place. It was Sabella that really got through to me. That's when I told them everything that Alberto did to me. They supported me so much that they didn't leave me. When Alberto showed up the next battle, Sabella and I fought back against him together". Noette said to them as she is opens up about it.

The teens are stunned as they listen to Noette. "That's the most awful thing I ever heard". Dakota said to Noette.

Sora looks at Noette as she can relate to her. "I know how you feel when it comes to someone breaking your heart, Noette". Sora said to Noette.

Noette looks at Sora as she is surprised by it. "Really", Noette said to Sora.

Sora nods as she looks at Noette. "Yeah Cassie and I are actually girlfriend and girlfriend. Although, it wasn't always that way". Sora said to Noette.

Noette has a skeptical look on her face. "What do you mean"? Noette asks Sora like she needs more information.

Sora nods as she looks at them. "Most people thought I am actually a guy. Truth to be told, hitting puberty in my family doesn't hit until mid teens. This usually happens every few generations. I basically hide my actual gender from people. My voice was hard to tell if I was a boy or a girl. Plus I liked keeping my hair shorter than most girls. Cassie didn't know that I was a girl. When she found out, it was a huge surprise for her because she thought I was a guy. As our relationship build, we truly fell in love and became girlfriend and girlfriend. However, our relationship took a bad turn. I got amnesia after an intense battle. I didn't remember my own teammates and my own girlfriend. Cassie took it really hard. She went on a downward spiral. She got manipulated by an evil being and did horrible things. She did broke my heart. However she got a lot of sense knocked into her by a lot of people. Two of those people is actually Noelle and Scarlet. If it wasn't for them, Cassie would probably be with us still". Sora said to Noette.

Noette is stunned as she looks at Sora. "So the person that you deeply loved got manipulated by an evil being. Yet, you forgive her for her actions". Noette said to Sora.

Sora nods as she looks at Noette. "Yeah but Cassie also forgave herself for her actions as well". Sora said to Noette. Noette nods as she is starting to understand.

Logan sighs as he looks at them. "I might as well go next on this lovey dovey stuff. I used to have a crush on this girl in middle school. However her friend didn't want me near her and played a cruel prank on me. Years later, this girl and I ended up on the same team. Even though she has fully changed and not friends with that other girl, I have not gave myself a chance on how I truly feel about her. Plus she has been through a personal hell hole recently. I don't want to get myself hurt again by her". Logan said to them.

The nun listens to Logan as she turns to him. "Your feelings for her, it must have came back as well. Am I right"? The nun asks Logan.

Logan sighs as he does not want to admit it. "Yeah it did, I thought she has found a different guy by now that will treat her right. It turns out that she hasn't. Sara is kind and beautiful. She kicks butt when need be. She stepped up in a huge way when we were dealing with the Robyn situation. I secretly punished her for being around Robyn when she truly wasn't. It is not fair on her". Logan said to them as he is admitting his feelings for her.

The teens look at him as the nun nods to him. "You will know what to do when the time is right". The nun said to them.

Alvin looks at them as he went next. "For the longest time, when my parents were together, I have wondered why my father was abusive towards my mother. It was not how a married couple showed true love between them is like. I tried so hard to make sure that father had what he needed so he wouldn't hit mother. When it got worse, I tried to defend mother from him, but my father hit me as well. When mother told me that she is getting divorced from my father, she told me that father is not the person that she married. She fell out from of love with him. I understood what she met by it. After the divorce, my family moved away to Legacy Hills from Warrior Heights. I have not gotten a girl friend yet, but I did have a couple of crushes on AV and Jazz. However when I saw them with Adam and Jason, I knew that they are perfect matches for them". Alvin said to them.

The nun looks at Alvin as she nods to him. "Sometimes the crush was always what meant to be. Plus you do understand when someone falls out of being in love with a their spouse". The nun said to Alvin.

Dakota looks at them as she went last. "When I was very little, my parents got a divorce. My mom always sent me birthday cards and Christmas presents. However, it dramatically stopped when I was around 8 years old. I didn't understand why she did that for years. I thought she didn't love me. I didn't find out the about the full truth a while back. When I was 8 years old, my mom was on jury duty for a trial in Legacy Hills. Someone who was in the jury tried to convince my mom to say not guilty on their charges. When she refused, this person blackmailed her. You see the people on the jury were talking about their families. This woman hated that my mom was not in my life. She said if she didn't get back into my life, then she would take me from my dad's care and force me to be a part of my mom's life. After the trial was over, my mom stopped with the birthday cards and everything. Years later, my mom came forward with information about that woman. It turns out that woman and a cohorts of hers kidnapped Noelle, AV, and Jack. My mom gathered her courage to testify against that woman. For the longest time, I thought my mom didn't really love me. It turns out that my mom does love me. We are rebuilding our relationship". Dakota said to them.

The nun nods as she listens to Dakota. "Love is shown in a lot of ways Dakota. Plus it sounds like that you learned that love can be found from someone who is from a different world than your own. Is it with a guy as well"? The nun asks Dakota.

Dakota's face is blushing as she thinks about Abu. "Yeah I do like Abu a lot, but we come from different worlds that I am afraid that history will repeat itself". Dakota said to the nun.

The nun nods as the group are approaching a door that leads up to the bell tower. "Some times, you have to take a leap of faith for love". The nun said to them.

The nun opens the door as it reveals a spiraling stair case. The teens are continuing to follow her. All the sudden, they are hearing some instruments playing a song. The teens are stunned as they are getting the feeling that they are getting closer. As they run up the stairs, they follow the music as it is getting louder and louder. They end up in a loft like room. They see some puppets dancing like they were truly in love. The music is getting louder as it points towards a breeze way. The teens find themselves in the bell tower. "This is it. This is where we all have to sing the song". Noette said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Noette. "I am not really a good singer Noette". Logan said to them. "Neither am I", Dakota said to them.

Sora looks at them as she shakes her head. "Look guys, we all have to sing the song here. I don't care if it is off key or not". Sora said to them.

As the music is starting again, Noette passes the papers with the words to the song. "Guys, this is it. We have talked about how love effected us from the good, bad, and the ugly. We need to sing the song". Noette said to them. The teens are starting to sing the song. As a special jewel from the top of the bell floats up as it is glowing to them. It swirls around each one of them as like it knows why they are here. As the teens finish singing the song, the music stops. The nun sighs as she looks at them. "Thank you Sentai and Power Rangers, my task is complete". The nun said to them as she vanishes away.

The teens look at each other as Noette is holding the Jewel. "Come on guys, let's get out of here". Noette said to them. They teleport away as they head back to their town.

With group two, it is the strength group as it consist of Kwake, AV, Eva, Sara, Paige, and Edward to find the Music Jewel of Strength. Kwake is holding the music scroll as they are at a park. He uncovers the scroll to read it. "The Music Jewel of Strength, there are different kinds of strength, but most people only thinks about the physical strength. There is also emotional strength, mental strength, strength of the mind, spiritual strength, and inner strength within your heart. When you are feeling doubt about being strong enough to face the dangers that has hurt you, you are reminded that you are stronger than you know with the strength that truly fits you. The obstacles that awaits you lies in the bamboo forest where the pandas roam and play. Each of you must do one section of the obstacles together to earn the Music Jewel of Strength". Kwake said to them.

The teens in the group look at each other as it is relatively easy on where they have to go. "I know that I am stating the obvious here, but we need to head to China. I mean where else in the world would you find pandas in their natural habitat". Sara said to them.

Eva nods as she looks at them. "Sara is right guys. Plus something about it tells us that we have a strength that we are the best at". Eva said to them.

Paige nods as she looks at them. "It also says that we all have to do some obstacles as well". Paige said to them.

Edward nods as he thinks of something else as well. "I got a weird feeling that we can not use our morphors either. This is sort of thing that we are tested on to earn something without using powers". Edward said to them.

AV nods in agreement with Edward. "I agree with Edward. This is sort of thing that test your true character and personality to earn very special like this". AV said to them.

The teens nod as they agree with AV. "AV is right guys. Let's do this". Kwake said to them. They teleport to a forest in China.

In China, the six teens land in a bamboo forest. It is the middle of the afternoon. They see the bamboo all over as it is a calm and very serene place. As they are starting to walking around, Edward frowns as he is sensing something. "Guys, I do believe that something is watching us". Edward said to them.

The teens look around as they are being diligent of their surroundings. It is not long that a little girl and a little boy comes out with a panda. "You are the visitors in the Bamboo Forest. Are you here for the test of Strength to earn the Music Jewel of Strength"? The little girl asks them in fluent Chinese.

Paige nods as she got to her level. "Yes we are here to earn the Music Jewel of Strength" in fluent Chinese.

The little boy looks at them as he senses that they are telling the truth. "Follow us visitors", the little boy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they follow them and the panda. "I am sorry if I am stepping into a personal question but where are your parents"? Kwake asks the little boy.

The little boy looks at Kwake as he nods to him. "Our parents are gone. This panda bear is all we have as a family. We have been trying to find a special place to keep the panda safe, but the obstacles has been blocking our way". The little boy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they follow them. AV's eyes are orange but it didn't went to bright orange or dark orange. 'That's weird, my eyes didn't pick up on the lie or the truth'. AV thought to herself.

As the group makes it to the first obstacle, it is a giant wall as it has a puzzle on it. The teens try to push on it to make it fall down. "Ok that didn't work". Edward said to them.

Kwake nods as he notices something else. He sees nine stone tablets with a number on it. The numbers are one through nine. "Guys this is puzzle that we have to solve". Kwake said to them.

The teens look at Kwake as they are stunned to learn about it. "A puzzle, but why would a giant puzzle be here"? Sara asks them.

Paige nods as she thinks about it. "I think this is one of the obstacles to pass. Plus judging by the number tablets over there and this giant puzzle, it is the strength of the mind or knowledge". Paige said to them.

AV nods in agreement with Paige. "I am with Paige on this, but I am not exactly a puzzle master". AV said to them. Her eyes are bright orange as she is telling the truth". AV said to them.

Eva looks at the number tablets. As she touches one of them, more numbers appear in the puzzle like it has filled in a square. "It is definitely a puzzle to solve guys". Eva said to them.

It hits Kwake as he knows what kind of puzzle it. "Guys, it is a Sudoku Puzzle. There is a nine 3x3 cubes with the numbers 1-9 in each square. However one through 9 must appear vertically and horizontally as well. The catch is that no two numbers can appear twice. Our task is getting this giant puzzle completed". Kwake said to them.

The teens are stunned as they got this puzzle to get through. "This is unbelievable right. There are six of us but there are nine numbers. Either three of us go twice or". Sara said to them.

"We have to pass through it as well, Sara. This puzzle has always stumped us". The little boy said to them.

The teens look at them as AV senses something off. 'That's strange, Sara never told the little boy her name'. AV said to them. The group grabs a single number tablet. The little girl has the number 1. The little boy has the number 2. The panda has the number 3. Kwake has the number 4. AV has the number 5. Eva has the number 6. Sara has the number 7. Paige has the number 8. Edward has the number 9.

Paige looks at Kwake as he thinks about it. "Kwake, I think you should take the lead on this. Doing puzzles like this would give me a headache". Paige said to Kwake.

The teens nod in agreement with Paige. "I am with Paige on this. You recognize on what kind of puzzle this is". Sara said to Kwake.

Edward nods in agreement. "Sara is right Kwake. We will follow your instructions on the job of knowledge at hand". Edward said to them.

AV nods as she notices something. "Umm guys, how can we place the number into the? There is no way that we can reach most of the spots especially at that height". AV said to them.

Eva nods in agreement with AV. "AV is right guys. We can't reach to the very top of the wall". Eva said to them.

Sara frowns as she thinks of something. "Maybe we need to say which column and row the number will go, and maybe something will happen". Sara said to them.

It hits Kwake as it is something to consider about. "You maybe on to something about that Sara. Paige, can you tell the little girl to say Number 1 go to column 7 row 3"? Kwake asks Paige.

Paige nods as she looks at the little girl. As she spoke perfect Chinese to the girl, the girl nods as she says 'Number 1 go to column 7 row 3' in perfect Chinese.

The teens look at the wall as 6 more number 1's fill up 6 spots on the wall. The stone tablet number 1 vanishes like it is her ticket to go through. "You are right Sara. That's exactly that needs to be done". AV said to Sara.

Eva nods as she looks at them. "Plus the other number 1's filled to some of the spaces in the puzzle, so we don't need one anymore". Eva said to them.

The teens nod as they know what to do. As Kwake figures out where the other numbers went, he tells them where to say the number to go it. It is not long that the puzzle is complete with the numbers. The wall is glowing as the puzzle is correct, it opens up to them like it an actual door.

The teens are shown a path being open to them. "Well that's definitely different". Kwake said to them. The teens nod as the group went through the newly opened pathway. As they went passed through the door. The door vanished away from them. "Ok that is spooky". AV said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

The the group of nine are continuing to be on the path. They are wondering what the next obstacle is up next. As they approach a garden, they see seven picturesque statues. Outside of the garden, there is a sign says 'Spoken Feelings'. The garden appears to be like a maze that goes on for miles to no end.

"Too bad Jason is not with us. He has the Unity Crystal of Sincerity. He would probably know what we have to do here". Sara said to them.

Eva notices something about the statues. "That maybe true but each statue in here is someone important to each one to us". Eva said to them. She notices the statue of her father as she is getting kind of nervous about it.

Kwake nods as he notices the statues. "Eva is right. I can see my mother right there. Although I don't know who the other people are. Plus there is seven statues in there, but there is six of us. Maybe it's the boy or the girl that knows one of them". Kwake said to them.

Edward nods as he sees the statues of Noelle and Noette. "I don't think that's the case Kwake because I can see Noelle and Noette. I have to tell my feelings about the both of them". Edward said to them.

Paige nods as she sees a statue of a teenage boy. "I do believe Edward is right Kwake. When Edward start showing up, he was the knight in shining armor that started to protect Noelle from danger".

Sara nods as she sees a statue of her father in there. She is getting nervous about it. 'Of all people why didn't it have to be my father'. Sara thought to herself.

AV notices a statue of a guy that she remembers from Unity Lakes Elementary School. She frowns as she is getting uneasy about seeing him. 'Of all people why does it have to be Robbie'? AV thought to herself as memories from her fourth grade year comes in her mind.

Eva looks at the statues as she realizes what needs to be done. "Guys, we have to tell our truest feelings about those that we have greatest trouble to tell about". Eva said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Eva. "I don't know how to do that". Sara said to Eva. She is getting uneasy about doing it.

Eva gives Sara a look as she has that encouraging expression on her face. "Sara, you got to speak up about your feelings about the person that is on the statue. We will do ours together. What do you say"? Eva asks Sara as she got her emotional strength through to Sara.

Sara smiles as a tear is falling down her face. "Eva thank you, you are a true friend". Sara said to Eva. Eva nods as they walk over to the statue of Sara's father.

Sara takes a deep breath as it is her father in human form. "Daddy, it is me Sara. How could you have Tiberius kidnap me from my friends? How could you become Trillion? I have been missing you for five years. When you went missing, my step mom has made my life and my brother's life completely miserable. It made me feel so horrible that you vanished without a trace. I get that you miss Mom, but you can't bring her back to life when your so called bosses find the source of our world's sin and eliminate it. The truth is the world is not perfect. You are not the father that you have became. I hate for you for that. The truth is, it is not too late to redeem your sins and become the father that I truly love and care about". Sara said to the statue of her father. She is hugging the statue as she is crying heavily.

As the statue comes to life, Sara's father looks at Sara. "Sara, I understand that my disappearance has made you feel. I am sorry that your step mother has made you and your brothers has made you feel so horrible. The truth is about the my disappearance; it was actually". Sara's Dad said to Sara as he went back into as his statue form.

Sara is stunned as she is wondering what her dad is trying to tell her. She collapses to her knees. The panda went up to her has it gives her a comforting hug.

As the others went to tell their feelings to their respective statues, AV looks at the statue of a boy that she knew from school. "Robbie, that day in the fourth grade was the best that turned out to be the worse day of my life next to when Jazz betrayed me. That Valentines Day, you went up to me and treated me right. No guy has ever done that for me. You treated me with my favorite flowers and took me to the dance. We even went for ice cream after the dance. However Jenna found us and revealed that you did it as a joke because you got my name the day after everyone else got there's. When you told me that it was only partially true, it made me so mad and upset. Jenna ruined the flowers and you broke the vase that you made for me. It made me feel not to expect anything from a guy other than my dad. Now I have a great boyfriend. He treats me and loves me for me with rainbow color eyes and all. The truth is that I am still alive and will always fight back with my courage". AV said to the statue of the boy named Robbie.

The statue of Robbie starts to come alive as he looks at AV. "Avalon Victoria, I am truly sorry for what happened on that at school. Plus I wish that I stopped Jerrica and them pulling that prank. I should have known that Sally lied to everyone about you being dead. The next time I see you, I". Robbie said to AV as he went back into statue form.

Edward looks at the statues of Noelle and Noette. He sees the others getting some sort of comfort from the statue forms. Eva got an understanding from her father. Kwake got a hug from his mom. Sara is crying as AV is comforting her. He sighs as he looks at them. "Noelle, Noette, this is not easy for me to tell you this. I have been trapped in that scepter for far too long. When I was freed by Noelle and RJ, I ended up in the mainland. I had little memories of my past on Musicola. However when I fully met Noelle for the first time, she reminded me a lot of you Noette. The resemblance to you was very uncanny like the two of you were sisters separated at birth or something like that. However as I got my memories of Musicola back, I realized that Noelle is not you Noette. I do have feelings for the both of you. I do not know who I want to call my future love. I do not want to hurt either one of you either, and it is not fair. Noette, I am sorry that Alberto deceived you greatly by pretending to be me. He is very dishonorable by hurting you so much. Noelle, even though we met in the mainland, you have that witty, sarcastic, and cool personality that I didn't expect at all. The both of you do mean a lot to me, and I hope that one day I will chose on who I want to be with". Edward said to the statues of Noelle and Noette.

The statues of the two girls are starting to move as they look at Edward. "I am glad that you told me how you feel about us. When the time is right, you will tell us who you truly want to be with". Noette and Noelle said in unison as they have a quick message for him.

As the pathway opens out from the garden, everyone walks out of the garden. It vanishes when they turn around. "It is just like before with the puzzle". Edward said to them. They nod in agreement as they continue on with their journey.

As they got to the end, AV notice that Kwake has the strength of the mind, Eva has the emotional strength, Edward has the physical strength, Paige has the mental strength, and Sara has the spiritual strength. She is the last one that has to lead the charge on the strength journey.

As they are approaching a dark door, an evil panda bear appears in front of them. The two kids and the other panda are deeply scared of the evil panda bear. "You puny humans think you got the strength within each one of you. They picked it all wrong". The evil panda bear said to them as it fires a negative energy beam at them.

As it pushes them back, AV is greatly effected by it as she lands on the ground very hard. "This evil panda bear is the reason why we were chased out from our home". The boy said to them. "No Warrior has ever defeated the evil panda bear. Once it gets all of you out from this door, all of you have to start over again, and every challenge that you went through will get even tougher to do". The boy said to them.

The teens frown as they have to fight the evil panda bear. "That's ridiculous, that bear is dishonorable". Edward said to them. He charges in towards the bear as he punches the bear.

The evil panda bear catches Edwards's punch as it returns the punch back at him. Edward is send back flying back towards the others. "Edward", Kwake yells to him.

AV frowns as she has to make the stand. "How dare you, How dare you, listen here bully bear we all have various strengths within us and we will prove it to you". AV said to the bear.

The evil panda bear looks at AV as it has an evil smirk on his face. "I would like to see you try little girl". The evil panda bear said to AV.

AV looks at the bear as it is coming in fast with a kick. "Kwake, he has the strength of the mind. This strength is about knowledge to solve the task at hand and giant puzzles". AV said to the evil panda bear.

Kwake notices the bear coming in fast as he blocks the blow away from Sara. The evil panda bear is stunned as Kwake stopped him. It is getting annoyed as it spots Eva.

AV frowns as it is going after Eva next. "Eva has the strength of emotions. Even though she does not have the crystal of Sincerity, she always listen to our feelings about things that is weighing on us". AV said to the evil panda bear.

Eva nods as she dodges the bear as it tries to claw at her. The bear is getting more annoyed as it missed yet again. It looks at Edward yet again as it wants to hurt him again.

AV frowns as she glares at the evil panda bear. "Edward has the physical strength. He does not show it off like a meatheaded jock. When one of us was falling behind, Edward made sure that we all made it and used his physical strength to make it happen". AV said to evil panda bear.

Edward has a smirk on his face as he kicks at the evil panda bear. The bear is sent flying to the to the ground. It is getting very annoyed like it is had it with them.

The evil panda bear is gearing up to attack Paige and Sara. AV frowns as she glares at them. "Paige and Sara has the mental and spiritual strength. They didn't let things get to them mentally or spiritually. They listen to their conscious more and make the right decision in their lives". AV said to the evil panda bear.

Paige and Sara works together as they fight back against the bear. The evil panda bear lands on the ground as it is really angry. It glares at AV as she has been the one that helped the others that dodged his blows and fighting back. "YOU LITTLE BRAT, you have gotten them away from me. YOU ARE NEXT". The evil panda bear yells at AV.

AV notices the bear coming at her. The others look at AV as they are getting scared for AV. "AV LOOK OUT", the teens yells at AV. AV has her arms out as she is protecting the two kids and the panda bear. The two kids and the other panda bear is stunned that she is defending and protecting them.

"You shall not harm them. I have the strength within the heart. I will never back down from anything that plans to harm those that I care about. I am the biggest enemy of evil and darkness, and I have accepted it. We all have a special strength other than physical strength". AV yells out loud at the evil panda bear.

AV unleashes a white beam of light at the bear. The evil panda bear gets hit directly as it lands on the ground. The others are stunned as they see it with their own two eyes. The evil panda bear lands on the ground as it looks at AV. "All of you have passed my test". The evil panda bear said to them as it vanishes.

The door changes to a golden color. The two kids and the panda steps towards the door. "Thank you for guiding us here Sentai and Power Rangers. The Music Jewel of Strength is now yours". The boy said to them. The little girl transform herself as she is actually the Music Jewel. It flows around the six teens. The panda nods as it hands the jewel to AV. "Take care", the panda bear said to them.

The boy and and the panda went through the door. As the door closes on the teens, the teens find themselves back at the very beginning of the bamboo forest. "Umm what in the world was that"? Sara asks them.

AV shrugs as she is holding the Music Jewel. "I don't know guys, but we should head back to your headquarters". AV said to them as they teleport back to their town.

Meanwhile back at Lady Yvette's Headquarters, Noelle sighs as she is getting tired of being in this place. She feels something warm in her like someone sends a warm feeling. "Scarlet, do you feel something warm"? Noelle asks Scarlet.

Scarlet looks at Noelle as she shrugs to her. "Yeah but it is not one of those lovey dovey feelings. It is like someone is sending us a healing message". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Scarlet. "Yeah, I am getting that same feeling as well". Noelle said to them. They have no idea that their Music Fairy Pendant is regrowing.

End Chapter

I'm Gonna Love You by Jennifer Love Hewitt is an actual song from Hunchback of Norte Dome 2. Originally this chapter was going to be the Love and Loyalty Chapter, but I decided to change it to Love and Strength. Now with two Music Jewels under the rangers and Sentai belt's, where will the other groups be heading?

Next Chapter: The Journey to the Music Jewels Part 2: Justice and Friendship


	92. Chapter 92

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 90: Journey of the Music Jewels Part 2 Justice and Friendship

In the parallel world, group three is the Justice Group. It contains Donoma, Amir, Leo, Jazz, Marcus, and Wendell. They are looking at the music scroll as the first two groups are teleporting to their destinations. "Wow, they must have figured out really quickly on where they are going to find the Music Jewel". Wendell said to them.

Donoma nods as she opens the music scroll. "Yeah we should figure out where we are going to find it". Donoma said to them.

They see Friendship Group teleporting as the Trust and Loyalty are still trying to figure it out. Donoma uncovers their scroll as she reads it out loud to them. "As the Bringer of Justice is in your group, he listens to the stories how Justice has been brought to others and those it hasn't been brought yet. The horrors that the their teammates including their has ever faced must be said out in a campfire at the most haunted place in the Down Under. That is all is said here". Donoma said to them.

The group look at each other as it is really short. "Ok who likes haunted places"? Wendell said to them.

Amir looks at them as he thinks about Jude. "I know that Jude doesn't like scary places, but what is the Bringer of Justice"? Amir asks them.

Jazz looks at Amir as she shakes her head. "Actually the Bringer of Justice is actually a person, Leo". Jazz said to them.

Donoma and Amir look at Leo as they are surprised by it. "How does a person become the Bringer of Justice anyways"? Donoma asks Leo.

Leo looks at them as he has a sheepish expression on his face. "Actually, it is the orange Unity Crystal of Justice that chose me to become the Bringer of Justice. It is kind of hard to explain. Plus the looks of it, I will be listening to the various things that has happened with the teams that has or hasn't experienced justice being brought to them yet. Plus we will be heading to the most haunted place in Australia". Leo said to them.

Jazz looks at them as she is getting intrigued by it. "Too bad Michie is not with us, she would be great at showing us around Australia though". Jazz said to them.

Marcus nods as he is getting nervous about being there. "Yeah but will Michie and Merinda kill each other though"? Marcus asks them.

Donoma shakes her head to Marcus. "No once Merinda finds a common ground with someone new, she tends to be more mellow around them". Donoma said to them.

Amir nods as he look at them. "Yeah Merinda is not the easiest person to get to know. I speak from experience". Amir said to them. The teens nod as they teleport to Australia.

The group arrives as they find themselves at a campground near Port Arthur. It is getting near to the evening hours like it is time for dinner. Leo notices the sign for it. "Hey guys, according to this we are very close to the most haunted place in Australia. It is called Port Arthur. According to this, it was the worst prison in the entire British Empire. More than 1,000 people died within the boundaries in the 47 years as a convict settlement. It is said that souls that died their still lingers". Leo said to them as he is reading the information about it.

The teens are stunned as they have the chills. "I wish I can send Robyn or Sir Stanler here". Wendell said to them.

"Or better yet Xolicernic", Jazz said to them.

"How about Alberto", Donoma said to them as Amir nods in agreement.

Leo notices that it is getting close to dinner time. "We need to set up a camp fire and eat some food". Leo said to them.

As the group sets up the camp fire, they are sitting around in a circle. Amir looks at them as he remembers something from Musicola. "Did you mention something about Sir Stanler"? Amir asks Wendell.

Wendell nods as he looks at Amir. "Yeah I did". Wendell said to Amir. He is wondering if he know something.

Amir frowns as he looks at them. "That Alberto was not lying that Sir Stanler has escaped from that cave of his on Musicola. The thing is Alberto and Sir Stanler are good buddies. Yvette is Lady Chaosima's eldest daughter that got pregnant at 16 with Bassonitio. Alberto and Ursula are actually twins. They told us that they were banished out from Musicola in the aftermath in that battle". Amir said to them.

Wendell frowns as he looks at them. "That definitely fits", Wendell said to them. He looks at the fire as things gets a bit chilly like a spirit is close by.

' _Oh are you telling stories? I want to listen all about it'. A female spirit said to them._

The teens gasp as they look at the female spirit. "Who are you anyways"? Jazz asks the spirit.

The spirit looks at them. " _You can call me Claire. I was sent to that place you know and died there you know"._ The spirit named Claire said to them.

The teens look at the spirit as it is making itself home by them. "Why were you sent there? You don't look the type to be sent to prison, no offense". Leo said to Claire.

Claire shrugs as she looks at them. ' _I was wrongfully convicted for arson. No one believed me. Now and days, technology has improved greatly to prove that I was truly innocent. But it is many too years too late for me. Apparently I have been tasked to give this Jewel to someone called the Bringer of Justice. It is unlikely that this person won't be very nice to me'._ Claire said to them.

Leo frowns as his orange Unity Crystal is bright orange as it can see that she is truly innocent all along. "I am the Bringer of Justice, Claire. You are truly innocent. I may not have all the facts in your case, but you got a supporter in me". Leo said to Claire.

Claire nods as she looks at them. " _So what are you guys waiting for, tell him how Justice got brought and hasn't been brought in your lives or someone that you truly care about"._ Claire said to them.

Wendell nods as he went first. "As you guys know that Sir Stanler is a real pain on our asses. He has caused Noelle so much pain and grief that we were not sure if he will ever be brought to justice. He kidnapped her a few times and tortured her as well. The first time he kidnapped her, he placed her in this prism to lure Edward out who turns out to be the Music Knight. It is like that Sir Stanler has a sick thing for Noelle. It gave all of us the creeps. As far as justice being brought for Noelle, it definitely happened when Sonya and her cohort Heather got convicted of their crimes". Wendell said to them.

Donoma looks at Wendell as she is confused by it. "Wait a minute, was Noelle actually kidnapped by actual citizens in your world"? Donoma asks Wendell.

Wendell nods as he looks at them. "Yes she was, Noelle, AV, and a friend of mine named Jack were kidnapped by Sonya and her cohort Heather. It was one of the hardest things that my team has ever experienced. By the time we found Noelle, she was trapped in an animal crate. Her wrists and ankles were papier-mâché. She had a mask on her face and other monster masks duck taped to her hair". Wendell said to them.

Donoma and Amir gasps by the horrible ordeal that Noelle faced in the hands of her non evil powered civilians. "That is beyond horrible". Amir said to them. "I can not imagine what she went through". Donoma said to them.

Marcus nods as he looks at them. "Our friend Jack also got the same treatment as well. She tried to free AV and Noelle from their captivity at a warehouse, but she got caught as well. Justice was brought for her as well". Marcus said to them.

Jazz looks at them as she nods as well. "I always get a warm feeling inside when justice has been served for my sister. At the same time, that justice does not bring back the people that you lost back to life". Jazz said to them.

Amir and Donoma look at Jazz as they notice the sad expression on her face. "Did you lose someone very close to you"? Donoma asks Jazz.

Jazz nods as she looks at them. "Yeah her name was Lucy Helton. She had Down Syndrome. She was the most spirited, toughest, nonsense person that I have ever came across. She never let her disability bother her and lived life the way she wanted to. I became friends with her when I was forced to spend volunteer hours with special needs children as a punishment for a prank that I pulled on someone. As I gotten to know Lucy, she turned out to be really cool person. She is not afraid to speak her mind. I eventually told her about an old friend of mine and what happened with our friendship. To tell you the truth, I was afraid to lose Lucy as a friend because of it. She told me that I had to apologize to my old friend in person never send it in a letter. However one day, I was at the park getting a couple of ice creams just for me and Lucy. I spotted my former friends laughing like they did something. When they told me what they did, I was beyond horrified because it was the same thing that we did to a freak that stolen my friend's solo in a musical. When I found Lucy, she was wrapped like a Christmas present in the janitor's close. She passed out from it. After I freed her, Lucy was never the same sense. A few days later, Lucy committed suicide. What I did not know at that time was that my fake mother paid my former friends to do that prank on Lucy". Jazz said to them as she is crying.

Leo frowns as he comforts Jazz. Amir and Donoma are stunned as they look at Jazz. "There is one thing that I don't understand though who is your fake mother and who was the freak that you talked about"? Donoma asks Jazz. Amir nods as he wants to know the same thing.

Jazz sighs as she looks at them. "My fake mother is actually Sonya Henderson. Back in elementary school, I didn't know that AV is actually my half sister. Plus I didn't know that her eyes can change color to different colors of the rainbow. It was because of it that I betrayed her. It was how she got the name Rainbow Freak. She gotten that part in the musical that was suppose to be Sally's. I was too stupid to realize that it was truly AV's because she always had an amazing singing voice. We robbed her from performing in the musical because of it. It was that prank that I ended up grounded for the rest of the school year that year. Plus I didn't get Christmas presents that either from my dad. My fake mother gave me my presents in secret. When AV left Unity Lakes, it felt like a part of me was gone. When I met Lucy, that part began to fill where AV once were. It made me feel good that I have a friend that I truly respected and learned from. However when Lucy died, that hole reopened once more. When I got saw AV with the others, I saw that AV was happy like she gained friends and all I had were power friends. It made me jealous and mad. I tried to bully her again, but Sora and the others put a stop to it especially Adam, her boyfriend. I honestly never thought she would get a boyfriend especially after what happened in elementary school. Anyways meanless to say, I found out the truth about my birth. It turns out that I was a kidnapped child, and I got stolen from a mental hospital where I was born. My birth mother was black mailed on giving me up to that fake mother of mine. My birth father never knew about my existence until my maternal grandmother wrote him and my step mom a letter about it. It is also when I learned that my old friend from school is actually my half sister, AV. Later on, I learned that my fake mother had deep interest with AV long before I betrayed her. AV testified in that trial eight years ago. She was the little girl that threw devil eggs at a woman that was trying to kidnap her own daughter at a hospital. Yeah my fake mother is a real piece of bad work. She is currently in a maximum security prison serving a sentence with no chance of getting parole". Jazz said to them as she is upset about it.

Claire looks at Jazz as she nods to her. ' _There is no way that you could have known what your fake mother planned'._ Claire said to Jazz.

Amir winces as he listens to it. "Man that is messed up though". Amir said to Jazz.

Donoma nods in agreement with him. "What about you guys though? Has there any super villains that has not been brought to justice yet"? Donoma asks them.

Marcus nods as he looks at them. "Actually there are a few of them that has not been brought to justice. One of them that has a personal meaning to Logan and me is a werewolf named Sirius. Logan and I are adoptive brothers. I lost my birth parents, and Logan lost his dad to that monster. I don't understand why that thing killed them for". Marcus said to them.

Wendell nods as he looks at them. "The other villains that hasn't been brought to to justice is Sir Stanler. He is a bad piece of work that has tortured Noelle relentlessly. One of the most horrible things he has ever done to her is taking control over her by using the darkness that she had deep inside of her". Wendell said to them

Jazz nods as she looks at them. "My team has faced a lot of evil villains. However the villains that really take the evil prize that has not been brought to justice yet is Xolicernic and Judariot. Xolicernic has been the worst villain long before I joined the team. He has a nasty habit of branding his victims. Even when that fiend lives in the future, he has found a way to kidnap and torture our teammates especially AV. He upgraded his branding into branding scars. He is one of the most sadistic evil villains that I have ever came across. He even kidnapped me and gave me a branding scar as well. Judariot is another heinous villain as well. He is just as a bad piece of work like Xolicernic is. He main evil signature is stealing spirit from a person and turning them into stone. It was one of my worst experiences because I was one of the victims that has happened to. Sora was also kidnapped with me as well". Jazz said to them.

Donoma and Amir look at them as they feel terrible that they have villains that hasn't been brought to justice. "Besides Lady Yvette and Ursula, Alberto has not been brought to justice yet especially what he has done to Noette. Alberto and Sir Stanler were friends back in the day at the school on Musicola. In fact, they had a special crew that consisted of a few music knight students including Ursula. They call themselves the Knight Corp. they bully around other students especially Music Knight students. They especially target Music Knight students that wasn't doing well and or those who are inferior to them as a Music Knight student. Originally the Knight Corp was set up by Christian to help others including the Music Knight students that were struggling with their classes and other things. However Alberto and Sir Stanler took that away and changed it to being bullies. The two of them recruited guys from the Music Knight students to be a part of their crew. By the time that it was time for us to be tested whether we pass or fail our test, they really terrorized the students. Hardly no one came forward about it because of retaliation that they did to them. Before that battle, there was a student in the freshman level at the Musicolan School. Her name was Kit. Word was that she got placed in all three areas at the Musicolan School. It was very rare but mostly unheard of. It was very hard to predict. We all took Kit under our wings especially Noette. Kit was a bit eccentric, spunky, sarcastic, and very smart as well. She had a lot of wisdom. She was wiser beyond her years. She could hold up on her own and then some in a Music Knight spar. She could held up on her own with the best of them in the music fairy classes. Plus she always stand up for what was right in the Music Guardian. She fit in well with us. However the group in the Knight Corp, they didn't like her at all and then some. When ever she won in a spar, the Knight Corp always found out about it. When they try to bully her, one of us always stopped it. Kit did report it to the administration. Each time it happened, a member in the Knight Corp got in trouble. Alberto and Sir Stanler didn't like it at all. They decided to retaliate against her big time. One day, it was just before the battle in fact. Alberto and Sir Stanler lured Kit to the gym. When she got their, the other members of the Knight Corp took turns beating Kit up. By the time it got to Alberto's and Sir Stanler's turn, they took the beating and turned into torture. Noette found out what was going on and she sacrificed herself to save Kit. In doing so, Noette earned her Music Fairy powers. When the headmistress and the headmaster of the Music Knights found out what they did, they expelled them and barred them from taking their Music Knight Test. It was then that Music Knight Head Elder disbanded the Knight Corp because the group that he created was supposed to help fellow Music Knight students not becoming dishonorable bullies. Ursula was also expelled and barred from taking her Music Fairy Test as well because she was the one that told Kit to go to the gym. Kit was in really bad shape. She didn't make it to the hospital where she died. The Headmistress of the school banished Alberto and Ursula from Musicola. Sir Stanler said that Musicola will be destroyed soon. About a week later, that battle took place. When Lady Yvette start attacking this world, her two children became officers within her forces. Alberto remembered what Noette did and vowed that he get his revenge on her. His plan was to become Edward and worm his way into our group. When he first showed up, some of us were skeptical about him at first. As he proved himself to us as Edward and saved our necks a couple of times, we all thought he was truly Edward. It turns out that he wasn't until a while back. About the week before the ultimate betrayal, it was the anniversary of Kit's death. Edward didn't seem to care about the anniversary of Kit's death. We all thought it was very strange that he would do that. I mean Kit was the youngest member of our group. There were times that Kit lead the charge on things. Anyways Edward didn't even bother showing up for the candle light vigil that we had for Kit. After that Edward start to act very strangely around us especially Noette. On the night of the ultimate betrayal, Edward and Noette were on a date. They spotted Bassinites at our headquarters. As Noette jumped into the fight, they turn on her as those things trashed the headquarters. Edward revealed himself as Alberto. By the time we got there, Alberto had Noette in his grip and revealed that the real Edward is in the other world and Sir Stanler is also back in the other world as well. He kidnapped Noette. We found out that he shared everything about our headquarters and us to Ursula and Lady Yvette. Callen and Kim were injured in the attack. When we rescued Noette, Noette was in rough shape, and we were deeply worried that she wouldn't make it. All the sudden, we were shown what Alberto did to Noette while she was held captive. Most of the stuff was horrible and very difficult to repeat. We worked very hard to get Noette back to normal. We didn't left Noette behind. When Noette got it back, she got healed by the spirit of Fluntinia. It was the happiest day of our lives. It happened a couple of days earlier". Amir said to them.

Leo frowns as he listened to everything at Amir told him about Alberto. His Orange Unity Crystal glowed in a black orange color as it means that he can not be redeemed for his actions. "Alberto is a being that needs to brought to justice. Plus I can say that Ursula also deserves to be brought to justice as well. I know that Sir Stanler and the rest of Lady Chaosima's cohorts will be brought to justice soon. The timing on each one of them will be right". Leo said to them.

The teens nod as Claire reveals something to them. " _I hope that the ones that has not been brought to justice yet will soon be brought to justice. This is for you Sentai and Power Rangers"_. Claire said to them as she reveals the Music Jewel of Justice.

The teens are in awe as the Jewel is shining brightly as it went around to each teen. As it lands into Leo's hands, Leo nods as he understands what it is for. "Thank you Claire", Leo said to Claire.

Claire nods as she vanishes away from their campsite. The teens are stunned as they put out their campfire and head back to their town.

In group four, it is the friendship group. It consisted of Sabella, Paloma, Chris, and Paige. This group is one of the smaller group. "Guys since we are a smaller group. We should figure it out on where to go and and what to do a lot quicker". Paige said to them.

Sabella nods as she opens the scroll. "People come and go all the time, but friendships last for a life time when the true friendship is there. Reveal the true friendship that each one of you had and lost in the land of the animals in the heart of the savannah". Sabella said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is relatively easy on where to go. "We are heading to Africa". Chris said to them. They teleport away like they solved it. The other groups are stunned as they got it so easily.

In the wild savannah of Kenya, Paige is in awe of the beauty as it is the middle of the day during the rainy season. "Wow, Kali would love this and then some. He always talked about the warriors of his African ancestors. He even learned about it from his grandfather". Paige said to them.

Chris nods as he is looking at the marvelous beauty. "Yeah I can see why that is guys". Chris said to them. As they find a shady place to sit, some friendly monkeys are coming towards them. Each one is sitting in their laps like they are intrigued by them.

"They are certainly cute". Sabella said to them as she is admiring them. She is enjoying being around them.

Paloma nods as she looks at them. "Sabella is our animal lover and strictly a vegan". Paloma said to them.

Sabella nods as she looks at them. "Yep, I take the care of our planet very seriously". Sabella said to them.

Chris nods as he looks at them. "Now we are suppose to talk about the friendships that we had and lost". Chris said to them.

Paloma sighs as she looks at them. "I might as well go first. I know what it is like to lose friendship and regaining friendship as well. Growing up on Musicola, I was one of those pageant girls. Most of my so called friends were in the pageants with me. When I got bored of it and start being into gothic and punk stuff, my so called friends backstabbed me so many times that they even physically attacked me during a pageant. I was really lost for awhile until I met Sabella here. As she introduced me to her friends, I felt really fit in with them like they truly welcomed me with open arms. Of course my so called friends saw me with new friends. When they tried to get me to feel bad again, they pissed off the wrong girl. Sabella here really chewed them out and then some.

Sweet like an angel but when pissed off she is like a devil in a heartbeat". Paloma said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Paloma. "In some sense, it makes me think of AV. She got betrayed by someone who she thought was her friend. Even after a horrible prank, she felt like she was unwanted. After her family moved, she was very uneasy about making friends. When the Lore Keepers were first formed, she was wondering how they would react about her eyes. She was scared that they would treat her differently because of it. It turn out that they like her for who she is. For me, I am seriously into comic books and manga. Some people would make fun of me because of what I am into and my interest. It is like the people that made fun of me are really punishing me because of my hobbies and interest. With my teammates, they don't make fun of me because of my interest. They accept me for who I am". Chris said to them.

Paige nods as she looks at them. "Before I moved to Reefside, I actually went to a boarding school called Walford Academy. My roommates Noelle and Scarlet became my friends. We were like the three musketeers, and it was us against the world sort of thing. When I actually got expelled from Walford for reporting a teacher, it turns out that the teacher was paid to say that I lied about it. When I told Noelle and Scarlet about it, they were by my side and everything. After I moved away, I wasn't sure if I was going to see Noelle or Scarlet again. On that very first day, I got reunited with Noelle. I learned that Walford closed down due. I had no idea about the full extent of it. It turns out that people were stealing money from the school, and on top of it the headmaster was being blackmailed from martial affairs and secret love children. The money that supplied from the extortion and the blackmail went into secret student lounges". Paige said to them.

Sabella and Paloma are stunned as they look at Paige. "Are you making this up because that will never fly on Musicola"? Paloma asks Paige.

Paige shakes her head to Paloma. "That's actually true Paloma". Paige said to Paloma.

Sabella looks at Paige as she looks at her pink morphor. "To tell you guys the truth, I was not raised on Musicola like Noette and the others were. I was born and raised right here in this world". Sabella said to them.

Paige and Chris are stunned as they look at Sabella. "Really how did you became the pink Sentai"? Paige asks Sabella.

"Yeah if your name is Sabella then where is Edward's friend named Sabella"? Chris asks them.

Paloma and Sabella look at them as they sigh to them. "It is a story without a happy ending I am afraid". Paloma said to them. Sabella nods as she looks at them.

Paige and Chris look at each other as they look at Sabella and Paloma. "Something happened didn't it". Paige said to them.

Sabella nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I am just a homeless kid leaving close by to the store where Callen owns and runs. Kim is a teacher at the local high school. I met the others on the first day of school. When they learned that my name is Sabella, we had this Sabella 1 and Sabella 2 going on. It was kind of confusing at first, but we made it work. I never encountered nice and friendly people before especially in my situation. Although when something came up, they always leave in a huge hurry for somewhere. They never said on where they were going or when they will be back. In some ways, they were hiding something from me, and I was hiding something from them. On one particular day, I was in the alleys when those things and a strange monster was attacking me. The strange monster kept calling me Pink Sentai over and over again. I pretty much had to fight back and some how convince that monster that I am not who it thinks I am. The monster grabbed me when the Sentai showed up. As they fought back, the monster threw me to the ground. The monster pretty much took off, and I passed out. When I came too, I was at their headquarters. I had questions about them, and they had questions for me on why I was in that alley to begin with. I told them the truth about being a homeless orphan, and they told me the truth about being from Musicola and Sentai. Once the truth was out there, it was like our friendship got better. However, a few weeks later, Sab and I were walking around in the park. This guy was running like he got away with something. When he saw us, he pulled out a knife. He looked at me like I reminded him of someone. He charged into me to stab me, but Sab sacrifice herself to save me and got stabbed. The police showed up and arrested the man. I was in shock that it happened so quickly. At the hospital, Sabella lost too much blood and died on the operating table. The others never blamed me for her death. It turns out that man that was on the run was a prisoner escape that committed murder on my real parents. I didn't remember much from their death except I was the one that found their bodies. It was on the day of Sab's funeral when I got her Sentai powers. The others became my friends and Callen and Kim became my parents. All of this happened before the fake Edward first showed up". Sabella said to them.

Paige and Chris looks at Sabella as it was a sad story. "That must have been really hard to lost a Sentai like that". Chris said to them. "Yeah is her spirit around that helped you"? Paige ask Sabella.

' _I am actually here now'._ The spirit of Sab said to them as she appears to them.

They are surprised to see the spirit. "Sab, it is good to see you". Sabella said to the spirit.

The spirit of Sab nods as she looks at them. "Same here, I sensed that Edward is here in this world. I take it he doesn't know what happened to me". The spirit of Sab said to them.

Paloma shakes her head to the spirit. "No he doesn't know. We have to tell him though". Paloma said to the spirit.

The spirit of Sab nods as the four monkeys are holding something in their hands. As they reveal it, it turns out to be a quarter piece of the Music Jewel of Friendship. Each piece is glowing as it is magically put back together into one whole jewel. As the teens are in awe, the monkeys are talking among themselves like they are deciding on who to give the jewel to. As they turn to Paloma, they give the jewel to her. The jewel swirls around her and the others. " _It seems that the monkeys chose you to hold the jewel"_. The spirit of Sab said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back to their town. The spirit also vanishes as well.

Meanwhile back at Lady Yvette's Headquarters, Scarlet sighs as they haven't been able to do much. She turns to Noelle as she feels more warmth with her. "Hey Noelle, do you feel like something is healing us"? Scarlet asks Noelle.

Noelle nods as she is feeling it as well. "Yeah I don't know what it is though". Noelle said to Scarlet. They have no idea that their pendent necklace are regrowing as well.

Scarlet nods as she looks out from her orb. "I really hope that the others find us soon". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Scarlet. "Me too, Scarlet, me too". Noelle said to Scarlet. As the two of them are talking, they have no idea that another spirit spots them. ' _I found them'._ The spirit said to herself as she vanishes away.

End Chapter

Yeah Groups 3 and 4 got their Music Jewels of Justice and Friendship respectively. Plus the spirit of the original Sabella from Musicola appeared. Plus Port Arthur is a real place as well. Who is the other spirit that found Noelle and Scarlet? Is it friend or foe?

Next Chapter: Journey to the Music Jewels Part 3 Trust and Loyalty


	93. Chapter 93

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 91: The Journey to the Music Jewels Part 3 Trust and Loyalty

The next day in the parallel world, the Trust and Loyalty groups are stumped about where to go. The groups consist of Kizzy, Merinda, Peter, Jason, Kayori, Michie, Jude, Weylin, Adam, Cassie, and Abu. They are gathering around the two scrolls as it doesn't make much sense to them.

"All of this doesn't make much sense. Once we learned that some of the words and letters are missing, we haven't figured out where to go or what to do next". Kizzy said to them as she is frustrated with it.

Michie nods as she is just frustrated with it. "I really hope that the others doesn't rub it in our faces though". Michie said to them.

Adam looks at them as he shrugs to them. "Maybe we need a ghostwriter to help us". Adam said to them. He is trying to lighten the mood.

Jude gives Adam a look as he shakes his head. "I don't think this is the best time to lighten the mood Adam". Jude said to Adam.

Weylin nods in agreement with Jude. "Yeah this is creating tension". Weylin said to them.

Merinda nods as she thinks about it. "Maybe we are missing something else though". Merinda said to them.

Jason looks at the Scrolls even more. "Yeah I mean not only there are letters and words are missing, but it maybe that we need something else to reveal the rest of it". Jason said to them.

Cassie nods as she can see it like that. "I see where Jason is coming from. The way it looks on the scrolls, but if there is a missing key to it we will find out about it". Cassie said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, the others return as they are surprised to see that the fifth and the sixth group hasn't left for their journey yet. "You guys haven't left for your destination yet"? Sora asks them.

Peter shakes his head to them. "No these two Music Scrolls has stumped us". Peter said to them.

All the sudden, the four music jewels are glowing as it is having an effect on the unsolved music scrolls. More is being revealed to them. "It looks like there was something missing". Kayori said to them.

"Yeah it took the four Music Jewels to reveal the missing pieces as it were". Abu said to them.

Kizzy looks at the scrolls as she reads it to them. "The four Music Jewels are earned now it is time to earn the Music Jewels of Trust and Loyalty must be earned. Trust and loyalty are tested by curious questions. The truth must be revealed and any lies revealed will be disqualified from earning the Music Jewels of Trust and Loyalty. The four Music Jewels will chose who to ask the tough question to a member in the two remaining groups. The land of the Irish is where everything will be revealed". Kizzy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they the members in the two remaining groups are getting nervous. As the Music Jewels are glowing again, it is selecting the four people to ask a tough question to those in the two remaining groups. The crystals are swirling and dancing around each person in the first four groups. It is not long that the Music Jewels selects Sabella, AV, Leo, and Kali to ask the tough questions. The teens teleport away to Ireland.

Outside of a castle in Ireland, the teens are gathered together as the four teens are on one side while the members in the fifth and sixth group are on the other side. The rest of the teens are getting nervous as they wonder who will go first.

Sabella sighs as she steps forward. "My question is really for Kizzy and Merinda. When the fake Edward came to the scene, why did the two of you seem to trust him and being loyal to him much faster and easier than me"? Sabella asks Kizzy and Merinda.

Kizzy and Merinda looks at Sabella as it is a tough and fair question. "Sabella, when you came into the team, we were going through a tough ordeal with the death of Sab. She paid the ultimate price to save you. Plus when her powers went to you, it felt like everything about Sab was replaced with you. We lost a dear friend from Musicola. When the fake Edward came back, we felt that we got another friend from Musicola back. We opened our armed to him easily, and that clouded our judgement". Kizzy said to Sabella.

Merinda nods as she looks at Sabella. "When we noticed that you didn't like the fake Edward very well, we were kind of skeptical on why you didn't warm up to him as quickly like the rest of us. It felt like you sensed something off about him more quickly than we did. Each time you notice something off about him, you tried to tell us. We didn't believe you. The fake Edward told us that you were jealous that you never been to Musicola and so out of touch with us that you should have turned in Sab's morphor and music charm. You overheard the conversation that you ran away. We should have never doubted you and trust you more especially on that day when the fake Edward turned out to be Alberto. You protected Noette at the headquarters so hard and long enough for the rest of us to see what happened there. We owe you an apology Sabella". Merinda said to Sabella.

The Music Jewel of Friendship is glowing brightly as they are telling the truth. Sabella smiles as she looks at them. "Apology accepted", Sabella said to them. The three of them went in for a special group hug. The teens are in awe of the sweet moment.

AV sighs as she went next she looks at the teens standing in front of her. "Adam, my question is for you". AV said to Adam.

The teens are stunned as they were not expecting this. Adam steps forward as he is getting kind of nervous. He is wondering what the question is. "While you have been off at college, have you ever cheated on me with another person"? AV asks Adam as it is the question that she had on her mind for a while.

Adam gulps as he looks at AV. "AV, I do deeply love you. I have never cheated on you since I have been away at college. You mean so much to me that I could never cheat on you. However a girl at my college has been flirting with me. I told her that I have a girlfriend. She didn't take it so well. She even tried to get me into situations to cheat on you with her. I told her that I truly love my girlfriend. I explained to her that you are my soulmate and nothing was going to break us up. When she finally understood it, she told me that Robin put her up to try to break us up. It made me mad that witch tried to do it. The girl apologized to me for everything that she caused. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about it right away. You were busy with trying to get rid of Robyn and among other things". Adam said to AV.

AV looks at Adam as her eyes reveal that he is telling the truth. "Adam, I do accept your apology. It pains me that Robyn was causing trouble even further than we know. Now that Robyn is out of hair forever, we can truly focus with our lives and to the future". AV said to Adam. The Music Jewel of Love is shining brightly as it draws out a heart with an angel and a Phoenix in the center of it.

The teens are in awe as AV and Adam kiss on the lips. "Ok guys get a room", Kali said to them. AV and Adam look at them as the question got answered.

Leo nods as he steps forward as he gives Cassie a look. "My question is for you Cassie". Leo said to Cassie. Cassie looks at Leo as she expected this as much.

Cassie nods as she looks at Leo. "I am ready for your question, Leo". Cassie said to Leo. She is waiting for the question to come.

Leo looks at Cassie as he nods to her. "Cassie, I know that you were experiencing so much pain when Sora lost her memories. Why didn't you come to us sooner? We all could have help you. Plus we will bring justice for you against Tiberius". Leo asks Cassie.

Cassie sighs as she expected that question especially from Leo. "I thought I could handle it alone. With you guys gone to other schools, I felt so alone to handle the pain. I should have picked up the phone and called you guys. I should have broke down much sooner than I did. My memories of when I was manipulated was misconstrued. I was there when I saw Sora being turned to stone by that creep Judariot, and yet I didn't a thing to help her. I can't change things from the past. Even though you guys have earned my apology and I have fully forgiven myself, there is still that feeling of being used by Tiberius still being there. I do want to bring him to justice as much as all of you do". Cassie said to Leo.

Leo looks at Cassie Kong and hard as the Music Jewel is glowing brightly as she is telling the truth. Leo nods as he looks at Cassie. "I do forgive you Cassie you know that". Leo said to Cassie.

Cassie nods as she looks at him. "Yeah I sure do", Cassie said to Leo. She is wondering who the final person is going to answer the question.

Kali steps forward as he looks at the group. "My question is for Kayori". Kali said to them. He has a serious expression on his face as it was the Music Jewel of Strength that chose him.

Kayori looks at Kali as she nods to him. She is ready for the question to be asked. "I am ready for your question". Kayori said to Kali.

Kali nods as he looks at Kayori. "If you are given the chance to see your biological father in prison, would you take it"? Kali asks Kayori. The teens gasps as it is to Kayori.

Kayori looks at Kali as she shakes her head. "To be honest with you Kali, I do not know if I ever want to see him. I built my strength to trust my adoptive father who I call my dad. If I do ever decide to see my biological father, I will need a lot of strength and courage to do it. The first people I would tell is my teammates because I know that they will have my back if the visit went horrible". Kayori said to Kali.

Kali nods as he looks at Kayori. The Music Jewel of Strength is glowing as it is shining brightly. He nods as he went towards Kayori as they share a meaningful hug.

All the sudden, the Music Jewels of Trust and Loyalty appears to the teens. As it swirls around them, it is a sight to behold that they have all six jewels. The Music Jewel of Trust went to Merinda, and the Music Jewel of Loyalty went to Cassie. The teens look at each other as they realize that they have the Jewels.

"Guys, it is time to free Noelle and Scarlet". Dakota said to them. They nod in agreement as they head back to the headquarters.

Meanwhile at Lady Yvette's Headquarters, Ursula is looking on the monitors as she is spying on the rangers progress. "Mother, those Sentai and Power Rangers has earned the Music Jewels". Ursula said to Lady Yvette.

Lady Yvette has an evil grin on her face. "Excellent like I suspected that they would. There is a rare alignment of the planets that will take place tomorrow morning. It is when we can leave this world and head towards Musicola. I have longed to be reunited with my mother. Lady Yvette said to Ursula.

Ursula nods as she thinks about Musicola. "Yes mother". Ursula said to Lady Yvette. She has an evil grin on her face.

Alberto steps forward as he bows to Lady Yvette. "Mother, it is time to transport our prisoner to the trap location. Plus everything that we need to make them suffer is ready". Alberto said to Lady Yvette.

Lady Yvette nods as she looks at Alberto. "Good, those orbs has to be moved out of here before they get here". Lady Yvette said to Alberto and Ursula.

Alberto and Ursula nod as they went towards an orb that contains Noelle and Scarlet. As the two girls see them coming, they are wondering where they will be taking to. Plus their music fairy pendants are returning to its normal size. As Alberto and Ursula head out with them, the spirit frowns as it realizes that they are heading towards a different location. ' _I have to find out where those two are taking the trapped ones'._ The spirit thought to herself as she follows them out.

End Chapter

The teens has all six Music Jewels. Plus they are ready to save Noelle and Scarlet. Plus it turned out that the truth will set them free to gain the final two Music Jewels. How challenging it will be for the rangers to save them? Plus who is the spirit that followed them out of the evil headquarters?

Next Chapter: The Rescue Like No Other Part 1


	94. Chapter 94

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 92: A Rescue Like No Other Part 1

At an abandoned warehouse, Noelle and Scarlet find themselves in the orbs. They notice the foot soldiers in the room like they are getting things ready. "Noelle, I don't like what ever it is that they are planning for us". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Scarlet. "Neither do I Scarlet. Did you notice that our Music Fairy Pendant is back to normal size before it grown to its bigger size"? Noelle asks Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Noelle. "Yeah, do you think the others has something to do with it"? Scarlet asks Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Scarlet. "Yeah, I got a feeling that they did something to help us without us realizing it". Noelle said to Scarlet.

Ursula has an evil smirk on her face as she has a whip in her hands. "To think, you two are the grandchildren of Prince Baritonio and Princess Flutinia of Musicola. I thought mother was talking crazy about it, but it is actually true. Plus your mother must have suffered greatly when you tried to rescue her". Ursula said to them especially at Scarlet.

Alberto nods as he walk towards Noelle. "Yes, you look just like that precious Noette. I can see why Sir Stanler has his eyes set on you. Plus you may not realized this that Sir Stanler gave you the Knight Corp torture treatment. How I know about it because I watched from mother's castle". Alberto said to them especially at Noelle.

Noelle and Scarlet frown as they are bringing back old memories at them. "If that is psychological warfare that you are trying to pull, it is not going to work on us". Scarlet said to them.

Noelle nods as she glares at Alberto. "That's right, we have moved on from that and gotten stronger than that. ". Noelle said to them.

Ursula and Alberto are laughing at them. "Don't make me laugh Power Rangers, we have watched you from our world. I should have restored that girl named Robyn of her memories long before Sir Stanler did. Once I escape from this world with Alberto and mother, I will personally bust her out from prison. Her revenge and retaliation will serve as ice cold". Ursula said to Scarlet.

Alberto has an evil smirk on his face like he is planning something. "Sir Stanler and I were best evil buddies and served on the Knight Corp. It is a shame that I never gotten my hands on your precious brothers. After all they are the grandsons of Baritonio and Flutinia. On the other hand, I could as easily go after that childhood friend and fellow ranger that was with you that freed Edward. I know about that very much". Alberto said to Noelle.

Scarlet frowns as they bring other things up. "I like to see you try busting that witch out". Scarlet said to Ursula.

Noelle glares at Alberto as she is beyond pissed off. "Threatening to go after my brothers is one thing. However threatening RJ in front of me, you really shouldn't have". Noelle said to Alberto.

Alberto grabs Noelle's cheeks with his fingers. "You are definitely feistier than Noette". Alberto said to Noelle.

Ursula has a smirk on her face as she slaps Scarlet's face. "I would like to call that a challenge". Ursula said to Scarlet.

"Musictons, get them to the slabs". Alberto said to the foot soldiers called Musictons.

Scarlet and Noelle frowns as Musictons grabs them from the orbs. They are struggling to get free. The Musictons increase their grip on them. The girls are dragged to the slabs. They notice a chain connected to the top of the slabs. The slabs are back to back as well. There are ray guns pointing towards a pool filled with a strange liquid. They get restrained to the slabs. A Musicton nod to another Musicton. It starts up a crane as it uses a stick shift to lift the slabs into the air.

Lady Yvette arrives as she sees that everything is going accordingly to the plan. "Once the Sentai and the rangers get here, the battle will serve as a distraction for us to escape from this world and return to Musicola". Lady Yvette said to them as she is laughing.

The spirit frowns as it has to hurry to find the Sentai and the rangers. ' _Don't worry girls, help is on its way'._ The spirit said to herself as she leaves the warehouse.

Back at the Sentai Headquarters, everyone spent the whole morning searching for Noelle and Scarlet. "Nothing on the north end of town". Sora said to them. "No sign of them on the east side of town either". Dakota said to them. "Nothing on the west side of town", Noette said to them.

The spirit of a friend appears to them. ' _I have found them'._ The spirit said to them. The teens are stunned as they see the spirit.

Edward is stunned as he knows who it is. "Sab, its you. I don't understand though. Why are you a spirit unless you". Edward said to Sab as it hits him.

Sab nods as she looks at Edward. "I passed away in this world Edward. I told them that I will always be here when they need me. Your friends are being held in a abandoned warehouse on the south side of town. Ursula and Alberto are planning to torture Noelle and Scarlet. Plus Lady Yvette is planning to use this opportunity to escape from this world and return to Musicola. My powers went to Sabella, Edward. The powers chose her. Edward, Alberto pretended to be you to get very close to them especially Noette. When he got Noette right where he wanted to, he betrayed them and kidnapped Noette. He retaliated against her for what happened to Kit. The Spirit of Sab said to them.

Edward frowns as he remembers Alberto and Ursula. "Those two, they are still doing dishonorable things even after they got banished from Musicola. They took the life of Kit". Edward said to them as he is getting very angry.

Sabella frowns as she went towards Edward. "Edward, when I came on the team, I never heard of Musicola or anything. I have heard stories about it, and it is a very unique place. When the fake Edward came, I didn't trust him at all. There was something about him that was very off about him. I followed my instincts and listen to my gut. I told them my concerns about him. It took me a while to get through to them. When the fake Edward revealed himself to be as Alberto, I did everything that I could to protect Noette. However, he still captured her. During the battle to rescue Noette, I was fighting against him the most. I refused to get up or give in to that guy". Sabella said to Edward.

Edward looks at Sabella as he nods to her. "I can see why Sab chose you to have her powers. Plus I can understand why you refused to give in or give up to Alberto. You fit in well with the others". Edward said to them.

Dakota looks at them as she is determined to get them out of there. "Guys it is time that we pull an ambush on them". Dakota said to them. "Right, we can't let them escape from this world". Noette said to them.

Sora turns to AV as she sees that she is thinking of a plan. "I know you have a plan on the fly AV". Sora said to AV.

AV has a wild smirk on her face. "You know me really well Sora. If they need the Music Jewels, we bring them. However we will trick them with the fake ones and use the real ones to help Noelle and Scarlet". AV said to them.

The Sentai nods as it is a good plan. The Music Force Next Generation teens smirks with AV. "We need to get into our groups from before. Plus we need a person from each group to hold the fake Music Jewel as well". Dakota said to them.

Noette nods as she agrees with Dakota. "Dakota is right guys. Plus once we unleash the ambush, the Musictons will be coming out like ants in a disturbed anthill". Noette said to them. They teens nod as they gather the real Music Jewels. Plus they gathered six rocks as the Sentai team uses their powers to make them into special Jewels. The Jewels look like the real deal. Sora has the fake jewel of love. Kwake has the fake jewel of strength. Jazz has the fake jewel of justice. Sabella has the fake jewel of friendship. Abu has the fake jewel of loyalty. Kayori has the fake jewel of trust. Everyone teleports away to the warehouse.

At the warehouse, the teens are standing on the roof of a neighboring warehouse. As they look through a window, they see that Noelle and Scarlet are trapped on a couple of slabs. Down below them is a pool filled with strange liquid as ray guns are pointing at the pool like is waiting to fire a beam at it. "Everyone, it's time to ambush them". Dakota said to them. They nod as they grab a rock to throw at the window. "Let's do this", Sora said to them.

"You heard her". Noette said to them. Everyone throws the rocks at the window.

In the warehouse, a Musicton starts to lower the slabs into the pool. Lady Yvette, Ursula, and Edward are closely watching it when all the sudden the glass on the roof breaks.

"What in the world is going on"? Ursula asks them.

"We got some uninvited guest". Alberto said to them.

"They are here". Lady Yvette said to them as she has that sinking feeling that they are close by.

End Chapter

This is the start of the rescue mission to save Noelle and Scarlet. Plus Edward and the parallel world Sabella bonded as well. Will they successfully rescue them and stop Lady Yvette and her family?

Next Chapter: A Rescue Like No Other Part 2


	95. Chapter 95

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 93: A Rescue Like No Other Part 2

In the warehouse, Lady Yvette, Alberto, and Ursula are stunned as the glass from high window is on the ground. "Musictons continue to lower the slabs into the pool now". Alberto yells at them.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE", a group of teens yells in unison as they bust in the warehouse.

Lady Yvette, Ursula, and Alberto turns as they see them here. "Sentai Melody Rangers and Power Rangers", Lady Yvette and Ursula said in unison.

Alberto looks at them as he spots Edward in particular. "Edward, I should have known that you got freed from that scepter". Alberto said to Edward.

Edward frowns as he gives Alberto a look. "I have learned that you are still the same dishonorable being from Musicola". Edward said to Alberto.

Alberto laughs at Edward as he gives him a look. "You are still that goody goody Music Knight on that honor crap". Alberto said to Edward.

Noette glares at Alberto as the teens grab out their morphors. "Victory will be ours today". Noelle said to them.

"Music Power Transform", Noette and her team yells in unison. They morph into their Sentai from.

"Unlock the Legend", Sora and her team yells in unison. They morph into ranger form.

"Music Force Next Generation", Noelle and her team yells out loud. They morph into ranger form.

"Music Force Music Knight", Edward yells out loud. He morphs into Music Knight Mode.

Lady Yvette frowns as they have Musictons here. "Musictons destroy them now". Lady Yvette yells at them.

Noette looks at them as they see the Musictons coming at them. "Phase 1", Noette said to them. The teens nod as they break into their group.

In group 1, it is the Friendship group. They are facing Musictons. The group is Sabella, Paloma, Chris, and Paige. They notice that the crane is lowering the slabs containing Noelle and Scarlet towards the pool. Plus they see the pool and the ray guns aimed at the top of the pool. "Guys we need to get to them and fast". Paige said to them.

Chris nods as he looks at them. He notices the crane that is being used. "If I can get to that crane, I can see to reverse the direction of the slabs". Chris said to them as he looks at the crane.

Paloma nods as she looks at Chris. "Do it Chris, Paige you go with him to cover. Sabella and I deal with these things". Paloma said to them.

Chris and Paige nod as they got their plan. "Let's do this Chris", Paige said to Chris. Paige went into Music Guardian form as she is ready to fight.

Paloma and Sabella are going at it on the Musictons near the ray beams. Ursula sees them as she frowns at them. "Musictons fire the beam at them on the slabs". Ursula yells at the Musictons.

Musictons nod as they get to the ray beams. As they fire it at Noelle and Scarlet, a dark beam is emitted from it as it hits Noelle and Scarlet.

Noelle and Scarlet are feeling a painful sensation as they are screaming in pain. Chris and Paige frown as they need to hurry to get to the crane. They jump in unison as they are at the crane. Paige throws the Musicton out of the crane. Chris lift a lever. "Hope this works". Chris said to them.

The slabs are lifted up and away from the pool. "Good one Chris", Sabella said to him. She and Paloma are kicking at the Musictons at the ray beams. As the Musictons land on their butts, Paloma and Sabella quickly rejoins with Chris and Paige. They quickly place the slabs on the ground as they freed Noelle and Scarlet. "Friends don't let friends get into torturing situations". Paloma said to them as the Music Jewel of Friendship is glowing. Sabella throws the a jewel towards Ursula. Ursula grabs the fake jewel as she head towards her mother.

Noelle and Scarlet are feeling the power from the Music Jewel. "Boy are we glad to see you guys". Noelle said to them. "Yeah but I am ready to get out of here". Scarlet said to them.

Paloma nods as Sabella and Paige are supporting Noelle and Scarlet. "We will explain everything but right now we need to get you two to a safe place". Paloma said to them.

In group two, it is the loyalty and trust group. They see that group 1 did its job. "Guys, the American Hawaiian is freed". Abu said to them. He nods to Kayori and Sabella to signaling to do their part.

The members in the two groups nod as they make a full on charge on the Musictons. As the members in the trust group blocks the Musictons, the members in the loyalty group went in as they assist Paige and Sabella to get Noelle and Scarlet to a safe zone. "Our loyalty is strong and powerful". The members in the loyalty said to them in unison. "Our trust is resilient and true". The members in the trust group said to them in unison.

Noelle and Scarlet feel a bit more power as their Music Fairy Pendants are growing again. They nod as they are getting stronger as well. Kayori and Sabella toss two jewels as it gets to Ursula.

The love, strength, and justice groups are fighting even more Musictons. Plus they see that Edward and Alberto are still going at it. "We will never give our strength up to the enemy". Kwake said to them. He quickly and quietly tosses a jewel towards the enemy.

Sora has a determined expression on her face. "We deeply love and care about our friends no matter where they are in life". Sora said to them. She quickly and quietly tosses a jewel toward the enemy.

Jazz is kicking and punching at a stronger Musicton. "We shall bring justice for our friends for every deed that your actions". Jazz yells out loud as she has it in her voice. She quietly tosses a jewel towards the enemy.

Noelle and Scarlet feels a lot stronger as their Music Fairy Pendants are back to its full size. Their morphors are glowing and shining brightly as it gives them more power. "I am ready to fight back". Noelle said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Noelle. "I am in complete agreement with you". Scarlet said to Noelle. The two are standing up as a red and pink music aura is covering them. The six teens who has the real ones gather side by side.

Ursula has the jewels in her hands as she rushes to Lady Yvette. "Mother, I have the jewels". Ursula said to Lady Yvette.

Lady Yvette nods as she looks at the jewels. "Excellent my daughter", Lady Yvette said to Ursula.

Alberto hears the news as he double kicks at Edward. "It looks like we will be finally escaping from this pathetic world". Alberto said to them.

Edward takes a stumble back some as he lands on the floor. He grits his teeth. "They have them guys". Edward yells to them as he makes it so convincing towards the teens.

Lady Yvette is laughing as she holds the jewels high. "Music Jewels of Musicola, I command you to open a portal from this world to Musicola. May our passage to that world be granted". Lady Yvette yells out loud.

As the six jewels are glowing brightly as it is shining a pathway towards the door. However all the sudden, the jewels burst as it explodes in Lady Yvette's face. "WHAT? WHAT KIND OF TRICKERY IS THIS"? Lady Yvette yells out loud.

"The truth is that you and your family will never get back to Musicola. True loyalty must be earned and gained from the people that doubted you after every that has happened. I have the real Music Jewel of Loyalty". Cassie yells out loud as she is glowing in a bright pink color.

"The truth is that trust must be earned and kept from those that wants to break it. You never earned Sabella's trust and I was too blind to see it until you betrayed us Alberto. I have the real Music Jewel of Trust". Merinda yells out loud as she is glowing in a bright gold color.

"The truth is that friendship has to be fight for. No matter what the people that you care about will be there for you. It is the bond that we share that makes friendships so powerful. I have the real Music Jewel of Friendship". Paloma yells out loud as she is glowing in a bright white color.

"The truth is that justice will come when the time is right. Not only you three are guilty of the crimes you committed against Noelle and Scarlet, all three of you are guilty of all the crimes you have committed against those living in this world and Musicola. I have the real Music Jewel of Justice". Leo yells out loud as he is glowing in a bright yellow color.

"The truth is that strength lies within all sorts of areas. No matter who has the strongest physical strength, there is another strength that is just as powerful as their physical strength. I have the real Music Jewel of Strength". AV yells out loud as she is glowing in a bright blue color.

"The truth is that love is shown in a lot of ways. Even if the person doesn't love you in a romantic way, their love is there in a different way. Those who uses painful kind of love will always fought back with love that is real. I have the real Music Jewel of Love". Noette yells out loud as she is glowing in a bright red color.

As the Music Jewels are shining brightly, it shines its light around Noelle and Scarlet. Noelle and Scarlet transform into their Music Fairy Princess form as they are back. "We are the granddaughters of Prince Baritonio and Princess Fluntinia. You will never get back to Musicola to rejoin your long lost mother". Noelle and Scarlet said in unison. They fire a red and pink musical beams at Lady Yvette. AV, Leo, Noette, Paloma, Cassie, and Merinda fires a beam from the jewel at Ursula and Alberto.

As the three of them are sent flying to the ground, they realized that they lost the fight. "You will regret keeping me and my family out of Musicola, Sentai and Power Rangers". Lady Yvette said to them. They teleport out of the warehouse.

As the battle is over, Scarlet and Noelle land on the ground as they are clearly exhausted. They demorph back into civilian form. Michie and Wendell catches them. "Guys let's go", Noelle said to them. "Yeah", Scarlet said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back to the Sentai Headquarters.

Back at the Sentai Headquarters, Callen and Kim has the book ready for the Lore Keepers and the Music Force Next Generation to go back. "Thanks guys for everything, we wouldn't have been freed if it wasn't for you guys". Noelle said to them.

"Your welcome", Donoma said to them. She looks at their team. She has the feeling that they will save their home place.

"When Lady Chaosima and her forces are defeated once and for all, you guys should come back to Musicola and to our world. My mom and Colin would want to see you guys". Scarlet said to them.

Noette nods as she looks at them. "Count on it, I can't believe she aged and the rest of us didn't". Noette said to them. The teens nod as they are curious about them.

Edward looks at Sabella as he has a comforting smile on his face. "Plus you should come to Musicola as well Sabella". Edward said to Sabella.

Sabella nods as she is looking forward to it. "I can wait for the day to go there". Sabella said to them.

The Music Jewels went to the Music Force Next Generation teens. " _I have a feeling that the Music Jewels will be needed for you guys in your next upcoming battles including the final battle"._ The spirit of Sab said to them.

The teens nod as they wonder which one will be used and when. "Understood", Noelle said to them. The teens went back through the book to get back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Kira, Maya, and Abby are stumped as they are wondering how to reverse the effects on Colin and Muse. All the sudden, a book opens as the teens arrive back at DT Wave. "Rangers", Maya said to them. "Did you get Noelle and Scarlet back"? Abby asks them.

"Sure did", Sora said to them. Noelle and Scarlet look at them as they are clearly worn out. "Hey mom", Noelle said to them. "We are truly back". Scarlet said to them.

The mentors sigh in relief and unison. They quickly went to Noelle and Scarlet like they want to collapse to their knees. "We want to hear all about it". Abby said to them. "Yeah don't leave anything out". Maya said to them. "Plus Jenny and Brooke's team are deeply concerned about you two as well". Kira said to them.

Noelle and Scarlet look at them as they are escorted to a bed in the med bay. "You might as well get comfortable because it is going to be awhile". Noelle and Scarlet said to them in unison as everyone is happy to have them back.

Meanwhile at a hidden location on Musicola, Lady Chaosima is in a cave with the fully charged weapon. She senses something has happened in the parallel world. "Yvette, my long lost daughter, I missed you more than you know. Plus I know that your children are following your footsteps like this family is meant to be. Once I destroy Musicola and the world, I will join you as well to destroy that world as well". Lady Chaosima said to herself as she is laughing evilly. She has a mysterious general as he is getting reawaken as she speaks.

End Chapter

The teens has successfully rescued Noelle and Scarlet. Plus they got their Music Fairy powers and princess form back as well. Who is the mysterious general that Lady Chaosima has that is reawakening? The next chapter is definitely going to be a filler because it will be the last one before the start of the final arc in the story.

Next Chapter: Reflecting and Reuniting


	96. Chapter 96

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 94: Reflecting and Reuniting

It has been a day since Noelle and the others has returned from the parallel world. At DT Wave, Noelle and Scarlet are sitting up in a bed as they have company. It is not just their teammates; Sora's team and Maya are there as well. "Woah wait a minute, let me see if I got this right. You and Scarlet are actually cousins. Scarlet and your mom are not related to Lady Chaosima by any means. Your mom was actually stolen from Flutinia and Baritonio who are actually her biological parents. Your biological mother was sent away from Musicola as a new born baby and got adopted on the mainland. Then you two have the strong Music Fairy powers that transform the both of into a princess form. After that, you two were kidnapped by Sir Stanler and Rima and brought to the ship. That's where you two got tortured by Lady Chaosima and used to power up a weapon. When they came to rescue you and Scarlet, two Sentai warriors rescued you two and brought you to their parallel world to heal and recover. However you two got kidnapped by Lady Yvette. She turns out to be Lady Chaosima's long lost daughter that got banished from Musicola for stealing baby Muse. Plus her own children eventually end up in the same world as her. You guys learned that in order to save them you guys need to earn the six Music Jewels with the Sentai Warriors. Once you guys had the jewels, you pulled off a huge rescue mission. Noelle and Scarlet got their special forms back and then some. Then you returned to this world". Maya said to them as he got everything that has happened to them in the recent days.

Noelle nods as she looks at Maya. "Yeah, I had enough excitement to last a couple of lifetimes, but I feel like my team is one step closer to save the world though". Noelle said to them.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Noelle. "Yeah I am getting the same feeling as well". Scarlet said to them.

Dakota looks at them as she thinks about it. "You know it seems like only yesterday that those Noistrons start attacking Reefside and we all became rangers". Dakota said to them.

Sora nods as she can relate to that as well. "I can definitely relate to that feeling guys". Sora said to them.

Maya nods as she thinks back on it. "Yeah one minute we are normal teenagers, and the next minute evil things shows up making mass chaos of things". Maya said to them.

Noelle sighs as thinks back on it. "I didn't like returning to Reefside since Walford Academy was forced to close its doors". Noelle said to them.

Edward is confused as he looks at Noelle. "Wait a minute, you didn't like being back in your hometown especially for school"? Edward asks Noelle.

Noelle shakes her head to Edward. "No, when I was a kid, I lost my sense of safety in a public school when my third child grade teacher pulled a vicious prank on me in the middle of class. She even got triple most of my classmates to throw paper balls and spit balls at me. That incident traumatized me. My teacher was fired for it. My parents transferred me to a private boarding school in Nevada. That's when I went to Walford Academy. While there, I found my sense of safety there. I met Scarlet and Paige there, and they were my roommates. We even became best friends as well. When the school closed due to mysterious reasons, I was angry that the school that I felt safe was closed. I was not looking forward to returning to a public school. It is especially true with the bad experiences from back then". Noelle said to them.

Edward nods as he looks at Noelle. "I can understand why you had some distrust with school". Edward said to Noelle.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "I went to Walford Academy with Noelle. After it got closed, I went Legacy Hills High before Lady Chaosima kidnapped me and my mom. Even though it was very briefly at Legacy Hills High, I eventually found my way to Reefside High. Of course, getting myself to attend Reefside High took some time because I got turned evil by my so called fake grandmother". Scarlet said to them.

Edward does a double take as he looks at Scarlet. "Wait a minute, you got turned evil by the heinous Lady Chaosima". Edward said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Edward. "Yeah, I sacrificed myself to keep my mom from being turned evil. I love my mom so much that I didn't want that lady to hurt her. I remember when I failed Lady Chaosima to destroy you guys; my mom talked to me and got through to me to find a way to fight the evil control. As I did just that, it infuriated Lady Chaosima and told me that Rima will keep a close eye on me and will be watching every move. In that battle, I do remember Sora being there. She hand Kayori AV's necklace that purged the evil out of me". Scarlet said to them.

Edward looks at Sora as he is stunned by the news. "Wait how did that happen though"? Edward asks them. He is kind of confused by it.

AV nods as she looks at Edward. "My necklace has the ability to purge evil darkness out from someone. This can only happen when someone wants to be saved. We all saw how Rima was controlling her. Plus Scarlet wanted to be saved". AV said to them.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I know that Rima is not really my aunt now. Once I was freed from evil control, I gained my pink morphor and morphed into ranger form for the first time. We eventually sent Rima away, but I got knocked out after that battle". Scarlet said to them.

Edward nods as he understands it fully. "I do got one question though. How did you redeem yourself to the others"? Edward asks them.

Jazz nods as she looks at them. "That's a funny story about that one. You see we still have the Robyn problem back when she was the tyrant red ranger. We needed a way to get rid of her. It was then that we planned a fake invasion of the Great Library. We learned that Scarlet's music zord has the ability to restore memories and to take away memories. Scarlet made sure to get Robyn by herself and standing over a trap door out of the Great Library. She played the ukulele in a minor key. With the memories part of the ability, if the ukulele is playing in a major key, it will restore memories. In a minor key, it will erases the memories". Jazz said to them.

Jason nods as he looks at them. "Yeah the most hilarious part of it is that Sora played the role of a fake evil leader that had Maya tied up". Jason said to them.

The teens are laughing as the college rangers look at them. "Oh yeah when Raine told me what happened about that, I had to sit down about it". Leo said to them. Cassie nods as she found out the other way. "So that's what happened with that". Cassie said to them.

James nod as he looks at them. "Remember when Edward first showed up as the Music Knight? That one really caught us really off guard". James said to them.

"Oh yeah that happened before the fake invasion of the Great Library. Noelle, you really should have stayed in bed that day". Kali said to Noelle.

Kayori nods as she looks at her. "Yeah although it was bad enough that Xolicernic had you trapped, but Robyn made things a lot worse for you". Kayori said to Noelle.

Maya nods as he remembers about that battle. "Yeah I heard about you and RJ in that cave. Plus everyone thought that RJ was the Music Knight. Plus just before you were freed, Noelle and RJ were tested and defeated Sir Stanler in that cave". Maya said to them.

Paige nods as she thinks about it. "Come to think of it, it is a wonder why you gotten so sick Noelle. You went through a lot of battles back to back. Plus you were exhausted from it". Paige said to them.

The teens nod as Kayori thinks of something else as well. "Although when Sir Stanler showed up and made matters worse, that guy is really evil to the bone". Kayori said to them.

Michie nods as she can't stand him. "Yeah that guy has caused so much trouble that he has really pushed us to our limits". Michie said to them.

Wendell nods in agreement with Michie. "Michie is right you guys. It is almost time that we defeat Sir Stanler and the rest of Lady Chaosima's Officers forever". Wendell said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they remember everything that Sir Stanler has done. As Cassie begins to say something about Sir Stanler, she notices the Music Jewels glowing. "Umm guys why are the Music Jewels glowing"? Cassie asks them.

The teens look at each other as they see that the jewels are indeed glowing. Noelle and Scarlet gets out of bed as they went towards the jewels. The jewels are floating around like it wants the teens to follow it. They follow the jewels to the main ops room.

Kira is with the other mentors as Abby is stumped on how to reverse the effects on Muse and Colin. As she spots the teens and the jewels, she is confused by it. "Rangers what's going on? Plus Noelle and Scarlet, you two should be in bed". Kira said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at Kira. "The jewels are glowing and it wanted us to follow them in here". Noelle said to them.

As the jewels are swirling around the statues of Muse and Colin, everyone is stunned by what they are seeing. "Is it possible that the Music Jewels holds the key to reverse the effects"? Dakota asks them.

Noelle looks at them as they get into the groups while they were in the parallel world. "Maya, you better stand back for this". Noelle said to Maya. Maya nods as she stands next to the mentors. However the Music Jewel of Friendship wants her to be a part of it.

"Maya, I think that the Music Jewel of Friendship wants you to be involved in this as well". Chris said to Maya. Paige nods in agreement with Chris. "I do believe Chris is right". Paige said to Maya.

Maya looks at the Music Jewel of Friendship as it showing the Star Legends and Mystic Knight symbol to her. "Umm ok", Maya said to them.

"Music Jewel of Loyalty". Adam, Cassie, and Abu said in unison.

"Music Jewel of Strength", AV, Eva, Sara, Paige, and Edward said in unison.

"Music Jewel of Friendship", Maya, Chris, and Paige said in unison.

"Music Jewel of Trust", Peter, Jason, Kayori, Michie said in unison.

"Music Jewel of Love", Noette, Sora, Alvin, Logan, and Dakota said in unison.

"Music Jewel of Justice", Leo, Jazz, Marcus, and Wendell said in unison.

Six color music beams hits the statues. The teens are in awe as it is having a great effect on the stone statues. It is reversing the effects as the two people are being healed. Scarlet is in awe as she sees her mom being healed. Plus Edward is stunned to see his brother as well.

Muse and Colin opens their eyes as they find themselves in an unfamiliar place. "Where am I"? Colin asks them. "What is this place"? Muse asks them.

Scarlet looks at her mom as she has tears in her eyes. "Mom, it's me Scarlet". Scarlet said to Muse.

Edward nods as he looks at his brother. "You are at DT Wave in Reefside. My brother, you are on the mainland". Edward said to Colin.

Colin looks at Edward as he is happy to see him. "Edward, my brother, it has been so long that I last saw you". Colin said to Edward.

Muse looks at Scarlet as she has tears in her eyes. "Scarlet, my wonderful girl, it is you". Muse said to Scarlet.

As the teens see the reunion between them, they have warm smiles on their faces as it is a reunion that is a long time coming. "This is why I love happy endings". Noelle said to them. "Same here", Sora said to Noelle as the teens nod in agreement.

Meanwhile back at Lady Chaosima's Ship, Sir Stanler, Rima, and Blastron returns since the massive rescue mission. "It is time that we focus on destroying those rangers for good. We can't let them go to Musicola and face mother". Rima said to them.

Sir Stanler nods in agreement as he senses that Colin and Muse are free from their stone effect. "Yes plus since they have those blasted Music Jewels, they have healed Muse and Colin as well". Sir Stanler said to them.

Blastron frowns as he looks at them. "Those rangers will regret about getting those jewels. Especially since, I am an Anti Music General". Blastron said to them as he has an evil smirk on his face. The three of them nod as they are coming up with their own plans.

Back at the unknown location on Musicola, Lady Chaosima frowns as she senses that Muse and Colin are freed from their stone prison. "Those blasted rangers, they got my stone prisoners healed". Lady Chaosima said to herself.

The mysterious general opens his eyes as he looks at Lady Chaosima. "It will be a lot worse when they combine them with the Electric Guitar of Musicola, my mistress". The mysterious general said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima nods as she looks at him. "Yes Operinco, the power combined will be the downfall of everything that I worked for". Lady Chaosima said to the mysterious general named Operinco. She has an evil scowl on her face as she waits to launch her plan on Musicola.

End Chapter

The rangers reflect everything that happened to them as rangers. Plus they healed Muse and Colin from their stone states.

Next Chapter: The Truth Within the Past


	97. Chapter 97

Power Rangers Music Force next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 95: The Truth Within the Past

It has been a day since the rangers has freed Muse and Colin from their stone prison. The teens are in the main ops room at DT Wave. Plus Kira invited Cassandra and Colleen to the headquarters as well. "Kira what's going on? It is not very often that you invite me and my daughter down here"? Cassandra asks Kira.

Kira turns as she looks at Cassandra. "This is very important for you and Colleen to be here". Kira said to Cassandra.

Corey, Diana, Levi, and Susan notice that Cassandra and Colleen are here. "Kira, we are kind of confused on why we are here"? Levi said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at them. "We are waiting two other people and a ghost to arrive". Kira said to them.

Diana frowns as she looks at Kira. "A ghost you don't mean the Spirit of Christopher Askew that you told them about". Diana said to them.

Kira shakes her head to Diana. "No it is not him Diana". Kira said to Diana. The veteran yellow Music Force ranger is more perplexed about it.

It is not long that Natasha Amy, Sharon, and the spirit of Flutinia arrives as she nods to them. " _Greetings Power Rangers, I am Flutinia. For some of you, this will be a shock to hear especially when it is a truth that has been kept from you, especially you Muserina and Sharon"._ The spirit of Flutinia said to them.

Muse looks at the spirit as she is confused. "What are you talking about exactly"? Muse asks the spirit of Flutinia.

The veterans are just as confused by it. "Hold on though, how did you know our biological mother's name"? Levi asks the Spirit of Flutinia.

The spirit of Flutinia looks at them as she smiles at Levi and Corey. "I know a lot of things especially when I am a spirit. The truth is that your biological mother and Muserina were born on Musicola". The spirit of Flutinia said to them.

"Wait a minute what"? Susan asks them as this is new to her husband and brother in law.

Corey looks at them as he puts two and two together. "Is Sharon and Muse sisters"? Corey asks the spirit of Flutinia.

The spirit of Flutinia nods as she looks at Corey. "They are more than just sisters. They are twins". The Spirit of Flutinia said to them.

Muse is in deep shock by the news. "How could I have a twin sister? My mother is Lady Chaosima. Plus I go by Muse". Muse said to them as she looks at them.

The Spirit of Flutinia shakes her head to Muse. "That woman is no relation to you Muse. The truth is that you were stolen from her mother, me". The spirit of Flutinia said to Muse.

Muse frowns as she learns the shocking truth. "Hold on though how could have his happen"? Muse asks the spirit.

Levi nods as he looks at Sharon. "Yeah you said that Sharon and Muse are twins though". Levi said to them.

The Spirit of Flutinia nods as she looks at them. "A very long time ago on Musicola, I fell deeply in love with a man named Baritonio. He is one of two sons of the Head Elder Melodic. The other brother Bassonitio also fell deeply in love with my arch rival named Clairnetta. Bassonitio and Clarinetta had their relationship a secret as they were married and started a family. My relationship with Baritonio was approved for marriage while Bassonitio's relationship with Clarinetta wasn't approved by Melodic. In fact, Melodic told him to leave his family that he built with Clarinetta. Bassonitio was furious with his own father that they will vow revenge against Baritonio and me. A few months after Baritonio and I were married, we learned that I was expecting twins. We decided to name them Shirona and Muserina. However our dreams to become a true family was not meant to be. On the day the twins were born on Musicola, we gotten threats towards the twins. We planned to send the both of them to the mainland, separately. We successfully got Shirona to the mainland, but Muserina was stolen from us. We found out that it was Clarinetta's followers that did it. It was for revenge since I banished Clarinetta's daughter Yvette from Musicola with no memory of her family and Musicola. On the day of the battle, Baritonio and I fought against Clarinetta and her forces. However she has gotten more power and declared a new name for herself, Lady Chaosima. It was in that battle that my husband and I lost our lives. Since then, I became a spirit and left Musicola for good. I watched over Shirona who got adopted by two people on the Mainland. They named her Sharon". The spirit of Flutinia said to them.

The veterans are stunned as Corey and Levi look at the spirit. "We must have Musicolan blood and not realizing it". Corey said to them.

Muse is in shock as she learns that Lady Chaosima is not her mother like she thought. "I always knew that I was different from the rest of my family. I never realized it was that far different. My whole life has been a lie". Muse said to them as she is deeply upset.

Scarlet looks at her mother as she learned the truth as well. "Mom, I completely understand that this is hard to accept. I learned about it as well during a journey to the other world. Mom, I met your old friends from Musicola". Scarlet said to Muse.

Muse looks at Scarlet as she is surprised by it. "My old friends from Musicola are alive and living in the other world. You saw Noette and the others". Muse said to Scarlet.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Muse. "Yes mom, they haven't aged since getting to the other world". Scarlet said to Muse.

Muse looks at Scarlet as she has a lot to process. "I am going to need some time to process all of this honey". Muse said to Scarlet. She looks at Sharon as she is not sure how accept the fact that she has a sister.

Scarlet nods as she looks at Muse. "I know mom. When you are ready to accept, you got to catch up with your sister and your nephews and niece". Scarlet said to Muse.

Muse nods as she looks at them. "I will keep that in mind honey". Muse said to Scarlet as they are reunited.

Colin nods as he looks at Cassandra. "Hello Cassandra", Colin said to Cassandra. He has a smile on his face.

Cassandra turns around as she is in shock to see Colin right in front of her. "Colin, I don't understand. The last time I saw you you were taken away by your father to return to Musicola. When Colleen was born, he told me that you were captured in the battle". Cassandra said to Colin.

Colin nods as he looks at Cassandra. "I was captured in the battle my love. In that battle, I lead the Music fairies to battle. However I was lead to a trap by Operinco". Colin said to them.

The teens frown as they have never heard of Operinco. "Who is Operinco and why we haven't heard about him yet"? Noelle asks Colin.

Colin nods as he looks at Noelle. "Operinco is actually Stanler's brother. They were really tight in school. Operinco is just as evil like Stanler is. However Operinco is actually an expelled Music Guardian that became an anti Music General. You see before the battle; I was dating Kit. We were great together and she was so different from the other girls at the school. When Kit was brutally attacked in the gym, I was too late to save her. She died before she got to the hospital. I was deeply devastated by the news. Noette's sacrifice to save her wasn't enough. Deep down, it was a reason for me to leave Musicola for the mainland with the intentions of never to return. When I met you, Cassandra, it gave me a second chance to find and fall in love with you. We built the life we had together and gotten married. I was overjoyed when you were pregnant with our first child. I wanted to honor Kit in someway. It was that very day when we were talking about potential names for our child when my father came. He was adamant and determined to bring me back to Musicola to prepare for that battle. He never understood why I left Musicola in the first place. I tried to explain to him that I am a married man and expecting my first child. He told me that it wasn't enough for me to get the exception. I had no other choice but to return to Musicola. The entire time I was at Musicola; I was completely miserable. My father made sure that I couldn't leave from Musicola to be with you and our growing family. I tried to talk to the Tribunal about my situation, but they told me that they had other issues to focus on. I pretty much avoided my father and refused to speak to him after everything that he did to us. In the battle, I lead the charge with the other Music Fairies. Operinco saw me as he set a trap for me. I was separated from the other Music Fairies. As we fought, Operinco bragged about the horrible things that he, Alberto, and Stanler did to Kit. The more he talked about it, the more angrier I got. He even mentioned about you as well. I got so angry that I lost sight of what I was fighting for. Kit's ghost reminded me about it. Operinco nearly defeated me but I kept my focus to getting back to my family on the Mainland. After I defeated him and turned him to stone, I was captured by Sir Stanler and Lady Chaosima. The last person I saw before getting on that ship was my father. I glared at him because I blamed him for taking me away from you and our child. Lady Chaosima removed my Music Fairy Pendant from me. She said that I could have it back if I told her where Muse was. I refused to tell her anything. That's when she turned me to stone as well". Colin said to them.

The teens are stunned as Cassandra learns the full truth. "Colin, I missed you so much. When our daughter was born, your father did visit me at Reefside General Hospital. He told me what happened back there. I told him that our daughter will never know about your homeland because what your father did. I named her Colleen. She look so much like you". Cassandra said to Colin.

Colin nods as he looks at Colleen. "I can see why you named her that. I am your father Colleen". Colin said to Colleen.

Colleen smiles as she finally meets her father for the first time. "I am not angry at you. I was angry at my mom for keeping you from me. She tried to protect me from knowing the truth about you and your homeland. Now that I do know the truth, I want to know more about you". Colleen said to Colin.

Colin nods as he looks at Colleen. "I will like that very much". Colin said to Colleen. As the two hug, the teens are in awe of the reunion.

Noelle looks at Colin as she thinks about how Lady Chaosima left the ship. "Is there a chance that your father will be coming back here to bring you back to Musicola. Lady Chaosima left the ship with that weapon of hers". Noelle said to Colin.

Colin frowns as he remembers about that battle. "That weapon, it is capable of destroying the land on Musicola. My father thinks that I am still held captive on that ship. I don't think that he will be coming here again". Colin said to Noelle.'

Noelle nods as her teammates look at her. They have the feeling that their final battle is coming up very soon.

End Chapter

This is the end of the arc. The next chapter starts the final arc in this story.

Next Chapter: Music Guardians Vs Blastron


	98. Chapter 98

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 96: The Music Guardians Fight Vs Anti Music General Blastron Part 1

At Lady Chaosima's Ship, Blastron frowns as he is working out. Ever since Lady Chaosima left the ship for Musicola to plan her attack, he is thinking of a plan to get rid of the rangers. 'Those pathetic rangers, they have not seen what I am truly capable of. Plus since they have never fought against an anti music monster much less a general, they will soon realize that they have underestimated me this whole time'. Blastron though to himself.

Rima and Sir Stanler walk in the training room as they are surprised to see the true physical appearance on Blastron. Blastron is super buffed with muscles. He has dark crystals on the palms of his hands. He has been covered this whole time by his clothes and armor. "I didn't know that you are that physically strong Blastron". Rima said to Blastron as she is surprised by it.

Blastron looks at them as he has a devious expression on his face. "That's because the Rangers has not seen what I am fully capable of". Blastron said to them. He shows off his anti music beams at a target.

As the beam makes a direct hit on the target, the target gets destroyed. An American music beam is coming at him. Blastron stays still as it doesn't even effect him at all. Sir Stanler has a smirk on his face as it has something to do with the red Ranger's music power. "What other Music Powers that can't effect you"? Sir Stanler asks Blastron.

Blastron has an evil grin on his face. He presses a button. As other music power beams are coming at him, he stands still as the beams doesn't effect him at all. "Does that answer your question"? Blastron asks them. He has a smirk on his face.

Sir Stanler has a smirk as the Rangers doesn't know about this. "The rangers has underestimated you. That will cost them dearly". Sir Stanler said to Blastron.

Blastron nods as he looks at them. "It will cost them dearly. That's why I will go first". Blastron said to them. He leaves the ship as he has Noistrons with him.

It has been two days since the massive battle and rescue in the time of the Neo Defenders. The teens are training at DT Wave as Noelle is looking in the mirror as was touching the area that the branding scar was once there.

"Noelle, your branding scar is gone. You have been looking at the mirror for a good bit". Kira said to Noelle.

Noelle turns to Kira as she nods to her. "I know mom. I have accepted about how it happened and learned that the person responsible has been dealt with in that time. I am getting use to my skin returning to normal after everything that happened". Noelle said to Kira.

Kira nods as she understands Noelle is saying. "Yeah but I do believe that Corey's team is here. Plus they are here to talk to your team". Kira said to Noelle.

Noelle turns as she spots Corey, Julianne, Matt, Wally, Bobby, Diana, Vivian, Laura, Levi, Iris, and Robin at their headquarters. It is a huge surprise for her and her team to see all of them here. "Umm mom, why are they here though"? Noelle asks Kira.

Kira looks at Noelle as she has that knowing expression on her face. "They are here to explain to you guys about something that you guys haven't really faced". Kira said to Noelle.

Corey nods as he takes it from there. The teens are in awe to meet the rest of the veteran Music Force team. "That's right, we want to talk to all of you about Anti Music monsters. From my understanding and looking at all of the ranger footage, you guys have never face an anti music monster at all as rangers". Corey said to them.

The teens are stunned as they are wondering about the Anti Music Monsters. "What are Anti Music monsters anyways"? Dakota asks them.

Corey nods as he looks at the teens. "An Anti Music monster is a kind of monster that has properties of being highly resistant to a music genre or music type. For an example, if a monster is anti Australian music, that means Michie's attacks doesn't have any effect on it at all". Corey said to them.

The teens are stunned as they hear an example of it. "So if a monster has one anti music attribute then it doesn't take any effects of that music power on it"? James asks them.

Corey nods as he looks at James. "That is correct James. However the anti music monster could have more than one anti music attribute as well". Corey said to them.

The teens are stunned as they hear about the additional information about them. "Is it possible that the anti music monster has more than two music powers that it is not effected by"? Kali asks them.

Corey nods as he looks at Kali. "It is very possible. There was one anti music monster that nearly had all of attributes that didn't effect it. That monster was the Anti Music Beast. That monster caused a lot of trouble for my team. It is same monster that effected me with the Anti Music Virus". Corey said to them.

The teens gasps as they learn about it. "Was it extremely painful"? Paige asks Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Paige. "Yes it was, the three gifts of Music is what ultimately saved and cured me of it.

Kayori nods as she looks at Corey. "So is it possible that we will be facing an Anti Music monster though"? Kayori asks Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "Yes it is Kayori. That's why we are going to give you the Music Sabers that we used when we were rangers. It contains the power of our music genres". Corey said to them.

Abu nods as he thinks about it. "So your music powers are not the same like the music powers that we have right". Abu asks them.

Corey shakes his head to the teens. "No, our music powers is based on the various music genres throughout history with the exception of Iris and Robin's music power is based on parts of the music being melody and rhythm. While your music powers, it is based on the location of your family's ancestry". Corey said to them.

Michie nods as she is starting to understand it now. "It makes sense to me. I have family ancestry in Australia while the others has different locations". Michie said to them.

Wendell nods as he thinks about it. "Yeah plus we even have our Musicolan powers as well. It is like everything that we have learned and been through is pointing towards our final battle". Wendell said to them.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "That's correct Wendell, the final battle will soon be upon all of you. However when it is time, I will explain things about it to you". Corey said to them. He nods to Levi to start it off with the music Sabers.

Levi went towards Edward as he is holding the bronze music saber. "Edward, my name is Levi McKnight. I was the Music Force Bronze Ranger. I know that there is not a bronze ranger on the team. However I want to give you the Bronze Music Saber of Techno. I entrust that you know how to use it in battle". Levi said to Edward.

Edward nods as he receives the music saber. "Thank you Levi, I will not let you down". Edward said to Levi.

Robin went towards Wendell as he is holding the Rhythm Music Saber. "Wendell, my name is Robin Aloha. I was the Silver Music Force Ranger. The beat and rhythm was my power on the team. May this music saber guide you for the next few battles". Robin said to Wendell as he hands the music Saber said to Wendell.

Iris steps forward to Michie as she is holding the gold Music Saber of Melody. "Michie, I was the Gold Music Force Ranger, and my power was power of the melody. Robin and I listen to the rhythm and melody of our teammates. For the next few battles, it will be you and Wendell that will be listening to the melody and rhythm of the team". Iris said to Michie.

Laura went next as she walk towards Abu. "My name is Dr. Laura Harper. I was the Music Force Purple Ranger. My power is based on Classical Music. It is my great pleasure to give you this Music Saber for the next few battles". Laura said to Abu. She hands the saber to him.

Vivian went towards Scarlet as she has a smirk on her face. "My name is Vivian Johnson, and I was the Music Force Pink Ranger. My music power is based on Hip-Hop music. Like Laura said, it is my honor to give you this music saber for the next few battles". Vivian said to Scarlet. Scarlet nods as she receives the music saber, but she is not as pleased about being hiphop music power. 'Why does it have to be Hip Hop'? Scarlet thought to herself.

Diana went to Kayori as she is holding a music saber. "Kayori, you know who I am and I was the yellow ranger on the Music Force team. My music power was based on Jazz music. It is my great pleasure to give you this music saber for the next few battles". Diana said to Kayori.

Bobby and Wally went up to Paige and Kali. Kali is not intimidated by Wally. "My name is Bobby Johnson and that is my brother Wally. We were the white and black Music Force Rangers. Our music powers were based on Rap and Heavy Music Power. My brother and I can't think of anyone better than you two to use our music sabers". Bobby said to them.

Wally nods as he looks at them. "I have heard great things about you two especially you Kali. There is no doubt in my mind that you guys will succeed". Wally said to them as they hand Kali and Paige the Music Sabers.

Matt went towards Dakota as he has a small smile on his face. "My name is Matt Harper, and I was the green ranger on the Music Force team before you. I can tell that you have the heart for the country. Country music is my music power, and it fits well with you". Matt said to Dakota. He hands the green Music saber to Dakota.

Julianne went next as she walk towards James. "James, my name is Julianne Wro McKnight. When my mom told me about you guys especially you James, I was wondering when the rest of us will meet you guys. My music power was based from Blues music. This music saber is yours to use for the next few battles". Julianne said to James. She hands the blue music saber to him as James nods to her.

Corey nods as he looks at Noelle. He is holding the red music saber. "Sis, you know who I am. Rock and Roll Music was my music power, and you know that I was the red ranger to the team. You are ready to use my music saber for these upcoming battles". Corey said to Noelle.

As Noelle nods and receives the music saber from Corey, the alarms are going off as it alerts the teens to the main ops. On the monitors, it has Blastron and a huge swarm of Noistrons at the warehouse district. "Lets go guys", Noelle said to them. The teens nod as they follow her out.

Corey notices that Noelle has that leadership stride in her. 'Noelle is back and better than before'. Corey thought to himself as he is wondering how will the fight go for them.

End Chapter

The final arc of Music Force Next Generation is underway. I know I mentioned stuff for Neo Defenders. However the chapters about the things that happened is not uploaded yet. It will be uploaded, but I am not sure when that's going to be yet. Please bare with me on it. Will the rangers defeat Blastron?

Next Chapter: The Music Guardians Fight Vs Anti Music General Blastron Part 1


	99. Chapter 99

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 97: The Music Guardians Fight Vs Anti Music General Blastron Part 2

The rangers are face to face against Blastron. They notice that something different about the evil general as he is emitting a lot of power. "Welcome rangers, I was wondering if you were going to show up or not". Blastron said to them.

The teens frown as they grab their morphors out. Noelle notices that something is seriously up. "Why would you think that we wouldn't show up? You are the one that is creating havoc and chaos here". Noelle asks Blastron as she is suspecting that he has something up his sleeves.

Blastron has a creepy and evil smirk on his face. He has dark anti music power in his hands as it is building up. "I want to see how far you pathetic Rangers has truly underestimating me this whole team". Blastron said to them with a malice tone in his voice. He unleashes the built up anti music power on them.

The teens frown as they barely dodge it. They are deeply surprised as all of that power came from Blastron. "If you want to play rough, we will bring it". Dakota said to them. The teens nod in unison as it is time to morph.

"Music Force Next Generation", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Music Warrior Music Knight", Edward yells out loud as he transforms into his Music Knight form.

Blastron has a creepy evil expression on his face as he planned something more as well. "Noistrons destroy them now". Blastron said to them. He also charges in as he is being trigger happy with the anti music power as he is firing it at the rangers.

The teens frown as they are in a tough and intense battle from the get go. "Everyone stay on guard, don't let Blastron hit you with the Anti Music Power". Noelle said to them as she grabs her music saber out.

"Right", the rangers replies back to Noelle as they charge in the battle.

In a group, the rangers are back to back as they are taking on the Noistrons. However the Noistrons appear stronger than normal like they have something different from before. "What's with these Noistrons? It is like they don't want to be destroyed". Abu asks them as he is using his music saber on a Noistron, but it doesn't have any effect at all.

Paige nods as she is having the same difficulty with them. "Yeah it is like they have gained an resistance". Paige said to them.

Wendell is struggling with them as well. The Noistrons are all over him like it was the first time that they all fought against them from the beginning. "I have had it. I am not a pushover". Wendell said to them as he is trying to fight back using his music saber. It continues to have no effect on them.

The rangers frown as Blastron is laughing at them even more. "You pathetic rangers, I have enhanced these Noistrons to be highly resistant to your music sabers. You Rangers always make a quick work out of them. It is my turn to make quick work out of all of you". Blastron yells at them. He unleashes the anti music power on them.

The rangers get hit as they are sent flying to the ground. "Ugh, if we can't cut them down with our music sabers and powers, we got to think of something else". Kali said to them as he is frustrated about the battle.

Kayori nods as she realizes that Blastron is controlling the outcome of the battle. "Yeah he is truly showing us what he is capable of and we are paying the price of it". Kayori said to them.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "Yeah we made the mistake of underestimating us. We got to turn the tables on him really quickly". Scarlet said to them.

Edward nods as he helps them up. "Yeah but how the more we use our own power on them, it will be more useless against them". Edward said to them.

James frowns as he figures it out. "That's it, guys let's do a change up on the Music Sabers". James said to them.

The rangers are stunned as James is stepping up. "James what kind of change up do you mean? We use our music powers in this form or secondary and special form". Dakota said to James.

James looks at Dakota as he shakes his head on it. "Not our own powers but on the other Music Saber Powers. If Blastron enhanced the Noistrons with the heavy resistance of our music powers, he probably wouldn't think of adding the music powers from the original Music Force Rangers". James said to them.

Paige nods as she gets it as she looks at them. "James might be on to something here. Blastron has the idea of making us regret of underestimating him, but if we turn the tables on him then it's he who is underestimating us". Paige said to them.

Wendell nods as he is getting ready to change things up. "I am with Paige and James on this. The veterans gave us their Music Sabers for a reason. If our powers won't work maybe their music powers will". Wendell said to them.

Noelle looks at them as she notices a special glow around James, Wendell, and Paige like they are becoming true Music Guardians. "Let's do this", Noelle said to them.

Blastron sees the rangers getting back up. "So you pathetic Rangers are ready to surrender to me. The first one gets destroyed is the red ranger". Blastron said to them. He unleashes the anti music power on them.

Noelle creates a shield with the Rock and Roll Music Saber. "I am going to say no to that". Noelle said to Blastron. The anti music power does not make its mark on her.

Blastron frowns as the red ranger didn't get hurt. "WHAT", Blastron yells at them. He is stunned that the rangers are making a come back.

The rangers are using the veterans Music Sabers as it is having greater effect on the Noistrons. "Yeah this is more like it". Kali said to them as he is making a quick work on them.

Scarlet nods as she is holding the hip hop music saber. "Hiphop Music is not my favorite but it is not your favorite either". Scarlet said to the Noistrons as she is fighting back on them.

Michie nods as she is getting back into the swing of things in the battle as well. "I am feeling the melody from all of you as well". Michie said to them.

Blastron frowns as he realizes that there was a detail that he didn't think about. "NO I AM SUPPOSE TO WIN". Blastron yells at them as he unleashes a lot of anti music power at them.

James, Paige, and Wendell comes together to cut it down. "You made the mistake of our true resources of power and strength". James said to Blastron.

"You thought you could win by overwhelming us with the anti music power resistant on our own powers". Wendell said to Blastron.

"We found a way to cut the Noistrons down to size and to fight back against you". Paige said to them.

"We are the Music Guardians of Music Force Next Generation", James, Wendell, and Paige said in unison as they morph into Music Guardian mode.

The rangers are in awe by the three of them going into their Music Guardian form. Plus the Music Jewels also arrives at the battle as it lands in their hands. James is holding the Music Jewels of Justice and Strength. Wendell is holding the Music Jewels of Friendship and Love. Paige is holding the Music Jewels of Trust and Loyalty. "Music Guardian Power of European", James yells out loud. "Music Guardian Power of Chinese", Paige yells out loud. "Music Guardian Power of Celtic", Wendell yells out loud.

The powers combines with the Music Jewels as a massive beam is unleashed at Blastron. As it makes a direct hit on Blastron, it lands on his chest as the jewels on his hands are cracking like it is getting destroyed. "NOOOOO, My Powers are slipping away from me". Blastron yells out loud as he is being defeated. Blastron turns to ashes as he is permanently gone.

The rangers are overjoyed as they got rid of Blastron. "That was awesome you guys". Noelle said to them.

Dakota nods as she looks at them. "I have to agree plus you really came through with that idea of using the music sabers to fight back on the Noistrons, James". Dakota said to them.

"Yeah if it wasn't for you, we would have been burnt toast on both sides". Kali said to them.

James has a sheepish expression on his face. "I honestly can't take all of the credit guys. If Wendell and Paige didn't make those comments about it, we would have been stuck. They deserve the credit too". James said to them.

Kayori nods as she looks at them. "I am with James. Either way, it is a special victory for us". Kayori said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "Indeed, it is one officer down and two more to go". Abu said to them.

Scarlet nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus they will not be easy either". Scarlet said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "Let's head back to DT Wave, we need to review on what Sir Stanler and Rima are capable of". Noelle said to them. They teleport back to DT Wave.

Back to DT Wave, the teens are explaining to Conner and Kira about the battle. Edward is unusually quiet as he is thinking about the last time he has faced in an intense battle against Sir Stanler just before the intense final battle on Musicola.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Edward is at his locker as he and several of the music knight students got a message to head towards a location off campus. When he got into there, it is set up as a trap as Sir Stanler and the Knight Corp has a female student held hostage. "I was wondering when you would show up Edward especially when your precious Noette is in my orb". Stanler said to Edward. "Plus our crew got also got their girlfriends as well". Stanler said to them._

 _Edward frowns as he got caught into it. "You know that the Knight Duels are forbidden, Stanler. Release them now or I will bring you to the Musicola Tribunal". Edward said to Stanler._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Everyone looks at Edward as they are wondering what's wrong. Edward looks at them. "I need to train alone". Edward said to them as he suddenly leaves DT Wave.

The teens are stunned by Edward's sudden exit from DT Wave. "Umm are we missing something or what"? Scarlet asks them. The teens shrug as they have no idea what has gotten into Edward.

 _ **End Chapter**_

The rangers defeated Blastron for good. Plus Edward remembers something from Musicola before the battle that left him captured in the scepter.

Next Chapter: The Music Knight Duel Vs Sir Stanler Part 1


	100. Chapter 100

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 98: A Music Knight and Music Fairy Showdown Vs Sir Stanler and Rima Part 1

Back at the ship, it is Rima and Sir Stanler left as it very eerie and quiet. Ever since Lady Chaosima left to get things prepared for the attack on Musicola, the then three officers had to fend on their own. "His plan of having Noistrons being highly resistant to to their music saber Powers was an interesting touch. However he didn't count on the rangers having the Music Sabers. That is what got Blastron destroyed". Sir Stanler said to Rima.

Rima nods as she thinks about it. "Very true, but why do you look like you have a sneaky plan up your sleeves"? Rima asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks back to Rima as he secretly does have a plan. "I do have a plan up my sleeves. Plus I rather have my end on Musicola not on the mainland". Sir Stanler said to Rima as he planned to do it for quite some time.

Rima looks at Sir Stanler as she is a bit skeptical about his plan. "You know good and well that the Musicolan Black Moon is the only night that you can get back to Musicola and the whirlpools being down". Rima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler has an evil smirk on his face. "Yes I do know that Rima. However ever since I came to the Mainland, I have repaired my scepter since that battle in that cave where those two red rangers defeated me. It is very capable of making a special portal that will guide me back to Musicola. Plus when I have kidnapped her for the first time, the energy that drained from her also went into the scepter as well. My scepter has enough power for me to get back to Musicola". Sir Stanler said to Rima.

Rima nods as she still has to plan her attack on the rangers. "But still what would happen if the rangers does destroy you before you could get to Musicola"? Rima asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler has an evil grin on his face. He glares at Rima for even suggesting that. "They will not destroy me before I could even get on Musicola, Rima". Sir Stanler said to Rima. He snaps his fingers.

It is not long that three humanoid like robots enter the room. They all look just like Sir Stanler to the tee from physical appearance to physique as well. They all have the same high skill level as well. Rima notices them as well as she is Not impressed by them. "Why did you even create them Sir Stanler"? Rima asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Rima as as a couple of them grabs her. "It is simple Rima. There are three rangers that has the Music Knight Powers. I rather face off against Edward than those rangers who has earned the Music Knight Power. These robots will face them while I will be facing Edward. As for the other rangers, they will be facing Noistrons. However four of those rangers will not be taking part of the battle at all". Sir Stanler said to Rima.

Rima frowns as the robots has her. "You are planning to have a Knight Duel aren't you. Get these stupid things off of me". Sir Stanler". Rima said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler looks at Rima as he has an evil grin on his face. "I am going to say no Rima. Ever since you and your mother had me barred from attacking the rangers after that fiasco involving Sharon, Regina Anne, and my girlfriend Robyn, you and your mother had me locked up and demoted. I waited my time to get back at the both of you. Since Lady Chaosima is already on Musicola, I cannot get to her just yet. You on the other hand, I can get to just fine. I am in control and in charge now. I will not need you at all, take her to her cell Stanleronites". Sir Stanler said to them.

The robots nod as they drag Rima away. "You will pay for this Stanler". Rima said to Sir Stanler as she is being taken away to the dungeon.

Sir Stanler is all smiles as he is in full control of the ship. "Finally, after all this time, I am finally in control of the ship. I don't have Lady Chaosima or Rima bossing me around. He has his robotic versions of himself. "Now I want the three of you to attack the black, gold, and green rangers. Make sure you capture the yellow, pink, and purple rangers. The rest of you stay here and make sure that Rima stays in her cell". Sir Stanler said to them.

"Yes Sir Master Stanler", the robotic versions of Sir Stanler said to Sir Stanler. They head out from the ship. Sir Stanler has an evil grin on his face. "It is time that I head out as well". Sir Stanler said to himself as he has a plan up his sleeves.

In the dungeon, Rima frowns as she is in a cell. She grabs her communicator to get in touch with Lady Chaosima. "Mother, Sir Stanler has taken over the ship and thrown me in this cell. He is even planning to go to Musicola as well". Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

" _ **Sir Stanler will regret doing that darling.**_ _**Plus he thinks that I don't have eyes on the ship, but truth of the matter is that I still have eyes on the ship. Just hold on darling Rima".**_ Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

It is not long that a power is throughout the ship. It has effects the robotic versions of Sir Stanler are deactivated. "They are not moving mother". Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

" _ **Good take control of the ship and set the emergency lock to keep Sir Stanler out from the ship".**_ Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she gets the orders. She breaks out from her cell. She notices the robotic versions of Sir Stanler on the floor. She went to the main ops room. She presses a button to activate the emergency lock. The ship has the new locks. "Emergency locks are set Mother". Rima said to Lady Chaosima.

" _ **Excellent Rima, I want you to launch a surprise ambush on Sir Stanler when he is planning his attack on the rangers".**_ Lady Chaosima said to Rima.

Rima nods as she is looking forward to it. "Of course mother, he is planning to head to Musicola as well". Rima said to Lady Chaosima. She has the monitors set up as she has the idea of where the real Sir Stanler is.

" _ **Darling, when he gets to Musicola, you leave Sir Stanler to me".**_ Lady Chaosima said to Rima as the communication ends.

Rima nods as she got in touch with Lady Chaosima. "You don't put me in the corner Sir Stanler". Rima said to herself as she also heads out from the ship.

That evening in Reefside, Edward is at the park as he is training alone. His exit from DT Wave stunned his teammates as they have no idea what came over their friend. 'I have no doubt that Sir Stanler is going to attack soon. Plus if I know him, he is going to set up traps and declare a knight duel'. Edward thought to himself. He remembers a Knight Duel on Musicola before the battle that got him sealed into the scepter.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Edward is heading towards a courtyard at the school. He sighs as he is thinking about Noette. He is planning to ask her to become his girlfriend._

" _Why hello Edward, you came just in time". A male voice said to Edward._

 _Edward frowns as he know who is. He turns as he spots Stanler as he is by himself. "What do you want Stanler"? Edward asks Stanler._

 _Stanler looks at Edward as he has a smirk on his face. "I challenge you to a Knight Duel Edward, right here right now". Stanler said to Edward._

 _Edward frowns as he is getting the feeling that something is up. "You know that Knight Duels are only allowed in the gym, Stanler. Having one here is against school regulations". Edward said to Stanler._

 _Stanler frowns as he grabs the handle of his sword out. "Do you always have to be a goody goody Music Knight Edward. Besides, you will change your tune when I have someone that you care about". Stanler said to Edward._

 _Edward frowns as Noette is brought out as she is held back by a buddy of Stanler's. "Noette, release her now". Edward said to Stanler._

 _Stanler gives Edward a menacing smirk on his face. "How about it Edward? A Knight Duel with more at stake". Stanler said to Edward._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Edward sighs as he looks his sword. He is wondering where Sir Stanler will strike and when. 'I just know that he will pull the trap of a Knight Duel'. Edward thought to himself.

"Edward there you are". Noelle said to Edward. She spots him as she has the others with her.

Edward turns as he spots Noelle and the others. "Guys, what are you doing here"? Edward asks them.

"You took off on us when you said that you had to train alone. What's going on with you"? Dakota asks them.

Edward sighs as he looks at the rangers. "It is about the impending battle against Sir Stanler. I have a bad feeling that he is going to want a Knight Duel". Edward said to them.

The teens gasp as they learn about it. "A Knight Duel, what is it exactly"? James asks Edward.

"A Knight Duel is an one on one battle between two Music Knights. On Musicola, these duels determines who advances to challenging classes while the loser has to stay in the current class. However Stanler has taken the tradition of the duels too far by making a love one watching the duel while being held back by a buddy of his". Edward said to them.

The teens frown as they learn about it. "So is it just Music Knights that goes through the duels"? Kayori asks Edward.

Edward nods as he looks at them. "Yes Kayori, it is just the Music Knights that are involved in a Knight Duel. Dakota, Kali, and Michie, you guys need to stay on guard". Edward said to them especially to Dakota, Kali, and Michie.

The teens look at them as a battle is coming up. "Yeah but isn't an one on one battle is against what we do though? We fight battles as a team". Kali said to Edward.

Edward nods as he looks at Kali. "That maybe true Kali, a Knight Duel has long standing tradition and rules". Edwards said to Kali.

The teens look at Dakota, Kali, and Michie as the next battle will probably be just them. "Sir Stanler has caused a lot of trouble for us". Paige said to them.

Scarlet nods as she as a huge disdain for the evil knight. "No kidding, he really messed Noelle up a couple of times". Scarlet said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "Yeah he really got Noelle badly especially when he exposed her inner darkness". Abu said to them.

Wendell nods as he does remember about it. "Oh yeah that is when Robyn got brought to justice. Plus Sharon was also pardoned in that battle as well". Wendell said to them.

Michie shivers as she remembers about that battle. "That battle was intense guys". Michie said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "We should take tonight to relax and rest up guys. If Sir Stanler is planning something bad, we need to be ready for it". Noelle said to them.

The teens nod as they head towards their houses for the night. However they have no idea that a robotic version of Sir Stanler are lurking around as they have a particular ranger as a target.

 _ **End Chapter**_

This starts a two or three parter event. Plus things will get intense for the rangers.

Next Chapter: A Music Knight and Music Fairy Showdown Vs Sir Stanler and Rima Part 2


	101. Chapter 101

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 99: A Music Knight and Music Fairy Showdown Vs Sir Stanler and Rima Part 2

The next morning, the teens are unaware of the robotic versions of Sir Stanler as they plan to meet up at DT Wave. Abu just left his house as he is heading towards town. He hears something in the bushes in the neighbors yard. His curiosity is getting the better of him as he wants to see what it is. As he notices a squirrel coming out from the bush, Abu sighs as it is just a small animal. However all the sudden, Abu gets grabbed from behind as he is being teleported away.

In a different part of town, Noelle, Scarlet, and Kayori are walking towards DT Wave. "Do you feel like it is getting close to our final battle"? Kayori asks them.

"Yeah I do feel that way, but it feels surreal until it is happening". Scarlet said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I have heard stories about my brother's team being trapped on Musicola while Dr. Mutron sent out Ancient Mutezoids to the other places where active rangers were at. My brother's team fought that fiend on Mount Siren as well. Kira had a role on that battle as well". Noelle said to them.

Kayori looks at Noelle as she knows the stories as well. "Yeah although that battle versus Blastron was difficult as is. It makes me wonder what Sir Stanler and Rima are planning as well". Kayori said to them.

Scarlet frowns as she thinks about Rima. "That woman controlled me when I was evil. I was lead to believe that Rima was my aunt. Ever since I learned the full truth about my mother's birth family, it is a new door being opened that was locked up before. This open door lead to new and true relations. Plus my mom went to Musicola after that incident with Sharon for some recuperating from everything that happened". Scarlet said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at her cousin. "Yeah Sharon was in shock about finding out that she has a twin sister. It is a huge adjustment as well". Noelle said to them.

As the three girls continue to talk, the feel a strange chilling wind around them. "What in the world was that"? Kayori asks them.

Noelle frowns as something is up. "Stay on guard, we may get some unwelcoming company". Noelle said to them.

All the sudden, something grabs them from behind. It is too late for them to react as they teleport away to different locations.

At DT Wave, Dakota sees the others as they are about to begin training. "Guys have you seen Noelle"? Dakota asks them.

"No, plus I don't see Abu, Scarlet, and Kayori either". James said to them.

Kali frowns as something is definitely up. "We need to find them and fast". Kali said to them.

Just as the teens nod in agreement, the alarms are going off. It singles the teens as four locations are being shown with attacks going on. They are stunned to see Noistrons at one location, but the other locations has Sir Stanler waiting for them. "Did Sir Stanler split himself"? Paige asks them.

"I hope not but look Noelle, Kayori, Abu, and Scarlet are trapped at the other locations". Michie said to them.

Wendell frowns as this is bad. "We got to save them now". Wendell said to them.

Edward frowns as he knows what it is. "Guys, those locations that has the Sir Stanlers is a knight Duel. The only ones that can fight in them is a Music Knight. Plus that dishonorable fiend gotten Noelle, Abu, Scarlet, and Kayori. He wants only Dakota, Michie, Kali, and myself to fight them". Edward said to them.

The teens frowns as they realize that this battle will force them to split up. "Edward is right guys. Kali, Michie, Edward and I will fight Sir Stanler while the rest of you handle the Noistrons. Once we get Noelle and the others out of there, we will rejoin you guys. James, you lead the others on the battle against the Noistrons". Dakota said to James.

James nods as he has to step up for Dakota's sake. "You can count on me". James said to Dakota. He turns to Wendell and Paige as it is the three of them. "Let's go guys". James said to them. Wendell and Paige nods as they head out with James. Dakota, Kali, Michie, and Edward nod as they also head out to their mission to save their love ones.

At the edge of town, Dakota frowns as she is taking in her surroundings. She looks at her morphor to see how close she is to Abu. "Dakota", Abu yells out to her.

Dakota hears Abu's voice as she rushes to the scene. She spots Abu in a strange orb. "I am going to get you out of there Abu". Dakota said to Abu.

"Not if I have anything to say about that ranger. You are in the Knight Duel against me". Sir Stanler said to Dakota as he appears in full Music Knight outfit.

Dakota frowns as she sees Sir Stanler. "What ever you are up to this time it will not work against me. Music Force Next Generation", Dakota yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form. Their battle begins.

In a different location, Edward arrives as he is looking for Noelle. He frowns as he should have gotten to Noelle before Sir Stanler could. "Edward I am over here". A female voice said to Edward.

Edward hears the female voice as he recognizes it deeply. He runs towards the scene to discover a tape recorder playing Noelle's voice. "You are so gullible to fall for that, old friend". Sir Stanler said to Edward.

Edward frowns as he turns around to face Sir Stanler. He even spots the orb containing Noelle. "You are not a friend of mine Sir Stanler. Release Noelle right now". Edward said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler laughs at Edward as he pulls out his sword. "This is a battle that I have long awaited for Edward. Plus your precious girl will see it all". Sir Stanler said to Edward. He charges in at him.

Edward frowns as he pulls out his morphor. "Music Warrior Music Knight", Edward yells out loud as he morphs into the Music Knight form. Their battle is getting started as well.

At a different location, Kali and Michie are in the same area searching for Kayori and Scarlet. "I honestly hate this Kali. We should be helping the others with the Noistrons. It is bad enough that Sir Stanler came up with this plan to separate all of us. Yet he has a lot of nerve to target our friends". Michie said to Kali as she is angry.

Kali nods as he can understand why Michie is angry. "I hate it as much as you do Michie. We need to get them out and then hustle to the others". Kali said to Michie.

Michie nods as she looks at Kali. "Michie, Kali, we are over here". Kayori said to them. "Guys", Scarlet said to them. Kali and Michie hear their voices.

"They are this way Michie". Kali said to Michie. Michie nods as she rushes over with Kali. They are stunned as they spot Kayori and Scarlet in two orbs as two Sir Stanlers.

"Here I thought one Sir Stanler is bad enough, but two of them at one place is really bad". Michie said to Kali as she has an extremely annoyed expression on her face.

"What's wrong Rangers? You didn't expect to see more than one at one location". Sir Stanlers said in unison said to them.

Kali and Michie frowns as they glare at Sir Stanler. They grab their morphors out. "Music Force Next Generation", Michie and Kali said in unison as they morph into ranger form. Their battle is starting as well.

At the park, James, Wendell, and Paige are facing a swarm of Noistrons. The three teens grab out their morphors out. "Music Force Next Generation", the three teens said in unison.

As it is the three of them, James frowns as he is getting the feeling that there is something more to it. He is kicking and punching at some of the foot soldiers. "Guys do you get the feeling that something else is up"? James asks them.

Wendell nods as he notices it as well. "Yeah there is not another monster with them". Wendell said to James as he is using his music saber on them.

Paige nods as she looks around at the battle as she is calmly and cooly knocking down Noistrons. "I agree and something really stinks about it". Paige said to them.

All the sudden, James, Paige, and Wendell get hit by some beams. They land on the ground as they get the unexpected surprise. "You pathetic rangers, did you really expected me". Rima said to them as she arrives at the scene as she has a devious expression on her face.

James, Wendell, and Paige frown as they are in more than they expected. "I hope the others hurries". James said to them as they are in trouble.

Meanwhile on Musicola, Sharon and Muse are together as they are being tested on the Music Fairy. Sharon already passed her test as she is watching Muse. When the two learned the truth about their birth mother, they are slowly building a relationship as true sisters. Sharon completely understood the pain that Muse experienced while being trapped with Lady Chaosima and the fake family. "I believe in you Muse". Sharon said to Muse.

Muse hears the encouragement from Sharon as she is not afraid of her past anymore. "Lady Chaosima is never my mother. I know everything about my past". Muse yells out loud as she gets past the darkness and her fears. As she passes her test, her Music Fairy Pendant is to its full size.

Natasha Amy went up to Muse as Sharon is happy for her. "Congratulations Muse, you have passed your music fairy test". Natasha Amy said to Muse.

Muse turns as she smiles to them. "Thanks, it is a long time coming for me". Muse said to them. She is wondering about Scarlet if she will be proud of her.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Muse. "It is a long time coming for you Muse. Plus Scarlet will be proud of you as well". Natasha Amy said to Muse.

Sharon nods as smiles to Muse. "You did it Muse". Sharon said to Muse. She is very happy for her.

Muse nods as she looks at them. "Thank you especially you Sharon. You encourage me to push through my fears. Plus you took the time to get to know me and learned everything about your life as well". Muse said to Sharon.

Sharon nods as she looks at Muse. "Your welcome Muse", Sharon said to Muse. All the sudden, she and Muse senses something that they are needed on the Mainland.

Muse looks at Sharon as she is getting the same feeling as well. "The rangers are in trouble aren't they". Muse said to Sharon.

Sharon nods as she looks at Muse. "Yes Rima is launching the attack while the others are in battles against Sir Stanler". Sharon said to Muse.

Muse nods as is ready to fight back. "I am ready to fight Sharon. Are you with me"? Muse asks Sharon.

Sharon nods as she looks at Muse. "You know I am. Rima is not your sister by any means, Muse. I am your true sister". Sharon said to Muse as she has that sisterly leadership. Muse nods as the two of them head towards the mainland to help the rangers.

End Chapter

Yeah I got this part of the three parter arc done. It is part 3 and then the final battle.

Next Chapter: A Music Knight and Music Fairy Showdown Vs Sir Stanler and Rima Part 3


	102. Chapter 102

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 100: A Music Knight and Music Fairy Showdown Vs Sir Stanler and Rima Part 3

Back in the mainland, Dakota frowns as she is in a tough battle against Sir Stanler. She is trying to get a strong hold on the fight.

"What's wrong ranger? You can't seem to get close to your precious friend". Sir Stanler said to Dakota.

Dakota frowns as she is trying to figure out. "Abu is more than a precious friend to me". Dakota said to Sir Stanler. She is holding her music saber as she is fighting back on him.

In the orb, Abu hears what Dakota said about him. 'More than a precious friend, does she mean that she likes me more than a friend'. Abu thought to himself.

Sir Stanler frowns as he gives a look at Dakota. "How can you like him when his kind are all the same of being terrorist? A terrorist are dishonorable fiends. They should be destroyed as such". Sir Stanler asks Dakota as he fires a powerful beam at her

Dakota tries to dodges the beam. However as it hits her, Abu is effected as he screams in pain. Dakota frowns as she is trying to resist to scream. "Abu is not like them. I fell for his kindness. I fell for his humorous streak. I fell for his compassion for others. He may come from a family in the Middle East. He may come from a Muslim ancestry in the religion. It is a part of who he is, and I love him. He is the most honorable person I know". Dakota yells out loud as she has a green aura of the Music Knight glowing around her. She went into Music Knight form as she has a sword and shield.

Sir Stanler is stunned as he sees a knight before him. "No that is impossible". Sir Stanler yells at Dakota.

Dakota is standing tall as she has her sword pulled out. "As a Music Knight, I will always have honor to bring peace and justice to those in need. You do not have any honor because you have created harm to someone that I deeply care about. Native American Music Knight Power". Dakota yells out loud as she swings a green music beam from her sword.

A bright green music beam is heading towards Sir Stanler. The beam has Native American music from the drums to the fires that they had. It makes a direct hit on Sir Stanler as it is defeated. Dakota breaks the orb as she frees Abu.

Abu looks at Dakota as he is happy to see her. "Dakota, do you really like me more than a friend"? Abu asks Dakota.

Dakota nods as she looks at Abu. "I do Abu. Now is not the time to talk about it. The others need our help. Do you think you can morph"? Dakota asks Abu.

Abu nods as he looks at Dakota. "Yeah let's go", Abu said to Dakota. Just as the two are about to leave, they notice something about Sir Stanler.

Dakota and Abu look at the remains of what it seems to be Sir Stanler. "Woah this thing is just a robot". Dakota said to Abu

Abu nods as he realizes that Dakota fought a robotic version of Sir Stanler. It has wild circuitry. "If this is just a robotic version of Sir Stanler then who is fighting the real thing"? Abu asks Dakota.

Dakota looks at Abu as she has a sinking feeling. "It must be Edward. He probably needs our support". Dakota said to Abu. Abu nods as they teleport to Edward's location.

At Edward's location, Edward and Sir Stanler are still going at it. Dakota and Abu spots Kali and Michie as they freed Kayori and Scarlet. "Did you guys fought a robotic version of Sir Stanler"? Dakota asks them.

Kali nods as he is very annoyed about it. "Yeah that robotic thing tried to get to us about the worst things about the person trapped in the orb. When it hit us, it even effected them as well". Kali said to them.

"Yeah we even had to tell it the great things about them that makes them honorable as well". Michie said to them.

Dakota nods as it is the same thing that happened with her. "That sums it up right there". Dakota said to them.

Sir Stanler frowns as he glares at them. "You dare to defeat my speciality robots. I will end all of you and your precious leader will suffer". Sir Stanler yells at them as he sends a powerful beam at the other rangers.

The ranger frown as they see the beam coming at them. All the sudden a special music shield is protecting them. They are wondering who did that as they spot a familiar person. "Sharon", the Rangers said out loud as they are surprised to see her in Music Fairy Form.

Sir Stanler is stunned as he sees Sharon. "How can that be? You are just a regular person from the mainland. There is no possible way that you have any Musicolan connections". Sir Stanler said to Sharon.

Sharon turns as she sends a beam of lights to free Noelle. "I am one of two lost daughters of Fluntina and Sir Baritonio, Sir Stanler. Plus you have forgotten that if you send an attack on a person other than who you are battling in a Knight Duel, the other people who are not involved in it are free to join in the battle". Sharon said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler is stunned as he did forget that rule. The rangers especially with the Music Knight Power are together as they have the Music Jewels. "I do believe it is time to end you forever". Edward said to them.

The Rangers nod as they link up their powers with the Music Jewels. "You have caused a lot of harm to weaken the strength and love of our leader". Michie and Dakota said to Sir Stanler.

"You have caused a lot of distrust and doubt into the people we care about deeply". Kali and Wendell said to Sir Stanler.

"Your have caused our friendship to weaken, but we have rebuilt it to become even stronger. Your actions has consequences. Now you will shall be brought to justice". Edward said to Sir Stanler.

As the beams from the Music Jewels are coming together, it is making a huge beam of light as it hits Sir Stanler directly. The rangers are stunned as there is an explosion. Black smoke is in the area as they shield themselves.

As the smoke clears away, Sir Stanler is gone as the battle seems to be over. "Guys, we need to help the others". Noelle said to them.

The teens nod as they realize that James and the others are probably begging for their help. They teleport to James's location.

At the other battle, James, Wendell, and Paige are struggling with it as they are facing Rima in their Music Guardian form. Rima is laughing at them as she has her dark music powers. "What's wrong Rangers? Am I that powerful than you can handle"? Rima yells at them. She is being very trigger happy as is getting the better of them.

"That is enough Rima", the Rangers said in unison as Muse is using her Music Fairy powers to create a shield to protect James, Wendell, and Paige.

Rima is stunned as she sees Muse in Music Fairy form for the first time. "Muse, how can this be? You got your Music Fairy form. You are a child of Lady Chaosima". Rima said to Muse.

Muse frowns as she glares at Rima. "No I am not a child of Lady Chaosima. The truth has been revealed to me. I am one of Flutina's children along with Sharon. I have always been different from the rest of you. Now the rangers will finish you off for good". Muse said to Rima.

Noelle, Kayori, Scarlet, and Abu are together as they are holding the Music Jewels as it is shinning brightly in their hands. "You have taken the strength to be free in full control over Scarlet. You have taken what is true love from her as well". Noelle said to Rima.

"You have took what is real trust and loyalty from Scarlet. You will never show her anything again". Kayori said to Rima.

"You have no right to call Scarlet and Muse her family. You have created havoc on the both of them. You are never a true friend to them with the lies that you have spread on them". Abu said to Rima.

"Rima, you have created havoc and chaos like the rest of the evil family. Your actions has consequences that will be brought to justice". Scarlet said to Rima.

The beams from the Music Jewels are combining with their music fairy powers. As it hits Rima directly, Rima screams as she is being defeated. "Here this rangers, defeating my mother will not be easy. Plus if you all thought that you completely destroyed Sir Stanler, YOU ARE ALL SORELY MISTAKEN". Rima yells at them as she is defeated once and for all.

The rangers are stunned as they hear what Rima just said about Sir Stanler. "Is she telling the truth about that"? Kayori asks them.

"I do not know if she was, I doubt that Sir Stanler knows that we know about it". James said to them.

The rangers nod as they look at each other. "Let's head back to DT Wave", Noelle said to them. The rangers nod as they teleport back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Kira sighs in relief that the rangers got their friends out of their. "Mom did you see what Rima said to us on the ranger footage"? Noelle asks Kira.

Kira nods as she looks at Noelle. "I did Noelle. I doubt that she would lie to all of you. Plus there is no doubt that the next battle will determine the fate of two worlds. The rangers look at each other as their final battle is right around the corner.

Meanwhile on Musicola, Sir Stanler returns to an old hideout as he has an evil smirk on his face. He notices special armor suit on the wall as he has plans of his own. "Soon enough I will destroy hose rangers including those that freed Edward from my scepter". Sir Stanler said to himself. He notices a case as it has been acting like a machine. As he opens the machine up, it is the very scepter that got destroyed in the battle that took place earlier that year. Sir Stanler picks it up as it is glowing with a lot of power. He has an evil laugh on his face as he is getting ready for a battle.

At an other location, Lady Chaosima is gathering her forces. She is sensing that Rima has been destroyed by the rangers. "Soon my fallen daughters, I shall rise to avenge all of you and destroy Musicola, the rangers of all kinds, and destroy the Earth". Lady Chaosima said out loud as she is laughing evilly.

End Chapter

This has been a wild ride writing Music Force Next Generation. Plus I plan to have the final battle chapter including the epilogue out on the 17th of July. The final battle will probably be two to three parts.

Next Chapter: A Musicolan Final Battle Part 1


	103. Chapter 103

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 101: A Musicolan Final Battle Part 1

On Musicola, Natasha Amy is walking around as she is notice that something feels off. It feels like someone is not suppose to be here. Roderick comes out as he looks distressed. "Natasha Amy", Roderick said to Natasha Amy as he has the members of the Musicolan Tribunal with him as well.

Natasha Amy turns around as she spots them. "Roderick what's wrong"? Natasha Amy asks her loving husband.

"I am sensing a huge attack on Musicola coming very soon. I doubt that the Music Force Next Generation Rangers can take it on alone. I sensed that both Lady Chaosima and Sir Stanler is here on Musicola. What ever they are planning, they have to be stopped here in Musicola before they get to the mainland". Roderick said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Roderick. "I suspected that Lady Chaosima used the Musicolan Black Moon to get back here without too much trouble and detection. Plus Sir Stanler must have found another way to get back to Musicola as well. They must be planning something huge and separate from each other on the Rangers". Natasha Amy said to them.

The members of the Musicolan Tribunal nod in agreement as this impending battle will be intense and tough on the rangers. "I will go to the mainland to warn the rangers of the imminent battle and danger". Natasha Amy said to them. She leaves Musicola for the Mainland.

In Reefside, Noelle is at DT Wave as the team is training. She is trying focus on punching bag as Scarlet is keeping it steady. She is reflecting about the past year. She sighs as she remembers the first day of school at Reefside High. 'I can't believe it is almost a year since I became a ranger. More to the point that it almost been a year since Walford closed down and I am forced to go back to public school setting'. Noelle thought to herself as she is thinking about the very memory.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Noelle is at the Walford Academy as she completed a summer session with the school. She didn't fail a class, but she wanted to get ahead of the rest of the class by taking two classes. She returned to her dorm to find a notice on her door. She frowns as she reads it. 'They are closing the school. How could they spring this on the entire school like this'? Noelle thought to herself._

 _Noelle notices her phone buzzing as it is Kira on the caller ID. "Hey mom", Noelle said to Kira._

" _ **Hey Noelle, did you read the notice about the school closing down"?**_ _Kira asks Noelle._

" _Yeah but why are they closing the school down. It is a private school for goodness sake"? Noelle asks Kira as she is confused about it._

" _ **Apparently there is some sort of investigation going on and they spring up on us parents at the last minute. Your dad is going to be at the school in a few hours to pick you up".**_ _Kira said to Noelle._

 _Noelle frowns as this news is shocking to her. "Where I am suppose to attend school now. I doubt there are other private schools that has spots this year". Noelle said to Kira._

" _ **No, you will be attending Reefside High in a couple of weeks. I know you have your apprehensions about attending public school again, but you will be near to Kayori".**_ _Kira said to Noelle._

 _Noelle frowns as she remembers about the prank that lead her to go to a private school. "I like that I will be near to Kayori again, but_ _I hate going back to a public school where people are very cruel". Noelle said to Kira._

 _Noelle hears Kira sighing as she can understand the pain within her._ " _ **I know that there are cruel people, but you have grown since that cruel prank from elementary school".**_ _Kira said to Noelle._

 _Noelle nods as she looks at Scarlet who just got back from class and also has the notice in her hands. "I know that I have grown since then mom. It just some memories are too horrible to rectify to being back in a public school again". Noelle said to Kira._

" _ **I know honey. Just pack your things. Your siblings are looking forward to seeing you".**_ _Kira said to Noelle._

 _Noelle sighs as she looks at her things. "I will get on that mom. See you soon". Noelle said to Kira as the phone call ends._

 _Scarlet notices Noelle putting the phone down. "This really sucks instead of coming back here in a few weeks from our limited summer break. We won't be coming back here at all due to this so called investigation". Scarlet said to Noelle._

 _Noelle nods as she looks at Scarlet. "It sucks Scarlet. Plus I don't even know when I will see you again once we leave here. I will be heading back to Reefside, and you will be heading to Legacy Hills". Noelle said to Scarlet._

 _Scarlet nods as the two are packing things up. "Yeah but who knows what will life throw at us right. It is us against the world". Scarlet said to Noelle._

 _Noelle nods as she looks at Scarlet. "You said it right there. Except it is us against the world in a public school". Noelle said to Scarlet._

 _Scarlet cringes by the thought of it. "Ugh, I will be face to face with the wicked witch of Legacy Hills High Robin Queen. Word is that is she is making huge trouble for a friend of mine". Scarlet said to Noelle._

 _Noelle frowns as she has heard about the friend of Scarlet's. If that witch even comes to Reefside, I will definitely knock a peg or three from her high ego". Noelle said to Scarlet._

 _Scarlet nods as she looks at Noelle. "You get come on, we might as well pack and do spend some quality time together before we go our separate ways'. Scarlet said to Noelle. She nods as she grabs a tee shirt from her drawer._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Noelle sighs as she reflects on it. She notices Corey arrives in the headquarters. The teens notice that the veteran red ranger is there. "Everyone can all of you gather around"? Corey asks the teens.

It gets the teens attention as they stop what they are doing as they walk over to Corey. "What's going on Corey"? Noelle asks Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "The time has come to talk about the impending final battle. All of you have come a long way since each of you became rangers. However in a final battle, it will be the hardest thing that all of you will ever face as rangers". Corey said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn back to Corey. "Hardest thing, you mean a battle more intense than we could have ever imagine right"? Dakota asks Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Dakota. "That's correct Dakota. In a final battle, things will get very intense and emotions will be running high. Plus it is likely that your main villain will pull something that you guys has never seen before as well". Corey said to them.

The teens look at each other as this talk is very serious in nature. "What was it like for your team in your final battle"? James asks Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at James. "It was very intense. We were lured to Mount Siren while Dr. Mutron send out Ancient Mutezoids on us and sent them to Warrior Heights and Clover Hill. He made sure that communication to us were not good for them to come help us. In the end, it took all of us including Kira that ended Dr. Mutron for good and using the power of the Guitar of Musicola that needed him". Corey said to them.

The teens nods as they fully understand the situation and what it calls for. "Is it a possibility that it will take place on Musicola"? Kali asks Corey.

Corey nods as Natasha Amy arrives at DT Wave. Plus Jared and RJ are also with her. "It will take place on Musicola. We have sensed that the battle is coming very soon and imminent on Musicola. Plus their plans will be greater than you guys will ever imagine". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens are stunned as they see Natasha Amy arriving along with Jared and RJ. Jared is carrying the electric guitar of Musicola. RJ is also holding his morphor in his hands as well. "Is there something that you are not telling us Natasha Amy"? Paige asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at the rangers. "I sensed that Sir Stanler is actually alive and on Musicola as well". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens are floored as the Lore Keeper Rangers arrive at the headquarters. "WHAT, I thought that we destroyed him for good like we did with Rima". Kayori said to them.

Scarlet nods as she is just as angry. "Yeah he had those robotic creeps to capture us. They really did look like the real deal of Sir Stanler". Scarlet said to Natasha Amy.

The Lore Keeper Rangers nod in agreement with Scarlet. "That creep has done horrible and terrible things to our friends". Abu said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "Sir Stanler does need to be brought to justice rangers. All of you need to head to Musicola right away. The truth is rangers, you need to stop Lady Chaosima and Sir Stanler on Musicola before they come back to the mainland". Natasha Amy said to them.

Michie nods as she looks at them. "Well what are we waiting for". Michie said to them.

Wendell nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we should end them on Musicola. They have caused enough trouble as is". Wendell said to them.

Edward looks at them as he has a smile on his face. To bring them to justice, it would bring happiness to him as well his old friends in the other dimension of the Senti Melody Rangers as well. "I wish that my old friends are here to witness and to help us with. To end both Sir Stanler and Lady Chaosima will be an achievement for them as well.

Sora nods as she looks at them. "That creep even lied to Tiberius and fell in love with our worst non ranger enemy. She even made things worse for us and Noelle when they exposed her inner darkness to control her". Sora said to Natasha Amy.

Jared looks at RJ as he notices the frown on the younger brother in law. "That creep, he is the one that Noelle and I faced together in that cave way back then. He has a lot of nerve to create all sorts of mess and havoc. It will be my honor and pleasure to help all of you to end that creep forever". RJ said to them.

Jared nods as truer words has never been spoken. "I couldn't have pick the better words myself". Jared said to RJ.

Corey nods as he is planning to go with them. "I also agree with Jared. Plus I will also go with you guys as well". Corey said to them.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at them. "Alright, we better go now". Natasha Amy said to them. Everyone teleports away as they head to Musicola.

Back on Musicola, Lady Chaosima has her vast army of Noistrons. Plus she even has Ancient Noistron and a special hybrid of Noistrons and Mutezoids as well. She notice on the monitors that the Rangers has arrived on Musicola. "Let the battle begin", Lady Chaosima said out loud. She leaves the cave as she has her dark powers in her hands. "Dark Music arise by my voice let Musicola know that I have made my entrance. Go my army and attack", Lady Chaosima yells out loud as she unleashes her powers into the dark sky.

The sky is turning as it has harsh winds and dark purple clouds are forming as it is covering the entire hidden civilization. The people are in shock and horror as the various armies are heading to the villages.

Plus on a different part of Musicola, Sir Stanler has on his special Music Knight armor on. Plus his brother Alexazader is also with him. "This is Lady Chaosima's doing brother. It is time that we interfere with her scheme". Sir Stanler said to his brother named Alexazader. They combine their powers as they launch their attack as well.

On Musicola, the teens including Corey and Jared arrive as they notice that the sky is different and the armies are coming this way. "If that is Lady Chaosima's doing then, then what else is next"? Noelle asks them.

"I think we can give you an idea". Sir Stanler said to them as he has his brother named Alexazader with him.

The teens frown as they see the disgraced knight appearing to them. Alexazader glares at them as he is a disgraced Music Guardian. "Let's make this fun", Alexazader yells at them as he fires a dark power at the teens.

The teens barely dodges it as they grab their morphors out. All the sudden, the teens including Corey and Jared gets teleported around Musicola as the final battle begins.

End Chapter

Part 1 of the final battle is getting underway. Will the rangers get the final victory against Lady Chaosima?

Next Chapter: A Musicolan Final Battle Part 2


	104. Chapter 104

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 102: A Musicolan Final Battle Part 2

In an area of Musicola, it is RJ, Edward, Michie, Kali, Dakota, Leo, Jason, Logan, Adam, and Marcus. "I thought we were with the other when we got here". Marcus said to them.

Leo nods as he looks at them. "I know but something really stinks about this". Leo said to them.

Adam looks at them as he is about to say something. "And it's not the". Adam said to them as he is saying it in a German accent.

"Don't finish that sentence Adam". Jason said to Adam. The teens nod as they are wondering who is here.

"Especially in that fake accent", Logan said to Adam. He is some what annoyed by it.

"Did you really have to spoil my entrance"? Sir Stanler said to them. He has Noistrons with him as he has an evil grin on his face. Plus he has his scepter in his hands.

Kali frowns as it is Sir Stanler. "Nice face for someone who was supposed to be destroyed". Kali said to Sir Stanler as he is not impressed with him coming back.

"Yeah you are not suppose to be alive and kicking". Dakota said to Sir Stanler. She is deeply annoyed by him coming back.

RJ glares at Sir Stanler as he thinks of something. "Did you really separated us from the others just to drive us crazy"? RJ asks Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler gives them a look as he sends a more powerful attack on them. The teens barely dodge it. "Does that answer your question"? Michie asks RJ. RJ nods as they grab out their morphors.

"Music Force Next Generation", Kali, Dakota, Michie yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Music Warrior Music Knight", Edward yells out loud as he morphs into the music Knight form.

"Unlock the legend", Leo, Adam, Marcus, and Jason said in unison.

"Jurassic Surge Power Rangers", RJ said out loud as he morphs into ranger form.

Sir Stanler has that evil grin like he has something up his sleeves. "Go and destroy them", Sir Stanler said to them as he is charging in at the rangers to get started in the battle.

In a different part, it is Alexazader as he sees the teens. "What's wrong Rangers, you are away from the other ranger buddies of yours"? Alexazader asks them.

The teens in the group are James, Paige, Wendell, Corey, Chris, Jazz, Sara, Peter, and Eva. "You must be Sir Stanler's brother". James said to Alexazader.

Alexazader nods as he glares at Corey as he pulls out his music sword. "Yes I am I will make sure that none of you will get back to to your other friends either". Alexazader yells at them.

The teens and Corey grab their morphors out. "Unless we destroy you first", Corey said to Alexazader.

"Music Force Next Generation", James,

Wendell, and Michie yells out loud in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Music Force Let's Play the Music", Corey yells out loud as he morphs into ranger form.

"Unlock the Legend", Chris, Jazz, Sara, Peter, and Eva yells out loud in unison as they morph into ranger form as the battle begins.

In a another group, it is Sora, AV, Cassie, Alvin, Noelle, Scarlet, Kayori, and Abu are together as they are in an area away from the others. "This area is too quiet". AV said to them.

"I agree with AV. It is too quiet to be a part of this battle". Scarlet said to them.

"What's wrong Rangers you didn't expect to find me here". A female voice said to them as she is a dark and evil music fairy.

To the Lore Keepers, there is no denying on who it is. "What are you doing here"? Sora asks the dark and evil music fairy.

"I thought that witch got sent away for good". Noelle said to them.

"Yeah we were all there for that". Scarlet said to them.

"This has to be some sort of sick joke". Noelle said to them.

"We are in agreement with that whole heartily". The others said in agreement.

The dark fairy walk towards them as it appears to be Robyn. "Yes it is me and will destroy you all". Robyn said to them.

"Music Force Next Generation", Noelle, Scarlet, Kayori, and Abu said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Unlock the Legend", Sora, AV, Cassie, and Alvin said in unison as they morph into ranger form as the battle begins.

Lastly, Lady Chaosima is bringing out her weapon as she is riding on it. "I may not have the rangers to deal with, but I can finally start destroying Musicola once and for all". Lady Chaosima said out loud. She is firing the weapon. As dark beams is unleashed, it makes its mark on the area as it explodes into a desolate place.

"Not if we have anything to say about that". Jared said to Lady Chaosima. He glares at her as he has Natasha Amy and Regina Anne as they has the other music guardians, music fairies, and music knights with her.

Lady Chaosima frowns as she glares at the current Head Elder of Musicola. "I was expecting the rangers, but since that Sir Stanler cooked up this separation. I will have to settle with destroying all of you first". Lady Chaosima said to them. She pulls out her scepter. She puts the weapon on auto pilot. She jumps off from the weapon as the battle gets started.

Back in group 2, Alexazader is making a huge mess of things as he is fighting the rangers. He notices that the weapon is destroying Musicola like it did so long ago. "I should have made my escape from this place long ago and joined my brother on the mainland. After all, I am just as capable of the same heinous things like he is". Alexazader yells at them as he sends a powerful blast at them.

The teens barely dodge it as they jump out of the way of it. "It must be a bad family resemblance to have the same capable manner". James said to them.

"I agree we need to defeat him and help the others". Paige said to them.

"Yeah but I doubt this guy will go down that easily". Wendell said to them.

Alexazader is firing his beams as it is mostly at the Lore Keepers as they are in Music Force form. Chris is in blue, Jazz is in green, Sara is in yellow, Peter is in gold, and Eva is in silver. He knows that current Music Force Next Generation has their guardian powers from what he was told by Sir Stanler. However he has the veteran red Music Force ranger to deal with as well. Plus he has the special guardian powers as well. "You non Music Force Rangers will be the first to be destroyed". Alexazader yells at them them. He sends another powerful beam at them.

Corey frowns as he is in full Music Guardian mode. He quickly put up a shield to protect them. "Oh no you don't, they have earned the power of Music long before you even have the thought to come to the mainland". Corey said to Alexazader as his guardian powers protects the Lore Keepers.

Wendell, Michie, and James nod as they went into full Music Guardian Mode as well. "Did you honestly think that Corey is the only one that can go into Music Guardian Mode"? James asks Alexazader.

"If you didn't, you are sorely mistaken". Paige said to Alexazader.

"That's right, you are the worst of the worst just like Sir Stanler". Wendell said to Alexazader as the three of them sends a powerful beams at him.

Alexazader gets hit by the three beams as he is pushed back a lot. He glares at them. "Now you have angered the guardian and beast within". Alexazader yells at them as he has a power boost. He is getting very ugly like a beast with his guardian robes and markings.

"No way", James and Wendell said to them.

"That is one ugly beast". Paige said to them.

Alexazader looks at them as he glares at them. "How do like me now". Alexazader yells at them as he sends a more powerful beam at them.

It lands at James, Wendell, and Paige directly as they are sent back flying to the ground. The Lore Keeper Rangers are stunned as the evil guardian is continuing to attack them.

Eva frowns as she glares at Alexazader. "You have really done it. A guardian is supposed to be looked up to for guidance and learning". Eva yells out loud as she is fiercely angry at Alexazader.

The other Lore Keeper Rangers nod in agreement with Eva. "You don't know the true meaning behind being a guardian. Whether it is a Music Guardian or a different power, it is something with great responsibility". Sara and Peter yells out loud at Alexazader in unison.

"It is a duty to protect others especially those you care about with great courage and bravery". Jazz yells out loud at Alexazader.

"A guardian also brings faith to those who has lost hope within themselves". Chris yells out loud at Alexazader.

As Corey hears their words, he nods as he fully sees that they have earned a special key. "Spoken like a true Music Guardian, Eva, Jazz, Chris, Sara, and Peter". Corey said to them as he sends them a special key.

As the Lore Keepers receive the key, they nod in unison as they got it. "Unlock the Legend", Eva, Jazz, Chris, Sara, and Peter said in unison as they morph into Music Guardian Mode.

James, Paige, and Wendell nods as they are pleased by their transformation. "That right there is awesome". James said to them.

"You said it right there". Paige said to them.

"I agree wholeheartedly". Wendell said to them.

Alexazader frowns as he didn't expect this to even happening. "WHAT THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE? HOW CAN A NON MUSICOLAN BLOODED MAINLANDER EARN THE MUSIC GUARDIAN POWERS"? Alexazader yells at them as he is in disbelief.

Corey looks at Alexazader as he has the answer. "You must not have read the bylaws of Musicola deeply enough Alexazader. If an individual has proven to have Musicolan blood within them and they have shown great trust to the people of Musicola and the Head Elder, the individual can give the power of the Music Guardian to those who has earned them in their eyes. In my eyes, they have truly earned the Music Guardian powers". Corey said to Alexazader as he is standing tall with them.

Alexazader frowns as he looks at Corey as it suddenly dawns on him. "WHAT, THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO BE RELATED TO SOMEONE WITH MUSICOLAN BLOOD". Alexazader yells at Corey.

"I am one of the grandsons of Baritonio and Fluntina. You shall never harm Musicola ever again". Corey yells at Alexazader. Alexazader frowns as he never realizes it.

"Power of the Music Guardians", Corey, James, Paige, Wendell, Eva, Jazz, Chris, Sara, and Peter said in unison. They fire a special music guardian beam at Alexazader.

Alexazader frowns as the beam hits him directly. "NOOOO, it is all over for me". Alexazader yells at them as he is defeated and destroyed.

The group nod as they did it. "That guy was as annoying like Sir Stanler". Wendell said to them.

"You said it right there buddy". James said to them.

Corey nods as they have a long way to go. "We need to go back to where we were before the separation". Corey said to them.

"Right", the teens said in unison as they take off for the main battle against Lady Chaosima.

In group 3, it is the teens versus a dark and evil music fairy. As they discovered that the fairy looks just like Robyn down to the tiniest of specific details about her, the fight got started as well. However since the battle got started, Robyn is getting the better of the rangers.

"You see I am always the deserving one to get everything that I want to be including being the true hero and villain". Robyn said to them. She is firing her powers at the rangers.

The rangers barely dodge it as they are in a tough battle. They are holding their weapons in their hands. Plus Sora, Eva, Cassie, and Alvin are in Music Force Mode as well. "You were never the hero when you were the one constantly bringing the pain to others". Noelle yells at Robyn as she fires her powers at her.

Robin easily dodges it as she has an evil grin on her face. "It should have been me that saved the day". Robin yells at them as she sends a powerful beam at the rangers.

The rangers barely dodges it as they clearly see that Robyn is deeply angry about it. "When ever we mention that she was never been the hero, she gets angrier at us. Plus her attacks are getting more powerful like it is attached to her darker emotions". Alvin said to them.

Abu nods as he agrees with Alvin. "Yeah plus if we mention all those times that we saved the day, she would get more angrier than she already is". Abu said to them.

It hits Cassie as it gives her an idea. "Guys, we should constantly mention how we have been the hero and saving the day to distract her. Then we will let her have it". Cassie said to them.

Noelle and Sora look at each other as it is a great idea. "Wow Cassie, normally AV comes up with an idea". Sora said to Cassie.

AV nods as she looks at Cassie. "I am not offended that I didn't come with it. Plus I was thinking the same thing". AV said to them.

"Well what are we waiting for guys an invitation"? Scarlet asks them. "Yeah let's really do it". Kayori said to them.

Noelle nods as she looks at them especially at Robyn. "Hey you hero reject, I heard that young children are better heroes than you". Noelle said to Robyn as she starts it.

Robyn frowns as she glares at Noelle. "Take that lie back", Robyn yells at them as she fires it at Noelle.

Noelle dodges it with ease as the teens follow suit. "If I look up the words boastful crybaby, it would have your picture next to it because a hero never boast about their good deeds". Abu said to Robyn.

Robyn glares at Abu as she is getting angrier. "I am not a boastful crybaby". Robyn yells at them as she fires her powers again at the rangers.

Once again, the rangers dodges it with ease. They see that the distraction is going smoothly. "It is working guys". AV said to them.

The rangers are continuing the distraction plan. Robyn is getting angrier and angrier at them. "I HAVE IT WITH ALL OF YOUR GAMES. PLAY TIME IS LONG OVER". Robyn yells at them as she sends a powerful blast at the rangers.

As the blast is heading towards Noelle, Abu, Scarlet, and Kayori, it hits Sora, AV, Cassie, and Abu that they are like a Music fairy in a way as well. "The thing about being a hero is that they make a sacrifice for the greater good. You are the kind person that will never make that kind of sacrifice". Sora yells out loud at Robyn.

"A hero is a person that other people can look up to as a role model. He or she treats others with respect and kindness. You are not capable of these things at all". Alvin yells out loud at Robyn.

"A hero is a person or individual that has the courage to face anything that throws at them. They charge into the fight without any hesitation and stays until the battle is over completely and never before then". AV yells out loud at Robyn.

"A hero is a person with the greatest amount of trust and loyalty to others. Whether it is for the people living in the town or a group of friends. You have always broken trust and loyalty to others for your own selfish desires". Cassie yells out loud at Robyn.

"YOU ARE NEVER THE HERO". Sora, Abu, AV, and Cassie yells out loud as they get in front of Noelle, Scarlet, Kayori, and Abu as they get sacrifice themselves to protect and save them.

"Guys no", Noelle said to them as she sees them landing on the ground.

Robyn has an evil smirk on her face. "I always knew that those four were weak and pathetic. Now I will end the rest of you". Robyn said to Noelle and the others.

All the sudden, their music fairy pendants are glowing as it is forming four more Music Fairy Pendants as they are full size as well. As each one is around Sora's, AV's Cassie's, and Alvin's neck, they are being healed and standing up tall. Robyn frowns as she sees what's going on. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS"? Robyn asks them as she is not happy about this at all.

Noelle has a wild smirk on her face. "When someone who has been matched to become a Music Fairy, they have to make a great sacrifice to protect and save another individual". Noelle said to them.

Scarlet nods as she also has that same smirk as well. "Plus when an individual who has Musicolan blood and has seen the actions that they did that is genuine and true, their Music Fairy Pendant automatically grows to full size". Scarlet said to Robyn.

Robyn is stunned as Sora, AV, Alvin, and Cassie are transforming into Music Fairies for the first time. Sora is in red just like Noelle's music fairy form. AV and Cassie are in a blue and pink music fairy form respectively similar to Noelle. Alvin is in a green music fairy form just like Abu's. "WHAT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE. I WILL NOT ALLOW IT". Robyn yells at them.

Scarlet rolls her eyes as she and the others are in their music fairy forms while she and Noelle are in Music Fairy Princess form. "You are a boastful crybaby". Scarlet said to Robyn.

"Power of the Music Fairy", the group said in unison as they fire powerful beams at Robyn.

Robyn gets hit directly as it makes contact on her. She is defeated as she lands on the ground. The rangers went towards it. To their surprise, Robyn is actually an elaborate robot with crazy circuitry. "Well, what do you know. That Robyn was a robot". Kayori said to them.

The Lore Keeper Rangers are stunned by the robot of Robyn. "That thing look just like the real deal". Alvin said to them.

Noelle frowns as she knows who would make a robot of Robyn. "Sir Stanler must have made that Robyn. The others need our help and we better hurry". Noelle said to them. The Rangers nod to Noelle as they set out to the others.

 _ **End Chapter**_

The final battle is really heating up. The Rangers has defeated Alexazader and a robotic version Robyn. The wild conclusion will happen in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: A Musicolan Final Battle Part 3


	105. Chapter 105

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 103: A Musicolan Final Battle Part 3

At the battle against Sir Stanler, the rangers are struggling with the battle. Sir Stanler is putting the rangers through the ringer like he has gained more power than before. "Man, it is like we haven't made a dent into this guy". Leo said to them.

"Yeah no matter what we send at him, he just absorbs it or deflect it right back at us". Adam said to them.

Logan notices RJ and Edward who are appearing to taken the hardest hits than the others on the Music Force Next Generation Rangers and his own teammates. "Yeah plus I don't know how much longer they can keep this up. Plus the others probably need us as well". Logan said to them.

Sir Stanler is laughing at the teens as he is sending powerful beams at them. "What's wrong rangers? Am I getting to be that much for you"? Sir Stanler said to them as he sends a more powerful blast at them.

The blast hits all of the rangers in the group. They land on the ground as they have little strength to continue. "Guys are you still in one piece"? Dakota asks them as she is struggling to get up.

"Barely, we got to finish this guy for good". Kali said to them.

"But how though, it is like he has hidden the fact that he had more power here than on the mainland". Michie said to them.

Sir Stanler grabs his scepter out as the orbs are glowing like it is ready to seal a person in it once more. "I will never be out of power as long as I have orbs in this scepter. Now, I shall seal the two most important people to your precious red ranger". Sir Stanler yells at them.

As two dark beams are unleashed from the orbs, it is heading towards Edward and RJ. As it wraps around them, they are screaming as they are lifted into the air.

More music beams are fired at Sir Stanler as his concentration makes him drops RJ and Edward. "WHAT WHO DARES TO GET IN MY WAY"? Sir Stanler yells at them. He is upset that someone got in his way. Plus he is showing a temper tantrum.

"I DID SIR STANLER", Noelle said to them as she arrives with her group.

The rangers are in awe as they got some help. "Noelle", the Rangers said to them. As the others help them up, they are being healed by them.

Sir Stanler frowns as it is Noelle. "WHAT YOU SHOULD BE DEFEATED BY MY". Sir Stanler yells at Noelle.

Noelle glares at Sir Stanler as she puts up another shield. "Don't you mean that robot of Robyn, having a robot of yourself and Robyn to harm us, but to trick us to believe that you were destroy. It is most dishonorable thing you have ever done". Noelle said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler frowns as he realizes that the tables has turned on him. He notices that the other rangers are standing up once more. "Robyn was my love, but you all took her away". Sir Stanler yells at them as he is firing beams at them.

It is not long that the rangers dodges it as Sora and the others arrive to help as well. They return fire at Sir Stanler. Sir Stanler gets hit as he is sent back flying back towards the ground. "There is a reason why that witch got sent away Sir Stanler". Sora yells at them.

RJ nods as he and the others gather together as a power is building inside of them. "Robyn has harmed the family members who is related to a teammate of mine. When it effects one, it effects us all. Being a ranger is like being a part of family as well". RJ yells out loud at Sir Stanler.

Leo went next as he steps up as well. "Robyn has caused harm to our friends time and time again. She has broken the laws and rules of being an honorable ranger. She has been brought to justice". Leo yells out loud at Sir Stanler.

Adam nods as he has a serious expression on his face. It is not very often that he shows his serious side. "You are just as dishonorable as Robyn. You have caused harm to people on my team as well including my girlfriend. You will never create havoc and chaos again". Adam yells out loud at Sir Stanler.

Logan nods as he glares at Sir Stanler. "You and Robyn controlled people with your twisted plans and plots. We have fought you both to free them. They are free and far away from your control again". Logan yells out loud at Sir Stanler.

Jason and Marcus nod in unison as they glare at Sir Stanler. "You and Robyn are the same evil and dishonorable people who has tried to come between people that we all love and care about. It is time that we all send you away for good". Jason and Marcus said in unison.

Sir Stanler glares at them as he is fed up and annoyed. "Having honor is for the weak minded. I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL". Sir Stanler yells at them as he fires the beam at them once more.

As the beam is heading towards them, six full sized shield pins creates a shield to protect them. Sir Stanler is stunned as five color coded shields went towards the five rangers. Five of the shields has the Lore Keeper symbols while one of them has the Jurassic Surge symbol on it. Plus the six rangers gains Music Knight Mode as well. "Ok this is definitely cool". Leo said to them.

"You said it, I am knight in shining armor". Adam said to them. The others sigh as they let it slide just this once.

Sir Stanler frowns as he sees the transformation. "WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? THEY DO NOT HAVE THE POWER OF MUSIC OR HAVE MUSICOLAN BLOOD". Sir Stanler yells at them.

Edward has a mischievous smirk on his face. "You have obviously forgot that if a Musicolan being has seen the amount of goodness and honor in those that doesn't have the Musicolan blood, they can earn the Music Knight Shield". Edward said to Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler frowns as he realizes that the battle is turning towards the Ranger's favor. Plus he is running out of ideas to get away. "Edward, you got to understand. You were the knight that everyone looked up to. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE THAT WAS LOOKED UP TO AS WELL". Sir Stanler yells at Edward.

Edward frowns as he gives Sir Stanler a look. "You were the dishonorable one. No one should ever look up to someone like you". Edward said to Sir Stanler.

RJ, Leo, Adam, Jason, Logan, Marcus nod as they bring the power together. "Power of the Music Knight". They said in unison. They fire six beams at Sir Stanler.

Sir Stanler gets hit directly as it is effecting him including his special suit. "NOOOOO, ROBYN MY LOVE, I SHALL MISS YOU". Sir Stanler yells out loud as he is defeated once and for all.

The rangers nod as they have defeated Sir Stanler. "That is one being I rather not tell her that he has been destroyed". Sora said to them. "You said it". Cassie said to Sora.

It hits Noelle as she notices more beams are destroying the land of Musicola. "Guys, I hate to interrupt the celebration, but we still got Lady Chaosima to deal with". Noelle said to them.

Corey nods as he is getting the feeling within his heart. "Noelle is right everyone. We need to get to Jared and fast". Corey said to them.

RJ nods as he is thinking about Jared. "He probably needs us to help destroy Lady Chaosima". RJ said to them. Everyone nods as they teleport back to the main battle.

At the main battle, Jared frowns as he is losing the fight. Natasha Amy is getting exhausted as well. Regina Anne is injured as she is laying on the ground. Lady Chaosima is laughing at them as she continuing to ride the weapon. "It is only a matter of time before I get to the edge of the village for me to cross over back to the Mainland". Lady Chaosima yells at them. She presses the button on the weapon. A dark music beam is unleashed as it hits the land. Dirt and debris are sent flying everywhere. Plus the villagers are running in mass panic from the chaos.

It is not long that the other rangers arrive at the scene. "We are back Lady Chaosima", the Rangers said to Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima frowns as she sees their arrival. Plus all of them are in either Music Guardian Mode, Music Knight Mode, or Music Fairy Form as well. "WHAT YOU ARE IN THOSE FORMS? HOW CAN THIS BE"? Lady Chaosima yells at them.

"It is because they have proven themselves as a true Music Guardian, Music Knight, and of Music Fairy to those who has Musicolan blood". Corey said to them as he fires his Music Guardian beam at Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima gets hit as she takes a stumble from the weapon. She tries to get back on it as she is blocked by Chris, Jazz, Sara, Peter, and Eva. "You have caused harm to the people that we love with your evil plans. Plus your weapon is finished as well". Chris, Jazz, Sara, Peter, and Eva yells out loud as they fired their powers at it.

The weapon gets hit as it is starting to go haywire. Lady Chaosima frowns as she rushes to it. "NOOO, MUSICOLA HAS TO BE DESTROYED FOR ME TO GET BACK TO THE MAINLAND". Lady Chaosima yells at them as she fires her own powers to restore it.

RJ, Leo, Jason, Logan, Adam, and Marcus blocks her way as they fire their powers at Lady Chaosima and her weapon. "You are just as dishonorable like all other villains and your weapon will never harm this place and the mainland again". They said in unison as they unleash the power at the evil lady.

Lady Chaosima is sent back flying as her weapon is destroyed completely as it crumbles into a million of pieces. "YOU PATHETIC RANGERS HAS REALLY DONE IT NOW". Lady Chaosima yells at them as she unleashes her more powerful attack at them.

AV, Sora, Cassie, and Alvin gets in front of the others as they create a massive shield to protect them. "Your evil shall never inflict pain on the people that live here. You have nearly destroyed Musicola and threatening the mainland. There is nothing you can do to justify your actions". They said in unison as they fire their beams at Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima gets hit as she is stumbled back even more. She glares at them as she notices the actual Music Force Next Generation Rangers trying to get the last of the foot soldiers destroyed. "I DO NOT NEED THE WEAPON TO GET BACK TO THE MAINLAND. I JUST NEED TO DESTROY THE ACTUAL RANGERS WITH THE MUSICOLAN POWERS". Lady Chaosima said to them as she fires her more massive power beam at Noelle and her team.

As a massive beam is coming towards them, the rangers yells at them to move. "NOELLE LOOK OUT", RJ yells to her.

As Noelle and her team tries to react and move, they barely dodge the incoming beam. However a special shield is protecting them as Sharon and Muse return fire at Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima is stunned as the beam didn't hit the Music Force Next Generation Rangers directly by her attack. "WHAT YOU TWO"? Lady Chaosima yells at them as she didn't expect to see them here at the battle.

Sharon and Muse nod as they glare at Lady Chaosima. "You dare to harm our daughters and their friends and family. You have harmed our birth land and our true birth parents. WE ARE THE MOTHERS OF MUSIC". Sharon and Muse said in unison as they fire their powers at Lady Chaosima.

Lady Chaosima gets hit once more as she lands on the ground. Jared, Corey, Noelle, Sora, and RJ are together as build up their power. The Music Jewels are in Dakota and Abu, James and Paige, Michie and Scarlet, Kali and Kayori, and Edward and Wendell's hands are they nod in unison. "Powers of Musicola and the Music Jewels full power", they said in unison.

"Song of Musicola Full Power", Jared and Corey said in unison.

"Bond of Friendship Full Power", RJ and Noelle said in unison.

"Balance of the Elements of the Earth Full Power", Sora said in unison.

As the various power beams and song of Musicola hits Lady Chaosima, she gets hit directly as her powers are fully gone. She transforms back into an weak Musicolan being as she turns to dust and ash as her spirit is gone as well.

As the Lady Chaosima is gone for good, the various foot soldiers are are gone as the sky is clearing up. Sora and AV see that the land is mostly destroyed and the people are laying on the ground as they are deeply devastated by the battle. They hit a fever pitch as they transform into the Phoenix Priestess and the Angelic Princess. "Her kind of evil has ravaged this land and the people that call this place home. Let our powers heal this place and bring back to its full glory". Sora and AV said in unison as they are flying together.

As they use their special powers, the destroyed land is coming back with its beauty. Plus the people are being healed as they are getting up once more. They broken the seal as they freed Melodic as well.

As Sora and AV are finished, the teens demorph back to civilian form as everyone is overjoyed that Lady Chaosima is gone for good. Melodic walk towards them as he looks at them. "Thank you Power Rangers especially Richard James from Jurassic Surge and the Lore Keeper team, our land would have been destroyed for forever if it wasn't for your assistance to the Music Force Next Generation team. Cornelius, Jared, Richard James, Noelle, and Sora, you are the five red rangers that has brought peace and harmony back to Musicola. Your actions made history to Musicola, and for generations to come on Musicola will know what you did. Thank you. Shirona and Muserine, you two are the lost daughters of Baritonio and Fluntina, life and fate has granted me to see the two of you together at long last. I do understand that you two go by Sharon and Muse respectively. I hope that for the future of Musicola will be filled with peace and joy just like on the Mainland". Melodic said to them.

As Melodic says that, Natasha Amy looks at them. "Let the people of Musicola and the people of the mainland come together in peace. Let the bridge that kept the mainlanders out from Musicola be open once more". Natasha Amy said out loud. The Music Fairies went up as they deactivate the defense whirlpools that serves as a protection barrier to keep people out from Musicola.

The teens nod as the whirlpools got replaced with a special bridge. They are partying as, Collin, Colleen, Cassidy, Kira, Conner, Maya, Abby, Jenny, Brooke, and the other Jurassic Surge rangers come to Musicola as they are celebrating that an evil being is gone for good.

 _ **End Chapter**_

Yeah the final battle is complete. I bet none of you expected Sharon and Muse helping out in the final battle. Plus the epilogue is coming up next. Then the story is complete.

Next Chapter: Epilogue A Journey for Life Times Ahead


	106. Chapter 106

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 104: Epilogue A Journey for Life Times Ahead

It has been an hour since Lady Chaosima has been destroyed for good. The bridge has been fully made as it is invisible to most people. However it has reached to the world of the MelodySentai Warrior as well.

"Edward", Noette said to Edward as she and her fellow teammates said they make it for the party.

Edward turns as he sees Noette and her team arrives at Musicola. "Noette, I am glad that you guys made it". Edward said to Noette.

Noette nods as she looks at Edward. "We also had our final battle against Lady Yvette as well. She is gone for good". Noette said to Edward.

Edward nods as it is good news for them. "I am glad that she is gone for good Noette". Edward said to Noette.

Noette nods as she notices Collin with his little family. "Is that Collin"? Noette asks Edward.

Edward nods as he brings her team over to him. "Yeah it is. Everyone that is Colleen and Cassidy. Collin's daughter and wife". Edward said to his old friends.

"Daughter and wife", the Melody Sentai Warriors said in unison as they are stunned and surprised by the news.

Colleen looks at the group as she nods to them. "Dad has told me all about you guys. I can't believe you guys hasn't aged since that battle long ago". Colleen said to them.

Donoma nods as she looks at Colleen. "Yeah that is a bit complicated". Donoma said to Colleen.

As everyone is talking among themselves in the full celebration, a special cave is forming as it rises from the waters of Musicola. Everyone is in awe of the cave. "People of Musicola, I give you the Cave of the Five Great Five Reds. Anyone can enter it to learn about the five red rangers who has brought peace and justice for Musicola for all of time and history". Natasha Amy said to the people.

The people are cheering as they went into explore in the cave. Noelle smiles as she and the others has done a great thing to Musicola. 'The mainland would have been in great danger and peril if we didn't stop Lady Chaosima here on Musicola'. Noelle thought to herself as she is thinking about her plans for the future.

Noette went towards Edward as she notices that the newly red veteran ranger is by herself. "Go to her Edward", Noette said to Edward.

Edward turns as he looks at Noette. "What about you though"? Edward asks Noette.

Noette looks at Edward as she turns to Sab with a smile on her face. "I have seen the way you have looked at Noelle. The two of you fit together so much. Plus Sab and I are dating now". Noette said to Edward.

Edward looks at Noette and Sab as he nods to them. "I wish the two of you great luck in your relationship. We shall be friends for the rest of our lifetime". Edward said to them. He walks away as Noette and Sab kisses each other.

Edward walk towards Noelle as she is admiring the cave. "Noelle what is your future plans look like"? Edward asks Noelle.

Noelle looks at Edward as she has some thought to it. "I was thinking that I should start a special school on the mainland. That way the people on the mainland will learn about Musicola. The people of Earth should never be separated from music. It flows with their lives from birth to their old age. Plus I want to share my life someone that I deeply love and care about. That person is you, Edward". Noelle said to Edward.

Edward is stunned as his face blushes as he looks into Noelle's eyes. "I have always wondered when you are telling me your feelings for me. I do like you very much. I want us to begin our lives together". Edward said to Noelle as they kiss each other for the first time.

The others look at them as they have that smirk on their faces. "I was wondering when the two of you will get together". Scarlet said to them. The other newly veteran rangers nod in agreement.

Noelle gives them a look as they put their hands together. "Music Force Next Generation Power Rangers", Noelle and her team said in unison as they lift their hands in the air as the party continues into the night.

As many years gone by, there has been many changes within the team. Noelle and Edward started the special school in Reefside. Noelle has a PH.D in education as she is the headmistress of the Mainland Academy. On the school grand opening, Edward popped the question for marriage. Noelle said yes as they gotten married on the last day of school that year. Edward and Noelle has six kids together named Samuel, Maria, Kit, Christian, Christopher, and Penelope.

Edward told his adoptive parents about his memories of his home land. They were surprised as they equally supported him as they learned everything about him. Edward made the peace between Collin and their father. Edward also gotten a PH.D in education. Plus he even works at the Mainland Academy as the Assistant Headmaster.

Dakota is happily married to Abu as she got a forestry degree. She is a park ranger and works to preserve the Native American reservations as well. She has made up with Lucy and built a great relationship with her. From time to time, she has stopped poachers from hunting the wild animals that calls the land Home. Plus she teaches kids about the Native Americans as well. From time to time, she is a guest lecturer at the Mainland Academy in Native American Music. She and Abu has two kids named Kai and Amara.

Abu is a professional stand up comedian. He got a business degree at Meadowedge University. When he introduced Dakota to his family after the final, they welcomed her with open arms. His grandfather got to met Dakota before he passed away. He approved of her as well. He is also a guest lecturer at the Mainland Academy in Middle Eastern Music. Plus he often preforms his stand up act for his students as well.

James is also a teacher at the Mainland Academy in European Music. In college, he finally asked Paige out on a date. The two of them dated throughout college. However when Paige's ex boyfriend tried to come between them, it was James that stood up to the ex boyfriend. They are planning to start a family together as well.

Paige is a lawyer that represents victims of sexual abuse, assault, and harassment cases. Corey mentored her throughout law school. From time to time, she is also a guest lecturer at the Mainland Academy in Chinese music as well. She is currently married to James and planning to start their family together.

Michie is a PE teacher at the Mainland Academy. After the final battle, she got back into surfing and made it to the professional level. However one day, another surfer saw Michie and Scarlet kissing before competition. His ego got bruised when Michie won the surfing tournament as well. He went to attack Michie. However it was Michie's dad that stopped him surprising her and Scarlet. About five years later, Michie retired from Professional Surfing to start a simpler life and a family with Scarlet. Michie and Scarlet has four kids together. Two of them were adopted from Musicola while the two two are their own biological children.

Scarlet is also a teacher at the Mainland Academy as well as the principle of discipline. Since the final battle, Scarlet has reconnected with her father's parents. At first Muse was skeptical about it, Scarlet showed her grandparents that Sharon is Muse's sister and has true relation and blood between them. The relationship is a working progress. Plus when she and Michie announces that they are pregnant together using a sperm donor and adopting a pair of orphans from Musicola, the family supported them as they realized that ohana is family no matter what kind of blood they have.

Kali is a college professor in African Studies in Reefside. He want to mold young minds about his ancestry like his grandfather did as well. He and Kayori got married as well and spent a month long honeymoon in Africa. When Kali's grandfather passed away about a year after they got married, Roger tried to rebuild his relationship with Kali. The newlywed couple were skeptical about it. However the relationship turned sour when Kali found out that he fathered and abandoned his half sister when she was born. Roger died in a hit and run accident caused by a drunk driver. Kali and Kayori adopted the baby girl and named her after his mom. When Kayori's birth father was up for parole, Kali supported her as they attended the parole hearing. Each time it got denied, the couple sigh in relief that no one from their biological family will never harm them. They have three kids together along with the half sister.

Kayori is a social worker as she rescues kids from horrible situations. She has reconnected with her biological mother. When she got engaged to Kali, her mom supported her in the wedding planning as well. It surprised Kayori and Kali when her mom defended them from Roger when he showed up to their home drunk and demanded that he come in. A couple of times, the police had to take Roger away for disorderly conduct. When she learned about her biological father up for parole, she got the support from Kali, her mom, her grandparents, and her adopted family to ask the board to keep him locked up. Two years into their marriage, Kayori learned that her biological father is on his death bed. He told her that he is sorry about everything he did and that he wished that he could change things and been a better father. He died that night in his jail cell. Kali and Kayori has three kids together including his half sister.

Wendell is also a teacher at the Mainland Academy. He surprised everyone by marrying Colleen Cornell. Ever since the final battle, the two of them started dating. As time went on, they sticked together through thick and thin. Collin and Edward knew that the two of them are a great match. Colleen got to build a relationship with her grandfather. When Christian passed away, it hit her very hard because she got to spend about a few years knowing each other. They welcome three kids together. One of them is named Christian after him.

As for Conner and Kira, they are enjoying life together. They spend a lot of time at the Mainland Academy as guest lecture at the school as well. DT Wave has turned into a special museum.

 _ **End Story**_

This marks the end of the story for Music Force Next Generation. I do want to thank the creators of the characters in the story. It has been a crazy roller coaster ride. It took a few days over than a year to complete. However it is worth the hard work and effort to complete it. 104 chapters, 1 year and almost a week to complete, and over 300k words in the story.


	107. Chapter 107

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 105: The Return Of Judariot's Son Part 1: Jesse's Message

It has been a month since the Music Force Next Generation Rangers and the Lore Keeper Rangers has saved the world and the universe from Lady Chaosima and the Cursed Trinity. Everyone seems to be in great spirits as the Earth is safe once more. However it doesn't mean that an evil being is still out there waiting to attack or worse getting revenge. Plus there are more people who wants revenge as well.

At a SPD prison, Robyn Queen is in her cell as she watches the guards outside keeping an eye on each inmate. Her hair is shortened and she has prison issues jumpsuits with their inmate number on it. 'This is not fair at all. I was once the queen bee at Legacy Hills High. I ruled everything with an iron fist. There were those misfits that became heroes and Power Rangers. They gotten powers that should have been mine in the first place. Plus I fell in love with Stanler who stolen powers from that Music Fairy and that red ranger named Noelle. What would I do to escape again and take my revenge'. Robyn thought to herself.

All the sudden, her jail cell door opens up as two more inmates move into her cell. "What's the big idea? This cell is mine and mine alone". Robyn yells at the guards.

"Sorry princess, as of today, you will get two cell mates". A female guard said to Robyn as they brought in two women into the cell.

Robyn scoffs as this is not she wanted at all. "This is outrageous and ridiculous. I never requested cell mates". Robyn said to the guard.

The female guard rolls her eyes as she glares at her. "You just got out from cell block D, Queen. You could go back there for a week. After that you will be brought back to this cell with your new cell mates". The female guard said to Robyn.

Robyn frowns as the guard closes the door. The guards walk away from the cell as they went back to work. She looks at the two women as they have similar hair styles as her and wearing the same prison issues jumpsuits. "You two are obviously new to this prison". Robyn said to them.

"Honey, you are awfully young to be at a place like this". The first woman said to Robyn. She has platinum blonde hair. It has been shorten from the log length it used to be.

"Yeah what's a teenager like you doing in a place like this anyways. You are far to pretty and normal to be in a place like this". The brown headed woman said to Robyn.

Robyn looks at them as she can relate to them. "This is an SPD prison ladies. The criminals who committed crimes against the Power Rangers and SPD Officers are sent here. I have been here for a couple of months now. I committed crimes against the Power Rangers like kidnapping, aggravated assault, and an accomplice to commit various crimes as well". Robyn said to them.

The first woman looks at Robyn as she has no idea that this place is a SPD prison. "Wait a minute, this is a prison where criminals are sent to for committing crimes against the Power Rangers and SPD Officers. We have never done the sort". The first woman said to Robyn.

"Yeah yesterday, we were minding our own business in our jail cells. All the sudden, we got sent out and placed in this strange van. The next thing we know we are here in this place. I thought we got transferred to a minimal security prison". The second woman said to Robyn.

Robyn smirks to them as they didn't know. "Well you two probably had no idea that the crimes you committed on were the rangers in their civilian form". Robyn said to them.

The two women are stunned as they didn't know about it. "How did you know about the Power Rangers and their identities anyways"? The first woman said to Robyn.

"Yeah you seem to know more about it than we do". The second woman said to Robyn.

Robyn smirks to them as she has that devilish grin on her face. "I blackmailed a mentor on making me the red ranger, and I gathered special proof and evidence of it. Some how someone grabbed the special proof and evidence without me knowing about it. I want my revenge against them". Robyn said to them.

The two women are stunned as they are interested in getting revenge as well. "Really now, I want revenge against them as well". The first woman said to Robyn.

The second woman nods in agreement. "Yes, if I had known that those not normal girls were rangers, I would have taken more out of them". The second woman said to Robyn.

Robyn looks at them as she found more than cell mates. She has found new allies to join her on the path of revenge. "The name is Robyn Queen". Robyn said to them.

The first woman nods as she likes Robyn. "You remind me of an old friend of my daughter's. She committed the heinousnod pranks on people far underneath my daughter's so called true friends and lovers. Of course, my ex-husband had the nerve to forbid her to go see, talk, and visit them in prison. The name is Sonya Henderson". The first woman named Sonya Henderson.

The second woman nods as she smiles wickedly at Robyn. "If you were in my classes in elementary school, you would have been my number 1 student to keep everyone in line. As far as I see it, you are a perfectly normal child that got mistakenly thrown in prison over simple misunderstandings. The parents of the victims of the so called bullied overwhelmed the school board to sent you to prison. I am Heather Willis". The second woman named Heather said to Robyn.

Robyn looks at them as she found new cohorts. "I like the way you two think. This is the beginning of a brand new partnership". Robyn said to them. Sonya and Heather nod in agreement. As they quietly work together on how to escape from prison, they have no idea that one more being will be joining them. Plus this being is waiting for revenge as well.

At a summer camp, the veteran rangers are working at Camp Talonwood. Noelle, Kayori, James, Eva, Jazz, Sora, Sara, Chris, Logan, Dakota, Paige, Marcus, Scarlet, and AV are Counselors in training and dining hall staff. Cassie, Kali, Michie, Wendell, Leo, Alvin, Adam, Abu, Maya are regular camp counselors in the other areas. Raine is a camper as well.

At the boys area, Leo, Alvin, Adam, and Peter are getting the 7-9 year old boys to their cabin for the night. As soon they returned to their cabin, they sigh as they sit on their bunks. "I never knew how exhausting it is". Leo said to them.

"Getting them to take a shower is like getting them to eat vegetables". Adam said to them.

Peter looks at them as he shrugs to them. "Come on guys, it until the second week of August. Plus if we completed the summer, we can put this down on our resumes as work history". Peter said to them.

Adam looks at Peter as he shakes his head to him. "That maybe true Peter, but a couple of these kids are mini AV and Jazz in the making. I had to stop one of them from prankish a kid in arts and crafts today. She looked so mad it could almost make Robyn look like an angel". Adam said to them.

The guys groan as the name Robyn was mentioned. "Don't remind me, that kid screamed a tantrum so loud that it deeply annoyed Eva. It takes a lot to get her mad". Leo said to them.

Peter looks at Alvin who is deeply quiet in the conversation. "Hey Alvin are you ok? You look so deep in thought about something". Peter said to Alvin.

Alvin snaps out from his inner thoughts as he looks at his friends. "I can't stop thinking about what happened at the lake today. A fish came up to the surface with an arrow in it. It really freaked out the kids in the canoe class". Alvin said to them.

Adam nods as he has heard about it from the others. "Oh yeah AV and Noelle was teaching Raine how to load an arrow to the bow. When she released it, the bow took off completely and went all the way to the lake. Plus Maya was there as well. I have never seen Raine that freaked out about it. Plus she doesn't have psychic powers to send something that far away and neither AV and Noelle has it either". Adam said to them.

Leo nods as he thinks about it. "According to the Fish and Wildlife, the shot that the Raine made should be physically impossible to do from the archery field over to the lake like it happened". Leo said to them.

Adam nods as he looks at them. "Unless the Raine is Robin Hood from a past life". Adam said to them.

Leo looks at Alvin as he shakes his head to him. "Don't even joke about that Adam. Besides they are calling it a freak mysterious accident". Leo said to them.

Peter is surprised as he looks at Leo. "Yeah I mean the lake is about a 30 minute walk from the archery field. There had to be some reason why the arrow went to the lake of all places". Peter said to them.

Alvin nods in agreement as he thinks about it. "Peter is right you guys. Plus we should get some sleep as well". Alvin said to them.

"Good night guys", Peter said to them.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite you". Adam said to them.

"ADAM", the guys said to them as the lights shut off as they drift off to sleep. However not everyone's dreams will be very clear and pleasant.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Alvin is standing what appears to be a great battle scene. It appears that it took place a very long time ago. A young man is leading the fight against evil beings. "You have betrayed us and now your son is following your footsteps. It is one thing to take my truest love from her family on Musicola. It is another thing to taken another woman from the same family from their as well. The consequences of what you have done is so deep that the Musicolans has cut off connection and contact with the people on the Earth as well". The young man said to the evil being._

 _The evil being laughs as he glares at the young man. "You always gotten everything that I want. Plus you even found a very powerful core that has never been created by the original creator". The evil being said to the young man. Hand it over right now, my son shall use it to destroy you and the others". The evil being said to the young man._

 _The young man glares at the evil being as he can see how deeply evil the son is. "Never, this Core will be found by a Chosen one who will keep it safe until it passed down to its true owner". The young man said to the evil being. The young man uses the core as it hits the evil being and his forces. The forces are sent away for now as the battle is over._

 _As the battle is over the young man is holding the core as he is heading to the very lake where the camp is located today. 'May this core be discovered by a honorable person and protect it from that traitorous fiend and his son. I, The Elemental Saint Warrior of Life shall release this core to the water".The young man said as he drops a core into the water._

 _Alvin is stunned as he saw everything that happened. He is wondering who the son is as he got effected by the light of the mysterious core. "Who are you though"? Alvin asks out there._

" _ **Guardian of the Three Lights, the battle that you saw is one of many battles for the original Elemental Saint Warriors fought against the traitorous fiend and his son. You and your team has fought the traitorous fiend before. However it is his son that is still out there. You must find the Core and keep it safe from the son. Once you find it, you must give it to Maya. It is located in that very lake".**_ _The mysterious voice said to Alvin._

 _Alvin is perplexed and confused as he is wondering who is speaking to him. "Alright but why me though"? Alvin asks out there._

" _ **This Core is meant to be with someone important in the future. Once the son is defeated, it will be sent to the Chosen One in that time".**_ _The mysterious voice said to Alvin._

 _Alvin is even more confused as the dream is about to end. There is a flash of light as he shields his eyes._

 _ **Dream Ends**_

Alvin wakes up as as he is feeling a bit strange. It is like someone is coming over him. He quietly puts his shoes on and grabs a flashlight. He sneaks out from the cabin as he is heading out on his own towards the lake.

About ten minutes later, Peter wakes up as he notices that Alvin's bed is empty. 'Alvin's bed is empty. He must be in the bathroom'. Peter thought to himself. He grabs a flashlight as he walks towards the main of the unit. "Alvin are you in here"? Peter asks as he walks in the bathroom. He doesn't here any signs of him. Peter checks the rest of the unit as he discovers that Alvin is not there. Peter rush back to the counselor cabin as he turns the lights on. "Guys wake up now". Peter said to them.

"This has better be a matter of one the boys throwing up or a matter of life or death to be waking me up Peter". Leo said to Peter as he is very annoyed.

"Yeah what's the emergency"? Adam asks Peter as he is half awake.

Peter looks at them as he has that look in his eyes. "It's Alvin, he mysteriously left the unit". Peter said to them.

As Leo and Adam hears the news, they are fully awake as they are confused by it. "Wait a minute did you check the entire unit including where the male counselor in training loft"? Leo asks Peter.

"Yes I checked everywhere including the loft and unit kitchen". Peter said to Leo.

"We better call Maya and Fred". Adam said to Peter.

Peter nods as he went to grab the unit radio as he contacts Maya and Fred. "Maya, Fred, come in". Peter said on the radio.

" _ **Peter what's wrong"?**_ Fred one of the other adult aged counselor said to Peter.

"It is Alvin. He mysteriously left the unit. I woke up in my bunk to find Alvin's bed empty. I thought he went to the bathroom. I checked both bathrooms in the unit to be empty. I checked every where else in the unit. I couldn't find him. I thought the went back to the bunk, and I was worrying over nothing. When I came back to the cabin, his bed is still empty". Peter said to Fred as he is still remaining calm about it.

" _ **I am on my over to your unit Peter. Have Leo and Adam search the rest of camp to find him".**_ Fred said to Peter.

"Yes Fred", Peter said to Fred as the communication ends.

Leo and Adam look at Peter as this is very not in Alvin's character to mysteriously disappear. "What did Fred said"? Leo asks Peter as he is getting genuinely concerned about Alvin.

Peter looks at them as he sighs to them. "Fred is heading to our unit. Plus he wants you two to search for the rest of camp". Peter said to them.

Adam nods as he grabs the flashlights. "Come on Leo, we need to track Alvin down". Adam said to Leo. Leo nods as they left the unit to find Alvin. They spot Fred as they are heading out as well. Maya is with him as she joins in on the search.

"So why would Alvin mysteriously disappear from bed"? Maya asks them as they are searching for Alvin.

"I don't know Maya. It is like he ripped a page from AV's things that happened to her book". Leo said to Maya.

Adam gives Leo a look as he knows it's true. "That maybe true but this is the Mr. Never on the Special Targeted List". Adam said to Leo.

Maya sighs as her flashlight spots Alvin. "Guys Alvin is this way and heading towards the lake". Maya said to them.

The two guys are stunned as they are catching up to Alvin. "Alvin wake up", Leo said to Alvin. "You are heading towards the lake". Adam yells to Alvin.

"I must retrieve the core". Alvin said as he has a strange monotone as he is talking.

Maya is confused as she grabs him. "Alvin wake up this isn't you". Maya said to Alvin.

"I must retrieve the core for the mentor". Alvin said to Maya as he releases himself from her.

Leo and Adam are confused as they hear what Alvin just said. "Is it just me or was that not his typical voice tone"? Adam asks them.

"It is not just you. It sounds like one of those monotone voices from the 1980's movies". Leo said to them.

"Yeah plus he was determined to go somewhere in the middle of the night. He released himself from Maya's grip". Adam said to them.

Leo nods as they catch up to Adam. "We got to stop him from getting to the lake". Leo said to them.

Alvin is continuing to walk towards the lake as he is saying the same thing over and over again. "Alvin what is it that you have to retrieve for the mentor"? Adam yells at Alvin.

Leo frowns as he has no other choice. "Alvin I am sorry to do this, but you have gone too far enough in this shenanigans". Leo said to Alvin. He tackles Alvin to the ground.

"Leo what was that for? You could have hurt him". Adam said to Leo. He rushes over to him.

Leo is struggling to get Alvin back up and head back towards the unit. "Come on Alvin we are heading back to the unit". Leo said to Alvin.

Alvin turns as he fights back from Leo's hold on him. "I must retrieve the core for the mentor". Alvin said to Leo as he sucker punches him.

Leo is sent back to the ground. "Alvin wake up now". Leo said as he is surprised that he got punched that hard.

"Leo are you alright"? Maya asks Leo. She is wondering what's going on with Home

"I am fine Maya. It is like Alvin is under some sort of trance and sleepwalking at the same time. I know that Alvin is on AV's triad team, but maybe she knows how to snap him out of it". Leo said to them.

Adam frowns as Alvin is getting close to the water. He notices some ores hanging on the self. He rushes over and grabs it as he head into the water. "Alvin wake up". Adam said to Alvin as he sends some water towards him.

As the water lands on Alvin, he stumbles back some like it is snapping him out from the deep fog. He is getting wet as he opens his eyes. "Adam stop", Alvin said to Adam in his normal speaking voice.

Adam stops as Alvin seems back to normal. He rushes over to him as he gives him a hand up. "Alvin are you ok"? Adam asks Alvin.

Alvin looks at them as he is deeply confused. He puts his hand on his head like he is light headed. "No, where am I and how did I get here? What is going on you guys"? Alvin asks them as he is deeply out of it.

Maya, Leo, and Adam look at each other as it seems that Alvin doesn't remember a thing. "You don't remember what happened"? Maya asks Alvin.

Alvin shakes his head as he is deeply confused. "No, I need to", Alvin said to them as he passed out.

"Alvin", Maya, Adam, and Leo said to Alvin as they got to him before he hit the ground. They look at each other as something is definitely up.

"Let's get him to the nurse's cabin". Maya said to them.

"Right", Adam and Leo said to them. As they carted Alvin to the Nurse's cabin.

A spirit sighs as it didn't get Alvin to retrieve a core for someone else entirely. 'Curses That Elemental Saint Core is still in that lake. I have to find someone else to get it'. A mean and evil spirit said to itself as it floats away.

The next day, the veterans are meeting up together as they are at the nurse's cabin. "Alvin did what last night"? Cassie and Jazz asks Maya as they are shocked and stunned as they didn't expect Alvin to get a core in the middle of the night.

Maya sighs as she looks at both Music Force Next Generation and Lore Keeper Veteran Rangers. "Alvin was under some sort of trance to retrieve a core for me. I don't know if it was really for me because he said mentor not my name specifically". Maya said to them.

AV frowns as something is definitely up. "Do you think it is someone evil that made Alvin to go get it in the middle of the night"? AV asks them.

Maya shrugs as she looks at them. "It maybe someone evil AV. I am not sure. But for right now, we need to let Alvin rest. As for the rest of you keep your eyes open on anything out of the ordinary. Abby is at the Great Library checking things out on the monitors. Plus I will contact Kira if need be. It maybe possible that this is your first ranger mission as veteran rangers". Maya said to them.

The veteran rangers nod as they look at Alvin who is trying to sleep peacefully in his sleep.

Meanwhile back at the same SPD prison, in an isolated cell, a strange statue is in a cell by itself away from other inmates. The evil spirit arrives as it failed it's mission. " _ **Did you retrieve that blasted core"?**_ The being in the statue said to the evil spirit.

" _No master, that human that I took over woke up. It seems that the human that I took over has some powerful friends. They could be the Power Rangers"._ The evil spirit said to the statue.

" _ **The Power Rangers you say, those Power Rangers defeated my father and stolen the very book that he started to seal away special loved ones. That core is the very thing to release those who were trapped in my father's book. Ugh why let a spirit do an able body's job? I need to find capable evil able beings to work for me. Leave me for now, I have evil beings to find in this so called prison".**_ The statue said to the evil being.

" _Yes Master Tronimoic",_ the evil spirit said to the statue named Tronimoic _._ The evil statue is laughing as he has an evil plan up its sleeve.

 _ **End Chapter**_


	108. Chapter 108

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 106: The Return Of Judariot's Son Part 2 The Ultimate Escape

At the SPD PRISON, the statue is shaking as it is trying to break free from its prison. 'Ugh, this stone prison is bad enough when I am lacking energy to free myself'. The statue said to himself. He uses its dark powers to seek out able people to help him in his plan of revenge and power. As he is searching the prison, he senses three able body ladies as they are capable of malice evil. Plus they don't need an evil spirit taking them over. 'They are the ones that I truly need. Plus they all seek revenge and power like I do. I shall summon them and escape from this blasted place. All though, the evil young lady has some dormant power in her. It maybe enough for me to escape fully from this stone prison'. The statue thought to himself as he makes plans to summon them tonight after the guards make their rounds in their block.

Back at the camp, the veteran rangers are worried as they heard about Alvin's strange escapade to the lake. Alvin is awake in the nurse's cabin as he feels a little bit better. AV sits next to him as her necklace is acting weird all the sudden. "Ok what's the last thing you did before going to sleep"? AV asks Alvin.

Alvin looks at his teammates and the Music Force Next Generation team. "Leo, Peter, Adam, and I were talking about stuff and how camp was going. We turned the light out and went to sleep". Alvin said to AV.

AV nods as her eyes are bright orange. "Did you have any weird or strange dreams by any chance"? AV asks Alvin.

Alvin nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I did. There was a battle going on between good and evil. There was a young man facing off against a villain and his son. They exchanged some words. From the looks of it, they really can't stand each other. As the dream came to the end, I heard a mysterious voice telling me that I have to find a core and give it to Maya for some reason. I didn't quite understand why though. When I woke up, I wanted to turn the light on and tell the guys about it. However all the sudden, I felt strange like someone came over me like it took me over. The next thing I knew I was getting splashed on at the lake by Adam". Alvin said to them as he felt bad about what happened.

The group look at each other as it is very strange on a lot of levels. "So from the time you woke up to when you were being splashed on, you had no idea what is going on". Noelle said to Alvin.

Alvin nods as he looks at them. "Yeah after that was over, I felt so light headed that I literally passed out. I felt so weak that it took some energy from me". Alvin said to them.

Marcus looks at them as he is getting spooked. "Is it possible that the camp is haunted"? Marcus said to them.

The veterans look at Marcus as they shake their heads. "Camp Talonwood haunted no way. There has to be a more logical explanation than that". Chris said to them.

Dakota nods in agreement with Chris. "I am with Chris on this one guys. There is no way that the camp is haunted". Dakota said to them.

" _ **Perhaps I can explain things".**_ The spirit of Jesse said to them. He appears to them in his spirit form.

The veteran rangers are stunned as they see the ghostly spirit of Jesse. "Jesse what's going on why are you here"? Maya asks he ghostly spirit of Jesse.

Jesse nods as he looks at them. "The Elemental Saint Core of the Guardian Angel is here in that very lake. When young Raine fired that arrow, I was the one that guided it to the lake to the location of the core. Alvin, you were the closest one to the location at that time. I had to reach out to you to retrieve it and give it to Maya. However I never realized that he would be at work even after I turned him to stone". The spirit of Jesse said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they learn about someone evil in particular. "Hold on though who is he that you are referring to"? Sora asks the spirit of Jesse.

The Spirit of Jesse looks at them. "His name is Tronimoic. He is the son of an evil being that some of you have fought against before". The spirit said to them.

The veterans look at the spirit as the Lore Keeper veterans realize who he means. "You don't mean Judariot". Cassie said to them.

The spirit of Jesse nods as he looks at them. "He is the one and the same rangers". The spirit of Jesse said to them.

The veterans are floored by the shocking revelation. "Hold on though, why we haven't heard of him before? Plus what other connections he has"? Jazz asks the spirit of Jesse.

The spirit of Jesse nods as he looks at them. "He has a connection to Musicola as well. Judariot wanted a son to carry out his evil deeds. He kidnapped a young maiden from the hidden dimension to carry and raise the child. However the maiden passed away, he sent the baby back to Musicola to raise. However the child became an evil being that terrorized the other kids. He eventually became friends with Sir Stanler. Eventually he got expelled from the school and banished from Musicola for all time. He caused a lot of havoc and chaos. He eventually got reunited with Judariot. In a battle, I faced off against Tronimoic. I nearly lost the battle. I decided to turn him to stone so he may never harm anyone again. He got sent away to a battle prison run by SPD. A few weeks after that battle, I got hit by that curse Judariot placed on me. I reached out to Alvin to find the core and give it to Maya for safe keeping". The Spirit of Jesse said to them.

The veteran rangers look at the spirit as it is starting to make sense. "Hold on though, if this guy has a connection to Musicola, why Natasha Amy hasn't came forward with this information about this guy"? Scarlet asks the Spirit of Jesse as it is a reasonable question.

The Spirit of Jesse sighs as he looks at them. "It is something she must do while she is here on the Mainland. It can't be talked about on Musicola". The spirit of Jesse said to them.

The veterans look at each other as something about it seems off. "What about that evil spirit that took over Alvin? Will it return for a round two"? Logan asks the Spirit of Jesse.

The spirit of Jesse shakes his head to them. "No, it is likely that he knows it will be more difficult to get the core now. He will probably recruit able bodied to get it. It is best for all of you to stay on guard". The Spirit of Jesse said to them.

The veterans nod as this is a huge sign that something bad is coming. Alvin is stunned as he realizes that he had to retrieve the core now. 'Am I in danger this time. Plus what if there is more trouble coming soon and I am not the only one who is being targeted'. Alvin thought to himself as this is new and different for him.

Back at the SPD prison, it is late at night as the statue is using its powers to summon Robyn, Heather, and Sonya to his cell. It is not long that the three inmates land in the cell. "Where are we anyways"? Sonya asks them. "I have no idea. This is not the outside of this place". Heather said to them.

Robyn rolls her eyes at them. "That is very obvious, Heather. That interesting statue must have summoned us here". Robyn said to them.

" _ **You are correct, Robyn. Plus I am more than an interesting statue".**_ A male voice said to them.

The three ladies are stunned as the statue is talking to them. "You know my name". Robyn said to the statue. She is surprised to learn that a statue knows who she is.

" _ **Yes I maybe locked up in this prison and in a stone prison. I have ways to observe the outside world from here. Plus my old friend Sir Stanler has told me all about you. He fell truly in love with you".**_ The statue said to Robyn.

Robyn is stunned as she deeply misses Sir Stanler. She remembers that battle where she was separated from him. "He wasn't like any other boy at school and not one of those golden boy goody goody either. Those rangers will regret separating me from him. Plus I just know that Sir Stanler is no longer a part of this world". Robyn said to the statue.

Sonya and Heather look at Robyn as they can tell that she has a broken heart. The statue looks at Robyn. " _ **You have some dormant powers within you from Sir Stanler. All you have to do is deeply concentrate and aim it at the statue to release me".**_ The statue said to Robyn.

Robyn is surprised as she had no idea that she had dormant powers. "I thought those powers were taken away from me when the Rangers got those Music Fairy Pendants back". Robyn said to the statue.

" _ **When a Musicolan loves someone deeply enough, they can pass their energy and power to the lover. It wouldn't be detected by others around you at that time".**_ The statue said to Robyn.

Sonya looks at the statue as she looks crossed. "You seem to know a lot of this Musicolan stuff. The rangers shall feel our wrath of revenge". Sonya said to the statue.

Heather nods in agreement as she wants powers as well. "Yeah we had no idea that the teens that we attacked were Power Rangers. We want revenge against them". Heather said to the statue.

" _ **Sonya, Heather, I can tell that you two desire revenge and power as well. The truth is, I was from Musicola as well. Plus I am half Musicolan half demon. As soon as Robyn frees me, I shall grant the powers you three desire. We shall leave this place together as well".**_ The statue said to them.

Sonya and Heather seem more pleased by it. Robyn looks at them. "You two want to stand back for this". Robyn said to Heather and Sonya. The two women nod as they went to the front of the cell.

Robyn begins to concentrate on her dormant powers. It is not long that she forms a dark music orb in her hands. Sonya and Heather are stunned as Robyn has a powerful dark music orb in her hands. She aims it at the statue with her battle cry.

The dark music orb hits the statue directly as it breaks into a million of pieces. A man is released as he looks woozy as he spent time and energy to break himself. He has dark silver skin tone with blonde hair and vomit green eyes. He has old beige Music Knight robes as the markings were removed as well. He has a sword in its sheath. He is very athletic with a muscular body tone. "I am Tronimoic. I am forever grateful to be released by you Robyn Queen. Plus as for Heather and Sonya, I am grateful that you two witnessed my release from this stone prison. Now let's leave this place at once". Tronimoic said to them. He uses his powers as the four of them teleports out from the prison.

It is not long until the alarms of the prison is going off. "Code Red, I repeat Code Red. Report to Cell Block B". The guard said on the intercom.

The guards are in Cell Block B as they see that a cell is empty. "I was doing my nightly check in this block. When I got to this cell, none of the inmates in this cell is there". The female guard said to them.

"Who were in this cell"? The warden said to the guard.

"Robyn Queen, Heather Willis, and Sonya Henderson of Earth, Warden. Willis and Henderson were transfers from an earthly prison. The reason why they got sent here because they committed crimes against the rangers on earth. They claimed that they didn't know that they were rangers". The female guard said to the Warden.

The Warden frowns as the alarm is going off again. "Code Red, Code Red Report to Cell Block M", the guard said on the intercom.

The guard and the Warden are stunned as Cell Block M are inmates who are in stone or a suspended state of some sorts prior to being arrested by SPD. They quickly rush over to the block.

A couple of guards are woozy like they were hit by a strange boom. "What happened"? The Warden asks them.

"We were on the other side on the third level of Cell Block M when we heard people talking. As we rush to head down to the first level of the Cell Block M, we heard a boom from within a cell. It knocked us back a bit. By the time we got to the cell Itself, it looked like someone was using powers to break the stone prison". The guards said to the Warden.

The Warden frowns as he looks at the cell. "Who was in this cell"? The Warden asks them.

"It is Tronimoic of Musicola". The guards said to the Warden as they passed out.

The Warden frowns as he looks at the cell. 'Robyn, Sonya, and Heather were probably summoned by Tronimoic. However how is it possible for him to break out of cell unless, one of the ladies must have powers'. The Warden thought to himself. "Did Robyn, Heather, or Sonya had any powers when they first arrived here"? The Warden asks them.

"No sir, we asked them and then we double checked to be sure with a power check. It was negative on all three of them. If they did have powers of any kind, they would have been in Cell Block M and in a suspended state like the rest of the inmates here". The female guard said to them.

The Warden frowns as something is definitely strange about this. "Contact Anubis Crouger and SPD Commander Sky Tate at once". The Warden said to them.

"Yes sir", the female guard said to the Warden as she makes the call.

It is not long that Anubis Crouger and Sky Tate arrives at the prison. "Sir, we got the emergency call. Who escaped from this particular prison"? Sky Tate asks them.

"Commander Tate, it is Tronimoic, Robyn Queen, Sonya Henderson, and Heather Willis of Musicola and Earth". The Warden said to them.

Commander Sky Tate frowns as he has heard of the latter three names but not of the first one. "Where were Sonya Hender and Heather Willis placed when they got here? It was recommended that they don't share the same cell with each other". Sky asks them.

The Warden looks at them as he didn't knew about it. "They were placed with Robyn Queen. I never seen the recommendations for them not to be in the same cell together. I assumed that they were criminals that had a bad run in with the rangers at the wrong time". The Warden said to them.

Anubis looks at the Warden as he is dismayed by it. "A bad run in with the rangers, those two worked together to kidnap the rangers when they were in civilian forms. We sent that recommendation to separate them from each other". Anubis said to them as he is furious.

The Warden frowns as something is definitely up. "Who was the person sent them to Robyn's cell"? The Warden asks the guards.

The female guard looks at them. "It was me sir. On that day when they got here, I got the orders to put them in different cells. However another guard told me with new orders from you to place them in the same cell with Robyn Queen. He even had papers to prove it as well". The female guard said to them as she is genuinely upset about it.

The Warden frowns as he has a problem on his hands. "Where is the guard now"? The Warden asks the female guard.

"In the staff room", the female guard said to them as she is upset by it.

Sky looks at the female guard as there is more to the story. "Did he hold any kind of leverage against you"? Sky asks the female guard.

The female guard nods as she looks at them. "Yes, he said if I didn't do it, he will add insubordination to my record. He said that it will ruin my chances of a promotion. I spent ten years with a perfect work record here". The female guard said to them.

The Warden frowns as the female guard is one of the best guards at the prison. "I will deal with him, Samson. I am turning over the investigation of the escape to you Commander Sky Tate and Crouger. I got to investigate this with the guards". The Warden said to them.

Crouger and Sky frowns as this is bad. "Are you going to contact Maya and the rangers"? Crouger asks Sky.

Sky nods as he looks at his mentor. "Yes, they need to know that they escaped from prison. They will not be happy about this at all". Sky said to them as they leave the prison.

Meanwhile, on another lake, Tronimoic, Robyn, Heather, and Sonya arrives as they see a strange whirlpool in the middle of the lake. "What are we doing here"? Sonya asks Tronimoic.

Tronimoic looks at Sonya as they look at the pool. "This is Lake Decrescendo. It has a special portal to a cave on Musicola. My father created this very portal long ago with a powerful spell. It is nearly impossible to break and close the portal for good. Sir Stanler often used this portal to get back to Musicola". Tronimoic said to them. The four of them got out of the boat as they let the dark current carry them into the whirlpool. They went through the portal to Musicola.

In the cave in Musicola, Troninoic, Robyn, Sonya, and Heather are looking around as they see paintings of various villains gaining their dark powers. "The people that you see on the wall who gained their dark Musicolan Powers here. My father is Judariot and that was me next to him". Tronimoic said to them.

Sonya frowns as she didn't see his mother. "What about your mother? How come she is not on the wall as well"? Sonya asks Tronimoic.

Tronimoic looks at Sonya as he barely remembers her. "She died in childbirth with me. She was the Musicolan that Judariot kidnapped from here. Let's just say that most people didn't like me very much because of my father". Tronimoic said to Sonya.

Heather sees other beings on here. "What about them though? What's their stories"? Heather asks Tronimoic.

Tronimoic looks at them as he knows about them. "That is the Legacy of Prince Bassonitio and his evil blood line. According to a legend, he started this very cave and the dark music power pool. It states anyone willingly steps into this pool will be blessed with the dark powers of Musicola. It also serves as a regeneration to those whose evil powers gotten weakened. Dr. Mutron and his forces came here as well". Trominoic said to them.

Robyn looks at Sir Stanler as he is on the wall as well along with other people from the school. "What about the people next to Sir Stanler"? Robyn asks Tronimoic.

Tronimoic looks at Robyn as he nods to her. "They were the Knight Corp from that blasted school. I was a part of the group as well. We were all expelled from the school for leading that attack on her". Tronimoic said to them.

Robyn looks at Tronimoic as there is more to the story. "Who is her that you are referring to"? Robyn asks Tronimoic.

"Kit, apparently she was a niece of the very family that my father kidnapped my birth mother from. I never knew about her true relation with that family". Tronimoic said to them. He leads them to the pool.

The pool is dark purple and black as it has special energies swirling in the dark water. Robyn, Sonya, and Heather are in awe of the pool as they are ready to step in it. An evil and ghostly spirit of Prince Bassonitio appears out from the pool. "Did you came here willingly to step into this pool"? The ghostly spirit of Bassonitio asks them.

Robyn looks at the ghostly spirit. "Yes, I Robyn Queen came here willingly to gain evil powers of Musicola". Robyn said to the ghost as she bows to him.

Heather went up next as she smiles at the ghostly spirit. "Yes, I, Heather Willis came here willingly to gain evil powers of Musicola". Heather said to the ghost as she bows to him.

Sonya went last as this is very interesting for her. "Yes, I Sonya Henderson came here willingly to gain evil powers of Musicola". Sonya said to the ghost as she bows to him.

The evil ghostly spirit of Prince Bassonitio nods as he senses the malice evil in their hearts and minds. "You three may step in this pool. May the dark powers of Musicola be grained to you three". The ghostly spirit of Prince Bassonitio said to them.

Robyn, Heather, and Sonya walk into the dark pool. It is not long that dark purple and black waters are covering their bodies as it pulls them underwater. Robyn, Heather, and Sonya are underwater as they see other dark colors as well. "This is impossible. We can breath underwater". Sonya said to them.

"Yeah I have never seen dark colors like this before". Heather said to them. She has an evil smile on her face.

Robyn nods as she looks around in the pool. "Indeed, plus I can feel the dark powers around us as well". Robyn said to them.

Sonya and Heather nods as they are feeling the dark powers as well. "Yeah I can feel it as well. It feels amazing as well". Sonya said to them as Heather simply agreed.

It is not long that the dark colors are swirling around them. Robyn has dark light blue, dark red, and dark pink powers swirling around her as she is becoming a dark music fairy. She has dark fairy wings and a rapier as well. She has a dark red dress with black combat boots. Her wings are dark light blue and purple. She has ice and psychic powers as well as the dark music fairy powers.

Sonya has dark green, yellow, and blue colors around her. She has a dark yellow top with dark washed jeans and combat boots. Her hair has drastically changed like it is more wavier and longer. She has dark blonde hair. She has a dark white jacket as well. She has a knight shield and sword in her hands like she has become a dark Music Knight. She has dark earth powers as well as psychic powers as well.

Heather has dark orange, dark gold, dark silver, and dark pink colors swirling around her. She has a blouse with a skirt and leggings and combat boots. She has a blaster in her hostler. She has dark water and psychic powers. She has the dark Music Guardian powers as well. Her has has drastically changed as well as it is very curly like it has very special ability as well.

Tronimoic is outside of the pool as he sees Robyn, Sonya, and Heather coming out as they have their dark powers. "Show me what powers you have". Tronimoic said to them.

Robyn smirks as she fires her dark music fairy powers at a wall. She also displayed her dark ice and psychic powers as well. She smirks as it is powers that is all hers. She is flying gracefully as well. "This is better than stealing a pendant from someone else. I have my own music fairy powers. She is using her rapier as she slashes around.

Sonya smirks as she is grabs her sword as she slashes around. She focus her dark earth powers as she aims it on a wall. She also fires her psychic powers as well. She has a stance of a Music Knight as well. "This is something that no fool could ever dream off". Sonya said to them.

Heather smirks as she showing off her dark water and psychic powers. Her hair is releasing strange strands as it lands on the ground. The strands quickly dries like it stronger than steel. She has her dark music guardian powers as she unleashed it as well. "This is evilly amazing". Heather yells at them as she laughs evilly.

Tronimoic smirks as he shows them new painting of them on the wall. "You three are forever known on this wall. Once I step in the pool and regenerate my powers, we will head back to the main land. We will talk about the plans for revenge". Tronimoic said to them. He steps in the pool as the dark powers are healing him as the waters pulls him underwater. It takes him a long while to recover.

About an hour later, Robyn, Heather, and Sonya sees Tronimoic coming out from the water. He has his dark music knight armor on him. He has a whip on his side as he is displaying his dark demonic powers as well. "I am back for revenge". Tronimoic said to them. The four of them leaves the cave as they head back to the Mainland.

Back at the camp, Maya sighs as it has been another long day. She is meeting with the other veterans. Alvin is feeling better as he is back to his normal self. "It is good to have you back man". Adam said to Alvin.

Alvin nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I wasn't myself at all guys. However that core needs to be found guys". Alvin said to them.

Maya nods as she looks at Alvin. "It will be found Alvin". Maya said to Alvin. She has that knowing look on her face.

"Excuse me Maya, we need to. Oh it looks like you are not alone". Crouger said to Maya.

The Music Force Next Generation veterans are stunned as they see an alien like dog in front of them. "Umm what's going on"? Noelle asks them.

Sky looks at them as he sighs to them. "My name is Commander Sky Tate of SPD. This is my mentor Anubis Crouger. We have some news that effects all of you. Is there a place we can discuss this more privately"? Sky asks them.

Maya frowns as something is definitely wrong. "We can go to the Great Library". Maya said to them.

Crouger nods as it is a proper place for this conversation. "Lead the way Maya", Crouger said to Maya. Everyone teleports to the Great Library.

At the Great Library, Abby is surprised to see everyone including Crouger and Commander Sky Tate. "Maya, what's going on? All of you should be back at camp working"? Abby asks them.

Maya looks at Abby as she nods to them. "Crouger and Sky came to us with news. It needs to be discussed here". Maya said to Abby.

Abby nods as she understands Maya's reasonings. "From the looks of it this is not a social visit". Abby said to them.

Crouger shakes his head to Abby. "I am afraid not Abby. "Four beings escaped mysteriously from prison located on Callisto one of Jupiter's moons. Three of them all of you are aware and know of. They are Robyn Queen, Heather Willis, and Sonya Henderson of Earth". Crouger said to them.

" **THEY WHAT",** the veterans from both teams yells at Crouger and Sky.

Abby is angry as well as she glares at them. "How could they escape from an SPD prison? What part of they can not be in the same cell together did those incompetent fools at the prison did not get". Abby yells at them as she is furious.

Maya looks at Abby as she is holding her back from Sky. "Calm down Abby, I am furious about this as much as you are. You can't take it out on them". Maya said to Abby.

Abby frowns as she knows that Maya is right. "Alright", Abby said to Maya as she calms down.

Sora frowns as they mentioned three names so far. "Who is the fourth being"? Sora asks them.

Crouger nods as he looks at them. "His name is Tronimoic. He is originally from Musicola, but he is a half demon". Crouger said to them.

The veterans look at them as they have never heard of this villain before. Abby gasps as she hasn't heard that name in years. "Did you say Tronimoic"? Abby asks them as she is getting scared.

Everyone turns to Abby as she knows about him. "Mom, how did you know about him"? Jazz asks Abby.

Abby sighs as she looks at them. "He was the one that gave me the evil powers back then. He also told me that he is the son of Judariot. He was the one that trained Christopher and me". Abby said to them as she has been carrying that secret for a long time.

The veterans are stunned as they never knew this about Abby. Noelle frowns as she looks at them. "How come we never heard about Tronimoic especially he has a Musicola connection"? Noelle asks them.

Crouger and Sky shake their heads to them as they don't have the answers. "Tronimoic was arrested some time ago. He was turned to stone by a man named Jesse. We learned that Tronimoic was after something at the Tower of the Elemental Saints, and Jesse was the one that stopped him. We learned about the other connection at that time as well. The best person to explain it is Natasha Amy". Crouger said to them.

The veterans nod as they realize that Abby's history before she became Abbinus is about to come out from the woodwork.

 _ **End Chapter**_


	109. Chapter 109

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 107: The Revenge of Judariot's Son Part 3: The Histories that Catches Up

At the Great Library, a revelation just came out about Abby. Noelle called Natasha Amy to come to the Great Library. It is not long that the Head Elder of Musicola arrives at the headquarters of the Lore Keeper Rangers. Natasha Amy sighs as she spots Crouger, Sky, and the Veteran rangers. Abby sighs a she looks at them. "I never thought this day would come. The day I have to explain fully about Tronimoic". Abby said to them.

Natasha Amy looks at Abby as she can tell that she knows about him. "We will listen to you Abby". Natasha Amy said to Abby.

Abby sighs as she looks at them. "It all started when I was at that place with Christopher. When I was pregnant with you Jazz, I was happy that I will bring you into the world and my hands. I had a plan in place for you to be with your grandmother. Of course, as all of you know, that didn't happen because of that witch Sonya. After she stolen you from me, I was deeply miserable. I cried myself to sleep every night. That nurse that was with me after you were stolen stayed with me. For two weeks, I was in a lot of emotional pain. There wasn't a lot of people at that place that truly cared about me except that nurse and of course Christopher. That afternoon, Christopher and I were outside in the garden of that place. The nurse encouraged me to get fresh air with Christopher. We spotted two strange orbs within the grass. Once we touched it, we were instantly teleported away. Christopher and I landed in at a strange location. It was a new place for us especially me. I was deeply miserable from being separated from my newborn daughter. It was there that we met Tronimoic". Abby said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Abby and Christopher lands on the floor as they are at a strange location. Abby is a young teenager while Christopher is nearly in his 40's. Christopher helps Abby up. "Are you alright Abby"? Christopher asks Abby._

 _Abby nods as she looks at Christopher. "I am ok, but where are we though"? Abby asks Christopher. She is a bit uneasy about being at a new place._

 _Christopher looks at Abby as he is not sure about it. "I do not know Abby. We were brought here. For one, I am glad that we are finally out of that place". Christopher said to Abby._

 _Abby nods as she is glad to be out of that place. "I am glad about that as well. Why are we brought here though"? Abby asks Christopher as she is uneasy and nervous about it._

" _ **Truth is my Dear is that I summoned you two here. You and your companion found the orbs, and it observed the both of you for quite some time. I can tell that the both of you are capable of heinous and horrible things especially towards the Power Rangers".**_ A mysterious voice said to them.

 _Christopher frowns as he is on guard. He protects Abby as he is wondering about the voice. Abby is uneasy as she is getting uncomfortable as she hears the mysterious voice. "Who are you and show yourself? How do you know about those Power Rangers? You are making her uncomfortable". Christopher asks out there._

" _ **I can tell that you are not a patient human. I am Tronimoic. I can tell that you two are deeply close despite your human age difference. As far about those Power Rangers are concerned, I know they are a huge pain in the neck. Plus I know that the two of you have faced them especially in their civilian forms".**_ _The being named Tronimoic said to them as he walks in the room._

 _Abby is stunned as she had no idea that she faced the rangers in their civilian form. "I didn't know that wretched Stella and my true love Michael are Power Rangers". Abby said to Tronimoic._

 _Christopher frowns as he looks at Abby. "You probably didn't notice them long enough to realize it, Abby. I will make sure that you are caught up on the ranger information". Christopher said to Abby._

 _Abby nods as she looks at Christopher. "Alright", Abby said to Christopher. She is wondering if the other people that stopped her were rangers as well._

 _Tronimoic looks at them as he can see potential in Christopher. However he is wondering what kind of potiental Abby has. "You two are have the power orbs in your hands. If you two are ready to accept the dark powers, I can personally train the both of you to become turn evil villains. I won't lie to the both of you. The training will not be easy". Tronimoic said to them._

 _Christopher and Abby look at Tronimoic as they look at the power orbs. Abby thinks about all the pain she went through when coming to lose her baby and her true love out of reach. It has made her very angry as she has a new fire in her eyes. "I say bring the training on". Abby said to Tronimoic as she serious as she has a menacing expression on her face. The orb is glowing in her hands._

 _Christopher is surprised as he sees the expression on his face. 'I have never seen her like that before. She has that fire to fight against the Rangers'. Christopher thought to himself. "It is obvious that I am in as well. I want to take my knowledge of making devices and torturing rangers to the next level". Christopher said to Trominoic. The orb in his hands is glowing in his hands._

 _Trominoic nods as he looks at them. "Let the ritual begin", Trominoic said to them. He leads them to a chamber._

 _Abby still has that fire in her eyes however she has that emotional pain within her. Christopher was walking very confidently like a true villain._

 _In the chamber, Christopher and Abby are holding the orbs in their hands. "Now repeat after me. I accept the orb that is my hands". Trominoic said to them._

" _I accept the orb that is my hands". Christopher and Abby said to Tronimoic._

" _To create mass havoc and chaos and those that get in your way". Trominoic said to them_

" _To create mass havoc and chaos and those that get in our way". Christopher and Abby said to Tronimoic._

" _And to destroy those that plan to stop us. May the evil power guide you through until the end". Trominoic said to them._

" _And to destroy those that plan to stop us. May the evil power guide us through until the end". Abby and Christopher said to Tronimoic._

 _The orbs are glows even brighter in various dark colors as it lifts them into the air. As their transformations are getting started, the orbs are getting into their chest. Christopher's transformation went very easy. However Abby's transformation went a bit longer than expected._

 _As the transformations are complete, Abby and Christopher transformed themselves to Abbinus and Xolicernic respectively. Trominoic nods as he realizes that Abby is going to need more work considering that she is a bit younger than him._

 _As the training got started, Abbinus and Xolicernic worked really hard together. Trominoic is impressed with their progress especially in Xolicernic. However there was that weak spot in Abbinus that needed to change._

 _About a year later, it was the anniversary of the day that new newborn daughter was stolen from her. Trominoic saw the very memories of that day in Abbinus. He saw the last name of the nurse that stolen the baby from her._

 _Trominoic took Abbinus into the chamber as he glares at her. "You are still holding on to that photo of you and that little baby human. You accepted the power while that baby is being raised by that fake mother. Does that make you angry"? Trominoic asks Abbinus as he is trying to get to her deep emotional pain._

 _Abbinus glares at Tronimoic as she is very angry. "HOW DARE YOU MENTION THEM? I WILL GET HER AND MY TRUE LOVE BACK". Abbinus yells at Tronimoic as she fires her ultimate attack at him._

 _Trominoic has a smirk on his face as it is working. He fires a beam to meet Abbinus's beam. Plus he fires a control spell on her as well. 'Anytime you even think about that daughter of yours, the dark shadow will remind you that the daughter means nothing to you'. Trominoic thought to himself. The beam explodes as Abbinus gets hit as she is sent back some. Trominoic nods as the special training is completed for the day._

 _As the years gone by, Abbinus and Xolicernic are expertly trained as they are ready to serve an evil leader. Tronimoic sent them on to Diablo as he knew that the control shadow is still there in Abbinus._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Abby sighs as she looks at them as she remembers the details of her time with Tronimoic. "He trained Christopher and me very hard. He even made me forgot about you and that photo that I carried around for all that time. However when Reck's showed me that photo of you AV, it was like a wake up call to remember about my daughter. As I fought against you and the other rangers over that time, other memories started to come back. However when you bumped into me for the first time, there was something about you that was different. It felt like my mind was playing tricks on me. I felt strange like I wasn't completely like my evil self. As I grabbed that photo even more, the truth was coming out and the very memory that caused the most pain was coming back with vengeance. It was then I kidnapped you thinking that you were AV. I had everything fall into place. However when I learn that it was a huge trick, I was so angry that I was out for blood. Maya stepped in to tell me that you are truly my daughter and mentioned that last name, it triggered that control shadow that Tronimoic had over me all those years ago. That shadow of wanted me to kill you. I didn't want to be evil anymore. In some ways, when you bumped into me, it was time for me to fight against the evil control over me. Xolicernic was already in the future and too far gone for me. I didn't have anything left with Diablo. It felt like I didn't have a purpose being there anymore. When I needed help to be saved, I yell out loud that I wanted to be saved. That is what you did for me AV". Abby said to them as she is crying.

The veterans look at Abby as they learn the full story about her past as Abbinus. "You had so much emotional pain that it was easy for evil to take you over like that. Plus I bet it was a confusing battle when you were rescued Jazz". Dakota said to them.

Jazz nods as she looks at Dakota. "Yeah meeting my biological mother for the first time wasn't the idyllic moment that would have that awe moment". Jazz said to them.

Natasha Amy nods as she can sympathize Abby with being trapped in a control place. "Trominoic did originally come from Musicola. However his mother was a Musicolan. His mother's family was hit with heart break more than once. His father Judariot is a demon that kidnapped his mother to have a child with him. The mother died in childbirth and left the baby on Musicola to raise. The child was a very troublesome child for the family. He gotten into all sorts of trouble. It got worse when he was at the Musicolan school. He became friends with Sir Stanler and caused a lot of trouble for the students from harassing them to assault as well. Trominoic is a constant trouble maker and a bully. When that attack took place on Kit that ultimately killed her, he and the other students were involved were expelled from the Musicolan School. Most people thought it was the last to hear about him. However when he got involved with the attack on the school with Lady Chaosima, he was ultimately captured and banished from Musicola. As a result of it, mentioning Tronimoic's name was extremely forbidden unless it is talked about in a Grand Musicola Tribunal. When Jesse told me that he was arrested by the special police, it gave the people of Musicola some closure. However with him being a half demon, it is impossible to seal him away into the depths of Mount Siren". Natasha Amy said to them.

The veterans frown as they learn why they never heard about him. Edward frowns as he remembers him. "That traitorous fiend is here on Earth. I want to bring him to justice for good this time". Edward said to them as he is angry.

Crouger nods as he looks at them. "There is no telling when they will strike or where. It is best to stay on guard". Crouger said to them. As the veterans nod in agreement, they have no idea that Tronimoic and his cohorts are planning their revenge plans.

Meanwhile at a building just outside of Reefside, Tronimoic, Robyn, Heather, and Sonya set everything up for their revenge plans. It appears to be an abandoned house. However it is a special fortress that Judariot and Trominoic worked on together with machines and other tools. "Everything is ready to punish those that got in our way and to interrogate those that has the answers to things we want to know". Sonya said to them.

"Indeed, plus we have our list on those to punish and to interrogate as well". Heather said to them.

Robyn nods as she looks at them. "We should change our names. That way, it will shock them on realizing that we are not those humans anymore". Robyn said to them.

Trominoic nods as he looks at them. "Who do you have in mind to interrogate and punish? Plus what are you new names"? Tronimoic asks them.

Robyn looks at them as she went first. "I want to personally punish Sora and interrogate Sara. My new mane is Stabella". Stabella said to them.

Sonya went next as she looks at them. "I want to punish Adam and Jason while interrogate AV and Jasmine. My new name is Allizion. Allizion said to them.

Heather has an evil grin on her face. "I want to punish Noelle while interrogate Scarlet. My new name is Zephyrix". Zephyrix said to them.

Trominoic nods as he has the very three in mind. "I do want to punish Abby and interrogate the green ranger. However, I shall punish that girl for freeing Abby of my control. In two days, we shall strike". Trominoic said to them.

The ladies nod as they are getting ready to strike. "Excellent, they shall learn that they can not escape from our questions and punishing pain". The ladies said to Tronimoic as they are laughing evilly with him.

Meanwhile on the mainland, a ghostly spirit floating around as she senses that someone evil was at Musicola. 'It can't be that fiend is on the mainland. Plus he has recruited mainlanders in his scheme. I must help them to defeat him'. The ghostly spirit thought to herself as she floats away.

The ghostly spirit arrives at the camp as she senses someone who might help her. 'Could she be the one though'? The ghostly spirit thought to herself as she spots one of the teenagers. She follows the teenager as she has no idea that there is a ghostly spirit of the good kind.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_


	110. Chapter 110

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 108: The Revenge of Judariot's Son Part 4: The Ultimate Ambush

Two days has passed as the veteran rangers from both teams are staying on guard even while at camp working. At the lake, Alvin, AV, and Noelle are together on a boat. At the shore, Maya is operating the ranger drone as they want to help Alvin with the search of the core that is supposedly in the lake. "I appreciate you guys coming to help me with the search. The guys made it clear that I couldn't do it in the middle of the night while possessed". Alvin said to them.

"It is no problem at all Alvin. I see it as another adventure". AV said to Alvin.

Noelle nods in agreement with Alvin. "Yeah I want to know if it is really true or not". Noelle said to Alvin.

Maya nods as she looks at them. "The drone is over the middle of the lake. Plus Abby is observing this from the Great Library if anything goes wrong". Maya said to them.

Alvin nods as he looks at them. "It is showtime". Alvin said to them as he tries to use Sora's catch phrase.

AV has a brow raised as she shakes her head to him. "You need to work on that a bit more". AV said to Alvin. Noelle shrugs as she doesn't want to get involved with it. The three of them went into the water as they are swimming towards the middle of the lake.

Alvin, AV, and Noelle are underwater as they are looking for the strange core. The water is a bit merky as they don't see anything out of the ordinary.

Noelle spots something in particular as she notices a strange glow coming from a few yards away. She gets Alvin's and AV's attention as she spots it.

Alvin and AV turns as they spot it as well. The three of them swim closer to it as they are in awe of the core. It has five different colors swirling around it. It has red, orange gold, yellow, and blue in the core. Alvin picks the core up as it is glowing in his hands. 'You found the Elemental Saint Core of the Guardian Angel. This angel will forever be a protector to the rangers before becoming a ranger, as a ranger, as a mentor, and then becoming a ranger once again. This angel is the only one that can'. The Spirit of Jesse said to them as he appears to them. As quickly he appeared, he disappears from them as well.

Noelle, AV, and Alvin are confused as they are wondering what the Spirit of Jesse meant by it. They swim back up to the surface. Maya spots them as she sees that Alvin has the core. "Will I be, you guys found it". Maya said to them.

Alvin, Noelle, and AV nod as they swim back to shore. Plus one of the other guys went to bring the canoe back to shore. "Yeah Noelle is the one that first spotted it". Alvin said to them.

AV nods as she looks at them. "Plus the Spirit of Jesse came to tell us as he well. He said that the Elemental Saint Core of the Guardian Angel belongs to someone who protected the rangers before becoming a ranger, as a ranger, as a mentor, and as a ranger once more. He also said that this person is the only one that can. He quickly vanished after that though". AV said to Maya.

Maya nods as Alvin hands the core over to her. "I have never seen all of these colors in one core like that. I will have to contact Terra about this". Maya said to them. She teleports to the Great Library.

Alvin nods as he looks at them. It is not long that the others shows up. "What did that core look like"? James asks Alvin.

Alvin looks at James as he thinks about it. "It had five different colors all swirled together. It felt warm and good though. We will explain it later". Alvin said to them.

The veterans nod as they look him. "Alright, plus the afternoon camp activities are about to start soon". Alvin said to them. The veteran rangers nod as they leave the lake as they get to their stations. As they leave, the ghostly spirit is following one of them.

Close by to the camp, Tronimoic, Stabella, Albatrix, and Zephyrix are spying on the veteran rangers. "Excellent, the Rangers are all together in one place. However that Abby is not with them". Trominoic said to them.

Stabella looks at them as she found an old morphor that she rebuilt from scratch with her dark music fairy power. "Abby is at the Great Library. I made this in case I ever planned to return to get back at that idiotic librarian". Stabella said to Tronimoic as she hands it to him.

Trominoic looks at the device as he has an evil grin on his face. "Excellent, now go attack the rangers and capture your targets. You know where to meet up". Trominoic said to them. He created foot soldiers with his demon powers.

"Yes Tronimoic", Stabella, Albatrix, and Zephyrix said to the being as they teleport as they split up to launch their attacks.

At the Great Library, Abby sees Maya as they are studying the core. Plus Maya made the call to Terra. "Terra, it is good of you to come here on short notice". Maya said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "It is no problem at all. When you said a new Elemental Saint Core, I had to come over to see this thing myself". Terra said to them. She looks at the core as she is mystified by it. "This is not like the Elemental Saint Core of Heart or Ice at all. I can sense that there is a lot of special power within it. Though I doubt highly that Mildred, Thomas, or even Michelle knew about it". Terra said to them.

Maya nods as she looks at Terra. "Yeah plus Jesse told us that it Alvin was the only one to find it though. Plus according to Jesse, it is called the Elemental Saint Core of the Guardian Angel". Maya said to Terra.

Terra nods as she can probably see why it is. "Yeah, although is there anything else that came with it like a papers or some sort of scroll with a prophecy about it"? Terra asks them.

Abby nods as she spots it. "Yeah come to think of it, this scroll arrived here the moment that Alvin touched it". Abby said to Terra as she hands it to her.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "I am going to study it right now if I can find out who it belongs with". Terra said to them as she leaves the main room.

Marcus arrives at the Great Library as it is his free period. "Hey is there anything new about"? Marcus asks them.

" _ **About an Elemental Saint Core"?**_ Tronimoic asks them as he arrives at the Great Library.

Abby, Marcus, and Maya frowns as Tronimoic is at the Great Library. "Leave this place at once", Abby said to Tronimoic as she is not happy.

Maya glares at the villainous being. "How did you get to this place"? Maya asks Tronimoic as she has her morphor in her hands.

Marcus has his morphor in his hands as he is ready to fight. "You picked the wrong place to attack". Marcus said to Tronimoic.

Trominoic looks at them as he laughs at them. "A dear new ally of mine gave me this device that she rebuilt herself with her newly earned dark music fairy powers. You do know her very well especially by her former name". Trominoic said to them as he has his foot soldiers with him.

Marcus frowns as he knows who it is. "If you are referring to Robyn, you are psycho to be working with that egotistical witch". Marcus hisses at Tronimoic.

Trominoic frowns as he spots the teenager. "Never insult the love of Sir Stanler in front of me boy". Trominoic said to Marcus as he fires his ghostly psychic powers at him.

Marcus gets hit as he gets pushed back to the floor. Maya and Abby are stunned as they see Marcus on the floor. "Marcus", Abby and Maya said to him.

Marcus gets up as he holds his head. "That was a dirty trick". Marcus said to them.

Trominoic looks at them as he is ready to fight. "Only one of you will be coming with me today, go my minions". Trominoic said to them.

The minions are charging in as they are holding swords in their hands. "You are not getting anyone or anything. Star Legends Lets Come Together", Maya yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

Marcus grabs his morphor as he nods to Maya. "Unlock the Legend", Marcus yells out loud as he morphs into ranger form.

Abby went to the communication. "RANGERS ATTACK AT THE". Abby said as a beam lands on the communication box.

"Sorry Abbinus oops I mean Abby, I don't want any of the other rangers to rush over to help". Trominoic said to Abby as the battle is getting started.

Back at Camp, it is AV, Adam, Cassie, Jazz, Jason, Chris, Abu, Wendell, Michie, and Edward as they are in the arts and crafts area. All the sudden, strange foot soldiers bust in the building as they are making a huge mess of things. "What in the world is this? Who is the dishonorable one to ruin a place of creativity"? Edward asks out there.

"You will regret that you spoiled my entrance". Albatrix said to them as she glares at them. She has that twisted motherly expression on her face.

The veterans frowns as this a bad spot. "Who are you anyways"? Michie asks the strange being.

Albatrix laughs at them as she looks at Adam, AV, Jazz, and Jason. "Who I am haha, like I am going to tell you. Go my minions get them now". Albatrix said as she launches her attack.

AV frowns as her voice is very familiar to her. "Guys get the kids to a safe place and call Maya". AV said to them.

The others nod as they get started with getting the kids out of the building as they send them back to their units. "Maya come in", Adam said on his morphor as he hopes to get through to Maya.

" _ **The Great Library is under attack rangers. I can't come to help all of you".**_ Maya said to Adam.

The veteran rangers are stunned as they didn't see that one coming. "Looks like we are on our own". Cassie said to them. The veterans frown as they grab their morphors.

"Who ever you are you are not going to win". Jason said to Allizion. He is furious that she is attacking the camp.

Allizion frowns as he fires her psychic powers on him. "I am going to do more than win. I will win on my revenge". Allizion said to them.

A table is flying towards them by the fiend's psychic power. The veteran rangers quickly dodged as it smashes into a window.

Abu glares at Allizion as he grabs his morphor out. The others are following suit. "You messed with the wrong camp". Abu said to Allizion.

"Music Force Next Generation", Abu, Wendell, and Michie yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Music Warrior Music Knight", Edward yells out loud as he morphs into his Knight form.

"Unlock the Legend", AV, Jazz, Adam, Jason, and Cassie yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

Allizion looks at them as she knows that they are rangers. "Well, I never thought that my daughters are really rangers. Of course when my new cohort told me all about it, I had no idea that you have been fighting evil with people beneath you". Allizion said to them.

The veteran rangers frown as it is red flags for Jazz. "You are suppose to be in that SPD prison, Sonya". Jazz said to them.

Allizion laughs at Jazz as she glares at her. "My name is Allizion now. Plus my name is similar to your original birth name that low life woman who gave birth to you". Allizion said to them as she shows them her human form.

Jazz frowns as she is very angry. "Insult my mother one more time, and I will take your so called new powers away from you". Jazz said to Allizion as she is serious.

Allizion laughs at Jazz as she has a plan up hersleeves. "I like to see you try my daughter". Allizion said to Jazz as the battle is getting started.

In another part of camp, it is Sora, Sara, Leo, Alvin, Dakota, James, Paige, and Kali as they are at the pool with the kids. All the sudden, the kids are screaming as they spot the strange minions and a being leading the attack. "Go my minions and attack now", Stabella yells at them.

Sora frowns as she didn't expect this to happen. "Get the kids to safety", Sora yells at the lifeguards.

The lifeguards nod as they got the kids out from the pool area towards the dining hall. Stabella laughs as she is flying around them. "What's wrong misfit Power Rangers? You are not happy to see me". Stabella said to them.

Sara frowns as she knows who it is. "Robyn what are you doing here? We sent you to prison and took the Music Fairy Powers from you because it didn't belong to you". Sara said to Robyn.

Stabella frowns as she glares at Sara. She changes back in her human form. "I knew it will be too easy for you guys to recognize me. However I go by Stabella because you separated me from my true love". Stabella said to them as she went back to her new form.

Sora frowns as she glares at Stabella. "You are going back to prison where you belong". Sora said to them.

"Music Force Next Generation", the veterans from Music Force Next Generation yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Unlock the Legend", the Lore Keeper Veteran Rangers yells out loud as they morph into ranger form as the battle is getting started.

Stabella laughs at them as she looks at two people in particular. "I shall win and get my revenge". Stabella said to them.

Meanwhile at the archery field, it is Noelle, Kayori, Scarlet, Eva, Peter, Chris, and Raine as they gotten word that strange attacks are happening all over camp. Plus they are ordered to bring the kids to the dining hall until the danger has passed.

"Something is very wrong guys", Noelle said to them.

"Your right about that Noelle". Kayori said to them. She frowns as she is wondering what the strange attacks are about.

All the sudden, more strange minions shows up lead by a female being. "The kiddies can leave but you six are staying. I am Zephyrix". Zephyrix said to them. The kids run away as they leave as they head towards the dining hall.

The teens frown as they glare at the being. "Why are you here and you sound so familiar"? Noelle asks Zephyrix.

Zephyrix looks at Noelle as she laughs at her. She transformed back to her human being form. "I was Heather, you psycho monster child. Now I am Zephyrix". Zephyrix yells at them as she went back to her better form.

"You should be rotting in prison you witch". Kayori said to Zephyrix as she and the others grab their morphors out.

"Yeah you caused too much trouble for her and now we will prove that". Eva said to Zephyrix.

"Music Force Next Generation", Noelle, Kayori, and Scarlet yells out loud as the morph into ranger form.

"Unlock the Legend", Eva, Cassie, and Chris yell out as they morph into ranger form.

"Go my minions and attack", Zephyrix said to them. The minions charge in as the battle is getting started.

As the battle is underway, the ghostly spirit frowns as Zephyrix is one of them who is with Tronimoic. She notices the silver ranger in the group. 'She is the one that will need me'. The ghostly spirit said to herself as she went into her body.

Back at the Great Library, the battle is still going on. Trominoic is getting annoyed as he is firing his attacks on Maya, Abby, and Marcus. "WHERE IS THAT BLASTED ELEMENTAL SAINT CORE"? Trominoic yells at them.

Terra bust in the room as she is ready to fight. She unleashed her tiger and spirit power. "You are not getting your filthy hands on it, and especially when I am here to help them out". Terra said to Tronimoic.

Trominoic frowns as the tiger pounces on him. He gets pushed back some as he glares at Terra. "YOU, JUDARIOT, MY FATHER HAS TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU. THIS DEFINITELY CHANGE THINGS AS WELL". Trominoic said to Terra as he is angry.

Terra frowns as she remembers Judariot all too well. "Your father is a psychotic piece of work. We defeated him and you will join him". Terra said to Tronimoic.

Maya sighs as she remembers that Terra is here. She has the old gold morphor for Elemental Saints. "Terra here catch", Maya said to Terra.

Terra catches it as she has a smirk. "There is nothing like getting back together with your old friend. Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Terra yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

Trominoic frowns as he fires his attack on them. "One more doesn't make any differences". Trominoic yells at them as he increases the strength and power of the minions.

The minions that the rangers including Abby knocked down are getting back up. It is starting to attack them again. "What no way", Marcus said to them.

Maya frowns as this is getting worse. "We will knock them down once more". Maya said to Tronimoic as she is unleashed her magic on them.

Trominoic laughs at them as he unleashes his attack on them. "I DO NOT THINK SO". Trominoic said to them.

Terra, Abby, Marcus, and Maya gets hit as they land on the ground. Maya, Terra, and Abby are on the floor while Marcus is in Tronimoic's grip. "Marcus let him go". Abby said to Tronimoic.

Trominoic laughs at them as he looks at them. "If you and that gold ranger don't come with me, this boy will get what I have planned for the both of you". Trominoic said to them.

Marcus is struggling as he looks at them. "Don't do it please", Marcus said to them.

Terra grits her teeth as she knows that she has no other choice. "Leave Abby and Marcus out of it, I will go and take their place". Terra said to Tronimoic.

Maya is stunned as she looks at Terra. "Terra no", Maya said to Terra. She is wondering why she did it.

Trominoic looks at Terra as he has an orb as he throws at her. Terra gets hit as she feels the energy as she is absorbed into it. She is knocked out as the orb went towards him.

Abby frowns as she notices that he has not released Marcus. "Release Marcus now", Abby yells at Tronimoic.

Trominoic looks at Abby has he has that evil smug expression on his face. "Having the both of you will be better. He will be released once you surrender just like she did". Trominoic said to them.

Maya frowns as she struggles to get up. "Release Marcus and you can take me in Abby's place". Maya said to Tronimoic.

Trominoic frowns as he glares at Maya. He releases Marcus as he fires another orb at Abby. "You are not needed mentor". Trominoic said to Maya. He fires a psychic beam at her.

The orb lands on Abby is absorbed into it just like Terra was. She passed out as she lands in it. Maya screams as she gets knocked out. Marcus is shocked as he watches Tronimoic gets away with both Terra and Abby.

Back at camp, Allizion is still going strong against the rangers. She receives orders to launch the capturing from Troniomic. "It seems that it is time to capture my special targets". Allizion said to them. She fires a powerful earth like attack. She has sticky mud to trap them. As the veteran rangers are trapped and stuck, they are stunned as the only four people who are not stuck is AV, Adam, Jazz, and Jason.

"Guys run now", Edward yells to them. He is struggling to get freed.

AV, Adam, Jazz, and Jason are running from Allizion. AV's necklace falls to the ground. Allizion frowns as she fires her orbs at them. "You can't run from me". Allizion said to them.

As AV, Adam, Jazz, and Jason are absorbed into the orbs they are knocked out and demorphed. Allizion laughs as she gets away with them. "I win". Allizion said to them as her mid loosens to release the others. The others land as they are back in civilian forms and exhausted from the battle.

Back at the pool area, Stabella got her orders to capture them. She is still going strong on the rangers. The rangers are getting exhausted as this battle is turning towards Stabella's favor. "Well, it seems now is the perfect time to capture my two correction three targets". Stabella said to them as she fires her ice dark music fairy powers at them.

A harsh blast of ice combined with her dark music fairy powers land on the rangers. The rangers land on the ground as their morph are cancelled and morph back into civilian form. "You will always be that bratty child that got denied on things that you thought that you deserved". Sora said to Stabella.

Sara nods in agreement as she gets in front of Sora. "That's right, you will not win". Sara said to Stabella.

Alvin frowns as he hears the correction. "You originally said two but why three of them". Alvin said to Stabella.

Stabella looks at Alvin as she flicks her hair. "It is three because my leaderknows that the third one is in this group and it is for him". Stabella said to them.

The rangers frown as they didn't know this is coming. "Who ever is the third one is you and him won't get your nasty hands on him". Paige said to Stabella.

Stabella laughs at them as she launches her orbs on them. "Don't make me laugh", Stabella said to them. The orbs land on Sora, Sara, and unexpectedly Alvin. They are absorbed into it as they get knocked out.

"SORA, SARA, ALVIN, NO", the veterans yells to them.

Stabella grins as she takes the orbs with her. "Later misfit Rangers", Stabella said to them as she gets away.

Back at the others, Zephyrix gets her orders to launch her capturing. "I do believe it is time to capture my targets". Zephyrix said to them. Her hair is glowing as it fires its slimy strands at them.

The battle is still going on as the rangers are still holding on. "Who are you talking about"? Cassie asks Zephyrix. They dodge the strands. As the strands turn to metal, the rangers and Raine are stunned as it is stronger than they thought. Plus Eva is fighting back even harder than they expected.

Zephyrix laughs at them as she realizes that something is going on especially with the silver ranger. "They are my personal targets for revenge". Zephyrix yells at them as she fires her water attacks as she plans to pin them down.

The rangers frown as they see the incline water bombs. As they get hit, they land on the ground as they are stuck. "Guys I can't move". Cassie said to them. "Neither can I", Chris said to them.

Scarlet, Noelle, Raine, and Eva are the only three that the water bombs didn't hit them. Eva appears to have more strength to keep going than the others anticipated. "Raine try to contact the others including Maya. We all probably need medical attention". Noelle said to Raine.

Raine nods as she grabs her morphor. "Right", Raine said to Noelle as she starts contacting them.

Zephyrix frowns as she only got two of them. "You dare to get out of the way". Zephyrix yells at them as she fires her dark music guardian powers at the rest of them. Eva sets up a shield to protect Noelle and Scarlet.

Cassie and Chris are stunned as they never know that Eva is fighting back even harder. Raine frowns as she looks at them. "The others are knocked out including Maya at the Great Library". Raine said to them.

Eva glares at Zephyrix as she is beyond angry that it is getting out of her normal character. "YOU WITCH, WHAT YOU AND THAT DISHONORABLE FIEND HAVE DONE". Eva yells at Zephyrix.

Everyone is stunned as they didn't expect this from her. Zephyrix appears not to be fazed by her. "I didn't expect you to be that furious silver ranger. But this has gone far enough". Zephyrix said to them as she sends her psychic waves at them.

As the rangers get hit, they are knocked out of their ranger form. Eva is the only one that didn't get too exhausted from it. They land on the ground. Zephyrix fires her two orbs at Noelle and Scarlet. "NO, YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THEM". Eva yells at Zephyrix. She charges it to pop the orbs. Noelle and Scarlet are knocked out in the orbs.

Zephyrix frowns as she glares at Eva. "You are done my dear silver ranger". Zephyrix said to Eva as she sends a psychic wave at her. Eva gets hit as she is trying to resist it once more, but it overpowers her and she gets knocked out of ranger from and consciousness. Zephyrix gets away with the orbs.

Raine is stunned as Noelle and Scarlet gets hit. "Oh no guys", Raine said to them. She contacts Kira at DT Wave. "Kira come in please", Raine said to Kira.

" _ **Raine what's wrong"?**_ Kira asks Raine as she met Raine through Maya.

"It is the Rangers. There were attacks at the camp. They are need medical attention. I tried to get in touch with Maya at the Great Library, but I didn't get an answer". Raine said to Kira.

" _ **Just hang tight I will teleport there and get all of you to the Great Library".**_ Kira said to Raine.

Raine nods as she is wondering what really happened. It is not long that she and the other rangers are teleported away to the Great Library.

At the Great Library, Kira is stunned as the Great Library is in great disaster area. She contacts Conner, Natasha Amy, Sharon, and Muse to get here. The rangers are in the med bays as they are injured from the battles. Raine explained to them what happened. Plus AV's necklace also arrives as well. "This is bad". Kira said to them as they went help the injured rangers.

Meanwhile at the warehouse, the veteran rangers including Abby are in separate cells. "Finally everything can get started accordingly". Trominoic said to them.

Stabella nods as she notices the extra captive veteran ranger. "Why did you capture her anyways"? Stabella asks Tronimoic.

Tronimoic looks at Stabella as he has a smirk on his face. "I have special plans for her, Stabella. Plus when they are fully awake, we will get started with the plan. I have somethings to attend to". Trominoic said to them as he leaves the room.

Stabella, Allizion, and Zephyrix looks at their captures as they are gloating as well. "Our revenge is soon complete". They said in unison as they laugh evilly.

 _ **End Chapter**_


	111. Chapter 111

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 109: Revenge Of Judariot's Son Part 5: Revenge at a Full Circle

At the Great Library, the rangers are moaning as they are coming around in pain. Kira, Conner, Natasha Amy, Sharon, and Muse can't help but feel bad for them. Natasha Amy plays the healing songs as it helps them in recovery. "Rangers what happened"? Maya asks them.

As each of the rangers explained what happened in the battles, Maya frowns as she is angry about it. "Robyn, Sonya, and Heather must have joined Tronimoic while in the SPD prison and gained new powers some how. Now they are going by their new names. On top of it, Tronimoic has both Abby and Terra as well". Maya said to them.

Cassie looks at Eva as she is wondering what is going on with her especially. "What happened to you Eva? You sounded like Edward during that fight. Plus I have never seen you so angry that you went way out of your character". Cassie asks Eva.

Everyone in the room is stunned as Leo looks at Eva. "Wait a minute what, Eva, our Faithful Sphinx went out of character angry. This has to be some sort of joke right". Leo said to them.

Eva turns as she gives a look at Leo. "Do I have that I am making a joke expression on my face Leo"? Eva asks them as she has a glare that is not normal for her.

Edward looks at Eva as something is definitely up. Everyone is stunned as they look at Eva. "I like your new badass expression, but you need to cool it. We need to figure out how to stop Tronimoic and his cohorts. Plus we need to rescue the others". Dakota said to Eva.

Eva frowns as she glares at Dakota. "Don't you dare mention his name in front of me". Eva said to them. She is very angry like she holds a huge grudge towards him.

Everyone is stunned as AV's necklace is glowing as it shines in Eva. "Umm guys what's going on"? James asks them.

"Yeah why is AV's necklace glowing like that"? Kali asks them. He is wondering what's going on here.

Maya frowns as she picks it up. "The necklace glows for a few reasons. One of those reasons is when a spirit or a ghost is close by. Who are you and release Eva". Maya said to Eva.

Eva looks at Maya as she is not happy. "That traitorous fiend is back on the mainland and you want release me from her. I shall not Rest In Peace until he is defeated for good". Eva said to Maya.

Everyone looks at Eva as they realize that Eva is possessed by a ghostly spirit. However this spirit is not a friend to Tronimoic. "Eva, this is not you please". Chris said to Eva. He grabs some water as he prepares to throw it on Eva to snap it of it.

Edward went towards Eva as he stops Chris. "Hold on Christopher, I want to try something here if you please". Edward said to Chris.

Everyone is confused as they are wondering what Edward is doing. "Are you sure about this"? Logan asks Edward.

"I trust Edward guys. If he wants to handle it, then he knows something that we don't Paige said to them.

Wendell nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Yeah plus this is a Musicola related if she snapped at us about that fiend that shall not be named". Wendell said to them.

The Lore Keeper Veterans agrees as they are a bit skeptical about it. "Alright, we are going to trust you guys on this". Cassie said to them.

Edward went towards Eva as he has his hands behind his back. "I can tell when you are deeply angry about him. You only get that angry whenever he and his Knight Corp buddies are harming innocent classmates of yours including you. It has been a very long time since I last saw you. I know it is you Kit. Please come out from Eva's body". Edward to Eva.

Muse is shocked as she realizes that it is Kit's ghost in Eva's body. "Kit, it is me Muse. I look a lot older now. The Lore Keeper Veteran Rangers wants their friend back. Please come out and we can talk". Muse said to Eva.

Eva (Kit) looks at Edward and Muse as she is stunned to see her two old friends. "Eddie, Musie, it is you two. It has been so long since I seen any of you. I can not leave Eva's body yet. I have to fight against him. I can not fully rest in peace until that fiend is defeated do you fully understand what I must do and why". Eva (Kit) said to the veterans.

The veterans are stunned as the guys are laughing at Edward's nickname. Edward sighs as somethings hasn't changed. "Kit is the only one that can call me Eddie, and no you can not tell Noelle about it". Edward said to them.

The veteran rangers nod as they understand the reason. "Did Scarlet ever call you Musie"? Michie asks Muse.

Eva (Kit) is caught off guard by the question to Muse. "Who is Scarlet"? Kit asks Muse. She didn't know about her.

Muse looks at Kit as she nods to her. "Scarlet is my daughter. I got met a man here in the Mainland. We gotten married and lived a happy life together. However he was brutally killed by Lady Chaosima". Muse said to Eva(Kit).

Eva(Kit) frowns as she comforts Muse. "Oh Musie, I am sorry that you had to deal with that. What about our other friends? Tell me, what became of Noette and the others". Eva (Kit) asks Edward and Muse.

Edward looks at Eva (Kit) as he explains it to her. "Noette and the others are alive but they are living in a different dimension a parallel world. Sabella was killed in that world. Collin is still alive and living on the Mainland with his wife and daughter". Edward said to Eva(Kit).

Eva (Kit) frowns as she lost another friend. "Is she resting in peace right now"? Eva (Kit) asks Edward. She wants to know more about her.

Edward nods as he looks at Eva (Kit). "Yeah she is resting in peace, Kit". Edward said to Eva (Kit). Everyone is nods as they realize that this ghost is not going to leave Eva until Trominoic is defeated for good.

Everyone is caught up about Kit as they are wondering where the others are at. "Hold on though why did they capture Alvin, Adam, and Jason though? It just doesn't make any sense. Plus AV, Scarlet, Sora, Sara, and Noelle got captured again". James said to them.

Peter nods as he is getting worried about them. "Yeah unless", Peter said to them as it hits them.

Leo gives a look to Peter as he is doing it again. "Don't leave us in suspense". Leo said to Peter.

"Sonya was Jazz's fake mother and had a sick twisted plan on AV. Last time she hypnotized AV thinking that she is her daughter. Plus she probably sees Adam and Jason beneath AV and Jazz on the boyfriend. With Heather she wants revenge against Noelle. Having her kidnapping Scarlet adds along with the not normal lifestyle. With Robyn, she blackmailed Maya to becoming the red ranger and Sora was out of commission with amnesia. Sara went on a covert operation to grab all of Robyn's proof of us being rangers and other blackmail stuff that she had. Robyn wants revenge against them. As for Alvin, that fiend targeted him because he was the one that found the new Elemental Saint Core". Peter said to them.

Everyone is stunned as it makes sense though. "Of course, Abby got kidnapped because of the history she had with Tronimoic. He wants to punish her for being saved. Plus it wouldn't surprise me if he takes it out on AV because she is one that placed the necklace around her neck". Cassie said to them.

Abu frowns as he looks at Kira. "Is the ranger drones deployed"? Abu asks Kira. He wants them to be found very soon.

Kira nods as they are deployed. "They are deployed as we speak rangers. All of you need to rest and come up with a plan to rescue them. The veterans nod as they went back into bed.

Meanwhile back at the fortress, the captive veteran rangers including Abby are coming around as they find themselves in cells and they are in special manacles around their wrists and hands. "Any ideas on where we are"? Noelle asks them.

Scarlet shakes her head as she looks at them. "No, plus they got her as well". Scarlet said to them. She has not meet the older veteran ranger.

Terra looks at them as she is trying to get up. "My name is Terra. I am a ranger veteran like the rest of you. I would make you do push ups, but now is not the time for that". Terra said to them.

Scarlet is stunned as she quickly shuts up. Adam, Jason, and Alvin are getting freaked out as this is a first for them. "We got to get out of here though". Alvin said to them.

Jason looks at them as he is getting anixous about it. He looks at Jazz, AV, Noelle, Sara, Sora, and Scarlet. "Why are you guys so freakishly calm about this mess"? Jason asks them.

Adam nods as he is struggling in the restraints. "Yeah I don't like any of this". Adam said to them as he is trying to get his hands freed.

Noelle sighs as she gives them a look. "This maybe new to you guys since you have never been held captive before even as active Rangers. Your anxiety is not helping you right now". Noelle said to them.

Scarlet nods as she gives them a look. "That's right, this is exactly that they want from you. The more you build your anxiety about being here, the easier it will be to mess you up in the long run". Scarlet said to them.

AV nods as she looks at them. "It is ok to be scared about being here. I am scared too, but I chose to be calm about it". AV said to them.

Jazz nods as she looks at them. "That's right listen to AV because she has experience with this sort of thing". Jazz said to them.

Sara nods as she looks at them. "Yeah the others are deeply worried about you guys and us. Pull it together why don't you". Sara said to them.

Sora nods as she looks at them. "Yeah calm down, they probably know that we are awake by now. On top of it, what ever they have planned for us will not be pleasant". Sora said to them.

" _ **Well spoken for a prisoner",**_ Tronimoic said to them as he is walking down the hallway. He has his minions with them.

Terra glares at Tronimoic as she is furious at him. "Release them now, you only want me". Terra said to Tronimoic. She has that fierce spirit in her eyes.

Trominoic looks at them as he shakes his head. "Release them, I think not besides my cohorts wants revenge against them as well. Some of you will be interrogated while others will be punished. Only a selected few will be heading for interrogation, punishment, and a special treatment just for them personally. Everything will start very soon. Don't worry about your morphors, they won't be on you to communicate with those other rangers. In fact, this place has special blocking transmitters to prevent those ranger drones to finding you all. Stabella has already me all about them and their capabilities. Sir Stanler really trained her well. It is a shame that he is not here to see this. Plus it won't be long until all of you are heading off into separate ways. I suggest you say your romantic goodbyes now". Trominoic said to them as he leaves the room.

The veterans frowns as this is bad. "Any ideas on what he meant about a special treatment". Jason asks them.

Terra frowns as she knows what it is. "It is something a lot worse like his personal signature. If I have to guess, he probably has the ability to steal spirits from their bodies just like his father, Judariot". Terra said to them.

The veterans frown as it is not long that the minions are bringing in dollies with a strange stand on them. The cell doors are unlocked as two minions each grabs a veteran ranger including Abby as they are loaded on to the strange stand. They are restrained as they are being moved.

Terra, AV, Alvin, and Abby are the first four to be moved out. Adam frowns he watches AV being taken away. "AV, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER"? Adam yells out loud.

" _ **They are getting all three including the special treatment. I am personally looking forward to it".**_ Stabella said to them.

" _ **It's too bad that she won't see you on what I have for you and Jason. Don't worry though my daughter will get to see it".**_ Allizion said to them.

Adam grits his teeth as he sees his girlfriend being carted away. "Bring her back and I will take her place for what ever Tronimoic's sick and twisted plans for her". Adam said to them. He is serious about it.

" _ **How noble, you want to spare your girlfriend who is over my standards from what Tronimoic has for her. Unfortunately for you, Trominoic is very specific on who he wants. You are not one of them".**_ Zephyrix said to Adam.

Adam grits his teeth as he watches the four of them go. "AV", Adam yells out to her. He has tears building up in his eyes.

AV hears his voice as she struggles on the strange stand. "Adam", AV yells out to him. They went to a different room. The others frown as they are being taken away to a different rooms.

In one of the rooms, it is Zephyrix as she has a machine set up. Scarlet and Noelle frowns as there is two areas for them. "To think if I known about you pink ranger, I would have taken you as well. Your life is just as abnormal like the red ranger". Zephyrix said to Scarlet.

Scarlet frowns as she glares at Zephyrix. "You are just jealous that you never got the private school life. You are just a wannabe snob stuck to the public school system. You took the life that you were used to and tried to create it. When it failed when Noelle was a kid, you tried to rebuild it with the secret lounges. When it got discovered, you were out of options. Face it, you never grew up from high school. You never put your high school life behind you like a true adult". Scarlet said to Zephyrix.

Zephyrix glares at Scarlet as she slaps her in the face. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT". Zephyrix said to Scarlet. She is furious as she has that frightening expression on her face.

Noelle glares at Zephyrix as she plans to get under her skin. "Cry me a river Heather, I am not the same 8 year old girl that you brutally abused. In fact, you are more of a 16 year old train wreck". Noelle said to Zephyrix.

Zephyrix frowns as she glares at Noelle. "You will learn to say my true name you insignificant ant. Besides, it will not be long until the both of you will be begging me to stop". Zephyrix said to Noelle. She presses a button on her remote as she is getting started.

Noelle and Scarlet frowns as the mechanical arms are being lowered towards them. As it is manhandling them, the two female ranger veterans are being lifted into the air as they are being brought to a machine. "What you going to do to us"? Noelle asks at Zephyrix.

Scarlet nods as she is struggling with the restraints that got placed on her and Noelle. "Yeah, you obviously didn't even bother with interrogating us". Scarlet said to Zephyrix.

Zephyrix shrugs as she looks at the two of them. "Personally if I was going to interrogate someone or a veteran ranger, I would have gone after who talked to the cops about the entire plan of the student lounges. I rather dish out the punishments than interrogate someone that I will know that it will go no where. As far as the punishment will go for you two, let's just that you two will be very stiff". Zephyrix said to them. She presses another button on the machine.

The machine is turning on as it is powering up. Noelle and Scarlet frowns as they are starting to feel a strange sensation on their bodies. A special mask is placed over their eyes, nose, and mouth as are hit with strange oxygen. Noelle and Scarlet coughs as they breathed it in. They are starting to feel woozy and light headed as the sensation is getting stronger.

A strange liquidity mist is sprayed on Noelle and Scarlet. "What is this"? Noelle asks Zephyrix as she is starting to be in pain.

Scarlet frowns as she is starting to be in pain as well. "You won't win Zephyrix". Scarlet yells at Zephyrix as she struggling to get free.

Zephyrix laughs at them as she is increasing power with her dark music guardian powers. "Don't you realize that my specialty is with papier-mâché. I punished that psycho monster child with it years ago and again this year. I am bring my papier-mâché to a whole other level by petrifying". Zephyrix said to them as she has that devilish almost frightening expression on her face.

Noelle and Scarlet frowns as they realize that the machine is a petrifying machine. It is not long that strands of gooey paper are being placed on them. They are still struggling as they are feeling a strong sensation from the machine. "Scarlet, I don't know how much longer until I scream". Noelle said to Scarlet.

Scarlet has her eyes closed as she is in pain as well. "I know what you mean". Scarlet said to Noelle.

The strange oxygen is sprayed on their faces as they are breathing it in even more. Zephyrix laughs at them. "The more you struggle the more times that spray will hit you and the power will increase to make you still and stiff. The spray is a petrifying serum that is taking effect right about now. Once you scream, you will not be able to move any more". Zephyrix said to them.

Noelle and Scarlet frowns as they are losing their fight to remain awake. Their fingers are not moving as the serum is taking its effect. More gooey strands of paper are placed over their bodies. Noelle and Scarlet are in a lot of pain as they are screaming their heads off. The petrifying is taking over them as the gooey strands are all over their bodies. Noelle and Scarlet are stiff as they are completely petrified. The strands are drying under special ice heat as it is finishing up the process.

Zephyrix laughs evilly as she done it. "They are finally in their places". Zephyrix said to herself as she has the minions take them to their new cells.

In a different room, Allizion laughs as she has Jazz, Adam, and Jason together. Adam glares at Allizion as he is still very angry about being separated from AV. "Are you still upset about not being with her. You should be beneath her not dating her because she is one of my daughters just like Mildred". Allizion said to Adam.

Adam frowns as he glares at Allizion. "AV and Jasmine will never be your daughters. I will fight what ever you have planned to do to Jason and me. I will go free AV myself". Adam said to Allizion. He has a serious expression on his face.

Jason nods as he glares at Allizion. "You are so delusional that the strange name is too similar to Jasmine's original birth name picked out by her true mom, Abby". Jason said to Allizion.

Allizion frowns as she glares at them. She punches and slaps at Adam and Jason. "Never mention that low life woman in front of me". Allizion said to them.

Jasmine frowns as she glares at Allizion. "Get away from them", Jasmine yells at Allizion. She is struggling in the stand.

Allizion frowns as she glares at Jasmine. "No in fact, it is time that you are in the hot seat as they say". Allizion said to Jazz as she presses a button on a remote.

Mechanical arms are lowered as they went towards Adam, Jason, and Jazz. They are being manhandled as Adam and Jason are being brought to the machine while Jazz is placed on a chair as she is restraint to it. Adam and Jason as they are being restrained just like Jasmine is. "What are you going to do to us you witch"? Jazz asks Allizion as it is bothering her that her name is closely similar to her birth name.

Allizion frowns as she glares at Jazz. "Each time you refuse or even lie to me about things about dating those low lives and your precious sister, they will get a nasty sensation with my dark music knight powers. Those cuffs you are wearing are truth detectors my dear Mildred. Plus if you even tell the truth, you will feel it as well". Allizion said to them.

Jason, Adam, and Jazz frowns as things are getting started. "Tell me when was the first time that you had a nice conversation with Avalon Victoria when we moved to Legacy Hills"? Allizion asks Jazz.

Jazz frowns as Allizion starts a question about AV. 'If I tell the truth, they won't feel it. However something tells me that they will get it as well. Plus they are wearing the same restraints like me. If I tell half truth half lie, she will probably figure it out'. Jazz thought to herself. "It was at school". Jazz said to Allizion.

Adam, Jason, and Jazz are feeling the sensation as it is not very powerful. Jazz frowns as she glares at Allizion. "You lied you said if I told the truth, I will only feel it. They felt it as well". Jazz said to Allizion.

Allizion laughs at Jazz as she glares at her. "You silly girl, did you honesty think that I will be truthful about it". Allizion said to Jazz.

Jazz glares at Allizion as she is not happy. "What is a sad fact that you are a pathological liar just like Richard said". Jazz said to Allizion.

Allizion frowns as she turns on Jazz instead of Adam and Jason. "What did you say to me"? Allizion asks Jazz as she is furious.

Jazz frowns as she is not afraid of her. "You heard me good and well Allizion. Richard said to me that you are a pathological liar. It is a wonder why he divorced you and left you high and dry like a piece of unflavored beefy jerky". Jazz yells at Allizion as she is concentrating on her triad power.

Adam sees what going on as Jazz is beyond angry. Jason is stunned as he has never seen Jazz that angry. "Here it comes", Adam said to Jason.

Jason looks at Adam as he is wondering what he meant. "What do you mean by here it comes"? Jason asks Adam.

Adam smirks at Jason as he knows that it will happen. "You are about to see why you never get on to Jazz's bad side". Adam said to Jason.

Allizion frowns as she glares at Jazz. "You are being far disrespectful to me. Ever since you went to the Winchester's, you are not the girl that I groomed you to be". Allizion said to Jazz as she slaps her.

Jazz glares right back at Allizion as the leviathan is by her side. "Ever since I went to the Winchester's, they treated me like a human being. I am not the girl that you so called molded me to be. I am reunited with my true biological father named Michael Winchester, and I am reunited with my biological mother. Her name is Abigail Jones. I will always call her mom. It is something that you lost for good". Jazz yells out loud as the Leviathan rises up as it roars at Allizion as it breaks Jazz, Adam, and Jason out from their restraints. It knocks Allizion back some.

Adam, Jason, and Jazz leaves the room as they are running out of there. Allizion frowns as she chases after them. "All we need now is music for the chase scene". Adam said to them.

Jason gives a look to Adam. "This is not a kid's show about solving mysteries in a make believe town". Jason said to Adam.

Jazz nods as the Leviathan is with them. "Leviathan go find AV". Jazz said to the mythical creature. The Leviathan nods as it takes off to find AV. Adam notices the Leviathan heading one way. "I am going to follow the Leviathan". Adam said to them.

Jason nods as he understands why. "Ok man, go get her". Jason said to them Adam. Jazz nods as she watches Adam run with the Leviathan.

Allizion is catching up to them as she fires her dark Music Knight Powers at them. "You three are far from being out of here". Allizion said to them.

The veterans frown as Allizion is gaining on them. " _ **Allizion what's the meaning of this. I can't start the special treatment until all three of you have successfully put your own in their special traps".**_ Trominoic said to Allizion.

Allizion frowns as she is firing her powers at them. "Some how they made an escape from the room. I am recapturing them now. Hold on only one of them went the different way". Allizion said to Tronimoic.

" _ **It must be that boyfriend of the blue ranger. I will recapture him myself and add him to the special treatment after all. Just recapture those two and put them in a suspended state".**_ Trominoic said to Allizion.

Allizion nods as she gets the orders. She fires her dark water powers on Jazz and Jason. Jason turns his head as it is coming at Jazz. He pushes himself to get Jazz out of the way. Jazz lands on the floor as Jason gets hit. "JASON", Jazz yells out loud as she went to him.

Jason barely can move as he looks at Jazz. "Jazz I love you". Jason said to Jazz. Jazz is touched as she kisses him on the lips. Allizion glares at them as she fires another dark water move as she gets Jazz this time as they trapped in a water blob like statue. She takes them away back to the room to put them in a suspended state.

In another room, Stabella has an evil grin on her face as she has Sora on a strange machine while Sara is chained up. There are various empty orbs around Sora. The wires from it is connected to probes that are placed on to Sora's body.

Sora and Sara hears Jazz's and Jason's screams as something must have happened to them in a different room. "Looks like Allizion has punished them for escaping. Plus if I have to guess that Adam has been caught as well". Stabella said to them.

Sara frowns as she is struggling in the strange chains. "You are one twisted psychotic bitch". Sara said to Stabella. She hisses at her.

Stabella turns as she glares at Sara. "It is called interrogate and punish. Plus you are going to answer all of my questions. If you refuse, then things will be a lot tougher on Sora". Stabella said to them.

Sora frowns as she glares at Stabella. "Why is it that you want to punish me? You always had a target on my back even more than AV. It is true when I lost my memories". Sora yells at Stabella as she is struggling in the restrains. It proves to be useless. Stabella turns as she looks at Sora. "It is quite simple. You were always blessed with some sort of power. I always asked myself why is it you that gets the special power. I researched about that fire in Meadowedge years ago. There was no way that it could have been a freak accident. When I looked deeper, I found out about the Rangers that had special powers over the elements. One of those elements was fire. It belonged to a red ranger. As I put two and two together, it must have came from your daddy. Of course many years later, I was also in Angel Grove when the Star Legends rangers saved the world. I saw you running after some other girl that I didn't know. I saw you and that other girl pulling out that mysterious girl from that wreckage. On that day of the final battle, I saw you and that other girl receiving something special from that mysterious girl. It made me so angry that you gotten more powers that should have been mine in the first place. Even after you lost your memories, those other rangers called upon you to help. Yet you succeed when it should have been me. IT WAS ALWAYS YOU THAT GOTTEN THE POWERS THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE". Stabella yells at Sora.

Sara frowns as she watches Stabella getting into Sora's face. "Step away from Sora", Sara said to Stabella.

Stabella frowns as she glares at Sara. "Once the machine is turned on, you will be faced with all the questions I want to know. Even if you lie or tell the truth, the power will increase on the machine until Sora screams so loudly that all of her powers that she mistakenly gotten through all her life will be mine". Stabella said to them as she presses the button the machine.

As the machine is turned on, the orbs are glowing as it sends a sensation to Sora. Sora feels a strange pinch as it is getting started. Stabella turns as she glares at Sara. "Who was the idiot that gave you the crimson morphor"? Stabella asks Sara.

Sara frowns as she remembers when she got it. 'Even if I tell the truth or lie, Sora will still be effected by that machine. I got to find a way to protect her'. Sara thought to herself. "I don't recall who it was". Sara said to Stabella.

Stabella frowns as she turns the power increase on the machine. Sora is feeling the power on her as it not very strong. "Are you trying to fib about it Sara? Other wise things might be worse for you and Sora if you do". Stabella said to Sara.

Sara frowns as she notices that she is feeling a strange sensation as well. "You are not the human being that I once knew Robyn. You lost it the day that you made out with Sir Stanler". Sara yells at Stabella.

Stabella frowns as she fires her dark music fairy powers on Sara. "My name is now Stabella. You will be punished for mentioning him to me. Sara gets hit as she is gritting her teeth. She turns the power increase on the machine. Sora is getting effected by it again as her eyes are open.

Sara frowns as the dark music fairy power stops on her. She looks at Sora as the power increase is only at 20%. Stabella looks at Sara as she had the next question. "Who was it that gave you the covert assignment to take all of my evidence and blackmail stuff"? Stabella asks Sara.

Sara glares at Stabella as she is getting effected by it like Sora. "It was a guy from school". Sara said to Stabella.

Stabella frowns as she increases the power on the both of them. "You are lying through your teeth Sara. It must have been that idiotic librarian that ordered you to do it". Stabella said to Sara.

Sara and Sora are getting effected as the power increase is now at 40%. "It is not Maya you psychotic bitch". Sara said to Stabella.

Stabella frowns as she glares at Sara. "Where is all of my evidence and blackmail stuff"? Stabella asks Sara.

Sara is in some pain as it is worse on Sora. "We shredded it and burned it". Sara said to Stabella.

Stabella frowns as it is not exactly what she wants to hear. She turns the power increase to 60%. Sora is getting effected a lot more now as her eyes are closed. " **YOU ARE LYING TO ME".** Stabella yells at Sara.

Sara frowns as it is not long that Sora can't keep it up. 'What can I do? There is no way that Sora can keep this up anymore? Even if I do lie and tell the truth, Sora is getting worse and worse. Plus by the time it hit 100%, Sora's powers will be in those orbs. I got to resist it as long as I can. I got to call upon my mythical creature. Maybe it can get Sora out of here, so I can take her place'. Sara thought to herself.

Sora is is still resisting as she is about to scream by the machine's power. 'I don't know how much longer I can take it. The powers were passed down to me and given to me. All Stabella wants is all of my powers for herself. I am a partner to AV and Eva as the Triad Leaders. Princess Liberty chosen AV and me as the balances of the vaules of life and the elements of the Earth. The power of the Unity Crystals and the Underdog Squad are in my hands as well. I can't give them to Stabella. I have to resist for AV, Leo, Adam, Alvin, Cassie, Peter, Eva, Jazz, Sara, Chris, Logan, Jason, Marcus, Maya, Abby, and Lurre's sake. They are counting on me'. Sora thought to herself as she is starting to concentrate on something powerful.

Stabella frowns as she glares at Sara. "If you even lie or tell the truth to the next three question, I will turn the power to 100%. Who is that Knight boy that ruined my red morphor? WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO PRANK ME WITH THAT FAKE INVASION AT THAT STUPID LIBRARY? FINALLY HOW DID YOU FIND ME AND MY LOVE WHEN WE HAD THAT PATHETIC GIRL NOELLE"? Stabella yells at Sara.

Sara frowns as she is getting very angry at Stabella. "IN THE WORDS OF THE MUSIC KNIGHT, YOU ARE MOST DISHONORABLE HUMAN BEING I HAVE EVER MET. WHEN I GREW A BACKBONE AND A CONSCIENCES, YOU STARTED TO HURT ME EVEN MORE. AV SHOWED ME WHAT TRUE FRIENDSHIP IS ALL ABOUT AND FROM THERE I GAINED A NEW BEST FRIENDS IN BOTH SORA AND JAZZ. YOU KEPT LOGAN FROM HAVING A CRUSH ON ME. I AM NOT GOING TO BETRAY THEM BY ANY MEANS. I SHALL PROTECT THEM". Sara yells out loud in a battle cry.

The Unicorn raises up as it charges it as it smashes the machine. The machine is starting to go haywire. Sora is released from it as she passed out and lands on the unicorn. The Unicorn gallops out from the fortress.

Stabella frowns as the orbs breaks on the floor. "NO. NO. NO. NOOOOO, MY PLAN IS SUPPOSE TO WORK THIS TIME". Stabella yells out loud. She frowns as the machine is broken beyond repair. She turns as she glares at Sara. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS CRIMSON RANGER". Stabella said to Sara as she takes her to Troniomic.

In the biggest laboratory like room, Trominoic has word that Jazz, Jason, Noelle, and Scarlet are in their new cells in some sort of suspended state. He has AV, Adam, Abby, Terra, and Alvin on some sort of cross like statue like they gotten interrogated. He is angry that none of them told him anything that he wanted to know especially from Alvin, Terra, and Abby. Plus Adam and AV gotten effected by the punishment beams. However it is a lot worse on AV. It was harder on Adam since he tried to escape earlier with Jason and Jazz. The Leviathan barely escaped like it knew that the Unicorn was heading out with Sora as they got away.

"I take that the crimson ranger is responsible for things that didn't go so well on the Lore Keeper red ranger". Trominoic said to Stabella.

Stabella nods as she looks at Troniomic. "Yes, that red ranger gotten away and her powers are still with her. The crimson ranger got in the way of it. I want to punish her in here with them". Stabella said to Troniomic.

Trominoic nods as he looks at Stabella. "That is fine with me, Stabella". Troniomic said to Stabella. He nods to her as the minions puts Sara on another cross like statue.

Sara frowns as she spots the others. Stabella has a vindictive expression on her face as everything is about to get started. "Everything is ready". Stabella said to Troniomic.

Troniomic nods as he looks into Stabella's evil eyes. "Good", Troniomic said to Stabella as he presses another button. The doors to another machine is opening up. Fog is coming out as a strange mold is moving forward. The mold is of a giant cross as both Troniomic and Stabella has an evil grin on their faces.

Troniomic glares at them as the mechanical arms are lowered towards the veteran rangers. "That book and that Elemental Saint Core of the Guardian Angel are the only two things that I need to pick up where my father left off. None of you even bother to tell me where it is. At the same time, only a couple of you made serious trouble for my cohorts. The first four that are being sent in first are the traitor, that gold ranger, the blue ranger, and the green ranger". Troniomic said to them.

As the mechanical arms are lowered, it grabs Alvin, Abby, Terra, and AV. Adam frowns as he is seeing his girlfriend going towards the machine. His heart is breaking as tears are building in his eyes. "AV", Adam yells out loud as the tears are falling down his face and hits the ring. The Phoenix rises up as it is not very happy. It is in a black color of the bloodstone. Trominoic and Stabella are stunned as they are firing their powers at it. The Phoenix dodges them with grace like an angel. It crushes the mechanical arms with its talons as it grabs AV from it as it flies out from the fortress.

Troniomic glares at Adam as he and Stabella fires a strong psychic wave on him. "You fool, she is one of them that I want". Troniomic yells at Adam.

Stabella is furious as well as punches him as well. "First Sora gets away and now AV. Do you have any idea what you have done"? Stabella yells at Adam.

Adam grits his teeth as he is in pain from the psychic blast from both Troniomic and Stabella. The others are stunned as Adam got effected that way. Adam glares at them. "As long as I truly love AV, I will always protect and love her with my life. I may not know who the core belongs with or the creature and descendants that will watch over the chosen one. I do know that you will never put your foul hands on the chosen one and her lover". Adam said to them.

Troniomic frowns as he glares at Adam. "You are more defiant than I thought you would be. Even when she is not here, everything will be happening". Troniomic said to them. He presses a button as more mechanical arms are lowered as Adam and Sara are brought to the machine with the others. As the doors are closed, the machine powers up, strange beams are hitting them as it steals their spirits as they are they are turned to stone. As the process is done, a massive cross comes out as it has Alvin, Terra, Abby, Adam, and Sara in a stone state.

Meanwhile back at the Great Library, the veteran rangers frown as they are wondering where Troniomic and his evil crew are keeping Abby and the others. "There is no signs from the ranger drones". Kira said to them.

"Yeah plus a couple of them went down in the outskirts of Reefside". Conner said to them.

Muse frowns as it is not the news she was hoping. "It maybe that they are somewhere near there". Muse said to them.

Sharon frowns as a ranger drone has picked up two of them on a different monitor. "Hold on a drone found two of them heading back to Legacy Hills". Sharon said to them.

Maya is stunned as she looks at them. "Put it on the montior". Maya said to Sharon. She is wondering who it is.

The ranger veterans walk in as they see Sora and AV on the monitors. "It is Sora and AV". Leo said to them.

Cassie nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus that is the Phoenix and the Unicorn. Adam and Sara must have freed them". Cassie said to them.

The Music Force Next Generation veteran rangers frown slightly as it didn't have news about Noelle and Scarlet. Maya looks at them. "I am teleporting them here now". Maya said to them. She presses some buttons as she got them to the Great Library.

The veterans nod as they went to the med bay. It is not long that Sora and AV are on a bed. Both of them are in bad shape but Sora looks worse than AV. "They must have put them through the ringer. It wasn't very pretty at all". James said to them.

Logan frowns as he looks at James. "Not very pretty at all is an understatement of the day". Logan said to James.

Dakota frowns as she gives them a look. "Calm down guys, we need to give them some space and air. The last thing we need to do them is overwhelm them with demanding questions about it when they wake up". Dakota said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we need to be quiet and let them come around on their own". Abu said to them.

The veterans nod as they sigh as they look at Sora and AV. Eva (Kit) frowns as she recognizes some of the marks on them. 'That traitorous fiend did this to them. That place must still be here in the mainland after all this time'. Eva (Kit) thought to herself as she remembers something before she was killed.

Maya and Natasha Amy walk in the room as they are healing Sora and AV. As they are coming around, they are starting to mumble things.

"Fortress", Sora mumbles said to them. She is in a lot of pain.

"Adam", AV mumbles to them as she is not very happy.

Everyone frowns as something must have happened. Eva (Kit) frowns as it is the very place. Maya looks at them. "Sora, AV, you are both safe here". Maya said to them.

Sora and AV open their eyes as they are being healed. "Guys", Sora said to them. She has a light smile on her face.

Cassie smiles as she went towards Sora. "We were worried but where are the others"? Cassie asks them.

AV frowns as she realizes that all three of her triad members are at that place. "They are at a fortress somewhere. Troniomic and his crew separated us when we came too in the dungeon. Adam, he send the Phoenix and got me out of there. He wanted to take my place and succeeded". AV said to them as she is upset.

Sora nods as she looks at them. "It is what Sara did for me as well. We were all together at first. However Troniomic has Alvin, AV, Terra, and Abby our first and then the others took us next to the other rooms. Noelle and Scarlet were taken by Zephyrix. Jazz, Adam, and Jason were taken by Allizion. Finally Stabella took Sara and me. Stabella wanted to take all of my powers from me. She found out about my fire powers. Apparently she saw me back then in Angel Grove receiving the powers from Princess Liberty. She didn't recognize AV back then". Sora said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they never knew about it. Maya frowns as she needs to look into it. "That egotistical criminal saw it back then. It explains it so much about her". Maya said to them. She explains to them about her Star Legend days.

Everyone nods as they are almost ready to rescue. Eva (Kit) looks at them as she has a confession to make. "I know where that blasted fortress is". Eva (Kit) said to them as she has a serious expression on her face.

Sora is confused as she looks at Eva. "Umm Eva, why are you acting like that"? Sora asks Eva. She does not know that Eva is possessed by a ghostly spirit of Kit.

Edward looks at Sora as he nods to her. "Don't be alarmed Sora, my old friend Kit took over Eva's body for the time being. Although I am confused about you know where the fortress is"? Edward asks Eva (Kit).

Eva (Kit) sighs as she looks at them. "I never told you and the others about this back then even before I was killed by them". Eva (Kit) said to them. She remembers about an incident that happened to her.

Everyone looks at Eva(Kit) as they are wondering what she is about to tell them. "Kit what happened"? Muse asks Eva (Kit.

Sora and AV are surprised that Muse is calling Eva, Kit now. Eva (Kit) looks at them. "When I was alive, I have always heard about the mainland. My life long dream was to live there and live my life there. My family was dead set against it and refused to tell me why. I had to find out on my own about it. As I went to the Musicola School, I heard rumors that there is a hidden portal to the mainland that wasn't guarded by the Music Fairies at the school. This particular portal would take you to an alley in downtown Reefside. One weekend, I went through the portal to Reefside. I pretty much enjoyed it. Plus I had to keep it a secret to myself. If my family knew about it, they would have called the music fairies to close the portal up. From time to time, I often went to the mainland in secret. However about three months before I was killed, I was planning to go the mainland. However I was getting close to where the portal was. I spotted Stanler and his Knight Corp crew at the portal with one of my classmates. She looked so scared and freaked about it. They went through the portal to the mainland. After a few minutes, I went through the portal after them. However this time, the portal took me to the outskirts of Reefside. There was a building that looked like an abandoned warehouse. I had to sneak into it but it is was actually their clubhouse like fortress. I didn't go very far to see where they took her too. Plus I knew if I revealed my true identity, they will retaliated against me really quickly. I had to go into deep undercover. I bust in the fortress to rescue my classmate. Once I got my classmate back to Musicola, I had to be careful because someone changed where the portal took you too. A week before the attack, Troniomic took me to the mainland as he found out that I was the one that went to there fortress to rescue my classmate. When I refused to tell him how I found out the portal to the mainland, he put me on a machine. He said that I didn't placed in all three areas. He tried to take all of my abilities away. When I fought against it, I bust myself out from the machine and used the orbs against him. I pretty much escaped from the fortress and went through that portal back to the school. A week later, I was killed in that attack". Eva (Kit).

Everyone is stunned as Edward, Muse, and Natasha Amy are shocked that there was another portal from the school to the mainland. "I never knew about it. No wonder you looked so miserable". Muse said to Eva (Kit).

Eva (Kit) nods as she looks at them. "It is time we have the element of surprise on them". Eva (Kit) said to them.

AV looks at them as she smirks to her. "It sounds like you have a plan". AV said to Eva(Kit).

Eva (Kit) nods as she looks at AV. "I sure do and listen closely everyone". Eva (Kit) said to them. Everyone huddles up as Eva (Kit) explains the plan.

 _ **End Chapter**_


	112. Chapter 112

Power Rangers Music Force Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 110: Revenge Of Judariot's Son Part 6: The Rescue

Just outside of the Fortress, Eva (Kit) looks at the building as she has a solemn expression on her face. She knew she had to face him sooner or later. Sora and AV went towards her as they give some comfort. "Are you ready to face him"? AV asks Eva (Kit).

Eva (Kit) nods to AV as she has fire in her eyes. "Yes I am plus I called upon some special reinforcements as well". Eva (Kit) said to them.

Everyone turns as they spot the Melody Sentai Rangers arriving through a portal. "Hey guys", Noette said to them. She has a wild smirk on her face.

Edward nods as he sees his old friends. "Noette, it is good that you guys are here". Edward said to Noette.

Noette nods as she looks at them. "Yeah, when Eva called us about Troniomic, we knew we had to come to help. Plus we were surprised to hear Kit's voice as well". Noette said to them.

Eva (Kit) smirks to them as she nods to them. "It is one that he won't expect me. It is a whole other thing when he sees you guys. It is element of surprise that keeps on giving". Eva (Kit) said to them as she has a devious expression on her face. She looks very mischievous as she is scheming.

Everyone especially the Lore Keeper veterans is stunned as this is very new for them. "Umm, has she hanged out with Jazz for too long"? Peter asks them.

The other ranger veterans shake their head to Peter. "No this is all Kit. Kit was very mischievous and free spirited. She was so active that it is not on the hyper active over drive". Domona said to them.

Jude nods as he looks at them. "If you think watching cat videos brings a laugh, you should have seen Kit running around. She brought it every single day in her wild and outlandish outfits and personality. She wore orange outfits every day at the Musicola School. It was her color, and it was present in her robes. Jude said to them.

The Lore Keeper and Music Force Next Generation ranger veterans are surprised by it. "Woah, if she became a ranger here, her ranger color would have been orange with no doubt". Kali said to them.

Maya nods as she went with them as she is holding her Star Legends morphor. "I can definitely see that". Maya said to them. Sharon and Muse nods as they want to help.

Kayori nods in agreement as she looks at them. "Yeah she would have fit in so well with us". Kayori said to them.

Paige nods as she thinks about it. "She would be Noelle's twin and then some". Paige said to them.

Abu nods as he looks at them. "I think we are in complete agreement about it. Plus your life was cut so short on Musicola that you didn't get a chance to live a life that you wanted Kit". Abu said to Eva(Kit).

Eva(Kit) smirks to them as she knows that they are right. "I would have loved it if I was here as an orange ranger. Now let's stop him once and for all". Eva(Kit) said to them. Everyone nods as they look at the fortress.

Eva (Kit) has a smirk on her face as the plan is coming together. "Let's do it", Eva (Kit) said to them. She leads the charge towards the building. The veteran rangers follow her as they get into position.

Inside, Troniomic, Stabella, Zephyrix, and Allizion has all of the petrified statues of their captive veteran rangers. "Soon it won't be long until we set out to destroy and rule the world". Troniomic said to them as he has a plan to pick up right where Judariot left off.

All the sudden, the alarms are going off as they notice that something set off the alarm from outside of the fortress. Allizion puts it on the monitors to see if anything set it off. She frowns as there is nothing that set it off. "There is nothing there". Allizion said to them.

Trominoic frowns as he suspects that something is up. "Send out the minions to investigate it". Troniomic said to them.

The minions appear in the room. "Go and see who or what is outside of the fortress. Seek it and destroy it". Troniomic said to them.

The minions nod as they receive the orders. "Allizion and Zephyrix go with them and make sure they don't stray off away from this place". Troniomic said to them.

"Yes my lord", Zephyrix said to Troniomic. She bows down to him.

"Yes my Lord", Allizion said to Troniomic. She also bows down to him. They both leave the room with the minions.

Stabella frowns as she is getting the suspicion that it is some sort of a trick. "This is something that the rangers would cook up with". Stabella said to Troniomic.

Troniomic nods as he looks at Stabella. "There is no way that the rangers found this place that fast Stabella. I placed all sorts of interferences that will block those ranger drones". Troniomic said to Stabella as he does suspect that something maybe up. 'Could it be that girl Kit? No that's not possible, she is dead and died on Musicola'. Troniomic thought to himself as he quickly dismisses the thought.

Stabella nods as she did tell Troniomic about them. "That's right my Lord, I did tell you all about those drones. It should be impossible for them to be here right now. I will find out who it is that knows about the location of fortress". Stabella said to Troniomic as she is getting ready for a battle.

Outside, Allizion and Zephyrix are with the minions as they are searching for who ever set off the alarms. "This is ridiculous Zephyrix. We are searching for a spider that set off the alarm". Allizion said to Zephyrix.

Zephyrix nods as she is not seeing anyone other than them. "Yeah plus he didn't have Stabella out here with us. We are older than her. Plus I was the one that didn't have any problems with punishing the rangers. Both you and Stabella had problems". Zephyrix said to them.

Allizion frowns as she can't help but to agree with Zephyrix. "Yes they gave me problems. I dealt with it and punished them dearly for it. I also agree that Stabella should be out here". Allizion said to Zephyrix.

Zephyrix nods as they are keeping a close eye out for anything. "I agree with you on that whole heartily". Zephyrix said to Allizion as they continue the search.

Close by, it is some of the rangers as Eva spots them as Maya, Sora, AV, Sharon, Muse, Dakota, James, Noette and Sabella are with her. "Everyone in position", Eva (Kit) said to them. They are set up at the north end of the building.

"Group B is in position", Kali said to Eva( Kit). He and his group are at the south side of the building.

"Group C is in position", Leo said to Eva (Kit). He and his group are at the west side of the building.

"Group D is in position", Donoma said to Eva (Kit). She and her group are at the east side of the building.

Eva (Kit) and Maya nods as they are ready with the illusion. Eva (Kit) is holding the moon blade while Maya is holding a wand. "Moon Blade Illusion", Eva (Kit) yells out loud as she makes a light wave. "Illusionist Bardois", Maya yells out loud.

As the blinding light hits all areas outside of the building, Allizion and Zephyrix gets blinded by the light. "WHAT IN THE WORLD"? Allizion yells out loud.

Zephyrix frowns as she doesn't like this at all. As the light disappears, they see the rangers all over the building. "MY LORD ARE YOU SEEING THIS"? Zephyrix yells on her communicator.

From the inside, Troniomic and Stabella spots them. "Destroy them all now", Troniomic said to them.

Allizion nods as they charge into the fight. They stop in their tracks as they see themselves and more minions with them. "WHAT", Zephyrix yells out loud as she sees all of them.

"Go my minions attack and destroy them". Allizion said to them.

"Destroy the rangers", Zephyrix said to them.

Allizion frowns as she is deeply confused by it. "We are the real ones not you". Allizion.

"Like I would be sure about that". Zephyrix said to them.

"Besides Troniomic would not like it if this is going on. Plus he knows that you two are the fakes". Stabella said to them.

Allizion and Zephyrix frowns as they spot Stabella with them as they are questioning about it as well.

As the battle is getting started, Stabella and Troniomic looks on the monitors as the minions are beating up on the rangers. "Those minions are doing well against the rangers". Troniomic said to Stabella.

Stabella nods as she looks at the footage even more. "They are doing a bit too well for my taste". Stabella said to Troniomic as something is definitely up.

Troniomic raise a bow to Stabella as all the sudden the screens are filled with static. "What why is our monitors down"? Troniomic said to Stabella.

Stabella frowns as it must have been Allizion and Zephyrix. "Those two must have taken every available minion for the search outside". Stabella said to Troniomic as they scramble to get the security footage back up.

Back outside, Zephyrix and Allizion are still facing the other Zephyrix, Allizion, and Stabella. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO SEE THAT I AM THE REAL ZEPHYRIX". Zephyrix yells at them as she is firing her hair stands at them.

The group dodges them as the other Zephyrix glares at them. "OH YEAH, WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT THINGS LIKE A BRATTY TEENAGER". Zephyrix said to them. She sends the same kind of hair strand moves on them.

Allizion and Zephyrix barely dodges them as they are starting to notice that there are hardly any minions out here and the rangers are down. "I DEMAND WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS". Allizion said to them.

The other Allizion notices that Stabella gotten word from the others as they are about to approach the main lab room. "What's going on is that you two are being finished". Allizion said to them.

Allizion and Zephyrix frown as they are deeply confused by it. "WHAT", Allizion and Zephyrix said to them.

The other Zephyrix and Allizion fires their true power at them as they caught them. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS"? Zephyrix said to them. They are caught in their own powers as they are struggling.

Stabella looks at them as she smirks to them. "You two are being carted back to prison where you two belong once they remove the powers that you say that belongs to you". Stabella said to them.

The other Stabella and Allizion uses a spell as they remove the dark Musicolan powers from them. Allizion and Zephyrix went back to Sonya and Heather respectively as the dark music knight and guardian powers went into a power urn. "NO THIS MEANS", Sonya said to them.

"You two are confined". Stabella said to them as she uses the containment blaster on them. Heather and Sonya are trapped in new containment cards as she picks them up. The ladies nod as they head into the building and they meet with the others.

Back in the main room, Stabella and Troniomic are still working on getting the picture back up on the monitors. As the picture is back up, they notice that it is very quiet outside. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? THERE IS HARDLY ANYONE OUTSIDE". Stabella said to Troniomic.

Troniomic nods as he is getting angry. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS"? Troniomic asks out there.

"We defeated those rangers". Allizion said to them.

"They are destroyed for good". Zephyrix said to them.

"And you two are next". Stabella said to them.

Stabella frowns as she looks at the other Stabella. "How can we be next when you are in here"? Stabella asks them.

The group nods as the illusion disappears as they are holding their morphors in their hands. "It's because it's Morphin Time". The ranger veterans yell out loud.

"Star Legends Lets Come Together", Maya yells out loud as she morphs into her ranger form.

"Music Force Next Generation", Dakota and her team yells in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Edward glares at Troniomic as he is with his old friends. "Melody Sentai Transform", Noette and her team yells out loud. "Music Warrior Music Knight", Edward yells out loud.

"Unlock the Legend", Sora and her team yells out loud as her team morphs into ranger form.

"IT", Sora yells out loud as she is pissed.

"IS", Noette yells out loud as she is angry.

"SHOWTIME", Sora, Noette, and Maya yells out loud as they are ready to fight.

Stabella and Troniomic looks at them as they summon more minions. "Go and destroy them now". Stabella and Troniomic said to them. The minions as they charge in to attack them.

In group one, it is Noette and the Melody Sentai Rangers as they are taking on a group of the minions. Edward is with them as he has his heart set on freeing Noelle and Scarlet. He spots the petrified statues of Noelle and Scarlet. Sharon and Muse went with them as they hold the key to heal them. "We will give cover to you to heal Noelle and Scarlet". Noette said to them.

Sharon and Muse nods as they recovered their morphors when they went into the building. Their Music Fairy pendants are glowing as they went into Music Fairy form. "May the power of Musicola heal them both and be free". Sharon and Muse said in unison as they spread their Music Fairy powers on the petrified statues of Noelle and Scarlet.

As the bright red and pink music fairy powers is effecting the statues, it is removing the nasty effects of the petrifying statue. It is not long that the color returns to Noelle and Scarlet as they open their eyes. They feel a bit woozy as both Sharon and Muse catches them. "It's ok girls. They are recaptured". Sharon said to them.

Muse as she presents Noelle and Scarlet with their morphors. "Plus I do believe that your friends need you two now". Muse said to them.

Noelle and Scarlet look at them as they got their morphors back. They see that a massive battle is going on. "Are you waiting for an invite Noelle because I am ready". Scarlet said to Noelle.

Noelle nods as she looks at Scarlet. "You bet, and it is payback time". Noelle said to Scarlet.

"Music Force Next Generation", Noelle and Scarlet yells out as they morph into ranger form.

Dakota and the others are in awe as the two of them are rejoining with them. "Noelle, Scarlet, you two are alright". Dakota said to them.

Noelle and Scarlet look at her as they nod to them. "Yeah we are ready to fight back". Scarlet said to them. Noelle nods as she smirks to them. The Music Force Next Generation team is back together as they are fighting back.

In group two is the Lore Keeper rangers as they are dealing with the minions. However they spot Troniomic and Stands going on it on the others. "Those two are not going to stop are they". Cassie said to them as she is kicking at the minions.

Sora shakes her head to Cassie as she spots the statues of Jazz and Jason. "No, we need to get to that statue to free Jazz and Jason. However I got a feeling that it is going to take a lot more to free Alvin and the others". Sora said to them.

Peter nods as he glares at Troniomic as he is being trigger happy. "You are right about that Sora". Peter said to them.

Leo nods as he feels it within his heart. He spots the statue of Alvin, Adam, Abby, Sara, and Terra in a strange cross. "They didn't deserve that dark special treatment. Justice will prevail". Leo said to them. He glares at Troniomic and Stabella as he knows what to do.

The Lore Keeper Veteran Rangers nod to Leo. "Guys some of you go with Eva and AV. Cover for them while they heal Jazz and Jason while the rest of us will deal with the minions. It is time for a team scramble". Sora said to them.

"RIGHT", the Lore Keeper veterans said to Sora. They break into two groups. In group one, it is Eva (Kit), AV, Chris, Leo, Marcus. In the other group, it is Sora, Cassie, Logan, and Peter as they are getting into the battle.

With group one, AV and Eva (Kit) are in Unity Force Gold and Silver ranger respectively as they also recovered their morphors when they stormed the building. "Alright guys, all you need to do is to connect to their morphors and reach out them. Use your deepest feelings about them as well". AV said to them.

Leo and Logan sighs as it is one thing that they don't want to do. "Alright let's do this". Logan said to them as he thinks about Sara as she is trapped in the other one.

As each Lore Keeper veterans Rangers has connected to the morphors, Eva (Kit) and AV nod as their Unity Crystal is glowing. "Ready AV", Eva (Kit) said to AV.

AV nods as she is ready to reunite with Jazz. "Yeah". AV said to Eva (Kit). She wants her to fight back.

The two girls bring their weapons together as their Unity Crystals are glowing. "Light of the Moon", Eva (Kit) yells out loud.

"Light of the Star", AV yells out loud as she holds out the weapon.

"Healing Purification", Eva (Kit) and AV yells out loud. A bright gold and silver light is circling around the statue of Jazz and Jason. The bright light is also effective the cross statue as well.

Troniomic frowns as it is starting to glow. However the statue of Jazz and Jason is breaking as it purified them. Jazz and Jason open their eyes as color has returned to them. "AV, I am glad to see you". Jazz said to AV.

AV smiles to Jazz as she hugs her. "I am happy to see you sis". AV said to Jazz. She hands her morphor to her.

Eva(Kit) looks at Jason as she hands him his morphor. "Here it is and get back into the fight". Eva (Kit) said to Jason.

Jason nods as he gets his morphor back. He looks at Jazz as something about Eva is different. "Umm did something happen to Eva"? Jason asks Jazz.

Jazz shrugs as she does not know. "I don't know but I am ready to kick butt again. I want to free my mom". Jazz said to them.

Jason nods as they are holding their morphors in their hands. "I know what you mean". Jason said to Jazz.

"Unlock the Legend", Jason and Jazz yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. They rejoin in the fight as they are reunited with the others.

Troniomic and Stabella frowns as they see that they freed four of the rangers so far. "YOU WILL NOT FREE THE REST OF THE. MY FATHER WILL KNOW THE GREATEST ACCOMPLISHMENT THAT I MADE JUST FOR HIM". Troniomic yells at them.

Stabella frowns as she glares at Sora. "YOU DARE TO ESCAPE AND DARE TO STOP US. I SHOULD HAVE ENDED UP BEFORE YOU REGAINED YOUR MEMORIES". Stabella yells at them especially at Sora. Both Troniomic and Stabella fires their powerful beams at them.

The veteran rangers barely dodges them as Maya and Sora gets hit. Maya and Sora lands on the ground as they hisses in pain. Eva (Kit) frowns as she is beyond angry. "Everyone leave Troniomic to me. Scarlet and Noette will you join me". Eva (Kit) said to them. Everyone looks at Eva(Kit) as they realize that she needs to do this.

Scarlet and Noette nods as they look at Eva (Kit). "It will be our honor and pleasure". Scarlet and Noette said in unison.

AV nods as she glares at Stabella. "Guys protect Sora. Stabella is all mine". AV said to them. She has a dead serious expression on her face.

Everyone is confused as AV is stepping up to the plate. "AV are you sure about this"? Jazz asks AV. Sora is surprised as she looks at AV.

AV nods as she looks at the statue of Alvin and the others. "I am sure Jazz. Stabella has gone too far even when she is Robyn. I have always had Sora's back in those times, but this time I have to step up and fight back on her. Noelle and Edward will you join me to put Stabella in her place". AV asks them.

Noelle and Edward nods as they look at AV. "It will be my pleasure". Noelle said to AV. Edward grins as he is ready as well.

As the battle picks up, the veteran rangers see that the six rangers are fighting Troniomic and Stabella. Sora frowns as she notices the statue of the five remaining veteran rangers including Abby. "Guys, we need to get to them and find a way to free them". Sora said to them.

Michie nods in agreement as she notices Scarlet fighting back on Stabella. "I have to agree with Sora. It will give us time to get to them while they are distracting Troniomic and Stabella". Michie said to them.

Donoma nods as she looks at them. "Agreed, plus we all need to get to that statue". Donoma said to them.

The veteran rangers nod as they charge in towards the statue. They get the minions out of the way first. As they get to the statue, they continue to protect the statue from the evil forces.

In a small group, Stabella frowns as she is facing AV, Noelle, and Edward. "GET OUT OF MY WAY. SORA AND HER POWERS ARE MINE". Stabella yells at them as she unleashed her dark music fairy powers at them.

AV, Noelle, and Edward frowns as they dodge them. Noelle glares at Stabella as she has a music fairy orb in her hands. "It is never yours to begin with". Noelle yells back at Stabella as she unleashed her music fairy orb at her.

Stabella barely dodges it as she glares at Noelle. "YOU DARE TO SAY THAT TO ME. I LOVED SEEING YOU SCREAM IN PAIN WHEN SIR STANLER AND I EXPOSED YOUR INNER DARKNESS". Stabella yells back at Noelle. She fires another dark orb at her.

Noelle barely dodges it as she stumbles back a little bit. She remembers the awful time being held captive by them. Edward jumps in as he fires his Music Knight powers at her. "YOU WERE DISHONORABLE THEN, AND YOU ARE DISHONORABLE NOW. YOU ARE NOT A TRUE MUSIC FAIRY. YOU MAY GOTTEN THAT SMALL POWER FROM SIR STANLER, BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE ACCEPTED ON MUSICOLA BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS AGAINST A TRUE MUSICOLAN". Edward yells at Stabella.

Stabella frowns as gets hit by Edward. She is getting very angry as Sir Stanler was mentioned to her. "HOW DARE YOU MENTION HIM TO ME. YOU ARE THE ONES THAT DEFEATED MY TRUEST LOVE. I DESERVE ALL THE SPECIAL POWERS THAT IT MISTAKENLY CHOSEN SORA". Stabella said to them. She fires even more power at them.

Noelle and Edward gets hit as they are sent flying to the ground. AV frowns as she is very angry as she glares at Stabella. "You are forgetting one little detail about that". AV said to Stabella as she is ready to fight back.

Stabella frowns as she notices AV. "One little detail haha, what could that possibly be before I destroy you right in front of them". Stabella said to AV. She fires another beam at her.

AV pulls out a music saber as she cuts it in half. "That little detail is that Sora is not the only one with special powers". AV said to Stabella.

Stabella frowns as she looks at AV. There is so many emotions rolling in her head. As it suddenly hits her, she glares at AV. "NO, THATS IMPOSSIBLE", Stabella yells at AV.

AV looks at Stabella as her necklace is glowing. "That other girl that was with Sora was a person who felt lost in the world. That person who became a true hero even as a little girl. That person, it is me". AV yells out loud as she is charging in at Stabella in Unity Force red.

Stabella is stunned as she didn't realize it was AV all along. She tries to block the moves from AV. "NO IT CANT BE. YOU HAVE TO BE LYING". Stabella yells at AV.

AV frowns as her eyes are bright orange. "My eyes are like a human lie detector Stabella". AV said to Stabella as she went into Underdog Squad Blue.

Stabella frowns as she gets hit by AV's weapon. The blue angel rises up as it sends a powerful wave at her. She went down to the ground as she realizes that AV has turned the tables on her. "WHAT", Stabella yells at AV.

AV went back into her civilian form as her necklace is glowing. "When you mess with the balance of the vaules of life, you are in for now". AV yells out loud as she is glowing a bright blue aura as she went into the Angelic princess form.

Stabella frowns as she looks at the angel. "NO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. I NEVER REALIZED THAT YOU HAVE THE SPECIAL POWER AS WELL. IT BELONGS WITH ME". Stabella yells at AV.

AV frowns as she fires a powerful beam at Stabella. "You never deserve that kind of power. Now you will be defeated". AV yells at Stabella as she fires it at Stabella.

Stabella gets hit directly as she is sent back flying towards the ground. She is knocked out of the dark music fairy form as well. "WHAT NOOOO", Stabella yells at AV.

AV glares at Stabella as she has the containment blaster. "Confinement Mode", AV yells out loud as she fires the blaster. Stabella is put in a new containment card. "I will get out once more someday". Stabella yells out loud as she is just as determined to be free once more.

In group 2, it is Eva (Kit), Noette, and Scarlet as they are facing off against Troniomic. They see that the others made it to the statue of the five trapped veteran rangers including Abby. "If this is some sort of trick, you must be joking to make me see that is really the Red Music Force Next Generation Ranger". Troniomic said to them as he fires his powers at them.

The three of them dodges it as Scarlet went into her Music Fairy Princess form. "There is more to it than that slime face". Scarlet yells at Troniomic as she fires a powerful Music Fairy Orb at him.

Troniomic barely dodges it as he glares at Scarlet. "You look so much like Muse. I bet that she cried when she learned about your capture". Troniomic said to Scarlet as he fires a powerful beam at her.

Scarlet barely dodges it as she is furious at him. "Psychological warfare really is that all you can do". Scarlet said to Troniomic as she returns fire at him.

Troniomic frowns as he notices Noette coming in with a beam. "I should have known that you are really Noette. How dare you escape from me and the Knight Corp. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE STANLER'S GIRL". Troniomic yells at Noette.

Noette frowns as she barely dodges it. "My heart never belonged to him. In fact, it is in the hands of another that you never even knew about". Noette yells right back at him.

Trominoic frowns as he is getting the feeling that he is missing something big. "WHAT", Troniomic said to them as things are about to turn on him.

A bright glow is coming from the statue as the five spirits of Abby, Alvin, Sara, Adam, and Terra went back into their bodies. Trominoic frowns as his plan is coming apart. "NO, NO, NO. THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING". Troniomic yells at them.

Eva (Kit) is in her civilian form as she is holding her bronze morphor. "It is happening Troniomic. Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens". Eva (Kit) yells out loud as she went into ranger form.

Troniomic frowns as he is feeling the cold ice. "The Elemental Saint Core of Ice, how is this possible". Tronyells at Eva (Kit) as he is stunned by it.

Eva (Kit) smirks at Troniomic as she is in her new grove. "Like I am going to tell you anything". Eva (Kit) said to Troniomic.

As their fight is getting started, Adam and the others are reunited with Sora and the others. "Umm what's going on and why is Eva really going at it like that"? Adam asks them as he is a bit groggy from being released.

AV looks at Adam as she is supporting him. "We will explain later. Right now, we are getting you and the others to a safe place". AV said to Adam.

Adam nods as they went with AV and the others. Alvin looks at Troniomic as he has a feeling that things will be ending soon.

Troniomic frowns as he sees them being freed. "Once I end you, I shall get back at them". Troniomic yells at Eva (Kit). He is charging in at her.

Eva (Kit) smirks at him as she has a plan up her sleeves. "I would like to see you try Tronbon". Eva (Kit) said to Troniomic as she easily dodges him as she fires ice powers around him.

Troniomic frowns as he hears an old nickname. "How could you possibly know that"? Troniomic asks Eva (Kit). He is continuing to charge in at her. He fires his powers at her.

Eva (Kit) smirks as she continues to dodge it with ease. She fires more ice around him. "Do you need a hint or you really that dumb"? Eva (Kit) asks Troniomic as she is taunting him.

Troniomic slips on the ice as he hits a pillar of ice. "Why you", Troniomic said to Eva (Kit) as he gets back up as he is tries to go at it on her again.

Everyone is stunned as Eva (Kit) is keeping up like this. "Umm should we help her"? Kali asks them. "Yeah, he is still going it on her". Abu said to them.

Leo looks at the battle as he is noticing something that not everyone is seeing. "I think she can handle it just fine. Plus she has a plan". Leo said to them.

Jude nods as he sees it as well. "Leo is right. Plus I have a feeling that he is going to learn something very important". Jude said to them.

It hits the others as they realize it as well. "The priceless reaction is coming in a huge way". Paige said to them.

Troniomic is getting very annoyed as he glares at Eva (Kit). "This little game is going on for far too long". Trominoic yells at Eva (Kit) as he didn't realize that she has set him up.

Eva (Kit) smirks at Troniomic as she has the ice attacks. "Your end is coming Troniomic and checkmate". Eva (Kit) yells out as she cuts the ice.

Troniomic frowns as the various ice pillars are collapsing around him. He is pinned in the ice as he realizes that Eva has him trapped. "You are not the usual silver and bronze ranger that Stabella told me about". Troniomic said to Eva (Kit).

Eva (Kit) smirks to him as everyone gathers around her. "You are right Tronbon. There is one little thing that you obviously forgotten over the years hiding away from justice". Eva (Kit) said to Troniomic.

Troniomic frowns as he looks at Eva (Kit). "What are you talking about"? Troniomic asks Eva (Kit).

Eva (Kit) smirks at Troniomic as she cancels her morph as she went back to her civilian form. Everyone is wondering why she went back to her civilian form. "A law on Musicola states if an innocent Musicolan passed away due to unnatural causes such as getting killed by her attackers, he or she becomes a ghost until the ghost is reborn again as a mainlander. You and the Knight Corp including Stanler murdered me. The only way that the rangers including my old friends who landed in a different dimension to find this place is someone who has been here before using a secret portal at the Musicolan School in Musicola to this location is me. How long would it took you to figure it out? Honestly calling you Tronbon is a dead giveaway should it". Eva (Kit) said to Troniomic.

Troniomic is stunned as a million of thoughts and feelings went through his head. "KIT", Troniomic said to Eva (Kit) as he is very angry as he screams at her.

Eva (Kit) smirks at Troniomic as everyone has heir powers in their hands. Noelle and the rest of the Music Force Next Generation powers up the Music Jewels. "You will never harm the people of the mainland and Musicola ever again. Power of the Music Jewels". Noelle and the rangers yells out loud.

Sora and AV nod as they are in their special form. "You have harmed the balance of the earth and the balance of the vaules of life. Your powers will forever be extinguished". Sora and AV yells out loud.

Alvin steps up as he has a core in his hands. "You have harmed various others for revenge. You have been defeated". Alvin said out loud.

Leo also steps up as he is holding the Unity Crystal of Justice. "Consider yourself being brought to justice", Leo yells out loud.

As five beams comes together, it swirls together as it aims at Troniomic. Troniomic gets hit as his powers are being effected. "NO, THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING. I WILL FIND A WAY TO GET BACK AT YOU, KIT. YOU BETTER COUNT ON IT". Troniomic yells out loud as he is being destroyed.

As Troniomic disappears, the battle is over as everyone is stunned by the results. AV is holding the containment card that has Stabella in it. "Let's head back to the Great Library". Sora said to them.

Everyone nods in agreement as Eva (Kit) is looking around the building. "I want this building to be destroyed and never to be used again". Eva (Kit) said to them.

Everyone looks at Eva (Kit) as they share the same feelings. "Yeah I can see that happening in the next couple of years". Maya said to them. They all teleport back to the Great Library.

Back at the Great Library, AV hands the containment card to Sky Tate. "She has a new name. I did what I had to protect Sora". AV said to Sky.

Sky Tate nods as he receives it. "I understand AV. She never expected you to fight back". Sky Tate said to AV.

Sora looks at Sky as the card is placed in a holder. "Where is she going to be sent to this time"? Sora asks Sky. She is curious if she will ever try to escape again.

Sky looks at Sora as he can see the uneasiness in her eyes. "At a different SPD prison at an unknown location. She will not know anyone from Earth". Sky said to them.

Sora nods as she understands what it means. "Keep her locked up forever, I don't want my and AV's descendants to deal with her in any forms". Sora said to Sky.

Sky nods as he looks at Sora. "Count on it", Sky said to Sora as he leaves the Great Library.

Noette turns as she looks at Eva (Kit). "Kit, Troniomic got defeated today and the others are rescued. It is time to leave Eva's body". Noette said to Eva (Kit).

The ghost of Kit sighs as she comes out from Eva's body. "I just know that he will come back some day. Stopping him here is just the first step. To the five people that used the power to stop him, I want to say thank you". The ghost of Kit said to them.

Eva looks at her friends as she looks a bit confused. "Umm guys, why are we at the Great Library instead of camp"? Eva asks them as she has no memory of what just happened.

Everyone looks at Eva as Chris comforts her. "We had a major ranger battle. A ghost took over you during that time. Are you alright though"? Chris asks Eva.

Eva looks at them as she is even more confused. She turns to the ghost of Kit. "Why did you took over me though"? Eva asks the ghost of Kit.

The ghost of Kit shrugs as she looks at Eva. "You reminded me of a classmate of mine on Musicola that always got targeted by him and that Knight Corp. I always protected him. This particular classmate was my cousin. Even though he was my older cousin, it was my duty to protect him like a true Music Guardian. I am always like a dragon soaring through the sky. The raptors roam the land at a fast pace jawing everything in its path. The tiger is ready to pounce at moments notice. To fight for justice is my duty of a music fairy. My the cross of spirit is tough and filled with heavenly power that spreads everywhere. For the record Eva, every girl has confidence, bravery, bold, sassy, and flare to step up at the battle. You needed the tools to get there. I just know that Troniomic is still out there. When he comes back, there will be a chosen one to defeat him for good. For now, I must find someone who will carry my soul and spirit to bring her into the world". The ghost of Kit said to them.

The ghost of Kit also sees the ghost of the original Sabella appearing as well. "I take it that Troniomic is still out there somewhere". The ghost of Sabella said to them. She appears at the Great Library.

The ranger veterans nod in agreement as they see the other ghost. Some of them are surprised to see another ghost. "Yeah we don't know where he is". Sora said to them.

The ghost of Sabella sighs as she looks at them. "He never expected the ghost of Kit being there. However he never saw me either. I do have a feeling that he will be defeated when both Kit and I are reborn again as well". The ghost of Sabella said to them.

As the veteran rangers are surprised to learn the revelation, they are wondering when it will be. "Wait a minute, that law will allow you to be reborn as well. If Troniomic never saw you in the battle today then he wouldn't be expecting you to come back as a mainlander". Scarlet said to them as they have a little secret.

The ghost of Kit and Sabella nods in agreement. "That's correct, we will find our chosen ones together". The ghost of Kit said to them as they see her vanish away.

The ghost of Sabella nods as she looks at them. "Maya, the chosen ones are like sisters in a huge way as they will always have each other's backs no matter what happens to them in the future". The ghost of Sabella said to them as she vanishes.

Maya nods as she has a feeling what the ghost of Sabella told her is a clue about the identities. The others are wondering who it will be. "That's definitely Kit, she always had a way to say things completely out there". Noette said to them.

Merinda nods in agreement as she thinks about her. "It is the same way with Sabella. Those two were like sisters in a way". Merinda said to them Everyone nods in agreement as they enjoy the reunion.

 _ **End Special or is it...**_

 _The special has some ties to Neo Defenders._


End file.
